Wolves Blood
by ashleyabrucker
Summary: The eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Alyssa Stark returns to Winterfell after spending years in Ironrath, just to find her entire world crumble before her very eyes. With everything falling apart around her, how will she survive the coming storm? Begins just before the Ironborn invade Winterfell. Updates faster with reviews. warning: extremely addictive. MA only please!
1. Chapter One

**The Winter Wolf**

Alyssa Stark, the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North, Hand of the King, and Protector of the Realm, and Lady Catelyn of House Tully. She had been a ward at Ironrath, with the Forresters until recently. Because of Catelyn's absence, Alyssa had been asked to return to Winterfell to help look after her younger brothers, Brandon and Rickon Stark. If it hadn't been for the Tully stuborness she had inhereted from Catelyn, Alyssa would have been the one betrothed to Joffery and held captive in King's Landing. At sixteen, she would have been expected to marry, but she had dramatically threatened to lock herself in the crypts with the rest of the Starks if she was forced to wed the awful boy. Her father had given Robert Baratheon a betrothal, but not to the eldest daughter. The deal was that Eddard would find her a suitable husband that wasn't chosen by a King. Now Ned Stark was dead, her older brother Robb Stark was the King of the North, Arya was assumed to be dead, Sansa was held in King's Landing, Jon Snow was part of the Night's Watch, and Catelyn was marching along side Robb's army. Alyssa felt useless, especially in Winterfell, protected by the walls her ancestors had built. She had spent a good part of the War of Five Kings at Ironrath, with Lady Elissa Forrester, her third-born son, Ethan, her second-born daughter, Talia, and her youngest child, Ryon. Though the Glovers were their overlords, the Forresters were one of the most loyal bannermen of the Starks, along with the Boltons, whose own words were "Sworn to Stark".

"Alyssa!" Rickon came running forward. He had grown so much since the last time she had seen him. As did his direwolf, Shaggydog, who was slightly smaller than her own direwolf, Shadow. Shaggydog was close behind Rickon, barely letting the small child out of his sight. The only difference in the direwolves looks was the white markings that were on Shadow's dark face.

Alyssa reached her arms out and lifted her little brother into her arms, she felt as though she could cry from happiness. She let out a breath as she held onto Rickon, "By the Gods, you've gotten big!"

"I grew," Rickon nodded. Then he frowned at his older sister, "Did you see Mother while you were gone?"

Alyssa shook her head, "I didn't get the chance."

Osha, the Wildling woman who once tried to kill Bran, was unchained and close to Bran's side. The young Lord of Winterfell was being carried by the large simpleton, Hodor, and closely followed by his direwolf, Summer, Ser Rodrick, and Maester Luwin. Even though he didn't have the use of his legs, Alyssa saw that Bran had grown. He was growing into a handsome young man, one that Eddard would be proud of.

"Do you still practice with the sword and bow?" Bran asked her suddenly.

"Of course," Alyssa had to keep her skills a secret in Ironrath, but she had continued to practice up until she left.

A smile spread across Bran's face, "It's good to see you haven't changed... but Shadow..."

"She's huge, isn't she?" Alyssa looked at her pure black direwolf, who was actually the same size as Summer. "I think they're still growing."

"You're right," Osha stated. "They'll get a lot bigger."

Alyssa cleared her throat and looked over at Maester Luwin, "How has Bran been doing as the Lord of Winterfell?"

"Hey!" Bran straightened himself in Hodor's arms.

"He's been a good Lord, my Lady," Maester Luwin bowed his head slightly. "He loses his concentration once in a while, but he is young."

"I'm right here," Bran glared at the old Maester.

"And I was answering your sister's question, my Lord," Maester Luwin gave Alyssa a look she knew well.

Alyssa motioned for Hodor to walk inside the castle, he replied with a soft, "Hodor" and obeyed, and then she grinned at Osha, "It's good to be home."

As Alyssa walked into the castle she'd spent her life in, she smiled. It _really_ was good to be home. It was hard to remember the last time her entire family had been in Winterfell together. Before the Lannisters destroyed everything. Shadow and her brothers, Summer and Shaggydog seemed to know each other immediately. Just as family should. Alyssa continued to hold onto Rickon, too afraid to let go. What if she wasn't really in Winterfell? What if she never even left Ironrath? They had already lost their father and Arya, Alyssa didn't want to ever lose her brothers. Especially now. She prayed to the Old Gods that she wasn't dreaming. She needed to be with her family. Now more than ever.

* * *

Shouting drew Alyssa from her bed chambers, she closed the door to her room, leaving Shadow behind while she grabbed her sword, just in case she needed it. Her stomach turned as she made her way to Winterfell's courtyard. Theon Greyjoy stood there, shouting at Rodrick, demanding that all the Starks be brought to him. He was supposed to be with Robb, in the south. What was he doing in Winterfell? With Ironborn with him. She had always been wise to go with her instinct, immediately Alyssa pulled her sword on Theon, her dark eyes glared at him angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alyssa demanded.

"I've taken Winterfell," Theon replied bitterly.

The eyes that had once looked at her in kindness were cold and full of hate, as though she was the villian. A dark spark flickered in Theon's eyes that made Alyssa feel sick. She felt her eye twitch and let out a harsh breath. Ironborn surrounded her. Bran and Rickon weren't there, he hadn't had a chance to get to her brothers yet.

"Get the fuck out," Alyssa tried to control her anger. "Go back to your rock and maybe Robb will let you live."

Theon let out a bitter laugh, "Winterfell is **mine**, my Lady, and soon, you'll be my wife."

Alyssa continued to hold her sword up, her heart was pounding in her ears, there was no way she was going to allow Theon Greyjoy to take Winterfell. She wished that Shadow was loose, the Ironborn wouldn't stand a chance with her direwolf at her side. Rodrick would have her back, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Theon, she didn't trust the traitor.

"Robb will have your head for this," Alyssa spat. "And I won't marry you. I'll slit your throat in your sleep."

Theon's eyes flashed dangerously, even though Alyssa felt as though she was the one in power. She was a Stark of Winterfell, the blood of the First Men ran through her veins. The same blood shared with Wildlings. She wasn't going to give up Winterfell without a fight. Bran and Rickon were inside, Theon wasn't going to get his hands on either of them. Alyssa was going to make sure of it.

"Send word to my father that I've taken Winterfell and am now the Lord," Theon ordered one of the Ironborn, who ran off, obeying the command immediately.

His father? It was revenge. Alyssa realized that now. Theon was trying to prove something, and in Alyssa's eyes, that made Theon more dangerous. She **couldn't** let the North fall into the hands of the rat. He was already assuming that he had won Winterfell, but Alyssa believed differently.

She let out an angry growl, "You want Winterfell, you'll have to go through me."

Theon gave her an amused smile as he nodded to someone behind her. Something hit her hard against the back of the head, she saw nothing but black as she went down.

* * *

Pitched wines pulled Alyssa back to reality. It was dark and damp, only torches gave light in the cell. Alyssa immediately knew that she was in the dungeons of Winterfell. The next cell over held Shadow, who was at the bars of her cell, trying to get to Alyssa. Her head was pounding, her skull felt as if it was on fire. Shouts echoed through the castle above, near the dungeons. Something was happening out there, but there was no way for her to know what was going on. She moved over to the bars and placed her hand on Shadow's head, the warm fur of the direwolf was the only warmth in the entire place. This wasn't a place for a Stark to be, if anyone belonged there, it was Theon-fucking-Greyjoy.

"Please let Robb send someone," Alyssa whispered, hoping the Old Gods heard her. Shadow let out a low wine and shifted near the bars, it was the first time they had been apart like this.

Alyssa's eyes darted around the dungeon, there was an Ironborn near her cell, he was big and smelt of booze, and by the way he was breathing, he was clearly asleep. Slowly and quietly, she moved over to where she was closest to the Islander, and then she reached for his dagger in his boot. The fool didn't keep it hidden very well. She was able to get it rather easily, and once she did, Alyssa moved back over to Shadow. Now all she had to do was wait for the right chance to strike at Theon Greyjoy.

She remained in the cell for a long while, it was hard for her to even guess how long she was down there for. With how many times she had actually seen the guards change out, Alyssa could only assume that she had been down there several days. Her entire body ached horribly, her throat was dry with thirst, her stomach hurt with hunger, and her head still felt as though it was on fire. The only thing that kept her sane through the days was the company of Shadow in the next cell.

"Prince Theon is back," an Ironborn came into the dungeons. _When did Theon even leave?_ "Grab Lady Alyssa and bring her to the courtyard. There's something she needs to see at our Prince's request."

The cell door opened, Alyssa was forced to her feet, and pushed forward by the guard who she'd stolen the dagger from, luckily it was hidden. The light of the day was blinding, she couldn't really see anything, but she could hear heart broken sobs. Alyssa blinked, focusing on two black forms on the gate. As her eyes actually got focused, her heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Maester Luwin was on the ground, crying hysterically. Two small, charred bodies hung from their necks above the gate of Winterfell.

"NO!" Alyssa let out a heart-wrenching scream, tears streamed from her eyes as she pulled out the dagger and rushed towards Theon. Before she could reach him, someone grabbed her. "How could you?! They were children!"

Bran and Rickon were so small, hanging there on the wall, not even identifiable. How could Theon kill two small boys? Boys who had looked at him as a brother. Alyssa was hyperventalating, she couldn't breathe. Theon wanted Winterfell, he took out Robb's heirs, but he still needed Robb out of the way to truly have Winterfell. Alyssa may have been Robb's heir now, but she'd give up her life before allowing Theon Greyjoy to touch her. Without saying a word, Theon sent her back to her cell, where her hands were bound. Then she was alone. Shadow was the only soul in the dungeon with Alyssa.

She screamed again, her heart hurt so much, she felt as though she was going to die. First her father, then-possibly-Arya, and now Bran and Rickon. She wanted to die. If it could bring her little brothers back, Alyssa would have gladly given her life. She didn't want to know what had happened to Osha and Hodor, it was probably as bad as what they had done to Bran and Rickon. As long as she refused to marry Theon Greyjoy, he wouldn't win.


	2. Chapter Two

**The Young Wolf**

He expected Theon back from the Iron Islands by now, but there had been no word from his best friend since he left to go convince Lord Greyjoy to join the North in the war to gain his Kingship of the Iron Islands. Roose Bolton and Rickard Karstark were in his warcounsil tent, going over battlestragies, when the squire of Lord Forrester came in with a scroll.

"A raven just arrived, Your Grace, from Winterfell," the squire said quickly.

Robb took the scroll from the squire and nodded, "Thank you."

As the squire left, he took a look at the scroll. The handwritting was clearly Theon's. At first, Robb was confused. Why would Theon be writting from Winterfell? As he read, a blind rage filled him:

"Robb, I have taken Winterfell, Bran and Rickon are dead. Alyssa is alive, for now. It all depends on her. She'll either become my wife or rot in the dungeons..."

Robb couldn't read any farther. He needed to know why Theon would do such a thing. What did he mean "Bran and Rickon are dead"? Both Roose and Rickard stared quietly at Robb, waiting for him to say something. He had never felt so angry before, the betrayal sank deep, like a knife in the back. If the message hadn't been written in Theon's handwritting, Robb would have refused to believe that it was true. It wasn't until Catelyn came into the tent that Robb snapped back to reality. His mother took one look at him and instantly knew that something was wrong.

A frown formed on her face, "What's wrong, Robb?"

"A raven, from Winterfell," Robb handed the scroll to his mother.

Catelyn began to shake her head, "No, this can't be true."

"I'm afriad it is," Robb slammed his fist down on the table and looked at the map, at Winterfell. Alyssa was still alive. That was something at least, and if he knew his younger sister, she wouldn't give into Theon Greyjoy.

"He'll kill her," Catelyn must have realized the same thing about her eldest daughter, the Winter Wolf-or as Theon used to call her "the Ice Queen". "If you don't do something, Robb, she'll be dead."

"What's wrong, Your Grace? Who are you speaking about?" Roose asked.

"Theon Greyjoy has proven to be a traitor," Robb couldn't take his eyes off of his shaking mother. "He has taken Winterfell, murdured my brothers, and he's holding my sister captive."

Both Roose and Rickard looked shocked, but only for a moment. Roose seemed to recover a lot faster, "If you would like, I could have my Bastard take care of it. He's at the Dreadfort, he'd reach Winterfell a lot faster than we could."

Catelyn's eyes darted to Robb, filled with a strain of hope. There was a chance to save their home from the Ironborn. There was a chance to save Alyssa from Theon. Robb took a deep breath as he nodded, "If the Ironborn leave Winterfell and return to their ships, grant them amnisty, and I want Theon Greyjoy alive. He's mine to deal with."

Roose nodded, "I'll send word right away."

Robb hugged his mother to him as his advisors left him. Catelyn began to sob against his black furs. He closed his eyes and whispered against her hair, "We'll make him pay for what he's done."


	3. Chapter Three

For about two weeks, every meal Alyssa had gotten, she split with Shadow. It was the same way with whatever water she was given. She was supposed to be "changing her mind", but the longer she remained locked up in the dungeons, the more angrier she became. The moment she got the chance, she was going to end Theon Greyjoy's life. He was going to suffer for what he had done to her brothers. To her home. She couldn't sleep, the images of her brothers' burnt bodies hanging from the gate were scorched into her mind. Everytime she closed her eyes, that is what she saw. Alyssa didn't want to sleep, even if she could do so. She never wanted to think of her brothers the way she had seen them last, she wanted to think of them alive and well.

A loud warhorn sounded outside, whistling through the entire castle. Alyssa's eyes widened, Robb had sent help. She knew that he would. For a moment, she believed that it was just a part of her imagination, but moments later, the horn sounded again. How had Robb gotten to Winterfell so quickly? Was it even Robb? A fire burned inside Alyssa, she wished that she could help the people outside of Winterfell, but inside the cell, she was powerless. The only power she had was over her own fate. Until then, she had started to believe her choices were marry Theon or die. She had gladly chosen death, but Theon had thought that if he kept her locked up, she would change her mind. Every ten minutes or so, the horn went off, reminding everyone within Winterfell that there was an army outside.

"FUCK!" Theon slammed the door to the dungeons. His eyes flashed desperately at her, "Alyssa, you _have_ to marry me."

"I'd rather die here, in this cell," Alyssa stated coldly.

"We both know that's not true, Lyssa," Theon leaned against her cell as he looked at her.

"You _took_ my home, murdured my brothers, and held me captive, yet you expect me to willingly marry you," Alyssa glared at him. "There may have been one time that I would have married you willingly, but that time has long past."

"You marry me, you'll get your home back," Theon said.

Alyssa's dark eyes glared at him through the bars of the cell, "I won't get my brothers back. I can't marry someone who killed my little brothers. I **won't** do it."

The horn whistled through the dungeons, making Theon cringe. It was already looking as though the horn blower was going to win the siege for the army beyond the gates of Winterfell. He let out a harsh breath as he began to pace, "Once I deal with the bastards outside the gates, you'll marry me. You'll do it, for your fucking dog." Alyssa's dark eyes darted over to Shadow, who was snarling at Theon. The direwolf understood the threat towards her mistress, and didn't like it one bit. After what he had done to Bran and Rickon, she wouldn't put it past the son-of-a-bitch to hurt Shadow. A cold smile formed over Theon's face, as though he thought he had won, "I see we have an understanding."

Alyssa stared at Theon, he could believe whatever he wished. **First** he had to defeat whoever was outside of Winterfell. He pulled out a small flask and held it through the bars of her cell. Alyssa stepped back away from him, "What is it?"

"Milk of the Poppy," Theon replied. "For any pain you're in right now."

Why would he even care? Still, the thought of not feeling...not dreaming... it made Alyssa grab the flask and take a drink. She moved close to Shadow, who was still snarling at Theon, daring him to make a move. As Theon left, the warm fuzzy feeling of the Milk of the Poppy washed over her and pulled her under. Even the sound of the warhorn drowned out as nothingness surrounded Alyssa.

* * *

Shadow howling along with the sound of the warhorn pulled Alyssa out of her dreamless sleep. Only the Gods knew how long she had been out for. The Milk of the Poppy had helped her aches, and the haze still kept her body numb. She dizzily looked around the dungeons, everything was fuzzy. A figure dressed in light grey was at the bars of the cell, it took Alyssa a long moment to realize that it was Maester Luwin. He looked concerned, but releaved to see her. She had kind of assumed that Theon had taken the old Maester's life as well.

"Luwin?" Alyssa's voice was harsh.

"My Lady," Luwin's eyes sparkled sadly in the light from the torches.

"How long..." the dizziness made her trail off.

"Theon, he's not going to surrender, he plans on... taking Winterfell down with him," Luwin breathed out. "I even tried to convince him to leave Winterfell, but he refuses to let it go. That warhorn has...taken it's toll on Theon, my Lady. He plans to fight the men who are outside of Winterfell."

Alyssa blinked several times as Maester Luwin's words sank in. She forced herself to stand, "When?"

"Later today," Maester Luwin looked down. "I came to give you more Milk of the Poppy, Lady Alyssa, incase the men outside are not our friends. I'm expected in the courtyard soon, please, take it."

"I can't," Alyssa shook her head.

"Please, child, do this for me, I don't have much time," Luwin pleaded.

"I need to be myself," Alyssa argued with the old man. "I can't do that with that stuff muddling everything up."

"Then you decide," the Maester grabbed her hand and placed the bottle in her hands. "You're a strong woman, my Lady, you were a strong-willed child, just as Arya now is. No matter what happens, you've made this House proud."

Alyssa frowned at Maester Luwin as he turned around and hurried out of the dungeons. She stared blankly at the bottle as the warhorn blew again, Luwin was afraid. Why? Because Theon might have someone try to kill her? Alyssa didn't want to think about that, she was too weak to fight off anyone who would try to harm her. She pet Shadow's chest, if she was going to die, at least she was in Winterfell, where she belonged. She was with her direwolf, the one animal she had bonded to, just as her sibilings had bonded to theirs. Still, Alyssa continued to stare at the bottle; her fingers brushed through Shadow's soft black fur, even drugged, the wolf was the only thing that comforted her.

"What should I do, Shadow? My heart hurts," the loss of Bran and Rickon was still fresh, and as she began to sober, the pain returned. If only she'd been able to slit Theon's throat for what he had done to her brothers... Shadow howled with the warhorn, as though it was music. The sad song broke Alyssa's heart even more, Shadow must have lost her siblings as well, Summer and Shaggydog. If she _did_ survive this, then she would wake up, if not, then she wouldn't have to worry about it. She closed her eyes as she drank the liquid and continued to rub her fingers through Shadow's fur. Her life was placed in the hands of the Old Gods now, she prayed that they watched over her better than they had her brothers.


	4. Chapter Four

**The Red Wolf**

**Sorry the chapters have been so short, I want each character's POV to have their own chapter, or all four of these chapters would have been together.**

Joffery was gloating, the Ironborn held Winterfell, news had spread that Theon Greyjoy had killed all the Starks within the walls. Bran... Rickon... was Alyssa still in Ironrath, or had she returned home? Sansa didn't know. She'd seen Lady Mira of House Forrester among Margaery Tyrell's handmaidens, but never had the oppertunity to ask. Ever since she was forced to marry Tyrion, Margaery didn't spend as much time with Sansa anymore. She noticed that her husband was trying to make her life more pleasant, but she **hated** King's Landing. Shae was the only one she trusted, no matter how much her handmaided told her not to. After the walk in the gardens with Tyrion earlier, she couldn't help but think somewhat differently of him. He had _actually_ made her smile, and she could have sworn that he blushed a little when she told him about Arya stuffing sheep dung into her bed.

"Aunt Sansa," Joffery gave her a cold smile, Cersei's smile matched her son's. "I have wonderful news, that I **must** share with you." His smug snicker made Sansa's skin crawl as she stopped, Shae was right behind her. "Robb Stark is dead, so is your bitch of a mother."

Sansa began to shake, Joffery let out a pleased laugh as he walked away, his mother close behind him. Sansa didn't want to believe it. She _couldn't _believe it. Her family was being taken from her one by one. Everyone. Still, the words sank in, her heart was breaking, again. Shae put her hand on Sansa's arm, but she shrugged the handmaiden away. Robb was the only hope she had that Joffery would be defeated and she would be saved from the Lannisters. Now he was dead. Her father, her mother, her sisters, her brothers... they had all left her alone. She hated Joffery more than ever, soft sobs escaped her as she rushed to the bed chambers she had to share with Tyrion.

Tyrion, just the thought of the little lion made her skin crawl, she didn't want to see him. Not now, he probably knew about it. He knew and he didn't even tell her. She went to the window and looked out at King's Landing, the place where her family's problems had started. It was all her fault. If she hadn't wanted to be queen, then her family would still be alive. Her father would have told Robert Baratheon to find a different Hand of the King, that the Starks belonged in the North. In Winterfell.

"Sansa-" Shae moved towards her.

"Just leave me alone," Sansa said coldly, not looking away from the window.

"If you need any-" Shae started.

"I don't. Go," Sansa was trying her hardest not to take her anger out on Shae. She didn't deserve it.

She was left alone, her hatred for the Lannisters grew as she sat there, looking at the city. The only one who was innocent in all of this was Prince Tommen, he was the only one with Lannister blood that hadn't harmed her or her family. How could they... how could Robb be tricked into a trap by the Lannisters? Tears poured from her eyes, she lost everything. The only thing she had left from her family was the doll given to her by her father, Eddard. That had been meaningless when it had been given to her, but after everything that had happened, the doll had gained a deeper meaning. It held her innocence, something that King's Landing had taken away from her. The only thing remaining of that innocence was her virginity.

There was no way for Sansa to get revenge, Tyrion and Cersei had been playing the Game a lot longer than she had been alive, they both lived for it. If she made a move to get back at them, they would know. The reality of that made the tears flow freely down her face. She would never be able to get the revenge she desired. She took a deep breath, but it only made more sobs escape her lips. She bit her lip and quieted her little sobs as she heard someone enter the room.

"Sansa..." Tyrion's voice came softly from by the door of their chambers.

As she looked at him, she couldn't stop the loathing that entered her eyes. She didn't care about the look of concern that was on his face. She _hated_ him. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to hear his lies. He backed away, out of the room and she looked back out the window. She was alone.


	5. Chapter Five

**The Winter Wolf**

The bed was soft below her, Shadow's head was on her lap, and she was wrapped in furs to keep her warm. Where was she? The bed chamber she was in wasn't in Winterfell, she would recognize a room in Winterfell if she was in one. She sat up, accedently startling a young blonde girl who was tending to the fire in the bed chambers. Shadow glanced lazily at the girl, then laid her head back down on Alyssa's lap. How long had she been out for? The last thing she could remember was taking the Milk of the Poppy, then everything else after that was blank.

"Mlady, you're awake," the girl's eyes were wide.

Alyssa looked around the bed chamber and frowned, "Where am I?"

"The Dreadfort, Mlady," the girl answered. "I'm Tansy, if it pleases you, Mlady."

Alyssa laid back down, the Boltons had come to her rescue. It was too late for Bran and Rickon, but still, they had proven to be true friends. She closed her eyes and breathed, "What happened to Winterfell's Maester?"

"I assume he died, Mlady," Tansy shifted and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked, opening her eyes.

"To tell Lord Ramsay that you've awakened, Lady Alyssa," Tansy replied. "He's been concerned about your wellbeing since the Bolton men pulled you and your wolf out of Winterfell."

Ramsay? Alyssa could have sworn that Roose Bolton didn't have any living legitimate children left. As Tansy left, Alyssa stared at the stone ceiling, why wasn't she in Winterfell? What did Theon do to her home? Shadow adjusted herself and wiggled her way up closer to Alyssa, like her direwolf, Alyssa didn't want to be separated from Shadow ever again. Not how she had been in the dungeons. Forced to watched the fierce beast caged, meant to tourcher her. Alyssa tried not to think about Bran or Rickon, if only the Boltons had arrived sooner... if only Theon would have had a heart towards the two small boys. A cold draft made Alyssa sink deeper into the furs and snuggle closer to Shadow's warm body. She was weak, tired still from what her body must have gone through.

The door to the bed chambers opened and a young man, clean shaven and slightly older than she was, walked through. Alyssa had met Roose Bolton several times in her life, if it wasn't for the sharp blue eyes, she would have never guessed he was related to the man. Ramsay was a good looking young man, the small smile on his face was warming as he bowed.

"I appologize, my Lady, for keeping you waiting," he straightened himself. "I'm Ramsay Bolton, Roose Bolton, the Lord of the Dreadfort's-"

"You got me out of Winterfell," Alyssa stopped the formalities. "Thank you."

His ice blue eyes lit up a bit, "It was my duty, my Lady."

"What happened to Winterfell?" Alyssa asked.

"The Ironborn put the place to the tourch. If it wasn't for that wolf of yours, we would have never found you," Ramsay replied.

Alyssa glanced at Shadow, her protector and smiled a bit, "She probably expected that horn to go off. She was howling everytime it went off."

"Or it could have been the flames," Ramsay was smiling at the direwolf at Alyssa's side.

"What of Theon Greyjoy?" Alyssa needed to know if the bastard who wrecked her life was dead.

"He's being delt with in... traditional ways," Ramsay stated.

Alyssa looked away from Ramsay, she knew of the Bolton's traditions, Maester Luwin insisted that if she was to be trained how _she_ insisted, that she learn what Robb and her brothers learned. The traditions and ways of the bannermen of the Starks. Even if they were less than pleasant. The main thing that popped into Alyssa's mind was the very thing that was on the Bolton banner, a flayed man. Either that, or a hunt, though Alyssa had believed that those were just rumors. Tall tales, like what Old Nan used to tell her when she was little.

"He killed my brothers," she breathed out. "Then let me out of the dungeons, just so I could see their bodies hanging from the gates. They were just little boys, Rickon wasn't even ten yet, and Bran... he couldn't even walk. Does Robb know?"

"He's the one who sent me, my Lady," Ramsay nodded. He cleared his throat and motioned for two girls to come into the room. One of them was Tansy, the other was a burnette who had a cold smile. "Tansy and Myranda will be your... kind of handmaidens until we get farther news from the south. My father has instructed me to keep you as comfortable as possible and to treat you as his honored guest."

"Thank you again, Lord Ramsay, for everything," Alyssa smiled weakly.

"Don't mind my absence, I've been getting things in order. The Ironborn are all over the Northern coast," Ramsay bowed again before he left.

Tansy and Myranda stood by the door, as if waiting for Alyssa to say something to them. Alyssa just pet Shadow, she wasn't really in the mood to tell handmaidens what they should do. Even Alyssa knew how to be a handmaiden, she'd done her share of duties as Lady Forrester's ward for two years. She let out a breath and closed her eyes, imagining herself back in Winterfell. It wasn't like it was now, instead everyone was there. Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Jon, and Alyssa all together again. The thought of being together with her entire family again caused some tears to stream down her face. What was happening to her family wasn't fair. What had they done that was so terribly wrong, that it angered the Gods so much? Was it the war with the Lannisters? Was it the honor that bound them... the honor her brother broke by marrying someone else besides his betrothed?

"Are you okay, Mlady?" Tansy's voice pulled Alyssa from her imagination.

"I'm fine," Alyssa didn't open her eyes. She kept her hand on Shadow's back, knowing that the direwolf was unpredictable. As long as she managed to keep her emotions calm, Shadow wouldn't think of anyone as a threat.

* * *

She wandered around the Dreadfort with Shadow close behind her, she wasn't surprised how different it was than both Winterfell and Ironrath. Alyssa kept reminding herself that the Dreadfort had an extremely bloody history. Ever since she regained her mind, Shadow had refused to leave her side.

"You're up and walking around," Ramsay came out of nowhere and caused Alyssa to jump a bit.

"I'm stronger than I look," Alyssa stated.

"So I've heard," Ramsay gave her a small smile. "Is it true your father allowed you to learn everything your brother learned?"

"If we wanted to learn something, my father wanted it done right," Alyssa nodded. "I attended exicutions with my brothers, I went hunting with my brothers, I got to do everything they did. All because I threatened to exhile myself to Essos."

Ramsay's eyes lit up in a strange way, "So you enjoy a good hunt?"

"As much as Shadow does," Alyssa's answer made the flicker in Ramsay's blue eyes dance wildly.

"Perhaps sometime you would like to join me," Ramsay's smile made Alyssa feel a little uneasy.

"That would be nice, Lord Ramsay," Alyssa forced herself to smile back at Ramsay. She looked around the hall and then down at her feet, "Has there been any news, from the south?"

Ramsay's smile vanished as he shook his head, "Not yet, my Lady. I sent a raven to my father to let him know everything that had happened. When news does come, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you," she breathed out. "I don't mean to sound ungreatful, but I think I belong with my mother and brother."

"When I get any word from the south, I'll let you know, my Lady," Ramsay stated. "Until then, make yourself at home. You're safe here."

Alyssa tilted her head a little as she eyed Ramsay, "Are you always so nice, my Lord?"

As the words left her mouth, a smile spread across his face, his eyes began to sparkle wildly, "I can be ruthless when I want to be." Alyssa believed him. Most of the men she had met were ruthless when they wanted to be. She had heard how ruthless Robb had been in battle, he had won every battle he faced against the Lannisters, but still, he was one of the sweetest men that she'd ever met aside from Jon... she took a deep breath and looked away from Ramsay. What was she going to do? With Bran and Rickon dead, she was Robb's heir to the North. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be a queen if anything happened to Robb. Robb didn't want to be a king, but the Northerners had made him one. Alyssa didn't know how to lead armies, she knew how to rule a House, but Robb was the one to learn how to be the Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North. Ramsay cleared his throat, "Are you okay, my Lady?"

Alyssa took a shakey breath as she nodded, "I'm just coping. I didn't... I didn't get to lay my brothers to rest in Winterfell's crypts, where they belong."

"When the Ironborn are cleared out of the North, I'm sure your brother will have someone do that," Ramsay's voice was gentle.

Alyssa felt weird, she wasn't sure what to say or how to react. There was something about his voice that just didn't seem like it was meant to be that gentle. It could have been a Bolton trait, Roose Bolton definitely wasn't a gentle man. That must have been what felt off about Ramsay, he was trying to be gentle when Boltons weren't really known for being gentle. She continued to walk around the Dreadfort with Ramsay and Shadow at her side. She prayed that Robb sent news soon, she craved to be with the remainder of her family while she had them.

* * *

For the life of her, She couldn't find Tansy or Myranda. Even the hounds... and Theon were gone. Something was going on, but Alyssa was sure she didn't want to know. After she'd gotten to see even the mental state Ramsay had somehow put Theon Greyjoy into, she kind of didn't want to know what Ramsay was up to when he took the broken man out. She knew that he slept with the dogs, like an animal. A pet. At one time, Alyssa may have felt compassion for Theon, she may have tried to help him, but he was getting what he deserved in Alyssa's eyes. She just didn't want to know what he was going through. Whatever it was, it hurt him as much as he had hurt her brothers, only his suffering continued. Though, everytime she saw the shell of the man she once knew, she couldn't help but remember her brothers hanging from the gates. Alyssa shook her head and let out a sigh. The hounds were barking in the distance, the sound was coming from out the window, but it still caused Shadow to howl in response.

"Hush now," Alyssa said softly, stopping to pet the direwolf.

She didn't know the Dreadfort that well, so she went back to the chambers she'd been using. At Ironrath, the Forresters never left her alone, unless she wished it. Tansy had been the same way for the most part, more than Myranda, who made Alyssa feel uncomfortable. There was something wrong with the way that the woman looked at her. It was almost as if Myranda wanted Alyssa dead, it was very unsettling.

As though thinking about the woman summoned her, Myranda came through the door, a wicked look was in her eyes. Her smile almost scared Alyssa, "How has your day been, Mlady?"

"Fine..." Alyssa kept her hand on Shadow as a low growl came from the direwolf. "Where's Tansy?"

"She's gone," Myranda's smile widened. "She left a while ago... we escorted her to her family."

Shadow's growl grew louder, her dark fur stood as she looked at Myranda. If it wasn't for Alyssa, Shadow would have attacked the woman by now. Myranda froze and stared at the direwolf, it was as though she didn't know how to react. In whatever way she was threatening Alyssa, Shadow was picking up on it, and **didn't** like it one bit. Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Myranda, but kept her hand on Shadow, just incase it was a mistake. Finally, Myranda backed out of the room, as soon as she was gone, the growling stopped.

Tansy was gone? Why didn't she say good-bye or anything to Alyssa? Perhaps she just wanted to get away? Alyssa looked out the window of the bed chambers, Ramsay was in the courtyard of the Dreadfort, and horses were coming through the gate. She stared down at him, his hands were behind his back as a large group of Bolton men came through, along with a carriage. It was almost as if he could feel her gaze, Ramsay looked up at Alyssa and smiled a bit, before his attention went to Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort. A young woman who was very heavy in weight, got out of the carriage, Ramsay gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and a group of women led her into the castle. Roose Bolton said something to Ramsay before turning and looking up at Alyssa.

He made a motion to her, leaving Alyssa no other choice than to go greet him. Shadow was close behind her, of course, as she made her way down through the castle and down to the Entrance Hall. Roose Bolton, the Lord of the Dreadfort, gave her a warm smile the moment she walked up to him.

"Lady Alyssa, it's been too long," Roose's smile grew kind of sad.

"It has been," Alyssa nodded.

"I'm sorry if Ramsay had offended you in-" Roose started.

"He's been very kind, my Lord," Alyssa offered him a smile. When he didn't return the smile in full, her stomach turned as she took a deep breath, "Do you have any news of my mother and Robb... and Sansa?"

"Sansa has been wed to Tyrion Lannister," Roose replied and held his arm out. Alyssa linked her arm with his and tried to stop the feeling in her stomach, "And I bring bad news. Robb Stark is dead, as is Lady Stark. They were killed, during the wedding of your uncle and one of the Frey girls. I had just married one of the Frey girls, so..." Roose cleared his throat, Alyssa felt dizzy and clung onto the Lord's arm. "I was given a choice, die for a king who was dead, or bend the knee and return to the North. I told your mother at the feast, before the Bedding, that you were safe in the Dreadfort. I chose to return to the one Stark I knew I could protect."

"Robb..." a lump formed in her throat.

Lord Bolton continued, "Because I bent the knee, the Lannisters... they made me Warden of the North, believing you to be dead with the rest of your family, and that Sansa is now heir to Winterfell." Alyssa could barely hear him, all her mind kept thinking was: _Robb is dead. My mother is dead. What am I going to do now?_ "The North has always followed the Starks, and that is true even... Lady Alyssa?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Bolton," tears stung her eyes.

"You have no reason to be sorry, my Lady," Roose's voice was soft. It changed as he spoke to another woman who seemed to be part of the Bolton household, "Take Lady Stark to her chambers. Give her time to grieve properly, and tell Ramsay that I'll be in my study."

"Yes, Mlord," the woman said quickly, whisking Alyssa away from the new Warden of the North, and through the Dreadfort.

Everyone she ever loved was dead. She had Jon and Sansa left, but they were both too far away from her, and they both probably believed her to be dead, if that was what the Lannisters believed. Eddard, Catelyn, Robb, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were all dead, yet she was alive. Why were the Gods so cruel to punish her family in such a way? There couldn't be any way she could feel more... broken inside. The moment she was alone with her direwolf in the bed chambers, a scream came from her. She fell to the ground, not even able to make it to her bed and screamed again, Alyssa continued to scream and clenched her aching chest until she became so lightheaded that everything just went black.


	6. Chapter Six

**The Red Wolf**

Sansa frowned as Tyrion entered their bed chambers, making Shae and Podrick leave. She trusted him enough to know that he wasn't going to force himself upon her. If he was going to try to comfort her again, she was going to scream. She already knew that she had to take a few bites of her food at the wedding, just as she did when they had dinner with Lord Tywin Lannister. She wasn't in the mood for pitty. She knew that Joffery was going to make her life a living nightmare until the day she died, and pitty was the last thing she wanted anymore. She wanted Joffery dead.

Tyrion cleared his throat when she didn't look at him, then he spoke softly, "I got you something to wear... to the wedding."

Sansa's bright eyes looked at her husband suspiciously. Why was he giving her a gift? He sat down a small box on the table and pulled out a gold chain that had a grey stone hanging from it. Grey... a Stark color. She blinked several times without moving, what was he doing? She held her hair up and let him place the necklace around her neck. She _was_ going to wear the necklace that Ser Dontos had given to her, but she couldn't really refuse to wear the first thing that Tyrion had given to her besides the ring.

"Thank you, Tyrion," Sansa said quietly.

Her husband offered her a small smile as he poured himself a glass of wine and took a deep breath, "We just have to make it through the wedding and the celebrations."

"You make it sound easier than it might be," Sansa toyed around with the grey stone. It strangely reminded her of home...

"I'm trying to be optimistic," Tyrion downed his glass of wine before pouring another. "I'm sure that this is going to be-"

"Fun for Joffery?" Sansa offered.

He smiled a little bit as he nodded. Once the second glass was gone, Tyrion sat it down and let out a small sigh, "I have some things I must take care of before the wedding. I will see you soon."

Sansa watched as he left. She placed the necklace that Ser Dontos had given to her back in a jewelery box before she stood and walked out the door. She had a feeling that it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

She looked around the wedding celebration. She hadn't seen Shae for hours now. Where was she at? Sansa felt horrible, Joffery was enjoying himself, laughing at the dwarves who played out the War of Five Kings. Tyrion definitely didn't want to be there, watching the display, playing cup-bearer to the smug King who was determined to make their day a living Hell. When Tyrion asked if they could leave, Joffery insisted that they sit back down and stay.

"Do you think that I can go?" Sansa asked her husband.

Tyrion glanced over at Joffery, who was occupied with Margaery, then he gave a short nod, "I'll meet you back in our chambers. I'm sure Joffery would notice if I left with you."

Sansa took the chance when she had it. She managed to escape the main part of the Wedding Celebration, and made it to where Cersei had forced Queen Margaery's handmaidens to stay. Her eyes widened when she saw Mira Forrester with one of Tyrion's business associates. They were in a deep conversation, so Sansa tried to sneak past the Northern girl without her noticing.

"Lady Sansa," Mira smiled at Sansa before she could get fully away.

"Lady Mira," Sansa stopped immediately. She noticed that Margaery's other handmaiden was looking on nervously. Was she not supposed to be talking to Sansa? "I'm sorry about the loss of your father and brother."

Mira's smile went sad as she nodded, "And I for your family." The other handmaiden cleared her throat, making Mira sigh, "I'm sorry, I should go, my Lady. I hope to have the chance to see you again."

Sansa continued on her way back to her chambers, the entire time she looked around for Shae. Bron was gone as well, there was no sign of Tyrion's sellsword knight. The moment she left the Gardens, the tall woman, Lady Breinne of Tarth, came to her side, kind of startling Sansa. Breinne had to be the tallest woman at the wedding, and she wore formal clothing for a man, not woman. Immediately, Sansa thought of her sisters, Alyssa and Arya would have loved to meet a woman who insisted she wasn't a Lady.

"Lady Sansa? I'm Breinne of Tarth... I was sworn to your mother, she..." the woman started.

"She sent you to bring Jaime Lannister back to the capital for exchange for me, Tyrion told me," Sansa stated. "But my mother is dead."

She was surprised at the sad look that entered Breinne of Tarth's eyes, "And I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect her, my Lady."

Sansa was unsure what to say, she just continued to walk towards her chambers. She wanted to escape everything. After everything Joffery had arranged and said during his wedding about her family, she was tired of people. She was even debating on actually having some wine with Tyrion, because she knew that he would definitely be drinking after dealing with Joffery. Lady Breinne continued to talk, but Sansa drowned out her voice, like she got used to doing with Tyrion. She didn't really realize that Breinne walked her to her chambers until she reached the door.

"Thank you, Lady Breinne, but I would like to be left alone," Sansa told the tall woman.

Breinne nodded and bowed as Sansa walked into her chambers. It was good to be alone finally, the only person she wanted was Shae, but she was nowhere to be found. Cersei's handmaidens were all attending the Wedding Celebration, but Shae, she should have been somewhere Sansa could find her. She poured some of Tyrion's wine into a glass and gulped it down quickly. The second glass, she drank as she thought of everyone she loved who had died because of the Lannisters. Because of Joffery. By the time she was halfway through her third glass of wine, Tyrion came into their shared chambers, looking extremely releaved.

"They started the Bedding Ceremony," Tyrion sat at the table and poured himself a glass of wine, then he narrowed his eyes at Sansa. "This bottle feels pretty empty."

"I'm sorry, I just-" Sansa started.

Tyrion chuckled and shook his head, "You're fine, Sansa. You can have as much wine as you want. After today, we both deserve it." He stood and went over to his desk, pulling out a red paper that was folded. He gave Sansa a small smile as he went to the door and peaked out, "Podrick, would you deliver this for me? Immediately. Thank you."

Sansa took another drink of her wine before she breathed out, "Do you know where Shae is? I haven't seen her since this morning."

"She left, Sansa," Tyrion stated as he came back to the table.

"Shae left?" Sansa looked down at her wine. She felt alone and abandoned, like she felt before Shae came along in the first place.

"I'll find you another handmaiden," Tyrion said.

"Not one I can trust," Sansa felt as though she was going to cry again.

"Trust..." Tyrion eyed her for a moment before he let out a breath. "If I want your trust, honesty would be the best course. I vowed to protect you and keep you from harm, and that vow is serious. I was the one who sent Shae away."

Sansa blinked at Tyrion, trying to understand, "Why?"

"You've been hurt enough, she was my... whore," Tyrion took a large gulp off of his wine. "When I was acting as Hand of the King for my father, I placed her as your handmaiden, so you'd have a friend, and so no one would know she was my whore. My father would have killed her." Sansa stared at Tyrion and remained quiet as he finished off his wine and went after the flask. "Once I promised to protect you and keep you from harm, I couldn't get myself to bed her. She was demanding that I admitted my love for her or send her away."

"So you sent her away," Sansa felt horrible. Not once had she thought about what Tyrion had to give up when he married her. He had been with Shae, and because of Sansa, he lost the woman he loved.

"So I sent her away," Tyrion nodded. "I'm willing to-" he took a drink off of the wine flask, kind of reminding Sansa of their wedding night, "wait until you're ready. And if that time never comes, so be it."

Sansa couldn't help the guilt that she felt, so it was her fault that Shae was gone. Of course it was. If she could go back, she would have begged her father to tell Robert Baratheon "no", just as he had done with Alyssa, who had been against a union with Joffery. Sansa had thought her sister was a fool, but it turned out that Alyssa had been the smart one. She never wanted for her family to die or for other relationships to be destroyed because of her, but it all happened anyways. All she asked for was to be queen, and this was the price she was paying for her wish. What a foolish little child she had been. She wasn't acting like a Tully or a Stark when she first came to King's Landing, she just wanted to please Cersei. She should have thought more like Alyssa and Arya, then maybe she would have never wanted Joffery. But it didn't happen that way. Perhaps if Tyrion was willing to give up what mattered to him, then Sansa could give him a chance and at least build a friendship with her husband. In a way, he had been looking out for her since he arrived in King's Landing, and he sacrificed his love for a wife who couldn't stand him.


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Winter Wolf**

She stared at the food on her plate, it was the first time she'd been out of the bed chambers since Roose Bolton told her about the loss of her mother and older brother. Lord Bolton had invited Alyssa to join him and his wife for dinner, which she had barely eaten. She believed that Roose Bolton wanted something, but he hadn't asked for anything. He only made sure that she was comfortable. Myranda had been dismissed as Alyssa's handmaiden by Roose Bolton, and she was given three Bolton women who had served him for years. Shadow didn't seem to mind them, which made it easier for her to leave Shadow alone in her chambers. Alyssa shifted in her seat and let out a breath as she moved her food around her plate.

"Thank you for joining us for dinner," Lady Bolton smiled brightly at her. The large, young woman had a kind smile, her eyes twinkled in a strange innocent way as she smiled.

"I can't very well starve myself, my Lady," Alyssa forced herself to smile back.

"Ramsay told me about what you experienced in your own home," Roose pulled Alyssa's attention to him. "I wish we would have known what was happening sooner, sadly we don't always get what we want." Alyssa quietly nodded her agreement, she felt empty. Everything she felt, it was dulled, the only thing she cared about now was Shadow. With Roose Bolton as Warden of the North, she wasn't responsible for what happened to the North now. "I'm glad that you survived the Ironborn occupation of Winterfell, and you'll be safe here. You're too far from the capital for anyone to harm you."

"Thank you, Lord Bolton, for everything," Alyssa said weakly.

"Gather your strength, Lady Alyssa, we have some matters we have to discuss when you're feeling up for it," Roose told her.

Alyssa nodded, she had a feeling that he wanted something, and she was going to find out as soon as she got out of her funk... _if_ she ever got out of it. She lost everything. Her home, her family, but of course there was something others wanted from her. She wanted revenge, she wanted Joffery Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, and Walder Frey to all pay for what they had done to her family. Something simular to the fate Theon Greyjoy had faced for them all seemed fair to Alyssa. The brutal thoughts remained in her mind as she forced herself to eat some of the mutton on her plate.

As she swallowed her bite, she looked at Roose Bolton and sighed, "What do you want from me, Lord Bolton?"

"Beg pardon?" Roose froze, her question caught him off guard.

"You wanted to discuss something with me," Alyssa pointed out.

"Only when your mind is clear," Roose stated. "It's never wise to make any kind of decision when you're upset. It never turns out well."

Alyssa looked back down at her plate, he was right. She'd never seen her father act irrationally, he usually slept on all decisions. Robb... he was the impulsive one, most of the Stark children were. She would try to get in the right mind, so she could figure out what Roose Bolton wanted to speak to her about at the very least. Other than that, he was right about her needing to be of sound mind. How could she function properly if she was to go crazy thinking about how she should be dead along with the rest of her family. She was greatful for everything that the Boltons had done for her, and what they were doing for her. It was just... Alyssa had no way to repay that kindness, because of Theon Greyjoy, she had nothing. If he was expecting something in return, Roose Bolton was going to be gravely disappointed. Still, she'd never really seen a greedy streak in the man, he'd always been kind and polite to her.

"If you would like, Lady Alyssa, I have something that would help you," Lady Bolton offered.

Alyssa looked at the larger woman in silence as she eyed her for a long moment. The last thing she wanted to do was drug herself and farther incompasitate her mind. A small frown formed on her face, "What is it?"

"It's tea, it's kind of bitter, but it's great for clearing the body and mind," Walda Bolton's smile was bright.

Alyssa's eyes darted over to Roose, who was watching her, waiting for her to give her answer to his large wife. She took a deep breath before she nodded, "I would like that, Lady Bolton. It's very nice of you to even offer."

Walda's smile seemed to brighten even more as she nodded happily. She seemed a little oblivious that the world was shit around her, a quality that Alyssa wished that she possessed as well. Whatever innocence that Alyssa had, felt as though it had died with the rest of her family, and Alyssa couldn't even pretend to be oblivious to the fact that she would never see any one from House Stark ever again. That would be lying to herself, and she knew that could be more dangerous than just accepting what had happened. The North never forgets, her father had told her that once while trying to get her to see why he did things the way he did them. That was what she would do for her family. Never forget. The rest of the North wouldn't forget what the Lannisters and Freys did, neither would Alyssa.

The meal continued in silence, which was probably for the best. Alyssa wasn't really sure what could be said now. She'd already voiced her thanks, and Lord Bolton had insisted that she continue to get back to herself. There was a possiblity that he would want to discuss her standing as Robb's rightful heir, which as she thought about it, was possibly what that was about. Alyssa would definitely have to be in the right frame of mind to even think about talking about that. It wasn't something she wanted to think about at the moment. Bran was supposed to be Robb's heir, the next Lord of Winterfell...or King of the North. Though after what had happened, she doubted that anyone would call a Stark a king or queen ever again. She'd be surprised if anyone ever wanted to follow a Stark ever again after what happened to her brother. Alyssa wouldn't blame anyone if that was the case, but Roose seemed determined to keep her safe and get her back to her old self. That small gesture made her feel as though she should at least _try_ to get better. No matter how bitter her heart felt.

* * *

It took her several days, but she got herself somewhat back into her old ruitine, waking up with the first light of dawn and taking a walk in the courtyard helped her mind to clear. Shadow seemed happy to be outside with Alyssa with her, it was nice, being able to think clearly for the first time since Theon invaded Winterfell. The tea that Lady Bolton had given to her helped out a lot. The more her mind cleared, the more that Alyssa was determined to get some kind of justice for her family. There was nothing she could do right now, she hadn't seen Lord Bolton yet that morning, and she didn't have any idea of where she would even begin with bringing those who hurt her family to justice. That only made her more determined to find out what Roose Bolton wanted to talk to her about. If there was even a chance that he would help her take down the Lannisters, then Alyssa was more than willing to hear him out.

"You're up early, my Lady," Roose put his black leather glooves on his hands as he approached her. "Are you feeling well?"

"Best I've been in a long time, Lord Bolton," Alyssa nodded.

"Walk with me," Roose motioned his hand towards the gate. Alyssa followed beside him, walking outside of the castle walls of the Dreadfort for the first time since she arrived. Shadow darted out past them and rushed through the trees, circling back and doing the same thing again. They started walking along the wall, but still outside of the Dreadfort. "Do you feel safe here?"

Alyssa blinked several times, Roose's question caught her off guard. She nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

A small smile played on Roose Bolton's lips, then he went serious, "As a Stark, you know that the North has _always_ followed your family."

Alyssa nodded again and repeated, "Yes, my Lord."

"Even now, the North **wants** a Stark to rule," Roose helped her over a large rock. "By all rights, _you_ are Robb Stark's heir. The North made him King of the North." Alyssa's eyes darted to Roose Bolton. What was he getting at? Yes, she was Robb's heir, but since the Lannisters won... he would be known as a rebel. Not a king. "Do you understand what I'm implying, Lady Stark?"

Alyssa frowned as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Lord Bolton, I don't."

"Technically, _you're_ Queen of the North, right now, everyone believes you to be dead, all except those in my House," Roose stated bluntly. "No matter what the Crown in the South says, the North would claim you as their ruler before anyone of Lannister blood."

"You're suggesting that I wage war on the South again, after everyone just returned home?" Alyssa frowned.

Roose chuckled a bit as he shook his head, "I'm suggesting that you claim your right, but wait for the right time. In the meantime, you are a welcome guest in my home."

Alyssa studied Roose Bolton for a long moment as they continued around the wall of the Dreadfort, and then she sighed, "And what's in it for you, my Lord?"

"Only that my Queen remembers who helped her," Roose smiled.

Alyssa _knew_ that couldn't possibly be all that Roose Bolton wanted from her. He was the most powerful man in the North right now as Warden of the North, why would he willing give that power over to her? That didn't make any sense to Alyssa at all. Still, Roose Bolton was right. She knew that the North had followed the Starks, possibly for so long that they only wanted a Stark. It made her somewhat happy to know that the Northerners craved to follow a Stark, even after everything that had happened. If Lord Bolton wanted to be her Hand, she didn't care, he could be anything he wanted, the fact that he was helping her at all was the reason she was even alive. He could sell her to the Lannisters for more gold than he could ever hope to spend, but he didn't seem to even want that.

"Is there anything else?" Alyssa asked.

"If anything comes up, I'll let you know, Your Grace," Roose's blue eyes lit up.

Alyssa nodded and breathed out, "Can we keep the Queen stuff-"

"Between us?" Roose offered. "That is why I thought we would walk out here. Less of a chance of anyone overhearing us. We'll keep it between us until the time is right. We don't want the Lannisters learning of your survival just yet."

"You're right," Alyssa agreed.

For a while, they walked in silence, it seemed that Roose had said everything that he had wanted to talk about at the moment. Alyssa smiled as she watched Shadow race through the trees, like she was wild. They _must_ have been reaching the gate, it felt as though they had walked quite a while, but she enjoyed the fresh air and the glow the morning rays of sun caused. She **felt** free. After what seemed like an hour, the gate came into view.

"What do you think of Ramsay?" Roose asked suddenly, before they reached the gate.

"Ramsay?" Alyssa frowned.

Roose nodded, "Yes."

"He's been polite," Alyssa replied. She wasn't quite sure what else she could say. She didn't really know Ramsay besides the fact that he had saved her from Winterfell and he upheld Bolton traditions. That was it, so she couldn't fully _know_ what she thought of Roose Bolton's son. It was strange that he was asking such a question.

"That's always good to hear," Roose smiled at they walked back through the gates of the Dreadfort. "You'll be here with Ramsay while I'm away, I just wanted to make sure that was the right choice."

"You're leaving?"

"Walda wants to see some of the North," Roose nodded. "While I'm away, Ramsay is to oversee some things, so you may be here by yourself for a spell."

Alyssa nodded her head, at least there were some people that she could trust. She looked around the courtyard, Lady Bolton was getting into a carriage, while "Reek" loaded the heaviest items for her. Everytime she even looked at Ramsay's pet, the creature that used to be Theon, she had to fight the urge to slit his throat where he stood. It didn't matter that he avoided looking at her, as though his life depended on it, the fact that he had hurt her made her wish he hurt more. At least she knew that Ramsay would keep the bastard away from her. The shell of Theon Greyjoy usually wasn't even around for her to see. Shadow came rushing through the gate with a rabbit in her mouth, her head was high, like she was proud of taking down the small animal. Alyssa sometimes forgot that Shadow was a direwolf, not some house dog that could be fully broken. It seemed that she had a lot more in common with her companion than she could have ever thought.

"Your beast is almost as big as your brother's was," Roose's attention went to Shadow as well, he looked slightly amused.

"She's still growing," Alyssa said as the two of them watched Shadow down the rabbit in two bites. "I have no idea how big she'll get."

"Big enough," Roose stated. He bowed his head slightly and headed towards Ramsay, "I'll see you when I return, my Lady."

Alyssa nodded and motioned for Shadow to come to her side. Like the beautiful, imprinted creature she was, Shadow went and sat beside her mistress. Alyssa ran her fingers through the thickening dark fur as her eye wandered over to where Roose and Ramsay were speaking, just to find Lord Bolton's son looking right at her as his father spoke. His blue eyes went back to Roose, he nodded and said something in return before Roose went to his horse. A cold wind caused her to shiver. Alyssa closed her eyes as she thought of the Stark's words, "Winter is Coming".


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Protector**

**Okay, so this is a Brienne chapter. I just realized that I've been spelling Brienne's name wrong, and for that, I'm sorry. She would so kick my ass :). I hope you all have been enjoying this story. Some chapters are just fillers, so you know where other characters are at. Hopefully later Brienne chapters will be longer than this one.**

"You have to do this, Brienne, no one knows if Arya Stark is still alive, but there's a chance, and with that chance, Cersei won't rest until she has her hands on all remaining Stark's heads," Jaime told Brienne once they were alone. "I don't want to always be known as 'Kingslayer' or 'Oathbreaker', we promised to keep Catelyn Stark's children safe. Sansa is with the safest Lannister she could be with."

Brienne scoffed, though she'd only seen Lady Sansa for a brief moment beside the Imp, the two seemed to have at least one thing in common. They were tormented by the bastard King, Joffery. Brienne also saw that King's Landing had destroyed Catelyn's daughter's innocence. She loved Jaime, Cersei had seen that. The Queen Regant was a terrifying woman, not one she would want any daughter of Catelyn Stark's around. Especially when Jaime was claiming the Imp was the "safest" Lannister Sansa could be with.

"You can't expect me to leave when I know-" Brienne started.

"I'll be here to make sure no harm comes to Sansa... Lannister," Jaime shook his head. "I can't believe my father made Tyrion marry a child." Then _he_ scoffed at himself, "No wait, I can believe it."

"You need to get her out of King's Landing," Brienne told him.

Jaime gave her a small grin, "I already know that. Just, take the armor and sword. If you find Arya Stark, or any other Stark, tell them that you were sworn to Catelyn Stark after Renley Baratheon was killed, and be sure to tell them of the vow we both took... maybe leave me out of it."

Brienne let out a breath of defeat, Jaime could protect Sansa, she trusted him to do so, and she would go find any other Stark that she could. As she nodded, the Imp-of all people-walked into the room, a grin on his face, "Since you plan to protect my in-laws, I would like to send Podrick with you. He knows how to deal with some...nobles."

"I don't need a squire," Brienne stated.

"Oh, he'll still be _my_ squire, I'll be paying for your trip," the Imp insisted. "And before you try to argue with me, it won't work." Brienne looked at Jaime, who looked just as stumped as she did. Tyrion Lannister placed his hands behind his back as he walked across the room, "To know that you're doing this without being paid is wonderful, but it quickens things up when you have the money."

"Why are you doing this?" Brienne asked.

"My wife deserves a _little_ happiness in this life," Tyrion said in a clever tone, "and if you leave without Podrick, I'll just have him follow you."

Brienne rolled her eyes, Seven _bloody _Hells, she couldn't believe her luck. She wasn't a knight, she wasn't a Lady, she sure as Hell didn't need a little man's squire following her around Westros just to look for Starks that could possibly be either dead or alive. It didn't help that Jaime looked rather amused with his little brother. Tyrion Lannister was definitely a manipulater, Brienne could see that clear as day, but he seemed to corner her. She wanted to squish the little man with her boot. The thought brought a small smile to Brienne's face.

Brienne glanced at Jaime, who gave her a soft smile and an encouraging nod. She let out a breath of defeat, "When do I leave?"

"Now, if that's possible," Tyrion stated.


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Red Wolf**

As Mira Forrester came into the chambers Sansa and Tyrion shared, Sansa nearly jumped out of her own skin. She hadn't seen Lady Mira since Margaery and Joffery's wedding celebration. She wasn't sure if she was happy or worried about seeing the Northern girl she'd met only a couple of times at Winterfell.

Mira gave her a small smile, "Lord Tyrion said that I might find you here."

"Tyrion sent you?" Sansa narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Queen Margaery was going to send me home, Lord Tyrion offered a place for me as your handmaiden, and she agreed, King Joffery didn't trust me," Mira nodded, "and Lord Tyrion thought it would be nice for you to have someone around closer to your age."

Sansa relaxed a bit, "Is there anything else?"

"Since he sent his squire off, he has to go find a temperary replacement," Mira replied kindly. She began to move around the room with the grace of a highborn Lady, something Shae was never able to do, and did her duties as a handmaiden.

"He sent Podrick away?" Sansa frowned. She let out a breath, praying that it wasn't her fault again.

"With Brienne of Tarth this morning, my Lady," Mira nodded.

"Brienne?" that just didn't make any sense.

"I believe so," Mira nodded. She looked nervous for a moment then continued going about her business.

Sansa watched Mira closely, it was going to take her a while to get used to the fact that Shae was gone. Tyrion had chosen to remain faithful in their marriage, while she continued to play with thoughts of ways to get away. She didn't know where she would go, she didn't know who she would be able to trust, but being able to have those thoughts were nice. Just like the memories she had of her family and Winterfell. She had seen Margaery, a couple of days ago, and it seemed that marriage to Joffery had aged her a bit. She had looked miserable, and Sansa couldn't blame her. Not even Sansa wanted to think about what marriage to that monster would be like. It was bad enough being his aunt by law.

"Have you known Tyrion long?" Sansa asked, tired of the silence.

"I've only just met him recently, my Lady," Mira replied. "He's been... trying to help my family."

Of course Tyrion had been trying to help Lady Mira Forrester. Sansa smiled a little, like her, Mira Forrester was a girl from the North, and Tyrion seemed to have a soft spot for those who were more than down on their luck. It could have been because he knew exactly how it felt, or he was keeping Mira around to piss off either Joffery or Cersei... possibly both even. Why did the little Lannister make it hard for her to hate him? It was easy for her to hate everyone else, but Tyrion seemed to be likable in a way. He claimed he had a reputation he had to live up to, yet at the same time, he did his hardest to help other people. Even if it was for his mutial benifit. Sansa couldn't help but wonder what Tyrion was getting out of helping Mira. She made a mental note to ask him when she got the chance.

"Did he ask anything in return?" Sansa questioned curiously.

"He said that he would call on a favor later on," Mira stated. "When he overheard Queen Margaery telling me to get my things, he knew he wouldn't get that favor if I left King's Landing."

"You becoming my handmaiden wasn't the favor?" Sansa blinked in confusion.

"If it was, he didn't tell me," Mira replied.

"Of course he didn't," Sansa sighed. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions, it's just-"

"It's King's Landing," Mira nodded. "I understand. I've been having trust issues of my own."

"I'm sorry about Queen Margaery, you two seemed close," Sansa kept her voice soft.

"I thought we were," Mira's eyes went sad. "Then she became queen, and her King didn't like me. I guess I'm luckier than most."

"Joffery made her," Sansa pointed out the obvious. She could tell by the tone of Mira's voice that she didn't care much for the Lannisters either. It was a relief for her to know that she wasn't the only one. Perhaps it would be easier to find a new friend than Sansa thought, providing that Mira was what she seemed.

* * *

Sansa stared out the window, thinking about what Shae was doing. Even though Tyrion had told her the truth about Shae, Sansa didn't see her as a whore, she had been Sansa's friend. Possibly the only one that she ever had in King's Landing. It was late when the door to the bed chambers opened and Tyrion came in, with some company in tow. Sansa recognized both of them from Joffery's wedding. Prince Oberyn Martell and his paramore, Ellaria Sand. The moment the Prince of Dorne spotted her, it was clear that he didn't realize that she was going to be there.

"Prince Oberyn, you remember my wife, Lady Sansa?" Tyrion smiled.

"Of course," Oberyn nodded and gave her a charming smile. "A pleasure, Lady Sansa. I believe you met my paramore at the wedding."

"Yes, Prince Oberyn," Sansa looked at Tyrion, wondering what was going on.

"Let's drop the formalities, shall we?" Oberyn took a seat and pulled Ellaria Sand down onto his lap. His eyes went to Tyrion with curiosity, "Why is it that you've asked me here?"

"It's the only place I trust not to be overheard," Tyrion replied as he poured four glasses of wine.

"You just caught my interest, _Tyrion_," Oberyn smirked as he took his glass. "What is this about?"

"Thwarting the plans of Tywin Lannister," Tyrion said casting a gaze at Sansa. This had to do something with the whole gaining trust thing. Oberyn froze and looked at Sansa as well.

"What?" Sansa frowned.

"You're a strong part of Tywin Lannister's plans, Sansa," Oberyn pointed out before he turned his attention to Tyrion. "What do you want of me?"

"A distraction, one created by you. From personal experience, I know you're very good at drawing attention to yourself," Tyrion replied.

"Am I to know nothing else?" Oberyn asked.

"If you want a clean hand in it all, then I'll let you know later exactly why," Tyrion took a drink and smiled a bit. "Dorne has very good wine."

Ellaria smiled and looked at Sansa, "Is the Imp always like this?"

"When he's had some wine in him, he's pretty brave," Sansa joked.

Tyrion eyed her for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Our wedding feast," Sansa reminded him.

Tyrion let out, what sounded like, a little giggle, "Ah, yes. That."

"Are you going to include us in on this, or are we going to have to sit here on an inside joke?" Oberyn narrowed his eyes.

"I threatened to castrate Joffery," Tyrion admitted.

"His words were more colorful," Sansa said.

"What did he say?" Ellaria asked Sansa.

Sansa eyes widened as she looked at Tyrion, who had a large grin on his face as he waited for her to quote him. She could feel her face turn red as she took a deep breath, "I believe he stabbed the table with a knife and said 'then you'll be fucking your own bride with a wodden cock'."

The moment the words left her mouth, Tyrion, Prince Oberyn, and Ellaria all started to laugh. Oberyn smirked at Tyrion, "For a half-man, you've got more balls than that boyking."

"Oh, trust me," Tyrion winked, "I already know."

Sansa was surprised at how relaxed she was at the moment. It was almost as surprising as how much she was enjoying herself. If anyone had told her that she would be having drinks with Prince Oberyn Martell and his paramore, Sansa would have believed that the person had gone mad. It wasn't very often that she felt...happy. Most of the time it was hard just keeping herself in one piece. Every night, she drempt of her family, but those dreams always turned into nightmares, picturing how each and every one of them must have died. At the moment, none of that mattered, the wine dulled her senses and for the first time, she felt like herself. Not the old Sansa who came from Winterfell. That stupid, innocent child was gone. Dead in many ways. Instead, she felt as though some things might end up going right. She hoped for that anyways.

There was no knowing how long Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand stayed and drank wine for. Three hours, maybe more. They talked about how winter never reached Dorne; they talked about what a joke Joffery's wedding really was, and plenty of other things, that if the wrong ears heard, could be mistaken for treason. By the time Oberyn and Ellaria left Tyrion and Sansa's chambers, the first rays of morning were already coming through the window. The last time that Sansa had stayed up all night had been when Stannis Baratheon laid siege to King's Landing. There was no way that had been fun at all, but this time was different. Sansa greatly enjoyed herself, especially being able to laugh at things that would have usually gotten her scolded by Cersei. Tyrion was entertaining when given the chance, and his conversation skills were remarkable. To Sansa's amusement, Tyrion passed out where he had on their wedding night. She climbed into their bed and laid down just as Mira came in to do her duties for the day.


	10. Chapter Ten

**The Winter Wolf**

Shadow was at the door, scratching at it frantically and letting out a low howl that alarmed Alyssa. She grabbed the razor sharp friut knife and went to the door. Shadow's fur stood on end, Alyssa readied herself and swung open the door. There was an Ironborn right in front of her. Before he could react, Shadow was on him, her teeth ripped apart the man's throat. As the man kicked and tried to push Shadow off of him, Alyssa picked up his sword and froze. There was fighting in the distance and it was drawing closer. Two more Ironborn came around the corner, they smiled for a moment, as though they had found easy prey. Both men smiled the moment Shadow looked up from their fellow comrade. As the men rushed for Alyssa, Shadow went after one-launching herself at him-and Alyssa took the fruit knife and threw it, aiming for the man's eye. Her aim was off, instead it stuck right into his throat. His eyes widened in shock as he held his neck, a horrible gagging sound came from him. Alyssa watched as he pulled the small blade out of his throat, as if that was going to help him. Blood spilt quickly from the small wound, he fell to the ground as he drowned in his own blood.

Shadow let out an angry snarl as she launched at another small group of Ironborn that was rushing through the hall. Where were they all coming from? It was as though they had climbed the walls... Where in Seven Hells was Ramsay? She would have thought- a blade swung at her, barely missing her face. She was small, and she was quick. Both gave her an advantage, while she had a larger, slower target. She twisted herself around and felt as her blade cut through another man's chest. If she kept this up, she was going to be bloody from her head to her toes. She took deep calming breaths, Alyssa had **never** actually been in physical combat before, fighting for her life, but she was glad that she had spent a good part of her life preparing for such a time. If only she had been able to do the same when Theon invaded Winterfell. Anger flooded her at the thought, and even though the Ironborn she'd been fighting were dead, she continued to stab the bastards.

Quick footsteps headed quickly towards her from behind. Without even thinking about it, Alyssa whirled around, sword in hand. The blade of her sword touched Ramsay's throat and stopped the moment she realized who was coming at her. Her eyes went wide with shock, she could have killed him... but he didn't really seem to mind, as she lowered the sword, she realized that Ramsay wasn't fully dressed. He wore trousers, but other than that, it looked as though he had climbed out of bed and started slaughtering Ironborn. His blue eyes danced wildly as he looked around at the bodies outside her chambers and the blood that covered her.

After a moment, he took a deep breath, "Can I borrow Shadow for a moment, my Lady?"

Alyssa nodded, unable to take her eyes off of Ramsay's bare chest, splatters of blood covered him, making him look more like a beast. She wondered how she looked, if she believed that the splatters of blood made him look like a beast, then how did the blood effect her looks? It took her a second to find her voice, "Don't you think you need..."

"Lock yourself in your chambers and don't open them until I say otherwise," Ramsay stopped her as he rushed off with Shadow close behind him. The sound of the hounds going off made him turn that direction at the end of the hall.

With the sword still in her hand, Alyssa went into the bed chambers and locked herself inside, as Ramsay had directed. If an Ironborn wanted to break through the door, they would definitely be able to. They weren't here for her, they weren't really even here to attack the Boltons. They were trying to get to someone. Someone like Theon Greyjoy. She shook her head, once again it came around to the bastard who destroyed her home. It was her theory at least, and she believed it to be a good one. As she moved through her bed chambers, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She was trembling from the adreniline that pumped through her vains, her face was nearly covered in blood, small pieces of her skin showed through the red liquid, her dark eyes were emtionless, and her long hair was sticky with blood. Alyssa's breaths were coming out short, she felt as though she should be doing _something_ to help. Anything to help other than staying in the bed chambers like a helpless woman.

She paced in the room, feeling like a trapped animal, not even bothering to try to clean herself up, and daring **anyone** to try to break through that door to fight her. The direwolf was on the Stark banner for a reason, they had a wild streak in them, one that was willing to fight for what they believed in. In a sense, they _were_ direwolves in human form. The thought made Alyssa smile a bit, until she realized that she had tracked blood into the bed chambers behind her. The household of the Dreadfort wasn't going to be happy cleaning up the bloody mess that was all over the place. Alyssa knew that she would be pissed if she was the one cleaning up after all of this. Especially with the several dead bodies that Alyssa and Shadow had killed right outside the door of her bed chambers.

Shadow howled somewhere outside, Ramsay's hounds were barking and snarling, though it sounded as though they were chasing something away. Alyssa rushed over to the window, but it was too dark to even see anything outside. The hounds would only be chasing the invading Ironborn away, at least that's what Alyssa hoped for. If they went after Shadow, her direwolf would rip all the hounds into pieces before they could do any real harm to her. Laughter came from outside the door, possibly farther down the hall. As Alyssa stepped towards the door, there was a sharp knock.

"You can come out now," Ramsay's voice came from the other side.

Alyssa opened the door, surprised to see Ramsay smiling as though he had the best night ever. Shadow came strutting behind him, her dark fur was matted with blood, and she moved into the bed chambers, laying down at Alyssa's feet. Alyssa noticed that Ramsay was breathing hard, his chest was moving rapidly with his breaths. She frowned at him, "What was that all about?"

"They were here for someone who no longer exists," Ramsay chuckled a bit. He had enjoyed himself, Alyssa averted her eyes when she realized she was staring at his bare chest. "I'll have someone draw you a bath, and then we'll have something to eat."

Alyssa made sure her eyes went to his, "You want to eat? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"Killing makes me hungry," Ramsay turned and glanced around at the dead bodies around him. "I'm assuming you worked up an appitite as well."

The thought of eating after taking lives didn't sound that appealing to Alyssa, though she was sure it could change if she cleaned the blood off of her. She couldn't very well refuse to keep him company at the very least, "That would be nice, Lord Ramsay."

"I'll have someone wash off that wolf of yours as well," Ramsay grinned as he backed out of the door. "I will see you shortly, my Lady."

* * *

Within the hour, Alyssa was soaking in a hot bath, the blood that had caked her skin and hair made the water a bright red, but she didn't care, the hot water felt wonderful on her bare skin. She stared at the ceiling and thought of how her aim had been off when she threw the fruit knife. The fact that she even got the man in the throat was amazing. If he had been a dummy and her brothers saw her do that... she would have pretended that she had meant to do that, but if her aim would have been any more off, she would have missed the Ironborn all together. It had to be the lack of practice, Alyssa's aim was usually really good. Almost right on every time, but that was from years of learning and practicing with her brothers... and once in a while, Arya would join in. Alyssa let out a fustrated sigh as she climbed out of the tub.

It didn't take her long to get dressed into a clean, dry dress, and dry off her hair till it was just slightly damp. Then she headed out the door to go join Ramsay for something to eat. Alyssa couldn't believe that he wanted to eat at this time of night, it **had** to be close to dawn. Almost as if he was on his way to come collect her, Ramsay appeared around the corner with Shadow running behind him and towards Alyssa. He was cleaned up and fully dressed, almost as if he was getting ready to leave. There was still the glint in his eyes she had seen earlier as he offered his arm.

"I am starving, how about you?" Ramsay grinned as she took his arm.

"I'm getting there," Alyssa stated. "You're already dressed for the day?"

"I'll be taking Reek with me to Moat Cailin to deal with the Ironborn," Ramsay said as if it wasn't really interesting news. His grin widened a bit, "I'll leave Myranda here for company for you." _Gods no_. "I'm sure the two of you could find something in common."

"I would prefer my own company, my Lord, and I have Shadow," Alyssa breathed out.

"You don't care for Myranda much, do you, Lady Alyssa?" Ramsay's grin didn't waver. It seemed to widen.

"Not really," Alyssa admitted. "Shadow doesn't like her either."

Alyssa took her arm away from Ramsay, and was surprised when his grin vanished, his eyes flashed like Jon's used to when his pride had been hurt. Silently, she went to the table and sat, Shadow laid down at her feet, and Ramsay took the seat across from her. As she grabbed a muffin, she could feel his sharp eyes staring at her, making Alyssa feel a little uncomfortable. When she looked at him, his smile had returned.

"Why did Joffery Baratheon get betrothed to your _younger_ sister instead of you?" Ramsay asked boldly.

"I didn't want to marry him," Alyssa gave the simple version.

"And Eddard Stark told Robert Baratheon 'here's my second born, my first born doesn't want to marry a prince'?" Ramsay bit into an apple as he eyed her.

"Only after I threatened to lock myself in Winterfell's crypts. I stayed down there for about four hours when my father finally broke down, but Sansa had already been asking about taking over the whole time I was in the crypts. Starks belonged in the North," Alyssa gave him his answer.

"You spent four hours in some crypts under Winterfell?" Ramsay looked amused. "You weren't frightened?"

"When I was little, I got lost down there," Alyssa sighed. "By the time my father found me, I was crying so hard, all because one of the statues scared me. The statue of my grandfather. I was told that I should feel protected, the crypts under Winterfell were where **all** Starks finally rested in the end, and that it was so we could always remember those before us. After that, it was difficult for him to keep me out of there, memorizing all the Starks before me, and their names."

"So you were comfortable?" Ramsay asked, showing genuine curiosity.

"Very," Alyssa nodded. "I sat by my grandfather, uncle, and aunt. I think that struck a nerve when he found me there."

"You must have been relieved you weren't the one to leave when you heard about your father," it was a statement.

"I felt horrible, while I was at Ironrath, Sansa was held hostage in King's Landing," Alyssa admitted.

His blue eyes flashed and a smile spread across his face for a brief moment, before he took another bite off of the apple. Alyssa looked at the candle on the table as she ate her muffin. For some reason, she felt awkward and didn't like it one bit. The silence didn't help either, it only made everything more... weird. The quiet lasted up until Ramsay stood and cleared his throat.

He started to back up, "I will see you once everything at Moat Cailin is taken care of."

Then he was gone. The feeling of weirdness left completely, and she couldn't help but wonder why that had been so strange. Especially when she mentioned Ironrath, Alyssa never thought that she would feel awkward even mentioning the beautiful castle surrounded by huge Ironwood trees, but Ramsay had made that _very_ possible. It was going to take her a while to get used to the Boltons, especially Roose Bolton's son. As long as they continued to prove to be her allies, she would have no problem remaining in their care. She let out a breath, Alyssa really didn't have any other options at the moment.

* * *

Alyssa had been asleep for maybe three hours when there was a sharp knock on the door, causing her to jump awake, and she held onto Shadow as she called out sleepily, "Come in."

"Lady Stark, we are to escort your wolf and you to Lord Bolton," several Bolton men came into her chambers. "Grab whatever is yours, and go to the carriage."

Before she could react, the men left her. She was leaving? Where was Roose Bolton having her taken? Alyssa wasn't sure if she liked the sudden situation. She took a deep breath before she climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly, grabbing several changes of clothes. She had nothing at the Dreadfort, nothing but Shadow, who was her friend. Alyssa sleepily walked to the carriage that was parked in the courtyard, and she had Shadow jump in first before she followed. She just hoped that she'd be able to get more sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**The Protector**

Brienne couldn't believe it, Arya Stark was still alive! It was almost too much to hope for, but her friend had insisted that she had been with the Brotherhood Without Banners and the Hound. The Hound was Brienne's main concern, though the large boy seemed sure that the Brotherhood was going to put the Hound down. Podrick was proving to be a huge pain in the ass, but he treated her with the upmost respect and spoke fondly of the Imp, Tyrion Lannister. He seemed eager to find the Stark girls, almost as much as Brienne was. He pointed out that Catelyn Stark's sister, Lysa Arryn was in the Vale, and possibly where Arya Stark could have been taken. It was a long-shot, but worth following it.

Perhaps it was possible that Podrick had his uses, he fully supported her determination to keep her vows to protect Catelyn Stark's daughters. Brienne wished that she could watch over Sansa Stark, but just the hope that Arya Stark was alive made Brienne want to keep the youngest safe. She knew that Podrick was going to hate her by the time they reached Arya, because she didn't want to rest until she got the youngest Stark girl under her protection.

I won't say anything about the new episode, but WOW! Main reason this chapter so short. I kind of lost my train of thought while writing it. I promise the later chapters will be longer, just going through some fillers so you all know what's going on with the other characters :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

As he joined Roose Bolton's convoy to Winterfell for the few remaining miles, he felt a sense of pride that he had never felt before. Ramsay Bolton rode beside his father, ahead of the two carriages that must have contained Lady Walda Bolton and Lady Alyssa Stark. There was no sign of the direwolf, Shadow, so he had to assume she was with her mistress. Myranda was among the household, Ramsay realized that his father was moving everyone to Winterfell. Hunting there was going to be fun. He didn't know the territory that well, he hadn't been able to check it out any of the times he had been in the area. Still, the thought thrilled him.

"Alyssa Stark told me what happened with the Ironborn at the Dreadfort," Roose said finally, as Winterfell came into view. "You handled yourself well."

"Did she tell you about the men she killed?" Ramsay smirked.

Roose's blue eyes lit up with curiosity, "So she _can_ fight?"

"Better than the Ironborn that went up against her," Ramsay nodded, "and that wolf of hers is a beast!"

"You're smitten with the Stark?" Roose asked.

Ramsay eyed his father for a moment before he replied, "You can call it that."

"Is it how you feel about that toy of yours... Myranda?" Roose questioned.

That

made Ramsay laugh, Myranda was exactly that. A toy. Something to be hunted when he was done playing. Alyssa Stark, on the other hand, Ramsay wanted to see her do the hunting. Though with Myranda close by, he gave a simple but honest, "No."

"Good. Keep it that way," Roose ordered.

"As you wish," Ramsay nodded. "Have you heard any news from Locke?"

"No, not since he arrived at the Wall," Roose replied. He took in a deep breath and smiled, "What do you think of our new home?"

"I think that I could get used to it," Ramsay smiled back at his father. There were a lot of things that he could get used to. Especially the company of the Wolf that was returning to her true home. That, and the benifits that came with being Roose Bolton's soul heir. As Ramsay looked at his father, he wondered what Roose Bolton had planned next.

I definitely had to have Ramsay as a main character. As twisted as he is, he's one of my favorite characters. Like Brienne's chapter, this one was a filler, but I really hope that the next one will be a lot longer.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**The Wild Wolf**

She was in a fit of laughter, even as the Hound carried her out of the Bloody Gate, the look on his face when the knight said "Lady Arryn is dead" and she started laughing was priceless and only encouraged the laughter more. It seemed everytime she almost reached her family, they died. Everyone she cared about got taken away from her one after another, but what she found most humorous, was the fact that the Hound was now stuck with her. He seemed extremely _pissed_ being stuck with Arya Stark, and she didn't really care about the loss of her aunt, she never met her mother's sister.

"FUCK!" the Hound huffed out as he plopped her onto her horse.

Arya only laughed harder, her stomach hurt, but it felt... good. The more that she laughed, the angrier the Hound became. He let out a low growl as he mounted his horse, then grabbed the reigns of hers. She couldn't stop laughing, even if she wanted to. It was almost too hard for her to breathe. She tried to catch her breath, but every time she inhaled, nothing but laughter came back out. It had been **so** long since she had laughed this hard. Before she even left Winterfell. Arya held onto her horse tightly as it began to move.

"Where to next?" Arya laughed out.

"Fuck if I know," the Hound seemed to be brooding as they rode. "Every Stark in the fucking country is dying, and I'm stuck with the most annoying one."

Arya snorted, trying to hold in her laughter. If he had been stuck with Alyssa, he wouldn't have made it five minutes with her eldest sister. She would have _loved_ to see him try to even reason with the Winter Wolf while she felt threatened. Arya had enjoyed seeing Alyssa pissed off. She had seen Alyssa knock Robb and Theon's asses to the ground while jousting, even Jon's once. It had been one of the most entertaining sights Arya had ever seen, all because the boys had joked that she faught like a girl. Arya's laughter was making her light-headed, she knew that she must have been going through hysterics, possibly from the fact that everyone around her died or were taken away from her. Whatever the reasons for her laughter were, she stopped trying to fight it.

"And I'm stuck with the most disgusting person in Westros," Arya shot back, knowing that she didn't have the upper hand with that one. Still, some of the things the Hound did bothered her and made her stomach turn.

"I promise you, there are worse out there," the Hound said dully.

"I doubt that, you eat like a pig," Arya laughed so hard that she snorted, making the Hound look back at her before shaking his head at her.

She wanted to go North. To the Wall, where Jon was. Jon wouldn't be able to pay the Hound anything, but at least up at the Wall, she would be protected by her brother. Someone she actually liked. The Hound, she still wanted the son-of-a-bitch dead, she dreamed about ending his life every night after she said her prayer of names that she wanted dead. She had almost calmed herself down when the thought of the Hound's face when they were told her aunt was dead crossed her mind, sending her into a second fit of hysterical laughter.

Even though Petyr Baelish doesn't have Sansa, Lysa Arryn still got pushed out the Moon-door, just because I _really_ couldn't stand that woman. From the moment she entered Game of Thrones, I hated her. I figured he's Littlefinger, he's like a cockroach and would wiggle his way out of it anyways. I thought I would explain why I kept that part the same.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**The Winter Wolf**

She sat under the wierwood tree in the Godswood and looked down at her hands. Winterfell was haunted with memories and ghosts of her family. The feeling of the place changed with the Boltons running the place... it seemed colder, but she was happy to be home. If Winterfell could truly be called her home now. The **Boltons** were the Wardens of the North, not the Starks, and the Warden of the North's home was Winterfell. Still, there was a closeness to her family there that she couldn't feel at the Dreadfort. For hundreds of years, the Starks lived in Winterfell, and Alyssa knew that even with the Boltons now having control over her home, she didn't want to be anywhere else but there.

Alyssa was supposed to meet with Roose Bolton to speak about something he had said was "very important and could help Alyssa regain the North from the Lannisters" soon, she just needed to get some fresh air outside of the eyes of the Boltons for a moment. She took a deep breath before she stood and slowly made her way back into the castle, Shadow was running around the Godswood, but rushed after Alyssa the moment that she realized that her mistress was going inside. How was she going to take the North back from the Lannisters when they had the larger numbers?

"Lady Stark," Roose stood from his seat as she walked into the dinning hall.

"Lord Bolton," Alyssa nodded and offered a smile as she joined him at the table.

He didn't retake his seat until Alyssa sat down with Shadow at her side. It was just the two of them there, making Alyssa think that this was an extremely important discussion, because not even a Bolton guard was in the dinning hall with them. Roose waited for a moment before he spoke, "Thank you for joining me."

"You said that you wanted to discuss something important?" Alyssa frowned.

"Yes," Lord Bolton nodded, "and just know, that I leave the desision completely to you."

Alyssa's curiousity was sparked as she narrowed her eyes at Lord Bolton, "What desision would that be?"

"As you may know, my son is unwed," Roose started. Alyssa's eyes widened, she could see where this was going already. She blinked at him as he continued, "As are you."

Alyssa shifted in her seat, "What are you suggesting, my Lord?"

"Ramsay is in need of a wife, and you, my Lady, are in need of a husband," Roose rephrased himself.

"You're suggesting that I marry Ramsay?" Alyssa asked, even though the answer had already been answered. She just wanted to make sure that she had her facts straight.

A small smile crossed Roose's lips as he leaned back in his chair, "I am. If you agree, I promise you, I will help you in every possible way to avenge your family."

Alyssa stared at him for a long moment, she wasn't sure how to respond. This wasn't a decision that should be taken lightly. Marriage was perminate, she needed time to think about this. It seemed way too soon for Alyssa to think about something like that, but she was forced to think about it. She took a deep, calming breath, "Can I have some time to-"

"I understand that you need to think about this," Roose's smile was warming.

"You'll have my answer soon," Alyssa promised.

"Don't rush your decision, my Lady," Roose kept his voice soft."I understand that this isn't something small that I'm asking of you. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you, Lord Bolton," Alyssa forced a smile. She knew that Roose would want an answer sooner than later. If she was him, she would want the answer.

"Just know, no matter what you decided, you'll always have my protection," Roose smiled.

"You're too kind, my Lord," Alyssa pet Shadow.

Roose's smile remained on his face as he stood and left her in the dinning hall. The last time she had been in the spacious room was before Theon Greyjoy had invaded Winterfell, she had been with Bran, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, and Maester Luwin. It already felt as though that was an entire lifetime ago. When most of the Starks were still alive, and now most were dead. She would have given anything to go back and change everything. She would have begged her father to refuse the king all together, she would have kept Theon Greyjoy and the Ironborn outside of the gates of Winterfell... but there was no changing the past, no matter how much she wished she could.

* * *

Alyssa was pacing around in her bed chambers, she had no idea what to do. She never really wanted to marry, the thought had never really appealed to her like it did Sansa. Now a choice that was originally her parents to make, was left up to her. She was conflicted, she barely knew Ramsay Bolton, though normally, women didn't get to meet their husbands until they married... Alyssa shook her head, Gods help her, she didn't know what she was going to do. Shadow watched her from the bed as she walked around the room in circles, literally trying to make a decision that could very well decide her future.

"What should I do?" Alyssa glanced at Shadow, who only tilted her head. Alyssa scoffed a bit, "Of course you don't know either."

She moved around the bed chambers, becoming more and more impatient with herself. Who would have ever thought that betrothals were a difficult decision? Definitely not those who did it so easily. She couldn't picture herself as a married woman, she had never been able to. The thought usually made her upset, but now it was just... annoying. If Eddard was still alive, he would have been the one to make the decision, and then she would have faught it if the answer was "yes", like she usually did. Now she didn't have her father... or her brother to make that choice for her. What kind of woman would she be if she married a man for his army?

Alyssa smiled as she thought back on stories Old Nan had told her about Robert Baratheon's Rebellion. Eddard Stark had gone to Riverrun and married Catelyn Tully in the place of his older brother, Brandon Stark, just so he could have her father's men join his men. More times than could be counted through history, men had married women for their father's armies, just as men married their daughter's off to get their husband's armies. She had never heard of a woman marrying someone for their army, but it was very possible that it had happened in the past. If it had, she didn't know about it.

She stopped pacing, sat at the edge of her bed, and placed her head in her hands. With both Joffery and Theon, she knew what her reply was the second she was asked, but now, it was different. She wasn't being asked by her parents, she wasn't being threatened, and she was promised a chance to get her revenge. She hated feeling like this, her mind was going crazy as she thought of what to do. What if she married Ramsay and realized that she had made a huge mistake? But what if she _didn't _marry Ramsay, and she ended up spending the rest of her life wishing she could get back at the Lannisters for everything they had ever done to her family? There were a lot of "what ifs", and that wasn't something Alyssa liked. She could always think about it longer, but she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep if she didn't come up with what she was going to do.

"Why can't I be just like you, Shadow?" Alyssa breathed out. Life as a direwolf looked as though it was a lot better than being human. At least no one wanted a direwolf to marry anyone else. Why didn't Roose Bolton ask her when they were at the Dreadfort? Why did he wait days after they got to Winterfell to ask her to wed Ramsay Bolton? It was possible that he was giving her time to mourn the loss of her family, but still, by now, she would probably know the answer if she'd been asked sooner.

She closed her eyes, and thought back, pretending as though Lord Bolton had asked her sooner, but that didn't even help her. She still didn't know what her answer would be. A low growl came from her throat, she didn't like being like this. Not knowing what she wanted. If she said no, she would still have the protection of the Boltons, but Roose had said nothing about helping her if she happened to refuse. If she said yes, then she could claim back the North from the Lannisters, and liberate the North from the Iron Throne's rule as Robb planned to do. As her eyes opened, she knew what she was going to do.

A very special thanks to those of you who have favorited/followed/reviewed. Feedback is wonderful inspiration to keep me writing, that and my muse is working non-stop. If there's a character's POV you'd like me to add, please don't hessitate to ask.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**The Red Wolf**

As Sansa entered the bed chambers she shared with Tyrion, a scream caught in her throat as a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened in terror, but only for a short moment, then she realized that it was her brother by law. Jaime Lannister looked at the door as his little brother came in behind Sansa. She couldn't believe that Tyrion just smirked at his older brother, as he closed the door behind him, he let out a sigh, "You can remove your hand from my wife's mouth now, Jaime."

Jaime put down his only hand and sat down, "Our sister isn't very happy."

"Is she ever?" Tyrion rolled his eyes.

Jaime leaned back in his chair, "Cersei heard a rumor from the North, it seems Varys' birds are squacking again."

Sansa remained standing as Tyrion poured a glass of wine and sat across from his brother, "Did she tell you this rumor?"

"She did," Jaime nodded.

"Are you going to leave me wondering all day?" Tyrion asked.

"Some in the North believe that Alyssa Stark is still alive," Jaime replied as he snagged the glass from Tyrion. "I'd write Brienne, but I haven't heard a word from her yet. Have you heard anything from your squire?"

Tyrion shook his head as he glanced at Sansa. Her heart was pounding, was it possible that her older sister was still alive? For the first time since her mother and brother were killed, she felt a glimmer of hope inside of her heart. If Alyssa was still alive, then Joffery hadn't won the North. She was probably in hidding, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Tyrion took a deep breath, "Sadly, I haven't. I'm still waiting."

Jaime's eyes went to Sansa as well, before he looked back at Tyrion, "Have you told your wife?"

"Told me what?" Sansa found her voice.

"I haven't," Tyrion shook his head.

"Told me what?" Sansa repeated.

"I sent Podrick with Brienne of Tarth to look for any living Starks. She promised your mother that she would protect her daughters," Tyrion answered quickly, as though it wasn't a big deal.

Sansa stared at him in shock, she couldn't even hear what he was saying to Jaime when he turned back to his brother, her heart was pounding harder than ever before. He had sent someone to protect her sisters, without even knowing if they were alive? Why did he choose to keep that from her? Did he think that she would object, because there was no way she could even think about objecting something that included keeping what family she had left, safe and alive.

"Cersei is offering a high reward for bringing her any Stark, _alive_. She wants to be sure she has her hand on a Stark," Jaime's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Of course she is," Tyrion let out a sigh. "Does Joffery know?"

"He ordered that her head be brought to him," Jaime nodded. "I think we may need to speed things up, Tyrion."

"I believe you're right," Tyrion agreed. "I've been arranging for ways out of the city, and for a distraction."

"And I paid Bron a nice bag of gold to join us, when we go," Jaime said quietly. "Do you have any idea when your arrangements will be finished?"

"In a couple of days," Tyrion nodded. "I just have to... finish some business here first."

"Wait..." Sansa moved towards the two lions. "**We're** leaving King's Landing?"

"As soon as we can make it happen," Tyrion gave a short nod.

"Where would we go?" Sansa asked.

"Far from our father and sister," Jaime replied. "With Joffery off of Cersei's leash, I doubt it's safe here for either of you."

"Here's to everything going smoothly, for once," Tyrion smiled and held up his glass.

Jaime shook his head as he downed his glass, "Cersei is going to kill me."

Sansa stared at the two Lannister brothers, were they being serious about leaving King's Landing? From what she could tell, Tyrion enjoyed being apart of the Game, but he was willing to cast that aside to... what? Get her away from people who had always wished her harm? She wasn't going to complain if that was the case, she just couldn't figure out if they were joking around about it, or if they were being serious. She didn't know Jaime Lannister that well, she didn't even know if he _could _be joking around, just to be cruel. Tyrion... she was starting to trust that he really did have her best interests at heart, but it was still hard for her to figure out when he was being serious and when he wasn't. A good part of the time, with others, she'd noticed that he'd be sarcastic in a very polite way, where no one really noticed. Sansa prayed to the Gods, Old and New, that they were being serious, she didn't know if she'd be able to handle it if they were just joking around.

"My distraction provider... may be joining our little venture," Tyrion said suddenly.

"The less people we have, the more we'll blend in," Jaime pointed out.

"Well, we're just going to have to see how everything pulls together in the next couple of days, now aren't we?" Tyrion's eyes lit up and he winked at Sansa.

Was it possible that he just enjoyed confusing people? Sansa believed that it was **very** possible. Her mind went back to the rumor that had Cersei in an uproar, the rumor that Alyssa Stark was still alive. It seemed almost too much to hope for. It was more than Sansa had ever hoped for since she lost everyone in her family. The thought of possibly being reunited with one of her family members made her heart dance excitedly in her chest. She wished that she could keep her mind on what Tyrion and Jaime were talking about, but her mind was on Alyssa, hoping that what the rumors said were true.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**The Wild Wolf**

She moved gracefully, doing the Waterdance with Needle as the Hound took a piss. _Joffery, Cersei, Tywin Lannister, Illan Payne, the Mountain_, _Meryn Trant_, as she moved, her prayer ran through her mind, _Walder Frey, the Red Woman, the Hound_. She twirled around and froze, a very tall woman with short blonde hair in black armor was walking towards her, looking slightly lost. She walked up the steep hill, possibly just to ask a question, or to try something, whatever the reason for the woman approaching, Arya watched her closely, frozen in her possition.

She didn't even move when she spoke to the Hound, "People coming." When the Hound didn't respond, she huffed out, "You can shit later, there's people coming."

The woman got several feet closer, she smiled and breathed out, "Morning."

Arya held her possition and narrowed her eyes, "Morning..."

The woman's smile grew when she saw Needle, she was still trying to catch her breath, "I love the sword." Arya was thrown off for a second, but didn't move, "Are we getting close to the Bloody Gate?"

"About ten more miles," Arya replied.

The woman looked releaved as she sighed, "Did you hear that Podrick?" Arya just noticed the squire carrying the bags behing the woman. "Only ten more miles to the Bloody Gate."

Arya relaxed from her possition as curiousity took her, "Are you a knight?"

"No," the woman shook her head.

"But you know how to use that sword?" Arya asked.

She smile and nodded, "I do."

Arya couldn't help but move closer to the woman and "Podrick", "Does it have a name?"

The woman's smile grew as she answered, "Oathkeeper." Arya liked that.

"Mine's Needle," She told the tall woman as she put her sword away.

"Good name," the woman nodded approvingly.

Arya stared at her in wonder, before she asked, "Who taught you how to fight?"

"My father," the woman replied.

Arya's eyes widened a bit, yet another thing she had in common with the tall woman, "Mine never wanted to. With both my sister and I, he told us that fighting was for boys."

The woman nodded and took a step forward, "Mine said the same. But I kept fighting the boys anyway. Kept losing. Till finally, my father said, 'if you're going to do it, you might as well do it right'." Arya felt herself smile, her father had pretty much said the same thing. She could hear the Hound coming up behind her. The woman smiled brightly at him, "Seven blessings. I am Brienne of Tarth and this is Podrick Payne."

Arya watched as Podrick's expression turned to one of shock as he looked at the Hound, who shifted a bit, "You want something?"

"That's Sandor Clegane, the Hound," Podrick told Brienne of Tarth.

Arya's smile slowly vanished as she moved to the other side of the Hound. Brienne of Tarth looked at her in wonder, they stared at each other for a long moment, when Brienne breathed out, "You're Arya Stark."

The Hound's hand went to the hilt of his sword, "I asked if you wanted something."

"I swore to your mother I'd bring you home to her," Brienne told Arya softly, ignoring the Hound.

Arya's heart skipped a beat, "My mother's dead."

"I know," Brienne looked as Arya felt when she thought of Catelyn Stark, she stepped forward a little, "I wish that I could have been there to protect her."

Arya scoffed, "You're not a Northerner."

"No, but I took a sacred vow to protect her," Brienne told Arya.

"Why didn't you?" Arya asked.

Brienne froze for a long moment before answering, "She commanded me to take Jaime Lannister back to King's Landing."

"You're paid by the Lannisters," the Hound accused. Arya stook a tiny step towards him. "You're here for the bounty on me."

Yet as he accused Brienne of that, the woman warrior didn't take her eyes off of Arya, only after a moment did she glare at the Hound, "I'm not paid by the Lannisters."

"No?" the Hound stepped forward. "Fansy sword you've got there. Where did you get it?" Brienne's eyes darted at Arya, then back to the Hound, "I've been looking at Lannister gold all my life. Go on, Brienne of-fucking-Tarth, tell me that's not Lannister gold."

"Jaime Lannister gave me this sword," Brienne looked at Arya, though her hand was on the hilt.

"The Bloody Gate's ten miles," Arya said coldly when the Hound looked back at her.

"I swore to your mother by the Old God and-" Brienne started.

"I don't care what you swore," Arya ignored Brienne.

"Arya-" Brienne started.

"You heard the girl!" the Hound barked. "She's not coming with you."

"She is," Brienne insisted.

Both Brienne and the Hound halfway drew their swords, he let out a snarl, "You're not a good listener. Valyrian steel, I've always wanted Valyrian steel."

"Come with me, Arya," Brienne of Tarth was insistant. "I'll take you to safety."

"Safety?!" the Hound bellowed. "Where the fuck's that? Her aunt in the Eerie is dead! Her mother's dead, her father's dead, her brother's dead, Winterfell is a pile of rubble. There is no safety you dumb _bitch_. If you don't know that by now, you're the wrong one to watch over her."

Brienne scoffed at him, "And that's what you're doing? Watching over her?"

"Aye, that's what I'm doing," the Hound replied.

Arya wasn't sure what happened, but Brienne of Tarth drew out Oathkeeper and the two of the began to fight. She was surprised at how skilled Brienne of Tarth was as she watched the woman fight the Hound with Podrick close by. Arya kept her hand on Needle's hilt, just in case the man tried anything, though he seemed more interested in the fight going on between Brienne of Tarth and the Hound, occasionally casting a glance in her direction. What was she going to do? Run? She wanted to see who won this fight. They seemed to have the same amount of strength and skill as they faught. Arya had never thought that she would see the Hound challanged by a woman who wasn't her. In a huge way, this was the most entertainment she'd had since the last fight the Hound and her got into. As the two were fighting, Arya wondered why Brienne would name a sword that Jaime Lannister had given to her "Oathkeeper". Was it supposed to have a special meaning to it? There were things about the woman that Arya had liked immediately, things that drew Arya in. Like she could feel her _need_ to protect Arya.

Arya's eyes went wide when she saw Brienne of Tarth spit out the Hound's ear. It was definitely an even match. She never thought that a woman would match the skill of the sword against the Hound, but the warrior was _definitely_ determined to prove that she was worthy enough to protect Arya Stark. Was it really possible that her mother asked the very tall woman, who happened to have a lion on her sword, to protect her? The dead didn't speak, so she wouldn't truly know. Part of her was hoping that the Hound would win, while another, darker part wanted Brienne of Tarth to end his miserable life. She wasn't sure what to believe, everytime she thought she had a handle of things, everything got twisted around. The Hound didn't know what he was doing with her, yet he had claimed that he was her protector, and went into combat to prove so. Never, in her life, had Arya thought that she would see a person she never met and a person she hated fight over her. A scream came from Brienne of Tarth as the Hound went over the cliff. Ayra sat down, she couldn't believe it, the Hound... was beaten... by a woman. The same woman who insisted to be sent by Catelyn Stark.

"ARYA!" Brienne of Tarth shouted. Arya remained sitting, and looked at Needle, crossing the Hound out of her list, it was a kill taken away from her. Her silence seemed to frighten Brienne of Tarth, a scream went out, "ARYA!" She rushed towards Podrick, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Podrick breathed out.

"How do you not know? You were watching her!" Brienne huffed out before she screamed again, "ARYA!"

"I...I was watching you!" Podrick stated.

"ARYA!" Brienne continued to call out.

For a moment, Arya thought about leaving, but her gut was telling her to go with the warrior. She stood as Brienne of Tarth and Podrick were moving away from her, "I'm here."

Relief flushed over Brienne's face, and she turned to face Arya. Her face was covered in blood from the fight against the Hound, "Thank the Gods!"

Arya narrowed her eyes at Brienne as she moved towards the tall woman, "Do you really mean to protect me?"

"And Sansa and Alyssa," Brienne nodded. "I was to trade Jaime Lannister off for Lady Sansa and yourself. After Catelyn Stark was killed, Jaime and I both made vows to protect her daughters, since we couldn't reunite them with her."

"Your sword..." Arya's eyes went to the golden lion.

"It was made from your father's sword," Brienne said quickly. "It was given to Jaime by Tywin Lannister. Two were made from the sword."

Arya's eyes widened, Brienne's sword was from Eddard Stark's sword? She didn't want to think of her father, Eddard Stark's sword being melted down. She led Brienne and Podrick to the horses the Hound and her had been ridding. They literally had nothing, but Brienne and Podrick didn't seem to mind at all. They helped her with her horse and Podrick placed the sack he'd been carrying on the Hound's old horse. Arya climbed up and let out a breath.

"So now what?" Arya asked.

"You look hungry," Brienne stated. "Would you like to stop for a bath and some food?"

"I don't have any money," Arya told her.

"I didn't ask that, my Lady," Arya cringed at the word "Lady", but Brienne continued. "Would you like food and a bath? Possibly a bed?"

Arya nodded as her grey eyes flashed dangerously, "Let's just get one thing straight. I'm no Lady."

"Neither am I," Brienne smiled brightly.

As you could probably tell, I changed Arya's choice. I was hoping she'd go with Brienne, because she would learn a lot more than she would from the Hound, and Brienne doesn't want any gold for her protection. Yes, a large part of this chapter is from the episode, but I absolutely loved the small bonding moment before the Hound showed up. I would love feedback on this chapter. Thanks!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

There was no knowing what he had done to upset his father now, Roose Bolton insisted that he ride out to the Godswood with him at dawn, but said nothing as they rode. He sat on his horse with a stern look on his face. Most of the time that wasn't a good sign. Roose Bolton really didn't tollerate things that Ramsay did, even if those things slightly amused him. Ramsay couldn't recall doing anything distasteful, he had been trying to behave himself for his father's sake... hoping to gain more of Roose Bolton's favor.

"Can you guess why we've come out here?" Roose asked suddenly.

Ramsay frowned and shook his head, "No... I've done something wrong?"

Roose let out a chuckle as he glanced back at Winterfell, "For once, you haven't."

Ramsay looked away from his father and clenched his jaw, "Are you going to tell me why we've come out here?"

"I've made an arrangement with Alyssa Stark," Roose smiled. "She's agreed to marry you."

Ramsay's eyes darted right back to his father and he stared at him, was Roose Bolton being serious? Ramsay cleared his throat, "She did?"

Roose nodded and then his smile vanished, "As **my** heir, I don't want you producing any bastards. Do you understand me?" Ramsay continued to stare at his father. Roose let out a breath, "The _only_ place you'll be placing your cock is inside your betrothed. You'll stop the nonsense between you and that toy of yours, and you'll get rid of her. Concentrate on making sure no one can turn Alyssa Stark against us. You're cunning, I'm sure you can fool her for a long period of time."

"Can I invite her to hunt Myranda with me?" Ramsay tried to joke.

"If you want to marry her, you'll rethink those things before doing them," Roose stated. "Someone must have spotted Alyssa, because rumors have began to spread that Alyssa Stark is alive, and a good part of the North has already sent out messages saying they'll only follow a Stark. The Northerners will kill us if anything happens to her, some have already sent ravens, requesting that they can come and see their queen. They won't tollerate her being harmed in any way. Especially if **you** harm her in any way. You'd do best to remember that."

"So Alyssa Stark is mine?" Ramsay couldn't stop the want in his voice.

"By the end of the month she'll be yours," Roose corrected him. "So, do try to be as charming as you can with the girl. Starks are unusually hard to keep ahold of."

Ramsay wasn't so sure about that, he didn't seem to have any trouble keeping Alyssa around, even before she suddenly became his betrothed. He had no problem tossing Myranda to the side, she would be fun to hunt, especially in the Godswood. Maybe he'd be able to trick Alyssa into hunting Myranda... the thought excited him, though he knew he'd have to keep Myranda up until after Alyssa became _his_ wife. His heart raced at the thought of having a Stark beneath him, a woman from a great House under a bastard-born. He would keep his real self hidden. For now.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**The Winter Wolf**

She could feel Myranda's glare everywhere she moved within the dinning hall. Ever since Ramsay was told about their betrothal earlier that day, he had been at Alyssa's side, looking at her as though he had gained a prize. It was hard to tell, but she thought he may have been smitten with her. Her dark grey eyes wandered over to Myranda, who had a murderous gleam in her eyes. _Jealousy_. She was jealous. Alyssa took a deep breath and tried to focus her attention on Roose Bolton, who was talking about their marriage arrangements. It was already decided that Alyssa would marry Ramsay Bolton by the end of the month, and Roose insisted that they make the wedding small.

"For the feast, we'll do something special, but not too big," Roose looked down at a paper and sighed, "and we should be able to get some men to look after you, as your temperary Queensguard."

Alyssa nodded, she could feel Ramsay's blue eyes baring into her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she ignored the feeling. There was no way that she could escape from Ramsay's gaze, not with Roose still going on about Alyssa's security after the wedding. To protect her from those who wished to do her harm. The Queensguard didn't matter to Alyssa, she wasn't the Queen of the North yet, as far as she knew, the Northerners still believed her to be dead. Roose began to move out of the dinning hall, making Alyssa and Ramsay follow him as he continued to go on about how her safety was their main priority.

"You're speaking as though you plan to have me guarded for the rest of my life," Alyssa narrowed her eyes.

Roose let out a chuckle, "That's what a Queensguard is for. To protect their Queen with their lives until the day she dies."

Alyssa looked away from Roose Bolton and took a deep breath, if she could have it her way, Jon Snow would have been one of the men to protect her. That was impossible though, Jon was part of the Night's Watch, and those vows were forever. As were the vows Kingsguards or Queensguards took. She almost wanted to say that she didn't want to be a queen, even of the North, but she couldn't get herself to say it. The Northerners needed something to be happy about, and if she could give them a shred of hope that they could get justice for what happened to their King, she was willing to be the Queen of the North, _just_ for the North.

"So, is there anything else, Father?" Ramsay asked.

"You will keep that pet of yours out of the way. We don't need him around during the wedding," Roose stated. "I don't even want him around me now, it's depressing looking at the creature."

Alyssa silently agreed with Lord Bolton, though she was more disgusted when she looked at Ramsay's pet, Reek... she took a deep breath as she walked beside Ramsay. There were a lot of reasons why she didn't want to have Reek around her, the fact that she saw Bran and Rickon every time she looked at him was one of the reasons. She didn't want to think about her dead brothers on her wedding day, even though she knew that she would be thinking about her dead father, who wouldn't be there to give her away. Alyssa's heart felt heavy, Lord Bolton had told her that he would take Eddard Stark's place at the wedding, since he was going to be her father by law.

"I already planned on that," Ramsay sighed. "And I've made sure that the men know to stay alert."

"Alert?" Alyssa frowned at Roose Bolton.

"After what happened at the Twins, I'm being cautious," Roose said. "There are people out there who would want you dead. Do you have any objections?"

"No, my Lord," Alyssa shook her head and glanced at Ramsay, who was now focusing on his father. She let out a relieved sigh as she did the same. "You're right."

"If you have anything you want to add, or anyone you would like to see, just let me know, and I will see what I can do," Roose told Alyssa.

"Thank you, Lord Bolton," Alyssa forced a smile. "You're too kind."

"We're going to be family soon, I'm only looking out for you," Roose smiled brightly before turning his attention back to his son. "Walk with me, there's something that needs your attention."

"Yes, Father," Ramsay gave Alyssa a smirk as he followed Roose through the castle corridor. Alyssa prayed to the Gods that she had made the right choice.

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long moment. She looked tired and worn down, in just the few days that she'd been officially betrothed to Ramsay, Roose had gone over so much stuff with her, she could barely keep up. It was only going to get worse once she took her place as Queen of the North. The sad part was, everything Roose Bolton wanted to talk about had to do with her wedding and her safety. He was so concerned about her safety, she was actually surprised he didn't have men stationed outside her door. Shadow wasn't with her in her bed chambers, Ramsay had borrowed Shadow, so the direwolf could get a treat along with his hounds. She noticed that her betrothed seemed to have a soft spot for Shadow, or was at least interested enough to want to give her treats.

A soft knock on the door came from behind her. She didn't look away from her reflection as she called out, "Come in."

Alyssa heard the door open and someone walked into the room The door then closed, and Alyssa heard the lock latch. She saw Myranda walk into the view of the mirror. Myranda had the same smile on her face that she had the day Tansy had left the Dreadfort. There was something in her voice when she spoke that made Alyssa's skin crawl, "You must be excited to marry Lord Ramsay." Alyssa didn't answer, she didn't even move. She kept her back to Myranda as her stomach turned, there was something very wrong about this whole situation. Myranda's voice went ice cold, but her smile remainded on her face as she moved closer to Alyssa, "And now, because of you, I'm being tossed aside."

Whatever had gone on between Ramsay and the girl wasn't Alyssa's business, not yet anyways. She couldn't understand why it was her fault, shouldn't Myranda be confronting Ramsay instead, if she was so upset? Alyssa kept her eyes on Myranda in the mirror, wishing that Shadow was there with her to make the girl go away. Alyssa took a deep breath, "I have a lot to do, so leave."

Myranda's eyes flashed dangerously. A sadistic smile spread across her face, "If you're not around anymore, Ramsay won't have a reason to get rid of me."

Myranda rushed for Alyssa without any warning. Alyssa quickly jumped out of the way, glad that she had the mirror, and looked around for something to defend herself with. Myranda pulled out a dagger and launched herself at Alyssa like a wild animal. Alyssa grabbed a plate, spilling the food that was on it, and swung it as hard as she could when Myranda got close. The woman fell to the ground and let out an angry growl as she recovered quickly. She gripped the dagger in her hand until her fists turned bright red, then she went for Alyssa again. Alyssa went to move out of the way again, but Myranda had already taken that into consideration. The dagger sank into Alyssa's sholder, she bit her lip until it bled to hold in her scream, **now** it was personal. Myranda pulled the dagger out of Alyssa's shoulder and brought it down a second time.

Alyssa grabbed her hand, her shoulder felt as though it was on fire, she could feel blood dappening her dress, but she had a strong determination to live. She brought Myranda's hand to her mouth and bit down as hard as she could on Myranda's wrist. She didn't stop until she could taste blood that she knew wasn't hers. The dagger dropped out of Myranda's hand and landed loudly on the floor.

"You _fucking_ cunt!" Myranda screamed. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Myranda did what Alyssa assumed only her sisters did, she grabbed a handful of Alyssa's hair and yanked. Alyssa's hair had been pulled by Arya so much, that it barely phased her. Using both of her hands, she did the same thing, but instead of pulling, she used what strenght she had to slam Myranda into the nightstand. Alyssa launched herself at Myranda and knocked her to the ground. She wrapped her fingers around Myranda's throat while the woman struggled to breath and reach for her dagger. There was pounding on the door behind her, shouts came from the other side, but she ignored them. Alyssa was determined to win. Myranda may have thought she had the upper hand when she had attacked Alyssa, but there was no way Alyssa was going to let her leave without her life now. Myranda's fingertips grazed the dagger, Alyssa's heart started to race as she let her instinct take complete control. She placed her body weight on the hand around Myranda's neck as she leaned forward and grabbed the dagger. Myranda's eyes widened in absolute shock as Alyssa slit her throat.

For a moment, Alyssa sat there, breathing hard, shaking, and she let the dagger fall to the ground. The door broke open just as she got to her feet. She looked at her hands and bust out laughing. It was as though the most recent memories of her home, weren't the memories she wanted to hold with Winterfell, but it was the second time she had killed to defend herself. No one around to protect her this time, not even Shadow. Alyssa trembled as she continued to laugh, her eyes went to the Bolton men in her doorway. Both Roose and Ramsay Bolton had looks disbelief as they looked at the scene before them. That only made Alyssa laugh harder.

"What happened?" Roose recovered his senses.

"She attacked me," Alyssa shook her head as she stepped over Myranda's body. "My back was to her, and she came at me."

"You didn't call for help?" Roose frowned, his blue eyes darted to the bleeding wound on her shoulder.

"I had it under control," she spit out a bit of blood on Myranda. She felt light-headed from laughing so hard.

"Is that all the harm that she did to you?" Ramsay's eyes were on her wound as well.

"If she did anything else, I didn't notice," Alyssa frowned finally. "My shoulder hurts."

"Go fetch the Maester," Roose told Ramsay.

She trembled from the rush of the fight, her breaths came out just as harsh as her shakes. Other than the pain in her shoulder, she felt numb. Myranda should have thought about Alyssa's reputation about being "as wild as a Wildling", the discription had been used to discribe Arya more than once around Winterfell, and Alyssa had been the same way when she was younger.

"Are you okay?" Roose asked her.

"I'm fine," she huffed out.

"I believe we'll need the Queensguard sooner," Roose told her.

Alyssa didn't see the point, it was just a woman acting out of jealousy and hatred. She didn't respond, she just stared at Myranda and continued to take deep breaths to calm herself. Perhaps she was no better than a Wildling.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**The Bull**

Flea Bottom was as horrible as Gendry remembered. He closed his eyes and wondered what Arya Stark, _his_ Lady, was doing. He prayed to the Gods that she was safe and alive. It seemed as though no one was looking for him any longer, they had forgotten about him. If he would have known how his father was... Robert Baratheon, the widely-known best friend of Eddard Stark, Arya's father... he wasn't sure what he would have done. She had told him that she'd be his family. The image of those insistant grey eyes made Gendry smile. She was his best friend, _his_ Lady, and the one moment he had to forget her, he took it. The Red Woman was probably looking for him now.

"Boy, can you fight?" a rough voice asked him.

Gendry opened his eyes and looked up at a man who looked like he'd seen his fair share of fights. He took a deep breath, "I can fight."

"How would you like to make some gold?" the man asked him.

"That would be nice," Gendry admitted. Ever since he got back to King's Landing four days ago, he'd been hungry, cold, and had literally no where to go.

"Good, get up and come with me. We'll have to clean you up a bit," the man said. "What's your name, boy?"

"Gendry," he replied honestly, not knowing what else to call himself.

"Gendry... I'm Bron," the man said, helping him off the ground. "You looked like a fighter to me. I've got an eye for these things."

"What do you need fighters for?" Gendry asked.

"A nice little trip that might have some trouble," Bron stated.

"Where are we going?" Gendry asked.

"Out of King's Landing, with Prince Oberyn Martell, his paramore, and some of his friends," Bron sighed as they walked through Flea Bottom. "I saw you coming into King's Landing by boat, four days ago, was it?"

Gendry didn't reply, he remained quiet as he followed Bron. They made their way out of Flea Bottom and to a brothal, where Bron paid a woman to clean Gendry up with "no special perks". Gendry didn't get why this was happening, but at least he had been given a job and was going to get out of King's Landing, where he felt extremely threatened. Bron continued to go through and help Gendry as the day continued. He dressed the Bastard of Robert Baratheon in clothing that usually belonged to guards, the colors of Dorne, if he was guessing correctly. Then a sword and a brown horse.

"How can I repay you for this?" Gendry frowned. "There's no way I can ever repay you."

"Your employer is making it a forward pay," Bron replied. "If anyone offers you gold to betray your employer, just know that if you give him the number, he'll give you more."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gendry asked curiously.

"So the thought doesn't cross your mind. The pay is nice, and I was asked to find people who look like they can fight and be trustworthy, down in Flea Bottom, because they're the lowest on their luck," Bron stated. "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting. We've already lost enough time as it is."

**Okay, so I'm giving you guys hints where this may be going, and I had to put Gendry in!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**The Red Wolf**

Mira twisted her hands together nervously beside Sansa in the carriage as they rode through King's Landing. Tyrion was on the other side of Sansa, right across from Oberyn and Ellaria Sand. Oberyn had told Tywin Lannister and Cersei that he was taking Ellaria out to see the country for several days. During the time, while only Prince Oberyn's men were outside the carriage, Sansa, Tyrion, and Mira all climbed in, there things had been snuck out of the castle by people moving things around anyways. Tyrion just paid them more. Now, the only thing they could do was sit there and wait to see if they could get out of King's Landing without being stopped. Oberyn and Ellaria seemed relaxed, as though they knew that their idea would work. Extra guards had been added to the Dorne guards, the extra guards were paid by Tyrion.

"And... we're clear," Tyrion smirked as he relaxed.

"You doubted me, Tyrion?" Oberyn asked. "I gave you the distraction you wanted, if anyone goes looking for you, they'll think your wife and you are..."

Sansa felt her face turn red a little and she looked at Mira, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know how this will effect my family," Mira replied.

"Don't worry about the Ironwood, my Lady," Tyrion smiled. "I have all the papers with me on the Ironwood. No one else will be able to do anything unless my father rushes through and rewrites the paperwork."

"So..." Mira narrowed her eyes at Sansa's husband.

"The Forresters will have their coin, even if I have to pay them myselves," Tyrion promised.

"Do you ever make a promise you _can't _keep?" Ellaria asked Tyrion.

"I try not to," Tyrion looked at Sansa and smiled. "You can relax now, Sansa."

"I will when we're farther from King's Landing," Sansa told Tyrion.

"What are they going to do? Accuse a Prince of Dorne of smuggling the Imp and Eddard Stark's daughter out of King's Landing?" Oberyn smirked.

"I _wouldn't_ put it past Joffery to do something like that," Tyrion stated. "There's just too much that's-"

"-wrong with the boy?" Oberyn finished for Tyrion. "I swear, he would make a sport called 'dwarf tossing' just to piss you off."

"You have a point there," Tyrion smiled. He let out a breath and looked at Sansa, "I have wonderful news. We're going to meet up with Brienne and Podrick a bit North of the Vale. They're waiting for us there before they head farther north to look for Alyssa Stark. Lord Frey knows to let Prince Oberyn cross the Twins when we reach that area."

"Did you tell her _who_ is with Brienne and Podrick?" Jaime opened the curtain of the carriage and peaked in from outside on his horse. He was hooded in Martell colors.

Sansa wondered how long he had been outside listening to them speak. Her eyes went to Tyrion, who let out a sigh, "They found Arya."

Literally everyone in the carriage stared at him in shock. Sansa could hear her heart drumming in her ears, first a rumor came that Alyssa was still alive, and now... Brienne and Podrick had found Arya. Was it possible that her life could get better? She couldn't help but frown, "They actually _have_ Arya with them?"

"They do," Tyrion nodded. "I sent word in return of the rumor about Lady Alyssa and told them that we will join them shortly."

Sansa breathed heavily, she felt excited, gitty even. It had been so long since she had felt like this. She wanted to see Arya more than ever, not something she had ever thought she would want, but she wanted to cling onto her younger sister and never release her. It was a wonderful thought, thinking about the moment she would get to see her wild little sister agian.

**Wow, chapter 20 already, I'm just on a typing spree right now with this story, I've ignored my other fanfic since I wrote the first five chapters of this. As long as my brain obsesses over this, I'll keep going. The fact that GOT is on helps a lot too :D I love Feedback, knowing what you all think about this story feeds my muse as much as the show does.**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**The Wild Wolf**

She was stuffing her face with the delicious food the innkeeper had made, while Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne watched her. The two of them had hardly touched their food, but Arya felt as though she was starving, even though Brienne made sure she had plenty to eat since the day she first started protecting Arya. She figured that they would be going North, possibly to the Wall, but they had been at the inn for about a week. Arya couldn't help but wonder why they were keeping her in one place. She figured it was because she was safe for the moment. She cleaned her plate and started to eye Podrick's food.

"Are you going to eat that?" Arya asked.

"What?" he frowned, then his eyes went wide before he handed Arya his plate, "Here you go, my Lady."

"What did I tell you about calling me that, Podrick?" Arya glared at him.

"If I continue to do it, you'll stick me with Needle," Podrick replied.

Brienne smiled a bit, "I feel the same way when people call me 'Lady'."

"I pretended to be a _boy_ for a while, I'm no Lady," Arya stated.

"Neither of us are arguing with you, Arya," Brienne's smile grew. "You remind me of me when I was younger."

"How so?" Arya asked as she chewed her food. She noticed that Podrick made a face, she knew she was eating like an animal, but she didn't care.

"I was just as stubborn as you," Brienne stated.

"Did you lose your family?" Arya asked, her tone went a bit cold. "Did a Red Woman come and take your best friend from you?"

"Red Woman?" Brienne frowned.

"She was going to hurt Gendry... he's probably dead too," Arya pushed the plate away from her, she had lost her appite. She jumped up out of her seat and stepped outside. She pulled out a wetstone and began sharpening Needle. With each stroke, she said a name, "Joffery. Cersei. Tywin Lannister. Illan Payne. Meryn Trant." Someone was watching her, she could feel the eyes, but she wasn't finished with her prayer, "The Mountain. Walder Frey. The Red Woman."

"What are you doing?" Brienne asked.

"Naming the people I'm going to kill one day," Arya replied. "I say their names every night before I go to bed."

"The people who have hurt the people you love?" Brienne sat beside her.

Arya nodded, "I had a chance to have Tywin Lannister killed, and I didn't take it."

"Why didn't you?" Brienne asked.

"I thought about it, but I wanted help escaping instead. With Hotpie and Gendry," Arya smiled a little at the thought of traveling with her two friends, and Hotpie's way of saying Winterfell as "Winterhell". She missed them both, almost as much as she missed her family. It was the Brotherhood's fault that Arya was separated from them both. They had sold both of her friends off, as though they were livestock. Even after they offered Gendry a place among them. He had trusted them, and they stabbed him in the back.

"They must have been good friends," Brienne offfered a smile.

"Gendry looked out for me since the day I met him," Arya told her. "That same day my father had been exicuted."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Brienne sighed.

"My teacher, he told me that there's only one god, Death, and we tell Death, 'not today'. Death came for my family and best friend, there's nothing I can do about that," Arya continued to sharpen Needle.

"You don't believe in the Gods of your parents?" Brienne asked.

"Not any more," Arya breathed out. "They haven't helped us at all. Why should I believe in them? Everyone can be killed, it just depends if Death is ready for them."

Brienne stared at her, Arya could feel the intensity of the warrior's eyes. She could feel the pitty that was there. No one could understand how she felt, but she didn't want their pitty. She was strong, she had survived this long with a drunken beast of a man as her protector, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to feel sorry for her. She kept her eyes on the sharp blade, wishing that she could stick Needle through everyone of her enemies. Starting with Joffery. A dark smile crossed Arya's lips as she pictured the life draining from his eyes as she stabbed him with Needle. That was _something_ she wanted to do.

"What if there was some news that I've been keeping from you?" Brienne asked after a long moment.

"Like what?"

"Your sister, the one who was in Winterfell when the Ironborn invaded, she's said to be alive," Brienne told her. "And Lady Sansa is on her way here as we speak."

Arya narrowed her eyes at Brienne. Her gut told her that the warrior spoke the truth, but by now, Arya was becoming skeptical of ever being reunited with any of her family. She let out a breath, "You should tell her not to come. Everyone dies before I reach them."

"She's _coming_ to you, and there's no way to tell her to turn around," Brienne said. "That would mean she'd return to King's Landing. That place wasn't kind to her."

"It wasn't kind to any Stark," Arya pointed out.

"True enough," Brienne nodded. "You still want me to try to send her word to turn around?"

Arya shook her head, "No one should be forced to return to King's Landing. Not even someone who begged to be queen once."

"Why wasn't your oldest sister in King's Landing with you?" Brienne asked.

"She went to Ironrath instead, insisting that she wanted to remain a Northerner," Arya smirked. "I've been told that she was like me when she was younger, though she was a lot prettier than me the last time I saw her."

"You're not mad that I kept this information from you?" Brienne's voice was soft.

"No," Arya shook her head. "I knew there was a reason we were staying in one place."

"Good," Brienne smiled and stood. "I'll see you inside?"

Arya nodded and watched Brienne go into the inn. Maybe her father's Gods kept an eye on Alyssa and Sansa a lot better than they did the rest of the Starks.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**The Winter Wolf**

As she walked into the courtyard, Lord Bolton looked surprised to see her up. For several days she'd been under the care of the Maester, to be sure that she wasn't hurt more than they believed. It had gotten to the point where Alyssa wanted to kill the Maester if she had to be forced to smell the musk that surrounded him one more day. In the time that she'd been under the care of the old Maester, he had forbid anyone to visit her, testing the blade for poison and the wound for any signs of infection. When she woke up, she was told that she was healing nicely, and she got as far away from the Maester as she could. Shadow pranced towards her in a happy greeting, while Ramsay slowly walked towards her.

"I had no idea that Myranda would hurt you," Ramsay told her once he reached her. "I appologize I didn't handle things quickly."

"I don't blame you, she was-" Alyssa started.

"Something to keep me busy," Ramsay stated, cutting Alyssa off. The cold way he said that was as though he could have cared less about Myranda to begin with. "The moment I was informed of our betrothal, I should have handled the situation that day, my Lady."

"Here I was thinking your father was being too irrational for wanting me to have guards, but... after being locked up with the Maester, I'd rather not get wounded again," Alyssa shifted as a little jolt of pain shot through her shoulder.

"You're still willing to marry me?" Ramsay asked.

Alyssa frowned at him, "Why would my desision change?"

"I figured after Myranda's actions the other night," his eyes flashed a bit, "that you wouldn't want to marry me. Gods know what she said to you."

"If she got rid of me, you'd have no reason to get rid of her," Alyssa told him, summing up up quickly. "I don't hold the actions of a jealous girl against you."

"My father would have taken her head," Ramsay told her. Then he smiled at her, "What did you find so funny that night?"

Alyssa shook her head, "Nothing. I was just... not myself. I go numb when I kill, and I don't kill that often."

"You're not one of those people who enjoy it?" Ramsay asked curiously.

"Gods no," Alyssa's eyes went wide for a moment. "There was a rush, but... I don't know what I feel when I take a life. I'm sorry you had to see me like that... again. I'm not the typical Lady."

Ramsay's blue eyes sparkled brightly as he smiled, "You're right, you're not."

"That doesn't bother you, my Lord?" Alyssa asked.

"Not at all," Ramsay chuckled lightly. "The North needs more women like you, _my_ Lady."

"I'm afraid not all Northern women are wolf blooded," Alyssa smirked a bit, then smiled as Roose Bolton came over. "My Lord."

"Does Lady Mormont know your hand?" Roose asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Alyssa nodded. "I was on a history kick once, and she wrote to me up until the war. She's a very interesting woman. Extremely stubborn too."

"Trust me, I know," he sighed.

Then he handed her a scroll that had Lady Mormont's handwritting sprawled across it. _House Mormont will only follow a Stark, the true rulers of the North_. Alyssa smiled a bit, Lady Mormont was definitely a force to be reckoned with, very much like the bear she was. She looked up at Lord Bolton and asked, "You want me to write her?"

"Let her know that you're alive," Lord Bolton nodded.

"You realize she'll tell everyone in the North that I'm truly alive, don't you?" Alyssa narrowed her eyes at him.

"The news will take some time to spread, my Lady, but, yes I realize that," Roose nodded.

"Very well," Alyssa smiled. She would like for _someone_ other than the Boltons to know that she was still alive, and Lady Mormont was extremely traditional in the Old Ways, much like the Starks themselves.

"You're feeling like yourself again, my Lady?" Roose asked.

"Yes, Lord Bolton," Alyssa nodded.

"That's a relief," Roose smiled. "Expect some company soon, my Lady. An old friend of your mother's is on his way."

Alyssa frowned as Lord Bolton walked away from her, she had no idea who he could possibly be talking about. She never left the North, she didn't know any of Catelyn Stark's friends from her past. Why would that be any interest of hers? She glanced at Ramsay, who looked just as confused as she was. At least she wasn't the only one Roose Bolton confused.

"Are you feeling well enough to join me for a walk, my Lady?" Ramsay asked her suddenly.

"I am," Alyssa smiled at him. "Though I should probably write Lady Mormont, like your father wanted."

"I'm sure that can wait for when you return," Ramsay smiled brightly and offered her his arm. "The fresh Northern air will do you some good, my Lady."

Alyssa linked her arm with his and sighed a little, "You're right. The fresh air _will_ do me some good." She looked back at where Roose Bolton stood and frowned a bit at Ramsay, "Do you know this friend of my mother?"

Ramsay shook his head, "I appologize, my Lady, I don't."

Ayssa wasn't sure if she could trust anyone who wasn't a Northerner, it seemed that everyone else who wasn't from the North wanted the Lannisters to rule over everyone. Her muscles tightened in agrivation, causing her to wince when the tension reached her shoulder. She didn't feel guilty about what she had done to Myranda, she was sure that anyone in her place would have done the same, but everytime she closed her eyes, she could see Myranda's lifeless form on the floor of her bed chambers, her throat slit open with her own dagger. The bloody images weren't warming at all, they weren't even comforting, but they let her know that if it came down to it, she was willing to kill to keep herself alive. If her mother's "friend" was any kind of threat to her, at least she would be able to protect herself if that person tried anything. Though she doubted the Boltons would ever leave her alone without guards again.

"Seven Hells," Alyssa whispered, wishing that she'd just relax a bit.

"Your shoulder bothering you?" Ramsay asked.

Alyssa nodded, but offered a smile, "At least it lets me know that I'm a live."

Ramsay let out an entertained laugh, "I suppose that's true. Just don't let the Maester see you in any discomfort. He'll have you back in bed in a second."

Alyssa did **not** like the thought of being stuck with the smelly old Maester again. She could handle the pain, she didn't even scream once since she got stabbed by Myranda, even when the Maester was messing with the wound. She took a deep breath, "Please don't tell that old fucker that I-" She froze when Ramsay started laughing, "What?"

"There are some things you expect a Lady to say, and there are things you _never_ expect a Lady to say," Ramsay laughed. His blue eyes sparkled with entertainment.

"I thought that we've gone over this. I'm not a typical Lady, Lord Ramsay," Alyssa pointed out. "I'm... unique."

"That is definitely true," Ramsay was still laughing. "It's just hard for me to be taken by surprise, and you've managed to do that every chance you've gotten."

"Are you saying that I'm trying to surprise you?" Alyssa felt herself smile.

"No, I'm sure that you surprise even my father," Ramsay took a deep breath. "I always wondered why Northerners said that two of Ned Stark's daughters were as wild as direwolves themselves. That was until I met you."

"Those rumors were started because both Arya and I hated doing what 'Ladies' are expected to do. My father was a bit harder on Arya, he kept telling her that fighting was for boys and her older sister was the exception," Alyssa looked down at the ground. "I never really considered myself wild or anything like that. Until maybe recently."

"If it means anything, I like the idea of being married to a non-typical Lady," Ramsay stated. His smile widened a bit as he looked at her.

Alyssa looked back at him. She wasn't quite sure, but was he flirting with her? She'd never been much of a flirter, she barely realized it when men tried to woo her, but for some reason, she felt as though she was being flirted with. Flattery. Theon Greyjoy used to try to flatter her all the time before everything went to shit. She knew at the time she was being flirted with, but it didn't really phase her, she was able to ignore it. Alyssa was taken off guard by Ramsay, she wasn't sure if he was being nice or flattering her. No Lord in their right mind would want to marry a Lady who felt like she had more in common with Wildlings than her own people. As she stared at Ramsay Bolton, she thought to herself, _Perhaps he's not completely sane_. It was a reasonable explaination to why he would like the idea of a wife who was... like Alyssa. Or, like she thought before, Ramsay was just being polite.

"Thank you, Lord Ramsay, for everything," Alyssa leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek, making him smile even more as they continued their walk.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**The Red Wolf**

The moment they crossed the Twins and started to get into the Northern part of Westros, Sansa felt her entire demeanor relax. That was days ago. Prince Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand proved to be very good traveling companions. Tyrion had offered them several chances to return to King's Landing, but the two didn't accept the offer. Prince Oberyn seemed determined to destroy Tywin Lannister's life, and for that, Sansa was eternally greatful. Dorne craved a way out of the rule of the Lannisters, and wished independance, just as the North once had. Most of the day they spent in the carriage, and as they neared the Eerie, Sansa felt as though they were getting close.

"Do you mind stopping the carriage, Oberyn? I need to stretch my legs," Tyrion sighed finally, late in the afternoon.

"After all the wine you've drank, I'm surprised you don't have to piss," Oberyn laughed.

"For such a little man, you drink a lot," Ellaria pointed out.

"Oh, I can drink _much_ more," Tyrion grinned.

The carriage stopped as Oberyn put his hand out and waved. Tyrion got out of the carriage first, but it was Jaime Lannister who helped Sansa and Mira Forrester out, while Oberyn helped Ellaria on the other side. There was a chill in the air, but the day was bright and sunny. Tyrion looked relieved to be stretching his small legs out. Sansa kept it to herself, but she was growing impatient, they should have never told her that Arya was with Brienne and Podrick. Tyrion promised that they were getting close, but that was yesterday.

"I hope that Arya doesn't give them too much trouble," Sansa breathed out as she touched her hair, the memory of Arya yanking on it flashed through her mind.

One of the guards that Tyrion was paying looked at Sansa then, the quick movement drew her attention to the young man who was barely older than she was. There was a spark in his eyes. One that Sansa knew too well. Hope. Then, he looked nervous the moment he realized that Sansa was staring at him. Tyrion glanced back at the young man as well, then frowned at Sansa, "Do you know him?"

Sansa shook her head, "No."

"Well you shouldn't, boy came into King's Landing by a boat four days before we left," Ser Bron stated. "From what I've seen, Gendry's a good lad."

"He..." Sansa felt like she was being paranoid. "He looked at me when I mentioned my sister."

"Curious," Tyrion smirked as he looked up at Bron. "You said his name is 'Gendry'?"

"Aye, that's the boy's name," Bron nodded.

"What are you doing, little brother?" Jaime asked.

"Gendry, would you come here for a moment?" Tyrion ignored his older brother. The young guard obeyed, looking extremely nervous. If Sansa picked up on it, then she knew that Tyrion _definitely_ did. His bright green eyes went around. "Do you know of my wife, Lady Sansa of House Stark?" His eyes didn't show any recognition until "Stark" came up.

"You're Arya's sister," his voice was so soft she barely heard him.

"You know Arya?" Sansa asked before Tyrion could open his mouth.

"Yes, Mlady," Gendry nodded. "We traveled from King's Landing together with the Night's Watch after the Hand of the King died. She was dressed like a boy and went by 'Arry'. I was the only one who knew who she really was for the longest time. She was my best friend. We remained together, with our friend Hotpie, until the Brotherhood gave Hotpie to an inn, and sold me to Lady Melisandre for King Stannis."

"What need would Stannis Baratheon have for a lowborn?" Tyrion narrowed his eyes as he looked at Gendry. "You look like someone I knew once... but you're much too young. Who's your father?"

"Both King Stannis and Lady Melisandre said I'm the bastard of Robert Baratheon," the moment the words came out of his mouth.

Tyrion looked as though he wanted to jump for joy, "So Joffery missed one!"

"What?" both Sansa and Jaime frowned.

"After Ned Stark accused Joffery of being a bastard, Joffery sent the Goldcloaks out to dispose of _any_ and all of Robert Baratheon's bastard children. As far as I knew, he had about twenty of them," Tyrion stated. "King's Landing alone held at least ten of them."

"Including me," Gendry said. "I'm sorry, Mlord, if this causes any problems-"

"So..." Tyrion smirked at Prince Oberyn, "do you see the entertainment in all of this?"

"You're going to tell us all anyways," Oberyn replied, though he was now looking at the young man who claimed to be best friends with Arya.

"The daughter of _Eddard_ Stark and the Bastard of _Robert_ Baratheon, best friends," Tyrion smiled. Sansa saw the amusement in the situation as well. "Their fathers were best friends since they were boys."

Gendry was looking extemely uncomfortable, probably feeling out of his element. Sansa could see Arya being friends with the young man, her sister did better with boys than girls anyways. He didn't seem surprised at the fact that his father was friends with Arya Stark's father. She wondered how much he knew about Arya, probably more than Sansa ever knew. Before she lost Arya, she didn't care to know her little sister.

"I was told that Arya was with my mother," Sansa said, but didn't say who told her.

"Your mother _never_ had Arya with her, Sansa," Tyrion told her. "In Podrick's message, she had been with the Hound when they found her. They made it to the Twins, just as everything was happening. That's what Arya told them." Petyr Baelish lied to her? He said that Arya was with their mother. Sansa couldn't undersand why he would lie to her about Arya's location. It made Sansa wonder what else Petyr Baelish had lied about. "Thank you, Gendry," Tyrion's voice pulled her from her thoughts. As Arya's friend walked away, Tyrion frowned at Sansa, "What's wrong?"

"Lord Baelish told me Arya was with my mother," Sansa admitted.

"Littlefinger?" Tyrion blinked several times. "And you believed him?"

"I had no reason not to," Sansa looked down at her husband. "He loved my mother-"

"And he told her that Arya was in King's Landing with you," Tyrion said.

"How do you know that?" Sansa asked.

"I told him to do that," Tyrion replied. "When I was Hand of the King."

"I believe the two of you should discuss this in private," Oberyn leaned against the carriage. "Or just agree that Littlefinger is a liar. Which ever can get us back on the road sooner."

Sansa let out a breath and looked at Mira. She had been quiet most of the day, worrying about her family's fued against the Whitehills. Sansa wished that there was something that she could do to help her handmaiden, but Tyrion had already taken care of everything. They all got into the carriage and got resituated. Sansa sighed in releaf, silently happy that she hadn't left with Petyr Baelish, there was no knowing what lies he would have told her then.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**The Snow Wolf**

Samwell came running into Castle Black, past King Stannis Baratheon and Ser Davos, he was breathing hard, and he held out a scroll that had Lady Mormont's mark, it looked big. He gave the scroll to Jon, "A raven brought this, just got here, a note said to give it to only you."

"Thank you, Sam," Jon gave a small smile as he took the scroll and opened it a bit. For such a large scroll, the message was small. After the "Lord Commander Jon Snow", in Lady Mormont's handwritting, _Here's something you may find interesting. There is another scroll that will show you what I mean._ Jon opened the scroll more, and a paper fell out. Jon frowned and picked it up. His heart skipped a beat the second that he saw his half-sister's writting on it. He breathed hard as he read, _Lady Mormont, I know that you know my writting. Know that I am alive and well, given current events. Since the Ironborn occupation, I've been under the protection of the Boltons. I am back in Winterfell, and was warmed by your words to Lord Bolton. Sincerly, Alyssa Stark of Winterfell._ The Boltons had his sister. It didn't seem forced at all. Her writting was smooth and even, not even remotely like it would be if she was upset in any form. He put Alyssa's letter down and looked back at the scroll, ignoring Stannis as he grabbed it while he read, _Tell _King_ Stannis, the North has a Stark. We have our Queen. Unless she follows him, the North never will._

"Your sister is alive," Stannis looked at him. "With the Boltons, no less."

"And Lady Mormont is calling her the Queen of the North, when there's nothing about that in this letter," Jon took a deep breath. He couldn't involve himself with that. He was part of the Night's Watch, he was the Lord-Commander, he couldn't leave his post. Not even now.

Ser Davos read the letters and looked at Stannis nervously. He took a deep breath, "What now, Your Grace?"

"I'll think of something," Stannis said in a way that made Jon's skin crawl.

"You're not thinking about hurting Alyssa, are you?" Jon frowned.

"I'll do whatever it takes to claim what is rightfully mine," Stannis replied as he walked out of the room.

Ser Davos followed quickly behind. Ever since Jon refused to be made a Stark by Stannis and give up his vows he made, the King had been cold towards even Jon. Sam gave him a small smile once they were alone, "At least you know one of your sisters are okay."

"For how long?" Jon breathed out as he looked back down at Alyssa's letter. With the Boltons, there was no knowing what they were doing to her. There was no knowing if she was truly okay.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**The Wild Wolf**

She was hanging out outside the inn with Brienne, shooting at targets Podrick had set up for her. Arya felt more like she was showing off rather than practicing. She found that she liked Brienne, when she spoke of what little time she had spent with Catelyn Stark, it was with a love usually only family had. Through the day, several people had arrived to the inn, but Arya knew Sansa wasn't a man. The thought of Sansa doing anything that Arya liked made her laugh, the bad part was, she had been aiming at a target, and the moment she started to laugh, she released her hold and nearly shot Podrick.

"Sorry!" Arya giggled.

His eyes were wide with shock, but Podrick gave her a nervous smile, "You didn't get me, my... um... Arya."

Arya smirked, he was getting better. He seemed eager to please, even though he wasn't Brienne's squire. He was shy, but Arya could tell that he was smart and observant. Arya aimed her bow again and pulled back on the arrow's quiver. She released her hold and watched the arrow fly. It went straight through her target. Her smirk grew the moment she looked at Brienne and saw a smile there.

"You're good," Brienne stated.

"Thanks," Arya twirled her next arrow between her fingers.

"You'll be a force to be reckoned with when you're older," Brienne smiled.

"I already am," Arya said as she shot the arrow without aiming at her target. Like every time she tried it, she missed her target, the arrow flew across the clearing and into a tree. "Shit."

"That was a good shot," Podrick pointed out.

"If I was aiming for the tree," Arya rolled her eyes. "Stupid."

"You didn't aim," Brienne smiled.

"I met a guy who didn't have to aim," Arya sighed.

"Practice makes perfect," Brienne offered.

"Yeah," Arya huffed out.

There were more riders coming in and a carriage from the sound of it, but Arya didn't look, she was too busy aiming. A sly smile crossed her lips, Podrick was distracted by something, and to sweeten the deal, he was by a tree. She glanced over at Brienne, who wasn't even doing anything to stop Arya, she just watched, kind of shocked. She released the arrow and watched it fly.

"Arya!" a _very_ familiar female voice shouted at her, making her look away, but she heard Podrick yipe behind her. _Sansa_.

Arya dropped the bow and ran to the red-haired beauty, she had gotten tall. Arya ran into Sansa's arms and held on tight, her heart was racing. Was this a dream? If it was, it felt too real. The hug didn't last long, Arya spotted the Imp and pulled out Needle. For a moment, she had forgotten that Sansa had been forced to marry... she started to laugh. Instead of a prince, Sansa had gotten a dwarf. The poetry of it all was just hilliarous in Arya's eyes.

"It's good to see you again too, Lady Arya," the Imp offered her a smile. Her grey eyes scanned the horrible scar that was across his face. Podrick wasn't lying, perhaps he _did_ kill a Kingsguard.

"It's just Arya," Arya told the little man. She wasn't too happy about seeing the Imp. He was a Lannister. A lion. No matter how small he was.

"Arya..." her heart skipped a beat. She would know that voice **anywhere**. She looked at one of the men with the guards. He was clean, shaven, and had a nervous smile on his face when he looked at her.

"Gendry!" Arya breathed out as she dropped Needle to the ground and rushed towards him. Without any warning, she jumped into his arms and held onto him tightly. Her heart raced inside her chest, she had thought that he was dead. She was sure that the Red Woman had intended on hurting him. She closed her eyes and clung to him, even as he tried for a brief moment to push her off of him.

"Looks like he was telling the truth," the Imp said from behind her.

"You should stop struggling, she won't give up," Sansa told Gendry. Arya was surprised she wasn't getting scolded by anyone for her un-Lady-like behavior. She was more surprised that Sansa remembered Arya well enough to know her determination.

"I thought that she was going to hurt you," Arya whispered against his muscular chest.

"You weren't wrong," Gendry hugged her back.

"I wasn't?" Arya finally pulled away from him.

"No, you weren't..." he gave her a small smirk. "Mlady."

Arya glared at him before punching his arm hard. He winced and rubbed where she had hit him. She went back to her sister, who was eyeing her, "What?"

"You look like a boy," Sansa laughed as she hugged Arya again.

"So? You married the Imp," Arya laughed back.

"And that makes both of us your brothers by law," Jaime-fucking-Lannister came around the carriage, along with a group of people she didn't know. She reached for Needle and realized she had dropped it on the ground. She glanced back and saw that Podrick had already picked her little sword up for her.

"I'm starving, I say we all eat before going on the road again," the Imp offered.

"And baths," Sansa dusted herself off.

"Where are we going?" Arya asked.

"North," the Imp answered.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**The Winter Wolf**

She stood out in the courtyard with the Boltons, their expected guest was approaching the gate. Alyssa stood beside Ramsay, her hand was rested on Shadow's head. There were only days until the wedding, and Alyssa could only assume that her mother's "friend" was going to stay for the event. Knights of the Vale rode through the gate, followed by a black carriage. Her confusion grew as a skinny little man got out of the carriage, she had no idea who that man even was. He went to Roose Bolton first and shook his hand.

"My Lord, it is good to see you again," the man smiled.

"Lord Baelish, this is my son, Ramsay Bolton, and his betrothed, Lady Alyssa Stark," Roose said politely.

When Lord Baelish's eyes went to Alyssa, she could feel her skin crawl. The way he smiled reminded her of a weasle. She moved slightly closer to Ramsay, not liking the way Lord Baelish was looking at her. Even his voice reminded her of a weasle, "Lady Stark, I was good friends with your mother ever since we were children. I'm your uncle by law, I married your aunt, Lysa."

Alyssa felt her stomach turn as she forced herself to smile, "It's nice to meet you, Lord Baelish."

There was a look in his eyes that didn't sit well with her as he looked at her, then he turned to Roose Bolton, "My Lord, if we could have a word?"

"Of course," Roose nodded. "Is Lord Robin with you?"

"I'm afraid not. My stepson is learning how to be a man," Lord Baelish said as he walked out of the courtyard with Roose Bolton.

The moment Lord Baelish was gone, Alyssa's sick feeling went away. She was surprised that Shadow hadn't reacted to how Alyssa had felt, but at the same time, she was glad. She didn't really want to believe that anyone in her family would want to marry that little weasle of a man. Even her aunt, who she'd never been able to meet. She finally looked over at Ramsay, he looked as though he was clenching his jaw. Then, his blue eyes went to hers and he smiled.

"What did you think of 'Lord Baelish'?" Ramsay asked her, but his smile told her that he already knew, he just wanted to hear it.

"I don't care for him," Alyssa stated bluntly, not caring who heard her.

Ramsay's smile grew, "And you've decided that already?"

"Yes," Alyssa wasn't going to elaborate why. She was sure that a good part of it was in her head. Alyssa didn't even want to try to trust anyone who wasn't from the North, not even if it was her uncle by law. She didn't like the Lannisters when she'd met them, she didn't like Lord Baelish. "I don't care for Southerners much."

"That makes the two of us, _my_ Lady," Ramsay grinned.

Alyssa eyed him for a moment, "You're just saying that."

"To some Southerners, we're as barbaric as the Wildlings. I choose to go with they're too soft," Ramsay smirked.

Alyssa laughed as her fingers went through Shadow's soft fur, if the direwolf didn't stop growing, she'd be as big as a horse. From what Southerners she _had_ seen, Lord Baelish included, they dressed as though they had gone soft. She had the chance to see the south once, she didn't want to see it then, and she definitely didn't want to see it now, she'd stick to what she knew. At least with Northerners, you knew not to expect them to be soft.

She let out a sigh, "It seems we have something in common, my Lord."

"I believe we have more in common than just that, _my_ Lady," Ramsay smiled. "Of course we'll have the rest of our lives to find out what we do and don't have in common."

Ramsay seemed to know how to make her feel uncomfortable, this time it was because of the double-meaning she picked up in his words. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her feel uneasy. Alyssa shifted a bit, "What do you mean, my Lord?"

"I just think we'll get along, for the most part," Ramsay's smile grew. There was a double-meaning there as well. It was almost like he was speaking in riddles, but worse, because there was no riddle there.

She smiled a little as she moved towards the castle, "I hope so, Lord Ramsay, or we'll be in for a _very_ miserable marriage."

Ramsay let out a laugh behind her, she wasn't sure what kind of laugh it was. Alyssa needed to figure out a good place so she could be alone, but the moment she was inside Winterfell castle, she had two Bolton men guarding her, following her through the halls. There was no such thing as alone anymore for her, all thanks to Myranda attacking her. Roose acted as though Shadow wasn't enough protection; though, if Shadow **had** been there, Myranda would have been dead before she could touch Alyssa. Now she had at least two guards watching her at all times. When she reached her bed chambers, they stopped her.

"Let Shadow in there first if you're afraid someone is in there," Alyssa shoved past them. She wasn't going to allow superstions to rule her life. Men seemed to be more agressive than women, yet she felt like she was more of a man than the two meant to protect her. That wasn't a good thing. They were supposed to make her feel safe, not like the strongest person in the room. The guards stood outside the door, insisting that it remained open, to farther her aggrivation. What if she wanted to change? Or even walk around her chambers naked? Not that she wanted to walk around her chambers naked, just having the option alone was nice. She prayed that she'd be able to choose the people who protected her, because this was just rediculous.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

Ramsay was smirking as he walked towards his father's study. Ever since Alyssa had slit Myranda's throat, he'd been impatiently waiting for their wedding, mainly because he knew exactly what would come after that. His smirk grew as he thought of being the first one inside of her, that didn't last long though. The moment he reached the door to the study and opened it a bit, he heard his father's voice.

"Alyssa belongs in the North, not in the fucking Eerie," Roose said coldly.

"You know that it's the safest place for my niece," Littlefinger said as Ramsay walked into his father's study. He politely acted as though the way Lord Baelish looked at Alyssa Stark hadn't bother him, when all he had wanted to do was flay the bastard.

"She'll be Ramsay's **wife** in days, and you want me to allow you to take her back to the Eerie?" Roose didn't look away from Littlefinger.

Ramsay froze, his eyes darted to Littlefinger, who was now looking up at him from his seat, a smug smile on his face, "You act as though you care for Alyssa Stark. Yet, you're willing to marry her to a Bastard. Not to mention the fact you stabbed a knife through her brother's heart."

"Ramsay is my heir, Lord Baelish," Roose's eyes flashed dangerously. He looked at Ramsay as well, "You best leave us, Ramsay. I don't want you losing your temper and hunting Lord Baelish for wanting to take away Alyssa." He smirked as he looked back at Littlefinger, "You see, my son has grown quite fond of Alyssa Stark, and we're determined to keep her safe here in Winterfell. No matter what you believe."

Ramsay turned and walked out out of the room. He smiled a little, his father had no idea how correct he was about Ramsay's growing fondness of Alyssa Stark. Though, Roose probably did know that if Littlefinger tried anything, Ramsay would be more than happy to string him up and flay him. Possibly starting with his fingers, like he had Reek. He found himself moving towards Alyssa's chambers. It was clear she didn't trust Littlefinger, but he wanted to be sure that she wouldn't leave with her uncle by law if he asked her. It would be a good chance to see how much trust she had in the Boltons, though Ramsay was sure they had her trust. She wasn't the kind of woman to marry someone she didn't trust. Two guards stood out in the hall, looking into the open room. Ramsay waved them away, immediately they obeyed and went down the hall to give him privacy.

"Can I come in, Lady Alyssa?" Ramsay kept his voice gentle.

She looked up from where she was petting Shadow and smiled, "Of course, my Lord. Is there something you need?"

There were plenty of things that Ramsay _needed_ that he had to wait for, but he didn't say anything about that. He had come here for a reason, "It's about that 'uncle' of yours."

"Lord Baelish?" she made a face of disgust. "What about him?"

"I believe he wishes to take you to the Vale," Ramsay brushed around the truth a bit.

"He knows I'm marrying you, why would I leave?" Alyssa asked, she didn't look happy about the thought of leaving with Littlefinger.

"If he offered to take you away-" Ramsay started.

"I would refuse," Alyssa stated bluntly.

"What if he tried to turn you against my father and I?" Ramsay asked.

"Where is this coming from, Lord Ramsay?" Alyssa tilted her head at him. Then she shook her head as she sighed, "If Lord Baelish even asked me if he could be the one to give me away in my father's place, I would spit on him."

Ramsay studied her for a moment, and then he smiled, glad that he had been right about her trusting him and his father. He took a step towards her, closing the space between them, and leaned forward to kiss her. A strange look of fear entered her eyes as she took several steps back away from him, she shook her head, her dark grey eyes were wide, "I'm sorry."

Ramsay faught the urge to grab her and pull her back to him, until he realized the reason why. She was **completely** innocent when it came to physical contact with men. Ramsay's smile returned immediately, "You've never been kissed?"

"No, my Lord," she shook her head, the fear in her eyes was still there.

"No one has tried?" he highly doubted that.

"I was around my brothers too much, I had no interest in messing around with boys after hearing some of the things they said," Alyssa answered. "Those who _did_ try, got a knee to the groin."

Ramsay's smile widened, she was going to be _fun_. The knowlage that he was going to be first to do **many** things to her made him want her even more. When his father finally allows him to do as he likes, he knew the first thing he was going to watch Alyssa do. Exactly what his House was known for. Ramsay cleared his throat as he looked away, he didn't want her to see the bloodlust he felt suddenly at the thought.

"So you're an innocent," Ramsay stated, trying not to sound like he was going to laugh.

"Know that I'm not nieve, my Lord, I know what happens. Like I said, I was around Robb and Jon...and..." _Reek_. Ramsay knew who she meant. He could only imagine the things she heard, definitely not things meant for a young Lady. Alyssa took a deep breath, "My mother also told me what happens." _She can't even say it_, Ramsay realized. Alyssa Stark could kill men and women, but she couldn't say "bedding" in the simplest of terms. It was rather entertaining. The subject alone seemed to make her shift around more than usual. Her eyes even looked past him as she spoke, "I'll even...fullfill-" she cleared her throat, amusing Ramsay quite a bit, "-my wifely duties and provide heirs."

Ramsay had to fight the urge to laugh, it was easy to see that she hadn't ever thought about marrying anyone, from the sound of her voice alone the words "wifely duties" had sounded like a horrible thing. _If_ he continued with his father's plans, it was very possible that her outlook on fucking. Roose Bolton wanted Alyssa Stark's loyalty and more so, her trust. That included Ramsay holding back while taking what innocence remained during the coming Bedding Ceremony.

"That's good to know, _my_ Lady," Ramsay breathed as he turned and headed out of Alyssa's bed chambers.

He was almost to the door, when he heard Alyssa's soft voice behind him, "Ramsay..." He froze, a smile spread across his face. There was no formality when she said his name. When she didn't say anything else, he turned in curiosity. Alyssa's small hands grabbed his face and her soft lips touched his quickly. She went to pull out of the kiss, Ramsay's arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer, she gasped a bit, not expecting him to deepen the kiss the moment he got the chance. Ramsay tasted her with his tongue, refusing to let the kiss end just yet. He had held back **everything** since the moment he met Alyssa Stark; now he had the chance to have a small piece of her. A low growl came from his throat, the sound must have startled Alyssa, because she pulled away from him and backed up several steps. "I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Don't be," Ramsay looked at her hungrily. He wanted more of her. Before he could do something that would destroy his father's plans, Ramsay turned around and walked out of the room quickly. He _needed_ to find a distraction.

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated, I want to know what you all think of this so far. I'm having a blast writing this, and I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I do plan on having smut in later chapters, and because I believe my mom is reading this, I'll put a friendly warning right before the part, so she can skip it... and anyone else who is uncomfortable reading those scenes. A special thanks to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed, your support is heartwarming.**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**The Protector**

Over the days that Arya and Sansa Stark had been reunited, Brienne noticed that Arya treated Jaime and Tyrion Lannister-her brothers by law-with a cold indifference, as though they were still her enemies. The wild Stark was different with everyone else; Brienne and Gendry got repect and her voiced friendship, Podrick was "just stupid", Bron seemed to be a subject of curiosity, Arya clearly admired Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand, happily listening to stories of his daughters, the Sand Snakes, Mira Forrester was treated with politeness, and Lady Sansa was clearly the closest to Arya Stark's heart.

They had finally reached the North, the carriage pulled up beside the first inn in Northern territory. Brienne was surprised that Arya had refused to ride in the carriage the entire trip, insisting that her place was outside with a sword in her hand, and Lady Sansa didn't even argue, nor did Lord Tyrion. It seemed they trusted Brienne, Jaime, Bron, and Arya's friend, Gendry, to keep Arya Stark safe.

"Have you ever used that sword of yours, Little Wolf?" Bron asked curiously as everyone dismounted their horses.

"If you're asking if I've killed a man, I have," Arya's grey eyes shined wickedly. "A boy and four men."

"All while you were with the Hound?" Brienne frowned.

"The boy I killed in King's Landing before Joffery took my father's head. He was going to take me to the Queen," Arya had a strange smile on her face.

Sansa looked as though she was in shock as she stared at her younger sister. She wasn't the only one, pretty much everyone but Gendry was surprised by Arya.

"The world is made by killers," Sansa said quietly.

"What?" Tyrion looked up at his much taller wife.

Brienne watched Lady Sansa shake her head, "It was just something I was told."

"Oh," Tyrion clapped his hands together, "I say we drink."

"You _always_ say that," Prince Oberyn stated. "So, this is the North."

"We need to go farther to be in the _true_ North," Arya said.

Their large group wandered into the inn, where the locals were celebrating loudly, in clear high spirits. Brienne stood beside Jaime with the guards around their important charges and tried to drown out some of the noise.

"I say we eat here, then go to the next inn," Oberyn said loudly so that everyone at his table could hear him.

"To Alyssa Stark, the Queen of the North!" one of the men celebrating called out happily.

"To the Queen of the North!" everyone else cheered.

"Thank the Gods she survived, there's no knowing what horrors she faced against the Ironborn," another man said.

"I heard that she's _back_ in Winterfell," another stated.

"To the Starks, the **only** rulers of the North!" yet another person cheered.

"To the Starks!" the inn echoed.

Brienne looked over at Jaime, who was smiling. She knew why. They had vowed to protect **all** of Catelyn Stark's daughters, and it turned out that all three were living. One was already being called the "Queen of the North", even after everyone believed her to be dead. Brienne was sure that Sansa and Arya heard the cheering as well, it was hard to block out.

"I guess we know where we're going," Tyrion said from the table behind Brienne.

"Are you aware that Roose Bolton is the _Warden_ of the North?" Jaime turned and asked his little brother. "That means that Alyssa Stark is with the Boltons."

"They won't hurt Alyssa," Sansa said.

"If Lady Alyssa is anywhere near Ramsay Snow, there's a chance she's not safe," Mira Forrester told Sansa.

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked.

"Ramsay Snow put a knife through my brother's throat," Mira's voice sounded saddened.

Brienne's stomach turned. She knew what kind of care the Boltons had given **her**. The thought that Alyssa Stark could face anything close to that made her feel horrible. Her heart drummed so loudly, she couldn't hear anything that Sansa and Arya said. Though, it sounded as though they were insisting that the Boltons wouldn't harm Alyssa. Brienne closed her eyes and took deep breaths. If it hadn't been for Jaime, the Bolton men would have raped her, or the bear they put her against would have killed her.

"Are you okay?" Jaime asked her, his voice was gentle.

"Do you really believe that Alyssa Stark is safe?" Brienne asked the question quietly, avoiding his question. "Would you trust the Boltons **not** to harm her?"

"Do you _hear_ how happy the Northerners are right now? Roose Bolton would be a fool if he didn't keep Alyssa Stark safe. He needs a Stark just as bad as the Lannisters need one."

Brienne couldn't help but continue to worry about Alyssa Stark's safety. Still, that was part of her vows, if she didn't worry, then how could she keep motivation to protect the Stark girls? It would be near impossible. Jaime didn't seem too worried about it, but what if something happened to Lady Alyssa? If Brienne could have it her way, all three Stark girls would be under the protection of Brienne and Jaime right then and there.

The locals that were celebrating continued to drink to the Northern Queen, Alyssa Stark, and called out "the Queen of the North", "Alyssa Stark", and "the Starks", it was as though they had gotten the news of Alyssa Stark's survival just recently. Was Alyssa Stark calling herself "Queen", or did the North declare her Queen as they had declared Robb Stark the "King of the North". It was impossible to really know, though Brienne believed it to be the second option. Every Stark that Brienne had med didn't seem to be power-hungry, there all cared about each other and their home. The North.

"We just need to get Alyssa Stark away from the Boltons," Brienne sighed.

"If only it was going to be that easy," Tyrion sighed, and then the little man went quiet.

Brienne had a feeling that getting Alyssa Stark was going to be difficult. That was _if_ they could even get to her. Brienne prayed to the Old Gods and New that getting Alyssa would be easier than what she had gone through to get Arya to go with her.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**The Winter Wolf**

The table was quiet as everyone ate. There seemed to be a tension between Roose Bolton and Petyr Baelish that caused the silence. Alyssa sat beside Walda Bolton, her soon to be mother by law, and slowly ate the mutton on her plate. There was only a day left until she was Ramsay's wife, and after their kiss, she was more nervous than she had been before.

"I saw Theon Greyjoy wandering around," Petyr Baelish broke the silence. "He looks... _broken_."

Immediately, Alyssa lost her appite, glad that he hadn't addressed her. Roose cleared his throat as he took a drink of his water, "He was punished for his crimes against the North, and what he had done to Brandon and Rickon Stark."

"If only **all** traitors were treated as such," Petyr Baelish's eyes flashed. "I imagine being flayed isn't a pleasant thing."

Alyssa let out a breath and pushed her plate away from her. She looked over at Ramsay, who seemed to have no problem eating while someone spoke about flaying a man, then her eyes went to Roose Bolton. He was calm, but his blue eyes were giving Lord Baelish a warning, "I imagine it's not."

Alyssa downed her glass of wine and peaked at Lady Bolton. The large woman wasn't eating anymore either. Between the tension and talking about flaying, Alyssa was sure that Walda Bolton had lost her appite as well.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow, Lady Alyssa?" Lord Baelish asked, unfortunately turning his attention to Alyssa.

"Yes, my Lord," Alyssa didn't look at him. She hated the way he looked at her and didn't want to see it.

"I could give you away, in your father's place, if you'd like," Lord Baelish offered.

Alyssa felt her stomach turn at the offer, so she shook her head, "That's kind of you to offer, my Lord, but Lord Bolton has already offered."

She watched as her glass of wine was refilled. The instant she was able, Alyssa grabbed the glass and began to drink down the liquid as Lord Baelish spoke, "Of course, my Lady. As your uncle, I thought that I would ask."

A snicker came from Ramsay as he ate his food. Alyssa was among everyone who looked at him. There was a small smile on his face, then he looked up. Ramsay's smile widened as he swallowed his food, "Don't mind me. I just thought of something amusing."

For a moment, it was as though everyone waited for him to elaborate, but when Ramsay gave Alyssa a wink and went back to eating, it was Petyr Baelish who spoke, "Perhaps after you're married, your husband will bring you to the Eerie."

"I appreciate the offer, Lord Baelish, but I've never wanted to leave the North. And after everything that's happened, I don't want to leave the North," Alyssa said as politely as she could.

Her answer didn't seem to make Lord Baelish happy. He seemed a bit pissed, but that changed in the blink of an eye, "Perhaps you'll change your mind one day."

"Perhaps," Alyssa forced a smile. _I wouldn't hold your breath_. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare, then she got to her feet, no longer able to take it. Alyssa smiled at the Boltons, "If you'll excuse me, my Lords, my Lady."

"Lady Alyssa," Walda Bolton stopped her before she could leave, "would you like to join me for a walk later today?"

"I would love to, my Lady," Alyssa nodded before hurrying out of the dinning hall. She headed towards her chambers, watching for Shadow as she walked quickly through the halls.

"My Lady," both the guards outside her chambers nodded to her as she went through the door. Shadow wasn't there, she was probably out playing with Ramsay's hounds.

Alyssa let out a sigh, glad to be away from all the tension. She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit. There was movement behind her, she smiled a little, happy that she didn't have to track down her direwolf, "There you-"

A gasp came from her as arms wrapped around her, and before she could get out a scream, a gag was shoved into her mouth, making the scream muffled. She struggled wildly, trying to make as much noise as possible. Where the fuck were her guards?

"She's impossible to hold onto!" the man who held onto her complained quietly as his partner placed a wool sack over her head.

"HELP!" Alyssa tried to scream as loud as she could, but the gag prevented her from making any loud noises. She yanked on her body, trying to pull away as she blindly kicked around her.

"Tie her hand, she's not to be harmed," a second man whispered.

"You fucking hold her then," the first man said.

"Knock her out," the second man breathed out as her hands were bound.

"But you just-" the first man started.

"Shit," there was a snarling sound not far from Alyssa. She was released suddenly and dropped to the floor. The snarl grow loud and angry, then there were screams as one of the men were attacked. They clearly hadn't thought about Shadow showing up. Alyssa knew that the screams would bring Roose and Ramsay running. She struggled against the rope that bound her wrists together, but it only seemed to tighten. She let out a fustrated scream that was silenced by the gag.

"Alyssa!" she heard Roose Bolton's voice. She was pulled to her feet and the sack was remonved from her head. While Roose removed her gag and unbound her wrists, her eyes wandered to Shadow and her attacker... well, one of them. Anger filled her when she realized that it was her guard. "The other ran out the door as we were coming," Roose told her. "Ramsay went after him. I'm so sorry this happened, my Lady."

"They were kidnapping me," Alyssa breathed out as she rubbed her wrist.

"I believe so, yes," Roose nodded.

"Why?" Alyssa frowned.

"Cersei Lannister has offered a large reward for you alive," Roose sighed. "Or it could have been something else."

"Like what?" Alyssa's frown grew.

"I have my suspicions," was all Roose gave her.

"We'll find out soon enough," Ramsay grinned as he came through the door.

"Wait until after you two are wed," Roose looked at the mess on Alyssa's floor. "You're not to leave Lady Alyssa's side unless she's with Lady Walda or myself."

Ramsay's eyes sparkled as he nodded, "I understand, Father."

"Shall I inform my wife that you won't be joining her for a walk?" Roose turned to Alyssa.

Alyssa shook her head, "I'm fine, my Lord. I'd be happy to join Lady Bolton still."

Roose gave her an amused smile, "As you wish. Ramsay, remember what I said."

"Yes, Father," Ramsay nodded as his father left Alyssa's bed chambers.

Alyssa ran her hand through Shadow's fur, glad that she had a direwolf who was linked to her on such a high level. Curiously, she looked at Ramsay, "How do you intend to get the man to talk?"

"There are _ways_," Ramsay smirked.

"Such as flaying?" Alyssa asked. It was widely known that the Boltons flayed their enemies, hence the flayed man on the Bolton banner. Besides, the conversation from earlier had popped into her mind.

Ramsay's eyes ran over her face before he nodded, "Yes."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at him, "You _intend_ to flay him?"

Ramsay grinned, "You're an observant one."

"Then what?" Alyssa asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ramsay's grin grew. His eyes seemed to be studying her.

Alyssa stared at him, from the way he was grinning at her... she shook her head, "No, my Lord."

"You have no objections to me flaying a man?" Ramsay tilted his head curiously.

"Every House has it's traditions, Lord Ramsay," Alyssa stated. "No matter how brutal." Maester Luwin had taught her that, explaining how every House was unique in it's history and how they handled their enemies. Starks followed the Old Ways, Alyssa knew how much tradition meant in the North.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Ramsay smiled brightly at her, his blue eyes lit up. Suddenly he changed the subject, "So, how about that walk?"

"I guess I could see if Lady Bolton is ready," Alyssa nodded, glad he changed the topic. She noticed something about Ramsay through their conversation, he was happy when she accepted his tradition. As long as she didn't see it, she was fine. The thought of seeing a man skinned alive... it made her stomach turn. She had a feeling that as long as they had a common ground, Ramsay and her would get along just fine with their marriage, but she could see it becoming bumpy as well. Alyssa prefered everything to run smoothly, even if she had to accept such barbaric traditions.

**The next couple of chapters will be Alyssa's POV and Ramsay's POV for obvious reasons. To make one thing clear, Alyssa has no idea that Ramsay enjoys causing pain, she believes it's just to handle an enemy. I would love to know what you all think about this chapter.**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

His step-mother, Walda Bolton and **his** Lady, Alyssa Stark were going for their little walk, which gave Ramsay some time to play before rejoining his soon-to-be wife. Reek was going to inform him when they were done. Ramsay moved through the dungeon of Winterfell, towards Xavior, the gurard who betrayed the Boltons. He was strung up for flaying, but Ramsay wanted to scare the fucker first. To his disappointment, the moment Xavior saw Ramsay, he began to cry.

"Please, Mlord, I'll tell you everything!" Xavior sobbed.

Ramsay chuckled as he played with his knife, "Oh, I _know_ you will."

"I'll tell you who paid me, just please don't flay me," Xavior struggled as Ramsay got closer.

"You will, but you **know** I like my fun," Ramsay stopped right in front of Xavior. He had always liked the man, but Xavior had made the mistake of trying to take away what was Ramsay's. Alyssa Stark. He was going to make Xavior suffer before, while, and after he got what he wanted from the man. He was fighting the excitement he felt for the up-coming day, where Alyssa Stark would _truly_ belong to him and him alone. He wanted to enjoy what he was going to do to Xavior.

"Mlord, I beg-" Xavior let out a scream as Ramsay bent down and sliced the flesh between the traitor's toes; a shiver of excitement went through Ramsay as he dug his finger into the fresh cut and pealed back the flesh a bit.

Xavior bucked wildly as Ramsay pulled the skin, screaming out in agony and pleading for Ramsay to stop. It was like sweet music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more. As he pealed the flesh off of Xavior's big toe, Ramsay looked up to watch the twist of pain on the man's face. A squeal came from Xavior that sounded more animal than human. Ramsay let out a gleeful laugh as he jumped to his feet.

"What to do next...?" Ramsay smiled wickedly.

"My Lord, she's done walking," Reek's nervous voice came from behind Ramsay.

"She?" it was a test. Ramsay knew that Reek spoke of Alyssa, he just wanted to be sure his pet remembered what he'd get if he said her name.

"Your betrothed, my Lord," Reek replied.

Ramsay felt a small stab of disappointment, but Reek was completely broken. A good pet. Ramsay smiled at Xavior, "We'll continue this later."

"Please, Mlord," Xavior pleaded as Ramsay walked out of the dungeons with a slight skip in his step.

Ramsay calmed himself and wiped his hands clean as he made his way to the courtyard. Alyssa stood close to Walda Bolton, looking extremely uncomfortable while speaking to someone, making Ramsay move faster out of curiosity, and then Petyr Baelish came into view. Ramsay felt his mood shift, he moved to Alyssa's side, offering Walda a smile, "Mother." He watched the fat bitch smile. "What's going on over here?"

"Lord Baelish was just expressing his concern for Lady Alyssa after what just happened," Walda told him.

"I bet," Ramsay eyed Littlefinger.

"You should have more trustworthy men watching over your betrothed, Lord Ramsay," Littlefinger gave him a rat-like smile. "Have you questioned the living man?"

Ramsay gave Littlefinger a cold smile as Alyssa moved closer to him, her arm was now touching his. She really did not like her "uncle", which gave Ramsay the advantage against the snake, "I have more important things to attend to, such as **my** betrothed's safety."

"Of course," Littlefinger eyed Alyssa Stark hungrily.

"But he's more than willing to give up his employer," Ramsay studied Petyr Baelish's reaction. He gave nothing away. "I'll be getting my answers when I have the chance."

"Wonderful," Littlefinger's smile seemed forced.

For a moment, Ramsay imagined that it was Littlefinger waiting to be flayed in the dungeon, the thought made Ramsay smile, "So, Lord Baelish, how much longer do you intend to stay in Winterfell? A few days? Weeks?"

"I'll be leaving after the wedding," Littlefinger replied.

That news seemed to relax Alyssa a bit. Ramsay had a feeling that Littlefinger was the one who bribed the Bolton guards to grab Alyssa, which could have been the reason why Roose Bolton wanted to wait to interrigate Xavior. **If** Littlefinger was the one who tried to take Alyssa away from Ramsay, he would enjoy taking more than he had from Reek.

"Lord Ramsay," Alyssa's voice pulled him from his dark thoughts, "could we go inside, I'm feeling a little cold."

She was a horrible liar, Ramsay was sure that even Littlefinger could see that she was trying to get away from him. Ramsay nodded, "Let's go fix that."

Ramsay wasn't going to allow Alyssa out of his sight until Littlefinger was gone, he knew that his father could be trusted alone with her, but Ramsay wasn't sure his step-mother could be fully trusted. He let out a breath and tried to get Littlefinger out of his mind, vowing that he would kill Petyr Baelish slowly if he tried anything else where Alyssa was involved.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**The Winter Wolf**

She spend a good part of the day watching as the Bolton household moved Ramsay's belongings into her bed chambers. The more things that belonged to Ramsay that were brought to her chambers, the more nervous she became, the reality of everything sank in. She never pictured sharing her bed chambers with a man in Winterfell, the thought was unsettling. She felt as though she was going to be sick.

Walda Bolton kept Alyssa company while her handmaidens got Alyssa ready for the wedding. Her mother and sisters should have been there helping Alyssa, not the wife of Lord Bolton. It took every ounce of control she had not to start crying. Alyssa didn't want to get married, not ever, but she felt as though it was the only thing that would help her get back at those who harmed her family. She deeply hoped that her relationship with Ramsay would be like the one her parents shared, that one day she would love him as her mother loved her father. It was really hard to imagine herself loving a man like Catelyn loved Eddard, but that took time...

"You look absolutely lovely, Lady Alyssa," Walda Bolton smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you, my Lady," Alyssa forced herself to smile. Her heart ached, Eddard Stark should have been there for Alyssa, but if her father was alive, the last couple of years would have never happened. If Ned Stark was still alive, Alyssa wouldn't be marrying Ramsay Bolton, and her family would be alive. "If", the simple word meant a lot, more than Alyssa could even hope to explain.

"You're going to be a good wife," Walda offered, as though that was what was bothering Alyssa.

"Thank you, my Lady," Alyssa repeated. She highly disagreed, she didn't believe she'd make a good wife to any man.

Once she was dressed and ready, Alyssa found it difficult to breathe. She needed to be alone, there was no way that she could handle being around the servants moving Ramsay's things into her chambers any longer.

"Are you okay, Lady Alyssa?" Walda frowned.

"I just... I need to be alone," Alyssa couldn't take it. She moved past the servants as she rushed out of her chambers. She moved quickly through Winterfell, no knowing where she was going until she was walking through the crypts below Winterfell. She went to the spot were her father should have been put to rest, and she stood there alone in the dark.

Alyssa closed her eyes, she felt her emotions calm, the the lack of her family in Winterfell with her made her heart ache worse in the family's crypts. She let out breaths to lessen the hurt, but it didn't work. Streams of tears poured from her eyes. She wished that she could reamain hidden in the crypts, away from the Boltons and Lord Baelish until they all just went away. That wasn't going to happen, Alyssa already agreed to marry Ramsay Bolton, and she knew Roose Bolton wouldn't allow her to back out of the betrothal just hours before the wedding. What if she was making a mistake? She regretted not pushing for a longer engagement.

She had no idea how long she had been down in the Stark crypts, Alyssa tried to feel her father there. She had good memories of her father and her down there, he had given her the strength to be herself, even when he didn't agree with her. She _needed_ to feel that strength now. Alyssa could have been there for an hour, maybe more. It was long enough for someone to come looking for her. She could hear someone walking around the crypts, making her open her eyes.

The light of a torch came closer, Alyssa took a deep breath as Ramsay came around the corner, he smiled the moment he saw her, "Trying to escape, my Lady?"

"Only for a moment," Alyssa sighed.

Ramsay's smile widened, "You're pressance is expected. We're ready to begin, _my_ Lady."

Alyssa's heart pounded in her ears as Ramsay led her out of Winterfell's crypts, and out to the courtyard, where Roose Bolton was waiting for her. Ramsay left Alyssa with Roose as he headed to the veirwood tree, and Lord Bolton linked his arm with hers.

"I'm glad that Ramsay knew right where to find you," Roose smiled brightly at her. They began to walk towards the small grove that contained the weirwood tree. "I must admit, Alyssa, I look forward to having you as a daughter."

"You're too kind, my Lord," Alyssa swallowed hard. Why did it feel as though getting married was harder than taking a life?

"I'm being honest," Roose stated and looked at her. "When you were... two, maybe... your father and I spoke about betrothing you to my son."

"To Ramsay?" Alyssa looked at Roose's blue eyes.

"My eldest," Roose shook his head. "Domeric. He died."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Alyssa moved her eyes ahead of her.

"Don't be, today should be a happy day," Roose's voice lightened.

Alyssa spotted Ramsay at the weirwood tree with the Septon, Walda Bolton, and Petyr Baelish. The closer Roose Bolton got Alyssa to Ramsay, the more her heart drummed inside her chest, and she could feel as her body began to shake. **Her** father should have been the one leading her to her betrothed. Ramsay... she was so nervous, she couldn't look at him, so she looked at the eerie face of the weirwood tree, making her heart race more.

When they finally reached the weirwood tree, Roose released Alyssa and she stepped beside Ramsay. The old Septon looked at Alyssa and Ramsay before he cleared his throat, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." Alyssa turned a bit to make it easier for Ramsay as he placed his cloak over her shoulders, his fingers carressed the back of her neck before he backed away from her, Alyssa noticed a possessive look in his eyes that caused her to tremble more. She could fight for her life without being scared, but while faced with... this, she was terrified. A smile spread across Ramsay's face as he grabbed ahold of her hands. The Septon's dull voice drawled out, "In the sight of the Seven, I herby seal these two souls, binding them as one heart, one body, one mind, for eternity." He cleared his throat again, "Look upon one another and say the words."

Alyssa's voice trembled as she looked up into Ramsay's blue eyes, there voices blended together, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Cron, Stranger." A lump formed in her throat as she breathed out the last bit, "I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

As Ramsay brought his lips to hers, Alyssa knew that she was a Bolton by name now, bound to Ramsay until the day one of them die. She prayed to the Gods that she had done the right thing.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

**After debating about it, I decided that I'd do the Bedding in Ramsay's POV, for those who are uncomfortable with smutty parts I will put a -0-0- right before the part and right after, so all you have to do is scroll. I love writing Ramsay's POV, he's so wickedly fun. Thank you George R.R Martin for coming up with such a fucked-up character :) Please review this chapter!**

He was absolutely entertained by his young bride, she was downing wine like there was no tomorrow, clearly nervous about him bedding her. Ramsay didn't mind, though as he watched her, it crossed his mind that she could get sick. He leaned towards Alyssa and grinned, "You'll make yourself sick if you keep drinking like that, _wife_."

Alyssa gulped down her glass and breathed out, "I don't know what else to do."

Ramsay studied her, where was the wolf that was in her? Right now she was acting like... a sheep. She seemed horrified that she was married. He wished that she would act herself, not how she was at the moment. He knew that she trusted him, it must have been the marriage thing that bothered her the most. _She's never been with a man_, his mind reminded him, only exciting him more. He took a deep breath, "You have nothing to fear, Alyssa." _For now_.

She relaxed a little and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry. I just never expected to marry anyone. Ever."

Ramsay smiled happily at her, "If it means anything, I'm happy."

Alyssa let out a little laugh and shook her head, "You're trying to make me less nervous, aren't you?"

"I enjoy your personality," Ramsay admitted, that much was the truth. He liked the wild part of her personality, the one that hid behind her polite smile. "I _would_ love for you to be yourself."

Her dark grey eyes looked at him skeptically for a long moment, only for her to relax a bit more as her eyes moved away from him. As though she believed him to be lying to begin with. This time he was being honest. Ramsay felt himself smile, he was a good liar, and from what he'd seen with Alyssa, he was a very good manipulater. His eyes wandered over her petite form, a very possessive feeling overcame him as he looked at her. She **was** his. _Finally_. A she-wolf to warm his bed, the thought made him smile more.

"Have you ever been to Ironrath, Ramsay?" Alyssa asked suddenly. She was searching for something to say.

"I have," Ramsay smiled brightly and nodded as he thought back on his visit to the Forresters. His wolf had no idea that he had killed the young Lord Ethan Forrester, he doubted that she would have even married him if she knew that he put a dagger through the boy's throat. "It was a very nice trip. The Forresters are _lovely_ people."

Alyssa's eyes lit up, she couldn't tell that he was lying. Yet another good sign for Ramsay, "I was their ward for little over two years. They treated me as though I was family while I was there." Ramsay leaned back and listened to her talk, wondering how she would react to knowing that she had married a man who killed a boy who she probably adored, or that her father by law had stabbed Robb Stark in the heart. She didn't seem to notice the dark look in his eyes as she continued, "When we get the chance, I would love to go there."

As Ramsay nodded, he glanced over at Littlefinger, who seemed to be listening in on them, "I think they would be releaved to see you."

"They probably lost people to, at the Twins," Alyssa took a drink off of her wine. The subject was going downhill.

"Would you care to go hunting sometime?" Ramsay asked, earning a warning glance from Roose.

"For what?" Alyssa raised her eyebrow at Ramsay. There was a spark in her grey eyes, the one Ramsay had waited all day to see.

"Deer... rabbit... whatever we _can_ hunt," Ramsay smiled happily at her, completely ignoring his father. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Yet, anyways. Now that Alyssa was a Bolton by name and belonged to Ramsay, he wasn't sure how long he could keep up pretending to be the gentleman with her. It was going to be hard enough controling himself through fucking her for the first time.

"That would be nice," Alyssa nodded, pulling Ramsay from his thoughts of showing his true colors to his wife.

Ramsay's smile widened, "I believe so as well."

The rest of the modest feast went by rather slowly for Ramsay's liking, if he could have had it his way, he would have been inside Alyssa the moment she became **his** wife, but he wasn't a Snow any longer, he was a Bolton and he wanted to uphold his father's traditions, even the ones he found dull and uncalled for. Littlefinger's eyes still held their hunger for Alyssa... Ramsay realized that it was the power she actually held over the North that Littlefinger was hungering after, not Alyssa herself. That made Littlefinger more of a problem in Ramsay's eyes, but Roose Bolton was the one who was in power, and he seemed to believe that Petyr Baelish would make a good alliance for the Boltons. Alyssa was calmed down, more than she had been all day, proving to Ramsay that he had some influence over her.

Ramsay felt as though it was taking forever to get through the night, when Roose finally stood and smirked at Ramsay and Alyssa, "Lady Walda and I will walk Lord Baelish out. I'm sure you two know where your bed chambers are."

As Roose and Walda walked out of the dinning hall with Littlefinger, Alyssa looked confused, "We're not doing a Bedding Ceremony?"

Ramsay stood and helped her to her feet, he couldn't help but smile, "My father has **no** doubt in his mind that I'll consumate our marriage."

He was surprised to see relief flush over her face, "So no one will be watching us?"

"No one will be watching us," Ramsay promised her.

**-0-0-**

A shiver of excitement went through him as he led Alyssa by the arm. _Control yourself_, Ramsay thought to himself over and over again. _Just control yourself until Father says otherwise_. Never had Ramsay ever even thought anything like that. The moment they were through the door of _their_ chambers, Ramsay brought his lips down to hers and kissed her possessively. He held onto her, feeling her sudden discomfort. He trailed kisses down her smooth throat as he untied the back of her gown, Alyssa shivered and started to breathe hard. Her trembling voice echoed in his head, "I am his", Ramsay almost lost control over himself after he thought of her words, though he had said that he was hers, what mattered to Ramsay was that Alyssa belonged to him. Only him.

After he struggled for a moment to get her out of the dress, he looked over her naked form, loving the fact he was the first man to ever look upon her flesh in such a way. He allowed Alyssa to sit on **their** bed and he quickly removed his own clothing. Immediately, her eyes went to the ceiling. Ramsay smiled brightly as he got her attention so she would look at hime, he had to take deep breaths to keep himself calm.

"Can we get this over with?" Alyssa shifted under his gaze, but her voice was strong.

Ramsay laughed, she seemed to have found her resolve. His smile widened when her dark grey eyes flashed at him dangerously, _there_ was the wolf he'd been waiting for, "Very well." As he possitioned himself, Alyssa's eyes shut. "Look at me," he ordered her in a harsh whisper, happy that she obeyed. He wanted to see what remaining innocence she had left, leave her eyes. As he shoved his cock deep inside her with one hard, swift thrust, pain is what he saw. He felt _something_ break inside her, the proof he needed to know that he was her first. Her nails gripped into his back, digging in as tears came from her eyes for a second.

Ramsay let out a gasp and burried his face into her neck as he began to move, he wanted to just let go and have his way with her, like how one would a whore, but she wasn't a whore. A harsh growl came from his throat as she shifted herself, she was more tight than he ever imagined around his cock, as he held himself back, he tried to go slow. _Fuck!_ Her nails continued to dig into his back, he could feel blood starting to run through the wounds. He bit his lip to stop himself from biting into her neck, Alyssa had **no** idea what she was doing to him. Ramsay grabbed her hips and pushed his cock deeper into her. Alyssa let out a gasp, everything became smoother as she became wet around him. Ramsay held in his impulses, he could feel himself beginning to shake, he had never had to control himself while fucking a woman before.

He kept a slow pace, trying to maintain control over his body. A moan came from Alyssa, Ramsay couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure, the two were the one and the same to him. Her nails dug into his back as another moan came from her. Ramsay's mind snapped, he couldn't control himself any longer, he lifted her hips more and slammed his cock into her, he growled, trying to hold back his seed. He _wanted_ this to last longer. His lips crashed against hers as the moans turned to a near scream, he was hurting her now, but it was too late, he was already spilling his seed into her. He relaxed his body a bit as he continued to kiss Alyssa, she was trembling like a leaf beneath him. He rolled over to his side, taking **his** wife with him. Ramsay could feel the blood between her legs as well as the blood that dripped from his back, making him smile as he leaned back so he could look at Alyssa.

**-0-0-**

She looked as though she was in absolute shock, Ramsay could only lay there and wonder what was running through that brain of hers. He expected her to say something, but she closed her eyes instead and continued to tremble in his arms. She moved closer to him, as though seeking warmth, and within minutes, he knew that she was sleeping. Ramsay smiled to himself, he knew that he was going to have _no_ problem putting heirs in her, and he knew that he would _enjoy_ trying until he did. He closed his eyes as his smile grew, Alyssa had no idea what he had planned for her when he could show her who he really was.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**The Wild Wolf**

**I'm already working on the next chapter, I'm just wanting more reviews, I _really_ want to know what people think about how this story is going, so I'm going to wait for the reviews to go up a bit before posting the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster chapters will go up, and that's saying a lot since I've been writing this every chance I get. Thank you all for continuing to read this.**

Arya played with Needle's hilt as she walked beside Gendry in the Wolveswood, still upset that they had gone right past Winterfell, avoiding the Boltons just in case they proved to be hostle. Arya felt as though Gendry had been keeping something from her since they'd been reunited, he didn't seem like himself, but that didn't stop her from loving him. He was her best friend. Though, it did bother her that he didn't want to tell her what he was keeping from her on his own.

"Are you still mad at me, for wanting to stay with the Brotherhood?" Gendry asked her, she was surprised he hadn't asked sooner.

Arya shook her head, "I got over that the moment they betrayed you and sold you to the Red Woman."

Something flashed in Gendry's eyes, "Lady Melisandra?"

Arya nodded, then frowned at him, "What did she do to you?"

"You don't want to know, Mlady," Gendry said sadly.

"Actually I _would_ like to know," Arya glared at him.

"Trust me, Arya, you really don't," Gendry sighed. "Just know, if I could go back and change what happened, I would."

Arya felt her eye twitch, he was pissing her off, and her time with the Hound didn't help her with her temper, the beast of a man had only enhanced her anger. She took a deep breath, "Gendry, tell me right **now**."

Gendry stopped and looked at her, making her stop as well, "I swear I'll tell you everything, just not while you have... Needle in your hand."

"Do you know why she wanted you in the first place?" Arya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lady Melisandra told me on the way to Storm's End," Gendry nodded. Arya frowned, _Storm's End_? "It was because of my father's blood."

Arya's frown grew, "Your father? But you don't know your father."

"Lady Melisandra told me that my father was Robert Baratheon, and she took me to... King Stannis Baratheon."

Arya stared at _her_ best friend for a long moment. Robert Baratheon was his... as soon as his words sank in. Arya burst out laughing. The irony behind their friendship was absolutely hilliarious, if their parents were alive, they'd probably find it ironic that Arya and Gendry were best friends as well. Gendry frowned at her, making Arya try to calm herself, "You **do** realize that our fathers were best friends since they were boys, right?" Arya grinned from ear to ear, "King Robert was supposed to marry my aunt, Lyanna. He loved her until the day he died."

Gendry remained quiet, his bright eyes sparkled as he looked at her, before he turned and continued to walk. Arya barely noticed that Brienne, Bron, and Jaime had past them on their little patrol around the inn they were staying at. The Imp had paid off the innkeeper to keep quiet about who they were and to keep others away.

"Stop, I see movement," the Kingslayer held up his golden hand.

Everyone froze, Arya saw the movement as well. It took her a moment to realize that it was a Northerner with blonde hair, he was on a horse and stopped the moment he saw Arya, Brienne of Tarth, Gendry, Bron, and Jaime standing there. He narrowed his eyes at Arya for a moment before he grinned.

"Are you the lot Mira's traveling with?" the blonde man asked as a heavily scarred woman went to his side.

Brienne relaxed and moved forward a few steps, "You're Asher Forrester?"

"I am," he grinned as he hopped off of his horse and walked towards them, his eyes were on Arya. "You're Arya Stark, you look a bit like Alyssa when she was around your age. I was releaved to hear that she's still alive."

Arya grinned back at the Forrester, she had heard plenty about the hot-headed, battle-ready warrior, Asher Forrester. Before his exhile to Essos, Alyssa had often said that if she had to choose a best friend in the North, it would be Asher Forrester. That was before each of the Stark children's direwolves came into their lives.

"I thought you had an army," the Kingslayer stated.

"They're back by the ships, several days away. We don't want to alarm the Whitehills," Asher grinned. "So, where is Alyssa? I have a message for her."

"She's at Winterfell, with the Boltons," Arya told him.

Asher's grin disappeared, "The Boltons? Why would she be with the Boltons?" He took a deep breath, "Where's my sister?"

"She's at the inn," Brienne replied.

"If Alyssa is with the Boltons, why hasn't she ended this conflict?" Asher asked as he moved. "I heard the North claims her as their Queen."

"Perhaps she hasn't heard, little brother," the heavily scarred woman offered.

"I don't know, Briska, she's like you," Asher grinned.

Briska glanced over at Arya and smirked, "No wonder you consider her you're closest friend here. Why didn't you go after her instead?"

Arya laughed, "Alyssa Stark never wants to get married."

"And you know I was in love with the wrong girl, Briska," Asher stated. "The good ones are either too good, or too much like my sister." He nudged his scarred friend and looked at Brienne, "How much farther to the inn?"

"It's right ahead," Brienne replied.

Arya stopped, grabbing Gendry and allowing everyone to pass them again. Once they were all far enough from Arya that she felt that they could talk privately, she narrowed her eyes at him, "I **need** to know, right now, what did Melisandra do to you?"

"She had sex with me," Gendry said quickly before walking off.

Arya stared after him, a very aggrivating feeling rushed through her. Jealousy. She actually felt _jealous_ of the Red Woman. She felt hurt on top of it. What was wrong with her? When it came to Gendry she couldn't think straight, and... Arya swallowed hard as she moved forward. The fact that Gendry had sex with the Red Woman made her angry, but that didn't explain why Gendry was acting like he had... hurt Arya. A dark smile spread across her lips as she imagined herself stabbing Needle through the Red Woman's heart.

* * *

"Joffery, Cersei, Tywin Lannister," Arya huffed out as she did the Waterdance, she could feel almost everyone watching her as they discussed what they were going to do to get Alyssa away from the Boltons. "Illan Payne, Meryn Trant, the Mountain, Walder Frey." Arya twirled around, her eyes wandered over to Gendry, who was involved in a the deep conversation. "The Red Woman." She had been feeling overly jealous the last few days, and to top everything, she had her first blood as a woman. Arya wasn't too happy about it, but at least there had been no talking about marrying her off. She started her prayer again, she glanced at Prince Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper, and grinned back at him as she did. He seemed extremely entertained by the names of the people she wished to kill, "Joffery, Cersei." The Kingslayer and the Imp were watching Arya now, she gave them a cold smile as she spun Needle in her hands, "Tywin Lannister, Illan Payne, Meryn Trant, Walder Frey, the Mountain, the Red Woman."

"Can I ask what you hope to accomplish by repeating those names?" the Imp frowned at Arya.

"Let's just say, the Hound _used_ to be on her list," Podrick told the little man.

Arya stopped as the Imp started to laugh. What was so funny about the people she was going to kill? Three of those people were _his_ family. "So... it works?"

"I'll say their names until they die, or **I** kill them myself," Arya told her sister's husband.

"Arya..." Sansa's Tully eyes she'd gotten from their mother, widened as she shook her head.

"You hope to kill the Mountain?" the Red Viper smiled brightly at her. "I believe we've found something in common, Arya Stark."

"Are you sure that will work?" Gendry asked suddenly, throwing everyone off.

"What?" the Imp looked back at Gendry. "Oh... no, not really."

"What will work?" Arya relaxed, putting Needle's point on the ground.

"Gendry and Bron will go to Winterfell and swear their swords to Alyssa Stark," the Imp replied.

Arya opened her mouth to say that wouldn't work, but Alyssa Stark went with her feelings, it was hard to say what the Winter Wolf would do. Let alone the Boltons. Arya looked at Sansa, who looked as nervous as ever, _how_ would either man get close enough to Alyssa Stark to swear their swords to her? Arya frowned at Gendry, "You plan to become my sister's Queensguard?"

"No, her sworn-sword," Gendry replied. "It was Lady Sansa's idea."

"If anyone is going to be your sister's Queensguard, it would probably be Jaime and Brienne," the Imp offered her a smile.

Arya scoffed, if Jaime Lannister went to Winterfell and tried to become Alyssa's Queensguard, there was a very large possiblity that Alyssa would kill him on the spot, just because of who he was. As much as Arya hated to admit it, the two lions were growing on her, they weren't like Joffery, Cersei, or Tywin.

"I would go, but I don't think that the Boltons would allow me near Alyssa after what the Bastard of Bolton did to Ethan," Asher Forrester stated, and then he turned to Gendry and Bron. "Just, try not to give her a bad feeling, or the two of you may not make it out of there alive. It's possible Alyssa isn't in her right mind."

Arya smirked at Asher, he _really_ did know Alyssa. It was no wonder that Alyssa considered Asher her best friend in the North, outside of their family. There was a chance that Gendry and Bron could become Alyssa's sworn-swords, but Arya couldn't see how that would help get Alyssa out of Winterfell, away from the Boltons.

"So, we should probably go," Bron looked at Gendry.

"How will we know that they're her sworn-swords?" Arya asked the obvious question.

"There's a possiblity that we won't know," the Imp stated. "From what I know about Roose Bolton, he's unpredictable, and you all are making Alyssa Stark sound just as unpredictable."

"The North doesn't compare Alyssa to a Wildling for nothing," Asher grinned. "Just, be yourselves..." his eyes went to Bron, "maybe not you though."

"What about Ramsay Snow?" Mira asked her brother. Though they all had heard that Ramsay Snow was now technically "Ramsay Bolton", none of them called the Bastard of Bolton by his new legal name.

"We'll appeal to the bastard's soft side," Bron grinned. "We shouldn't waste any more time. Let's get to the Stark girl, and then try to figure out how to get her out of Winterfell."

Arya felt her stomach turn as she watched the two leave quickly, without another word to any of them. She closed her eyes and felt herself pray to her father's Gods for the first time since she lost him. She prayed for Gendry's safety. Arya didn't know what she would do if she lost him again.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**The Winter Wolf**

She shifted on her horse as she followed Ramsay throught the Godswood, she was tring to ignore "Reek, who was following behind their horses on foot. Ramsay had insisted that they bring his pet along hunting, though she didn't see the point. She had spent all day excited to go hunting, like she had with her brothers, only to be disappointed when Theon Greyjoy-Reek-came along.

"So, what are we hunting?" Alyssa frowned at her husband.

"Nothing _that_ interesting," Ramsay made "Reek" go past his horse as he stopped, and he grinned back at Alyssa, who stopped her horse as well. "Unless you'd like me to go..." He cleared his throat and shook his head, "never mind, that wouldn't be fun _right_ now."

Alyssa eyed Ramsay for a moment, "Have you spoken to the man who tried to take me?"

"I had a **very** interesting conversation with Xavior," Ramsay nodded.

"Did you find out why he did it?" Alyssa frowned.

Ramsay grinned fully as he nodded again, "I did."

"Why?" Alyssa didn't care for this game of twenty questions.

"Littlefinger paid him and Gregory a large sum to abduct you and return you to the Eerie," Ramsay stated.

"Littlefinger... Lord Baelish?" Alyssa's stomach turned.

"Don't worry, Alyssa, if **anyone** tries to take you away from me again, I'll flay them alive before hunting them down like animals," the way Ramsay said that, it made Alyssa feel uneasy. He grinned at her again, "I highly doubt anyone would be that foolish again. Especially since word should be out about our marriage by now."

Ramsay moved his horse forward, Alyssa stared after him in disbelief and shock. Was he being serious? She didn't know what to think of the threat he had made, though it made sense. An abductor was technically an enemy, and by marriage, Alyssa was technically a Bolton.

Just before Alyssa moved her horse forward, she spotted the _perfect_ prey. If Shadow had been with them, Alyssa would have never seen the beautiful elk buck, it's horns stood tall and proud. Barely moving, Alyssa's eyes darted over to Ramsay, who was ridding out of sight, oblivious that she wasn't behind him still. She looked back at the elk, relieved that it was still tehre, munching on some frosted grass.

As slowly as she could move, Alyssa pulled out her bow and an arrow, she kept her breaths even with the elk's movement and pulled back on the arrow's quiver, aiming for the heart before she released. As the arrow flew, Alyssa held her breath, her heart raced inside her chest until the arrow hit it's target. The elk fell to ghe ground, Alyssa smirked with self-satsifaction.

"Alyssa!" Ramsay called out.

She ignored him and jumped off her horse, she had to be sure the elk was completely dead before she moved it. As she approached the beautiful creature, she could hear Ramsay's horse coming up behind her, she didn't look away from the elk. It had been a clean shot, Alyssa was impressed with her marksmenship, the elk must have died instantly after being shot.

"You got something already?" Ramsay sounded amused.

"An elk," Alyssa stated, then she looked up at Ramsay. He had a wide grin on his face as he eyed her kill, "I saw it, and I shot it. That simple."

"One arrow, and it went down?" a strange look crossed his eyes before he climbed off of his horse while looking around the trees. "I'll have Reek help me-"

Alyssa pulled out two long skinny logs and fastened them to her horse as she shook her head, "I **can** help with the elk." She tried not to cringe at the thought of... Ramsay's pet touching _her_ kill. "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

"That's what I like to hear," Ramsay's blue eyes sparkled wildly.

The elk was heavy, but they managed to put it on the carrier that Alyssa had made to grag the elk behind her horse. It took a moment for her to recover, she took deep breaths and backed away from Ramsay, the look in his eyes was one she didn't fully trust. Not in the Godswood with "Reek" running around. She dusted off her hands and pulled her arrow out off the elk's heart, then she looked at her husband, "Shall we head back?"

"Are all hunts with you going to be this short?" Ramsay was beaming brightly.

"That was _just_ luck," Alyssa admitted. "Usually the hunts last _much_ longer."

For some reason, her words made Ramsay smile even more. As "Reek" stumbled towards them, Ramsay got a mischevious look on his face, and he winked at Alyssa. He pulled out a small horn and blew into it, making "Reek" cringe before falling over his feet and to the ground. Alyssa remembered that sound all too well. The warhorn from when Theon had taken over Winterfell. Ramsay let out a child-like laugh, but then he stopped when he realized that Alyssa wasn't as entertained as he was. He cleared his throat, "Shall we go home, _my_ wife?"

"Yes," Alyssa sighed. She let Ramsay help her onto her horse. She didn't really care for the term "wife", even **if** she was one. For the most part, Alyssa didn't feel very much like a wife, she enjoyed Ramsay's company because of that little fact. He didn't really treat her like she was a wife, except for using that word a _lot_ since they were wed... that and taking his marrital rights.

"I know what we'll be eating," Ramsay smiled at her.

"Not tonight," Alyssa shook her head. "I have to skin the elk first. I made sure to learn _everything_ about hunting when I went with my brothers and father." _And Theon._

"You continue to surprise me," Ramsay said.

"Is that a good thing?" Alyssa asked.

"Definitely," Ramsay nodded. "It makes me wonder what else I don't know about you."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Ramsay and smiled, "There's _plenty_ you don't know about me."

"Really?" Ramsay smirked. "Such as?"

"When I was younger, my best friend was a boy," Alyssa said, thinking about the one Forrester she hadn't seen in years. She watched as Ramsay's eyes twitched a bit.

"Is that so?" there was a hint of jealousy there.

Alyssa nodded, "I was like a boy myself, and he treated me like my brothers did. Several years ago he was exhiled from Westros for being in love with the wrong woman." She couldn't help but smile fondly when she thought of Asher Forrester. He had been her best friend outside of her family, and she felt that way to this day. Ramsay relaxed a bit, as if he had felt as though Asher Forrester was a threat for a moment. Even if that _was_ a possiblity, Asher was in Essos, far from Westros and the North. If there was someone she knew for a fact that she could trust with her life completely, it would have to be Asher Forrester. No matter how much time they spent apart, he'd always be her best friend.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**The Bull**

**I appologize that I missed a "n" in Bronn's name in the earlier chapters. Sometimes typing too fast has its drawbacks. A very special thank you to all of you who are into this fanfic and reviewed. Like I said, the more reviews this gets, the faster the chapters will come out. I already have several chapters ready to post. *hint hint***

The closer they got to Winterfell, the place Arya had called home, the more anxious Gendry became. Bronn and him had satyed at an inn, where they had learned that Arya's older sister was now married to Ramsay "Bolton", much to the disappointment of most Northerners who considered the Boltons traitors. Gendry doubted that the Queen of the North had any idea about Roose Bolton killing her brother, or that her husband had murdured a boy in cold blood.

Finally, Winterfell came into view, Gendry's eyes widened, he was surprised how big it was from the distance they were. Gendry's stomach turned as he rode beside Bronn.

"You let me do the talking," Bronn said.

"That was the plan," Gendry breathed. "I don't know what I'd say."

"I hope you don't mind me refering to you as a Bastard while we're in Winterfell," Bronn told him. "I think it may put the Bastard of... Ramsay 'Bolton' at ease."

"So you'll call me 'Waters'?" Gendry frowned.

"The Northern name, 'Snow'," Bronn gave him a small smirk.

"Go ahead," Gendry sighed. It didn't really bother him, he knew that he was a Bastard. He _was_ trying to make amends to Arya, it didn't matter to him what he was called. For some reason, after he had told her about Lady Melisandra, Gendry felt as though he had betrayed Arya.

"Oh, I planned on it, my friend," Bronn chuckled. "I was just _letting_ you know what I'm going to do. Just to be nice."

"How kind of you," Gendry smiled a bit.

"I know," Bronn smirked.

Winterfell's gate came up all too quickly. Gendry was surprised that they opened the gates right up for them. It took everything in Gendry to move himself forward, into the place that Arya called "home" before the Boltons took over.

Once in the courtyard, a young man around Gendry's age-with dark hair and cold blue eyes- moved quickly towards Gendry and Bronn, he was cautiously eyeing them, "What's your businees here?"

"My friend and I have come to swear our swords to the Queen of the North," Bronn told the young man.

"And who's paying you?" the man eyed Bronn, measuring him up.

"No one, we just thought we'd put our skills with a blade to good use," Bronn replied, somewhat honestly.

"Ramsay?" a woman's voice came from behind Gendry and Bronn. "What's going on here?"

Gendry tried to keep his nerves calm. Ramsay Snow... or Bolton. He wasn't even _that_ old, Gendry couldn't understand how someone his age could kill an unarmed boy. The Bastard of Bolton's demeanor changed immediately as a beautiful young woman went to his side. Gendry found familiar grey eyes looking at him. Arya's eyes. She _had_ to be Alyssa Stark.

"These two claim that they're here to be your sworn-swords," Ramsay told her, conferming that she really was Alyssa Stark.

As they had planned, Gendry and Bronn knelt down in front of Alyssa Stark, and then Bronn cleared his throat, "I'm Bronn, and this is my friend, Gendry Snow. Your Grace. We swear our swords to you and vow by the Gods-Old and New-that we will protect you with our lives."

"You can stand," when Gendry looked up at Arya's older sister, Alyssa Stark's grey eyes held amusement in them, identical to how Arya's eyes looked.

"You're agreeing?" the Bastard of Bolton didn't sound pleased.

"I like them," Alyssa smiled a bit, "and if they try anything to hurt me, just do what you did the last time. I believe they're being honest."

Gendry's heart slammed inside his chest, he could hardly believe that it was **that** easy. Bronn smiled brightly at their new Queen, "We won't let you down, Your Grace."

"Where did the two of you come from?" Ramsay narrowed his eyes at Gendry and Bronn.

"Near Ironrath," Gendry tried to keep his voice strong.

"Wonderful," Ramsay Bolton's eyes flashed in a dangerous way.

Alyssa, on the other hand, seemed to warm up to Gendry and Bronn immediately. Her eyes lit up exactly the same way Arya's did, "I have the upmost respect for the Forresters. Do you know how they're doing?"

"They've seen better days, my Queen, especially after losing Lord Forrester," Bronn stated.

"What happened at the Twins has taken it's toll on everyone," Alyssa Stark nodded, there was a gleam in her eyes that screamed her craving for revenge. Gendry knew that look well, Arya's eyes carried that same gleam most of the time. She really_ didn't_ know what had actually happened to her mother and brother.

"It took us all by surprise," Bronn nodded.

"Ramsay!" an older man came out of the castle, his voice was harsh. "We have some business to attend to."

From the look on the Bastard of Bolton's face, he was **not** happy about leaving his wife alone with Gendry and Bronn. Gendry didn't see the problem, they had sworn their swords to the Queen of the North and vowed to protect her with their lives, shouldn't he be happy his wife had proper protection?

"Coming, Father," Ramsay's eyes twitched a bit as he turned and walked towards the man who must have been Roose Bolton, the new Warden of the North.

"I appologize for him," Alyssa watched as the Bolton men went into the castle. "After two men were paid off to kidnap me, he's been acting as my protector himself."

Gendry was about to say something, when a giant beast close to the size of a horse, moved calmly to their Queen's side. It took a moment for him to realize that the beast was a wolf, it's mouth must have been big enough to eat a full-grown man in two bites. Bronn let out a soft gasp, "Fuck me."

Alyssa glanced at the wolf and chuckled, "Shadow is my direwolf. She's **very** protective over me."

"Can I ask you a question, Your Grace? Out of curiosity?" Gendry looked at the area where Roose and Ramsay Bolton had gone into the castle.

"Go ahead," Alyssa nodded.

"What did... Lord Ramsay do 'the last time'?" Gendry asked, gaining a scolding look from Bronn.

"Ramsay," Alyssa took a deep breath, "flayed a man who tried to abduct me alive, while the other man was killed by Shadow."

That _definitely_ wasn't good, and if Ramsay "Bolton" was as unpredictable as the Forresters expected, then Gendry knew that he didn't want to get the Bastard of Bolton's bad side. The tought of being skinned alive... it made Gendry's stomach turn. Still, he had vowed to make things right with Arya, even if that meant protecting her sister from a psychopath.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**The Winter Wolf**

**I posted this fast for the super fast review! Thank you so much, so here you go, HermioneandMarcus.**

It took her several days, but Alyssa got used to having Bronn and Gendry around her. Ramsay didn't really care for the two men, but Alyssa actually felt around **her** sworn-swords, who insisted on calling her "Queen" instead of "Lady", yet they both refered to her husband as "Lord" Ramsay. She could sense a strong sense of loyalty in both of them, and immediately, it had caused Alyssa to like them both. She couldn't help it. They followed Alyssa everywhere, it was kind of entertaining for her to see Ramsay a little aggrivated over having protection outside of his father and himself.

Alyssa didn't really know where she was going, she was pretty much just wandering around Winterfell with no destination in mind. She went around a corner and saw a small boy by the study door. Alyssa slowed her walk as she neared the boy, he seemed familiar. She knew that color of blonde hair _anywhere_, at least she believed she did. The poor boy seemed extremely terrified.

"Ryon?" Alyssa frowned as she got closer to the frightened boy, Bronn and Gendry were right behind her.

Ryon Forrester, the youngest of Lady Elissa Forrester's children, turned to face her, his fear left his eyes as he hugged his arms tightly around the skirt of Alyssa's dress, "Lady Alyssa!"

"Is your mother here?" Alyssa knelt down so that she was level with the small Forrester.

Ryon looked as though he was going to cry as he shook his head, "No."

Concern filled Alyssa as he attention went to the guard beside Ryon. Not a Forrester man, but a Whitehill man stood beside the boy. Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Ryon, "Are you here with Lord Whitehill?" It didn't make any sense why the Whitehills would have Ryon Forrester. Though both Houses were Northerners, the Forresters and Whitehills were enemies for countless generations. When Ryon nodded, Alyssa wondered what else the Whitehills were up to without the Starks to interfere.

Alyssa straightened herself and grabbed Ryon's hand. The Whitehill man made a sound, but Bronn made a clicking sound with his tongue, his voice was as threatening as he looked, "I wouldn't even think about it, if I were you."

As she entered the study that once belonged to her father, she loudly cleared her throat, interrupting the fat Lord Whitehill, "Why isn't Ryon back at Ironrath with his family?"

"He's the ward of Lord Whitehill, my Lady," Roose replied, looking up at her from the desk.

"What else of the Forresters do the Whitehills have?" Alyssa demanded angrily. She saw Ramsay stand through the corner of her eye, he looked a bit nervous.

"They have half of the Ironwood trees and Gryff Whitehill is stationed at Ironrath to ensure they don't cause any trouble," Roose's blue eyes went to Ryon. He seemed to sense Alyssa's anger, because he looked back up at her with a smile, "What do you believe would fix this? You are the Queen of the North, after all."

"Give Ryon and the Ironwood back to the Forresters," Alyssa told Roose in a demanding tone. Her grey eyes glared at Lord Whitehill, "**All** of the Ironwood. And get Gryff Whitehill out of Ironrath. He'll push the Forresters until they snap. You want the North to be as it was, then don't cause the Forresters and the Whitehills to fight."

"You cannot expect Lord Bol-" Lord Whitehill started.

"Of course," Roose nodded. "I shall deliver the boy myself, and I will order Gryff Whitehill out of Ironrath as well. I'm sure that the Forresters will be happy to have everything returned to them."

"You're listening to a wo-" Lord Whitehill started again, his fat face was bright red.

"I'm listening to _our_ Queen," Roose's eyes flashed at Lord Whitehill. He looked back at Alyssa and breathed out, "Lord Whitehill will return _home_ and wait for Gryff to join him there."

"It's that simple?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her father by law.

"Yes," Roose's smile seemed forced.

"Will you have Lady Forrester write me when you get Ryon there? I would** love** to hear from her," Alyssa asked.

"I will be sure that she adds news of the boy, the Ironwood, and Ironrath in her letter," Roose nodded.

"Thank you, my Lord," Alyssa smiled, and then she looked down at Ryon. "Would you like to see Shadow before you go home to Ironrath with Lord Bolton?"

Ryon nodded and kept ahold of her, his face was hidden in her skirt as Ramsay followed behind them with Gendry and Bronn. The small boy held onto her tightly all the way to the courtyard, until the huge direwolf came into view. Like Alyssa _always_ felt in Shadow's company, Ryon finally relaxed and brightened up a little as he moved over to the horse-sized wolf in stunning awe. Once Ryon was by Shadow, Ramsay moved to her side.

"When Ryon was given to the Whitehills, it was _before_ the North knew you were still alive, and the Forresters were threating to revolt," Ramsay told her quietly.

"Now the North knows differently, Ryon can go **home**," Alyssa didn't take her eyes off of the youngest Forrester. She loved the Forresters as though they were her own family, the _only_ place Ryon belonged was at Lady Elissa's side.

"If you're this way with the Forresters, I can _only_ imagine how you were with your own family," Ramsay sounded as though he was smiling.

"If I could have, I would have happily given my own life to save them all," it was the truth.

She watched as Ryon played with Shadow, the Whitehills left Winterfell first, but the boy seemed to be nervous still. Alyssa was guessing it was because he was homesick, he was a couple years younger than Rickon had been. At least Ryon was playing, that was always a good thing. Alyssa refused to let the small boy out of her sight, wondering if this was how it felt to be a guard, or a sworn-sword. She was kind of surprised that Ramsay remained at her side in the courtyard, she was sure that he was bored. It took about two hours, but Roose Bolton had a small handful of men with him when they were ready to take Ryon Forrester back to Ironrath.

"Tell your mother that I send my love," Alyssa gave Ryon a tight hug.

"I will," Ryon nodded.

"I will be sure Lady Elissa writes you the moment we arrive at Ironrath," Roose promised Alyssa, then his eyes went to his son, "You'll have company within the week. Two squires ride to serve you as does three of Walder Frey's boys as wards of the Boltons."

Alyssa felt her body tense up, Freys... she prayed that they all were the younger ones. Not involved with what had happened to her mother, brother, and sister by law. She pushed her thoughts out of her head as she watched Roose ride out of Winterfell with Ryon. She prayed that she had helped the Forresters even a little bit. That family had the closeness of the Starks, it was a closeness Alyssa wouldn't ever get to have again.

**I love the Forrester family in the game GOT, as you all may be able to tell already :) I wanted to have Alyssa do something as Queen of the North, so I figured she could help the Forresters. The Whitehills are Bolton bannermen, so that tells you why Lord Whitehill was at Winterfell with Ryon Forrester. I figured it would be good character developement for her. Would love Feedback, as always :)**


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

Though he had figured it would happen, Ramsay enjoyed his marriage to Alyssa, a lot more than he thought he would. There didn't seem to be a down-side to the arrangement, theough he had thought if was all over when the fucker Whitehill brought the youngest Forrester with him to Winterfell. Luckily, the boy didn't open his mouth, and Alyssa was oblivious to what was going on beyond Winterfell. Ramsay smirked when he thought about how agressive Alyssa had become just over a small boy. He leaned back in his chair and spotted the Bastard who was one of Alyssa's sworn-swords. Given the time, Ramsay was guessing he just woke-up.

"Snow!" Ramsay called out, his smirk grew when the Bastard stopped and aproached him.

"Yes, Mlord?" the Bastard looked a bit nervous.

"What was your name again, Snow? Gendry, was it?" Ramsay guessed.

"Yes, Mlord," Gendry repeated, but nodded.

"Take a seat," Ramsay ordered, he eyed Gendry skeptically. His wife's sworn-sword looked a bit uncomfortable, making Ramsay chuckle, "Don't worry about being late." Gendry sat across from him and Ramsay pushed a plate in front of him, "Do you know who your father is?"

"No, Mlord," Gendry shook his head.

"Do you know much about me?" Ramsay asked.

Gendry shook his head again and repeated, "No, Mlord."

Ramsay grinned, "I was a Bastard myself. A Snow, like you. I'm my father's only living child, so he made me into a Bolton."

"If only we were all so lucky," Gendry didn't seem too comfortable.

It was as if Gendry could feel the true threat Ramsay was. _Good_. The main thing that actually had Ramsay feeling agressive was that Gendry and Bronn could very well be a threat to _his_ relationship with Alyssa. The Bastard shifted under Ramsay's gaze.

"I hope you realize how important Alyssa's safety is, and what I'll do to you if she's harmed or taken away," Ramsay's eyes flashed. "Or if the sanctity of our marriage is threatened in any way."

"I... don't fully understand," Gendry frowned.

"Just protect **my** wife, that's your _only_ job," Ramsay stated. "Anything else is my job. Are we clear?"

Gendry looked truly confused, as though he **really** had no idea what Ramsay was saying.

"I see that the two of you are getting along," Alyssa's voice came through the door before Ramsay could reword himself.

He jumped to his feet almost as fast as Gendry did as Alyssa came into the dinning hall with Bronn behind her. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at **his** wife, knowing that the wolf was no one else's made him determined to keep her that way. He had been ready to tell Gendry exactly what would happen to him if he intended to try to fuck Ramsay's wife, there would be no end to the pain Ramsay would inflict on the Bastard. Yet, Alyssa wasn't the kind of woman to become a whore. Starks were honorable, but that didn't mean that Ramsay had to trust the young Bastard who protected **his** wife.

"As much that is possible," Ramsay smirked at Alyssa.

"Would you like to join us for a walk? I'm growing stir-crazy," Alyssa smiled back at him.

"I would love to," Ramsay took ahold of her hand. "We can't have you going crazy."

Ever since Ramsay had fucked her for the first time, he felt as though she had been the one thing on his mind, craving _more_ of her. No matter how many times Ramsay took Alyssa to his bed, he felt as though there was more of her he could have. But since Gendry and Bronn arrived, they cut into the time that Ramsay got ensuring Alyssa fully trusted him. He was perfectly capeable of protecting Alyssa himself, especially if she stayed at his side. _Where_ she belonged.

"A **little** bit of craziness is good at times, but I'm sure crazy people have fun too," Alyssa laughed a bit.

"Aye, Your Grace, you're right there," Bronn chuckled. "Most _are_ crazy these days."

Alyssa seemed to get along with the sworn-swords, a lot more faster than she had with Ramsay, the trust was already there, no questions asked. He took a deep breath, why the fuck was he jealous over two nobodies? "Let's get you outside."

"Are you okay, Ramsay?" Alyssa frowned at him, picking up on his mood.

"I've never been better," Ramsay lied with a bright smile. He didn't care for the spark of jealousy he felt over losing time with Alyssa as her protector.

Ramsay gave Bronn and Gendry a cold glance as he grabbed his wife and kissed her possessively, not really surprised when the two men looked away. Perhaps they really had no interest in anything other than protecting her as they claimed. Ramsay half-expected Alyssa to shorten the kiss or to shy away, but instead she responded passionately, stirring Ramsay's hunger for her more. She was oblivious to the fact that he was being possessive and jealous, showing anyone who watched that she belonged to him alone. If anyone tried to take Alyssa away from him, not even the Gods would be able to help them. She was his, as she had said when they were wed, until her last day.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**The Red Wolf**

"I don't see why you have to do this," Sansa was fighting her laughter.

"Because I thought it would be fun," Tyrion stated as he ran the brush through her hair.

"You thought that brushing my hair would be fun?" Sansa started to shake from holding in her laughter.

"It's the first time I wanted to do it," Tyrion said from behind her. "I highly doubt Cersei would have allowed me near her hair."

Sansa bit her lip as Arya burst out into laughter across the inn, the sound was still shocking to Sansa's ears to even hear her sister's laugh. Arya was watching Jaime and Brienne in some kind of match against each other with Oberyn, Ellaria, and Podrick. For a moment, Sansa had thought that Arya had been laughing at Tyrion brushing her hair, like she was close to doing herself. She could only imagine that her hair was almost as long as Tyrion was tall. The thought made Sansa giggle a little bit, but Arya's laughter drowned out her own.

"That's the only reason?" Sansa asked.

"I thought I would give Mira some time with her brother, so we could continue our forming bond," Tyrion said.

"You wish to bond with me?" Sansa was surprised.

"No, I wish to brush your hair because I wish to have mine as long one day," Tyrion chuckled. "Of course I want to spend time with you, Sansa. We **should** like each other by now, given that Jaime and I are now traitors to our own House. At least, I... like you."

Sansa smiled a bit, those were words she had longed to hear from _anyone_ in King's Landing before she'd given up, "You really like me?"

"You're a very sweet girl, Sansa, it would be _hard_ for me not to like you," Tyrion placed the brush down on the table and moved until he was in front of her. "I would hope that one day, you could consider me a friend."

Sansa stared at Tyrion as more of Arya's hysterical laughter came from across the inn-mixed in with Oberyn, Podrick, and Ellaria's laughter. In King's Landing, Tyrion had been the one kind person to her, he had spared her from Joffery's cruelity, and he had gotten her out of the awful place once he had tracked down Arya. If anyone **was** really Sansa's friend, it had to be Tyrion.

"I already do," Sansa gave him a small smile.

"You do?" Tyrion blinked several times, then he smiled back at her. "Then our marriage is already better than most."

Sansa laughed a bit, but her laughter faded as she thought of the most who weren't friends... like Alyssa being married to Roose Bolton's son. Her stomach turned at the thought of ever having to marry the son of the man who murdured their brother. The day that they had gotten the news that Alyssa Stark had been wed to Ramsay "Bolton", Sansa had cried for her older sister, Arya, Brienne and Jaime threw a huge fit, Mira didn't know _how_ to react, and Asher Forrester went into denial, saying that Alyssa had vowed to **never** marry when they were children. Sansa could see Alyssa making that vow, and cleverly keeping to that vow until whatever the Boltons did to her happened. No one else seemed to know how they should react, they only held onto the hope that Bronn and Gendry had succeeded in becoming Alyssa's sworn-swords.

"Beat his _fucking_ ass!" Arya called out loudly.

Sansa opened her mouth, but she was shocked by the kind of language that came out of Arya's mouth. Tyrion offered her a smile, "You have to remember that she was with the Hound for a while. We should be happy that worse didn't come out."

"She-" Sansa stopped herself. Tyrion had a point, and Arya wasn't the type to listen to anything Sansa had to say. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Tyrion winked at her. "I'm right most of the time."

"What about when you're wrong?" Sansa asked, glad to be changing the subject.

"I'm usually not wrong," Tyrion stated.

"You can't possibly be right all of the time," Sansa pointed out.

"Here I thought wives were supposed to support their husbands," Tyrion joked.

"Friends are honest," Sansa told him. "At least they should be."

Tyrion looked surprised at first, but then he gave her a sad smile, "Yes, friends should be honest. I never thought that you would ever consider me your friend after what happened to your family." Tyrion sat beside her, "That surprises me as much as the fact that Arya hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"I don't see that happening," Sansa laughed a bit. "You're not on her list."

Tyrion glanced over at Arya and sighed, "It's shocking my name wasn't along side my father and sister's."

"When you weren't in King Robert's party at Winterfell, Arya kept asking 'Where's the Imp', I'm thinking because you were the one Lannister she wanted to meet."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows, "Damn, and that was back when I was pretty." He winked at Sansa, making her smile.

"I've got wonderful news," Asher Forrester came down the stairs with Mira and Briska close behind, he had a smile on his face. Everyone in their party looked at Asher in curiosity. "We can go back to Ironrath in a few days. The Whitehills have been force to leave."

"By who?" Tyrion frowned.

"The Queen of the North," Asher's smile grew.

"Alyssa ordered the Whitehills to leave Ironrath?" Sansa gawked.

"We were given our Ironwood back, and Ryon was returned to Ironrath as well," Asher nodded. He took a deep breath as he sobered, "She ordered Roose Bolton to do all of that. I don't think she realizes Ethan is dead, because Rodrick doesn't say anything about her sending sympathies for Ethan."

"They can't keep that from Alyssa forever, Asher," Mira pointed out.

"Let's hope so," Asher looked at Sansa. "Or the fate of your mother and brother. She has every right to know what happened to your family. Alyssa would rather die than marry someone who gets enjoyment out of tormenting people. You know that."

Sansa nodded. Oberyn stood and grinned a bit, "I guess that we should prepare to go to Ironrath."

"You still intend to stay in the North? How does your brother feel about you being in the North?" Tyrion smirked.

"As long as Myrcella remains betrothed to Tristan, and our alliance may prove to throw your father off his golden throne, my brother shouldn't have any problems," Oberyn stated.

"And it's not too cold for your warm blood?" Tyrion's smirk grew.

"My Paramore keeps me warm enough," Oberyn grabbed Ellaria and kissed her passionately.

"As long as Myrcella is safe, we welcome an alliance," Jaime said.

"I told Cersei what I will tell you, we do not harm little girls in Dorne. She is innocent," Oberyn's eyes went to Sansa. "Innocent girls don't get punished for what others have done."

"I'll drink to that," Asher Forrester smiled.

"He took my line," Tyrion told Sansa.

She laughed a bit, then looked at Asher, "What about your army?"

"We still have to go against the Boltons at some point, I did several favors and made a promise that I have to keep in order to get that army of Second Sons," Asher stated. "They'll be meeting us in Ironrath as well."

"So, more Forresters," Tyrion offered her a smile.

**Would love Feedback, as always :)**


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**The Wild Wolf**

**A very special thank you to all of you who are into this fanfic and reviewed, favorited, and followed. Like I said, the more reviews this gets, the faster the chapters will come out.**

According to Asher Forrester, they were close to Ironrath, and his army would arrive within days after them. An army from Essos, which Arya was eager to see herself. It was no wonder that Alyssa had enjoyed this part of the North, the Ironwood trees were everywhere, as tall and strong as ever, and the forest was vast with more Ironwood trees than Arya could count. While the Ironwood should have reminded Arya of the Forresters, it reminded her more of Alyssa. After all, her eldest sister spent the time Arya and Sansa were in the South mainly in Ironrath until she returned home.

"May I ask you something, Arya?" Asher Forrester glanced over at her.

Arya nodded, "What is it?"

"I realized that Roose Bolton isn't on your list," Asher stated bluntly. "He murdured your brother in cold blood, and you don't wish him dead?"

"Oh, I do," Arya breathed out.

"Why don't you name him?" Asher asked.

"I feel that there's a Stark who has more of a right to Roose Bolton than I do," Arya replied.

"You're talking about Alyssa, aren't you?" Asher seemed to know Alyssa well, it was as if her sister had kept her wild personality through the years.

"Of course," Arya raised an eyebrow at him. "I believe that my sister is being used by the Boltons. Like the Lannisters were trying to use Sansa. Alyssa has a big heart, she wouldn't forgive something like killing children, and you said yourself that she would kill herself before knowingly marrying someone who gets enjoyment out of that kind of thing."

"Let's hope she thinks more along the lines of getting even," Asher breathed out and looked back at the carriage that held Mira and Sansa. "Alyssa's ruthless when she wants to be. I've sparred with her before I was exhiled. Plus she's a smart woman. It wouldn't be easy to manipulate her."

"You'd be surprised at what can get past a Stark. Robb never saw Roose Bolton's betrayal coming," Arya pointed out. "Or Theon Greyjoy's betrayal."

They rode in silence for a while until Asher started to laugh, "Wouldn't it be something to see Alyssa take on Roose Bolton? My gold would be on Alyssa."

"Are you talking about betting?" the Imp called out from the carriage.

"Yes," Asher smirked.

"No, Alyssa would fight dirty, and she may still have Shadow with her," Arya glared at the Forrester.

"Shadow? Alyssa's hound?" Asher asked.

A laugh came from the carriage, "Each Stark had a direwolf." _Fucking Imp._

"Seriously?" Asher raised an eyebrow at Arya. When she nodded, he let out a low whistle, "Fucking dragons and direwolves. What next? Giants?"

Arya let out a caugh, "Dragons? You've seen a dragon?" Asher nodded, and Arya scoffed at him, "Bullshit. Dragons are extinct."

"You don't believe me?" Asher reached into his pocket and placed somthing sharp into Arya's hand, "What do you call that?"

Arya looked down at the sharp tooth, her eyes widened. A dragon's tooth, "Where did you get this?"

"Essos, it's from the red dragon of the Mother of Dragons," Asher stated. "I met her myself, that's how I got the Second Sons to come with me to the North."

"A _real_ dragon?" Arya couldn't keep her eyes off of the tooth.

"I nearly shit myself," Asher admitted. "My uncle, Malcolm was burned by the beast. He's with the army."

"Do you think that Gendry is okay?" Arya asked. She finally looked up at Asher, "What if they didn't even get to meet Alyssa?"

"Well, when we get to Ironrath, you'll be able to ask Ryon, he saw Alyssa recently," Asher said. "Rodrick's letter said that Ryon didn't get a chance to really speak to Alyssa. The Bastard of Bolton was there most of the time, probably to make sure that he didn't say anything to her about Ethan or anything else."

Arya tried to keep calm, the Forrester wasn't helping her at all. The thought of the Bastard of Bolton getting his hands on Gendry made her blood run cold. Alyssa was important, Bronn and Gendry... they weren't. The reality of that hurt, the only one who would truly be effected by the loss of Gendry was Arya. If Ramsay Bolton did anything to her sister or Gendry, she would stab him with Needle until no one would recognize him.


	40. Chapter Fourty

**The Snow Wolf**

"Alyssa Stark has been married off to Ramsay Bolton" that one sentance brought dread to Jon's heart, and for days, that was all Jon had thought about. King Stannis and Ser Davos had been the ones to bring the message to Jon, as though that would change Jon's mind about going back on his vows. He'd been tempted when Robb marched North, he was tempted when he heard that Bran was alive and beyond the Wall, he was tempted by Stannis' offer to make him into a Stark by name, just as he was now tempted to go with Stannis to protect his sister.

"You told me once that your sister was as strong as most men here," Sam tried to comfort Jon.

"How safe is Alyssa being married to a Bolton?" Jon's eyes scanned the letter again, then back at the one Alyssa had sent to Lady Mormont.

"What do you plan to do? We both know what's coming," Sam asked.

"I'm the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, my place is here," Jon said for the fiftieth time. He looked at the sword that Lord Commander Mormont had given to him and let out a breath. His siblings were strong. They were Starks of Winterfell, and Alyssa knew how to handle herself.

"Can I have a moment of your time, Lord Commander?" Stannis Baratheon asked from the doorway, Lady Melisandra was at his side.

Jon nodded as Sam walked past Stannis and Melisandra. His brown eyes stayed on the Red Priestess as he spoke to Stannis, "What can I help you with, Your Grace?"

"I need you to write Alyssa Stark," Stannis stated.

Jon frowned, "Wouldn't the Boltons read it first?"

"I won't be _sent_ to her," Lady Melisandra went to the hearth and looked at the flames. "It will be given to her."

"Given to her?" Jon's frown grew.

"I've seen it in the flames, your sister is driven by the need to avenge her family and to feel a closeness to them," Melisandra smiled. "She would listen to you."

Jon doubted Alyssa would _just_ listen to him. He looked at Stannis, did the King really believe this shit? The fire must not have shown Melisandra how stubborn Alyssa really was. Jon forced a smile, "My sister is _unpredictable_. What would I even write to her?"

"Tell her the truth. Your father supported my claim to the Iron Throne. If she bends the knee and swears loyalty to me, she will be the Warden of the North, and I will help her get the vengance she seeks," Stannis replied.

"And if she refuses?" Jon felt like they'd already gone through this.

"I don't think she'll refuse if she hears it from you," Stannis smiled.

"What **do** you believe you know about Alyssa?" Jon asked both Stannis and Lady Melisandra.

Stannis' smile grew as he looked over at Melisandra, who was the one to answer, "Alyssa Stark would gladly slaughter anyone who has harmed her family, and she would be as loyal to Stannis as your father was to Robert."

"What if Alyssa wants to finish what Robb started?" Jon questioned. "The North wanted to be indepentant from the Iron Throne."

"There can only be one ruler," Stannis stated.

"As there is one God," Melisandra nodded.

Jon frowned at Melisandra, "You realize, the Starks _follow_ the Old Gods, as do the Wildlings. Alyssa would never cast her beliefs aside, and neither will the Wildlings."

"That's why we need a Stark," Stannis said as he held out a quill.

Jon took the quill, they had a lot of faith that Alyssa would blindly follow Stannis, especially if Jon told her to do so. Jon wrote, pouring out some of his feelings before writting what Stannis wanted him to. The entire time, Jon doubted that Alyssa would follow Stannis without knowing him, let alone bend the knee. Northerner pride and all.

**I would love feedback on this chapter. So please review! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be out. If I get enough, it may go up by tonight. We'll see how it goes, and I promise that the next chapter will be a treat :)**


	41. Chapter Fourty-one

**The Winter Wolf**

**Friendly warning, this chapter contains a bit of smut. Like before -0-0- will be right before and after, so those who don't want to read that kind of stuff, you can skip it. I worked really hard on this chapter and would love feedback. I'm having internet trouble, so it may take time for the next chapter, but I would still like reviews, the more there are, the more new chapters I will post when the problem is fixed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Alyssa ran along the path beyond the walls of Winterfell in the Godswood after Shadow. Bronn and Gendry followed behind her, keeping a good pace as they ran. She's tried to lose them several times to see if she could, but they were good at keeping her in their sight. Roose Bolton had returned to Winterfell and had wanted Ramsay's company. Alyssa had left to get away from the Freys who had arrived an hour before Roose.

"Seven bloody Hells, you can run, Your Grace," Bronn huffed out once she finally stopped.

"It feels good to get out of the castle," Alyssa grinned at Bronn.

"There are horses," Bronn pointed out.

Alyssa laughed and looked at Gendry, "Are you wanting a horse too?"

Gendry shook his head, "I don't mind running, Your Grace."

"Good, because we don't need horses, we're not_that_ far from Winterfell," Alyssa's eyes went back to Bronn, who looked entertained.

"You're the boss, Your Grace," Bronn smirked.

"Yeah..." Alyssa didn't really feel that way. The only thing she'd done since she was no longer hidden from the North was help the Forresters. She was sure that there was more that she should be doing as a Queen.

Alyssa shook her head as Shadow circled around them, running out her energy. Alyssa took a deep breath before she whirled around and continued along the path. It was the most free Alyssa had felt since she left Ironrath. Shadow ran at her side, though it was more of a trot. She couldn't remember the last time she was truly happy, but running with Shadow made her feel as though she was a wolf herself. She was laughing, enjoying herself, and the company of Bronn and Gendry. Alyssa didn't find it weird that she felt safer around Bronn and Gendry than she did her own husband, one look at Bronn and Alyssa could tell that he wasn't someone to mess with, and for some reason she felt as though she knew Gendry from somewhere.

It was earlier than Alyssa had expected when they returned to Winterfell. She smiled at her exhausted sworn-swords, impressed they were still trying to act as though the run had no effect on them, "Go grab a drink and catch your breaths. I'll go let Ramsay know that I'm back."

"Thank you, Your Grace," they both looked relieved.

Alyssa smiled as she walked into the castle and towards the chambers she shared with Ramsay to drop off Shadow. The Freys seemed to bring out the aggressive side of the direwolf. She opened the door and peaked in, just to be sure that Ramsay wasn't inside the room. She closed it when Shadow entered and continued on her way down the hall. She passed Winterfell's study, neither Roose or Ramsay were inside. It looked nothing like it had when Eddard Stark was the Lord of Winterfell.

Figuring that she'd have better luck finding Ramsay in the dinning hall, Alyssa headed in that direction. She had promised Ramsay she'd let him know when she returned from her little venture, and Alyssa kept her promises, no matter how small. As she got closer to the dinning hall, she could hear people laughing. The sound of enjoyment. Alyssa's smile grew a bit, it was nice to hear laughter in Winterfell again. It had been way too long.

"When is your wife due back, Ramsay?" Roose Bolton's voice trailed down the hall.

"By dusk," Ramsay's voice had laughter in it. "So were you_ all_ at your sister's wedding at the Twins?"

Alyssa froze before she reached the door and peaked around the corner. Several Freys sat at the table with Roose Bolton, Ramsay, and Lady Bolton. The only one at the table who wasn't laughing was Lord Bolton. One of the Freys replied, "We were on the ground, slicing through the Stark and Tully men."

Alyssa backed up and pressed herself against the wall as Ramsay's voice came out entertained, "So you would be able to describe it to me?"

"We all can," Alyssa's stomach turned as another Frey spoke. "Robb Stark's wife was the first to go."

"Is it true that his wife was with child?" Ramsay sounded interested in a strange way. Alyssa prayed that she was wrong.

"She sure was," the Frey laughed. "She cared more about the loss of her child than herself."

"What did you do with her body?" Roose asked.

"We strung it up off the bridge," the first Frey laughed out. "Father had us strip her down before we hung her by her throat."

Alyssa covered her mouth. She was going to be an aunt? They had killed a baby in its' womb? Why did Ramsay even want to know this shit? To her horror, Ramsay started to laugh, "What about Robb Stark and his bitch mother?" A lump formed in Alyssa's throat._ How dare he speak of my mother like that!_

"I slit Catelyn Stark's throat to the bone," one of the Freys bragged, causing Alyssa's heart to shatter. "She hid under the table and was the last to die. We threw her body into the river." Ramsay's laughter stuck out as they all laughed. Alyssa squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She even watched your father stab Robb Stark through the heart."

Her eyes flew open as Ramsay laughed harder, Roose Bolton said nothing to defend the awful accusation. Another Frey laughed, "I can still remember the look of shock and betrayal in his eyes as he died."

Tears stung Alyssa's eyes as a cold chuckle came from Roose Bolton himself, "Yes, well, I had a lot more to gain by following the Lannisters and marry Alyssa Stark to Ramsay." He... Roose Bolton had killed Robb? She was being used? Alyssa felt as though she was going to be sick. She had trusted Roose Bolton with her life... she had trusted the man who murdered her brother. It took everything in her **not** to attack him right then and there. Instead, she remained frozen, not knowing what they'd do if they caught her.

Her heart slammed in her chest as another Frey spoke, "Catelyn Stark screamed like a pig before her throat was cut open."

Alyssa could hear Walda Bolton laugh with her brothers and stepson, but Ramsay's laughter was on the verge of hysterical, "Is it true that you all attached Robb Stark's wolf's head to his body?"

"It was a lot harder than it sounds," a Frey stated.

"Sounds like my kind of wedding," Ramsay laughed harder.

"We take it your Lady Stark is oblivious to most events," the first Frey said.

"And we intend to keep it that way," Roose claimed.

"Waldor cut down Lord Gregor Forrester just outside of the Twins, and then we heard that you've killed your own Forrester not long after," another Frey chuckled. _What?!_

"It was the young Lord Ethan Forrester," Ramsay sounded delighted. Ethan was **dead**? Alyssa began to tremble, she had no idea how much more she could listen to. Ramsay... he killed Ethan? Alyssa would have never even guessed... Ethan was one of the sweetest boys Alyssa had ever met. He didn't _even _know how to use a sword. Ramsay let out a breath, "He was too bold for my taste."

As laughter broke out around the table again, she twirled around and rushed through Winterfell. The harsh stab of betrayal sank deep. The entire time she'd been with the Boltons, they'd been using her, lying to her. Both of them had tricked her, why hadn't she seen it before? She felt like a complete fool. What kind of person would kill a sweet boy like Ethan Forrester? A_ fucking _monster, that was the kind.

"Your Grace," both Gendry and Bronn nodded at her. Their smiles left their faces as Alyssa glared at them and stormed into her chambers. She didn't even know if she could trust her sworn-swords now. She closed the door, Shadow jumped up, sensing Alyssa's feelings. Every time Alyssa closed her eyes, she saw flashes of Robb and their mother... dying. Robb's life ended by Roose Bolton, and now she was married to Ramsay Bolton... a monster. Alyssa took a deep breath, her trembling stopped, and a strange calm took over her. The wolf had found its prey. She moved over to the door and looked at Bronn and Gendry, "Will the two of you come here?"

She walked over to Shadow's side and watched the two men walk in. Gendry looked concerned and Bronn frowned at her, "Are you okay, Your Grace?"

"Close the door," Alyssa ordered once they were inside the room. The door closed and she took a deep breath, "Now take your swords and give them to me." To Alyssa's surprise, they obeyed. The moment she had their swords in her hands, Alyssa held the blades to their throats. Shadow let out a snarl as Alyssa narrowed her eyes at the two of them, "Give me one good reason I should trust you and shouldn't slit your throats where you stand."

Bronn and Gendry exchanged a look before Bronn replied, "We came here to protect you at the request of your sisters."

Alyssa hesitated for a moment, "Arya or Sansa?"

"Both," Bronn stated. "If I'm correct, they should be in Ironrath by now because of you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Alyssa breathed out.

"Arya has the same eyes as you," Gendry said quickly. "Identical almost."

Alyssa shifted, and then she lowered the swords. She believed them, without a doubt in her mind. She handed her sworn-swords their weapons back, "Let's keep this between us."

Alyssa felt she knew who her enemies were now, and one of them was her husband. She felt as though she had the upper hand, and neither of the Boltons even realized that they had made an enemy out of her. She would show them no mercy.

* * *

"When did you get back?" Ramsay asked as he walked into the bed chambers. "I thought you were going to let me know when you returned."

Alyssa forced a bright smile, _Pretend everything is okay. You know nothing_, "I was so exhausted when I got back, I just needed to rest."

"You weren't hungry?" Ramsay frowned.

"Not really," Alyssa kept her eyes on the monster as he moved around the room. She had no appetite for food, not after hearing the men she had trusted, killed those she loved and betrayed her family.

Ramsay narrowed his blue eyes at her for a moment, then he smiled back at her, "Would you like to join me for something to eat?"

The thought of doing_ anything _with Ramsay now made her skin crawl. It made sense why Ryon Forrester had kept a distance from Alyssa while in Winterfell, it was because of Ramsay Bolton. If Alyssa didn't want to raise her husband's suspicions, then she was going to have to ignore every feeling that she got.

"I would love to," Alyssa nodded, her stomach turned as Ramsay grabbed her hand.

"You can leave your men," Ramsay told her as they left the room, loud enough for Bronn and Gendry to hear.

"Of course," Alyssa smiled as Shadow followed them.

Ramsay took her to the dinning hall, where Roose Bolton and Lady Bolton were still, even hours later. Alyssa kept her mask of happiness on, every minute that passed her heart hardened more and more as it cried out for vengeance. Alyssa had no idea what she was going to do yet, but as she looked at Roose Bolton, all she could see was him stabbing Robb in the heart.

"Did you have a good outing?" Roose smiled at her.

"Very," Alyssa forced herself to smile back at the traitor. If she had never heard it out of their mouths, Alyssa would have never believed that the two men she trusted were even capable of killing those she held close to her heart. She would have never even known.

"Has Walda told you the wonderful news, Lady Alyssa?" Roose's smile vanished a bit.

"I can't say she has, my Lord," Alyssa shook her head as she forced herself to take a bite of her food.

"Lady Walda is with child," Ramsay told her.

Alyssa's blood went cold, "_she cared more about the loss of her child than herself_" repeated in her mind. Walder Frey's daughter was having a child while Robb and his unborn child were slaughtered. Hatred filled Alyssa as she smiled at Roose Bolton's bitch, "That's wonderful news, my Lady. You must be very pleased."

"I am, thank you, Lady Alyssa," Walda smiled brightly.

"Perhaps we should go make sure you're with child," Ramsay whispered into her ear.

Alyssa's stomach turned, she almost spit out the bite she had taken, she had completely forgotten about Ramsay... the very thought made her skin crawl, but if she refused him, she would arouse suspicion. Not once had Alyssa refused Ramsay to take his marital rights. She hadn't even thought about the chances of her carrying Ramsay Bolton's child, the very idea that she could be made her want to scream. She didn't even want to think about the possiblity, and silently, she began to pray for her monthly to begin. She prayed that the Gods wouldn't grant Ramsay an heir and that the traitorous line got put down for good. Biting down on the inside of her cheek, Alyssa nodded, not wanting to look out of the ordinary.

"We can't be too sure," the words almost made her gag as they came out of her lips.

"If you'll excuse us, Father," Ramsay pulled Alyssa to her feet. "Alyssa and I have some... intimate affairs to attend to."

Alyssa didn't see how Roose responded to this, she felt herself looking at Ramsay, allowing the hatred to boil as they moved closer to their bed chambers. He had enjoyed hearing about her mother and brother... and her heart **hated **him for it. She could feel the anger and hatred enter her eyes, she'd never felt anything so strongly before. Ramsay looked back at her and grinned, his eyes flashed with lust as he opened the door and pushed her inside.

**-0-0-**

Ramsay didn't give her even a moment to breathe when they got into their chambers, he grabbed Alyssa and twirled her around. His lips claimed hers, as if he was mistaking the look in her eyes as lust. He pressed her against the stone wall'Alyssa tried not to cringe as his lips trailed down to her neck, she looked over and could have sworn that the flame in the hearth made the shape of the wierwood tree just outside of Winterfell. Alyssa's breath caught in her throat as his hand slid up the skirts of her dress. Her eyes widened, usually, he undressed her.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss as his fingers rubbed the tender flesh between her thighs.

Her mind began to spin, and she was shocked as her body betrayed her. She mindlessly moved against his hand, causing him to deepen the kiss. He began to lightly play with the sensitive button that caused her to grow moist. She rubbed her hands against his muscular chest and caressed his very active tongue with her own, angry at herself for the way her body was feeling. Ramsay made a throaty noise, deepened the kiss even more, and the light touches against her sensitive folds turned urgent. She gasped and clenched to him as her body responded to his touch. His lips moved away from hers, he moved downward, and soon she felt his tongue flick across the hardened bud that drove her mad. "I can't-" she gasped out desperately. Her muscles tightened up as his tongue entered the wet folds between her legs, tasting and exploring. She could feel her legs grow weak as wonderful tingling sensations spread throughout her core. Her entire body was shaking. Alyssa let out a moan of protest as he stood and pulled away. What was wrong with her? She didn't want to respond to Ramsay's touch, she didn't want to like the way his touch made her feel. She took several deep breaths, _He killed Ethan in cold blood, remember that._ His blue eyes were clouded with lust. Her heart pounded in her chest as he lifted one of her legs and rubbed his hard member against her. A light moan escaped her lips, her fingers grabbed onto his shaggy hair and she pressed her hips against him. He made her lose control of herself completely as he thrust his member deep inside her. Ramsay let out a low growl as he gently bit into the soft flesh of her neck. "Ramsay-" Alyssa breathed out, trying to gain back some control. She couldn't get another word out, only gasps and moans could come out instead. She pulled on his hair as he lifted her other leg, Alyssa's only support was the wall and Ramsay. This seemed to give him even more control, he thrust upward, causing a jolt of ecstasy to spread through her and wet juices to slide down between them.

"I have to go deal with a Wildling sighting to the east in the morning," Ramsay breathed against her lips as he continued to move inside her. He caressed Alyssa's lower lip with his tongue and pulled her hips down so he was deeper inside of her. "I should be back within two weeks." He freed one of his hands by pushing her harder against the wall, and he undid her dress enough to pull one of her breasts out. Ramsay held onto her and moved them to their bed. The new angle gave him access to feel as though he was deeper than before. He pulled down the top of her gown so both of her breasts were out in the open, and then his tongue playfully teased as he moved inside her. Alyssa felt her muscles tighten around his member as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and she moved with the rhythm he had created. She was blinded by the pleasure, but she could still see his blue eyes looking into hers. With him looking into her angry gray eyes, it only seemed to intensify the pleasure she was feeling from their union. Her eyes closed as another jolt hit her and more of her juices came between them, making Ramsay pull her closer to him, "You have no idea how wonderful you feel, Alyssa."

She wrapped her legs around him and lifted her hips more for him. His fingers pinched her nipples in a teasing way, a loud moan escaped her lips as he continued his deep thrusts into her. A very small part of her wanted him to continue as she felt his member swell inside her as he slammed quickly into her, spilling his traitorous seed. While a large part of her was pissed off at herself was glad it was over and done with. He kissed her neck as he breathed unevenly and pulled her close to him. Sure enough, within minutes, Ramsay relaxed and his breathing evened out. Alyssa knew that sleep had taken him.

**-0-0-**

Alyssa slid out of bed, she fixed her top and glared down at the son-of-a-bitch who had used her as much as Roose Bolton had. She quietly backed away from the bed and motioned for Shadow to follow her out the door. Given the lateness, Bronn was the one who stood guard. Alyssa put her finger to her lips and motioned for him to go with her as well. She didn't trust the Boltons, she didn't trust the men in the castle, but because she felt she could_ really _trust Bronn and Gendry, she was glad that she had two people she knew had her back. The halls were barely lit, and every torch she passed showed her the wierwood tree, like before. What in the Seven Hells was going on? Eager to find out, Alyssa rushed through the castle that was now like a huge prison to her, Bronn kept a close distance behind her, right beside Shadow. She headed outside and towards the grove where the wierwood tree stood.

It was dark, and by the time that Alyssa and Bronn had reached the wierwood tree, she couldn't figure out why she had come out there. What was she doing? She couldn't even think of a good reason why, except for the fire. Alyssa let out a breath and stared at the tree.

Bronn let out a whistle, "Creepy looking thing, ain't it?"

"It's more eerie than anything else," Alyssa smiled at it.

"So it's supposed to look creepy?" Bronn frowned at Alyssa.

"In the darkness, it looks a lot scarier," Alyssa grinned as she prayed for vengeance silently, hoping her Gods would see what was in her heart.

"Perhaps we should have brought light," Bronn sighed.

"I didn't want anyone knowing I was out here," Alyssa told her sworn-sword.

"You're Alyssa Stark," a woman's voice came from behind her. Alyssa whirled around and Bronn drew his sword. A woman in red smiled brightly at Alyssa, making her feel uneasy, "There's no need for the sword, I'm only a messenger."

"Messenger?" Alyssa frowned, stepping back a bit, so that was completely beside Shadow, and she held onto her direwolf's fur.

The Red Woman's eyes glowed in the moonlight as she held out a scroll, "It's from your brother."

"Robb Stark is dead," Bronn glared at the Red Woman.

"Not Robb Stark, _Jon Snow_," her hand didn't move.

"Jon?" Alyssa blindly moved forward and grabbed the scroll. Jon wrote to her? The Night's Watch seal kept it shut, it hadn't been broken. Once she had the scroll in her hands, she backed away again and narrowed her eyes at the Red Woman, "Why is there a woman at the Wall?"

"Everything you need to know is in that scroll," the Red Woman stated.

Alyssa opened the scroll and frowned, she couldn't see a thing in the darkness. She frowned at the Red Woman, "I can't see it. It's too dark."

The Red Woman didn't say anything for a long moment, she just stared at Alyssa with a knowing smile. It literally gave Alyssa a shiver down her spine. "The night is dark and full of terrors, Lady Alyssa," the Red Woman said finally and smiled at her as she turned. "We_ will _meet again."


	42. Chapter Fourty-Two

**Ser Bronn of the Blackwater**

The moment that "Lord" Ramsay left Winterfell, Queen Alyssa had Gendry and Bronn in her chambers, so that she could read the scroll given to her the night before. Through the letter, Bronn saw mixtures of emotions. Happiness, confusion, and disbelief. Her dark gray eyes looked up at Bronn as she frowned, "Tell me what you make of this."

"Alright," Bronn took the scroll from his Queen. He was surprised that Alyssa was showing them a lot more trust than he expected, especially after she discovered the truth about what really happened to her mother and brother. Asher Forrester had made it clear that Alyssa Stark went with how she felt... Yet, she had trusted the Boltons until recently. He looked down at the scroll finally:

_Alyssa,_

_It was a relief to hear that you still live. There are not enough words to express the joy I'll feel when I know that you've read this. First of all, you need the truth. Roose Bolton betrayed and murdered Robb. Do not trust the Boltons. The only reason that the North hasn't rebelled is because everyone fears for your safety. Your husband isn't exactly known for being kind. Since the Boltons took over the North, the Bastard of Bolton has left flayed men all over the North. Get out of Winterfell the first chance you get, and get to safety. The Wall isn't exactly safe, but-and the reason I am writing-King Stannis Baratheon has offered to help reclaim the North and name you Wardeness of the North. He wishes to meet with you, so you may bend the knee and swear fealty to him. Our father died supporting Stannis Baratheon, but I also know that you're as stubborn as the North itself. Just be careful, Stannis Baratheon is not a man to cross. If you don't show up within the next month, he will march on Winterfell and make you give him his answer then, so at least get out of there. I don't know how much patience he'll have left for our father's children once he leaves the Wall. On a lighter note, I was made the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Expect Wildlings, I have been making arrangements so they could stay south of the Wall. Old Nan was right, about what we should expect for winter. I've seen what's coming, and we'll need the war to end to protect against what is coming. I know you'll understand after you think about it. Winter is coming._

_Lord Commander of the Night's Watch,_

_Jon Snow_

"What am I supposed to tell you, Your Grace," Bronn finally looked at his Queen.

"The truth," Alyssa looked torn between choices that she had to make.

"I could honestly care less about who rules, Your Grace," Bronn was upfront. "If I had a choice though, I'd say you'd do a good job if given the proper chance."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't bend the knee, Bronn?" Queen Alyssa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not to Stannis Baratheon, if you're wanting my opinion," Bronn stated. "That woman last night..."

"Woman?" Gendry looked freaked out. "What woman?"

"She wore all red," Alyssa breathed out before she frowned. "Are you okay, Gendry?"

"Stannis Baratheon is my uncle," Gendry sighed. "When Arya and I were with the Brotherhood, I was sold to a woman dressed in red."

"Stannis is your uncle? Robert Baratheon is your father?" Alyssa frowned.

Gendry nodded, "She took me to Stannis, then his Hand helped me escape because of what was planned for me. I don't think it was good."

"Don't worry, Gendry, you're not going to be given back to Stannis, no matter what I choose," Alyssa said. 'No matter what I do, I have to get out of Winterfell." Even in the state of mind that she was in, Alyssa was smart. Bronn couldn't help but smirk as she took back the scroll, "There's some things that I have to take care of before we leave."

"What's that?" Bronn asked.

"If either of you are squirmish, what I** need **to do may not sit well with you," Alyssa warned.

"That means you're out of that part, boy," Bronn looked over at Gendry, whose face turned nearly white when he looked at Alyssa's eyes, as though he knew what she had planned.

**So I have more chapters ready. I had to write them on a tablet, so please review. I will be waiting to post the new chapters, so review! Thank you! I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you all!**


	43. Chapter Fourty-Three

**The Wild Wolf**

Arya frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Somehow Ellaria Sand had talked Arya into letting her make Arya a little more... girly. Luckily, it didn't include wearing a dress, Arya was happy about that. It had been so long since she'd worn a dress, the thought of wearing one now just sounded funny.

"See, you can look beautiful and still move around," Ellaria smiled brightly.

"I look weird," Arya frowned at the Bastard from Dorne.

"You **look **like a girl," Ellaria tried.

Arya made a face, "Just keep the dresses away from me."

"At least Alyssa didn't mind dresses," Lady Elissa Forrester smiled. "The first time she came to Ironrath, it was nearly impossible to get her to leave Rodrick and Asher alone. She was determined to become the first woman 'Lord'. She was ten... I believe."

Mira laughed, "I remember that! We all played along and called her 'Lord Alyssa'. Until Mother found out, of course."

"Of course," Elissa nodded. "Alyssa stayed for a month the first time."

"And she became friends with Asher that first visit?" Arya asked.

"Those two were as thick as thieves the moment Eddard Stark rode through the gate with her," Lady Forrester smiled around the room. "I would have never guessed that Alyssa would help my House in such a large way."

"Ryon said the moment he saw Alyssa, he knew that he was safe," Talia sat beside Arya, "and the moment she ordered him to be taken home, he knew she was now in charge."

Arya looked at all the women in the room. She couldn't remember the last time she was around so many women. Sansa, Ellaria, the Forrester women-Elissa, Mira, and Talia, Brienne of Tarth, and Arya were all in one room, all because Lady Forrester had insisted that they do so. So many women, yet not one of them were Catelyn or Alyssa.

"There's no way to send word to my sister, is there?" Arya breathed out.

"Not unless you want the Boltons to read it first," Elissa sighed. "Roose Bolton made it clear that the only reason everything was returned to us was because Alyssa saw Ryon. I wasn't even able to mention Ethan in my letter to her."

"Why is all of this happening to my family?" Arya asked, as though any of them would know.

"Sometimes, bad things happen to the greatest of Houses," Elissa offered. "I'm sure that the Starks can survive whatever is thrown at them."

"You're trying to cheer me up," Arya raised an eyebrow at Lady Forrester.

"I believe Lady Forrester is being sincere, Arya," Sansa stated. Arya made a face at her older sister, Sansa just shook her head. "We have to have hope that our family is strong enough to survive."

Arya looked down at her hands and frowned. That was easier said than done. The only way that Arya would feel hope, was if her other sister was there as well. It may have been silly and immature for Arya to think that way, but everything always went to shit when they were oblivious to it. She was trying to save herself the headache of not expecting anything to go wrong, and that meant she had to expect the worst. The worst being that the Boltons kill Alyssa, and the thought made Arya already crave revenge for Alyssa. If there was any way she could save her sister, she would do it in a heartbeat, but Arya knew that Sansa wouldn't allow her to even leave Ironrath.

"What are you thinking?" Ellaria asked curiously.

"What if Alyssa never finds out what Roose Bolton and his son have done?" Arya asked, her voice went a little bitter.

"Let's hope she's smarter than that," Ellaria glanced over at Sansa. "Is that your fear as well?"

Sansa shook her fire kissed hair, "People talk. Sooner or later, Alyssa will know the truth."

"What about Gendry? He's too nice to deal with the Boltons," Arya's eyes flashed at the women.

Every woman had their eyes on Arya, almost all of them were smiling, as though they all knew where her agitation was coming from. Sansa placed her hand on Arya's lap and smiled, "If he's with Alyssa, I'm sure she'll protect him."

"But he's **supposed **to protect Alyssa," Arya glared at her sister. "How can he do that if she's the one protecting him?" She shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "Stupid."

The glare that Sansa gave her said her older sister had heard her. Not that it mattered any. What was Sansa going to do? She was too well mannered to call Arya a name in turn, and she was too gentle to try to punish Arya. The thought of Sansa even trying to punish Arya made her grin. If there was a chance that Sansa could be ruthless, she was good at hiding it. Alyssa on the other hand, Arya knew she wouldn't be able to get away with the things she did with Sansa. There was no doubt in her mind that Alyssa could be ruthless, especially if people were right about her being like Arya when she was younger.

"I'm sure your friend will be fine, Princess," Elissa smiled.

Arya cringed, being called "Princess" was worse than being called "Lady". It also made Arya want to scream.. The last thing she wanted to be was a princess, no matter if it was true or not. There was going to be Hell to pay if anyone else called her "Princess".

**Thank you to those who reviewed! And to all of you who have followed and favorited! I was going to hold off on posting this chapter, but I wanted to know what you all think about this. And I wanted to see where you think Alyssa should go when and if she gets out of Winterfell. Ironrath or the Wall? I'm eager to see what you all think. Remember, the more reviews, the faster the chapters go up.**


	44. Chapter Fourty-Four

**The Winter Wolf**

Every step of Alyssa's plan was in motion, and she only had one day to think of a good one. She had to get out of Winterfell without anybody following her or trying to find her. At least until Ramsay returned, and she planned to be far from Winterfell by then. Without Roose Bolton's suspicions being raised, Alyssa got Bronn and Gendry to detain most of the household in the dungeons so they wouldn't interfere with her plans. The household members that would be noticed missing, weren't even bothered with. Such as the Cook, or the Maester.

Alyssa stared at Bronn and Gendry, waiting for a signal. She sat at the edge of her bed and stroked her fingers through Shadow's fur. She was in no rush, if she had to, Alyssa was willing to wait hours... though that would spoil her other plans. Other than waiting for a signal from her sworn-swords, Alyssa believed that she was having a good day. Every part of her plan seemed to be going smoothly, more than she had expected at least.

She looked down at Jon's letter and sighed, she was confused, even though both Bronn and Gendry had given her their opinions about the matter, Alyssa wasn't sure what she could even do at the moment. Yes, Eddard Stark had supported Stannis Baratheon's claim as King, but Alyssa wasn't her fath , and the fact that Jon had told Alyssa in his letter that Stannis was not a man to cross made her uneasy about meeting with the King at the Wall. On the other hand, Sansa and Arya were at Ironrath. The Forresters would protect them, they would even protect Alyssa until she could lead properly. Stannis wanted her to bend knee and hand the North to her. That didn't sound quite right.

Finally, Bronn twisted the hilt of his sword, the one thing that Alyssa had been waiting on. She took a deep breath as she crossed over to the far end of the bed chambers, and then she screamed at the top of her lungs. Gendry and Bronn ran into the room, Gendry remained by the door, while Bronn came completely in. Sure enough, Roose Bolton came rushing into the room, passed Gendry, and frowned in confusion.

Alyssa smiled coldly, "Shadow startled me, my-"

Gendry hit Roose in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, hard enough to knock the Lord of Winterfell out cold. Bronn let out a low chuckle, "We know what to do. We'll see you shortly, Your Grace."

Gendry frowned a little as he gagged Lord Bolton. Alyssa knew he wasn't fully happy with what Alyssa_needed_ to do. If the North believed that she was a pawn of the Boltons, then how could the Northerners even follow her. Alyssa had to let the North know that Roose and Ramsay Bolton would pay for what they had done.

"You'll meet me here?" Alyssa had to be sure they were still clear on the plan.

"Aye, Your Grace," Bronn nodded.

Alyssa sat back down and waited. It didn't take them that long to do as the three of them had planned. She was ready for her meal with Lady Bolton and her six brothers. If Alyssa was correct, two Freys were gone with Ramsay. The thought of her husband pissed her off, he would get what was coming to him soon enough. For Ethan.

"My Queen," Gendry swallowed hard. He had a gentle soul. If only he had been a legitimate child of Robert Baratheon's. "I found this on Lord Bolton while I was tying him up."

Gendry handed her Roose Bolton's dagger, possibly the very same dagger that had ended Robb Stark's life. Bronn frowned at her, "Are you ready, Your Grace?"

Alyssa nodded, her gray eyes were on Gendry as she hid the dagger, "You're ready for your part?"

He nodded, his bright eyes went to Shadow. That was all Alyssa needed to know. She moved quickly towards the dinning hall that instant. She wasn't at all surprised that Walda Bolton was already there, eating. Mentally, Alyssa shoved the chicken bone down her throat.

"You surprise me, Lady Alyssa," Walda Bolton smiled brightly. "I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with my brothers."

"Ramsay reassured me that none of them were involved with what had happened," Alyssa lied with a smile as she sat beside Walda.

"Really? That was kind of him," Walda's smile brightened as her brothers joined them one by one.

Bronn was taking the Freys' swords, just because Alyssa had lied and said that her family never allowed weapons into the dinning hall. Not being Northerners, they believed her easily, and her faked ignorance seemed to put the Freys at ease. Her enemies were clueless and underestimated her.

"So...you are all wards of the Boltons?" Alyssa was sure that the other two Freys were with Ramsay.

"Yes, my Lady," one of the Freys nodded.

"Your father must have many children," Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "To send so many of you North."

"I'm sure our father will have more before his time ends, my Lady," another Frey replied. Alyssa listened closely to their voices, "Perhaps, if your youngest sister is ever found, you could betroth her to one of our younger brothers."

Alyssa shook her head, "I wouldn't force my sister to marry anyone. She would probably kill me in my sleep if I did." Several Freys smirked, Alyssa had to keep her calm until the guest of honor arrived, her comment had been to draw out the son-of-a-bitch who killed her mother. It was hard to do with them all smiling at her words.

"It's nice to know that everything that's happened to you hasn't effected your sense of humor, Lady Alyssa," Walda Bolton's smile grew.

Alyssa hadn't been joking, not even the slightest bit. Even if she didn't think that Arya was capable of harming anyone, Alyssa would** never** force her siblings to marry. Especially a Frey. Alyssa would rather die than force any of her siblings to do anything against their will.

"My Lady, where's Lord Bolton?" another of Walda's brothers asked. Alyssa's eyes went to the rat looking man, she recognized his voice immediately.

"He's in his study," Walda replied.

Alyssa smirked a bit, loving how oblivious everyone was to the threat that was there. She glanced over at Bronn, just as Gendry and Shadow appeared by his side. She gave them a bright smile, and Gendry motioned to Shadow, who was more than happy to join her mistress. Bronn closed the door and nodded to Alyssa. The moment that the Freys noticed that the doors had been closed and they saw the direwolf walk to her misteress' side, the Freys all stopped laughing and tension filled the air.

"Shadow's fine, as long as I'm not threatened," Alyssa smiled ruthlessly at the Frey men. "You see, a couple of days ago, I heard something that opened my eyes.' Her smile vanished. She pulled out the dagger without a second thought, "I wonder if she'll scream like a pig when I slit her throat." As the words came out of her mouth, Alyssa cut through Walda Bolton's throat.

"YOU FUCKING STUPID CUNT!" one of Walda Bolton's brothers screamed. He made a move towards Alyssa, but Shadow launched herself at the Frey. The direwolf snapped her jaws down on his arm, causing blood to spray everywhere. Several of the Freys moved to the door, where Bronn was waiting for them.

Alyssa stood and made her way over to the_ fuck_ who had ended Catelyn Stark's life. His eyes were wide with fear, and he made a move towards the door, where Bronn had already killed three of his brothers. Alyssa climbed up onto the table and jumped onto the Frey's back. She grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked hard before she jabbed the dagger into the side of his throat. She twisted the blade and yanked it out. There were two left. Shadow had them cornered, letting out a fearsome snarl. Alyssa was trembling, but she ignored it, grabbed a sword, and went to the last two Freys that stood.

"Please, we're unarmed!" one of them pleaded.

"I bet my family was as well," Alyssa replied coldly. "I'm only showing you the same courtesy."

"You-" his words were cut short by Alyssa raising both the dagger and the sword.

"You can die by my hand or by Shadow," Alyssa told them.

"Roose Bolton gave us his protection," the Frey argued.

"But I didn't give mine," Alyssa threw the dagger and hit his chest. She barely noticed that Bronn was now beside her, waiting for one of them to make a wrong move. "I'm waiting."

Still, neither Frey gave her an answer. It was as though they believed they would live if they didn't say anything. Bronn cleared his throat, "I've got another dagger, if you want to throw another one."

Alyssa shook her head, "I want Lord Bolton's dagger back."

The Frey who had Roose Bolton's dagger in his chest, shook his head frantically. Alyssa reached out and pulled out the dagger. The Frey screamed, and the moment she stepped away from them, she made their choice for them.

"What shall we do, my Queen?" Bronn asked.

"I'll execute them. They can die standing or on their knees," Alyssa stared at the remaining Freys. "Either way, they die."

"Our father-" the argumentative Frey tried to argue more.

"I don't care about your _fucking_ father. He'll get his turn," Alyssa barked out. She held the sword to his throat. "Standing or on your knees?" He shook his head again. Alyssa smiled bitterly as she shoved the sword through his neck. As he fell to the ground, Alyssa turned the bloodied sword on the last Frey in Winterfell. "Which will it be?"

He answered her by getting to his knees and bowed his head. Alyssa swung the sword down on his neck, removing the head in one, swift movement. Her breathing remained calm, she was shaking, but she told herself that it was because of the fact she didn't enjoy killing. That was a lie when it came to what she had just done. Adrenaline rushed through her. With six of Walder Frey's sons dead by her hand, she felt good.

"Are you okay?" Bronn pulled her mind back to the bloody reality around her.

"Once I deal with Roose Bolton, I will be," Alyssa moved quickly to the door and called out. "Gendry, you can open!"

When the door opened, Alyssa noticed that Gendry was looking in the opposite direction, so he wouldn't have to see what Alyssa and Bronn had done. She whistled the song "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" as she made her way to Winterfell's crypt. Alyssa wiped the bloody blade of the dagger off on the skirt of her dress. Bronn grabbed a torch off the wall and followed Alyssa with Gendry and Shadow.

"Get everything ready for us to leave, and make sure that you open the gates enough for us to get out," Bronn told Gendry.

"Understood," Gendry nodded.

Alyssa took several deep breaths as she moved towards the crypt, she had to remain strong for what she was going to do. Bronn had remained by her side, he didn't seem to be bothered by any of the things that Alyssa was doing. To her surprise, her sworn-sword was supportive of her choices. Alyssa grabbed several candles before she walked into the dark crypt beneath Winterfell, the only light was the torch Bronn carried behind her. Once she reached the statues of her grandfather, uncle, and aunt, Alyssa used the flame from the torch to light the candles. She lit one for each of the statues, and then she turned to the spot that was void of any statue. A cold smile crossed her face. Tied up in the empty space to a Bolton-X, was Roose Bolton. He looked out of it, confused, and after a moment, alarmed. Roose's eyes widened the moment he saw Alyssa standing there.

"Do you know where you're at, my Lord?" Alyssa asked coldly.

His blue eyes glared at her, "Winterfell's crypts."

"Do you know your exact location?" Alyssa returned his glare.

"No," Roose answered.

Alyssa let out an ice-cold laugh, "Think hard, Lord Bolton. Where you're at is almost poetic."

Every emotion left Roose's face, "How long have you known?"

"Long enough," Alyssa's voice went bitter.

"You put me where Robb Stark's body should be," Roose let out a low laugh. "What do you intend to do?"

Alyssa held up his dagger, "Your wife and her brothers are dead." Lord Bolton didn't say anything, he just started at her. Alyssa took a deep breath, "Can you guess what's going to happen to you, my Lord?"

He looked amused, "I assume you're going to kill me."

Alyssa let out a laugh and shook her head, "By the time I'm finished with your House, you'll wish that I killed you here today." She watched with satisfaction as the smirk left his face. Alyssa toyed with his dagger, "You see, treason is usually met by death, and as a Stark, I was taught to deal out the punishment myself. If I was going to take your head, my Lord, I would have done it before I slaughtered the Freys. But Boltons handle their enemies in a different way, don't they?"

Roose Bolton looked at her with a new kind of alarm in his eyes, "You plan to flay me?"

"Very good! You're catching on," Alyssa looked over at Bronn. "I want the world to know what he is. Where would you-"

"The face," Bronn stated. "I'd take more than skin if he put me through what he put your family through."

"You're very helpful," Alyssa smiled.

"I try," Bronn shrugged.

"Forgive me if my technique is sloppy, Lord Bolton," Alyssa smiled bitterly as she steadied the blade before putting it by his ear,"I've never done this before."

"No matter where you go, Ramsay will hunt you down," Roose growled out, "and when he finds you, not even the Gods will be able to save you. He'll make you regret even surviving the Ironborn."

"I will kill Ramsay the next time I see him," Alyssa promised Roose Bolton.

"You're still his wife," Roose told her.

Alyssa grabbed his ear and sliced through it until it hung by a small piece of skin, the sound of his screams let her know that he was feeling the pain. She let out a growl, "You_ tricked_ me into marrying him, and he tricked me into nearly falling for him. As soon as I kill Ramsay, I won't be his wife any longer."

She yanked his ear off and threw it to the dirt. Alyssa heard Bronn make a noise behind her, then he whistled out, "I don't think he heard you."

Alyssa shook her head, "It doesn't matter. He knows what message I'm sending." She ran the blade along his cheek, pretending that his skin was an animal's hide. The moment her fingers pealed back the flesh, her stomach turned, her mouth started to water, her body was threatening to get sick. She took several breaths to calm herself. She shook so much that the blade slid and cut into Roose Bolton's cheek. He let out a toe-curling scream and buckled under the pain. "Ooo, sorry, my Lord," Alyssa breathed out. "Don't worry, I'm almost done. I don't have the time to get your whole face." She cut the loose skin, revealing a hole in his cheek. The moment she dropped the skin to the ground, Roose spit blood at her feet. "Now, that's no way to treat your Queen, Lord Bolton," Alyssa said sarcastically. She swallowed hard. She had to hurry, her stomach wasn't too happy with her at the moment, "Now for a final touch."

Alyssa made sure that the cuts were deep as she dragged the dagger across Roose Bolton's forehead, she wanted every wound to forever remind him the price of fucking with her family. She wanted the North to know what she did to traitors. The "T" she carved into his forehead, bled like crazy.

As she turned away from Roose Bolton, she got a reaction she didn't expect from him. The traitor started to laugh, as though nothing she had done to him even phased him. His voice shook as he spoke, "I married you off to Ramsay because I believed the two of you were a good match. I was right."

Alyssa twirled around and stuck the dagger into Roose's sword hand. He let out another scream, the blade was stuck into the wood. She gave him an angry glare as she stepped back, "You're wrong. I'm the last woman Ramsay should have married."

She rushed out of the crypts, the moment that she was outside, her stomach turned and she threw up all over the ground. Her stomach wasn't pleased with her, her mind was numb, but all in all, Alyssa was glad that she had taken her anger out on Lord Bolton. There was only one void, she didn't fully get her revenge, but Alyssa was sure she would get her vengeance. First, she wanted to make House Bolton pay for their crimes, which was better shared with siblings. Alyssa smiled at Gendry as she mounted her horse. She was glad that he had done his part completely. He even loaded her horse with several of her sentimental belongings. As they rode out of Winterfell, Alyssa glanced back at her home and vowed to reclaim it soon enough.

**Thank you to those who read this, and to those who have favorited/reviewed/followed. To those of you who are into Alyssa/Ramsay storyline, don't worry, Ramsay will continue to be a main character. Like always, the more reviews this gets, the faster the chapters come out. I've been working on this like crazy, so keep that in mind :)**


	45. Chapter Fourty-Five

**The Bull**

For the last six hours they rode away from Winterfell, Gendry could tell that Alyssa had no idea where she was going. She was just putting space between her and the Boltons. Some of what he saw seemed familiar, but as it grew dark, it was hard to tell. It took the forest to go completely dark for Queen Alyssa to finally stop. As Bronn got a fire started, the three of them were all quiet, the silence that took over was eerie. Most of the tension came from the Queen of the North, it was almost thick enough to cut the air. The only reason Gendry realized that Alyssa was the one causing the tension, was because the moment she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the tension in the air vanished. Something was bothering her. Gendry gathered it was from all the killing she had done. She was a strong woman, but Gendry couldn't have done what she did. Not even provoked as she had been. She was kind and had a good heart, but Gendry didn't think that Alyssa had a sense of mercy when she dealt with her enemies.

"What's bothering you, boy?" Bronn asked him suddenly.

"What happened with Lord Bolton?" Gendry glanced at Alyssa Stark, who was snuggled up beside her direwolf. "Did she kill him?"

"No, but there's a chance he could die, if he doesn't get help in the next day or so," Bronn sighed. "She marked him as a traitor and... she left him there."

"Do you think she regrets what she's done?" Gendry questioned.

"If your friend, Arya, had a chance to do what Alyssa has done, would she regret it?" Bronn asked in return.

Gendry shook his head, he didn't even have to think about it. No, Arya Stark wouldn't regret a single part of it if she was in her sister's place. There was no doubt in his mind about that. He let out a short breath, "No, Arya wouldn't regret it, but she would have made sure that Roose Bolton was dead."

"Queen Alyssa had her reasons for leaving Lord Bolton," Bronn stated. "She wanted to teach him a lesson, and I believe that she did."

"What you saw doesn't bother you?" Gendry asked.

Bronn shook his head, "I would have done the same."

Gendry felt shocked as he looked at Bronn, he had heard the screams that had come from the dinning hall and the crypts. How the screams alone didn't bother Bronn was beyond Gendry. He frowned at the older man, "You really would have done the same thing?"

"Absolutely," Bronn nodded. "Do you think less of her now?"

Gendry shook his head again, "No. That would be like thinking less of Arya."

That was the truth of it. Gendry thought highly of Alyssa. From what he had seen, she cared about the North and it's people as much as she cared about her own family. He understood that the Boltons' betrayal had been towards the entire North, not only the Starks. The fact that Alyssa and Arya had a lot in common, made it difficult to think anything bad about either of them. Gendry prayed that Alyssa didn't take them to the Wall. There was no knowing what Stannis Baratheon would do to him now. Alyssa promised not to give Gendry back, but the fear lingered inside him. What would he do if she wanted to go north, to the Wall?


	46. Chapter Fourty-Six

**The Lioness**

"How can you not be looking for the little rat and his whore wife?" Cersei glowered at her father.

"That's your only concern? What about the debts that the Crown owes? We may be forced to borrow from the Tyrells," Tywin glared back at her.

"What about Jaime? You wanted to name him your heir," Cersei tried to argue. "He vanished around the same time Tyrion and Sansa did."

Jaime had left her alone with Joffery and Tywin. He had abandoned her, left her to face everything alone. Again. For what? That giant blonde bitch who was in love with him? Jealousy flared up in Cersei at the thought of Jaime leaving her for another woman. One who looked more like a man than a woman.

"Jaime refused to be my heir, and if he's found, he'll go to the Wall," Tywin stated. "Those are your son's words."

"You can't let him do that!" Cersei frowned.

"Would you like to tell me why you insist on making a fool of yourself?" Tywin leaned forward.

Cersei gawked at her father, "I'm making a fool of myself? Who allowed his children to leave-"

"I never allowed any such thing," Tywin cut her off.

"Yet you continue to do nothing!" Cersei snapped at her father.

An arrogant smile spread across Tywin Lannister's face, "I never said I wasn't doing nothing."

"What do you plan to do?" Cersei demanded.

"I sent someone to collect them," Tywin stated. "And that someone may kill whoever is with your brothers. Tyrion's wife included."

Cersei felt herself smile. She knew who Tywin was talking about. The Mountain.

**There's two chapters for you all. Sorry that they're so short, the next one will be longer. Like always, the more reviews this gets, the faster chapters will come out. A special thanks to all of your reviews, it made my day that I got so many.**


	47. Chapter Fourty-Seven

**The Red Wolf**

There was something that Tyrion was up to. He was gitty over something, an idea perhaps? He was attempting to teach her how to play the Game, he kept reminding her that she knew how to play, she just had to put her mind to it. His first "game" for Sansa was for her to figure out what he was up to. It was an impossible task, he was hard to read.

"You're smart and very observant, Sansa, I'm sure you can figure it out," Tyrion smiled up at her as they walked through Ironrath.

"You want me to try to figure out what you're up to right now?" Sansa frowned.

"At least try," Tyrion chuckled.

Sansa let out a sigh, "You found a way to get Arya into a dress?"

Tyrion let out an entertained laugh, "That's one thing I will never attempt. I know what lines should never be crossed."

"She's threatened you with 'Needle', didn't she?" it was an honest question.

Tyrion continued to laugh as he shook his head, "No, though I'm pretty sure she's thought about it."

Sansa could believe that easily. She took a deep breath and thought about it some more. Why couldn't he have her figure someone else out? She didn't even understand what this had to do with the Game. Shouldn't she be the one trying to hide something for Tyrion to figure out?

"I don't know... does it involve the Forresters?" Sansa threw out there.

"No," Tyrion shook his head.

"Then I have no idea," Sansa sighed.

"So you're giving up?" Tyrion asked.

"You asked me to do the impossible," Sansa pointed out.

"Not impossible," Tyrion grinned, "just very difficult."

"So are you going to tell me what you're up to?" Sansa frowned.

"Nothing can be made of it until I meet with Alyssa Stark," Tyrion told her.

"So you** are** planning something?" Sansa raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going to convince your sister to make me her Hand," Tyrion smiled brightly.

"You think that will be that easy?" Sansa started to laugh.

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm sure she'll be happy with me," Tyrion said.

Sansa laughed even harder, "Alyssa isn't predictable, Tyrion."

"Then tell me, Sansa, how will my sister by law react?" Tyrion smirked. "Will she not be overjoyed to be reunited with you?"

"You are a Lannister," Sansa sobered a bit.

"A Lannister who chose a different side," Tyrion pointed out. "As did Jaime. I know politics, and I'm sure that Alyssa Stark will need someone who can help her in that area."

Sansa eyed her husband for a long moment. While he was right, he was ignoring the fact that lions and wolves didn't get along. Sansa knew that Alyssa wouldn't give over that kind of power to Tyrion just by being asked, and Arya wasn't going to help the situation. Sansa let out a breath, "You'll need a Stark's help to get on Alyssa's good side."

Tyrion smirked a bit, "You would help me help your sister?"

Sansa nodded and bent down so she was level with Tyrion, "That's what friends do, right?"

"Right," Tyrion's smirk grew.

Sansa placed a light kiss on her husband's cheek before she stood tall and walked towards Arya's room. She felt herself smile as she saw the look of shock on Tyrion's face. She was sure that she could get Alyssa to see the good in the two lions who risked everything just to protect her family. Sansa hoped that Alyssa would be reunited with her soon, and that the time with the Boltons hasn't blinded her to see reason.


	48. Chapter Fourty-Eight

**The Protector**

Arya had a stern look on her face as she watched Prince Oberyn Martell and Jaime spar. Brienne couldn't help but wonder what was on the little wolf's mind as they watched the two men. It was clear that Arya Stark didn't care for either of the Lannisters who helped her. Brienne had been trying for days to get Arya to be more tolerant of Jaime, but nothing seemed to actually work. The moment that Oberyn Martell offered to spar with Jaime, Arya followed the two men out into the courtyard with Brienne, "eager to see the Red Viper hand the Kingslayer his own ass". Those were the words Arya had said to Brienne.

"How is he supposed to learn if you're going easy on him?" Arya demanded, her gray eyes were on Prince Oberyn.

"Would you have me fight him?" Jaime breathed out.

"Of course, how else would you learn?" Arya raised an eyebrow at Jaime.

"They're just sparring," Brienne pointed out.

"So?" the spark in Arya s eyes was a bit alarming.

"You think that you can 'teach' me?" Jaime smirked at Arya.

Brienne was tempted to argue, but she knew that she would go unheard, especially when Arya had already grabbed a sword to "spar" with. Brienne gave Jaime a warning look, "You better not harm her."

Arya let out a laugh as she gripped her sword, "I think he's the one you should worry about."

Jaime grinned at Brienne, "See? There's no reason to stress, my_ Lady_."

A group had gathered, besides Brienne and Oberyn watching Jaime Lannister spar with a little girl, Asher and Rodrick Forrester, along with the Sentinel, Duncan Tuttle, had joined them. Jaime** was **getting better, but there was no way the little wolf was going to take it easy on the one-handed lion, and that was what had Brienne worried. _Someone_ was going to get hurt.

"Are you ready?" Jaime smirked at Arya.

Without any warning, Arya lunged at Jaime, ready to fight. For a moment, Jaime was caught off guard. Brienne prayed neither of them got harmed.

**As always, a special thanks to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited, and by now you all know what I want for the next chapter to come out :)**


	49. Chapter Fourty-Nine

**The Winter Wolf**

She walked beside her horse, after riding for six days, she needed to stretch her legs, even though she just wanted to be in the safety and warm, familiar company of the Forresters. Alyssa wondered if Roose Bolton was still alive. If they kept the pace that Alyssa had set for them, then they would be in Ironrath within days. Did she feel bad about what she did to Roose Bolton? Or what she had done to the Freys? Not even the slightest bit. If she had to do it all over again, she would in a heartbeat. Alyssa burst out laughing as something crossed her mind. At the time, it hadn't been that funny, but now, Alyssa got it.

She laughed out, "I don't think he heard you!"

Gendry frowned, "What?"

Bronn smirked, "You should have talked to him before you cut his ear off."

"You cut off Lord Bolton's ear?" Gendry's eyes widened.

"I did," Alyssa nodded.

"Both of them?" Gendry asked.

I _should_ have done both," Alyssa sighed as she calmed down a bit. "Let's pray that he magically loses the other one."

Gendry grinned a little, surprising Alyssa. He looked around and cleared his throat, "May I ask where we're going, my Queen?"

"The one place I'll feel completely safe," Alyssa replied.

"The Wall?" Gendry frowned.

"She means Ironrath, boy," Bronn stated. "I don't think she would feel** completely** safe at the Wall."

"I_ do_ mean Ironrath," Alyssa nodded. She watched as Gendry relaxed, as though her words took a weight off of him.

Shadow stopped suddenly, her head snapped to the left-north-and the direwolf began to snarl as she adjusted her body to fully face the direction she was snarling. Bronn and Gendry quickly drew their swords, Alyssa grabbed her bow and an arrow from her saddle and aimed blindly. Her eyes scanned the thick trees, her heart pounded in her ears. Was it possible that the Boltons had sent men after her already?

"You're Lord Commander Jon Snow's sister?" a woman's voice called out. "I only ask because of the direwolf."

Alyssa shifted, the accent was close to Osha's. _Expect Wildlings_. Her eyes continued to scan the trees, "How many of there with you?"

"I'm alone, the rest... they were all killed," the Wildling stepped out. "I hid, and then I ran. What happened to what was left of my Clan..." She dropped her spear to the ground, her blue eyes sparkled when she looked at Shadow.. "You** are** Jon Snow's sister, right? Alyssa Stark?"

"I am," Alyssa lowered her bow.

"What happened to your 'Clan'?" Bronn asked the Wildling.

"Most of them died before we got on this side of the Wall," the Wildling kept her eyes on Shadow, who had relaxed. "There were few of us left in my Clan. The Lord Commander released us on this side of the Wall." She took a deep breath and finally looked at Alyssa, "What was left got skinned as though they were animals. Just completely..."

Alyssa glanced at Bronn and Gendry. They knew as well as she did who was behind that. Ramsay. Her gray eyes went back to the Wildling, "How long ago was that?"

"Two days ago. I've been riding nonstop since then to get away," the Wildling breathed out.

"What's your name?" Alyssa asked the Wildling.

"Jess," the Wildling replied.

"Just Jess?" Bronn tilted his head a bit.

"Just Jess," she nodded.

"If you want to, you may come with us," Alyssa told Jess.

"You'd show such kindness to a 'Wildling'?" Jess looked confused. "Why?"

"I have the blood of the First Men running through my veins, as you do," Alyssa said simply, and then she sighed. "And because it was my... husband, my enemy, who flayed your Clan, I feel that we have a bit of trust in that alone."

"Your man is your enemy?" Jess frowned.

"Yes," Alyssa nodded.

"And you want me around?" Jess eyed Alyssa.

"We'll tell people that you're my handmaiden," Alyssa smiled brightly.

Jess's frown grew, "Handmaiden?"

"I'll explain later, you'll be at my side almost all of the time," Alyssa told her.

Bronn laughed, "That's very fitting, Your Grace."

Jess nodded, "I'd be happy to."

Alyssa smirked, "You said that you 'rode'?"

"Yes," Jess pulled a large horse out from behind the tree.

"We need to get moving. Now," Alyssa said to her sworn-swords .

Both of them nodded. Bronn grinned at her as they all mounted their horses, "The Queen of the North likes to collect misfits."

"Excuse me?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at him.

"As you know, my Queen, I am an ex-sellsword, and Gendry is a dead King's Bastard. We're sworn to protect you. We're pretty much your Queensguard, and now..." Bronn started to laugh. "Now you have a handmaiden who is a Wildling."

Alyssa laughed, that was why she liked Bronn, he said what was on his mind. No matter the situation. She didn't fear the Boltons, but she couldn't face them without support. Such as an army's support. The Boltons men followed Roose and Ramsay, not the "Queen of the North". Currently, she had no army, so she needed to get to a place she would be safe until she could do something. She needed to make it to Ironrath as quickly as possible.

**A very special thanks to all of you! All of the reviews are inspirational! I would love feedback on this chapter! The more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapter will come out. Some of you have been waiting for this POV to show up since Alyssa's last chapter ;) there's a hint for you all.**


	50. Chapter Fifty

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

The moment he rode into Winterfell, he could tell that something was off. The smell of death hung in the air, but that was probably Reek. After the night he had shared with Alyssa before he left Winterfell, Ramsay had expected that she would be out there any moment to greet him. Ramsay jumped off of his horse and moved forward. Where the fuck was everyone at? Where was Alyssa? He looked around, why did the place seem so quiet, even with the Bolton men entering the gate behind him? The main door opened, immediately, Ramsay expected his wife to come out with her sworn-swords , but instead it was the old Maester.

"Lord Ramsay!" Maester Tyberious came rushing out the door. "Thank the Gods you're here!" The old Maester looked as though he had been through all Seven Hells.

"What's wrong? Where is everyone?" Ramsay looked around the courtyard.

"Dead," the, Maester replied. "All but-"

"Dead?" Big Walder frowned.

Ramsay slapped his squire upside the head and narrowed his eyes at the Maester. "All but who?"

"Lord Bolton was lucky that I found him when I did," the Maester frowned, "and Lady Alyssa wasn't among the dead."

"Was my wife harmed?" Ramsay narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"Not that I know of," the Maester replied.

"Why was my father lucky you found him when you did?" Ramsay asked.

"Any longer, and he would have been dead. The infection that I cut out alone... he's lucky to be alive, my Lord," the Maester shifted uncomfortably. "Lord Bolton wishes to see you as soon as possible."

"Where is he?" Ramsay let out a breath.

"In his chambers," the Maester responded.

Roose Bolton was the Warden of the North, if he wanted Ramsay's attention, he'd get it. Ramsay walked quickly through Winterfell. The sooner he finished with his father, the sooner he could focus on his wife.

Ramsay opened the door and walked in. The instant that he saw Roose Bolton, Ramsay felt sorry for his father. Most of his face was covered in bandages, along with his right hand. Who could have done this? What kind of damage did Alyssa take? He almost turned to go check on his wife, when Roose's blue eyes opened.

"You're back early," Roose sounded weak.

"Dealing with the Wildlings went faster than I thought," Ramsay forced himself to stay.

"You need to leave again as soon as possible. You need to go for a hunt," Roose's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who am I hunting, exactly?" Ramsay asked curiously.

"Your_ fucking_ wife," Roose spat.

"Alyssa?" confusion filled him.

"Who do you think did all of this? She **flayed** my face, carved into it, took my ear and the use of my sword hand," Roose growled.

"Why would-" Ramsay's eyes widened. "That clever bitch." He frowned at his father, "Alyssa flayed you? We're talking about my wife, right?"

"It was her first time, she did a hack job, but yes," Roose glared at Ramsay. "She slaughtered the Freys, Walda included."

Ramsay could hardly believe it. Alyssa liked Walda, from what Ramsay could tell. He was trying to wrap his mind around what Roose Bolton was telling him. The night before he left... Alyssa** knew**... more than they had thought. The only way she could have known was... How much had she heard? "You want me to hunt my wife, and then what?"

Roose's eyes were cold, "She's your wife. You can do whatever you wish to her. We only need her alive to maintain our hold on the North."

"When did Alyssa leave?" Ramsay asked.

"Two days after you left to deal with the Wildlings," Roose huffed out.

"She's been gone for nine days?" Ramsay breathed out. Really? How the fuck was he going to track his wife if she left nine days ago? There were many in the North who would gladly hide their Queen from Ramsay. At least he knew that he would be bored hunting. He moved towards the door, "I'll see you when I return with Alyssa."

"You're leaving now?" Roose frowned.

"The longer I stay, the farther away** my** wife gets from me," Ramsay stated before he walked out of his father's chambers.

The moment he was out of Roose Bolton's line of sight, Ramsay smiled to himself. What he would have given to see Alyssa act as a predator... a wolf. It took most of his self-control not to be impressed with her, by all rights, Ramsay should have been pissed, but the thought of his wife slaughtering people...

"Do you know who massacred my brothers and sister?" Big Walder looked shaken, he must have seen the bodies.

"I do," Ramsay moved past his squires.

"Let's go teach that fucker a lesson," Little Walder growled out.

"The two of you will be staying here," Ramsay moved towards Reek and called out. "Get two horses ready, Reek, we're going hunting."

"Yes, my Lord," Reek went back into the stables.

Ramsay stopped and took several deep breaths. He wasn't angry about what Alyssa had done. He wasn't pissed that she had mutilated Roose Bolton. He actually craved to see her do more damage than what she had. Out of everything, Ramsay was pissed that she_ left_ him. She could have killed Roose Bolton, and Ramsay wouldn't have been as angry as he felt about her taking off. A new determination entered Ramsay. He** wanted** his wife back. As Reek came out with the horses, he opened his eyes. Ramsay looked at his pet, "Do you have any idea where Alyssa may have ran off to, Reek?"

"Ran off?" Reek frowned.

"Alyssa ran off nine days ago, you knew her before I did, so where would she run?" Ramsay breathed.

"She... she was close to her half-brother," Reek offered.

"The one at the Wall?" Ramsay asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Reek nodded.

"Anywhere else?" Ramsay pressed, he needed to know where all he should look first.

"There are a lot of places she could have gone," Reek twitched.

"You have no ideas?" Ramsay demanded.

"Ironrath, the Last Hearth, the Wall... and maybe even to Lady Mormont," Reek shifted.

Ramsay closed his eyes and tried to think. If he was his wife, where would he run to? The place that kept popping into his mind seemed like Alyssa would feel safest there. If he rode fast enough, he would be able to catch up to her before she reached "safety". It was going to be difficult for him to get her not to run away again once he got Alyssa back. An offer ran through his mind as he began to think of ways to keep her by him once he found her. Roose Bolton expected Ramsay to torture Alyssa. He would teach her a lesson for leaving him. He wanted to make sure that he didn't lose her again once he found her. First, he** had** to find her.

**I thank all of you who favorites/followed/reviewed! It really does push me to write more, so inspirational! As always, the more reviews, the faster the chapters come out.**


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

**The Winter Wolf**

Ironrath was close,** so** close that everything looked familiar. Alyssa was sure that if she screamed, the Forresters, Arya and Sansa would be able to hear her, but she didn't want to cause a panic.

"You spent a lot of time in Ironrath?" Bronn glanced at her.

"On and off since I was ten," Alyssa nodded.

"Why didn't you go south with your father and sisters?" Bronn asked.

"I'm a Northerner, Bronn," Alyssa replied. "I never wanted to leave the North, and I don't plan to."

"That's a pretty good reason," Bronn smirked.

"If you knew what's north of the Wall, you'd probably want to get as far south as south can go," Jess said.

"I'm assuming that you mean what comes with a long winter," Alyssa knew what Jon had meant by "Old Nan was right". Alyssa shook her head, "I would fight for my home."

"You plan to help the Night's Watch?" Jess raised an eyebrow. "Would you allow Wildlings on this side of the Wall?"

"In a heartbeat," Alyssa nodded. "As long as don't attack anyone but the Boltons and White Walkers."

Jess looked impressed, "You would?"

"You would?" Bronn looked shocked.

"I_ already_ said that I would," Alyssa sighed.

"Even the giants?" Jess smirked a bit.

Bronn let out a laugh of disbelief, "Giants?"

"You ever see one, I wouldn't laugh at it," Jess told Bronn.

Alyssa opened her mouth to speak when she heard laughter. She stopped her horse and listened. There was a bunch of laughter, but one stuck out above the rest.

"My-" Bronn started.

"Hush," Alyssa hopped off of her horse. That laugh... she knew it well, but it wasn't possible.

The laughter continued, before Alyssa knew it, she was running through the ironwood trees. She couldn't believe her ears, it was impossible to be true, but she couldn't stop running. The laughter grew closer, Alyssa's heart slammed inside her chest, she needed to see for herself... She got near the clearing where all of the laughter came from, when an ax came flying and hit the tree closest to her. The laughter died instantly. Alyssa froze in her spot, her eyes were wide. Her mind went into shock. Arya... she was sitting beside Jaime Lannister on a fallen log, and there was a handful of people she didn't know. That wasn't what caught Alyssa by surprise. Her ears had been right. She was staring at the one person Alyssa never thought she would see again. Asher Forrester.

"Asher!" Alyssa rushed forward and jumped into the arms of her best friend. He was closer to her than Arya, and he was supposed to be in Essos. Why was he in Ironrath? It didn't really matter, for too long he'd been gone, and Alyssa was extremely happy to see Asher Forrester. As much as she missed Arya, Asher was closer to her, and she couldn't help her reaction.

"Sorry about the ax," Asher smirked in a way that only he could. He took a step back from her, "I believe that Arya would like a chance to get to you."

The instant Asher put space between them, Arya embraced Alyssa tightly, as though she feared that Alyssa would vanish into thin air. She sounded like she was already out of breath, "How did you get here?"

"Yes, how did the Queen of the North escape the Boltons?" Jaime Lannister asked.

Alyssa kept her eyes on Arya._ What the fuck is a Lannister doing in Ironrath_? She shook her head, "It's a long story."

"We'll have plenty of time for that later," Asher's smirk widened. "I'm sure you'd like to get cleaned up, and Mother would want to know that you're here."

"How is your mother?" Alyssa asked.

"She's a lot better since Ryon returned home, and now she has what's left of her family with her," Asher eyed Alyssa for a moment. "I don't believe I've seen you this covered in dirt since you we first met."

Alyssa looked down at her dress, then back at her best friend, "That's not dirt."

There was noise behind Alyssa, Bronn, Gendry, and Jess must have just caught up to her. Arya gawked at something that was with them, Alyssa was confused for a moment, then Arya breathed out, "Shadow?"

"Fuck me," Jaime Lannister gawked.

"She got big, didn't she?" Alyssa ignored the lion again and smiled at her sister.

Arya nodded, then her eyes traveled to someone else, "Alyssa?"

"Yes?" Alyssa frowned.

"There's a Wildling behind you," Arya and everyone else looked alarmed.

Alyssa glanced back at Jess, who was right beside Shadow. A grin crossed her face, "Jess is my handmaiden."

At first, all Alyssa got was silence. Then Arya burst out into a fit of laughter. As though Alyssa had said the funniest thing in the world. She shook her head, "Only you would want to have a Wildling as your handmaiden."

"Does anyone else have something to say?" Alyssa sighed.

"I'm sure we all could come up with something," Asher chuckled.

"Brienne and I have something to say," Jaime Lannister stated.

Alyssa froze, the lion's words forced her to turn her attention to him. Alyssa twitched a bit as she looked at him, "What?"

A tall blonde woman moved forward and knelt down, "Both Jaime and I swore to your mother that we would return your sisters to her." Alyssa opened her mouth to argue, but the woman continued, "When Lady Stark was murdered, we vowed that we would protect all of Catelyn Stark's daughters."

Alyssa glanced at Arya, "Do you believe this shit?"

"Actually, I do," Arya nodded.

Alyssa wasn't sure what to think about this. A Lannister was offering to protect not one, but three Starks? Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that it was even possible for that to happen. She didn't know how to react to the woman or the lion... who had a golden hand. How did he expect to protect Alyssa and her sisters with only one hand? Alyssa looked back at Bronn, who looked as entertained as Asher did.

"If I may, Your Grace, but Jaime and Tyrion Lannister both smuggled Lady Sansa to the North," Bronn told her.

There was another Lannister in Ironrath? Why the Hell hasn't anyone done something to get them out of the North... unless they were serious about wanting to help her family. Alyssa closed her eyes and let out a breath. She just needed to get her mind set right for anything like dealing with the lions. Getting out of her bloodstained dress would be a great start.

* * *

Alyssa stared across the table at Tyrion Lannister, hardly able to believe that the little lion was actually sitting across from her. She was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Sansa seemed to be actually happy with the Imp. It was as though she had entered a strange dream where Jaime and Tyrion Lannister were willing to give up their lives in the south just to keep promises that they had made. Only, Alyssa knew that she wasn't dreaming, she was wide awake. Alyssa felt as though she had walked into a completely different world. The moment that she thought she had her mind wrapped around everything, Tyrion had been the one to greet her the second she walked into the castle, he even called her"sister". Though she was extremely overjoyed, she was also very confused.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" Tyrion smirked.

"What?" Alyssa frowned.

"You must have something you want to say, you've been staring at me since I sat down," Tyrion grinned.

"What is it that you want from me, Lord Tyrion?" Alyssa narrowed her eyes at the Imp.

His grin grew, "Straight to the point I see. As a Queen, you'll need help. Such as advisers, a Small Council, and a... Hand. I'm offering to be your Hand."

Alyssa blinked several times. Tyrion Lannister wished to be... she started to laugh. Just the fact that a Lannister "offered" to be her Hand... it had to be a joke. Yet, when Alyssa looked back at the Imp, he wasn't laughing.

"Shit, you're serious?" Alyssa couldn't believe it. When he nodded, she frowned, "Why should I trust you to be my Hand?"

"How can he be her hand?" Alyssa heard Jess ask behind her.

"That one is harder to explain," Bronn whispered back to the Wildling.

"I'm great with politics, Your Grace, I love it," Tyrion stated. "I'm your brother by law, I'm more than likely the most qualified person in the North to be the Hand of the Queen, and you'll find that I'm rather enjoyable company."

"He's right about that last statement, my Queen," Bronn leaned forward.

Alyssa straightened herself and looked over at Rodrick Forrester, the Lord of Ironrath. Though brutally scarred, Rodrick was still a handsome man, and Alyssa knew that he had a good sense of people. Alyssa cleared her throat, "What do you think, Rodrick?"

"Your-" Rodrick started.

"Rodrick, you've known me since I was younger than Arya, you don't have to be formal with me," Alyssa didn't want the Forresters to treat her any differently than they used to.

"I believe that he is trustworthy," Rodrick sighed.

"So you'd make Tyrion Lannister the Hand of the Queen?" Alyssa's smile vanished.

"He would be the best choice for your Hand," Sansa seemed to find her voice.

Alyssa's gray eyes went to her younger sister. There were a lot of reasons why Alyssa didn't want the Imp to be her Hand, but Tyrion was right about one thing. As far as she knew, he** was** the most qualified person to be her Hand, and after what had happened with the Boltons, Alyssa was sure neither lion could betray her as much as the fucking traitors.

"Gods help me," Alyssa closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, then looked at Tyrion Lannister, "Congratulations, my Lord."


	52. Chapter fifty-two

**The Red Wolf**

Sansa didn't leave Alyssa's side unless she had to, Arya was being the same way, for two days it had been like that, and for those two days, Alyssa had made Tyrion write letters to all the Northern Lords to let them know that she was away from the Boltons and safe in Ironrath. It was strange, seeing Tyrion so happy, and what the cause of his happiness was. Being the Hand of the Queen of the North made him have a skip in his step. It didn't seem to matter that Alyssa didn't care for him much. Every time Alyssa even looked at Tyrion... Sansa swore that her older sister had no idea what to even think about the Lannisters.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alyssa frowned at Sansa.

"Believe it or not, Tyrion will grow on you," Sansa said.

"Aye, my Queen, the little Lord does grow on you," Bronn chuckled. Sansa was surprised that Bronn remained around Alyssa now that he could be around Tyrion.

"Do you really wish to remain married to Tyrion Lannister?" Alyssa didn't look too thrilled as she waited for an answer.

Sansa knew that was meant to be a low blow, but it was shrugged off easily. She looked her older sister in the eyes and smiled, "He's a lot better than most."

Alyssa frowned, right when the words left Sansa's mouth, she realized how it had sounded. She could see how Alyssa had taken the comment, even though Sansa was talking about Joffery Baratheon, not Ramsay Bolton.

"You're right," Alyssa breathed out. "I'm not blind, I can see that he's been kind to you."

"I'm sorry, I meant nothing by it," Sansa said.

"Were you forced to marry Ramsay Bolton?" Sansa asked.

She was shocked when Alyssa shook her head, "I was willing. The decision was left up to me, though I'm sure I would have been forced to eventually by Roose Bolton."

"I'm sorry," Sansa looked down.

"You weren't the fool who agreed to marry a Bastard of a traitor," Alyssa's voice went cold.

"Did you_ really_ flay Roose Bolton?" Arya asked suddenly.

"Arya!" Sansa shook her head.

"What? He was her father by law, and if she actually flayed him like Bronn and Gendry said, then that's just..." Arya's voice trailed off.

"I did flay Roose Bolton... a little bit," Alyssa nodded. "I also cut off his ear."

"Could you not... talk about that right now?" Sansa cringed inwardly.

"You want to talk about something else?" Alyssa's eyes went to Arya. "Would you like to tell me why you're all buddy-buddy with Jaime Lannister?"

"Oh, this is going to be good," Bronn grinned.

Arya smirked, "I kicked his ass at sparring."

"That would be easy considering he only has one hand," Alyssa pointed out.

"He actually put up one hell of a fight," Arya said.

"Well... that's good... I guess," Alyssa sounded skeptical. Sansa had half a mind to tell her older sister to lighten up on Tyrion and Jaime, but she didn't have the heart to. Alyssa had explained how the Boltons had manipulated her, how they had used her, and Sansa couldn't blame her for being wary of the two Lannisters.

"Believe me, I never thought that I would say this, but you can actually trust Tyrion and Jaime." Sansa said to Alyssa. "If they were caught, they'd probably lose their heads."

A spark entered Alyssa's grey eyes as she smiled, "You're right."

"What are you going to do?" Sansa frowned.

she watched as Alyssa's smile grew, "I think that the North needs to know that I have a Hand."

"News would get to King's Landing," Sansa pointed out.

"What's Tywin Lannister going to do? March this far north?" the way that Alyssa said that scarred Sansa.

"Let's hope that he does," Arya grinned as well.

Sansa felt as though she was the only one who was trying to think of keeping danger away. Gods help them if Alyssa was bent on going to war with the south.

**A very special thanks to all of you who have reviewed last couple of chapters they have been completely inspirational. As always, the more reviews I get for this chapter the faster the next chapter will come out. **


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

**The Winter Wolf**

The camp outside of Ironrath seems to be huge as she walked through. Tyrion, Asher, and Prince Oberyn Martell walked with her, and that didn't count the four sworn-swords or her handmaiden that followed close behind.

"Lady Maege Mormont send a raven that arrived this morning," Tyrion told her as they walked. "She has a hundred men that she can send now to help free the North from the Boltons, Alys Karstark is on her way with the Karstark bannermen, and Galbert Glover is on his way with men as well."

"Doran also sent men," Oberyn Martell stated.

"I never asked-"

"You don't need to ask. The North believes you to be their Queen, most are coming to make sure that the Boltons don't get their hands on you again," Tyrion smirked. "There are dozens of replies, all are either sending men to Ironrath for you, or coming themselves."

"Did you send a raven to Jon?" Alyssa asked.

"I did," somehow he had a letter in his hand and handed it over to her. "Considering the size, Lord Commander Jon Snow's reply must be the shortest."

"You didn't read it?" Alyssa asked.

"I believe that the letter was meant for you, my Queen," Tyrion shrugged.

Alyssa removed the seal and smiled, it was definitely shorter than his last letter:

_Alyssa,_

_I got your letter from your "Hand". I'm glad that you are out of Winterfell. At least you are safe. Stannis Baratheon has asked me to ask you to meet with him. Please try to find a common ground with him. Stay safe, and keep out of trouble._

_Your brother,_

_Jon Snow_

Short and to the point, more like a letter from a Stark. Alyssa handed the letter to Tyrion and sighed, "Jon wants me to meet with Stannis Baratheon. He would have me bend the knee."

"Refuse to kneel," Tyrion looked up at her. "Though it doesn't hurt to have a Baratheon around."

Alyssa glanced back at Gendry, who was beside Brienne, completely oblivious to the conversation Alyssa was having. She grinned as she looked back at Tyrion, "The last time I checked, we** do** have a Baratheon. A Bastard, but still a Baratheon."

"Shit, I know that look," Asher smirked.

"Shut up, Asher," Alyssa's grin grew.

His light green eyes flashed teasingly, "You should know by now that I can tell when a fucking crazy idea crosses your mind."

"Where were you when our Queen and Arya cornered me and had me write my father about my newest position? And, no, Your Grace, I haven't gotten a reply," Tyrion asked Asher Forrester.

"Just because my idea is crazy, who says that it won't work?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Have you _always _been this stubborn?" Asher's smirk grew.

"You know that I've always been like this," Alyssa chuckled a bit. "No matter what you say, I think I have a golden idea."

"**If** you're talking about what I think you're talking about, we should discuss it where we won't be overheard," Tyrion advised.

"You're not helping, Dwarf," Asher shook his head.

"Strangely, he's been very helpful," Alyssa admitted.

"I'm sorry... I don't believe that I heard you correctly," Tyrion smiled.

"Don't read too much into it," Alyssa saw the center tent, where they were going.

"Shouldn't your Small Council be involved with your plan?" Oberyn asked.

"Has anyone even been listening to me?" Asher faked a pout.

"Not at all," Alyssa smirked, then looked at Oberyn Martell. "We haven't fully established a Small Council yet, my Prince."

"You would want your Commander and Hand, of course. You have already agreed to allow Dorne to have a seat on your Small Council," Alyssa nodded in agreement as Oberyn continued. "Once Dorne is independent, the North may have a seat on Doran's Council. You should also have a Commander of your 'Queensguard' on as well, and whoever else you trust."

Again, Alyssa nodded in agreement. They went into the tent, where Lady Elissa's brother, Malcolm Branfield, the last of House Branfield, was waiting with Asher's "sister" Beskha.

"I'm sure by now, Roose Bolton knows where you are," Malcolm said without looking up from the map on the table.

"He'd be a fool to march on her now," Tyrion gave Alyssa a reassuring smile.

"If you're worried, I could scout for you," Jess offered. Alyssa had almost forgotten about Jess being by her.

"How can you scout? Your place is beside the Queen," Asher crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't have to leave," Jess smiled

Alyssa's interest was peaked. How could anyone scout without leaving? Tyrion frowned, "How can you do that?"

"I'm a skinchanger, I was the only one in my Clan," Jess replied. "I can go into the mind of a falcon."

"Like the one flying above the camp?" Malcolm looked up at the Wildling handmaiden.

"That's the same one," Jess nodded.

"And that's normal?" Oberyn frowned.

"Yes," Jess smiled brightly.

"And you'd never be noticed," Alyssa's eyes sparkled.

Tyrion cleared his throat, "What's this idea of yours that Asher Forrester is instantly against?"

"Well, it's pretty brilliant, if I may say so myself," Alyssa grinned in a secretive way.

"That smile is never a good sign," Asher breathed.


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He was pissed off, he should have realized that he had gone in the wrong direction sooner. There was no way Alyssa had gone to the wall. He rode with Reek for a week before realizing that there was no signs of any camps being made within the month. now, they were back to where they had started. the north was huge, and by now, Alyssa could be anywhere. anywhere but the fucking Wall.

Ramsay let out an aggravated growl, causing Reek to flinch in reaction. Usually, that would brighten Ramsay's day, but his mind was on someone more important than Reek. He took a deep breath and tried to recall every conversation that he had with Alyssa. He looked at his loyal pet, "What's the name of Alyssa's best friend?"

"Asher Forrester, my Lord," Reek replied.

Of course it was a fucking Forrester. If only he had thought of that sooner. The safest Alyssa had ever been was when she was with the Forresters. She had to be in Ironrath. "FUCK!" Ramsay clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. She was probably already in Ironrath. If Alyssa was at Ironrath, then Ramsay was going to have to be smart about how he was going to get her back. He knew any Northerner would know Reek as Theon Greyjoy, just by looking at him. Ramsay took several deep breaths, trying to calm his anger at himself. His blue eyes darted over to Reek, "Go back to Winterfell and tell my father that I'll be longer than expected."

"Yes, my Lord," Reek obeyed immediately, riding south quickly, leaving Ramsay alone.

Ramsay shook his head, at least Ironrath wasn't that far, he would be able to make it there a lot faster than he'd be able to make it to the Wall. He'd have to figure out how to get to **his** wife without any of the Forresters recognizing him, but Ramsay didn't have to worry about that until he actually found his wife. Other than the Forresters and his lovely wolf, it would be difficult for anyone to really know who he was. A benifit of being a Snow before being a Bolton.

When he married Alyssa, he hadn't thought about her running away. The thought never even crossed his mind. The only thing that had concerned Ramsay was her discovering the truth. With the Forresters, he was sure that by now, she knew about him trying to take Talia Forrester, and that he had stabbed her twin brother, Ethan Forrester, through the throat after the young Lord pulled his sister from Ramsay's grasp. She would hate him, yes, but that didn't change the fact that she was his wife. She was _his_, and he didn't plan to let that change. Once he got Alyssa back, she would learn to never leave him again. No matter how much she hated him now. He turned his horse and forced it into a gallop, he'd worry about one thing at a time. First, he had to get to Ironrath, then he would worry about everything else.

**I'm sorry Ramsay's chapter is so short, I was going to skip this part, and then I realized that it would be funny to see him realizing that he'd been traveling in the wrong direction for seven days :) I hope this is as entertaining to you all as it was for me writing it! Try to get reviews out quickly! I'm going to be writting most of the day and tomorrow, so those of you who know how fast I can write, you know how many chapters that can end up being :) So far today. 2 chapters for the reviews from the last chapter :)**


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five

**The Wild Wolf**

She had no idea what was going on. Alyssa had asked Arya to come before her Small Council, but never gave Arya a reason why. Something was up, she could tell that it had something to do with her, mainly because everyone was looking at her. Prince Oberyn, Asher, Rodrick, and Elissa Forrester, Tyrion Lannister, and Malcolm Branfield all set at a long table with Alyssa. She knew that Alyssa was just building up the suspense of what she was up to. Either that, or Alyssa was measuring the entire situation before dealing with Arya. She shifted and played with Needle's hilt. The whole waiting thing was really starting to get on Arya's last nerve.

"Are you going to make me beg you to start?" Arya asked.

"Okay, Arya, I need you to listen to _everything_ I have to say before you start arguing with me," Alyssa said, everyone looked entertained by her comment.

"I can't make any promises," Arya stated.

"At least try," Alyssa let out of breath. "I know that you don't plan to marry but-"

"You want me to get married?!" Arya gawked at Alyssa.

"-but I need you to keep an open mind," Alyssa said. "It's tricky, but we may have found a way for Stannis not to wage war against the North besides with the Boltons."

Arya didn't feel too good. Alyssa wanted to marry Arya off to someone she probably never even met. The thought of marrying a complete stranger made Arya feel sick. Though that didn't explain why Alyssa seems to have a stranged sparkle in her eyes. It was as though she was up to something that only her Small Council was in on.

"Who do you plan to marry me off to?" she finally asked.

"Well I have one person in mind," Alyssa replied. "I'm pretty sure that he's a perfect match."

"Are you going to tell me who?" Arya asked. She felt like she was going in circles.

"You mean you can't guess?" Alyssa laughed. when Arya shook her head, Alyssa had a smile that made Arya want to smack her own sister.

"Stop with the games and tell me already," Arya demanded.

"What would you say if we were to tell you your sister has the ability to legitimize a Bastard?" Tyrion asked

"You're talking about Gendry aren't you?" Arya raised her eyebrows at the Imp.

"Yes, we're talking about Gendry," Tyrion replied. "Any thoughts on that?"

"You want to marry me off to Gendry?" Arya was actually surprised.

"That's the only Baratheon that I know that's living besides King Stannis," Alyssa said, "and I figured that it would be better than marrying you off to some complete stranger." _Almost as if she can read my mind_.

Arya didn't know what to say. That was definitely something rare, but she found that she was a little bit angry at the fact that they were marrying her off in the first place. She had begin to form the silly little hope that she would be able to join Alyssa's Queensguard. Now that's exactly what it seems like, a silly hope. And what about Gendry? He had sworn to protect Alyssa and was pretty much apart of her Queensguard. Alyssa was willing to legitimize a bastard just so Arya could marry him? It didn't really make sense to Arya, but Alyssa and her Small Council seemed to know what they were talking about. Still, Arya was at a loss for words. What did Gendry have to say about this? Or had they come to her first?

"Has Gendry already agreed to marry me?" Arya asked.

"Why wouldn't he agree to marry you?" Asher asked Arya. "I believe that we've all seen the way that he looks at you."

Rodrick chuckled a bit, "It would take a blind man to miss that."

"And I've seen the way that you look at him Arya," Alyssa said.

"We've all seen that as well," Asher laughed.

Arya felt herself blush, she never really even realized that Gendry looked at her as anything other than a friend. As far as she knew, her relationship with Gendry was almost identical to the relationship that Alyssa had with Asher. A slight smirk crossed her face, "Then why don't you marry Alyssa?"

This time, Asher was the one to blush. He cleared his throat and looked over at Alyssa, "Sadly, she's already married."

"So, if she wasn't married, you'd want to marry her?" Arya could tell everyone at the table was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"That's a pretty good question," Arya watched as Tyrion Lannister's attention was turned to the once exhiled Forrester. "Queen Alyssa _may_ need to remarry once the Boltons are defeated. Do either of you have any interest in each other like that?"

Alyssa glared at Arya, as though she knew what game Arya was now playing. She had twisted the entire discussion over to Asher and Alyssa in a heartbeat, and the only ones who really seemed to notice was Alyssa and Asher. It was enjoyable being able to mess with her older sisters like she used to, though she never thought that she would be given a talk to get married to... Gendry of all people. Alyssa's smirk was identical to the one on Arya's face, "I'll take that as she wouldn't mind marrying Gendry."

"Only because you wouldn't mind marrying Asher," Arya shot back.

"Who wouldn't want to marry me?" Asher grinned in a cocky way. "Have you seen me?"

"Sadly, yes," Arya breathed out. Then she sobered a bit, "At least I'd have a friend who's my husband."

"Thank you," Alyssa relaxed a little. "Can you send Gendry in on your way out?"

**A very special thanks to for the review. I have more chapters ready. I'm just waiting for the reviews to get them out *Hint*Hint***


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six

**The Winter Wolf**

She sat in a corner of the tower and kept quiet. She was sure that eventually, Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the Queen, would find her hiding from him. Alyssa had actually been avoiding everyone since after the Small Council meeting just the night before. She was either going to make an enemy out of Stannis Baratheon for what she had done, or she would forge an alliance. Either way, Gendry Waters, the natural born son of Robert Baratheon was now a Baratheon by royal decree. Arya was betrothed to Gendry Baratheon now, it was no surprise when he had agreed to wed the youngest Stark, but Tyrion was bent on discussing something other than Arya and Gendry's long betrothal. Alyssa didn't want Arya getting married for a while still, even though she was told that Arya had flowered. What Tyrion wanted to talk about was Alyssa remarrying once Ramsay Bolton was dead. Ever since Arya brought the topic up by twisting the conversation around, Tyrion seemed to be interested in keeping Alyssa's own bloodline on the throne. The little man didn't seem at all into wanting the Northern throne for himself or anyone else.

"I thought I might find you here," Asher entered the tower. "Have you been up here all day?"

"I'm avoiding the Imp," Alyssa nodded.

"You're not avoiding me?" Asher smirked. "I mean, after last night's conversation..."

Alyssa glared at her best friend, "You know that I wouldn't have married in the first place if I hadn't thought I would benifit from the alliance."

"I never thought you'd get married," Asher chuckled. "I thought you'd end up with a taste for whores."

"Just because most of Westros likes their whores, doesn't mean that I would," Alyssa shook her head.

"You know that I'm joking, Alyssa," Asher took a seat beside her. "Arya threw my name out there because our friendship is kind of like hers with with Gendry."

"That's not stopping Tyrion Lannister from trying to get a betrothal set up," Alyssa sighed.

"And you're afraid of what?" Asher asked.

"It's... not right. I'm _still_ married, even if I plan to kill him, I just..." Alyssa looked down at her hands.

Asher nudged her a bit and offered her a smile, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. You're bound by your word. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"I'm married to Ramsay Bolton, who is recently famous for flaying... and the Gods only know what else," Alyssa closed her eyes. "Yet, I can't even think about... What's wrong with me, Asher? And don't say that it's nothing, because I should be eager to get out of my marriage with the _fucking_ Bastard."

"I love it when you talk like that," Asher hugged her. He nudged her again, "I wish that I could tell you that you should go against your vows, but... I know that you'd probably smack me for that one."

"If I would have said 'no' to marrying Ramsay-" Alyssa started.

"The Boltons would have probably forced you," Asher reasoned with her. "Don't think about it. You're around family and those who care deeply for you. If that Bastard you're married to _does_ show up to Ironrath, I'll kill him myself."

Alyssa looked at her best friend. Asher's light green eyes were full of emotion as he looked back at her. If anyone had a right over her to kill her husband, it would be any one of the the Forresters. Ramsay had taken Ethan away from them, while his father had taken Alyssa, Sansa, and Arya's mother and brother away. Still, she had a _need_ to be the one to end Ramsay's life, or at least try. Alyssa hoped that she could just forget about the Boltons. She wished that she could forsake her vows she said before the Gods when she married Ramsay, and annul her marriage to him herself, but she couldn't do it. She knew that her marriage had been consumated... multipul times. There was a lot of things that she wished that she could change, but as her father before her, she kept her word.

"I don't think that Ramsay would show up to Ironrath with an army waiting outside the gates," Alyssa sighed finally.

"No matter, I'll keep you safe," Asher promised her.

"When was the last time you shaved?" Alyssa changed the subject quickly.

"A while before I left Essos," Asher admitted. Then he smirked at her, "Though... the way you've been avoiding everyone-or Tyrion Lannister-you would think that you were embarrased."

"By what?" Alyssa frowned.

Asher chuckled and shook his head, "The idea of marrying me."

"Asher, the last time I even heard from you, you told me that you wanted to marry Gwyn Whitehill," Alyssa pointed out, "and I believe I was covered in mud when you told me so."

"And that almost started a war," Asher stated. "I think that we'd make a good team."

"A good team? Are you trying to say that you would marry me?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at him.

"In a heartbeat," Asher winked at her. "Only because I know you so well, and we already have a bond most never get in marriages."

"You're _so_ romantic," Alyssa tried to hide her shock by joking around.

"Alyssa, I'm being sincere, you're a good woman, and if you ever do want to remarry, I'm available," Asher grinned.

"Asher, you're making me a little uncomfortable," Alyssa told her best friend.

"I'm sorry about that," Asher looked at his feet.

"You've been talking to Tyrion, haven't you?" Alyssa asked.

"I have," Asher nodded.

"So... you're joking like you usually do?" Alyssa held her breath. She felt awkward. That wasn't a familiar feeling around Asher. He treated her as though she was one of the boys when she was a little girl, and now... he was kind of offering a betrothal that wouldn't even be possible. She swallowed hard, he didn't answer right away. _Shit_.

"I'd rather you be married to me than Ramsay Bolton," Asher cleared his throat. "You're my best friend, and the fact that you're married to a twisted fuck like that... you deserve better, Alyssa. I bet even your husband knows that you deserve better than him."

"Just for my sake, you'd want me to be married to you?" Alyssa felt like he was joking now.

"Yes," Asher nodded. "Four years ago, no, I wouldn't have, because of the whole Gwyn thing and all."

"You're unique, my friend," Alyssa tried to erase the conversation from her mind. She didn't want to think of Asher being interested in her... it was just too... strange, but he never said anything about being romantically interested in her, he only wanted to ensure her happiness.

"So you wouldn't marry me for my sake?" Asher pouted.

"I don't know," Alyssa didn't know what to say. She was starting to think that he just liked to mess around with her.

"I'm sure that your Hand will want to discuss it more when he finds you," Asher smiled a bit.

"I don't want to talk about my marriage or remarrying or anything that has to do with Ramsay Bolton right now," Alyssa breathed out.

"I can understand that," Asher sighed. "Come on, let's go find the dwarf, so we can tell him to drop the subject for now."

He stood and helped Alyssa up to her feet. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of even thinking about the two Boltons. She didn't even want to think about the fact that her best friend had pretty much embarrased the Hell out of her. By the way that Asher was smirking, she was starting to think that maybe that was the whole point of that whole conversation.

**Yay! I absolutely LOVE feedback! It really does get the chapters out a whole lot faster than if I don't get feedback. It just keeps me in the mood to write. As I said before, I have several chapters ready already, I've been typing all day, and I would love to have some feedback of what you think and feel about this chapter.**


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) I'm getting a rush just writting this. Shit, I got a rush just thinking all of this up. And the rush continues.**

He must have been maybe three days away from Ironrath when he reached a camp with at least three hundred men. Immediately, Ramsay knew that it was the Karstarks, just because of the banners. He got off of his horse and wandered around the large camp, wondering why the Karstarks were so close to Ironrath, or how they had gotten past his father's men. He looked around, trying to figure out who was in charge. It was easy to figure out once he spotted the young woman walking beside an older man, Lady Karstark, the daughter of Rickard Karstark. She looked younger than Alyssa even. Ramsay kept a distance as he somewhat followed Lady Karstark, hoping to discover her reasons for marching on Ironrath.

"Queen Alyssa knows that we'll be at Ironrath within the next couple of days, right?" Lady Karstark asked the older man.

"Yes, my Lady," the older man nodded. "I sent a rider ahead to let the Queen of the North know how long it will take for the rest of us to catch up."

They were... Ramsay smiled brightly to himself. For a while, he was thinking that he was going to have to be extremely sneaky while around Ironrath, but if there were hundreds of men there... it seemed as though his luck had changed in the blink of an eye. All he had to do was blend in with the Karstarks, which looked pretty easy. There was a slight skip in his step as he made his way over to a group of men who were tending to the horses.

"Fuck, it's going to get cold fast, and we're out here ready to fight for another Stark," a man breathed out.

"It's better than fighting for the fucking Boltons," another man said.

Ramsay bit the side of his cheek, as he gave the reigns of his horse to the men. He would stick out too much if he continued to wander around the camp with a horse in tow. He didn't need to draw any attention to himself at the moment. It would be easy to hide amongst several hundred men, at least until he found Alyssa and knew what he was going to do. He was just going to have to make plans as he went along. There were men everywhere, sparring and trying to get established enough to be presentable for a Queen. If Northerners knew how to be properly persentable for a Queen.

"Your horse looks tired," the man who took his horse stated.

"That happens," Ramsay shrugged.

"It seems to happen more often now," the man breathed out. "I hope that we can just get this all done and over with and go back home."

"I know how you feel," Ramsay smirked. The sooner that he got _his_ wife back, the faster he could get her back to the Dreadfort. He didn't plan on taking her back to Winterfell, he was sure that his father would brutally scar Alyssa for what she had done to him, and while Ramsay enjoyed to inflict pain, he enjoyed his pretty little wife just as much.

"Keep warm, there's a cold wind that's coming in. I can feel it in my joints," the man told Ramsay.

"Thanks for the warning," Ramsay continued to smile. He moved away from the horses and started to explore the camp. Perhaps this was going to be a lot easier than he thought. Within days, he would see his wife again, and when he got the perfect chance, she would know that there's no where she could run away from him.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**The Winter Wolf**

The only place Alyssa could actually escape everyone was out among the growing army. The Glovers men had already arrived, along with the Reeds men, the Karstarks were due the next day, Lady Mormont's men were due within the week, along with many others, Prince Doran's men included. Still, being among the bannermen, it was an easy way to escape the little lion who wanted to plan for the future as well as the present. Alyssa wanted to deal with the current issues at hand. Roose Bolton was in Winterfell, the Gods only knew where Ramsay was, Stannis Baratheon was at the Wall, thousands of Wildings were on the other side of the Wall, those were the current situations that Alyssa wanted to deal with. Nothing more. She didn't want to plan too far into the future.

"You're good at hiding from my brother, Your Grace," Jaime Lannister grinned as they walked through the camp.

"I've had practice," Alyssa stated. She stopped when she saw Asher, and for some reason, she changed her direction. What was wrong with her? She kept telling herself that Asher had been playing around, but there was just something about the whole thing that made her... believe him?

"Where's your wolf, Your Grace?" Brienne asked, almost as if she was searching for something to talk about.

"She's around," Alyssa shrugged. "Shadow will be fine."

"You have a lot of pent-up agression, would you like to get it out?" Bronn smirked.

Alyssa looked at Bronn and raised an eyebrow at him, "Does it involve weapons and fighting?"

"See? I told you that's all it would take," Bronn turned his smirk to Jaime.

"You weren't betting, were you?" Alyssa asked.

"We wouldn't dare, my Queen," Jaime chuckled. "We were trying to figure out ways for you to get out your agression. Gendry proposed that we force Arya into a dress for your amusement, since she's the one who, started everything."

"Who would have thought that she could twist things around like that?" Alyssa breathed out.

"I could have told you that," Gendry smiled.

"Of course," Alyssa shook her head. "Though, that may be excellant payback. Now, about my agression..."

"I thought that perhaps having a... sparing contest to see who is to be the Commander of your Queensguard, may lower it," Jaime stated.

"Maybe later on that on," Alyssa glanced at Brienne. "Do you have anything to offer?"

"I think you already know what you want to do, Your Grace," Brienne shook her head.

"I want to kick someone's ass," Alyssa sighed.

"I think I know who's," Jaime joked.

Alyssa was pretty sure that all of them could guess exactly who's ass she wanted to kick. Arya's... and Asher's for encouraging it all. She would have even been happy to kick Tyrion's ass, but she felt that he was too short, and that wouldn't be very fair. Bronn handed Alyssa a sword and smirked, "Who's ass would you like to kick first, my Queen?"

"I think my ass would do," Asher's voice came from behind her.

Alyssa took a deep breath before she turned around, her gray eyes narrowed at her best friend, "Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm sure that I won't have any troubles, given the fact that you faught like a girl the last time that I saw you," Asher gave her a silly grin.

"You think I fight like a girl?" she glanced over at Bronn. "Did you hear him? He thinks I fight like a girl."

"No offence, Your Grace, but I think I'm the only one who's seen you fight out of us here," Bronn chuckled.

"There are plenty of _girls_ who fight better than men," Jess crossed her arms.

Alyssa held up the sword in her hand and gave Asher a confident smirk, "Don't go easy on me."

Asher drew his sword and let out a breath, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Without giving any warning, Alyssa swung her sword, Asher anticipated her move and dodged easily, he let out a laugh. Everyone jumped back, Alyssa could hear Brienne murmuring something, but she ignored everything around her but Asher Forrester. Alyssa smashed her blade against Asher's and narrowed her eyes at him, "I told you not to go easy on me."

"That's easy for you to say, you're the Queen," Asher chuckled.

Alyssa glared at him, "As your Queen, I don't want you to go easy on me."

Asher's eyes went to someone behind her, then he let out a breath, "Very well."

His movements were quick, and within several seconds, his blade was to her throat. Alyssa blinked in confusion several times before she glared at him again, "I want a rematch."

Asher burst out laughing, "Of course you do."

"Queen Alyssa, your Small Council would like to meet with you," Tyrion Lannister's squire, Podrick, gasped out.

Alyssa frowned, "What about?"

"When you plan to meet with Stannis Baratheon," Podrick replied quickly.

"That's a discussion I can handle," Alyssa stepped back from Asher. She gave him a fake glare, "I will be wanting that rematch soon."

"I'll be waiting," Asher was still laughing.

Alyssa handed the sword back to Bronn and headed back towards Ironrath. There were a lot of things that Alyssa had to go over, but she knew how important it was that she met with Stannis Baratheon. _He is not a man to cross_. She was sure that Stannis would feel crossed by her refusing to bend the knee to him, but there was nothing he would be able to do. She would make sure that she had her Queensguard with her. If only that was enough to make an alliance to take back the North.

**I'm going to hold off on the chapters so you all can review :). If I get a good amount of reviews, the next chapter (or more) may be released tonight. A very special thanks to those of you who have favorited/followed/reviewed.**


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He walked around the camp outside of Ironrath, he'd sucessfully avoided Lady Forrester, possitive that she would recognize him the moment that he spotted her. He had spent the hours since the Karstarks arrived at Ironrath, looking for Alyssa. He **knew** that she was there, he'd seen Shadow running through the isles of tents. He was surprised how many men had gone to join Alyssa against his father and him. Ramsay was distracted by Shadow, who was running around a handful of girls, when he ran into someone. A clean-shaven Lord turned and looked at Ramsay, out of habit, Ramsay measured the man up. There wasn't anyway he'd be able to take the young Lord on right there, and he realized that the man was doing the same exact thing.

"Careful where you're walking, there's a direwolf around here," the man smirked, as if he wasn't affected by Ramsay at all.

"I noticed that," Ramsay forced a smile.

The man's light green eyes twinkled a bit as he looked around, "Where the fuck did she go?"

"The direwolf?" Ramsay asked curiously.

"No... I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on..." the man ran forward, "Arya, you know that Alyssa doesn't want you messing with the soldiers! Shit, don't run!"

Ramsay froze and watched as the man ran towards a tomboy who had drawn a small sword on a bunch of men. The man had said "Alyssa" and "Arya" in the same sentence. As interesting as it was that he heard the youngest Stark's name, Ramsay was more interested in Alyssa. If the little Stark was out... Ramsay continued his way around the camp. There seemed to be nearly a thousand men gathered outside of Ironrath. He knew that there would be no way that Roose Bolton had enough men to go against Alyssa in open battle, but if they didn't have their Queen to order an attack...

"Did you see anything out there?" he heard the voice of his wife somewhere behind him.

"There are around a hundred men coming down north of here," a woman with a strange accent replied.

Ramsay turned around and saw Alyssa walking beside a... Wildling and a dwarf? Followed by Gendry, Bronn, and a large handful of others. She didn't even look at him, her attention was on the dwarf who was now speaking, "Just on time. I owe Jaime some gold."

"Never bet against a Northerner," Alyssa told the dwarf.

Ramsay followed slowly, even though she got out of ear-shot, he managed to keep her within his sight. She looked how he had believed she should. She was covered in furs, her long dark hair was flowing freely down her back, and she seemed to stand taller. He longed to look into her gray eyes, to see if he could see the beast his father must have seen. It took his mind a moment to actually process the name he had heard. "Jaime" as in, Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer? That had to mean... Alyssa was in the company of the Imp, Tyrion Lannister. Ramsay frowned and stopped when Alyssa and her company went into the tent in the central part of the camp. The man that he had ran into just moments ago rushed into the tent after them, as though he was a part of the conversation that was going on in the inside. He leaned against a tree and kept his eyes on the tent. How the fuck was he going to get Alyssa out of Ironrath without anyone really noticing?

"I still can't believe that you're betrothed," a girl's voice said loud enough to pull Ramsay's attention from the tent for a moment.

"It wouldn't it surprise me if Alyssa was just joking," the tomboy "Arya" said.

"You openly embarrased her, I'm sure that she means business," the red-headed girl stated. "We both know that Alyssa hates to be embarrased."

"Sansa, you can't tell me that you've never embarrased Alyssa before," Arya glared at the older girl.

Ramsay eyed the two Stark girls, he could see the slight simularities between them and their older sister. The older one, Sansa, would have been perfect for one of Ramsay's toys at one time, but she wasn't Alyssa. She looked timid. Good for a hunt, but not much else. His eyes went straight back to the tent that his wife was in. It took all of his self-control not to run over to the tent and throw Alyssa over his shoulder to take her back to the Dreadfort. He wouldn't make it even a step inside that tent without being killed first. He knew that the moment the thought of grabbing her crossed his mind.

He must have stood in the same spot for about an hour, when Alyssa came out of the tent with her large company. The young Lord he had ran into stood close to his wife. They seemed close. Ramsay's jaw clenched as he watched them walk. The fucker made Alyssa laugh, Ramsay felt a flare of jealousy as he walked after them. The way that she smiled at him, Ramsay had never seen her smile like that before. The movements that she made, it was as if she was shy. Then she would get bold. He had to stop when he watched Alyssa shove the man.

"You're an ass, Asher," Alyssa laughed out.

Alyssa's "exhiled" friend? He didn't look as though he was in Essos, but Ramsay hadn't met Asher Forrester, he wouldn't know the man if he ran into him... Ramsay relaxed just a little. Still, he didn't like the fact that Asher Forrester wasn't really exhiled. How did Alyssa manage to get her sisters and her friend... and two Lannisters all in Ironrath? In such a short time? Like he usually felt with Alyssa, he was impressed with what she had done. More men were going to be arriving in Ironrath over the week, that much had been made clear by the rumors that circulated around the camp.

"How was I supposed to know the Imp gave up whores? What the fuck is that little man famous for? Drinking and whoring," Asher Forrester chuckled. "I wonder what it is about Stark women that makes men..."

"Stop whoring?" Alyssa shook her head. "I believe it's a Stark thing period."

"I was going to say, 'act weird'," Asher stated. "Your mother convinced Jaime Lannister to take your sisters to her, and he ended up swearing to protect you and your sisters."

"It must be a Tully thing then," Alyssa stopped walking suddenly.

Ramsay moved around a tree and peaked around. Alyssa knew that she was being watch, she could sense him. He watched her look around with a frown on her face. It took a moment, but she shrugged it off at continued to walk through the camp with her friend. Ramsay closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He would think of a way to get to her, even if he had to slaughter every Forrester within Ironrath.

**Thanks for the reviews :) Just a friendly reminder that I have more chapters ready. Yes, Ramsay's POV will be more often now, just because you all need to know what he's up to. Like always, the more reviews this gets, the faster the chapters are released.**


	60. Chapter Sixty

**The Winter Wolf**

_Being Queen of the North was taking it's toll on her, and for some reason, Asher was the only one who saw this. He insisted on walking her back to her chambers that she shared with Arya. Alyssa let out a sigh as she looked over at her best friend, "You really don't have to be by me all the time, you know."_

_"I know," Asher nodded. He looked completely different clean-shaven, Alyssa had barely recognized him when he first showed up shaved. He stopped Alyssa at her door and let out a breath, "I want to make sure you're safe."_

_"I'm in Ironrath, of course I'm-" she was cut off by Asher claiming her lips with his own._

_Alyssa's eyes went wide and she pulled away from him, she shook her head, "I'm sorry." She opened the door to her chambers and hurried inside. She pressed herself against the door and closed her eyes as she gasped for air. It took a moment, but once she calmed herself, she slowly opened her eyes. A scream got stuck in her throat the second that she saw Ramsay standing right in front of her, a dark look was in his blue eyes. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against her door before he slid a dagger through her heart._

Alyssa jolted awake, she was shaking, and patting her chest to feel for the dagger. The door to her chambers burst open and Bronn and Brienne rushed in. She was only dreaming? A relieved sigh came from her as she laid back down. She had no idea where any of that came from... and it had all been so vivid. To the point where Alyssa had believed that it was really happening. Her eyes went to her Queensguards as she continued to gasp for air. The two looked extremely worried, as though they had thought she was in danger. At least they had been ready for trouble.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa huffed out. "Bad dream."

"Fuck," Bronn looked relieved. His eyes went to the direwolf on the bed. Then to the empty space beside Alyssa, "The little one already run off?"

"Yeah," Alyssa nodded. "Ironrath was fun for me when I was her age. Of course, our father was Warden of the North and there wasn't an army outside the gates all the way around."

"We're glad you're alright," Brienne glared at Bronn, "Your Grace."

Alyssa closed her eyes as she nodded again. She was trying to get the nightmare out of her mind. She could hear movement in the doorway and knew that her screams had alarmed everyone within Ironrath's walls. By the time she opened her eyes, the doorway of her chambers was crouded. It took Brienne making everyone leave for her to be alone, the only people she couldn't get to leave was Jess-who had snuck past Brienne and was already at Alysssa's side-Prince Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand, and Asher Forrester, so she tried to block them from entering the room.

Alyssa let out a sigh and sat up rest of the way, "They can come in. I'm sure they've all seen a woman in a night gown."

"Oh, we've seen women wearing much less," Ellaria laughed as she came into the bed chambers with the two men.

"What did you dream?" Jess asked.

Alyssa's eyes went to Asher and she shook her head, "It wasn't important."

"Would you like some wine to drink your nightmare away?" Asher pulled out a flask of wine.

Alyssa shook her head again, "I'm not a morning drinker."

"Then, one time shouldn't hurt," Ellaria sat beside Alyssa on the bed. "It might help. You look like you've had a rough night."

"And it may help you deal with your Hand later," Oberyn looked at Brienne and Bronn and sighed. "Are you two coming in, or staying out? Her Grace is inappropiately dressed, and the door shouldn't be open."

Alyssa watched Brienne give the Dornish prince a glare before she stepped fully into the room with Bronn and closed the door. Jess looked as though she wanted to argue with the people entering her room and she looked over at Alyssa, waiting for her to say something. Alyssa let out a breath and glanced at Asher, who still held out the flask of wine, "Fine, give me the wine."

"Since we have you here, Queen Alyssa, there is something that Ellaria and I would like to discuss with you," Oberyn said as Alyssa took a gulp of the Dornish wine.

"Without the Small Council?" Alyssa swallowed the wine and passed it to Jess.

"Two of us are already here," Asher pointed out, "and I don't think that anyone would object to us talking without the Small Council."

"What do you want to discuss?" Alyssa asked.

"It's about adding onto your protection," Ellaria said. "You've made it clear that you have no problems with Bastards. Almost to the point where you should have been born in Dorne."

"More protection and Bastards... I hope you plan to tell me what you want to discuss," Alyssa said.

The flask of wine made it's way back to Alyssa. She sat there patiently as she waited for Oberyn and Ellaria to tell her why they were bringing all of this up, and she took another large gulp of the wine. Brienne and Bronn remained at the door, that was, until Alyssa offered the flask to Bronn.

"The Sand Snakes will be arriving with the men Doran sent," Oberyn said.

"Sand Snakes?" Alyssa frowned.

"My daughters," Oberyn nodded. "Even the youngest wanted to come to the North to join us. The eldest ones, would like a chance to make something of themselves."

"So you would allow your daughters to protect me?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Oberyn. Was she getting all of this right? Why would Oberyn Martell's daughters want to even protect a woman they've never met?

"The Sand Snakes can fight as well as any man," Ellaria bragged. "Most would think that they're your handmaidens. Their reason for coming, is because there are rumors that spread rather quickly."

"What rumors?" Alyssa asked.

"You have a soft spot for Bastards," Oberyn stated.

"I... have to think about that,"

"Or you can wait for them to show you their skills," Ellaria smiled. "I believe that you'll be impressed."

Alyssa stared at the Dornish Bastard, she wasn't sure if she _needed_ any more protection around her. She wanted to know what her Small Council thought about her getting more "Queensguards". She finally climbed out of bed and looked around the room, "Do you all mind? I should probably get dressed for the day."

"Of course, Your Grace," Oberyn nodded.

"Can't we stay?" Asher smirked. When Alyssa gave him a dark glare, he let out a laugh, "I was only joking, _my_ Queen."

Brienne opened the door and let everyone leave, she gave Alyssa a knowing look before she closed the door, leaving Alyssa alone with Jess. She took a deep breath, "Do you think that I need more protection?"]

"If you think you need to ask me, then maybe you do," Jess looked down. "What did you dream?"

"My husband stabbed me in the heart... in this very room," Alyssa didn't say the first part of her dream.

"You should get more protection," Jess laid down Alyssa's dress. "The Gods have their ways of sending us warnings."

"You believe that the Gods were warning me?" Alyssa tilted her head at the Wildling.

"Why else would you have a dream of your man killing you in this room?" Jess nodded. "It was a good way to warn you. You should have people watching you until you deal with... your man."

A warning from the Old Gods themselves? With how real her dream had been, she believed it. If there was a chance that she was in any danger, Alyssa knew that she probably should accept Oberyn and Ellaria's offer of the Sand Snakes... Still, Ramsay would be a fool to try anything at Ironrath, he wouldn't be able to get to her unnoticed, right? The uncertianty that she felt didn't help her at all.

* * *

She walked through Ironrath with Tyrion, Sansa, Arya, Jess, Asher, Brienne, Jaime, Bronn, and Gendry. Her direwolf was running towards the grove of ironwood trees that held so many wonderful memories for Alyssa. Rodrick, Elissa, Mira, Talia, and Ryon Forrester were already there in the grove with Prince Oberyn, Ellaria Sand, Beskha, and a handful of children who had traveled with the Lords and Ladies who had brought men to Ironrath. The laughter reminded Alyssa of her time in Ironrath before she even became a ward of the Forresters.

"Remind me why we're... playing around," Alyssa frowned at Tyrion.

"You want to remain serious? If I would have known that, _dearest_ sister, I wouldn't have brought you out here," the little lion smirked.

"What is it that you believe that playing around will suceed?" Alyssa asked her Hand.

"The unconditional love of the North," Tyrion glanced over at Sansa and smiled. "It was your sister's idea."

"Really?" Alyssa was actually surprised.

"It helps for the people to know that you care about them _all_, the fact that you've shown that with the Forresters helps a lot," Tyrion chuckled.

Arya ran off to join the children's game of hide and seek. The grove was the only area tents hadn't been set up, mainly out of respect for the weirwood tree hidden amongst the ironwood trees in the grove. Alyssa prayed that the Old Gods would bless the men who had gathered to help her. According to her Small Council, she already had more men than Roose Bolton and Stannis Baratheon, and once Rodrick married Eleana Glenmore, she'd have more men from Lord Glenmore, who wanted his daughter married before sending any men.

"Did you tell Alyssa yet?" Sansa asked.

"No," Tyrion shook his head.

"What?" Alyssa frowned.

"Every Lord and Lady I've spoken with all claim you as the Queen of the North," Tyrion told her.

"I already knew that much," Alyssa said.

"**Even** if a male heir was to surface, you _will_ remain Queen. They don't want another ruler anytime soon," Tyrion smiled brightly.

"If a male heir surfaces... like if my brothers magically came back to life?" Alyssa's frown grew.

"Of if Stannis were to make Jon Snow into a Stark," Tyrion nodded.

"But... by all rights, the North _would_ go to any of my brothers," Alyssa pointed out.

"Exceptions _can_ be made," Tyrion smirked.

"That's true," Asher agreed. "I'd let Mira or Talia take over House Forrester before I took over."

"That's because you don't like being careful," Alyssa shook her head, "and you never think anything through before you act."

"And you do?" Asher grinned.

"Yes," Alyssa nodded.

"Are you saying that you planned on flaying Roose Bolton before you did it? How long did you wait?" Asher's grin grew.

"Several days. I knew what I wanted to do to him the moment I heard that he took Robb's life," Alyssa replied coldly. "I want him to suffer before I take his head."

"Shit..." Asher let out a breath. "Remind me not to ever piss you off."

"I've been wondering... **why** did you leave him alive?" Tyrion asked.

"She's scarred the man for life," Oberyn stepped over to join the discussion. "Imagine how you feel when you look in the mirror."

"That's easy," Tyrion didn't look happy about his reflection being brought into the conversation.

"Now imagine how Roose Bolton will feel when he looks in the mirror now," Oberyn stated.

Alyssa smiled as she imagined it herself. He probably hated her now. He probably resented the fact that she'd been given so much freedom, and most of all, that he had treated her with kindness and respect, as though that made up for what he had done to her family. For the rest of his life, he would be reminded that it was Alyssa who mutilated him, she had made sure that he'd always know exactly what he was along with the rest of the world.

**A very special thanks to those of you who have reviewed/favorited/followed, it really does keep this story moving fast. On that note, I would love feedback on this chapter :)**


	61. Chapter Sixty-One

**The Commander**

Even though he could stay inside Ironrath with his family and Alyssa, Asher felt more comfortable out among the soldiers. Beskha had mentioned his deal with Daenerys Targaryen, but he knew Alyssa didn't want to make any plans until she dealt with all of her current problems. Alyssa... had Asher known she'd be thrown into chaos, he would have been more cautious. That was a lie, but there was the need to keep her from harm. Ever since Alyssa's nightmare, her Wildling handmaiden, Jess hadn't left her side, as if the small woman was enough protection for her.

"You're thinking about her again, Little Brother," Beskha down some ale. "You get this aggravation in your eyes, so don't say your not."

Asher let out a laugh, "What does Alyssa plan to do about protection when we're on the march? She seems more concerned about her protection here."

"I have no idea what that woman is ever thinking, the fact that you can is amazing," Beskha raised her eyebrows.

"I guess most of the time," Asher sighed before he took a drink of his ale. "Her being through everything has changed her."

"How so?" Beskha asked.

"If you watch both Alyssa and Arya's eyes whenever they think about killing their enemies, the two have a hunger for it," it felt as though he was talking about himself. He let out a breath, "They have..."

"A small amount of blood loss?" Beskha breathed out.

"I was going to say the will to 'kill their enemies'," Asher sighed. "Alyssa told me what she did to the seven Freys at Winterfell."

"I think **everyone** in the North knows what Alyssa start has done," Beskha stated.

"I'll drink to that, as well as to my sister's marriage to Loras Tyrell," Tyrion Lannister popped up beside Asher.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Asher was startled. It was easy to forget about the Imp when you were too busy to remember the dwarf was running around.

"Casterly Rock," Tyrion smirked.

"Excuse me," Beskha let out a breath as she stood.

"I don't think she likes me much," Tyrion said as Beskha left them.

"She rarely likes anyone, it's not personal," Asher said.

"We'll be going to meet with Stannis Baratheon as soon as the remainder of the men arrive," Tyrion took a large drink off of a flask. "Alyssa told Brienne that she needs to find a peaceful solution with Stannis, so the woman is staying here in Ironrath."

"Fuck, and I was hoping for a good fight soon," Asher admitted with a smile. "I'm almost tempted to go find someone to 'spar' with me in an even match."

"Brienne, Bronn, Oberyn..." Tyrion let out a breath.

"Someone **not** close to Alyssa. Wounded pride can effect the mind," Asher looked around and let out a sigh, "and if you want to have a friendship with Alyssa, I'd start with including her in on your celebration. I'm sure that Alyssa holds no love for Cersei Lannister."

"I'll have to catch her once she's done having a discussion with Sansa and Arya. She wants them to remain in Ironrath where they'll be safe," Tyrion huffed out.

"Your wife, she might convince, but Arya... she's too much like Alyssa, she'll follow no matter what," Asher smirked. "Now, I'm going to go find myself someone to 'spar' with."

"Good luck," Tyrion called out as Asher walked away.

"With all three Starks, you'll need better luck than me," Asher chuckled. He didn't envy Tyrion Lannister's job, Asher was happy with sticking to his place as a fighter. There wasn't anything else he felt that he was good at. He knew how to fight, he was good at it, and it was past due for him to get into a good fight.

**I was very busy yesterday, or this chapter would have been out last night, that and I was kind of hoping for more reviews, so I held out on it. Can you believe I've only been writing this for a month? I would love feedback on this chapter, and I may have the next one posted later this afternoon. I have to go to work and stuff, or I would write it all and post it before noon even :)**


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two

**The Winter Wolf**

If it was the lions' plan for them to be likable in her eyes, it was working. For the first time she actually enjoyed the company of Tyrion and Jaime Lannister. The rest of her "Queensguard" was relieved, Jess was keeping Arya busy, so Alyssa found herself alone with her brothers by law. The two had been feeding her wine for several hours, she swore that she'd never been so drunk in her entire life. Arya had fought tooth and nail with Alyssa over being able to leave Ironrath until Alyssa caved in and agreed to allow Arya to accompany her to meet with Stannis Baratheon. She was lucky that Varys had written Tyrion with news from King's Landing, and he had been celebrating the fact Cersei Lannister had married Loras Tyrell, who just so happened to prefer men over women. Definitely a reason to celebrate.

"More wine?" Tyrion grinned as he handed a flask to Alyssa.

"How can I say 'no'? I **never **thought I'd like you," Alyssa told the Imp.

"Aww, you hear that Jaime? Alyssa likes me," Tyrion smirked at the older lion.

"She's speaking loud enough for anyone nearby to hear," Jaime chuckled. His demeanor changed back to serious as a thought crossed his mind.

Alyssa giggled a bit, she felt more herself, less paranoid about the two Lannisters than she had been. They made everything look so easy when Alyssa didn't find it easy at all. Thankfully, her Hand didn't bring any business up.

"Where's Asher?" Alyssa asked suddenly as an idea crossed her mind.

"He was craving a fight, so he went to find a good match," Tyrion smirked. "I wonder if he found what he was looking for."

There are hundreds of men here, I'm sure that Asher found one," Alyssa stabilized herself and breathed out. "He can't shave again for a while."

"So you want..." Tyrion raised an eyebrow at Alyssa.

"I want to tell him not to shave," Alyssa _didn't_ want her dream to come true. In any way.

Tyrion started to laugh, "Well, this will definitely prove to be interesting."

Jaime offered Alyssa his arm to help balance her as they walked through the camp, now looking for Asher Forrester so she could give her drunken command to her best friend. Hopefully he didn't take it in any wrong way. The walk trying to find Asher seemed to take forever, it didn't help that the wine flask kept coming back around to her. There was no ill feelings that she could feel towards Jaime or Tyrion at the moment. She liked them a lot more when she was drunk, a part of her hoped that she'd continue to like them sober.

"When you first found out that we were here, how did you feel?" Tyrion asked.

"I felt like a wolf with two kittens in its' den," Alyssa stated.

"That's... insulting and intimidating," Tyrion chuckled lightly. "I believe that we've found Asher Forrester."

She looked around, then spotted Asher, who had definitely found a sparring partner. Though her vision was blurred, she could tell that it was an even match. Asher's laughter was mixed in with someone else's. Alyssa stopped, she felt as though she knew the other laugh. She shook her head, it was very possible that the wine was making her hear things, but for a moment, she could have sworn that she heard Ramsay's laugh. It sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"Asher!" Alyssa called out.

The clanking of swords stopped. Asher's sparring partner stayed in his spot while her best friend came to her call, too far for her to make out his face. Alyssa got a silly smirk from Asher Forrester, "I believe this is the first time that I've seen you drunk."

"Who are you sparring with?" Alyssa asked.

"Brandon Snow, he's one of Alys Karstark's men," Asher replied. His smirk grew, "He's a very skilled fighter."

"So you're enjoying yourself?" Alyssa asked.

"Very much," Asher nodded. He tilted his head a bit, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Alyssa asked her best friend.

"Of course," Asher nodded.

"Could you... not shave for a while?" Alyssa shifted a bit.

"You don't think that I look good?" Asher gave her a fake pout.

"Can you or not?" Alyssa tried to focus her vision as she started to see doubles.

"I'll refrain myself," Asher let out a light laugh. "You should go... rest. You're drunk."

"You... may have a point," Alyssa sighed.

"We'll get her back to Jess, the Wildling will take care of our Queen," Tyrion smiled. "Be sure that you and the men are ready to leave tomorrow."

"Go on then, let me get back to my fun," Asher shooed them away.

As Alyssa was led away by the two lions, she wondered why Asher had a **need** to fight. Sadly, her mind was too fuzzy from the intake of wine, so she couldn't really focus her mind on anything. The one thing Alyssa _did_ know was that she was going to regret drinking all the wine she had in the morning.

**A very special thanks to those of you who have reviewed/favorited/followed. Like always, the more feedback this chapter gets, the faster the next one will come out.**


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

She had been standing feet away from him, even looked right at him, but his pretty little wife had been too drunk to even see him. It made hiding in plain sight a lot easier than he could ahve ever hoped for, though a part of him was pissed at the fact that she seemed more comfortable around the two Lannisters than he'd ever seen her around him. Though, Ramsay had never seen Alyssa drunk before. To "unwind" after a good two hours of sparring, Asher Forrester took "Brandon Snow" to the brothal for some drinks and some whores. Ramsay didn't want any whores, he only wanted one woman warming his bed, but he happily took the drinks.

"People seem actually happy to see Alyssa Stark completely drunk," Asher Forrester chuckled.

"The Queen..." Ramsay took a deep breath so he wouldn't do anything foolish. "She doesn't drink much, does she?"

"No... Alyssa doesn't drink that often," Asher pulled a pretty blonde whore down onto his lap. "She's still young, it's easy to forget that."

"You've known her long?" Ramsay asked.

"Since she was nine or ten," Asher nodded. "Ever since the first time Eddard Stark brought her here."

"And now Alyssa Stark is the Queen of the North," the whore smiled brightly.

"That she is," Asher nodded again. "A very good one so far."

Ramsay wasn't blind, he saw how much the Northerners loved his wife. Even the whores and bastards loved her, as though they thought that she would return things back to the way they were when Eddard Stark was alive, or make it better somehow. They were definitely going to be pissed when he got back his wife. The thought of getting Alyssa back made him smile to himself a bit. The whore let out a gasp, pulling Ramsay away from his thoughts.

Alyssa's direwolf had gotten into the brothel, along with the Wildling woman who was always at Alyssa's side. Shadow went straight to Asher, then her attention went to Ramsay. The wolf remembered him immediately, her long tail began to wag as she laid down between Ramsay and Asher. The whore seemed extremely uncomfortable around the huge wolf. Asher Forrester looked more surprised that Shadow was even there.

"Alyssa is asleep," the Wildling woman looked relieved. "I'm glad she doesn't do that often. She is definitely a handful when she's been drinking."

"She's a handful sober," Asher chuckled. The_ fucking_ Forrester seemed to have a deep bond with Alyssa was deep, and the fact that Ramsay was hated by** everybody**, including his own wife, he knew he'd never have that with her.

"The little one is the handful," the Wildling woman claimed.

"Jess, this is Brandon Snow," Asher cleared his throat.

It took Ramsay a second to remember that_ he_ was Brandon Snow, but he smiled at the Wildling, Jess, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah..." Jess looked around and made a face. "This place smells like sex and shame, I'm going to go... somewhere else..."

"Go ahead, Jess, I don't even know why you came in here," Asher sighed.

"I was just following Shadow," the Wildling narrowed her eyes at Ramsay. She shook her head and then sighed, "I see she's where she wanted to be, so I'm going to find somewhere **I** want to be."

Ramsay watched the Wildling woman leave the brothel. There was something... off about Alyssa's little pet aside from her being a Wildling who definitely looked like one, Ramsay just couldn't place his finger on it. He moved his attention back to Asher, once again he wondered why the Forrester had pinned him as a sparring partner. Though it made his main goal easier.

"I have no idea how our Queen can be so comfortable around Jess," Asher took a large drink from his tankard. "The fact she's a Wildling alone makes me uneasy."

"Yet, Queen Alyssa doesn't feel that way?" Ramsay asked.

"Not at all," Asher chuckled. The Forrester stood up with the whore and smirked down at Ramsay, "I'll see you later, Brandon, I've got to put my gold to good use."

Ramsay nodded and took a drink off his own tankard of ale as he patted Shadow on the head. The direwolf knew exactly who he was, but at least she couldn't tell anyone. Shadow still liked him, but he was sure that the wolf wouldn't like him so much if her mistress was around. The more he thought about Alyssa, the more Ramsay wanted to give into his impulses.

"Just a little while longer," Ramsay told himself. Every single one of his muscles twitched with anticipation. "Just a little while longer.

**I had this ready last night, I was just waiting on the reviews. I have the next chapter ready, and I'm working on chapter 65, so the faster I get reviews for this chapter, the faster the next ones will come out, like always. And a very special thanks to those of you who reviewed, that's what keeps me going so fast on this. :)**


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four

**The Winter Wolf**

Three days... it had been three days and Alyssa_ still_ felt like shit. How long was she going to be hungover for? She knew that Prince Oberyn's daughters were among those who accompanied Alyssa to meet with Stannis Baratheon, she just hadn't been feeling well enough to properly meet the young women. They must have been two days away from where they were meeting with the King who wanted the Iron Throne.

"Some wine, my Queen?" Tyrion grinned at her.

"No," Alyssa closed her eyes. "How can you continue to drink?"

"Quite easily," Tyrion looked as though he was on top of the world.

"Oh, that doesn't sound very easy," Alyssa breathed out.

"I'm practiced at it," Tyrion chuckled.

"Lucky you," Alyssa glanced over at Arya, who was riding beside Shadow. The direwolf looked almost big enough to ride. The thought was quite entertaining. Alyssa smiled a bit, perhaps one day she would be able to do just that. The only thing that helped Alyssa was the cool air that blew on her face. It was going to snow soon, the chill in the air gave a warning, but it actually made Alyssa feel less sick to her stomach. Tyrion shrunk deeper into his fur cloak, making him even smaller than he actually was. Alyssa closed her eyes so she could burn the image into her mind, he looked like a fuzz ball on top of a horse. It took a lot of her self-control not to laugh at her brother by law. Jaime was just as likable as Tyrion, since Alyssa actually decided to give the lions a chance. Though they'd only had three days, they were doing an excellent job.

"Mind if I ride with you, Queen Alyssa?" Asher gave her one of his charming grins.

"Why do you want to ride with me now? I thought that you were bonding with your new friend," Alyssa returned his grin.

"Brandon's my sparring partner," Asher sighed. "Other than that, he likes to keep to himself. Shadow definitely likes him too."

"Really?" Alyssa frowned.

"Yes," Asher nodded.

That didn't sound like Shadow at all, the direwolf didn't just "like" a random stranger. Shadow was usually wary around people that she didn't know. Once everything was dealt with, she'd have to meet this Brandon Snow. Alyssa let out a breath, "How did you find Brandon Snow?"

"I walked right passed him and picked up the vibe that he needed a good fight as much as I did," Asher smirked. "I asked him if he wanted to spar, and now he's my sparring partner. At least the only one that gives me a challenge."

"Do you think that Stannis Baratheon will give up the North willingly?" Alyssa focused on Tyrion and Asher. She didn't want to think too hard on Shadow's behavior. Though it was relieving to know that Asher had his need to fight under control.

"He's after the Iron Throne," Tyrion took a drink off of his flask of wine.

"So is another," Asher stated.

"Ah yes, Varys mentioned that friend of yours," Tyrion smirked. "Daenerys Targaryen. Didn't she give you your portion of the men?"

"I helped her with a problem, and I offered to speak to you on her behalf," Asher said.

"And you're just telling me now?" Alyssa frowned at Asher.

"She doesn't plan on crossing the Narrow Sea anytime soon, and you wanted to deal with immediate issues," Asher pointed out.

"So, you were just waiting to tell me?" Alyssa's frown grew.

"You're in trouble," Arya smirked.

"Do you want to think about that right now?" Asher asked.

"Yes, I do, Asher Forrester," Alyssa stared at her best friend.

"Oh, you're fucked," Arya laughed out.

"Stay out of this, Arya Stark," Alyssa glared at her sister.

"Yes, I was going to wait until you had less to deal with," Asher sighed. "Is that something you really want to deal with immediately."

Alyssa bowed her head down in defeat, "No, but I would have wanted to know about it."

"I understand, would you like to discuss it now?" Asher offered.

Alyssa shook her head, "No, my brain already feels like it's going to explode."

Tyrion chuckled a bit, "Asher Forrester and I can discuss what he promised later."

"That sounds good," Alyssa nodded.

How was she going to handle everything that was on her plate? The Boltons, the Freys, the Lannisters in the south, Stannis Baratheon, Wildlings, and now the Mother of Dragons...it was almost too much for her to wrap her mind around. To even think about Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains... and whatever else she was being called, it was the hardest thing to wrap her mind around.

"Try not to stress over anything, my Queen, that's what your Small Council is for," Tyrion said gently, as though he could read Alyssa's mind.

She would worry about the Mother of Dragons later, for now, she would worry about her current issues. Even though she was told not to stress, that seemed to be exactly the only feeling she had at the moment.

**A very special thanks for the reviews. I am almost finished with chapter 65, soon I'll be working on chapter 66, so the faster this chapter gets reviewed, the faster the next one will come out. Maybe I'll even let out chapter 66 this evening if I get enough.**


	65. Chapter Sixty-Five

**The Wild Wolf**

She remained by Alyssa's side as they waited for Stannis Baratheon to arrive. He wasn't early, like the Imp had thought he would be. It was a shame that she didn't take Bronn up on his bet, Arya would have had some silver. The fact that the Red Woman was with Stannis Baratheon made Arya edgy. It was the chance that she had been waiting for. Excitement and anxiousness filled her. As if her "betrothed" could sense her feelings, Gendry cast a glance at Arya and forced a smile. Arya could tell that it was forced, because she knew her best friend's actual smile.

"Joffery, Cersei, Tywin Lannister, Illan Payne, Meryn Trant, the Mountain, the Red Woman, Walder Frey," Arya said her prayer as she played with Needle's hilt. She repeated herself several times, earning looks from almost everyone.

"Keep calm, Arya," Alyssa breathed out quietly as she could.

"If she gives me one reason..." Arya growled out a bit.

"You'll remain by Gendry's side," Alyssa stated, Arya could actually hear the order in her older sister's tone. "Only if they threaten us, can you do anything."

As soon as the words came out of Alyssa's mouth, that was exactly what Arya hoped far. She_ craved _for a reason to attack the Red Woman. It was no wonder that Alyssa insisted that Brienne of Tarth remain in Ironrath with Sansa. The way that Brienne spoke about Stannis, the woman would attack the King in an instant. That was exactly what Arya wanted to do to the Red Woman, but she didn't really want to risk earning Alyssa's wrath.

"Please let her do it," Arya closed her eyes.

"What?" Gendry asked.

"I'm just hoping something happens," Arya replied.

"I bet I can guess what," Gendry sighed.

"No, you can't," Arya frowned back at her best friend.

"I don't think that Stannis would be stupid enough to try to harm the Queen of the North," Gendry told Arya quietly.

"Shut up," Arya glared at her best friend.

"Is that how you're going to talk to him when you're married?" Bronn smirked.

"You shut up too," Arya turned her glare to her sister's sworn-sword.

Both of Arya's brothers by law started to laugh, as though they were entertained by her short conversation with Gendry. If she told them to "shut up"' she would run out of people to say it to. She bit down on her tongue and looked back at Alyssa. Decorated in furs and armed with a sword and her direwolf, Alyssa looked like one of the Queens of the North before the Targaryens came to Westros. She looked as though one of the statues came to life in the crypts of Winterfell had stepped out into the world. She was so beautiful, and Arya found herself in awe of her older sister. Most of the time, Alyssa dressed close to Arya's style, but at the moment, Alyssa looked like... a Queen. Part of Arya wished that she could clean up as good as Alyssa did. No silver, no gold, just furs and leathers. No Queen Arya had ever heard of dressed so simply. Not even Sansa dressed like Alyssa.

Arya was pulled from her thoughts the moment that riders came into view. Beside her, Gendry shifted uncomfortably, as though he thought that no one there would protect him from his uncle.

"He'll try to intimidated you into bending the knee," Tyrion warned Alyssa.

"He can** try**," Alyssa's voice was strange, "and try to keep Gendry out of sight until I tell King Stannis of my arrangements."

"Of course, Your Grace," Tyrion glanced over at Arya and Gendry with a smirk on his face. It wasn't the first time Arya felt the urge to poke the dwarf with Needle, but the urge to poke someone else with Needle was greater. A wave of hatred washed over Arya the second she saw the Red Woman, Lady Melisandra beside a grim looking man, who must have been Stannis Baratheon.

The moment that Alyssa and Stannis locked eyes, tension filled the air. Arya was confused when Stannis Baratheon gave Alyssa a fake smile, "Queen Alyssa..." he didn't hide the bitterness in his voice,"shall we speak privately?"

**A very special thanks for the reviews! By now you all know it's inspirational! As always, the more feedback I get on this chapter, the faster the next one will come out.**


	66. Chapter Sixty-Six

**The Winter Wolf**

Stannis Baratheon was an intimiating man, even when he wasn't trying to be. By "privately", Alyssa had thought he meant just the two of them, but apparently Lady Melisandra was included in whatever Stannis wished to say.

"You're looking a lot better since I last saw you," the Red Woman at Alyssa.

"The truth does wonderous things," Alysssa stated. Lady Melisandra made her feel uneasy.

"As does being reunited with your sisters," the Red Woman said.

"Yes," Alyssa forced a smile.

"Is it true that you have two Lannisters with you?" Stannis Baratheon asked.

"You certianly keep strange company," Lady Melisandra smiled.

"Enough with the small talk, there's something that you wish to discuss?" Alyssa took a deep breath.

"Your claim on the North," Stannis smirked a bit.

"What about it?" Alyssa frowned.

"The Starks _are_ Wardens of the North," Stannis stated.

"The Starks were the Kings and Queens of the North before the Targaryens came along," Alyssa held her head high.

Stannis looked over at Lady Melisandra was smiling brightly, "You have no intention on bending the knee, do you?"

"You already know the answer to that, King Stannis," Alyssa stood her ground.

"So why did you agree to meet with me?" Stannis narrowed his eyes at her.

Alyssa felt a twinkle enter her eyes as she smiled at the King. She was glad that Tyrion had held off on spreading the news about Arya's betrothal to Gendry. Stannis and his Red Priestess had no idea, unless Lady Melisandra could see everrything with her fire magic. Alyssa held her head high as she continued to smile at the King and the woman who seemed to have Stannis Baratheon blindly following her.

"I thought that you would like to know that I may have done something that _should_ join our Houses as your brother originally planned," Alyssa's smile grew.

A feeling of smug happinesss filled Alyssa as she watched Stannis and Lady Melisandra exchange a look of confusion, letting her know that Lady Melisandra didn't see that.

"What did you do?" Lady Melisandra narrowed her knowing green eyes at Alyssa.

"I betrothed Arya Stark to one of Robert Baratheon's sons," Alyssa kept her eyes on Stannis.

"My brother had no legitimate children," Stannis stated bluntly.

"I know that, Your Grace," Alyssa's smile grew brighter. "Thad didn't stop me from legitimizing him."

Stannis Baratheon raised an eyebrow at Alyssa, he didn't look very happy at all, "You would marr your own sister off to a Bastard?"

"He's no Bastard now," Alyssa's smile felt like it grew even more.

"You're bluffing, after being married to a Bastard yourself, you should-" Stannis stared.

"Starks don't bluff, and I wouldn't go comparing your nephew to Ramsay Bolton," Alyssa's smile vanished. "I'm dead serious about the betrothal. They both agreed to do it willingly, and I don't plan to break it."

"This Bastard..." the Red Woman tilted her head a bit, "his name wouldn't happen to be 'Gendry', would it?"

"As a matter of fact, it is Gendry **Baratheon**," Alyssa clapped sarcastically.

"I need him," Stannis' demeanor changed suddenly.

"For what? Your Red Priestess' little fire magic?" Alyssa eyed Stannis for a long moment, and then she shook her head. "No, Gendry _will_ marry Arya."

"When?" Stannis was challanging her. "The end of winter?"

Alyssa twitched a bit, she could already see where this was all going. She forced herself to smile, "When would work for you, _King _Stannis?"

"Tomorrow," Stannis smiled, as though he had won. "How does that sound to you, _Queen _Alyssa?"

Alyssa studied Stannis for a moment, she could tell he was testing her. Why? He could have the Iron Throne, all Alyssa wanted was to give the North a ruler it **needed**. That ruler wasn't Stannis Baratheon. Keeping her resolve, Alyssa brightened her smile, "That sounds wonderful."

An awkward silence filled the air, Stannis had a strange look on his face, as though he was weighing the options in front of him. Alyssa's eyes wandered over to the other woman and young girl that was with Stannis' men. The little girl... Alyssa had heard about Shireen Baratheon being cured of Grey-Scale. Alyssa saw the way the woman-who must have been Queen Selyse of House Florent-looked at the little princess... it was the same exact resentful hatred that Catelyn Stark had looked at Jon Snow with, Alyssa would recognize that look anywhere. Before she could think too much on it, Stannis made a small noise that pulled Alyssa's attention back to him.

"You've thought this through," she was surprised when Stannis Baratheon smiled at her. "Jon Snow told me to expect the unexpected with you."

"So you're not surprised by any of this?" Alyssa said. "You came here not even expecting me to bend the knee?"

"The moment the news came of what you did to Roose Bolton, I knew that you wouldn't," Stannis leaned back, as though he was thinking.

"You help King Stannis claim the Iron Throne, you... may keep the North," Lady Melisandra said.

Alyssa saw Stannis Baratheon close his eyes as her own gray eyes glared at the Red Woman, "I _may_ keep the North? No matter what, you **need** a Stark in the North." She couldn't believe how defensive she got over Lady Melisandra's comment.

"Would you like help reclaiming the North, and more help when winter officially comes down on Westros?" Stannis asked.

"Only if I can get the help offered by you, without bending the knee," Alyssa stated.

"We'll discuss that after your sister is married to Gendry 'Baratheon'," Stannis smirked.

"A bit of advice," Alyssa started to walk away from Stannis and his Red Priestess, "_if_ I were you, I would keep away from Gendry and Arya... especially Arya."

A large part of Alyssa wished that she could do that as well. Arya wasn't the best person to piss off, especially with the vendictive streak that was in the little wolf. On the bright-side, there wasn't anything around that Arya could stuff with sheep shit. Still, out of Sansa and Arya, Alyssa would have prefered to face Sansa's anger. She was much more predictable than her younger sister at least.

Alyssa walked as slowly as she could back to Tyrion, Arya, and everyone else who had cam along. They looked curious, and Alyssa knew what they wanted to know. Out of everything that was going on, Alyssa felt as though she'd rather face Roose and Ramsay Bolton rather than face her own sister. There was no way that Arya was going to be very happy with Alyssa once she found out what was going to happen tomorrow.

"So..." Tyrion frowned at her as she got closer.

"What happened? Is she going to form an alliance?" Arya asked curiously.

"First, I have to push something forward by a lot," Alyssa made sure that Bronn was between Arya and her.

"What?" Arya looked concerned.

"Now... don't hate me," Alyssa gave her a smile, "but it's your wedding tomorrow."

**A very special thanks to those of you who have favorited/followed/reviewed. Like yesterday, I have the next chapter ready and I'm working on the next one. Feedback will get chapter 67 and possibly 68 out today.**


	67. Chapter Sixty-Seven

**The Bull**

"I hope you have a lot of patience, Gendry, I'm sure that your bride will be a handful for you," Tyrion Lannister chuckled.

"Trust me, I know," Gendry glanced over at Arya, who was checking out the Sand Snaks' weapons. Somehow, she had been convinced to actually wear a dress. It was the first time that he'd ever seen her actually look like a girl.

"I belive she may be... jealous, if I know women," Asher placed his arm around Gendry. Then he looked around, "Have any of you seen where Alyssa went?"

Gendry frowned as he looked around as well. He hadn't even noticed that his new sister by law had left, everyone kept distracting him. Bronn and Jaime looked confused as well, letting Gendry know that he wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed Alyssa's absense. Out of everyone around Gendry, Tyrion Lannister was the only one who wasn't confused.

"The Queen went to be alone for a spell," Tyrion replied. He pointed to a section of trees, "I believe that she's over there somewhere."

"Thanks, Dwarf," Asher smirked before he ran off in the direction that Lord Tyrion had pointed in.

"If you'll excuse me, Mlord," Gendry sighed as he made his way over to Arya... his wife. It was alomst as if he was in a dream. He loved Arya, she was his only friend for the longest time, but he had never thought once that he would be **married** to Arya Stark. She was too good for him. He had promised that he would keep Arya Stark in the North, and he promised that he wouldn't go after the Iron Throne as Robert Baratheon's heir-he didn't want to be a king anyways.

"I thought that I'd give my congradulations, Gendry," Stannis stopped him suddenly. "A Stark and a Baratheon joined in marriage, it's something that should have happened long ago."

To farther Gendry's confusion, his uncle walked away with a smirk on his usually grim face. He moved as fast as he could to Arya's side, the least that he could do was spend the rest of the celebration with his wife. More than once, Gendry had seen Arya glarring daggers at Lady Melisandra, as though she was still jealous of the Red Woman. Gendry had hoped that as soon as they said their vows, Arya would just... let go of what had happened. She didn't even seem to be happy to be married to him. She was the youngest Stark, and their engagement hadn't been near as long as he thought it would have lasted.

"I wish you a long and happy marriage, Arya," Jess smiled brightly as she passed them.

Arya made a face and looked at Gendry, then back over at Lady Melisandra. A low growl came from his best friend, Gendry frowned at her, "Are you okay?"

"Let's get one thing clear right now," Arya's gray eyes turned to Gendry. "You will **not** pull what your father did on Cersei. I will not share my husband with anyone else, and if you _do_ bed another, I'll kill you both."

Gendry blinked several times, he never once met his father, he had hardly been married to Arya for an hour, and she was already comparing him to a man he never got to meet. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knew that Robert Baratheon had many Bastards, and Gendry could only assume that she was definitely still jealous over what had happened with Lady Melisandra. He took a deep breath, wishing he knew how to handle a situation like this, "I'll hold you to that."

His words made Arya smirk a little bit, as they walked towards the tent that they were to share, the tension that came from Ayra intensified.

Once they were alone in their tent, Gendry grabbed Arya and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. For some reason, she didn't respond to his kiss like she had the first time they kissed once they became man and wife. He pulled away and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"If that _bitch_ so much as looks at you wrong, I'll poke her eyes out with Needle," Arya promised Gendry, making him smile. He knew that was a promise she would keep, and for some reason, that made him feel safer than being around an entire army.

**Okay, so I skipped the wedding part, mainly because I've already gone through it with Alyssa. And I skipped the bedding, because... well I don't feel comfortable writting that for Arya right now. She's way too young to write out like that, so I did what came between. I would love feedback on this chapter, even though the next chapter is already posted. Please and thank you all :)**


	68. Chapter Sixty-Eight

**The Winter Wolf**

"Are you starting a new tradition for Stark women?" Asher smirked the moment he found Alyssa under a tree, watching the celebrations from a distance.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa frowned at her best friend.

"Please don't make me say it," Asher sat beside her. "The last thing I want to do is sound like an ass in front of _my_ Queen."

"You do that anyways," Alyssa joked. "Is Arya still pissed at me?"

"She'll get over it," Asher chuckled.

"Now, what did you mean by 'starting a new tradition for Stark women'?" Alyssa crossed her arms.

"It's just a stroke of chance that **both** Arya and you got married to Bastards, right?" Asher glanced at her.

"You _really_ are an ass," Alyssa shook her head. "I didn't realize that Ramsay was-is a Bastard, and on top of it all, I believe that Gendry will make Arya happy."

"So it's not just for an alliance with Stannis Baratheon?" Asher asked.

"You know, I should knock your teeth out for saying that," Alyssa said, making Asher laugh.

"Why did you come over here to hide?" Asher raised an eyebrow once he had sobered.

"I'm **not** hiding," Alyssa lied.

"Bullshit," Asher smiled at Alyssa. "The moment you got your chance, you vanished."

"I'm hiding from my feelings," Alyssa admitted to her best friend.

"Your feelings about what?" Asher asked.

Alyssa shook her head, "It's stupid."

"I doubt that," Asher gave her one of his silly grins.

"Did I do the right thing making them get married now?" Alyssa changed the subject as quickly as she could.

"You're talking about Arya and Gendry getting married much sooner than expected?" Asher tilted his head a bit. Alyssa nodded and he laughed, "If I thought that it was a horrible idea, I would have told you so."

"That's better than what I thought you were going to say," Alyssa glanced over at the celebration. Arya and Gendry had vanished from sight, "Is Gendry bedding Arya?"

"I believe so," Asher nodded.

"Fuck!" Alyssa breathed out.

Asher smiled brightly, "You know, I really **do** love it when you talk like that."

"Please tell me that everything is running smoothly," Alyssa focused on something other than the fact that she had avoided her sister through the entire celebration.

"There's nothing to worry about, Alyssa," Asher's smile grew. "I don't think anyone would dare try anything with that wolf of yours running around on the loose."

"You're very helpful, Asher," Alyssa rolled her eyes. "You know, there were many simpler ways of saying that shit."

"And there's the words I _love_ to hear you say," Asher chuckled.

"Shut up," Alyssa leaned back against the tree. "Go and have fun, Asher, the Gods know the next time we'll be able to celebrate like this."

"Come and join the celebration soon," Asher grinned as he stood. "After all, you have no more sisters that you can marry off."

Alyssa nodded, "I'll be there in a bit."

"I'll see you in about an hour," Asher grinned as he walked back over to the rather large celebration.

Alyssa closed her eyes and tried to relax. She **should** track down Stannis Baratheon to discuss an alliance between their thrones, but the small break she was taking was much needed. She couldn't be weak in front of Stannis Baratheon, not if she wanted to make the alliance work and be treated as an equil. Through the entire day, Stannis had been... pleasant, as though he already knew exactly what he was going to do. He'd been polite to Alyssa, and everyone who had accompanied her, which wasn't entirely the stag's style. Either the alliance was something he wanted, or he was coming up with an alternitive plan. Lady Melisandra took Alyssa's advice and had remained by Stannis Baratheon's side though everything up until Alyssa had left the celebration to be alone. There were just too many Southerners around, and if she wanted a clear head when she spoke to Stannis, she needed to feel... less guilty.

It was growing darker faster than usual, another sign of winter, but Alyssa continued to watch the celebration from her seat under the tree. It was amusing to watch from a distance. Tyrion was mingling with Prince Oberyn, Ellaria Sand, Oberyn's daughters, and King Stannis, while Bronn and Jaime seemed to be in a very interesting discussion with Stannis' Hand, Ser Davos. It was about time for her to rejoin Arya's celebration, even if the newly-wed couple had already retired for the evening.

Alyssa stood and stretched out a bit. She went to take a step forward and felt a blade on the back of her neck. Instantly, she froze, her gray eyes went wide, and she scanned around the celebration for someone to look in her direction. Who was behind her? Alyssa's stomach turned, had Stannis sent one of his men to assassinate her?

"We both know that you'll be dead before anyone of them could ever reach you," a man's voice said from behind her.

Her blood went cold, she _knew_ that voice. Alyssa shivered, "Ramsay."

She kept her back to him. Mentally, she cried out for help, wishing that someone, _anyone_, would hear it. By the sound of his voice, she could tell that Ramsay was smiling, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

**I was going to hold off on this, but the oppertunity for Ramsay was just _there_. As always, the more reviews the last chapter and this chapter get, another may be out today :)**


	69. Chapter Sixty-Nine

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He was estatic, she hadn't called his bluff, and she wasn't putting up a fight. _Yet_. She walked in front of him, away from her men and protection, and best of all, no one had even noticed that she was really missing now. Ramsay had a skip in his step, not surprised the slightest bit that Alyssa wasn't happy at all.

"Where are you taking me?" her voice was cold.

Ramsay smiled, it was the first time since before she left that she had actually spoken to him, "I moved my horse out here when I saw you wander off alone." He watched Alyssa stiffen, and his smile widened, "Then I'm taking you home."

He smirked as he watched her shiver again, "You know that your father will kill me if he sees me again."

"I know," Ramsay chuckled a bit. She was smart, though he wasn't taking her to Roose Bolton. Not after how fucking long he waited to get to her. He heard a small gasp come from his wife, then she held her composure high, acting as though the thought of returning to Winterfell didn't bother her. She was expecting him to do something to her, to Ramsay's amusement, she was tormenting herself.

"How long have you been around my men?" her question amused him immediately.

"Long enough to know everyone under your command," Ramsay smiled as soon as he heard his horse. He grabbed Alyssa's hand, he knew that he had to keep them moving. "I ended up waiting for the perfect oppertunity to get you back. I _had_ one, but I wasn't going to deal with you drunk."

Alyssa looked at him, even in the dark, he could tell that her eyes were wide. She must have had some clue to the fact he'd been in her camp as long as the Karstarks. He stopped at his horse and grabbed a leather strip from his bag. He turned to face his wife, and smiled when he saw the look of fear on her face.

"You're going to flay me, aren't you?" her question almost made him laugh.

"After all the trouble you've put me through, I should," Ramsay smirked as he bound Alyssa's hands together. He lifted her onto his horse and jumped on after her. "Lucky for you, I'm not in the flaying mood."

"You're saving me for your father?" her body stiffened as he forced her to lean against him.

Ramsay didn't answer her, she could scare herself on her own. His smirk widened, "If I were you, I'd worry more about what **I** will do to you, rather than my father."

"And what do you plan to do to me, Lord _Snow_," Alyssa snipped at him.

Ramsay clenched his jaw, he knew fully that if she screamed, both armies would come rushing to her rescue, so he pulled her against him tightly, "I'm a **Bolton** and _your_ husband, and you're **my** wife. Until the end of your days."

Alyssa went completely quiet. If she was reading into his words, she probably felt foolish for not calling his bluff. He smiled as he kept ahold of her. There was tons of tension between them, but Ramsay felt even better than when he was made into a Bolton. It was almost as good as their wedding night, when he had taken her innocence. Ramsay didn't think that anything could wreck his mood at the moment, even if he was to get into a fight, that would only brighten his night even more than it already was.

"You do realize that you'll be dead the moment my men get their hands on you?" he could have sworn that his wife was smiling.

He squeezed Alyssa roughly until a painful gasp came from her. He placed his mouth beside her ear and huffed out, "I know you're talking about your 'best friend', Asher Forrester."

A small laugh came from his wife, he could tell that the wolf he'd been craving to see was fully out. Even her voice had changed, "You haven't been around **that** long if you think that Asher Forrester is the _only_ one who would kill you."

Ramsay let out a laugh, unable to help himself. There was the reason he liked her, she was entertaining. He knew that she would be even more entertaining now that the wolf was out, he just needed to ensure she didn't leave him ever _again_. Without him wrecking that pretty form of hers. Whatever she had heard about him while with the Forresters had helped him more than he could have ever hoped for. Though he hadn't seen any of Alyssa's Queensguard spar, the only one he knew would be a problem for sure was Asher Forrester. The thought of fighting Asher Forrester made Ramsay crave it even more. After all the sparring they had done together while he was "Brandon Snow", he knew that it would be one Hell of a fight.

"Let's get one thing clear between us now," Ramsay cleared his throat, hoping that all it would take is several threats. "If you don't try anything stupid, you won't get hurt."

"Is that a promise?" the wolf was still out, much to Ramsay's delight.

"If you try to run away from me, I'll break your _fucking_ legs," Ramsay growled into his wife's ear. "Good luck running then."

Alyssa stiffened again, a sense of self-satisfaction filled Ramsay. Once he knew that he didn't have to worry about his wolf running off on him, he knew that she'd really be fun then. She was holding onto a hope that her Queensguard would catch up to them, Ramsay could sense it. For a woman who knew how to use a weapon, Alyssa was slightly foolish for just having her Queensguard for protection. A fucking great job they were doing. It was almost too much fun for Ramsay to know that no one even realized that he'd been running around so close to his wife. For a moment, he thought that his wolf was done, until she let out a loud sigh.

"If I _don't _run, you'll take me to your father," Alyssa stated coldly.

"My father _would_ be disappointed if I didn't take you to him," Ramsay smiled.

He had spent his entire life sucking up to his father, even though Roose Bolton clearly had no love for him and used him as a pawn to use as he needed, and was possibly expecting him to return Alyssa to Winterfell and flay her, Ramsay wasn't going to destroy his wolf's wild beauty. If he absolutely had to, he'd break her spirit entirely. This was going to be a very interesting trip to the Dreadfort.

**Thanks for the reviews! The same thing goes with this chapter. :) Hard to believe the next chapter will be 70, so let's try to get those reviews so I can post it! I'm almost done working on it! *Hint***


	70. Chapter Seventy

**The Commander**

Asher found himself cornered by Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the Queen, and Ser Jaime Lannister, to talk about "important matters", which seemed to include drinking some wine. They'd gone over the topics of how many men they had under Alyssa Stark's banner, how they believed the alliance with Stannis Baratheon was going to work wout, the chances the handful of Prince Oberyn's daughters joining Alyssa's "Queensguard", and many other things that didn't really seem to matter at the moment. Asher had a feeling that Tyrion Lannister wanted to discuss something else, but the dwarf was hard to read.

"Queen Alyssa refuses to discuss this, but once Ramsay Bolton is out of the picture, would you be willing to court the Queen?" Tyrion asked, as though just getting to the main reason he wanted to talk to Asher in the first place.

Asher choaked on the wine, the dwarf was back on this kick? "What?"

"He's asking if you'd marry Alyssa Stark," Prince Oberyn's eldest, Obara Sand took the flask from Asher.

"Yeah, I got that, I just can't believe he had the balls to say it," Asher was still caughing.

"I'm waiting," Tyrion waved his flask around.

"I've already gone through all of this with Alyssa," Asher told the Imp.

"And now you can go through it with me," Tyrion smiled.

"The answer is 'yes'," Asher nodded.

Tyrion's eyes twinkled in the fire light as his smile grew, "I take it you wouldn't do it for her throne."

"I want Alyssa's _happiness_, nothing else, and if me marrying her is the only way I can accomplish that, so be it," Asher grabbed his flask back from the Sand Snake and took a large drink. If he got his mind a little more fuzzy, then there was a _possiblity_ that Tyrion would become easier to talk to about the issue of Alyssa remarrying once Ramsay was gone, and the slim possiblity that she would even want to remarry. As he gulped down the wine, he saw the Red Priestess rush out of her tent in a hurry, and she had a look of concern on her face as she went to Stannis Baratheon's side. Asher lowered the flask when he saw Stannis frown, and then his eyes met with Asher's. His stomach turned, something was seriously wrong. His feeling was only confermed when Stannis and his Red Priestess made their way over to Asher, Obara Sand, Tyrion, and Jaime Lannister. Lady Melisandra's face only seemed to grow more concerned the closer she got to them.

"Where is your Queen?" Stannis asked them.

Asher froze and looked at the pitch black area Alyssa had been earlier. She couldn't still be out there, could she? "She _was_ over there," Asher pointed out.

"Then it's already happened," Lady Melisandra looked at Stannis.

"What happened?" Asher frowned.

"I t's too dark to send anyone after them," Stannis sighed.

"That's what he was counting on," the Red Priestess stated, making Asher even more confused.

He wasn't the only one, Tyrion glared at the two outsiders, "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

Immediately, Asher could tell that Stannis Baratheon didn't really care for the way that Tyrion spoke to him. It was Lady Melisandra who spoke up, "The Bastard has collected his wife."

The moment the words left her mouth, Asher was running to where he had last seen Alyssa. Jaime followed close behind, but it was for nothing. Alyssa wasn't even there. Alyssa... she had to be around _somewhere_, the Red Priestess just had to be wrong. Ramsay Bolton couldn't have taken Alyssa unnoticed... could he?

"Spread out, she has to be somewhere around the camp," Asher breathed out, knowing that he was probably wrong.

"What are you going to do?" Jaime asked him as they moved back towards the camp.

"I'm going to find some help, and go look around the trees for her," Asher breathed out.

"Do you believe that she's really gone? That..." Jaime's voice trailed off.

"If we don't find Alyssa soon, then I'll believe that she's gone," Asher stated as they separated and he moved quickly towards where Brandon Snow had set up camp. The area looked as though no one had been there in hours, but it was hard to really tell in the dark.

Brandon Snow's horse was missing, which alarmed Asher, a bad feeling entered him suddenly. Asher moved cautiously over to Brandon's tent and peaked inside. It was too dark, Asher moved over to a fire, lit a torch, and went back to Brandon's tent. It was empty, it was as though nothing had been put into it in the first place. Where the fuck did Brandon go? Asher stepped fully into the tent and looked around. There was no way someone could just vanish.

As Asher turned to leave, he spotted a piece of fabric hanging beside the entrance flap of the tent. Frowning, he grabbed the fabric and held it up to the fire light. There was some kind of design on it. As his eyes adjusted to the horrible lighting, he bagan to see a red "X" design, as though it was a taunt. Instantly, Asher became pissed, a wave of anger washed over him as he fully realized what he was holding. It was a Bolton "X" that was on the fabric, and as Lady Melisandra's words replayed in his mind, he felt like an idiot for not seeing the truth much sooner. The son-of-a-bitch had definitely pulled a fast one on Asher. Brandon Snow **was** Ramsay Bolton, the fucking Bastard of Bolton, the fucker who had killed Ethan...

"FUCK!" Asher shouted as he rushed out of the tent. He threw the torch onto the tent, setting it in flames. The fucker was going to pay for everything.

**Okay, so I'm working on chapter 71, it should be ready in the morning, so get those reviews out or I may hold onto it for a spell. I know most of you were probably hoping for Alyssa's chapter to be this one, but I had to do Asher's reaction on the whole thing. I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I've been enjoying writing it.**


	71. Chapter Seventy-One

**The Winter Wolf**

She was exhausted, she had been up all night because she didn't trust Ramsay Bolton one bit. Ramsay had gagged her hours ago, because everytime she spoke to him, she addressed him as "Lord Snow", fully aware that she was pissing him off. It served him right. One, for making her fall for his bluff. And two, for continuing to bluff-threatening her and acting as though he was going to hurt her. She gave the reactions that she figured he wanted to get from her. He was so absorbed in his own little world, he didn't even search Alyssa for any weapons, and he had no idea that she knew that he was bluffing about harming her. If the Bastard was truly going to hurt her, he would have done it already.

"If I ungag you, will you stop being a pain in my ass?" Ramsay asked her. Alyssa nodded, mainly because there was more that she wanted to voice, and she knew that she would be able to do it before he got the gag back on her. Besides, it would be nice to relax her jaw. His blue eyes narrowed at her, able to see her now that it was morning, then he shook his head, "I don't believe you, but I'm getting bored, and I **don't** do bored."

The moment the gag came off, Alyssa felt her jaw pop. She let out a relieved sigh and tried to adjust herself. Ramsay pulled her closer to him even more, **if** that was even possible. The only one who was enjoying themselves was Ramsay. She let out a sigh as she looked past him, "Thank you." _Lord Snow_.

"You're still mad at me," Ramsay's blue eyes flashed a bit. "Were you planning on telling me extactly why?"

"You're a liar," Alyssa stated.

"A very good one," Ramsay gave her a knowing smile, "but I know that's not why you're mad at me."

Alyssa felt her mood darken, she glared at him with her gray eyes, "I liked you and you tricked me into liking you." His smile widened as she spoke, "You murdered Ethan Forrester."

"_And_ there's the real reason," Ramsay chuckled. "Yes... but I _didn't_ harm anyone in your family. I had more than one oppertunity to hurt **both** of your sisters, your direwolf, but I didn't do it. I kept myself under control." Alyssa gawked at him for his poor choice of words. He was toying around with her, taunting her in almost a child-like manner with a horrible twist. Shadow... she hadn't seen her wolf since the night before. Shadow wouldn't willing stay away from Alyssa for so long. Her stomach turned, where was Shadow? "Since I'm speaking of how I had myself under control, you should know, I _could_ have killed Asher Forrester many times while sparring with him," Ramsay chuckled.

Sparring? _No...he couldn't be_... "You're 'Brandon Snow'?"

"You looked **right** at me," Ramsay seemed pleased.

"You arrived with Alys Karstark," Alyssa frowned.

"You catch on quick," Ramsay gave her a cocky smile.

"But Asher-" Alyssa started.

"Is _one_ of three Forresters who don't know me by sight. If he got my message... that will change," Ramsay laughed.

"Your message?" Alyssa was confused.

"A taunt, to let him know I got you back," the conversation seemed to make him happy. If he gave up his cover, then Asher would know **exactly** who he wanted to kill. Taunting Asher Forrester was a huge mistake on Ramsay's part, but Alyssa wasn't going to tell him that.

Alyssa rubbed her leg with her bound hand and felt the dagger in her boot. Bronn, being the crook that he was, advised her to wear a dagger in her boot through the wedding, and she had completely forgotten that she had even had it. She felt herself smile a bit, "As I told you last night, Asher Forrester isn't the only one you should worry about."

"We've already gone through this, and the topic is starting to bore me," Ramsay let out a yawn.

"You think that you're forgiven for what you did to the Forresters?" Alyssa frowned.

"At least I wasn't the one who stabbed your brother through the heart," Ramsay smirked.

"Dispite waht you believe," Alyssa turned her back to her husband, "the Forresters **are** my family, Lord Snow."

"You're just trying to stay mad at me," Ramsay chuckled, "and you _lied_ to me, you know that I hate being called 'Snow'."

"And I hate liars and men who take the lives of defensless children," Alyssa seethed out.

"You _want_ honesty? What about the women I've hunted?" Ramsay purred into her ear, trying to frighten her. "Like _Tansy_."

It worked a little bit. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Tansy... he had hunted the sweet girl... Tansy was dead? Her jaw clenched as she remembered how happy Myranda had been when Tansy had "left" the Dreadfort, and how jealous and panicked Myranda had been when Alyssa had agreed to marry Ramsay. She _needed_ to get away from him! No matter the cost. She didn't even think it through, she took a deep breath, and then she flung her head back, hitting his face. The force knocked him from the horse, Alyssa had been leaning against him, making Ramsay take her down with him. Fortunately, he made a soft landing for her. Alyssa rolled off of him as he gasped for air, and moved far enough from him that he wouldn't be able to grab her immediately. She grabbed the dagger from her boot and moved several steps forward, away from Ramsay, she'd undo her bindings when she got far enough from him. Something hard hit her on the back of the head, darkness swallowed her before she even hit the ground.

* * *

She was walking beside Arya, how the Hell was that even possible? Had she been dreaming the entire time? If so, how was she up and walking around? Alyssa felt strange, not herself, almost as if she was in someone else's skin. Ayra looked at her and frowned, "Why couldn't you have protected Alyssa?"

Alyssa tilted her head a bit, _I am Alyssa._

"I shouldn't blame you, Shadow, you were too busy making sure that everyone kept calm," Arya sighed. _Shadow? How can she think that I'm Shadow._

"I'm to escort you back to Ironrath," Gendry sighed. "Along with Queen Selyse and Princess Shireen."

"What? No, I'm going to help look for Alyssa," Arya stated and moved quickly to where the men had gathered.

Alyssa ran over the men who served her, they all jumped back the moment that they saw her. Tyrion looked extremely nervous, "Asher, can you pull back the direwolf? She'd swallow me in a bite."

Alyssa looked at her reflection in Tyrion Lannister's eyes, she _was_ Shadow. How was that possible? At the moment, that didn't matter, she needed to get their attention somehow. Let them know that it was her. But how... **Jess**! Alyssa whirled around searching for her Wildling handmaiden, if anyone would know who she was, it would be a Wildling, right? She ran as fast as Shadow's four legs could carry her, which was **fast**. She looked everywhere. Then, she saw the Wildling at the edge of the camp. _Please, please Jess, know who I am! _She had a little trouble slowing down and slid as she stopped. Jess glanced at her, and frowned.

"What are you up to Shadow?" Jess asked. Alyssa nudged the Wildling, but that was one of Shadow's characteristics. She backed away and started to chase her tail crazily, knowing that Shadow didn't to that. Jess' frown grew, "That's odd..." Alyssa stopped spinning, dizzy and tried to focus on the Wildling as Asher, Bronn, Jaime, Beskha, and three of Oberyn's daughters came running up to the commotion she was creating. Jess' eyes widened, "Alyssa?"

Alyssa let out several excited barks, _YES!_

"I should have realized that you had a Warg bond with Shadow," Jess grinned. _No, that wasn't right. I would have known if I was like Jess_.

"Why the fuck are you calling-" Asher started.

"Do you know where you are?" Jess asked Alyssa, cutting Asher off.

Alyssa darted around and nipped Asher's boot for not checking up on her. Asher jumped back, "I guess we'll be following... Alyssa to find... Alyssa?"

"She shouldn't stay in Shadow's mind that long," Jess knelt beside Alyssa. "I wonder what could have triggered this. Maybe Shadow will catch her sent and follow."

"No one is going to believe this," Asher breathed out.


	72. Chapter Seventy-Two

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He didn't think that he had hit her **that** hard, but Alyssa was still out cold. Learning his lesson, Ramsay searched his rebellious wife for any more weapons, he was suprised that she had only the dagger. She had been a fool, trying to get away from him like that. Sure, he had been pissed once he caught his breath, but after she'd been out of it for a couple of hours, he was calm enough to find the whole situation entertaining. He cradled her in his arms so he could see her face, which looked extremely peaceful as she slept. He had plands for his wolf, she would learn that her place was _always_ at his side, baring **his** children, and he had no intention on ever allowing his father around Alyssa. Especially not if his feelings were telling him the truth about Alyssa. If his feelings were right, he was going to have to be a little more careful with his wife. If not, he was going to have to try harder.

He watched her stir in his arms as they rode. Just to be safe, he tightened his hold on Alyssa. Ramsay was going to make sure that she didn't pull a fast one on him again. She had fooled him once, and his ribs were _still_ in pain. There was no way in the Seven Hells that his wild little wife was going to fool him a second time. Alyssa stirred even more in his arms, a sleepy moan came from her lips. Though the sound was purely normal, Ramsay couldn't help but become arroused by the sound of her moan. He kept his eyes on Alyssa, ignoring his cock.

"You're awake," Ramsay smirked when her eyes finally opened.

His smirk grew when she let out a groan, he imagined she had one Hell of a headache. He held her closer to him, cradling her in his arms, making sure his face was away from the back of Alyssa's head. She looked slightly dazed, as though she didn't know where she was. Finally, the Stark gray eyes met with his blue ones, his tricky wolf didn't show any emotion as she stared back at him.

"I'm surprised my feet aren't bound," Alyssa said dryly.

"Oh, I thought about it," Ramsay smiled at his wife.

She still showed no emotion, "Why didn't you?"

"Let's just say... it's for my own amusement," Ramsay's smile darkened. She reamained completey still in his arms, her face didn't give away any of her emotions. He craved to know what she was actually thinking, now that she knew she wouldn't get away from him so easily. Perhaps his wife had no idea what she was even feeling at the moment. He let out a breath, "What the fuck were you thinking when you knocked us from the horse?"

"I didn't think it through," Alyssa looked forward, almost so she didn't have to look at Ramsay.

He clenched his jaw, a wave of anger flooded him, and he moved his arm so she was forced to look at him, "It's going to be a long ride home, if you don't listen to me."

Confusion covered her face, but only for a split second, then her emotionless mask went back up, "Then it's going to be an awefully long trip." Ramsay was about to say something, when his wife sighed, "Why _did_ you come after me?"

"You _belong_ to me," Ramsay stated the obvious answer.

"So... you're upset that one of your toys got away from you?" Alyssa's gray eyes flashed.

Ramsay let out a laugh, "If you were just one of my toys, you'd be getting dragged behind my horse, and then I would hunt you down for all the trouble you've caused me."

"If I'm not your toy, then what am I?" Alyssa asked coldly, not phased by his words, but Ramsay could tell that she really did want to know.

"You're my wife," Ramsay stated.

"That doesn't mean shit," Alyssa said in her dull tone.

Ramsay chuckled a bit, if only the wolf had fully come out before she discovered the truth. It only made him wish to possess her even more. Body, mind, _and_ soul. Sadly, now that she had no trust for him, it was going to take him longer to ensure that she **never** left him again. He tilted his head a little and let out a sigh as he gave her the truth, "I believe that you're perfect for me. I've believed that for a long time now."

Alyssa shook her head, "Perhaps one of your toys was the girl for you."

"None of them were," Ramsay gave her a dark smile, "besides, you're just like me in so many ways."

"I'm **nothing** like you," Alyssa glared at him.

"Then tell me you didn't enjoy slaughtering the Freys, that you didn't enjoy flaying and mutilating my father," Ramsay looked down at her, daring her to argue with him.

When she didn't reply, Ramsay's lips twisted into a smile before he savagely claimed Alyssa's lips with his own. She tried to wiggle away, she struggled against him, so Ramsay wrapped his fingers up in her soft hair and gave it a rough yank to stop her from trying to get out of their kiss. He bit her lower lip hard, until he drew blood and got a painful gasp out of his wife. Immediately, he deepened the kiss, tasting the blood on his tongue. A soft whimper came from Alyssa, making Ramsay lose his mind.

**A very special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter without asking (you know who you are), and to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed. I do take the time to read the reviews, and they really do help me get the chapters out faster, knowing that people enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. So, as always, the more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapters will come out. **


	73. Chapter Seventy-Three

**The Wild Wolf**

Even though she was worried sick about Alyssa, that didn't stop her amusement with Asher Forrester. For the last two days, it seemed like something was fueling his rage. Arya knew exactly what it was, dispite what the warrior said. She had managed to convince Jaime Lannister and Asher Forrester that it would be best if they brought her along, which gave Gendry a break from being the escort of Stannis Baratheon's wife and daughter. King Stannis, the Red Woman, and Ser Davos joined in the venture to rescue Alyssa from the Bastard of Bolton. Her "husband"-it was strange to think of Gendry like that, even after consumating their marriage-made a good point to keep Arya away from Lady Melisandra and King Stannis, and he did the very same with himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to stab Ramsay Bolton with Needle," Arya tried to get her sister's best friend out of his funk.

"That wouldn't help me at all," Asher sighed. "I want to be the one to end the **fucking** Bastard's life."

Arya's eyes lit up brightly, Asher Forrester was fun when he was pissed off. His love for her sister was clear, but it wasn't the story-book kind of love Sansa had once dreamed about. It was the love that was shared between two close friends who were willing to do anything for each other, with a bond so deep that Asher Forrester was willing to marry Alyssa just so he could make sure she was safe and happy.

"You _really_ hate Ramsay Bolton," Arya smiled brightly. "It's not just because of what he did to your family, is it?"

"Arya-" Gendry started.

"Ramsay Bolton made it personal by fucking with me after everything that he's done," Asher Forrester spat angrily, "and only the Gods know if he's hurt Alyssa."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Ayra raised her eyebrow at Asher.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with," Asher sighed.

"Why did you go and say that?" Jess shook her head. "Now that's all she's going to do."

"There's no need to concern yourself about my reasons for wanting Ramsay-fucking-Bolton dead," Asher's light green eyes darkened several shades.

"Is it the fact that he pretended to be your friend?" Arya guessed.

"No," he was clearly lying.

"I know that I would be _pissed_ if one of my friends ened up being someone I absolutely hated," Arya stated. She glanced over at Shadow, wondering when Alyssa was going to go into the wolf again. "I think because the Boltons tricked Alyssa, she hates them more than any of us. I think she-"

"She trusted them with her life, and their betrayal... it made something in her come out," Gendry told Arya and Asher. "Ramsay... he seemed to _really_ like Alyssa, so much so, that I believe he may have threatened me. It was hard to tell."

"That's not comforting," Asher breathed out. "He's cunning, he's a liar, he's manipulative, and I believe that he'll say and do anything to get what he wants."

"You think that the Queen will fall for his lies?" Jaime asked before Arya could.

"I wouldn't rule that out," Asher's mood seemed to grow darker.

"I believe the fact she's a warg will make her mind stronger," Jess interjected.

Gendry grabbed Arya's hand and gave her a small smile. He was growing sweeter and sweeter towards her-if that was even possible-as the days went by. Alyssa _knew_ that Gendry would be good for and to Arya, she was smarter than most people Arya knew, she was intellegant, she thought things through, she had the entire North to think about, and Arya had to trust that her sister would be smart.

**A very special thanks for the reviews, I was going to post this earlier, but I got a little busy. So here's the second chapter of the day :) I'm about done with Chapter 74 already, so the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will come out.**


	74. Chapter Seventy-Four

**The Winter Wolf**

Snow began to fall from the sky, darkening the day, making it darker a lot faster than usual, and it much like the first snow fall Alyssa had seen years ago. It was beautiful, she was born during the winter, the snow made her wish she was with her sisters, so they could enjoy it together. She wondered where else it was snowing, how far the storm stretched through the North. Ramsay kept her in the awkward possition he made her stay in since she tried to escape from him, mainly so he had control over how she moved, and currently, he had her cradled against him, as if to keep him warm. He knew that people would come after her, but he didn't seem to give a shit about anything, only keeping Alyssa under check. An icy wind caught Alyssa's skirt and caused her to shiver.

"I can think of a way to warm you up," Ramsay purred into her ear with his pent-up lust lingering in his voice. His hand hiked her dress skirt and carressed her inner-thigh. She shook her head as he kissed her neck. _You're just like me in so many ways_. She pulled away from Ramsay and glared at him as his words replayed in her head for the millionth time. As before, he forced her back to him, he roughly kissed her before he bit into her neck. Alyssa winced in pain, earning a chuckle from her Bastard husband, "I _know_ that you enjoy my touch."

"Believe what you wish," Alyssa glared at him.

"It's not in my mind," Ramsay kissed the reddened flesh of her neck. "At the very least you have _lust_ for me."

"No," she shook her head again.

Ramsay let out a laugh, "I have my hand close to your cunt, I can feel the heat."

"That doesn't mean that I lust for you," Alyssa stated.

"Your body says differently, _my_ innocent little wife," Ramsay's blue eyes flashed in the darkness.

"It's cold..." Alyssa shivered, she hated the fact her hands were still bound together. "The wind-"

"I can't take this," Ramsay stopped the horse suddenly. He helped Alyssa down, then jumped down quickly after her, grabbing ahold of her bound hands the moment his feet hit the ground. The look in his eyes... it actually scared Alyssa.

"Ramsay, wait," Alyssa breathed out.

He gave her a dark grin, "What are you so afraid of? Me?" When she didn't answer him, his grin grew, "You _are_ afraid. What do you believe is going to happen?"

"You're going to rape me," Alyssa said bluntly.

Ramsay shook with laughter, as though Alyssa had told a joke. He shook his head and grabbed a fur cloak from his pack on his horse, and he put it on before pulling Alyssa and the horse after him. He snickered to himself, as though the thought of raping Alyssa was a funny one. This horrified Alyssa, and that wasn't an easy thing to do. _He can't do this to me! He just can't!_ She was putting herself into a panic. He pulled her under a tree that protected the ground from the snow and lowered her to the ground before tying the horse up.

"You still believe that I'm going to rape you? The snow's falling harder, I can't see worth shit, and it's too cold to fuck you out here, as much as I would love to right now," Ramsay pulled her close to him and held her tight. "I'm going to warm up a bit, then start a small fire."

"You're..." she felt like a fool. He was hard for her to read completely. What kind of game was he trying to play with her? Why did he think that it was humorous that she thought he was going to rape her? He was still shaking with laughter, or he could have been cold. Alyssa figured that it was laughter. His body was quite warm, there was no way that he was cold.

"Only getting warm," Ramsay breathed out, his voice was shaking. "I don't care if you believe me or not."

"You don't plan on..." Alyssa let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I plan on fucking you, I'm just not in the mood to deal with trying to keep myself warm _and _you warm while I do it," his jaw clenched. "If it wasn't snowing, I'd be inside you right now."

Alyssa stiffened, though she was relieved he wasn't going to do anything to her, the thought of him wanting to made her uncomfortable. For some reason, she missed how he'd been before... before she found out what his father and he really were. Of course now, she would know that he wasn't really like that, but at least then, Ramsay had _respected_ her. At the very least, pretended to respect her. She tried to shake the thoughts of him wanting... _her_ out of her mind. With him holding her, that was hard to do.

"Even if I'm not willing?" Alyssa breathed out finally.

His blue eyes sparkled as he thought about something, the dark smile from earlier returned to his face, before he even spoke, Alyssa felt a shiver run down her spine, "Even _if_ you're not willing." Ramsay shifted himself so he was face to face with her, his smile widened as he grabbed her and gently rubbed his lips against hers, not rough like the times before. His tongue caressed her lower lip teasingly, making her gasp and try to pull away from him before he could deepen the kiss. His grip on her tightened and he managed to deepen the kiss anyways, a throaty growl came from him as he pulled her even closer to him. His tongue urged her to respond, and just as she was about to respond to his kiss, he pulled away from her, an even darker smile was on his face. "I believe you'd be willing if I warmed you up."

**A very special thanks for the reviews! It's inspirational! As always, the more feedback I get on this chapter, the faster the next one will come out.**


	75. Chapter Seventy-Five

**The Blackfish**

He was exhausted after months of traveling by foot and fighting for his life to ensure that he reached what was salvagable of his family... Catelyn's daughters. Sweet Cat... the way that his neice had died was horrible, especially to those who loved her. Brynden Tully had been lucky at the Twins, his bladder had hit him, he ran into one of the Tully's men, and then they both were able to escape just as the slaughter began. Brynden knew that he wouldn't be able to help Robb Stark or Catelyn, but he'd heard Roose Bolton inform Catelyn of her eldest daughter's survival just before he excused himself to take a piss. Cailen Talaris, the heir to Hartstone, a Targaryen through his father's mother, and a faithful bannerman of the Tully's, had been the one to help Brynden escape the Twins. Cailen's father, Royce Talaris, was either dead, or among the Trident Lords who were imprisoned.

Several weeks ago, the moment they had reached the North, news came through the inn they were at, that _all_ three of Catelyn's daughters were alive, safe, and together in Ironrath. Along with the news that Alyssa Stark had been married to the Bastard of Bolton and escaped Winterfell after putting seven Freys to the sword. So, Cailen and Brynden had to slightly change their direction towards Ironrath. Brynden was determined to reach Alyssa. With the Stark male heirs all gone, Alyssa Stark was Robb's heir, and she was Brynden Tully's Queen. It seemed that the closer to Ironrath they got, the more rumors they heard from people passing them in carts and horses about Alyssa going a bit farther North to meet up with Stannis Baratheon, forcing them to change their direction a bit again.

"Fucking snow," Cailen huffed out behind the Blackfish.

"I was told that snow followed Robb Stark south, a summer snow," the Blackfish smiled a bit. "At the time, it had been taken as a good sign, that the Gods were on the Stark's side."

"Now how would you take it?" Cailen Talaris asked.

"I'm hoping that it's another good sign," Brynden admitted.

"Why don't we just go to Ironrath, shouldn't Queen Alyssa be there at some point?" Cailen sighed.

"Because we _need_ to get to the Queen of the North and the Trident," Brynden shook his head. "We can't waste time going to places we know she's not at."

"It's strange, that you refer to your own family as their titles," Cailen forced a smile, the Blackfish could tell that he was cold.

"It's proper conduct," the Blackfish stated.

Cailen Talaris was a skilled fighter, honorable, and extremely loyal, all the qualities that Brynden respected in a person. If it wasn't for the young man, there was a possiblity that Brynden Tully wouldn't have made it out of the Twins with his life. He had tried to give Cailen Talaris leave to return to Hartstone, to at least be with his mother and sisters, but the young lord refused to leave Brynden's side.

The Blackfish looked up at the gray sky, he prayed to both the Old Gods and New that he'd make it to Alyssa before she decided to march back to Ironrath, or march on Winterfell with Stannis Baratheon. Though he was the brother of Robert Baratheon, Brynden didn't think that he could be trusted. Not with the North and the Trident in the ballance, even though Alyssa probably had no idea that she was the Queen of the Trident as well. He wanted to make sure that none of his great-nieces faced the same, horrific fate as their mother and brother.

**So, I've been meaning to do this chapter for some time now, but other POVs took priority over the Blackfish. I loved his character when they brought him into GOT, and then he just... poof, gone. A very special thanks to FuchsiaGrasshopper for the review! As always, the more feedback I get on this chapter, the faster the next chapter will come out.**


	76. Chapter Seventy-Six

**The Winter Wolf**

The leather binding around her wrists was tight. Her fingers were going numb, so while Ramsay rested with her in his arms, she held the binding to her mouth and tried to loosen the knot with her teeth. It was a lot more complicated than it should have been, every time her husband stirred in his sleep, she froze and held her breath, and he seemed to go right back to sleep. Though the sky was still gray and threatened to pour more snow down, the snowing had stopped for the time being. After about thirty minutes of trying, Alyssa finally got the first loop of the knot undone, and then she began working on the next loop. She couldn't understand how he could be so good at tying hands together. It must have been a lot of practice. The thought was disturbing, she let out slow breaths as she pulled on the leather with her teeth. A groan came from Ramsay, he pulled Alyssa closer to him for warmth, and snuggled his face into the fur cloak she'd been wearing since he took her from the wedding celebration. She kept completely still until she realized that he was still fast asleep.

Finally! The binding came completely undone, and a tingling sensation filled Alyssa's fingers so much that it hurt. She shifted slightly and took deep, even breaths, breathing as Ramsay did as she looked around for the dagger he'd taken from her. She moved his cloak a bit, watching his face as she did so. She began to tremble, wondering what he would do if he caught her. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it_. She swallowed as a lump formed in her throat, she found a dagger, but it wasn't the one Bronn had given to her. It was Ramsay's unique dagger. _Don't wake up. Please, don't wake up_. She slowly reached for the dagger, her fingers wrapped around the hilt and she got it off of her husband. She shifted back to her original possition and closed her eyes. She readied herself for what she **needed** to do. Even though Ramsay still had yet to try to take her unwillingly, there was no way that she was going to allow that to even happen.

Ramsay's hold loosened on her a bit. Alyssa's eyes flew open. It was _now_ or never. She gripped the dagger in her hand, pulled way from Ramsay and launched herself on top of him. Before she could bring the dagger down on his throat, his hands caught her wrist, and his blue eyes were looking up at her with a strange kind of entertainment in them.

A dark smile formed on his face as he twisted her wrist, "I thought that's what you were doing." Alyssa's eyes went wide, _he knew?!_ She let out a fustrated scream and tried to pull away from him as he twisted her wrist some more, forcing her to drop his dagger. He flipped her over, so he was on top of her and shook his head, the dark smile was still on his face. "Well, that was a fun little game, wasn't it?"

The one chance she had... and he'd been playing a game with her the entire time. She was going to kill him before he could try to rape her, and he knew what she'd been doing. How? The lump in her throat hardened as she swallowed and looked away from him. Her voice shook with the anger she felt at herself, "How long have you been awake?"

"Around the time you started chewing on the bindings," Ramsay's blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he pinned her arms to the ground. "I wanted to see if you were going to do what I'd do... and you did _exactly_ what I would do."

Her heart pounded in her chest. _No!_ She didn't like the thought of him comparing her to himself. Especially not simularities he saw in her, she **didn't** want to know what she had in common with Ramsay. The fact he found her trying to stab him in his throat, as he had done to Ethan Forrester, seemed to make him happy. His grip on her wrist tightened until she hissed out in pain. He chuckled a bit before he kissed her roughly, he rubbed his hips against hers, and deepened the kiss when Alyssa struggled beneath him. A throbbing sensation pulsed between her legs, and her head began to spin as Ramsay continued his possessive kiss. She stopped struggling, realizing it was only making the throbbing worse, Ramsay pulled away from the kiss and gave her a cocky smile before he rolled off of her.

"Like I told you before, I wouldn't have to force myself on you," Ramsay breathed out, his voice was shaking. He grabbed his dagger and the leather binding. "I'll make you _beg_ for me to be inside you."

Alyssa laughed at the very idea of her begging Ramsay to bed her. There was no way she would **ever** beg Ramsay Bolton for anything. She'd give the North to Stannis Baratheon before she begged Ramsay to... she laughed harder at the thought. She couldn't help herself. He didn't intend on raping her, only making her beg. There was so much relief in her, she had to get it out somehow, laughter seemed to be the best way, "You _believe_ that I'll..."

"I'm glad that you find this entertaining as well," Ramsay smirked. "Given that I can see the lust in your eyes." She stopped laughing. She didn't want to be amusing to Ramsay, yet everything she did seemed to amuse the Bastard. Alyssa couldn't understand it, she was just being herself, but for some reason, Ramsay seemed to be obsessed with her. She prayed that she was wrong about that. She never gave him a cause to be obsessed with her. Not that she knew of. He cleared his throat and held out the leather binding, "Give me your hands."

"Can I get feeling back into my fingers first?" Alyssa asked.

"I'll make it looser, but you're remaining tied up," Ramsay chuckled happily.

**A very special thanks to all of you! I would definitely love feedback on this chapter! The more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapter will come out.**


	77. Chapter Seventy-Seven

**The Red Wolf**

Men were returning to Ironrath, but Alyssa wasn't among them. Neither was Arya, Gendry, Bronn, Jaime, Asher, Oberyn's three eldest daughters, but Baratheon men came through the gates without their King. Tyrion gave Sansa a nervous smile as he approached her, but the closer that he got, the more his smile vanished. That wasn't a good sign. "Where are my sisters?"

"With their husbands," Tyrion huffed out.

"What?" Sansa frowned.

"In an attempt to make a formal alliance with Stannis Baratheon, Alyssa moved Arya's wedding to Gendry up, so you have a new brother by law, and..." Tyrion looked around. He cleared his throat and mumbled out, "Alyssa was taken by Ramsay Bolton."

"How did that happen?" Sansa's frown grew, her heart sank in her chest.

"I have no idea. A lot of people went after them," Tyrion looked over at Elissa Forrester, who must have been looking for Alyssa and Asher. "Now I have to go break the news to Lady Forrester that her son went to rescue our Queen from her evil husband."

"You shouldn't joke around like that," Sansa sighed.

"I wasn't joking, my dear," Tyrion said as he moved towards Lady Elissa.

Sansa wringed her hands together, why was it, that when everything seemed to be going good for her family and her, everything went to shit? Were they cursed, or something along those lines? It didn't seem fair that the Gods chose her family to punish, when she could easily think of people who deserved the same fate her family had faced. Cersei Lannister for one, and her monster son, Joffery Baratheon. Why did they have better luck than the entire Stark family?

"What did I do?" Sansa whispered to herself.

**I'm very sorry that this chapter is so short, it was meant to be a filler, and ended up being short. For that, I've posted this and the next chapter at once to make up for it.**


	78. Chapter Seventy-Eight

**The Winter Wolf**

She was on edge, everything Ramsay did, it was meant to make her _beg_ him to take her to his bed. Though her body **insisted** that she do something, she had no idea what that _need_ was, though it caused a throbbing between her legs that was becoming quite annoying. Ramsay seemed to believe it was lust, that she craved to have him between her legs, but she refused to believe that was true. Throughout the day, he acted completely innocent, though Alyssa was sure that he was fustrated with the fact that she wasn't making it easy for him. He didn't bring up bedding her in any form, even though it must have been on his mind. Her just _knowing_ what he wanted from her... she couldn't stop thinking about ways to **not** allow anything to happen between them. For all she knew, it was just another game to him.

Still, it was kind of nice not having to hear anything about what he wanted to do with her, it wasn't like what he wanted was going to last. She knew that she would be punished by Roose Bolton for what she did to him, she knew that as long as she remained with Ramsay, she wasn't safe. "Warging" didn't even seem to help her protectors find her faster, Ramsay kept her up most of the day, which left only the night time for her to go into Shadow. She thought they were catching up at one point, but the snow had messed Shadow up, covering up Alyssa's sent until the next day. She looked at the bright side, at least Jess kept her up to speed when she went into her direwolf's mind.

"Name what will earn your trust," Ramsay said suddenly, catching Alyssa by surprise.

"What?" Alyssa frowned.

"What can I do that will earn your trust?" Ramsay breathed out. "It can be _anything_."

"Is this one of your games?" Alyssa asked.

Ramsay smiled at her, "If it is, what harm would it do to tell me?"

"Why do you want my trust?" Alyssa _didn't_ trust him one bit.

"There **should** be trust between a man and his wife, shouldn't there be?" Ramsay tilted his head a bit.

Alyssa thought for a while, she _needed_ something that he couldn't do, even if he tried. Something impossible. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, it made her heart sad, but it was impossible to do. There was no way that Ramsay could undo the past. She looked into his blue eyes and forced a smile, "I want you to bring Brandon and Rickon back to life."

"That's it?" Ramsay smiled brightly, mocking her feelings.

"Yes," Alyssa sighed. She was beginning to feel confused.

"We passed an inn several miles back, right?" Ramsay's smile grew. Alyssa nodded and he stopped his horse. He lowered her to the ground, hopped down after her, and pulled the rope off of his horse's sattle. "I'm going to leave you here, so I don't draw attention to myself, and then I'll be back, I won't be gone for long."

"You're going to tie me to a tree and leave me here?" Alyssa frowned at him.

"I probably should gag you too, just so you don't draw attention to _yourself_," Ramsay looped the rope with her bindings, and then he moved her over to a large tree. He tied his knot on the other side of the tree and grinned at her when he came back around. "You're warm?"

"As warm as I _could_ be, tied to a tree and all," Alyssa tried not to glare at him.

"Good," Ramsay's grin grew as he gagged her.

Her confusion grew, what kind of game was he playing with her now? One day he wanted to make her beg for him to bed her, and the next, he wanted to earn her trust. It was a mind-fuck, she couldn't get her head wrapped around his games. **Everything** seemed to be a game to him, and he _really_ was leaving her tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere. What kind of man left a defenseless woman tied to a tree when there were bandits? She watched as he left, unable to call out for him to stop the madness of fucking with her head, because of the gag. He got on his horse and rode out of sight. Alyssa's stomach turned, why did she have to go along with his little game?

**I hope that you all are liking where I'm going with this. There are SO many plans I have for my future chapters. When I'm not writing this, I'm figuring out what I'm going to write next. Feedback for the last two chapters would be wonderful :) and the next chapters out extra quick. I already have a nice handful of chapters ready to go. And I do read ALL my reviews, so it would be nice to get a good handful of reviews for those of you who want the next chapter soon. Hehe, I'm blackmailing you all for chapters :)**


	79. Chapter Seventy-Nine

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He was laughing to himself as the inn came into view. His sweet little wolf had no idea that her little brothers were still alive. No one knew where they were, but he _had_ the person who staged their deaths. At Winterfell. He could get Reek to tell Alyssa the truth about the farm boys being the ones who were hung from the gates of Winterfell, not her brothers, as the late, Theon Greyjoy, had made her believe. There was a possiblity that she wouldn't believe him or Reek, but it was worth sending for his pet. Though he didn't really need Alyssa's trust, the fact that she trusted Asher Forrester more than she did Ramsay just struck a nerve wrong. He **wanted** her to trust him, mainly to spite the Forresters. She'd be a _lot_ easier to suduce if she trusted him as well. He hopped off his horse as he reached the inn, and stretched a bit. He was sure Alyssa was enjoying her alone time, but she wasn't going to be without him by her side that long.

He went into the inn and smiled at the innkeeper, "Do you have any ravens?"

"In the back," the innkeeper nodded. "Five silver to use one."

"Good enough for me," Ramsay smirked a bit once he paid the five silver, and he walked to the back of the inn, to a coop-like area where the innkeeper kept a small number of ravens. He grabbed a small piece of paper and scralled out quickly.

Send Reek to me. Tell him to head towards Ironrath, I ran into some complications.

Ramsay Bolton

Short and to the point without telling his father that he had Alyssa in his possession. He didn't need to get any of his father's men involved with what he was doing. Roose Bolton didn't even need to know what was going on when it came to Alyssa, but still, Ramsay didn't want news getting to his father that he had his wife with him, and he hadn't done anything to punish her, as his father had wanted.

He sent the raven off, sending it towards Winterfell. Reek would be able to conferm the truth about Brandon and Rickon Stark, how they had slid through his fingers while she was locked away in Winterfell's dungeons. If she didn't believe him then, he would have to figure out something else to convince her that her brothers were alive.

Ramsay froze as he turned to leave, what the fuck was wrong with him? He was letting his jealousy over what Asher Forrester had with Alyssa get to him. He was willing to try to get _his_ wife's trust back when normally, he would have cared less if she trusted him or not. He would have just fucked her under the tree, but the idea of her begging him for his touch, it was more tempting than having his way with her and making it impossible to control her. He went back to his thoughts of her gray eyes full of untamed desire that she was completely unaware of, she had no idea how much she effected him, and if he could have his way, he would have the same effect on her. Sadly, she was making him work for everything. It was a challange he was willing to take on.

"Are you needing a room for the night?" the innkeeper asked as he walked by.

"No," Ramsay shook his head.

"Are you sure? It's blizzarding out," the innkeeper frowned.

Ramsay shook his head again as he rushed out of the inn. Large snowflakes fell from the sky quickly, and Alyssa was tied to a tree off of the road. He jumped on his horse and rode the direction he had came from. There was no way he was going to lose Alyssa in the blizzard, she would freeze to death. He let out an animal-like growl, pissed at himself for leaving her just to send a message, "_Fuck_!"

**A special thanks to those of you who reviewed and didn't take my blackmail personally :D. So I'm doing the same thing, please review! I still have a handful of chapters ready.**


	80. Chapter Eighty

**The Blackfish**

It was blizzarding out, thankfully Cailen had managed to buy two horses off of a man who looked as though he needed the coin. Brynden was getting too old for this shit, it was almost impossible to see everything that was going on around him. He kept shaking the snow off his hair and cloak, Cailen kept at Brynden's side, alert and ready for anything to jump out at them. Riding through the thick snow fall wasn't fun at all, even with a torch lit, it was hard to see.

The blizzard had started not even an hour before, but several inches of snow already covered the ground, the wind whistled loudly, carrying a strange, human-like moan along with it. The Blackfish looked over at Cailen Talaris, who seemed to have heard the same exact sound. It wasn't in Brynden's mind. As they got closer to the muffled moaning sound, Brynden jumped down from his horse, heading quickly towards the sound. The Blackfish frowned when he saw a girl tied to a tree, she was gagged and curled up to keep herself warm, dispite the fact her fur cloak had snow clumped onto it. Behind him, Cailen Talaris drew his sword and stepped beside him, a concerned look was on his face as he saw the girl, who let out another muffled moan, she must have been freezing. Brynden Tully pulled out his dagger and cut the leather strap that bound her hands to the rope around the tree before he removed the gag from her mouth.

"Ramsay..." she was hardly even awake. Brynden's frown deepened as she opened her eyes a bit. Though the color was all wrong, he recognized the eye shape, Catelyn's eye shape with the Stark eye-color.

"Alyssa of House Stark?" the Blackfish moved her to her feet, the poor thing could barely stand, she was shivering. The more that he looked at her, he was sure that he was right about who she was. The Tully features were hidden within the Stark features, but they were there.

"You're not..." her gray eyes looked at Brynden in confusion. The moment her eyes met with his, the same sense of recognition registered on her face. She knew he was a Tully, he could see it. "Who..."

"I'm your mother's uncle, Brynden Tully," Brynden told his great-neice.

"What is she doing out here? I thought she was meeting with Stannis Baratheon," Cailen Talaris looked around, sensing the same kind of danger that Brynden did.

"You don't look like a Blackfish," Alyssa Stark mumbled. She was warm to the touch, whoever left her like this hadn't been thinking very clearly, or they knew full and well that she'd get sick remaining out in the blizzard.

"And you don't look like a direwolf," Brynden smiled a little, but went back to being serious as she began to heat up as he held her up. He looked over at Cailen, "We need to get her back to Ironrath, and fast."

"I was thinking the same thing," Cailen nodded.

"Ramsay Bolton..." Alyssa moaned out.

"Roose Bolton's Bastard?" the Blackfish frowned again.

He watched as his neice gave a slight nod, "He'll be back soon..."

"Get on your horse, I'll hand her up to you," the Blackfish ordered Cailen.

"Of-" Cailen stopped as a dark figure approached them rather quickly. Brynden steadied Alyssa Stark in his arms and drew his sword, while Cailen still had his sword out, ready to fight. Brynden watched as Cailen stabbed the ground with his sword, pulled a weird-looking flask out, and dumped the liquid out in a line in the snow, while the dark figure pulled two swords out and got closer to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Blackfish demanded.

"The Mad King stored several hundred bottles of dragon's fire in Hartstorm, I usually travel with a bottle on me," Cailen smirked.

Brynden looked down at his neice, who was looking at the approaching figure with a strange look on her face. It was as though she just wanted to get away from the... young man who looked extremely pissed off. Even in the blizzard, Brynden could see the anger in the young man's blue eyes, his dark hair was covered in snow. Cailen took the torch and touched the liquid he had poured with just a small lick of the flame. A blazing green flame streamed in both directions, just a small amount had created a wall between them and the young man, who must have been the Bastard of Bolton. Alyssa's husband.

"Get on your horse, Cailen," the Blackfish backed away, pulling Alyssa's weak form along with him.

"You won't get far with her," the Bastard growled.

Cailen grabbed his sword, mounted his horse, and lifted Brynden's great-neice up onto his lap, "Fuck, she's freezing."

Brynden let out a breath, "We'll fix that when we get her-"

"You're not going anywhere with her," the Bastard of Bolton caught Brynden's attention. He had an arrow pointed right at Cailen, who was pretty much blocked by Alyssa. There was a very small chance that the arrow would hit Cailen, not if Ramsay's aim was off even the slightest bit.

"You won't shoot that arrow, if you do, you may hit Alyssa," Brynden mounted his horse.

"You have no right to take her," the Bastard of Bolton snarled angrily. "She's **my** wife."

"And I'm her _uncle_," the Blackfish saw that the Bastard really wasn't willing to shoot his wife to get to someone who was taking her.

Cailen pulled his dragon's fire flask out again and glarred at Ramsay Bolton, "I bet I can throw this faster than you can shoot that arrow. This will melt your skin right off."

The Bastard of Bolton definitely wasn't a fool. He lowered his bow and walked back towards his horse, away from the fire. There was no way he was going to give up that easily. Brynden looked over at Cailen, "We need to move, fast. We can't stop."

"No shit," Cailen breathed out, putting his flask away again.

"Mind your mouth, Lord Cailen, you're speaking in front of our Queen," Brynden stated coldly.

"She's passed out," Cailen sighed as they began to ride.

"How did you know that he'd fall for your bluff?" the Blackfish asked.

"I _wasn't_ bluffing, the bottle would have gone over the fire, possibly lighting it, and he would have been in flames in seconds," Cailen glanced back at the green flames that still burned brightly. "As long as it continues to snow, that shouldn't spread."

"Good, the Northerners would have a fit if a Trident Lord burnt the wolveswood down," the Blackfish said. "Let's get her to Ironrath, where her men are. If we don't move quickly, I'm sure we'll have a fight on our hands."

**Lol, sorry about taking Alyssa away from Ramsay again, I've been planning this for a while. Don't worry, I have really big plans for this story, and I don't plan on it being over any time soon. I would absolutely appreciate reviews for this chapter. So, I'm kindly blackmailing you all again :) sorry.**


	81. Chapter Eighty-One

**The Commander**

"The snow is what we were trying to avoid," Stannis snapped at Asher.

"I can't control the weather," Asher Forrester tried not to read too much into Stannis Baratheon's anger. He had no authority over the North. "The Stark's words aren't 'Winter is Coming' for nothing."

"Enough, we can't travel in this blizzard," Arya came strolling into the center tent with an angry look on her face, "and Jess says that Shadow is acting strange. Not in the way that Alyssa is in her mind either."

"Acting strange, how?" Asher was almost afraid to ask.

"Like something is close," Jess came into the tent. "The wolf is at the edge of the camp, staring off into the storm."

Lady Melisandra grabbed the fabric that Asher had kept with the Bolton "X" and tossed it into the fire before Asher could stop the crazy bitch. He glared at the Red Priestess, "What the _fuck_?!"

"We don't have to move," the Red Priestess said as she stared into the fire. "The Bastard lost the wolf."

"More of your riddles?" Arya glared at the Red Priestess.

"She _just_ said we don't have to move," Stannis looked at Asher. "Would you like to check up on that wolf that belongs to _your_ Queen? I don't want it attacking my men."

Asher moved Arya and the Wildling out of the tent, not wanting any problems to emerge with Stannis and his manipulitive Priestess, who had somehow convinced him that _he_ was the Lord of Light. Without saying anything, he followed after his best friend's little sister, wondering why her husband had let her wander around the camp alone. With the heavy fall of snow, it was hard to even see anything. Shadow was the easiest thing to find, her dark fur stood out at the edge of the camp. Arya and Jess walked beside him towards the direwolf, who was pacing back and forth impatiently, as though it sensed something coming, just as Jess had said. He could hardly see anything five feet ahead of him, yet he had a feeling that he didn't want to miss whatever it was Shadow was anxious over.

A loud howl came from Shadow suddenly and she pounced forward, leaping through the deepening snow. Asher frowned as he squinted his eyes, seeing a flicker of a flame in the distance. Horses winnied, there were men shouting, but the wind muted it out for the most part. The Wildling and Arya rushed after the direwolf, disappearing in the blizzard.

"ASHER! COME QUICK!" Arya screamed.

**A special thanks to those of you who reviewed! Again, I'm sorry some of them are so short. To address a Guest's review or anyone else who feels that what Alyssa did to Walda Frey was wrong, what Alyssa did to Walda Frey wasn't because she's any better than anyone else, it was because she was pissed and wanted to get even, if she had the chance, she would have killed even more, no matter if they were male or female. I realize that she killed an innocent in the process, and that Walda Frey would probably not want anything to do with such a bloody topic, it was just how I wrote the chapter out. This story is centered around Alyssa, just to make that clear. And with your questions, I can't answer them without giving away anything. Only, when Joffery dies, you'll all know.**

**Anyways... the next chapter is posted with this one :) I'm currently working on chapter 83, I just had to stop to post these :)**


	82. Chapter Eighty-Two

**The Winter Wolf**

She was wrapped in furs by a fire, her mind was extremely fuzzy, as though she'd been sick... she looked around as her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she was in a bed chamber. Did Ramsay manage to get her to Winterfell? That didn't sound quite right... she thought she recalled meeting Brynden Tully, her mother's uncle, but it could have very well been a dream. She remembered Ramsay being very angry... fire... and then... a girl's screams? Alyssa wasn't so sure about any of it. She'd been tied to a tree, it started to snow on her, and then she started to fall asleep. Those were the only clear memories that were in her mind.

"You're awake," Arya popped up out of nowhere.

"Was I dreaming everything?" Alyssa frowned.

"Dreaming?" Arya looked confused. She sat on the furs beside Alyssa and gave her a small smile, "We didn't think that we'd see you again after Ramsay Bolton took you."

"How did I get here?" Alyssa rasped out.

"You would have to thank our great-uncle for that, and a Tully bannerman," Arya stated. "We're back in Ironrath."

"Ironrath?" Alyssa sat up. "How long was I out for?"

"You were sick for about four days," Bronn replied from the doorway with a small smile as he came in. "It's good to see you again, Your Grace."

"What happened to Ramsay?" Alyssa asked.

"No idea," Bronn shrugged.

"Where is everyone?" Alyssa breathed out.

"They're all kind of fighting over what you're going to do," Arya sighed. "The Blackfish claims that Robb Stark was the King of the North **and** the Trident, that you are _now_ the Queen of the North and the Trident since you're Robb's heir, and that's pissed King Stannis off."

"And why is it everyone's concern on what I'm going to do?" Alyssa shifted to get a little more comfortable. "Why is Stannis Baratheon even in Ironrath?"

"You were sick, we needed to get you to a Maester," Bronn replied. "I was surprised that Stannis concerned himself over you. He kept claiming that it was out of respect for your father, but I believe he needs your help, and your men to claim the south."

"Shit," Alyssa frowned.

"Would you like to speak to everyone?" Arya asked.

Alyssa shook her head, "No, but I would _like_ to speak to this great-uncle of ours. I believe I owe him my thanks for saving me."

Arya looked at Bronn, who was out the door instantly. It was as though they had been waiting for her to say something about wanting to see Brynden Tully. She straightened herself up, trying to look somewhat better than she did, but she was sure that her hair was an absolute rat's nest. That didn't matter to Alyssa, the fact that she could have died wasn't something she took lightly. Ramsay should have known that she'd get sick if he left her out there too long. She felt a wave of confusion. Why had Ramsay let her go? It didn't make any sense. He had said that he was going to be back soon... she shook her head, trying to get rid of any thoughts of her husband. What had he been doing? Had her request made him just give up?

Her thoughts were cut short when the door opened and a rough looking, older man entered her chambers with a younger man right behind him, followed by Bronn, who didn't seem to want to leave Alyssa's side for long at the moment. Automatically, she knew that the older man was the Blackfish, Brynden Tully, her mother's uncle, her great-uncle. The younger man... she had no idea who he was. Her eyes wandered over to the younger man, he had light brown hair and strange violet eyes, it would take a blind woman not to see that he was handsome... her eyes went straight back to the Blackfish, who was quietly waiting for her to address them.

"You must be Brynden Tully," Alyssa said weakly, even though she tried to make her voice strong.

"It's a relief to see you awake, Queen Alyssa," the Blackfish offered her a small smile. "You were... not really in your mind when we found you tied to a tree."

"You found me tied to a tree?" then it really wasn't a dream. "What about..." _Ramsay?_

The Blackfish seemed to know what she was talking about, even though she didn't finish her sentance, "You should thank Lord Cailen Talaris here for getting us away from Ramsay Bolton without causing any harm."

"How is that possible?" Alyssa frowned.

"Dragon's fire," the young man, Cailen Talaris, held up a flask that was attatched to the loop of his belt.

Bronn did an intake of breath, "That's messy shit right there."

Brynden Tully glared at Bronn, as though he didn't like the way he said that as Lord Cailen glanced at Bronn, "Not if it's used properly." His strange violet eyes returned to Alyssa, "I just used a little, set it on fire, and it created a barrior that would catch anyone on fire who touched it."

"Bronn, you sound like you've seen this 'dragon's fire' before," Alyssa forced her eyes away from the odd violet ones that stared at her, and to her sworn-sword who was still shaking his head.

"Aye, I have, Your Grace," Bronn nodded. "When Lord Tyrion commanded the defense of King's Landing when Stannis Baratheon attacked. His sister was having it made up, and he took over the production. It does a lot of damage, and spreads rather quickly."

"Like I said, not if it's used properly," Cailen Talaris stated.

"Why would you use that stuff as a barrior?" Alyssa frowned at Lord Cailen.

"Because only an idiot would try to cross it," Lord Cailen replied.

"And you have more of that stuff _on_ you right now?" Arya's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes, my Lady," Lord Cailen nodded.

Alyssa watched as Arya cringed at the term "Lady". Usually, she would have found her sister's reaction entertaining, but at the moment, Alyssa had only one concern on her mind, "What happened to Ramsay?"

"He threatened us, my Queen, and then he let us leave. He didn't have a clear shot without harming you," her great-uncle said.

"So I was used as a shield?" Alyssa's frown grew. She didn't like the thought of that.

"Not intentially, Your Grace, you just happened to be in the right possition to block his shot," Brynden Tully stated. "For a moment, I thought he was going to risk it. Thankfully, he didn't."

"So... Ramsay is still out there?" they had no idea what kind of person they had ran into. She almost couldn't believe that he didn't take the risk of getting her back from her great-uncle and the young Lord, who was maybe a little older than Asher and Ramsay.

"Yes, Your Grace," Cailen Talaris nodded.

"I'll make sure that you're not left unguarded," her great-uncle told her, as though he had taken charge of the matter of her safety. "Not even if you request it. Not with Stannis Baratheon in these walls and your psycho husband on the loose."

Before she could open her mouth to argue, Bronn nodded, "I'd have to agree with the Blackfish here. If we **had** been keeping an eye on you, as is our duty to you, instead of celebrating like fools, you wouldn't have been taken."

"I _wanted_ to be alone," Alyssa pointed out.

"As Queen, that's not something you can afford," Brynden stated.

"Does my Hand know that you're taking over how I'm protected?" Alyssa frowned.

"Strange enough, it _was_ Lord Tyrion who placed the Blackfish in charge of your safety. After being lectured for about three hours, of course," Bronn chuckled. "You've been guarded day and night ever since you were found."

"So...I'm never to be alone again?" Alyssa frowned.

"It's _not_ as bad as it sounds," Brynden Tully sighed. "We can't have the Queen of the North and the Trident in any kind of danger."

"I just want the North," Alyssa told her great-uncle. "Nothing else."

"You're a _Tully_ as well as a Stark," Brynden said in a stern tone. "You're your brother's heir, and the Trident is yours, like it or not. The Riverlands have been under Tully rule for a long time, and the Tully's had declared Robb Stark their King." Alyssa stared at her great-uncle, she didn't like it one bit. Stannis Baratheon must have been extremely angry at the fact that the Blackfish was insisting that she was the Queen of two of the largest parts of Westros. As though he could read Alyssa's expression, the older gentleman bowed and looked at his companion, "Cailen, let's leave Queen Alyssa be. The Maester wants her to rest."

Cailen Talaris gave her a bow as well, before following after Brynden Tully out of the bed chambers. Alyssa watched them leave before she looked at Bronn, "The dagger you gave me was taken."

"That _Bastard_," Bronn gave her a smile. "I'm guessing you at least put it to good use."

"I didn't get the chance," she couldn't help but smile back at her sworn-sword. "I _did_ try with his dagger."

"You didn't!" Bronn chuckled. He sobered quickly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He knocked me out, and later tied me to a tree," Alyssa replied.

"Why did he do that?" Arya frowned. "He took you, just to leave you tied to a tree?"

"He went to do something, and he believed that I would draw attention," Alyssa didn't want to even talk about being tied to that tree. The snow had came down fast, within seconds of it starting, she hadn't been able to see a thing. She had _believed_ that she was going to die, because if she couldn't see, how could Ramsay? "I'm guessing that Brynden Tully had arrived just before Ramsay did." When Bronn nodded, she wondered how the Blackfish, her great-uncle, could have found her in the woods, during a blizzard, tied to a tree, _just_ before her husband returned to get her. She was definitely being looked after.

**I'm literally on a roll with these chapters. I've been working hard on these, so I would definitely love feedback.**


	83. Chapter Eighty-Three

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

"I don't understand..." Reek frowned.

"You don't _need_ to understand, Reek," Ramsay snapped angrily. "I was in the middle of _actually_ getting what I wanted from my wife, and she was taken from me. **Again**."

"Of course, my Lord," Reek flinched.

"Just look at it as a game, Reek," Ramsay said. He smiled a bit, "A game that _could_ end with one of our heads coming off." His smile widened as he saw Reek flinch again.

He took a deep breath as walked with Reek behind him into the camp that surrounded Ironrath. Keeping his hands at his sides, he made his way through the camp, surprised that no one was paying any attention to him _or_ Reek. At least for the time being. He was determined to still earn Alyssa's trust, it was starting to make him wreckless. The fact she was taken was completely his fault. He had known that it was going to snow, but... it came faster than he had thought. He figured he'd be able to get back to Alyssa and ride before it started to snow, but he'd been wrong. The gate came into view, Lady Forrester froze the moment her eyes landed on Ramsay. Perfect. He couldn't help but smile at her shocked expression.

Reek stopped at his side, and just as Ramsay thought things couldn't get better, more Forresters came around the corner, the littlest one and Lord Ethan's twin sister. Ramsay _almost_ started to laugh, when several dozen swords were on him at once, as though everyone finally noticed him. Most he recognized, Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, Gendry... Baratheon, Asher Forrester, and Arya Stark-who's blade was hardly threatening... and the son-of-a-bitch who had somehow caused a controled green fire.

"I wish to speak to my wife," Ramsay held his hands out with a smile on his face, as he continued to hold in his amusement. They all looked shocked to see him, along with the creature that was behind him.

"Theon?" the little Stark frowned.

Ramsay's smile grew as he looked back at Reek, who was shaking his head wildly, "No. No."

"There's no fucking way you're seeing Queen Alyssa," the Kingslayer hissed out.

"I'm _surrendering_ to my wife," Ramsay couldn't help the small chuckle that came out when he said the words.

"Your wife-" the little Stark started.

"What's the problem out here?" the old **fuck** who took Alyssa from him came out of Ironrath and glared around. The moment his eyes saw Ramsay, he turned around quickly, "Restrain them, and take them to the throne room, I'll go get the Queen."

"That's what-" Asher Forrester started to argue with the old man.

"No matter his crimes against your family, it's Queen Alyssa's choice on what's to be done with both of them," the old man stated coldly before rushing back into the Keep made of ironwood. The man who had been with the old man, followed behind him.

The moment the two men were inside, Ramsay and Reek were bound and pushed forward. So far, Ramsay believed that it was going well. Ramsay remembered the main hall of Ironrath well, though he wasn't the one who had the power this time. Ramsay let out a breath as he looked over at Reek, "If I'm separated from you, I want you to tell Alyssa the **truth** about what happened at Winterfell."

"Yes, my Lord," Reek knew better than to question Ramsay by now.

As Asher forced Ramsay to stop, he let out a growl, "If it wasn't for the Blackfish, you'd be dead."

The Blackfish... a fucking Tully of all things. The Freys and his father would shit themselves if they knew that the Blackfish was alive and well, and with Alyssa of House Stark.

"Lucky for me, that would be treason, I **am** your Queen's husband," Ramsay smirked, straight-up mocking the Forrester.

One of the side doors opened to the main hall, Ramsay's eyes went to the door, where the old man, the Blackfish, came out first, followed closely by the Imp, and then Alyssa, who was being held up by her sworn-sword, Bronn. The man who seemed to be the Blackfish's bitch was the last out the door, but no one else concerned Ramsay. The smirk disappeared from his face as he looked at his wife. Alyssa was clearly recovering from some kind of sickness, she looked as weak as the last time he had seen her, limp in the Blackfish's arms. Her gray eyes looked at him with shock, she didn't even look at Reek. Had she expected him to just give up? The shock in her eyes vanished and was replaced with suspicion.

"What are you playing now?" she asked, her voice was as weak as she looked.

"You gave me a task, I intend to fullfill it," his answer made everyone besides Alyssa look confused. "You know, the task you believed to be impossible, so you gave it to me when I asked how to get your trust."

Ramsay smiled when literally everyone looked baffled by what he had said. Alyssa, on the other hand, glared at him, "My brothers are dead, Ramsay, you don't need to rub that in my face."

"Reek," Ramsay looked at his pet.

"They're not dead. Bran and Rickon... along with Hodor and Osha... they got away during the night, I couldn't find them..." Reek began to twitch. "Those weren't their bodies you saw."

"Thank you, Reek," Ramsay smiled as he looked back at his wife.

Even weakened and ill, Alyssa's eyes flashed dangerously, as though she believed that he was fucking with her. He was giving her what she wanted. The truth, her little _fucking_ brothers, and immediately, he could tell that she didn't believe him. Ramsay's smile faded as she turned and looked at her mother's uncle, "Lock them both up until I can think of what to do with them."

**Okay, so after this latest episode of GOT, I decided that I have to do a new pairring, it will just take some time to get to it. Those of you who saw the episode probably know who I'm talking about :) Damn the writers for making me all worried lol. :) I would absolutely love reviews for this chapter! As you all know, the more I get, the faster the next chapter comes out. ****This was ready last night, but had only one review for the last chapter before I went to bed, so I waited to post this one.**


	84. Chapter Eighty-Four

**The Winter Wolf**

She stared out the window of the bed chambers, her mind was absolutely numb at the moment. She _wanted_ to believe that her brothers were really alive, but Ramsay... it felt as though every time she turned around, it was a brand new game with him. What if this was just another way for him to get a reaction from her, just so he could compare her to him again? Why the fuck would he walk into Ironrath, knowing that she could very well take his head? Sansa and Arya weren't helping her, they were just making her head hurt, telling her what she should do. Bronn looked as annoyed with her sisters as she felt, but Alyssa _needed_ to be around Arya and Sansa. After everything that she'd been through, she _needed_ to know that she was loved, and the way her sisters were nearly shouting, she could tell that they held a lot of love in their hearts for her.

"May I have a word alone with Queen Alyssa?" Brynden Tully asked from the open door.

"No," Arya shook her head.

"Of course," Alyssa said at the same time.

Arya gave Alyssa a cold look before she jumped off the bed and stormed out of the room. Being married didn't change Arya one bit, though, Alyssa hadn't really seen much of anybody else. When she saw Ramsay, that was the first time she'd been out of bed since she returned to Ironrath, no one would allow her to leave her bed chambers, because "she needed to be in good health" for what was going to come. Though Alyssa wasn't even sure what that was yet.

"Let me know when you want me back, Your Grace," Bronn nodded to her as he followed after Arya and Sansa.

"I will," Alyssa let out a breath as Brynden Tully moved more into the bed chambers.

"You _should_ be in bed," the Blackfish stated.

"I have too much on my mind," Alyssa said honestly.

"Like what the Bastard of Bolton made the traitor Theon Greyjoy tell you?" the Blackfish asked.

"I..." Alyssa frowned. She had a feeling that her great-uncle would be able to tell if she lied. "Do you think that it's possible? That Theon _lied_?"

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Brynden shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, I have no idea what goes through traitor's minds."

"What if..." Alyssa's voice trailed off.

"You shouldn't dwell on things like that, not right now at least," Brynden said calmly.

Alyssa's mind **did** dwell on it. Ramsay had seemed strangely happy when she made her impossible request for him to bring Bran and Rickon back to life to earn her trust... but he'd been playing around, right? Everything was a game to Ramsay, Alyssa had at least been able to figure that much out. Yet... the situation seemed... off. A small part of her actually believed him, but how did anyone trust a skilled liar? Perhaps there was a way to tell...

"I need to speak with Ramsay," Alyssa told the Blackfish.

"Right now, I don't think that would be wise," Brynden sighed. "Who knows if he's telling the truth?"

"Why wouldn't it be wise?" Alyssa asked.

"You're still recovering, you _just_ woke up yesterday, and right now, you don't need to concern yourself over the Bastard of Bolton," Brynden stated. "You're strong willed, just as your mother was. If you still have the need to speak with Ramsay Bolton when you feel better, and the Maester has declared you to be well again, then I'll agree that you should. Until then, try not to think about anything too stressful. Your Hand and I have everything under control."

"That... sounds smart," Alyssa frowned.

"Imagine how your grandfather was, I'm the wreckless one," the Blackfish gave her a small smile as he sat beside her and looked out the window. "I never thought the summer would end."

"Neither did I, it's lasted _most_ of my life," Alyssa sighed as she leaned against the ironwood wall. "It's lasted Arya's entire life..."

"You know... your mother would have a fit if she knew that you had _Tyrion Lannister_ as your Hand of the Queen, though I believe Robb may have faired better if he had someone as cunning as that little man on his side,"

"Robb... was betrayed by people he trusted," Alyssa looked down. _And I was betrayed by those I had trusted_.

"Your brother, he cared for you deeply," Brynden said gently. "He cared about you so much, that he turned down every betrothal that was offered for you. Even ones I myself had thrown out there, just to see his reaction. All I got was 'Alyssa would never go for it'."

Alyssa laughed a little, "That sounds like Robb."

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway, both Alyssa and Brynden Tully looked over, Lord Cailen Talaris was the one who was standing there. His violet eyes lingered on Alyssa for a moment before going to the Blackfish, "I'm sorry to disturb you, we kind of have a problem..."

"What kind of problem?" Brynden asked before Alyssa could.

"There's a fight going on in the camp, but... it's not the Queen's men," Lord Cailen seemed to be forcing his eyes to focus on the Blackfish.

"Who's men?" Alyssa frowned.

"It would be King Stannis' men," he continued to look at Brynden Tully.

Brynden stood quickly, "If you'll excuse me, Your Grace, I have a visiting King to scold for not keeping his men in check."

Alyssa felt herself smile just a tiny bit, she let out a breath as her great-uncle left, his companion, Cailen Talaris, stared at her for a long moment with his strange violet eyes, before hastily following after the Blackfish. Alyssa closed her eyes and tried not to think of the men who were in Ironrath's dungeons.

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. As always, a very special thanks for the reviews, following and favoriting! I would absolutely appreciate reviews for this chapter. So, I'm kindly blackmailing you all again :)**


	85. Chapter Eighty-Five

**The Commander**

He stood guard over Ramsay Bolton and the spineless fuck, Theon Greyjoy, wondering why Alyssa just hadn't ended their lives as they sputtered out their lies. Everyone in the North knew what Theon Greyjoy had done to the two youngest Starks. Yet, both of them still lived, they still had their heads. If it had been up to Asher, the two would have been dead the moment they walked into Ironrath. Sadly, it wasn't up to him, and Alyssa wanted to keep them alive for some reason. Whatever the reason was, Asher wasn't too happy being the one to guard them, in case Ramsay Bolton tried anything, but Alyssa's great-uncle, the Blackfish, Brynden Tully, had taken charge over everything that had to do with the Queen's safety. It was very possible that Alyssa had no idea that Asher was the one who was guarding her prisioners.

"You should tell Asher Forrester here, _how _you allowed Alyssa's brothers, a half-wit, and a Wildling to escape you, while you managed to keep Alyssa locked away," Ramsay smiled suddenly.

"I don't want to hear anything either of you have to say," Asher breathed out.

"Reek, go ahead," Ramsay ignored Asher.

"I..." Theon Greyjoy seemed to twitch. "Osha tricked me."

"With the cunt between her legs," Ramsay let out a laugh. "Go on, Reek, continue."

"She knew... she knew that I wanted her, almost as much as I wanted..." Theon closed his eyes and shook his head.

"As much as you wanted... what, Reek?" Ramsay smirked happily. "Don't worry, you can say it this time. I won't punish you." _What the fuck was wrong with this sadistic Bastard?_

"I wanted... _Her_," Theon flinched, as though he was going to be hit.

"Who?" Ramsay's eyes sparkled in a twisted way as he looked at Asher.

"Your wife, my Lord," Theon's voice lowered to barely a whisper. "Afterwards... Osha somehow snuck Bran and Rickon Stark out of Winterfell."

"Would you like to know what happened next, _Asher_?" Ramsay asked in a mocking tone. "Tell him what you did, Reek." To Asher's horror, Theon went into great detail of hunting the Wildling woman and the two youngest Starks. When the son-of-a-bitch hadn't found them... he claimed he took the farmer's boys instead, to get Alyssa's obedience. After that, Asher blocked out what Theon was saying. When the Bastard of Bolton realized that Asher ignored what was being said, Ramsay's smile grew, "Did you know, that Alyssa was _completely_ innocent when I first got ahold of her? She never so much as kissed another man."

Asher glanced at Ramsay as he remembered Alyssa question. _What game are you playing now?_ It didn't take him long to realize that the fuck was playing with him, "Just shut the fuck up."

The Bastard of Bolton smirked widely, "Do I sense jealousy in your voice?"

"Alyssa Stark doesn't deserve to be treated like a common whore," Asher stated. Feeling more protective over his best friend than usual.

"I _never_ called my wife a whore, nor have I treated her like one," Ramsay's smirk vanished. "I was the first one she kissed, the first one she-"

"Bragging **is** just the same as calling Alyssa a whore," Asher didn't need to hear any more of what the Bastard was saying.

"I was only playing," Ramsay chuckled.

Of _course_, it was a game, like Alyssa had explained about her time with her husband, all Ramsay did was play one mind-game after another. Ramsay was trying to see how Asher felt about Alyssa. He was going to be disappointed, because Asher wasn't jealous of Ramsay's relationship with Alyssa. The Queen _didn't_ hate Asher, she didn't feel a need to escape from him, she trusted Asher with her life, and she had been his best friend before the Bastard even laid eyes on Alyssa Stark. There wasn't any need for him to be **jealous** of Ramsay Bolton.

"Your lies will get you nowhere," Asher forced a smile. "Alyssa can see that you're lying to her."

"Is that so?" Ramsay's smirk had returned to his face. "You _really_ don't know Alyssa, do you? She suspects that I'm lying, because that's what I'm good at... among other things. At the same time, I expect that she _hopes_ I'm being honest." Asher stood and moved to the door of the dungeon, causing Ramsay to laugh out, "Where are you going?"

"To get a fucking gag," Asher snapped.

**A very special thanks for the reviews. :) I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and once I get enough reviews for this one, the next chapter will go up. And as for the reviews I got from a number of guests, I don't know what to tell you about not liking Alyssa or Asher or Ramsay. Just, I don't really care, it's my story. The comments from guests in one day complaining about those three on the same two chapters was a little odd, so PLEASE no more comments about disliking my characters. Though Ramsay is an exception, because he's Ramsay. If you don't like them, read something else. To those of you innocent in this, I'm sorry, I just kept getting excited over all the comments, and then it was what I just explained, so this is me venting.**


	86. Chapter Eighty-Six

**The Red Wolf**

Sansa looked over at Alyssa, who was starting to look a _lot_ better than she had before. Her older sister had hardly touched her food, and she didn't look like she was in the best of moods. Not that Sansa could blame her, the fact that Ramsay Bolton had shown up "surrendering" and claiming that Bran and Rickon were still alive... that was hard on Sansa as well. Tyrion had stopped trying to cheer Alyssa up, because _nothing_ seemed to work, but he didn't leave the table at all. Instead, he did as he always did. He drank. Brynden Tully seemed to be over-protective of Sansa, Arya, and Alyssa, though it was clear he was determined to keep the three Stark women safe. Arya and Gendry seemed to be growing quite smitten with each other, Tyrion and Sansa were working on making their friendship stronger, but Alyssa... her mood seemed to be darker than usual. It seemed that the more she thought about what Ramsay Bolton had said, the more depressed her older sister became.

"What was the fight you had to calm down about?" Alyssa finally spoke, for the first time through the meal.

"The winter. The Baratheon men don't want to be trapped in the North when it comes," Brynden Tully replied. "Cailen and I calmed it down, and I had a long talk with King Stannis. We can't afford our men to get low on moral because of his men."

"That was it?" Alyssa frowned.

"They're not used to the cold, Your Grace," Cailen Talaris stated.

If it hadn't been for Tyrion, Sansa would have never noticed the strange way that the Lord looked at Alyssa. It was as though he was a "moth drawn to the flame" as Tyrion had put it. The humorous part was, Alyssa didn't really seem to notice. She was so drawn in by everything that was going on, especially since she was now recovered from her fever, that Sansa didn't think she even cared if the young Lord stared at her.

"They came North, what did they expect?" Rodrick Forrester shook his head.

The doors to the dinning hall swung open, and Stannis Baratheon and his daughter, Shireen, came in rather quickly, Stannis' hand was on his daughter's back. Everyone at the table quieted down immediately, their eyes all went straight to the visiting ruler. Sansa never thought she would see the stern man look conserned as he did at that moment. He didn't look at anyone but Alyssa as he walked forward.

"I know I have no right to ask, but would you look after my daughter?" Stannis huffed out.

Alyssa's gray eyes went to Shireen, then she frowned at Stannis, "What's wrong?"

"I can't fully explain it," King Stannis frowned. "Just... will you... keep Shireen by you. Don't let her mother or Lady Melisandra near her."

Sansa had no idea what was going through Alyssa's mind. It was extremely hard to tell what she was even thinking as she stared up at King Stannis. Sansa watched her sister's eyes soften a bit suddenly before she nodded, "She'll stay by my side or around plenty of my Queensguard, Your Grace."

"Thank you," Stannis whirled around and left the dinning hall quickly, leaving his daughter behind.

"Have a seat, Princess Shireen," Alyssa smiled a little.

"We'll continue this later," Brynden cleared his throat as Shireen Baratheon took a seat at the crouded table, beside Arya, who was rudely staring at the Greyscale scars already. Sansa was about to scold her younger sister, when her great-uncle turned his attention to Arya, "Young Lady, it's rude to stare."

"It happens a lot," Princess Shireen stated as she looked at Arya.

Sansa opened her mouth to speak, but one of the side doors swung open and Asher came into the dinning hall, "Alyssa, if I spend one more minute with Ramsay and... Theon, I swear on my House that I'll kill them both."

"Didn't you gag Ramsay?" Bronn raised an eyebrow.

"I _believe_ that he did," Prince Oberyn smirked.

Asher shook his head, and looked at Bronn, "If you think you can handle the Bastard, then go ahead."

"We could handle the Queen's husband," Obara Sand raised an eyebrow at Asher Forrester.

Sansa's eyes went to her sister, to see what Alyssa was going to do to handle the situation. Prince Oberyn leaned back with an entertained smirk on his face as they waited for Alyssa's decision. Princess Shireen looked a little confused, but she seemed to just go along with the flow of things.

"I'd keep the gag on him," Alyssa nodded.

"Try not to lose your tempers," Oberyn chuckled as the eldest three Sand Snakes grabbed their weapons before they left the dinning hall. It was almost as the three of them were eager to get away from the ever-shifting conversation. The Dornish Prince smiled at Alyssa, "Don't worry, Your Grace, I'm sure that my daughters won't get driven crazy, like Asher Forrester here."

"Excuse me," Alyssa stood and walked outside of the dinning hall.

Sansa frowned, what was wrong with her sister? She seemed upset all of a sudden. Bronn was the one who went after Alyssa, well, it was good to have family back together again...

**A special thanks for the reviews! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and you all should know what I want for the next chapter :)**


	87. Chapter Eighty-Seven

**The Winter Wolf**

Something was going on with Stannis Baratheon and Lady Melisandra, she could sense it. It made Alyssa feel a little uncomfortable, but Princess Shireen was wonderful company. For a girl so young, she had a lot of wisdom that definitely didn't come from either of her parents. She didn't buy Lady Melisandra's bullshit, and the little girl was _definitely_ a Baratheon, as stubborn as the rest of the Baratheon's Alyssa had met. She had more knowlage than most her age, which made Alyssa wonder why Stannis kept her hidden away. The scarring on her face wasn't _that_ bad. Bronn had refused to let her out of his sight, aside from her being around anyone else who was skilled with a weapon.

She had felt as though she was going through a limbo, one where she continued to question herself. She had no idea what to believe, Asher kept telling her not to believe a thing that Ramsay had "Reek" say, as did nearly everyone else. Brynden Tully had to be one of the few who wasn't telling her what to believe, mainly because he didn't know himself. His friend, Cailen Talaris, also kept his oppinions to himself, which Alyssa wished everyone else would do at times. Especially when Alyssa _just_ wanted to think about something other than what she thought about the whole Ramsay situation. Bronn and Shireen were walking with Alyssa through Ironrath, for two days, Alyssa had kept Shireen in Ironrath, at her side, as King Stannis had requested.

"...and I laughed when I found out that my aunt, Lysa Arryn had died," Arya sounded entertained as they got closer to the room Alyssa's sisters were socializing.

"All of what you said was true," Cailen Talaris' voice followed.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Ayra demanded. Alyssa stopped in the doorway and looked into the room.

"It's a gift," Lord Cailen stated.

"Do the Imp!" Arya laughed.

"Choose someone else," Tyrion sighed.

"Go ahead, I'm sure you've got the jist of it," Lord Cailen nodded. His violet eyes wandered to Alyssa, before going straight back to Tyrion Lannister.

"Fine, I have a thing for whores, I will continue to fullfill my vows to my wife, I adore my sister and father, and I haven't had sex since before I was married," Tyrion stated bluntly.

"You lied about your sister and father, everything else was true," Cailen Talaris' strange colored eyes went back to Alyssa. "Your Grace."

"What are you doing?" Alyssa frowned.

"Cailen has this really cool gift!" Arya grinned. "He can tell when someone is lying to him!"

"It's unsettling, and I believe that I'm a pretty good liar," Tyrion shook his head. "I watched him do Jaime in a... small interrigation. He even stated when he found the lies."

Alyssa's frown grew as she eyed the Tully bannerman, "**How** can you do that?"

"It's something I've always been able to do," Cailen replied. "Would you like to test it out, Your Grace?"

Alyssa shook her head, "No. But... would it work... on someone who lies constantly?"

"As far as I know, yes," Cailen nodded, his violet eyes looked at her curiously.

"Good. Come with me," she turned and looked at Shireen, "and you stay here until I get back."

Bronn smirked a bit as he followed behind Alyssa and Cailen, "This will be interesting. Oh, Asher returned something to me, that I thought you'd might like back."

Bronn held out the dagger he'd given to that Ramsay had taken from her, and he handed it to her. Alyssa grinned a little bit, "Thank you, Bronn."

"So, Your Grace, what is it that you want me to do?" Lord Cailen asked her.

She took a deep breath, knowing that she was possibly going to get one Hell of a scolding from the Blackfish himself for this one, but if she **didn't** find out the truth soon, Alyssa was truly going to lose her mind. Her eyes remained ahead as she replied, "You're going to get the **truth** from Ramsay for me."

**Hehe, I love my cliffhangers, plus, I wanted the next POV to be special for what's going to happen :) So I'm sure that you all can guess who's chapter is coming next. Reviews will get this chapter out a lot faster as always. I thank all of you who love this story, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	88. Chapter Eighty-Eight

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

His jaw hurt like Hell, and the three little bitches who had replaced Asher Forrester in guard-duty weren't nearly as entertaining as his wife's best friend had been. It only took looks from Ramsay to piss the Forrester off, with the three women, there was no kind of entertainment for Ramsay. They literally ignored him and Reek, occasionally glancing over at him to make sure he was still gagged. If this was Alyssa's version of payback, she'd done a good job, though he was sure he didn't gag her as tightly as Asher had gagged him.

"I cannot see how a vicious Bastard like _that_ got legitimized and married a _Queen_," one of the bitches said.

"Don't ponder on it, Tyene, I'm betting Queen Alyssa will do the same thing to him, that she did to his father," the bitch who looked to be the eldest stated.

Ramsay shook with laughter, they were trying to scare him, it wasn't going to work. Several muffled laughs came from him, causing the three bitches to look at him. They just shook their heads and looked away from him. He glanced over at Reek, who was huddled in the corner, shaking like the coward he was. His pet wasn't going to be any help. He closed his eyes and leaned against the bars. Not even a full minute later, the dungeon door opened, it was as if he _knew_ that she was there. His eyes opened and Alyssa was walking up to the three bitches with the man... Cailen? and Bronn behind her.

"How have they been?" Alyssa asked.

"Can't see how your commander could of had so much trouble, the most noise that comes from him is muffled," the eldest of the three said. "The other one... talks to himself."

He smiled a bit, knowing that Reek's mind was so fucked, there was literally _nothing_ that would turn his pet against him. Then, Alyssa looked at Ramsay, for the life of him, he couldn't read her expression. He could see that the wolf was out and free, but beyond that, he had no idea what she was up to. That alone made him excited to see what she had up her sleeve. Bronn opened the cell door, peaking Ramsay's curiousity.

"Remove the gag," Alyssa said as she stared at him.

Bronn moved forward and removed the gag, releaving the pressure. Ramsay let out a yawn that loudly popped his jaw, then he smiled at his wife, "I was wondering when you were going to come see me." She didn't look sick at all, no one would be able to even tell that she had been sick before. Though, there was an anger there in her eyes, blame. His smile only widened when Bronn went back to Alyssa's side. "I'm assuming this isn't an intimate visit."

"Did you force... Theon to tell me that about my brothers?" Alyssa's gray eyes narrowed at him.

"I told him to tell you the truth," Ramsay glanced over at the bastard who managed to help the Blackfish get Alyssa away from him in the first place. What the fuck was going on?

"Keep asking questions," the man told Alyssa.

"Why did you come here?" Alyssa didn't hessitate.

"I told you before, I'm determined to earn your trust," Ramsay looked back at his wife. This wasn't very entertaining for him.

"Why?" she frowned.

"I'm your husband," is all he gave her.

"Lord Cailen?" Alyssa looked over at the man.

"Every answer you got was true, Your Grace," Lord Cailen stated. "Or at least he believes it to be true."

Ramsay narrowed his eyes, how would the fuck know if he was being honest or not? It was rare, but Ramsay was confused. His confusion was ended when he looked up at Alyssa. She looked as though she felt foolish... so she believed that he was telling her the truth now? Why did it take "Lord Cailen" to tell her that for her to believe it?

"So... he wasn't lying like the Forrester thought," one of the bitches stated.

"It would seem to be that way," Alyssa nodded.

"So what do you intend to do with me now?" Ramsay asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Alyssa shifted her weight a bit. Her eyes went to the three bitches, "I don't think he'll be going anywhere. If you three would like a break from this, you don't have to watch them any more."

"Just as long as you don't need us to watch him. I don't care for the way he looks at us," the eldest bitch stated. "It's like he wants to get into some trouble with us."

"He has that effect on people," Alyssa stated. She glanced at Ramsay as she moved towards the dungeon door, "Bronn, gag him again. If someone comes down to keep an eye on Ramsay and Theon, we don't want him egging on a fight."

Ramsay smiled brightly once he realized that Alyssa had been playing a game of her own with him. Bronn gagged him again, but it wasn't as tight as when Asher had gagged him. The three bitches followed after Alyssa, Bronn, and "Lord Cailen" as they left. Ramsay couldn't stop smiling, he had a feeling that he was going to get his chance to get Alyssa to trust him after all. Unless she thought of something else that she would deem impossible for him to do. Her games were going to be fun.

**A very special thanks for the reviews, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Most of the reviews I've gotten have brought a smile to my face, and I look forward to reading each of them! I have so many plans for this story, so for those of you who think this may be close to over, it's not even a close to being over. :) As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will come out.**


	89. Chapter Eighty-Nine

**Ser Bronn of the Blackwater**

"If you drink, you'll be less tense," Lord Tyrion offered a flask of wine to Cailen Talaris.

Bronn watched with amusement as the odd Lord shook his head, "I don't drink. Given who I'm related to, I don't think it would be smart."

"That's _right_, you're a Targaryen," Tyrion smirked. "How exactly are you related to the Targaryens again?"

"My grandmother was the cousin of the Mad King," Cailen Talaris replied. "I avoid anything that can alter my mind."

"What's the fun in that?" Bronn frowned.

"I find ways to entertain myself," the Lord sighed.

"How about I buy you a whore?" Tyrion offered, making Bronn smile.

Lord Cailen surprised Bronn by shaking his head again, "I don't want a whore. I've never aquired the taste for them."

"Now you're joking, I would love a whore right now," Tyrion took a big gulp off of the flask.

"You're lying," Cailen didn't really seem to have a sense of humor. "You don't want a whore right now."

"I... I wasn't lying," Tyrion looked up at Bronn.

"I _told_ you that you wanted to fuck your wife, that's why you gave up Shae," Bronn stated with a smirk.

"Stop putting those thoughts into my mind," Tyrion glared at Bronn.

"You already think them, I'm only helping... more than usual, we're friends after all, and you no longer pay me," Bronn chuckled a bit more as he looked at Cailen Talaris, something had caught the Lord's eye. Following his gaze, Bronn realized that the Lord was staring at Queen Alyssa, who was in a deep conversation with the Blackfish, King Stannis, and Prince Oberyn, the little Baratheon princess was at Alyssa's side with the Wildling, Jess and Alyssa's direwolf, Shadow. Tyrion seemed to notice this as well.

A small smile spread across the dwarf's face, "Stark women seem to be a weakness for both Baratheons and Targaryens alike."

"What?" Cailen Talaris' violet eyes went straight back to Lord Tyrion.

Tyrion laughed and shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just amusing myself."

"Do you have any other gifts, besides being able to tell when someone is lying? Can you tell what people are planning?" Bronn asked as he kept his eyes on the Queen.

"No," Cailen replied. "If you were planning on asking me what Queen Alyssa has planned, I have no idea."

Bronn smiled a little and let out a sigh. As he went to focus back on Tyrion and Cailen, someone else caught his eye. Even dressed in furs, the young Dornish woman was absolutely beautiful. She had gone to her father's side and was now including herself in on the conversation that was going on. Bronn took a deep breath and forced his attention back to Tyrion, Lord Cailen had left, walking over to where the Blackfish was.

"You believe that Lord Cailen is attracted to our Queen?"

"Either that, or he finds her extremely interesting," Tyrion chuckled as he took another drink off of his flask.

Bronn saw the Blackfish nod and walk away with Lord Cailen, then Alyssa headed towards Bronn and Tyrion with everyone else. She had the most determined look he'd ever seen on her face. Her gray eyes weren't warm at all at the moment, she didn't even smile, "Where's Brienne?"

Tyrion pointed to Jaime Lannister, who was hanging beside Brienne, peaking Bronn's curiosity. Especially the look of wonder that was coming from Stannis Baratheon as he walked close to his daughter. Alyssa wandered over to Brienne, while everyone else waited.

"What's going on?" Tyrion asked.

"Queen Alyssa is holding an exicution," Oberyn Martell replied. "She sent the Blackfish to collect Ramsay Bolton and Theon Greyjoy, and Cailen Talaris went to get the other Starks and the Forresters.

"You said, '_an_ exicution'," Tyrion frowned.

"Yes," Oberyn nodded.

"But she wants both prisioners?" Tyrion's frown grew.

"Yes," Oberyn nodded again, he looked rather amused. "She's not happy that her time was wasted, when she could have been looking for her brothers."

Bronn watched as Brienne handed Alyssa her sword-the sword that was made from the sword that had belonged to Lord Stark-and the Queen of the North walked quickly, passing everyone, and she went to the log in the middle of the courtyard. Bronn couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Which one was she going to exicute? That determination... it must have been her readying herself for what she was going to do. She planned to do the exicution herself, as she had before. Bronn recalled what she had said to Roose Bolton before cutting up the Turncoat's face, "as a Stark, I was taught to deal out the punishment myself".

The Stark Princesses and the Forresters came out of Ironrath with Cailen at the same time the Blackfish brought Ramsay Bolton and Theon Greyjoy out into the courtyard. It seemed like the moment they all looked at the prisioners, they knew what was going on. Lady Forrester looked down at her youngest son and frowned as they got closer to Alyssa. Barely a moment later, the youngest Forrester was heading back into Ironrath. The tension in the air was intense. Bronn shifted as he watched his Queen, everyone else seemed to be doing the same exact thing.

"Theon Greyjoy, you are guilty of treason against _your_ sworn King, and the North," Alyssa spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her. He was moved forward, he was extremely twitchy and mumbling shit to himself. The Blackfish forced him to his knees, and he shook his head. Alyssa placed the tip of the blade on the ground and bowed her head, "I, Alyssa of House Stark, first of my name, Queen of the North... and the Trident, hereby sentance you to death."

Everyone was silent as Alyssa brought down Brienne's sword on Theon Greyjoy's neck, removing the head in one, swift movement, as she had with the last Frey she had killed. Bronn noticed that no one had even looked away from the exicution, no one even seemed bothered by it. Not even Sansa or Arya Stark. This didn't surprise Bronn, even in King's Landing, he had heard about Theon Greyjoy's treason against Robb Stark. Alyssa handed the sword back to Brienne and looked around.

"I... wasn't expecting that," Tyrion whispered.

"Take Ramsay back to the dungeons," Alyssa didn't look at anyone in particular. "Be ready to leave tomorrow, we're going to look for my brothers."

"What about the Bastard?" the Blackfish motioned towards Ramsay Bolton.

"Oh, he'll be coming with," Alyssa stated before she went into Ironrath.

Bronn could have sworn that if Ramsay Bolton wasn't gagged, he would see the Bastard smiling. Why would Alyssa want to bring him along to look for her brothers? The Blackfish looked at Tyrion, "We'll need to figure out who's all going to be leaving with her."

"I have a few ideas of who will be going," Tyrion nodded.

Bronn knew that he was on top of the list, possibly Brienne of Tarth, Asher Forrester, and Alyssa's handmaiden, Jess... beyond that, Bronn didn't have any idea who else would go. Well... at least he had a night to have fun before going back out with his sworn Queen. At least he didn't have to pay for shit.

**Wow, I can get a lot done in two months :) Yes people, it's been two months today since I started writing this! So _please_ review this chapter! And I would of had Theon killed off a while ago-I like the actor, but his character not so much-but I figured a public exicution would be more... meaningful. Given what he put the Starks through in the show. Sorry to you Theon fans, but I just don't like his character. Never have. And a very special thanks to you readers who have reviewed! All these chapters coming out so quickly is thanks to you :)**


	90. Chapter Ninety

**The Winter Wolf**

"Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, and I will be joining you, Your Grace," Prince Oberyn smiled brightly at Alyssa.

So that was Oberyn, his eldest daughters, Bronn, Princess Shireen, the Blackfish, Cailen Talaris, Jess, and Sansa who were going with to look for Bran and Rickon. Stannis Baratheon had insisted that she take Shireen along with, to "keep her word to keep Shireen safe", and Sansa... she had convinced Alyssa to bring her along, determined not to loose Alyssa ever again. It was quite sweet of her younger sister. Especially given the fact that Ramsay was going along, just to keep him and Asher apart. She knew her best friend, he would find a reason to eventually kill Ramsay, and she couldn't have that right now. She had no idea how to deal with Ramsay. After everything he'd done... but he gave her what she'd asked for. That didn't make her trust him, she had expected him to fail. She wasn't going to even think about what she was going to do with her husband until she had her little brothers again. It shouldn't be **that** difficult, especially if they were still in the North. There was no way a direwolf-let alone two- would go ignored. Plus, Hodor was tall...

"Are you okay, Your Grace?" Tyene Sand asked, her dark brown eyes sparkled as she looked at Alyssa.

"I'm fine," Alyssa nodded.

"You have no problem having us join you, do you?" Obara leaned against her spear.

"Not at all," Alyssa stated honestly.

She'd seen the Sand Snakes honing their skills. The Dornish women were all skilled, and Alyssa wouldn't want to fight them. She took the extra furs that were rolled up and tied them onto her sattle. Her mind was running a thousand miles a minute. The day before, she put Theon Greyjoy out of his misery. She would have done it the moment he walked into Ironrath with Ramsay, but she wanted her facts straight before she acted. The only regret she had was the fact she made her sisters watch, but they had to know she wouldn't tollerate traitors. Theon Greyjoy had betrayed the Starks' trust, he _had_ commited treason against his King, and that couldn't go unpunished. Not with so many Northerners craving revenge for him lying about what he had done to Bran and Rickon. She had **believed** that her little brothers were dead. He had forced her to see the two charred bodies that had been burned into her mind every time she thought of the two youngest Starks.

"If anyone annoys you, just order Bronn to kill them the next time they do it, I've found it to be extremely effective," Tyrion looked up at Alyssa as he passed by, once he'd said his good-byes to Sansa. "He'll keep to the threat too."

Alyssa smirked a bit and looked over at Bronn. She had no doubt that was the truth, "I'll keep that in mind."

"And to _try_ not to have any more of that unusual bad luck you have," Tyrion chuckled, making his way over to Jaime Lannister.

"I'd consider it 'unusual **good** luck'!" Alyssa called back to her Hand. She heard him laugh as he contued to walk away.

"Are you ready to go, my Queen?" Brynden Tully asked as he brought his horse beside hers.

"I've never been more ready," Alyssa nodded. "I wish I would have known that Theon was lying."

"I'm sure he thought things were going to play out a lot differently when he made the choice to do what he did," the Blackfish told her. "How have those... lessons of yours been going?"

"My... oh, I believe I'm getting better," it had taken a moment for Alyssa to realize he was speaking about her ability to go into Shadow's mind. Jess had been helping her learn how to do it without being asleep. When she saw Jess' eyes go completely white the first time, it had been extremely confusing and pretty disturbing to look at, but then she found out that was what happened to Wargs when they entered an animal's mind. Only a small handful of people knew about her ability to go into her direwolf's mind, and the Blackfish had only just found out recently.

"Are you sure about bringing Ramsay Bolton along with us?" Brynden questioned.

"No, but I know my best friend," Alyssa said simply. She glanced over at Asher, who was heading in her direction. Quite quickly. She smiled a bit and sighed, "He's coming to complain that he's not coming."

The thing that gave Asher away was the look on his face. Out of everyone in the world, he'd be the one who she knew best, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying here," Alyssa shook her head.

"Cailen could have been wrong," Asher tried to point out.

"Very rarely does that man speak out of turn, and he's brutally honest," Brynden stated. "I highly doubt that he would have said that Ramsay Bolton is telling the truth if the Bastard was lying."

"He _could_ be wrong," Asher said again.

"If Ramsay is lying about my brothers, I'll let you personally take his head," Alyssa said coldly as looked at her best friend. "That's a promise my friend."

"It's a promise I'll hold you to," Asher embraced her in a tight hug. "Be careful, and don't do anything that I wouldn't... okay that was going to be _bad_ advise. Don't take bad advise."

"Just make sure that Arya stays out of trouble while I'm gone, and try not to do anything stupid," Alyssa smiled a little bit as she stepped back a little.

Asher gave her a pout with his lips, his light green eyes sparkled playfully, "Name the last time you saw me do anything stupid."

"I don't have to, I know my best friend," Alyssa stated as her eyes wandered over to Ramsay, who was being pushed along out of the dungeons by Obara Sand.

"True enough," Asher chuckled, then followed Alyssa's gaze, his amusement left him immediately. Even from where she stood, she could see the mocking look in Ramsay's eyes as he met eyes with Asher. It was a very good thing that she had decided to leave Asher behind. She didn't carry in love for Ramsay, but she couldn't just let Asher kill him. Not yet anyways. Asher looked at the Blackfish, "You better keep Alyssa safe, and away from _that_ monster."

Brynden Tully raised an eyebrow at Asher, "That was my original plan. I don't intend to let her out of my sight."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here and let's go already," Alyssa huffed out as she mounted her horse. "Bran and Rickon could be anywhere by now."

* * *

As the men set-up the camp for the night, Sansa had started to sing "The Winter Maid" while Alyssa hummed along. The song wasn't the happiest song, it was about Lyanna Stark, their aunt, and most didn't care for the song, because of how "depressing" it was. Most Stark celebrations called for the song to be sung, in _her_ honor.

"Do you know any _happier_ songs?" Nymeria Sand asked the two Stark women, conferming it wasn't just Northerners who found the song sad.

"There are a _few_ that I know, I try to stick to Northern songs," Alyssa nodded.

"I never would have taken you for a singer, Queen Alyssa," Prince Oberyn smiled.

"I **don't** sing," Alyssa sighed.

Sansa laughed a little, "It's once in a great while Alyssa will actually sing. The last time I heard her sing, it was my thirteenth nameday."

"That **was** the last time I sang," Alyssa stated.

"Would Your Grace honor us with a song?" Princess Shireen asked, her eyes were wide with curiosity.

Alyssa looked around, realizing that nearly everyone was staring at her. She wasn't really in the mood to sing. The fact that she was even asked to by Shireen, caught her off guard entirely, and the attention it caused embarrased her.

"I'd... rather not," Alyssa sighed.

"I don't thing anyone will-" Sansa started.

"The Queen doesn't wish to sing," Brynden said sharply.

Alyssa cast her great-uncle a warning glance. When it came to her siblings, she didn't want anyone to treat them any differently than she was treated. Being Queen be damned. Brynden Tully seemed to catch on to her look and bowed his head. The only thing that ran through Alyssa's head was that her siblings had gone through so much, they deserved the same respect that Alyssa got from their men. It may have been unethical, but Alyssa didn't really give a shit.

"I _may_ sing when the mood strikes me, I just... can't right now," Alyssa's gray eyes moved up to Cailen Talaris, who was staring at her with an intense glance. He should know that she was telling the truth, if his ability worked on everyone. It seemed as though he was having difficulties, but he looked away from her and over to the edge of the small camp, where Ramsay was tied to a tree.

"Then I can sing for the both of us," Sansa smiled, keeping her Tully eyes off of Brynden Tully.

The tall young woman leaned against Alyssa a little bit before she sang the song "Fair Maids of Summer", it took the attention off of Alyssa at least. Taking a deep breath, Alyssa closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Sansa's voice singing. Something tugged at her heart as she listened to Sansa sing, it was as though she was listening to her mother sing to her sisters and her when they were younger. Alyssa knew that she wasn't listening to Catelyn Stark sing-as rare as that was alone-but Sansa sounded so much like their mother while she sang, it was uncanny and made Alyssa feel as though she had a part of her mother back. It was hard to tell if anyone else could hear Catelyn Stark's voice in Sansa's, the only one who probably _would_ hear it was the Blackfish, and he didn't really seem to hear it. Perhaps it was just in Alyssa's head, hearing what she wanted to hear. Though hearing her mother's voice made her heart heavy, it made her more _determined_ to find her little brothers.

There was no knowing what they were going through, especially since they were traveling with a Wildling. There was no doubt in Alyssa's mind that Osha would protect the two youngest Starks, it was just... Northerners would normally attack a Wildling on sight if it was just one. The thought was extremely unsettling, Alyssa didn't want to even think about anyone trying to attack her brothers just because they were being cared for by a Wildling and a simpleton. She vowed to herself, that if anyone had harmed either of her little brothers, just because of the company they were keeping, Alyssa would make sure that they paid for their crime. Northerners would know any of the Stark children, just by looking at them, and if there was any doubt, the direwolf was usually a tell... How could anybody go without seeing _two_ direwolves, two Stark boys, a Wildling, and a very tall simpleton? If they were going to find her brothers, they were going to have to cover more ground in a lot less time.

**WOW! Thank you all for the reviews! It was a wonderful thing to see so many for the last chapter. I'm sorry there was a small delay in getting this chapter out. I was super busy yesterday, it was my one year anniversery with my boyfriend :) So, I made this chapter longer than it was going to be. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and as always, the more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapter will come out.**


	91. Chapter Ninety-One

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

There was no knowing what was going through Alyssa's mind, but for some reason, she had decided to remove the gag from Ramsay's mouth. His hands were still bound, but at least he didn't have to deal with the nasty gag any longer. That didn't change the fact that he realized something. She wasn't playing with him, as he had thought before. If she was, she was really good at hiding the fact that it was a game, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to gain her trust as he thought he'd be able to. There was too many people who were ensuring that she was against him, that she stayed away from him. The _fucking_ Blackfish was the main one who kept his wife away. Ramsay looked over at Brynden Tully, the old man was stern, but it was clear he had a soft-spot for the Starks, he obeyed Alyssa, and he gave... wise advise that pissed Ramsay off.

"You can stop staring at the sell-sword now, Tyene," the eldest of the Bastard bitches who had kept guard over Ramsay in Ironrath, said.

"I'm... just wondering some things about him, Obara" Tyene stated.

"You two are talking about Bronn?" Ramsay smirked a bit, glad that he could speak again.

The three Dornish Bastards all turned and looked at him, their brown eyes held no empathy or amusement in them while they looked at him. It was the third Bastard who rarely spoke in front of him who glared at him, "Her Grace has demanded that you keep your mouth shut."

"She took off the gag," Ramsay's smirk widened. "That says differently.

"She still doesn't want you talking to her Queensguard," the Blackfish's voice came from behind him. It didn't take long for Brynden Tully to pull his horse beside Ramsay's. "So, unless you're spoken to, you'll keep your mouth shut."

"If I had to keep my mouth shut, I'd be gagged," Ramsay chuckled. His blue eyes sparkled mischieviously, "Now all I need is for my hands to be untied, so I can stangle the life out of you."

The Blackfish gave him a strange look before looking at his friend, _Lord_ Cailen. He was able to say something quiet enough so Ramsay couldn't hear, and shortly after, the Lord who seemed to know when people were lying, rode to Alyssa's side. Brynden Tully had a stern look on his face, and he didn't say anything to Ramsay as he waited for something to happen. Ramsay smiled a bit, the Blackfish was too easy to fuck with. He craved to be beside his wife, where he rightfully belonged. Alyssa glanced back at him for a brief second, then looked back at Lord Cailen. Within moments, the fuck was back at Brynden Tully's side, speaking quietly to him. Whatever was said, brought a smile to the Blackfish's face.

"If I were you, I'd keep those threats to yourself," Brynden Tully didn't look at him this time.

"Did you tell your Queen on me?" Ramsay faked a pout. "What kind of man goes to a woman for permission?"

"A man **loyal** to his Queen," Brynden kept his eyes forward.

"It sounds like you've turned into her bitch," Ramsay smiled brightly.

"Please, can I throw my spear at him?" the eldest bitch breathed out. "I swear, I won't miss."

Ramsay glared at the fucking bitch. She was _really_ trying to threaten him? Did she have any idea what he could do to her if he hadn't given himself up to Alyssa? The thought sent a shiver of excitement through Ramsay. He'd flay the bitch and her sisters in a heartbeat. It was definitely an activity that he missed. The last time he was able to flay anyone had been when he'd hunted down the small handful of Wildlings... before he had to go hunting for Alyssa.

His eyes went to Brynden Tully as he sighed out, "No." He studied the Blackfish for a long moment, there **had** to be something that would fuck with the warrior's mind. Ramsay thought about it for a long moment, then a sadistic smile spread across his face. He _knew_ that the Blackfish had a soft-spot for Alyssa, it would be so easy for Ramsay to fuck with him. Brynden Tully must have felt Ramsay staring at him, because the Blackfish's stern eyes went to Ramsay, "What is it?"

"It's not like you'll believe me," Ramsay's smile spread more. Especially when the Blackfish's friend and the three bitches all looked at him as well. _This is going to be fun_. He smirked at Brynden Tully, he knew he had caught the old man's attention. His eyes went to his wife as he said, "The moment I get these bindings off, I'm going to fuck your Queen."

The Blackfish's reaction was way better than Ramsay had expected. It also happened so fast he didn't have time to react, Brynden Tully's elbow came up, hitting Ramsay in the face, and knocked him off of his horse. It was the Dornish bitches who stopped to get him back onto his horse. It took him a moment to catch his breath, not like the three bitches allowed him to even catch his breath before they forced him to his feet. By the time they got him back on his horse, Ramsay was laughing. Alyssa looked back at the commotion, he could see her gray eyes glaring at him. She hadn't heard him, but she didn't seem to care that he'd been assulted by her great-uncle.

"Watch your bloody tongue when it comes to Alyssa, _Bastard_, I'm sure she'll agree to cutting out that tongue of yours," the Blackfish bluffed, amusing Ramsay farther.

"Better yet, I'll make her beg for it, just like I promised her I would," Ramsay's smile returned to his face instantly.

The Tully's eyes glared coldly at Ramsay, then he rode ahead towards Alyssa, not giving Ramsay another reaction. He turned his eyes to Cailen Talaris and his smile grew, "Was I lying?"

"I've chosen to ignore you. I have four sisters, I'm rather good at it," Lord Cailen didn't look at him. "I don't even care what you have to say."

"Are you the Blackfish's lover?" Ramsay laughed a bit as the question left his mouth. He waited for a response, but didn't get one. His smile vanished a little, "You are, aren't you? You enjoy his cock in your mouth?"

"I can see why you were gagged in the first place," the Lord sighed.

Ramsay rolled his eyes a bit as he looked at the Lord, "I would love to see your reaction to this. I want to know if you believe I'm lying or telling the truth." Cailen glanced at him a bit, making Ramsay's smile return fully, "If my father's men happen to see me like this, all of you will be dead... Now, what was I?"

"You believe it," was all the Lord said in return.

**This would have been posted earlier, but I had too work longer than usual. I would love to know what you all thought about this chapter. I giggled a bit while I was writing it :) Hopefully I'll get back into my kick of pushing out more chapters everyday lol. And thanks to those of you who tell me what you think about the story :).**


	92. Chapter Ninety-Two

**The Winter Wolf**

There was no knowing how much ground they had actually covered, at least Alyssa had no idea, she didn't care. She'd search every inch of the North for her little brothers if she had to. Even if that meant venturing into Bolton bannerman territory. Every other house outside of the Bolton's men, had men at Ironrath, ready to march against the traitors, and had the rest of their men at their homes, trying to ready for the coming long winter. It had gone about two days without even snowing, allowing them to see any prints in the snow from animals or people, which they hadn't had the luck yet. During the mornings, before they left camp, Alyssa and Jess would scout, not even having to leave the camp. Jess covered the air while Alyssa had the ground, everyday it was the same thing. If there'd been any sign of her brothers, it was gone. Still, they had signals while they were inside of their animals. If Jess let out one call while flying, then she spotted another direwolf-the only way Alyssa could be sure that it was her brothers, no matter how many direwolves there was; two meant that Jess had spotted people; and three for enemies. It was the only way Alyssa could know what was coming ahead. It was best to be safer than sorry. The North was harsh and unforgiving, and with winter starting, it was only going to get worse.

The days weren't wasted either, they rode non-stop until it got dark, having no choice but to stop. She only wished to find her brothers, that was all she thought about day and night. She wanted to hold her brothers close to her and never let go again. Once she found her brothers, if **anyone** tried to seperate them again, she would kill them herself. It didn't matter who it was. Brynden reminded her constantly that she was _both_ Stark and Tully. **Family**, Duty, Honor. Family _needed_ to be put first. Always. Her duty was to the North and the Riverlands, all because of her Tully blood. She tried to do the honorable thing, like remaining faithful to a marriage that was possibly extremely destructive.

"Thank you, for keeping me away from the _Bastard_ of Bolton," Brynden sighed.

"You _did_ knock him from his horse, his hands are bound," Alyssa tried to keep a straight face.

"If you heard what he had said, you would have done the same," Brynden stated.

"I _did_ hear him," Alyssa raised an eyebrow at the Blackfish. "I just chose to not let it bother me. Why would I even want to untie him? He's too dangerous."

"Having him ungagged alone is dangerous," Brynden breathed out. "How could you have even married-I just don't understand how **that** could have tricked you."

"How did he trick Asher? I didn't know him, I had no idea what kind of person he was. I enjoyed his company before I found out the truth about my mother and Robb, then... I was filled with hatred. I _hate_ everyone who had anything to do with my mother and brother's deaths," Alyssa breathed out. "I hated the Boltons for taking advantage of my situation."

"No one can blame you for that," Brynden offered her a small smile. "It's just hard for me to understand how they could have fooled you."

"They fooled everyone else," Alyssa glanced back at Ramsay, who was talking the Sand Snakes' ears off. They all looked as though they wanted to hurt him, even the Red Viper looked like he wanted to stick his spear into her husband. He was taunting everyone around him, just for his own amusement.

"True enough," Brynden nodded. His eyes followed her gaze and he sighed, "That Bastard has a death-wish."

Alyssa knew that only someone as insane as Ramsay would even continue to talk the way he was to the warriors around him. He _had_ to realize that everyone who was with her knew how to at least use a dagger to defend themselves. Mostly, everyone was possibly an even match against him, if she had to make a bet... she would have to say that Bronn would definitely be able to take Ramsay in a fight. As for everyone else, it would be hard to say, but the fight would definitely be intense. If he was sane, he'd keep his mouth shut and stop trying to get a fight going. Which only proved Alyssa's point.

"Can we talk about something else other than Ramsay?" Alyssa asked.

Just as she said his name, the Sand Snakes started shouting, Alyssa turned back just in time to see Tyene launch off of her horse and knock Ramsay back off of his horse a second time within twenty-four hours. Even from where she was, Alyssa could hear the impact of Tyene Sand's fists to Ramsay's face.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" her Dornish accent came out thick. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

All the horses stopped at once as Alyssa hopped down and walked quickly to the commotion. What the fuck was going on now? She was sure that Ramsay must have said something that just hit a fuse in the Sand Snake. Prince Oberyn just looked amused with his daughter, as did Tyene's sisters, until he realized that Alyssa was going in that direction, then Oberyn moved to pull his daughter off of Ramsay Bolton. For such a small woman, she had at least given Ramsay a good ass-kicking.

"What's going on?" Alyssa asked.

"He was discribing the way he wants to skin the three of us, along with his 'hounds' tearing us up," Nymeria Sand answered quickly. "He was getting... discriptive."

Alyssa's eyes went to Ramsay, who had a dark smile on his face. What the fuck was wrong with him? Perhaps Brynden Tully was right, Ramsay Bolton _must_ of had a death wish. Why else would he speak of such things? And get discriptive with it? Alyssa had only flayed one person, and it had made her sick to her stomach. If she had to do it again, she would flay Roose Bolton in a heartbeat, no matter how her stomach felt. She didn't understand how he could talk like that, and was very glad she hadn't heard a thing.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Put the gag back on him."

"Thank you," it was hard to tell which Sand Snake that had came from.

"What about the little cunt who attacked me?" Ramsay demanded angrily.

"Tyene will go unpunished," Alyssa stated. "You should think before you speak."

"I do," Ramsay's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, if you did, you'd realize that you just _allowed_ yourself to get your ass kicked with your hands tied, again," Alyssa said before she turned and walked away from him. If it sped them up keeping the gag on Ramsay's mouth, then that was how they were going to travel. He seemed not to really have any fears, which only a fool wouldn't fear anything. Alyssa had many fears, and she could admit that. Tyene walked her horse beside Alyssa, her brown eyes sparkled with anger.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper, Your Grace," Tyene Sand breathed out.

"I was actually surprised no one really snapped sooner," Alyssa admitted as she got onto her horse. Tyene mounted her horse as well and glanced at Bronn.

"You pack a pretty good punch, for a girl," Bronn smirked immediately.

Tyene smiled back at Alyssa's sworn-sword, "You should see me with my knives."

Bronn's voice changed a little, "That would be exciting to see."

Alyssa's eyes widened when she realized that the two were flirting with each other. At least something good came out of the commotion. Now she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen when Oberyn realized this. The man seemed to be carefree, his daughters had this quality as well, though they were extremely loyal to their father. She let out a breath and closed her eyes, she prayed that they found her brothers soon, there was no knowing what could happen out in the open like they were.

**I know that interaction between Alyssa and Ramsay has been next to nill, but look at the reality of the situation. There's no way that Brynden Tully would allow anyone in his family near someone like Ramsay. Especially after what happened to Catelyn. I know these last chapters are just them traveling, but that's all part of the process, right! So I would love feedback for this chapter! The more feedback I get, the faster the chapters will come out, like always!**


	93. Chapter Ninety-Three

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He was being pushed through the camp by Bronn once the camp had been set up. Alyssa, Bronn, and her Wildling were walking close by him, heading towards a small, snowless clearing beside where Ramsay was being tied up. He could feel the tension around him now, the three bitches didn't feel comfortable like they had before, just as Ramsay had meant to do. They wanted to sit there and act like they were better than him, when they all still carried their Bastard names. At least he had been legitimized by royal decree, though with his wife in charge in the North, there was no knowing how much authority southern royal decrees were now. Still, it had happened _before_ Alyssa was annouced to be alive by his father, to ensure the loyalty of the North. At first, his father's plan had seemed to be working perfectly, even Ramsay had behaved himself. What happened? His innocent wife had flayed and mutilated his father, and they had lost every chance of manipulating Alyssa to farther Roose Bolton's plans. Along with everything, he was now a prisoner of his wife and was being treated as such. Now, Ramsay was just waiting to see what happened next. He knew he was pushing his luck with his wife, but the fact that she refused to even try to trust him pissed him off. If he was going to wait on her to make a choice, he was going to have fun while he had to wait.

"Remember, just relax, and picture Shadow," the Wildling was telling Alyssa as the two of them sat down.

"Right, and don't stay too long," Alyssa nodded.

Ramsay stared at Alyssa, her gray eyes went to him right before they went completely white. _What the fuck?!_ He shook his head, thinking for a second that he was seeing things in the dying light, but he wasn't. Within moments, Shadow was running past them and out into the forest. Soon, the Wildling's eyes did the very same thing. He'd never seen anything like it in his entire life. What the fuck was wrong with them? He didn't understand what was going on with Alyssa. How come no one was helping her? Why was Bronn just standing there like an idiot?

"Are you going to do something?" Ramsay glared at his wife's sworn-sword.

"I'm not going to interrupt them," Bronn shook his head.

"Interrupt them?" Ramsay frowned as his eyes wandered back over to Alyssa's still form. She was sitting calmly, looking as though she was blind. "How could you interrupt them?"

"They're scouting, to see if there's any danger," Bronn smirked. "You have no idea what Alyssa can do, do you?"

"Meaning...?" Ramsay's frown grew, he didn't look away from Alyssa.

"Think about it. What is the closest thing to the Queen?" Bronn cleared his throat.

"Her beast," Ramsay glanced back at Bronn. "What does that have anything to do with Alyssa right now?"

"She's in Shadow's mind," Bronn chuckled. "That's why we don't even have to scout ahead. Alyssa and Jess check out several miles ahead, and we move, no matter if they've found any sign of her brothers."

Ramsay stared at Bronn for a long moment. What he was saying was absolutely insane. Unbelievable. It was a trick, meant to manipulate Ramsay into believing that Alyssa had some special ability that allowed her to actually **become** her huge direwolf. They were all fools if they believed that he would fall for that. There was no proof that they were in the minds of animals. Bronn looked serious, but Ramsay didn't believe him. No one that he'd ever met had the ability to do anything so...absurd. If Alyssa thought this was going to make him afraid of her of all people, she was deeply mistaken. Her little plan had made him aggrivated, at best. Perhaps if he was more gullable, he'd believe that she _could_ do such a thing, but his wolf didn't have any magic powers. No matter how long her eyes stayed white.

"So... why is she doing that over here?" Ramsay raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," Bronn smirked as he glanced over at the two women who hadn't even blinked once.

"Nothing," the Wildling blinked several times and looked at Alyssa, who was still showing the white of her eyes. "She's still out there."

"That's a convincing trick," Ramsay shook his head.

"We have nothing to convince you of. We're making sure we're safe for the night," the Wildling glared at him, her dark blue eyes shined with loathing. Now she would be _fun_ to fuck with. Just by the way she glared at him, he knew that she couldn't stand him, and she'd never even really spoke to him. Her eyes went back to Alyssa and she frowned, "What _is_ she doing? I signaled that I was coming back."

Ramsay looked at his wife and let out a breath, "Why don't you go check on her?"

"Why did Alyssa ungag him again?" the Wildling bitch asked the sell-sword.

"She figured he's piss less people off at night," Bronn chuckled.

The two of them stood there, "waiting" for Alyssa. Ramsay sat there and watched, beginning to actually realize that they weren't playing around one bit. How the fuck was that even possible? Alyssa... she could actually _become_ a wolf? If the thought wasn't so... absurd, then Ramsay would have been impressed with **his** wolf. Still, he didn't know what to think about this... there was no good comment in his mind that could possibly make this more entertaining for himself. He didn't want to even believe that it was possible that Alyssa could enter the mind of Shadow.

The direwolf came around a tree suddenly and looked at him. The Wildling looked relieved, "There you are, Alyssa!"

As though to farther add to insult, Shadow looked at him, a strange look of intellegance was in the wolf's eyes. The moment the direwolf looked away from him, his eyes went back to his wife, her gray eyes were on him now, completely normal. She gave him a small, mocking smile, like one he'd give if their places were turned, and then she walked away with her sell-sword, Wildling, and direwolf. Ramsay smiled a bit, though she possibly denied it to herself, even without her being his prisioner, there was a lot of her that reminded Ramsay of himself. Sure, he would have never taken Reek's head, his pet had been loyal to him, but he'd seen the look of satisfaction in her dark eyes the moment she had removed the creature's head.

The only entertainment that Ramsay had was the fact that he could piss every one of Alyssa's guards off easily. All except for the fucker, Cailen Talaris. Somehow, the man had an even-head. Definitely **not** a Northerner. Ramsay had heard that even Eddard Stark had a temper on him. He knew for a fact that his wife had a temper on her, one that came out violently. It was yet another thing he had in common with his wife. At least his thoughts were somewhat entertaining for him... for _now_.

**I thought that it would be fun to write out a chapter for Ramsay with Alyssa warging. I thought maybe you all would enjoy it. Since Ramsay had no idea that Alyssa could go into Shadow and everything, he had to find out sooner or later. :) A very special thanks to those of you who reviewed! I love reading them! As always, the more feedback I get on this, the faster the next chapter will come out.**


	94. Chapter Ninety-Four

**The Winter Wolf**

She was running as fast as her four legs would carry her, there was still time before the first light of dawn hit the sky, and the farther they scouted, the farther they'd possibly be able to travel. Something bittersweet hit the air hard, the smell in Shadow's mind was hard to tell exactly what the smell was, but it smelt... like food. _Don't become the wolf in mind as well as body_. Jess had warned her of the things that could happen if she remained in Shadow's mind too long, or went in too much. She'd lose her humanity, become the animal herself. She froze and sniffed the air, trying to discover what that smell was. Though it was off track, she followed her nose, darting slightly south instead of heading west, towards Winterfell. The smell grew better and better as she got closer to the cause. It made her determined to discover what it was. She glanced up, the thickening trees made it near impossible to see Jess in the sky, making her wonder if she could see what it was like ahead.

"NO!" a woman's voice screamed out, horrified.

Alyssa forced herself to a stop, sliding slightly in the snow. She crept up on the commotion, the sweet smell was strong here. She kept behind a tree and peaked around. A young woman, who must have been a daughter of one of the nearby farmers, was fighting off a huge man dressed in all black armor... or trying to. She was covered in her own blood, the man had... the smell had been... disgusted, Alyssa shook Shadow's huge head a bit and tried to calm herself. The man lifted the girl up into the air by her throat, she choaked out, crying for mercy. With unbelievable strength, the man brought his greatsword down on the young woman, making Alyssa look away as it cut her in half. She had thought that Ramsay was a monster... but this... she'd never seen anything like it before. The huge man turned his head a bit, his eyes landed on Alyssa, an amused smile crossed his lips.

"I guess you've found a good meal," the man's voice was deep and husky.

Every fur on Shadow's body stood on end as Alyssa began to growl at the man. Her eyes went to the greatsword, then back to the young woman. The man would kill Shadow, she was sure of it. Alyssa whirled around quickly and booked it away from the man who had raped and murdered a woman around Alyssa's age. There was no way she could take on a monster who had just cut a woman in two with a greatsword. She wouldn't want to risk getting Shadow killed.

Once far enough from the horrific scene she had witnessed, Alyssa left Shadow's mind, making sure the wolf was far enough from the smell as well. The moment she entered her own mind, tears spilt from her eyes. What the fuck?! The monster _had_ to pay! She got to her feet, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Jess was still inside her animal, which was probably for the best right now, so they'd know what else was ahead for them once they got on the road again. She stumbled forward a bit, her mind was in shock from what she had seen. She looked at Ramsay as she walked by, he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

Alyssa shook her head, she didn't want him to act as though he cared about what was wrong with her. If she told him, chances were, he'd find some kind of amusement out of it. How could someone do something so... _evil_? It was just... they had to put the fucker down before he did that again to another girl. She couldn't allow that maniac to run around loose in the North. She moved quickly towards where Oberyn and Bronn were standing with the Sand Snakes. Alyssa didn't even have to make it all the way to them, right when they realized that something was wrong, they rushed over to her side like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you okay, Your Grace?" Prince Oberyn asked, a worried frown was on his face.

"There's a man, about two miles from here," Alyssa breathed out. She could feel herself growing angry, "He raped and murdered a girl, and then he cut her in half, like she was nothing."

"With a greatsword?" Oberyn Martell's eyes narrowed. Alyssa nodded, and was surprised when the Dornish Prince grabbed his spear and had a ruthless smile on his face, "I've waited a long time for this."

"For what?" Alyssa frowned.

"Revenge," Oberyn stated.

"It's _him_?" Nymeria's brown eyes widened.

"I can only assume," Oberyn nodded.

"Who?" Alyssa's frown grew.

"The Mountian," Oberyn answered.

A Lannister bannerman. Why was he so far in the North? It didn't matter to Alyssa. Tywin Lannister's dog wasn't going to get what he came to the North for, whatever that was. She cleared her throat, "You want to fight that beast?"

"He won't be doing it alone," Tyene put her gloves on before placing her daggers in their holsters.

Oberyn smiled, "He will pay for what he did to Elia, for what Tywin Lannister ordered him to do."

"Bronn," Alyssa went to grab her bow. If the Mountian went to get away from them, she was going to be sure he didn't get away alive.

"Oh, I get to fight too, how many do we need to take this man down?" Bronn smirked.

"I could take him alone, but it'd probably be faster if at least two of us went after him," Oberyn smiled back.

The Blackfish and Cailen Talaris came rushing over, looking a bit worried, as though he could already sense what was going on. His eyes were immediately on Alyssa, "What did you find?"

"The Mountian," Oberyn breathed out. "We need to go now, if we want to put an end to him."

"You don't plan on going?" Brynden frowned.

"I _saw_ what he can do," Alyssa nodded. "The North isn't safe with someone like that roaming around."

"What about Sansa?" Brynden's frown grew. "Or Princess Shireen?"

"Cailen, Jess, the Sand Snakes, and you will keep them safe and guard Ramsay until we return," Alyssa nodded.

"I cannot let you do that," Brynden stated.

"You have no choice," Alyssa spoke with authority. "I'm sure that Bronn and Oberyn together are a killing machine better than that monster."

"So you're leaving with only two men to protect you from a man who's been known to slaughter entire families?" Cailen Talaris looked concerned.

"Not unarmed," Alyssa held up her bow. "I don't want to hear anything about it. I'm going to make sure that sick fuck dies."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Prince Oberyn smirked. He sobered a bit and gave Brynden Tully a smile, "Don't worry about the Queen. Ser Bronn and I will keep her safe."

Alyssa didn't say anything else, even if she had to hide and shoot the Mountian, she wasn't going to waste any more time standing around talking about it. She mounted her horse and took off, Bronn and Prince Oberyn could catch up to her. She knew that she was being wreckless, but it didn't matter. The woman she'd seen, she believed the woman deserved to have justice. Though, Prince Oberyn deserved the justice for his sister as well. Even she'd heard the stories of how the Mountian had raped and murdered Elia Martell and her children many years ago. After the first mile, Alyssa looked back, Oberyn and Bronn were close behind her, they hadn't let her get far out of their sight. Shadow must have cut straight threw back to camp. At least Alyssa hoped that was the case. It didn't take them long to run into Tywin Lannister's dog, he'd been heading in their direction.

The moment they surrounded the Mountian, Oberyn Martell was ready to fight. He moved towards the huge man, a determined look was in his eyes as he readied himself. The Mountian didn't look at all shocked to be in the situation he currently was in. He didn't look as though he felt anything. He only looked ready to fight as well. Bronn and Oberyn attacked at once, keeping out of each other's way. Alyssa's eyes grew wide when she saw how fast Oberyn was with the spear as he twirled it around skillfully. She pulled back her the arrow and aimed, ready to kill the fucker if he made a wrong move. Which meant that she had to focus her attention fully on the Mountian's moves, and not pay attention to how fast Oberyn was moving around, fast for anyone she's seen fight. The Mountian's fist met with Bronn's face, taking Alyssa's sworn-sword out of the fight for the moment. _Fuck!_

Oberyn's spear was knocked from his hands, the Mountain towered over him, kicked Oberyn down to the ground and raised his greatsword. Without thinking twice, Alyssa released the arrow. It stuck into the back of his helmet, but had done what she wanted. The Mountian's attention went to her immediately, taking his attention off of the Dornishman, he pulled off his helmet and glowered at her was a scary look there on his ugly face that made Alyssa feel like a pup, not a wolf.

She grabbed for another arrow as the huge man stepped towards her, she moved back a bit. **Fear**. Alyssa was scared shitless, she'd never encountered someone that had scared her so much. Her eyes darted frantically over to Bronn, who was just starting to get back to his feet, and for Oberyn to recover. Before she could pull back the arrow, the Mountian's huge hand clapsed around her throat and lifted her off the ground. She dropped her arrow and bow to hold onto his arm. She tried to kick him as his armored fingers tightened around her neck, everything started to go fuzzy, then completely dotted. The Mountian that Rides was going to squeeze the life out of her. She dropped to the ground suddenly, her vision slowly came back as she caughed and gasped for air. Alyssa rubbed her throat as a loud "THUD" happened beside her. She continued to gasp as she watched Oberyn Martell pull the blade of his spear out of the back of the Mountian's head.

Bronn helped her to her feet and studied her for a moment, "Are you okay, Your Grace?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Alyssa nodded.

"You're a strong woman," Oberyn smiled at her. "Thanks for getting his attention off of me."

"I'm a Stark, what doesn't kill me, makes me stronger," Alyssa gasped out.

**I'm sure some of you thought that I may have forgotten about the Mountian way back in Cersei's one and only chapter so far in the story. I didn't. I was saving it :) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll be blackmailing you all for more reviews. I worked really hard on it. Keep in mind, they're in the SNOW, so it'd be more difficult to fight. And thank you to those of you who reveiw! There wouldn't be as many chapters if it wasn't for you!**


	95. Chapter Ninety-Five

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

The camp had been packed up, and they were ready to go. The only thing that was missing, was the Queen. Ramsay had no idea where she had gone, or why she had left with Oberyn Martell and Bronn alone. He noticed that he wasn't the only one who was worrying, though he didn't know what was going on. The Blackfish, for one, looked like he was going to give himself a heartattack over worry. This wasn't good. Ramsay couldn't do anything to help her if she was in any kind of danger. The gag on his mouth made it so he couldn't speak out, to tell one of the dumb fucks to go find his wife. There had been something wrong with her when she had left, the only thing was, no one even spoke of what it was around him. Ramsay was half-tempted to cause a scene somehow, when Alyssa, Bronn, and Oberyn Martell came riding into the clearing they were in.

"Thank the Gods!" Brynden looked way too relieved for the situation to have been a calm one.

Bronn's face was a bit bloody, Prince Oberyn Martell seemed to be unharmed, and Alyssa... the moment he saw his wife he became pissed. Who the **fuck** laid their hands on _his_ wife? The only person in the world who had a right to even touch her was Ramsay. A low growl came from his throat. Her throat was bruised. As though someone had strangled her, and almost succeeded. Other than that... at least she was fine. Everyone seemed to be making a big deal over her suddenly, as though they had _just_ noticed her throat.

"How did this happen? I thought you would be protected," the Blackfish frowned. _You fucking thought wrong._

"She caused a distraction," Oberyn shook his head. "It's difficult to fight in the frost."

"Did you at least take care of it?" the Blackfish didn't seem too happy with the answer he got.

"Gregor Clegane is dead," Alyssa nodded.

Ramsay's eyes widened a bit. _The Mountian?_ He wanted to beat the sense back into her. Why would she even... she'd seen something... no matter if he believed it or not, he was sure that was the only reason why Alyssa would risk harm to herself at the moment. She was much too focused on finding those little brothers of hers that could take her throne right from her. Her gray eyes avoided his, making him even more fustrated with her.

"So it is done?" the Dornish bitch who had attacked him, asked her father.

"Mostly," Oberyn Martell answered. He let out a breath and looked up at the sky, "How much of the day do we have left?"

"A good part of it," the Wildling replied. "We may be able to cover the ground that I've scouted, but there was nothing ahead that I could see."

"How bad does your throat hurt?" the Blackfish asked Alyssa.

Ramsay kept his eyes on Alyssa as she answered, "Not as bad as the Mountian's head must hurt."

"Point taken," the Blackfish sighed. "I just thank the Gods you're alive."

Ramsay shook his head a bit as his horse moved forward. He hadn't even realized that he was trembling from the anger that he felt that Alyssa had gone off to "fight" Gregor Clegane without anyone other than Oberyn Martell and Bronn. No one even noticed this, they were all more concerned with Alyssa.

After a while, Alyssa's eyes finally went to Ramsay, as she turned to look back at him. By the look on her face, the movement she had made, had hurt her. It didn't shock him when she delt with the pain and stared at him. What was she doing? He hadn't done _anything_ while she was gone. Shit, within the first five minutes, Brynden Tully had gagged him to make sure that he kept his mouth shut. The one time that Ramsay didn't want to be an ass towards everyone, he was gagged and couldn't even talk. The Blackfish said something to his bruised wife, making her look away from Ramsay. If he could have, he would have smiled to himself. At least Alyssa had looked at him for longer than just a minute, she had _stared_ at him. For quite a while. It may not have been much, but it was a lot better than her just glaring at him. That was a small step forward. Perhaps there was a chance he could gain her trust after all.

**So, those of you reading this for Alyssa and Ramsay POVs, I'm sure that you've been happy with all of the back and forth chapters between the two, and you'll continue to be happy, because that's what the next few chapters will be as well. To those of you who want the other POVs, sorry, but you'll have to wait. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It's more of a... softish Ramsay in this chapter. Sorry about that lol. As always, thank you all for the reviews! And you all know what I want for the next chapter!**


	96. Chapter Ninety-Six

**The Winter Wolf**

She kept looking back at Ramsay, the strange look that he was giving her made her wonder what was going through his mind. She couldn't understand the look... it was... concern... worry? Whatever it was, it kept making Alyssa look at her husband, even though she _really_ didn't want to. She was sure that part of it had to do with the darkening bruise that was on her neck, but beyond that, she couldn't even begin to guess what was going on in that mind of his.

"Your Grace, may I ask you a question, without you... or the Blackfish taking offence?" Bronn asked suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts of her husband.

Alyssa smirked a bit. _This is going to be good_, "Of course."

"Are Northern women like Dornish women after a fight?" Bronn smirked.

Alyssa frowned in confusion as Prince Oberyn and his daughters started to laugh. Was she missing something, "What do you mean?"

Laughter rang out around her. It was just Bronn, Oberyn, and the Sand Snakes, but still, she didn't understand what they were laughing about. Bronn took a deep breath and moved his horse away from Brynden Tully, "Do Northern women enjoy a good fuck after a good fight?"

Alyssa started caughing, she hadn't expected Bronn to say _that_ of all things. Her eyes went wide, Sansa and Shireen both turned bright red, Jess looked a bit disgusted, she could feel Cailen's violet eyes staring at her, and Brynden Tully looked as though he wanted to beat Bronn into a bloody pulp. She cleared her throat and breathed out, "I... don't know."

"You don't know?" Bronn's smirk only grew.

"That would have to be a 'no' on your part," Tyene laughed lightly.

"Could we change the subject?" Alyssa shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank the Gods," the Blackfish sighed.

"It's not a topic that should be discussed with the Princesses around," Cailen motioned towards Sansa and Shireen.

Alyssa looked at her sister and the younger girl, wondering what was going through their minds. Sansa was married to Tyrion Lannister, but she still had turned bright red. Shireen, she turned red, but her age had a lot to do with it. It was more embarrasing to Alyssa than anyone else. Bronn was poking fun at her, she didn't mind it. He'd gone through enough with her to rightfully do so without her getting upset about it. He earned the right by standing by her side through Winterfell and everything that came after that. Brynden seemed to catch on to this as well, he didn't scold Bronn or anything for what came out of the sworn-sword's mouth.

"Is there a brothel anywhere near by?" Bronn asked in a playful tone.

"Closest one is in Wintertown outside of Winterfell," Alyssa replied quickly. All eyes went on her instantly. Of course, how would the Queen of the North know where the closest whore-house was? Alyssa only knew because of how close they were traveling to Winterfell. She knew the area all too well. At least if anyone asked, that was what she was going to tell them. Sansa would know that it was because of Robb and Theon a whole other lifetime ago.

Fortunately, no one even one person brought up the fact that she knew where to find the closest place to find a whore. Instead, it just went silent. Alyssa didn't dare look around, she knew that Cailen Talaris was still staring at her, and Ramsay was... within earshot. The silence was beginning to get the awkward point. Alyssa shifted uncomfortably in her saddle and let out a breath.

"The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun," Prince Oberyn broke out into song all of a sudden, "and her kisses were warmer than spring."

"But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel," Bronn joined in suddenly. Alyssa blinked several times. Bronn could sing? "And its kiss was a terrible thing." _He's good!_

"The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed, in a voice that was sweet as a peach," both Oberyn and Bronn sang together. Alyssa smiled as she looked at Bronn. Why hadn't he told her that he **could** sing? And Oberyn... he was just as impressive. She could have been listening to them sing all along, and they'd been holding out on her. "But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own, and a bite sharp and cold as a leech. As he lay on the ground with the darkness around, and the taste of his blood on his tongue."

"What kind of song are you two singing?" Alyssa frowned. It was a Dornish song, too far south for her to pay attention. It never was played in the North.

"His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer," the two men continued to sing, as though Alyssa hadn't said anything, "and he smiled and he laughed and he sung, 'Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done, the Dornishman's taken my life. But what does it matter, for all men must die, and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife'."

"I've tasted the Dornishman's wife," Bronn sang a second time.

The Sand Snakes clapped for their father, though Tyene's brown eyes were glued on Bronn. Alyssa frowned at the two men, "He was happy because he had another man's wife before that man killed him?"

"The most beautiful women are from Dorne, Your Grace," Bronn smirked. "No offence. You've got your own-"

"If I'm not your type, Bronn, I understand," Alyssa tried to keep a straight face.

"I don't have a type," Bronn looked back over at Tyene.

Alyssa shook her head. At least after what had happened that morning, they were in the mood to sing and joke around. She still couldn't get that poor woman out of her mind. Oberyn seemed to be in extremely high spirits, as were his daughters. He had gotten his revenge that he had waited longer than Alyssa had been alive to get, there was a reason to celebrate for him. Alyssa, she didn't feel like she could do any kind of celebrating just yet. On the plus side, everyone around her was in high spirits, all except for Ramsay, who seemed... she shook the thought from her mind. The only person Ramsay was concerned for was himself.

"Seeing you with Shadow makes me miss Lady," Sansa sighed suddenly.

Alyssa looked over at her younger sister, Sansa had a sad smile on her face. Alyssa didn't know what all had happened with Lady, only that Lady had died on the way to King's Landing. Neither of her sisters' direwolves had even made it to King's Landing. Alyssa frowned a bit and opened her mouth to say something, but Princess Shireen tilted her head a little at Sansa, "Who's Lady?"

"She was my wolf," Sansa breathed out. "Each of us got one. Our half-brother, Jon, had convinced our father that it was a sign, there was a wolf for each of us. Including Jon."

"Ghost," Shireen nodded. "I saw the white wolf up at the Wall. It was huge! Not as big as Shadow, though." The Princess looked at Sansa curiously, "What happened to Lady?"

"She... died," Sansa looked at Alyssa. "Joffery and I saw Arya playing swords with the butcher's boy, Joffery started to hurt Arya's friend, so she attacked him. He attacked her as well, and managed to get his sword near Arya's chest." Alyssa's eyes widened, Sansa closed her eyes and shook her head, "Nymeria came out of nowhere and bit Joffery's arm. Arya... her wolf got loose. I... I lied about what had happened. I told everyone I didn't remember what happened. They wanted to kill Nymeria for what she'd done to Joffery's arm, but she wasn't there. Instead, they went after Lady."

"Fucking assholes," Bronn shook his head.

"If I would have told the truth..." Sansa breathed.

"Things could have been a lot worse for you in King's Landing," Alyssa pointed out. "They would have still done everything they did. I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Shireen sighed.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Sansa forced a smile.

"Hey, Bronn, how about you sing that song again?" Alyssa asked quickly, wanting to change the subject for Sansa's sake. Even though she'd lost her direwolf while Lady was still a pup, that didn't stop the pain of the loss. Alyssa had no idea how she would feel if Shadow was killed. The thought... it broke her heart. As Bronn began to sing "The Dornishman's Wife" again, the tension in the air vanished a bit. Alyssa would never allow anyone to harm Sansa again. She vowed this by the Old Gods and New.

**A very special thanks to those of you who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story so far! And an expecially special thanks to FuschiaGrasshopper and FrayaCabanas for the reviews on the last chapter. I expected to have more when I got home from work, I almost waited to post this chapter, but I know two people who REALLY wanted this posted. :D So I dedicate this chapter to the two of you for giving me the reviews. Yes, this was more of a celebration chapter for Oberyn :) that's why it's mostly light and fluffy! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and the faster you all get those reviews to me, the faster the next chapter will come out :) I would LOVE to know what you all think of this!**


	97. Chapter Ninety-Seven

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He had his eyes closed, he was thinking about what he was going to do, and thinking distracted him from the cold wind that blew on him. The _fucking_ Dornish songs kept coming, along with a few well-known songs, but no Northern songs. It was starting to get on Ramsay's nerves. If he was free, he's cut the tongue out of the next person who sang a song that was about Dorne. Unfortunately, he was bound and couldn't do shit. He was shaking from the cold, his cloak wasn't enough to keep him warm. It was as if the Gods were paying him back for leaving Alyssa tied to a tree... Warm furs were draped around him suddenly, making him open his eyes. Alyssa shood right in front of him, looking as though she was dressed in nothing but furs.

"You look cold," it was hard to tell by her voice or her expression what she was feeling. She was growing quite skilled at that.

"Do your dogs know you're over here?" Ramsay narrowed his eyes.

"I was trying to be _nice_," Alyssa's gray eyes glared at him.

Ramsay smiled, he had aggrivated her, he knew that look, "So they don't know."

"I never said that," Alyssa stated quickly.

"Who's supposed to be with you _right_ now?" Ramsay asked, he had quit shaking. It was as though she'd warmed the furs by a fire before taking it to him.

"Bronn," Alyssa said.

"And where is Bronn? I don't see him with you," Ramsay said.

"Why are you so concerned about where my protection is? Shadow is literally five feet behind you," Alyssa's eyes narrowed at him.

"You're avoiding my question," Ramsay smiled. This had to be the first time that she'd actually spoken to him since before they had left Ironrath. He was trying his best to not to make her run off, but his curiousity was getting to him.

"Bronn is indisposed right now," Alyssa shifted uncomfortably.

There was embarrasement in her eyes. It was entertaining to watch her, _finally_, something other than fucking with people had been offered. Ramsay's smile only widened, "Doing what?" She avoided eye-contact with him, giving him his answer without having to say anything. "So, you're going unprotected because your guard is getting some cunt?"

Alyssa gave him a disgusted look and shook her head, "Good night, Ramsay."

Ramsay rolled his eyes and sighed, "I meant no disrespect."

Her eye narrowed at him, "Don't think you can play your games with me right now."

"Who said I was playing?" Ramsay smirked at her. She glanced over at the tents, as if to make sure she wasn't busted speaking to him. She wasn't supposed to be there, when he realized that, a new sense of wonder filled him. What was she up to? Alyssa turned back and looked down at him, making Ramsay smirk a little more, "You still don't trust me."

"All you did was prove that you **knew** my brothers were still alive and kept it from me," Alyssa's gray eyes went cold with betrayal.

"So do you have something else in mind?" Ramsay asked.

"What?" Alyssa frowned.

"Another way for me to get your trust," Ramsay breathed out, trying extremely hard not to say the wrong thing. He could tell by her body-language that she was going to leave if he did.

"I..." as the first time he'd asked, she looked surprised. "I have other things I have to worry about."

"Well, when you figure out what I have to do, just let me know," Ramsay said as softly as he could.

Alyssa's eyes sparkled in the darkness, making Ramsay wish his hands weren't bound together, so he could touch her. She turned around and moved quickly back to the tents, Shadow followed after her, conferming that the wolf really hadn't been that far from Alyssa's side. Ramsay smiled brightly as he thought of the things she'd possibly have him do. Climb the Wall? After her last task, that seemed like something he would have to do to earn her trust. Take on a horde of Wildlings... with her Wildling friend, Ramsay doubted that she'd ask him to do that. Still, it was something he was willing to do. He had to admire her determination to find her brothers, she had an entire army ready to take Winterfell back, and she was out in the cold, trying to find her brothers in the vast North, bigger than the other six kingdoms all put together. Her determination to find her brothers matched his own to _possess_ his wife's trust and everything else that he once had.

**I'm thinking that I'm as addicted to writing this story as many of you are addicted to reading it :) That's why I've written so much of this so quickly. I'm STILL going! WOO! Sorry about that. I don't even feel like I'm CLOSE to this being over and done with either. So, I'm sorry if some of you are hoping this ends soon, cause I don't feel like I'm close to where this is heading. So, please keep up the feedback, it's extremely encouraging, and chapter 100 is coming soon! Keep that in mind people! Three more chapters and we're there. As always, a very special thanks goes to all of you who have reviewed! I absolutely love reading them!**


	98. Chapter Ninety-Eight

**The Winter Wolf**

She loved running while in Shadow's body, it was... freeing to be able to run as fast as the direwolf could. She didn't have to worry about being a Queen or about anything that was going on around her. The only thing that mattered at that moment was making sure the path was clear. Everything around her was bright white, the sun reflecting off of the snow caused them to stop for a bit, it was nearly impossible to see, but with her mind in Shadow's body, she could see perfectly. Alyssa jumped over a fallen tree and continued her run. At least all they would have to do is follow the tracks she had made in the snow, even if they were traveling blind. If only the clouds would grant some cover, so they could see where they were going. It was cold, yes, but it wasn't freezing just yet. Running kept her especially warm under the thick coat of Shadow's dark fur.

A shadow caught her eye in the snow. As she got closer, she realized that it was tracks... three of them. One pair belonged to an animal... a direwolf. The other two were human... Alyssa's heart skipped a beat as she looked in the direction the tracks went. They weren't the freshest tracks, but they weren't that old either. Whoever had made them was traveling with at least one small child. She tried not to feel excitement right away, but she couldn't help it. Alyssa felt Shadow's huge tail start to wag behind her. For some reason, the sents she got seemed familiar to her nose. It was impossible, she really didn't know the smells, but **Shadow** did. That _had_ to mean something! Alyssa was overly excited now, she could hardly contain it. She wanted to rush after the prints, but it wouldn't be the same as seeing who was making them in person. She turned around and rushed as fast as she could back to where she really was. She slid a bit in the snow as she ran, but that didn't mean anything. She still had the speed. Jess was with the others, letting Alyssa run solo, which it had mainly been just for fun, but she was glad that she had gone out. There was no knowing if it was going to snow again, and she wanted to get them moving quickly. She was going as fast as she could, going over her own tracks, she ran until she could see the tree cover that her companions and her were using. Then, and only then, did she leave Shadow's mind.

The moment Alyssa was back in her own body, she trembled with excitement. She looked up to see Cailen Talaris standing there in front of her, as though he'd been waiting for her. His violet eyes stared down at her and he held out his hand to help her to her feet. She couldn't stop shaking as she took his hand.

He frowned at her, "Why are you shaking, Your Grace? Are you cold?"

Alyssa shook her head as Shadow came walking up, "I'm just excited."

Cailen's head tilted a bit and a hint of a smile touched his lips, "About what?"

"If I say it, I'm afraid it won't be true," Alyssa replied. She eyed him a bit, she didn't believe she'd ever seen him smile before. Even when everyone was singing, he'd been the serious one, even the Blackfish had smiled and joined in a couple of songs. Alyssa didn't sing, but she'd been laughing and enjoying herself. "You don't smile much, do you?"

"When I was younger," Cailen shook his head, "I smiled a lot. I said everything that came to my mind."

"Oh? I think I would have liked to meet you then," Alyssa stated. "You don't talk that much."

"Honesty comes with a price," Cailen's small smile vanished. "My mouth ran too much. I'd voice when my father was lying, and then I learned that it's best to just... keep it to myself."

"Why?" Alyssa frowned.

"Your father was an honest man," Cailen sighed. "I'm sorry for using him as an example, but-"

"I understand," Alyssa blinked. "Everyone knows what happened to my father for telling the truth when it was too late."

"I believe I've distracted you, Your Grace, you were excited about something," Cailen said.

"Shit!" Alyssa ran to her horse as fast as her two legs could carry her. It didn't matter if she left everyone behind, this was more important than **anyone** there.

As she mounted her horse, she noticed that everyone was scrambling to hurry as well. She didn't wait for anyone, she rode her horse as hard as she could. The only one who was able to keep up with her was Shadow. Her direwolf ran at Alyssa's side, as though she knew where they were going as well. Her heart raced in her chest, she prayed to the Old Gods and New that she was right. Shadow got ahead of her a bit and jumped the fallen tree. Alyssa's horse followed behind the wolf, the tracks shouldn't have been that far from where she was.

She slowed her horse and looked on the ground ahead of her, waiting to see the tracks. Shadow was feet ahead, sniffing the ground like there was no tomorrow. Alyssa smiled, the tracks were right there. She turned her horse in the direction the tracks went and rode hard. She kept looking down at the ground, but didn't slow down. She had to keep going. She smiled once the tracks became a lot more fresh, she was close now. Her heart was slamming now, drumming loudly in her ears. What if she was wrong? Her heart would break if she was wrong. _Please let me be right._ She had no idea how far behind everyone had fallen, she kept her eyes forward, the tracks became maybe two minutes fresh. Alyssa jumped off of her horse and ran, she had her dagger Bronn had given her if she ran into any trouble.

Three figures appeared ahead of her, one... Alyssa couldn't believe it. Her eyes swelled with tears, her heart felt as though it was singing inside of her. Rickon's wild direwolf, Shaggydog. She rushed forward as fast as possible, "RICKON!"

**Wow, thank you all for the reviews. I got a nice handful to read when I woke-up this morning :). Damn, it's funny, that last paragraph made me all teary-eyed. I was going to write more, but I could hardly see as I wrote that small part out lol. I want feedback on this chapter big time. I worked hard on it, and even cried a little-I don't know why either-so I think this chapter deserves comments :) The more reviews I get for this chapter, the faster the next chapter will be out.**


	99. Chapter Ninety-Nine

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

They had lost Alyssa. She rushed out of there like she had found something. Bronn had ridden off after her, since he'd been able to get to his horse the fastest. Ramsay looked around, they all looked anxious. Including the little Dornish bitch who was clearly watching out for Bronn. It was easy to tell which one the sworn-sword of Alyssa's had fucked. The small one who packed a punch... Tyene? Ramsay refused to even care about what the three Dornish bitches were named. It didn't really matter to him. What mattered was that he was still tied and gagged again, while everyone stood around with their thumbs up their asses. He would have followed Alyssa in a heartbeat, but no one would even look at him once she left. They all kept their eyes on the direction she had ridden in. Waiting like fools. _Where the fuck is she? What did she find that was so fucking important?_

As though to answer his questions, Shadow came into sight first, with a slightly smaller, pure black direwolf by her side. Ramsay's eyes widened. Another direwolf... then that meant... Bronn was next, another _fucking_ Wildling was the passanger on his horse, Ramsay assumed it was the Wildling woman who had suduced Reek. Then Alyssa finally came into view. She didn't seem to be in a rush any longer. She was snuggling a small form in her arms, wrapped in her furs. The look in her eyes... he'd never seen that look before. She'd been crying, that much was clear, but other than that, she seemed to be happy. Alyssa's younger sister ran forward as Alyssa lowered a small boy from her horse.

"Sansa?!" the small boy looked excited.

"Rickon!" the red-headed girl, Sansa, hugged the small boy tightly.

Rickon Stark? The _youngest_ Stark? What happened with the crippled Stark? No one even seemed to ask this question. The smile on Alyssa's face, she looked **truely** happy. Was this how she was before she'd lost her family? Ramsay couldn't help but wonder. There was a spark in her eyes that wasn't there before. Not even once before in the time that he'd known her. She kept hugging the littlest Stark and the Wildling woman who'd dropped down from Bronn's horse, as though the two of them knew each other.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten," Sansa Stark stepped away from the small boy. She looked around, "Where's Brandon?"

Alyssa and the new Wildling looked at each other. Alyssa already seemed to know what was going on. Everyone's eyes were on them, waiting for an answer. Alyssa shook her head, "He went beyond the Wall. With the Reed children and Hodor."

"And Summer," Rickon said. "He saw Jon... but he was with a bunch of Wildlings."

A cripple boy went beyond the Wall? That was just... rediculous. All at once, everyone started talking. What the fuck was Alyssa going to do now? Go north of the Wall to look for her crippled little brother? Over Ramsay's dead body she was. He shook his head. He had no idea how he'd stop her if she wanted to go.

"ENOUGH!" Alyssa shouted, quieting everyone immediately. "Bran made the choice to go beyond the Wall, there was something he felt he had to do up there."

"The little Lord insisted on going. He ordered me to keep Rickon safe," the Wildling looked around, she kept close to Alyssa and Rickon, as though they were the safest people there.

"So, you're just going to allow him-" Sansa Stark started.

"I had no say in it, but he could be anywhere up there," Alyssa glared at the younger Stark, her gray eyes went to Ramsay suddenly. His heart skipped a beat. _She better **not** be thinking what she looks like she's thinking_.

"Who are these people?" the little Stark's eyes followed Alyssa's to him. "What did that one do wrong?" _Good luck explaining that to a child_.

"Let's get you back to where it's warm, and I'll tell you everything that's happened with me, if you tell me what's happened with you," Alyssa picked up her little brother and put him back onto her horse before jumping up behind him.

"You never told me we were looking for another free folk," Alyssa's Wildling pet stated as she moved forward.

The second Wildling looked surprised to see another one there. She adjusted herself and looked at Alyssa, "Did she attack you, like I had your brother?"

"No," Alyssa shook her head. "Jess' entire clan was slaughtered and flayed." Ramsay's eyes immediately went to Jess. He'd missed one? How the **fuck** did that happen? He'd sworn he killed all the Wildlings. It was disappointing to know that he'd been completely wrong about that. And... the other Wildling had attacked the younger Stark? Why was she even still alive? She seemed to be strangely loyal to the little Stark and Alyssa didn't seem to be bothered one bit by being near her.

The second Wildling made a face of disgust, "That's barbaric! Who would do such a thing?" Ramsay raised his arms, he was sure that Alyssa's pet already knew that he was the one who killed her "clan". He wasn't at all ashamed to admit that he had been the one to do it either. The Wildling frowned and looked at Alyssa, "You allow that thing to be with you, Mlady?"

"You'll-" the Blackfish started.

"Osha, I'm no longer 'Lady Alyssa'," Alyssa cut her great-uncle off, to Ramsay's amusement. "They've made me Queen of the North."

"What about Bran? Shouldn't he be the King?" the little Stark asked, looking back at his older sister.

"It's complicated," Alyssa gave the dirty little boy a kiss on the top of his head.

Affection, happiness and love. That was the look that was in her eyes at the moment. Not just a cover of happiness to make her forget everything bad, but it was true happiness and love. Every ounce of it was directed at her little brother. Ramsay couldn't help it, the moment he realized it, jealousy filled him. It didn't matter that he was her little brother, or that he was too young to have any physical relationship at all. The fact that she was showing those feelings to someone who wasn't him, **pissed** him off like no other.

"As for Ramsay... he's my... husband," she seemed to have difficulty saying the last word, only urking Ramsay even more.

"I'm sorry," the Wildling shook her head. "At least we know who's in charge in your relationship."

**This wasn't going to be in Ramsay's POV, it was going to be the Blackfish's, but I couldn't think at all about what to write. I changed it to Ramsay, and BOOM, the chapter came out. LOL. Damn Bastard :) A very special thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I got home from work, and my jaw dropped open at how much the reviews went up. I know that it left off at a cliffhanger, I do that a lot, just to keep you all hooked *evil laugh*. But seriously, I absolutely appreciate the reviews. And as always, the more feedback this chapter gets, the faster the next one will come out. I'm hoping it's today. Cause guess what number the next chapter is!**

**For the guest who asked me not to change Brandon Stark's story-line, I never planned on doing that. Going north of the Wall to find the three-eyed raven was his quest, and not even Sam or Gilly could stop him from going North, so why should I? I haven't done Bran yet, because I have no idea what's going to happen with him. Not even in this story. So please bare with me when it comes to him. Just keep in mind, through all of this, Bran's going through the same shit he went through. I'm not venting, I'm explaining myself. I thank you for your review. I'm sorry I didn't answer it till now, I was waiting for Rickon to come back into the story and didn't want to wreck that.**


	100. Chapter One Hundred

**The Winter Wolf**

Rickon was snuggling close to her, holding on as though he never wanted to let her go. She'd seen the wildness in him the moment she saw him. It was as if his time with Osha had made him... a little more wolf-like. Of course, what did she expect? He'd been much smaller the last time she'd seen him, and he'd been traveling with a wild direwolf and a Wildling. It didn't really surprise her to find him as stubborn as ever and dirtier than she'd ever seen him. She was glad that he had recognized her. She could care less about the dirt or the wildness, she had never felt so... she couldn't even think of the right word to discribe it. She was more than happy. Her heart made her feel as though she was soaring through the sky. Alyssa may not have found Bran-and he was now too far from her reach for her to get to-but she wouldn't have traded finding Rickon for the world. Even Shadow was excited to be reunited with her own sibling. The two wolves kept tackling each other in the snow, snapping and rough-housing with one another.

"We were going to the Umbers," Osha said from the back of Brynden Tully's horse. "So they would protect the little Lord, but... then we heard a few men talking about..."

"Is Mother and Robb really dead?" Rickon looked up at Alyssa. His eyes were full of sadness.

Alyssa pulled Rickon close to her and closed her eyes. She _really_ didn't want to think about negitive things at the moment, but Rickon had to know the truth. Even if he'd heard it from someone else, she could tell that he had held onto the hope that the men he'd heard it from were wrong. She let out a breath, "They are."

She held onto her little brother tightly, as soft sobs came from him. He hadn't mourned them. She realized that instantly. Alyssa and her sisters, they'd already gone through mourning, they were to the vengeance, but Rickon... she was glad that she got to be there for him. If he didn't know... Bran must have no idea that Robb and Catelyn were dead. As sad as she was for her brother, she couldn't stop the happiness that she felt. Rickon was right in her arms, alive and well, and Bran was alive as well, though not with her, the knowlage that he was alive and with people she knew would protect him with their lives, made her feel as though an extremely heavy weight had been pulled off of her. A weight that had been on her since the moment she got the news that her father had been murdered. Rickon cried for a while, before he stopped and went right back to holding onto her. This time it felt as though he was afraid of losing her as well.

"Why is that man tied up and his mouth covered?" Rickon asked after a while.

"Ramsay?" Alyssa glanced back at her husband. "His mouth makes people angry."

Osha smiled a little, "Much like that girl, Mira Reed. Her mouth made me very angry."

"Is he your husband?" Rickon frowned.

"He is," Alyssa nodded.

"Then why is he tied up? Shouldn't he be with you? At your side?" Rickon pressed.

Alyssa let out a breath, this was going to be a long trip if Rickon wanted to ask questions about Ramsay. Still, Rickon had no idea what had been going on. She could only imagine how it seemed for his first impression of Ramsay was going. His brother by law was bound and gagged, for crimes that were unknown to him, and it probably made him feel sorry for her husband. Alyssa didn't want Rickon to pitty Ramsay. He **needed** to stay away from her husband.

"His father killed Robb and was involved with our mother's death," Alyssa told her brother.

"But what did your husband do?" Rickon questioned her.

"He's done many things that he should be punished for, but the reason he's tied up is because he kidnapped me during Arya's wedding celebration," Alyssa was honest with her little brother, knowing that the conversation would change quickly.

Rickon's eyes widened, "Arya?" He looked around, "Where is she?"

"Ironrath," Alyssa smiled a little.

"Where you went to?" Rickon asked. Alyssa nodded, and he looked as though he'd been told the best news in the world.

As they continued to ride, Osha told Alyssa everything that had happened since she got the boys, wolves, and Hodor out of Winterfell. Literally **everyone** listened to what she was saying. How Jojen and Mira Reed had appeared to them out of nowhere, how Jojen Reed only encouraged Bran's plans to find the "three-eyed raven", and how they had seperated, after Bran had seen Jon with a bunch of Wildlings, and not at the Wall. That was where Alyssa got confused.

"How did Bran see Jon? Did you?" Alyssa frowned.

"We were all in an old tower," Osha shook her head.

"Bran did it through Summer. He can go into his mind," Rickon told Alyssa in an excited voice.

Alyssa nearly fell off of her horse from the shock, but the fact she had Rickon in her arms made her steady herself fast. Bran was a Warg like her? She could hardly wrap her mind around this. Was that even possible? They **were** siblings, so they must have gotten it from their father. The blood of the First Men. How many other Starks have had this ability? Did any of the others? Her mind was running so fast, she had to just stop thinking all together.

"So... how long have you been the one in control?" Osha asked her quietly.

"What?" Alyssa frowned at Osha.

"Your man, he doesn't seem comfortable. I get the feeling he's used to being the one in charge of your relationship," Osha stated.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, "He **used** to be."

"You're different now," Osha smiled.

"So... you knew I was part of the Free Folk when you met me, because the two of you knew each other?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Alyssa smirked.

"That makes sense," Jess chuckled a bit.

Alyssa let out a breath and looked at Princess Shireen, she looked happy to see everyone around her filled with happiness and excitement. It was all over Rickon Stark. Alyssa couldn't let go of Rickon, even if she tried to at the moment. He was big now. He must have grown almost a foot since she'd seen him last. Still, that didn't change the fact that he was still small enough for her to hold him in her arms. She had missed him so much, and the fact that he was **really** in her arms, made her feel as though she'd accomplished more than she ever had before. She had never felt so... high. She knew it was going to be a huge transition for Rickon, to go from living in the wild to being in the comfort of Ironrath.

"Well, when we get back to Ironrath, I think that's when the real fun will begin," Bronn smirked. Alyssa could only imagine what they were going to walk into when they returned to Ironrath. For the first time since she'd left, she wondered what was going on there.

**I can't believe I actually reached chapter 100! I was going to hold of for more reviews, but I wanted to put it out. Just in time too, the new episode is on! I hope that you all enjoyed it. A very special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Especially those of you who give me your oppinions and thoughts. It makes me more driven to get all of this out faster. Given what chapter this is, I hope that most of you tell me what you think, even if it's about the whole story in general. Yes, I'm already working on the next chapter. The faster the reviews come out, the faster I can post 101 :D**


	101. Chapter One Hundred-One

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

They had to be another five hours from Ironrath, and the Blackfish had made them stop for the evening. Ramsay had never felt so ignored. For a good part of the evening, everyone was kind of celebrating, the little Stark and the Princess that Alyssa had brought along were playing together, being chased around by Sansa Stark. As soon as everything quieted down, the two young children calmed down, as did the two direwolves. He couldn't see where Alyssa was, but the fact that it was growing late, he was guessing that she was sleeping. His jaw clenched tightly, he tried as hard as he could to just **not** think about Alyssa, but she was never that far from his thoughts. He was aggitated with himself, he felt as he had when he was always trying to please his father. Only this was worse, because he didn't know what to do. At least his father would tell him what he wanted. Someone was moving towards him. It took Ramsay a little while to figure out who it was, and when he did, he wasn't too happy.

"What do **you** want?" Ramsay demanded as _Lord_ Cailen Talaris came and sat beside him.

"I was sent to keep an eye on you, to make sure Rickon's curiousity of you doesn't make him come over here," the Lord replied.

"Are you always so boring?" Ramsay faked a pout.

"You don't believe that I'm boring, you want a reaction out of me," Cailen sighed.

"You don't give me one, that's boring," Ramsay stated.

"Perhaps pissing you off is what I want," Cailen's strange eyes looked at him.

Ramsay smirked a little, "If I wasn't bound, I'd beat you until there was nothing left of you."

"You really believe that, don't you?" the fucking Lord seemed to be mocking him.

"I **know** that I could take you in a fight," Ramsay smiled ruthlessly.

" For a man who's tied up, you're awefully sure of yourself," Cailen raised an eyebrow at him.

"One day, I'll prove it," Ramsay's smile widened.

That was a day that Ramsay would gladly look forward to. In an even fight, he knew that he could easily take Cailen Talaris on. He knew how to fight in the frost, while southerners had no idea what the fuck they were doing, he had the advantage if he was to fight the fucker who had a staring problem when it came to **his** wife. Alyssa, being who she was, either didn't notice the way that Lord Cailen Talaris was always staring at her, or she just didn't care. Either way, Ramsay couldn't stand the son-of-a-bitch. He _really_ wanted to hurt the fucker for eyeing Alyssa like she wasn't a married woman. Possibly remove a few parts...

"You knew that Roose Bolton killed Robb Stark, didn't you?" the fucker narrowed his eyes.

"The _entire_ North knew what my father killed the Young Wolf," Ramsay replied.

"Queen Alyssa had no idea," Cailen pointed out.

"That's because I was smart," Ramsay smiled coldly, wishing that Cailen would just leave him alone to be with his thoughts again. He was getting annoyed. Quickly.

"You believe you were smart for keeping the truth from Alyssa? Do you realize that she'd probably have more respect for you if you would have just been honest to begin with?" Cailen asked, annoying Ramsay even more.

"I know _my_ wife a lot better than you do," Ramsay glared at him.

"She's an honest woman," Cailen stated.

"I _fucking_ **know** Alyssa," Ramsay gave him a threatening look. "If I would have told her about what my father did... if I told her that I stabbed her little friend Ethan Forrester in the neck, she wouldn't have respect for me. She'd still feel the same exact way."

"At least you're not stupid," Cailen stood. "For the most part."

Ramsay glared up at the fucker. Who, in the Seven Hells, did he think he was? The urge for Ramsay to grab something and bash in Cailen Talaris' face was strong. As was the urge to start removing some of the fucker's limbs. Ramsay **hated** everything about the southern Lord, especially the fact that he was clearly attracted to Alyssa. He focused his eyes forward and tried to focus back on Alyssa. At least he wasn't pissed to the point where he wanted to flay everyone who was standing in his way. That included Alyssa's pet Wildlings. The older one who was with the little Stark, and the one who he had missed before he knew Alyssa had discovered the truth. The first one on his list of people to kill was Cailen Talaris. He wouldn't be bound forever, and the time that he was released, Ramsay was going to shove a sword through the fucker's heart.

** I have to get this out, because I just have to. I NEVER shouted at the tv so much than I did with the last part. "RUN BITCH RUN!" not meant to be a spoiler for those of you who haven't seen it yet. Just... be prepared to shout "RUN BITCH RUN!" So intense, I couldn't believe it. :( A little sad there's only two episodes left of the season. Anyways, a thanks for the reviews, I was waiting for the number to go up like it had with 98 and 99, but it didn't go up as fast as I thought it would. This was all ready for you guys last night too. So I'm blackmailing you guys again. If you want the next chapter sooner rather than later, leave feedback. That's was fuels me to get this story out so fast. And the next chapter is already ready, it's a special one, so the faster I get the reviews, the sooner it will go up. (I know I'm being evil)**


	102. Chapter One Hundred-Two

**The Wild Wolf**

She was walking around Ironrath, watching the men ready themselves for a fight. She'd been on edge ever since Alyssa left to go search for their brothers. Ironrath wasn't the same without her there, at least that's how it was for Arya. Everyone around her seemed to be waiting for Alyssa to return. Which only the Gods knew when that was going to be. Tyrion Lannister had spent the entire time being a pain in her ass; Asher Forrester was just as bad, but he took his fustration out on the soldiers instead of drinking; Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth had refused to leave Arya's side, they didn't want to risk losing her while their Queen was away, which was a huge pain in the ass; out of everyone, the only person who hadn't gotten on Arya's nerves was Gendry. Stannis Baratheon hadn't said one word to Arya, but the fact that he asked for Alyssa's help and still wanted the North bothered her. If he'd changed his mind, she didn't know. She barely even saw him around the Red Woman any more. She kicked a bunch of snow into the air out of fustration as she thought of how she'd been left behind. Why? Why did Sansa get to go, and she was forced to remain in Ironrath? She knew how to use a sword, Sansa didn't know the first thing about how to use a sword... or any other weapon.

"Are you still mad about being here with us?" Jaime Lannister asked her, in a near-sarcastic tone.

"What the Hell do you think?" Arya glared at him.

"I think that you should accept that Queen Alyssa wished for you to stay here," Brienne gave her a small smile.

"They could be anywhere out there, and why? Because a traitor and a Bastard claimed that my brothers weren't really dead," Arya fumed out. "I _should_ be with my sisters. I'd only trust that fucking Bastard as far as I could throw him, and I highly doubt I'd be able to even lift him."

To farther piss her off, both Jaime and Brienne smiled. It **wasn't** funny. Not in the slightest bit. The urge to stick someone with Needle filled her. That someone was the two Queensguards meant to be her own protection. Gendry was with Tyrion Lannister at the moment, otherwise he'd probably be there to have her calm down. Her jaw clenched as she stared at the two Queensguards, she could feel her eyes starting to twitch in irritation. She had to find something to focus on so she didn't stab one of them with Needle right then and there. She just wanted to be alone, but that would be against Alyssa's damn orders. She'd already been through all of that with the two. Jaime... she thought she'd be able to talk the Kingslayer into defying his new Queen's orders, but she had been wrong. He was determined to keep to his vows and obey Alyssa Stark.

"THEY'VE RETURNED! THE QUEEN IS BACK!" one of the men out in the camp that surrounded Ironrath, shouted.

Arya's heart skipped a beat as she rushed out of the courtyard and into the rows of tents. Alyssa was back already? That must have meant that they couldn't find any signs of the boys. As much as that saddened Arya, she hadn't believed it when she heard that Theon Greyjoy didn't really kill her brothers. As broken as the man she'd once considered a brother had been, she wouldn't have put it past him to say whatever the Bastard who married Alyssa told him to say. A cold smile played on Arya's lips as she ran through the camp. If Ramsay Bolton had been lying, then Alyssa would have his head for sure! That sounded like a poor trade, the Bastard's head for the lives of Bran and Rickon, but two deaths for her brothers seemed like a good start.

Alyssa finally came into sight, Asher was holding her in a tight hug, then... Arya froze. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes. She **had** to be dreaming. There was no way... Rickon's eyes met with hers, he frowned for a brief moment before he ran forward. Arya couldn't find her feet, she had forgotten how to even move from the shock that filled her as her little brother rushed up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look so different!" her little brother clung to her.

Arya recovered enough from her shock to hug her brother back. How...? Theon had been telling the truth? She began to tremble as she held onto Rickon, tears poured from her eyes for the first time since their mother and Robb had been killed. A hard lump formed in her throat, she **had** to be dreaming. There was no way that Rickon was really there. If it was a dream, it was the first good one she'd had in a long time. She closed her eyes and hugged Rickon tightly.

"Bran is north of the Wall now, but at least we managed to find Rickon, Shaggydog, and Osha," Alyssa's voice came from beside Arya.

Osha? That wasn't a familiar name. Arya opened her eyes and looked at Alyssa. She wasn't dreaming? Her heart pounded loudly inside her chest.

Arya didn't really care about the "Osha" person, she cared more about the fact that she **really** had Rickon in her arms. She couldn't help but wonder how Alyssa had managed to actually find him. Not that it really mattered any, what _did_ matter was that she had found him. Arya couldn't believe that she had doubted that Alyssa would be able to do it. She should have realized that Alyssa's determination would make it so they got at least one of their brothers back. Arya had all of what was left of her family except for two of her brothers. Bran and Jon.

**A very special thanks for all the reviews! This would have been up a whole lot sooner, but a storm came through and knocked several trees down. I was out of power pretty much the entire night :( At least it wasn't Sunday night lmao. I know this is shorter than I wanted it to be. I was going to post this and the next chapter, but I have to redo the next chapter because of the power going out. I didn't save it :( So please review.**


	103. Chapter One Hundred-Three

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He should have realized that the first place they would put him when they returned back to Ironrath was straight into the dungeons again. It wasn't a very even trade, not in Ramsay's eyes anyway. Alyssa had been reunited with her youngest brother, she had proved that Ramsay was being honest, yet she was still mad at him for "keeping her brothers a secret". At least his head was still on his shoulders and he still had his life. The moment he was escorted to the dungeon, he could hear one person demanding his head. Asher _fucking_ Forrester. Ramsay hadn't lied, but for a moment, he thought that Alyssa would actually give into her best friend's demands and allow him to kill Ramsay. The fact that Alyssa didn't take his head was a little reassuring, but even in the dungeon, he could hear Asher Forrester in the courtyard shouting about Ramsay still having his life. It was amusing and actually entertaining, just the look on Asher's face alone. Ramsay didn't know what it was about the Forrester, he just_ loved_ to torment the fucker. It was... fun. Especially since Asher Forrester **clearly** hated Ramsay.

"You look as though you weren't expecting to be put back in there," Cailen Talaris said as he came into the dungeon, possibly for guard duty.

"I think they sent you to piss me off," Ramsay didn't even look at the fuck who wanted his wife.

"It was me, or Asher Forrester," Cailen said in his "serious" voice.

"Asher's more fun, go get him," Ramsay smiled coldly.

"The Queen's Commander would slit your throat the first chance he got," Cailen stated, "and for some reason, she doesn't feel the need to kill you yet."

"That's because she likes me," Ramsay's cold smile grew.

"I don't believe that you really know what she feels," Cailen said. "I don't even know what Queen Alyssa feels about you."

"She liked me _before_," Ramsay moved towards the bars and looked at the man. Wondering how far he'd tried to get with Alyssa. "She trusted me before."

"But now, she doesn't trust you," Cailen Talaris kept in his spot.

In his head, he measured the distance between the cell and the son-of-a-bitch who was pretty much there to mock him. An idea popped into his mind and he smiled ruthlessly, "I've been trying to earn her trust. By now, everyone in this **fucking** place should know that."

"Telling her something she should have known to begin with, that's not going to earn Alyssa Stark's trust. That's only going to make her more suspicious of you," Cailen spoke as though he already knew Alyssa better than Ramsay did. The fucker hadn't even spent that much time with her! Ramsay glared at Cailen Talaris, pissed at the fact that the violet-eyed mother fucker had the nerve to even talk about Alyssa to him. It was as though he was playing his own game with Ramsay. He moved a little bit closer to the cell and tilted his head a bit, "You _really_ want to earn the Queen's trust? Start by not being a pain in her ass."

Ramsay's jaw clenched, he glared at the fucker, "It's going to take more than that to earn her trust."

"Then give up," Cailen Talaris advised him horribly.

Impulse took over Ramsay entirely. He reached through the bars, grabbed ahold of Cailen's fur cloak, before yanking the son-of-a-bitch towards the cell. Ramsay _was_ hoping that Cailen's face would slam up against the bars, but the fucker caught ahold of the bars before he hit them. There was a strange look in the man's violet eyes, he actually looked _pissed_. Ramsay smiled ruthlessly as he growled out, "If I gave up, then she'll believe that I've never been trust-worthy."

"You're not," Cailen grabbed one of Ramsay's wrists and squeezed.

Ramsay felt his hand go numb within a second, wondering how the fuck Cailen Talaris had done that so quickly. He let out a low snarl as he pulled away and his glare darkened as he looked at the fucker. There was no way that he was going to "give up" just because another man wanted him to. A man who clearly wanted Alyssa for himself. At least Asher Forrester didn't look at Alyssa the way the fucker did. Ramsay at least had **some** respect for his wife's best friend, but this fucker... he played games in a way, that made Ramsay question Alyssa's choice of keeping him around. It all could have been focused on Ramsay, but still, it made him seem as though he might be hiding something. Why would someone who barely even knew Alyssa be determined to make Ramsay give up on trying to earn her trust? Yes, it was a difficult thing to do. She was a Northerner through and through, she was stubborn, a bit harsh, and Ramsay knew that she could be unforgiving. The main traits of a Northerner, but she was rational, she thought most things through, and if he could find something that would make her think twice, then he'd be able to see a way to earn her trust. But this Southerner... he was determined to make sure that Ramsay just didn't get to it. At least, that's what it seemed like.

Cailen Talaris turned and walked out of the dungeons, leaving Ramsay alone in his cell. It was the first time that no one had kept an eye on him in the dungeons of Ironrath. If the mother fucker believed that Ramsay was just going to give up on getting his wife back, then Cailen Talaris was gravely mistaken. There wasn't going to be any way that Ramsay would just give up. That wasn't who he was. All he needed was the right chance to prove it to Alyssa that he wasn't just going to leave her alone. She belonged to him. No matter what anyone else fucking said.

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to retype this out. A couple of ideas popped into my head while I was doing it :) It made the chapter a little more exciting in my eyes. So I'm sorry that you all had to wait extra long on this chapter, but because I had to write this chapter twice, I want feedback on this chapter. It was a pain in my ass retyping it a second time. :) It would make me really happy to get your thoughts on this!**


	104. Chapter One Hundred-Four

**The Winter Wolf**

Chaos. That's what it felt like she had entered. Everything seemed to be hetic around Alyssa the moment she got back to Ironrath. Asher was trying to convince her to just take Ramsay's head and send it back to Roose Bolton. As tempting as that sounded, Alyssa couldn't even think about it at the moment. All she wanted to do was sleep, but her Small Counsil wouldn't allow it. They were meeting with Stannis Baratheon's very small, Small Counsil, he wanted to start planning an invasion on Winterfell, and since she knew the castle the best, she **had** to be there. Sansa, Arya, and a newly clean Rickon, refused to leave her side, and her three younger siblings ending up sitting in on the meeting.

"So... you're **sure** that the Boltons have no idea about these tunnels?" Ser Davos asked.

"Only Starks know about the paths out of the castle," Alyssa nodded. "It's been that way since Bran the Builder built Winterfell."

"That's how _we_ got out of Winterfell," Rickon told Alyssa. "Bran and I showed Osha where one of them were."

Alyssa smiled down at her youngest sibling, that made sense, it was how they had managed to escape from the Ironborn invasion. Getting Alyssa out of the dungeons would have been tricky, and she didn't blame them one bit for leaving her behind.

"The Boltons _rebuilt_ Winterfell," Stannis said.

"They only restored it," Alyssa shook her head. "I can walk through Winterfell completely blind." Her eyes went to Shadow and she smiled, "You know, direwolves are pack animals. I'm sure that Shaggydog would follow Shadow."

"Are you suggesting that we follow two direwolves into Winterfell?" Stannis frowned.

"Not at all," Tyrion piped in. "I think Northerners value traditions. Let the Starks keep their secret tunnels."

Alyssa frowned, her Hand seemed to have something up his sleeves-as always. That was exactly what she'd been suggesting, but Tyrion was thinking of something bigger. It was hard to read the dwarf, but Alyssa knew that he was more skilled at politics than she could ever hope to be, hence the reason Tyrion Lannister was the Hand of the Queen.

"Eddard Stark boasted to Robert on several occasions that it only takes twenty men to defend Winterfell's walls," Stannis Baratheon pointed out.

"I _may_ have a solution to that," Tyrion smirked.

"And what would that be?" Brynden Tully asked.

"Once I have it all figured out, I'll let my Queen know first," Tyrion took a large gulp off of his wine.

"What _is_ he talking about?" Rickon asked Alyssa.

"Coming up with a way to take back our home," Alyssa told her brother.

If they _could_ come up with a way to get back Winterfell without doing damage to her home, there'd be enough room to house most of the men, plus there was Wintertown, the town would help house the men and keep them out of the cold... such as King Stannis' men, who didn't fare well in the cold... just until they marched south to reclaim the Iron Throne. Alyssa _had_ offered to send men up to the Wall in front of her Hand, just so Jon would have more men up there, but Tyrion seemed to have ideas about that as well... of course. Alyssa **was** curious about what her small brother by law was up to now, but Tyrion Lannister didn't give anything away. She wondered if anyone else had the same trouble, never really knowing what the small lion was up to. She stared at Tyrion, waiting for some kind of clue to what he was planning.

Stannis Baratheon looked as though he was losing his patients with the half-man, especially since his men had been just waiting around, just as her men had been doing, but she could feel the irritation coming from the King.

"If I may have a word with Queen Alyssa **alone**, that would be wonderful," Tyrion beamed happily, he was clearly drunk. Everyone but Alyssa's siblings left the room, making her Hand clear his throat, "That means you three as well."

Sansa nodded and started to walk out, while Arya and Rickon looked at Alyssa to make sure they **really** had to go. Because Alyssa was growing more and more curious, wanting to know exactly what her brother by law was up to, she looked at her two younger siblings as Sansa turned and waited for them at the door, "Go on. I'll be right with you in a moment."

She watched in amusement as Arya placed her arm around Rickon, and the three of her siblings walked out of the hall, the two youngest were clearly disappointed that they weren't going to be able to sit through the conversation between Alyssa and Tyrion. The sight alone nearly made her laugh.

"Now that we're alone, you're probably wondering how you can take back Winterfell without showing anyone your secret tunnels," Tyrion poured her a glass of wine and pushed it forward. Alyssa nodded as she grabbed the glass and waited for him to fill her in on his plan. "I have a _few_ ideas, but chances are, no one will really care for some of them."

He took several drinks from his glass, farthering Alyssa's curiousity. It was as though he was enjoying the whole situation and making Alyssa wait for him to continue. She took a couple small sips, feeling as though she had entered a staring contest with her own Hand. Tyrion _had_ to be amusing himself, it was the only reason Alyssa could think of that would make him take so long on _finishing_ what he was going to say.

Alyssa let out a breath, growing tired of waiting on Tyrion, "Are you going to tellme your plan, or are you going to keep drinking?"

"How about we do this... I know you need to rest, your sisters and brother probably want your attention, so why don't you go to your bed chambers with Sansa, Arya, and Rickon, and I will meet you there shortly with a plan?" Tyrion offered suddenly as he gulped down the rest of his glass.

"You want me to... go get ready for bed?" Alyssa frowned.

Tyrion chuckled, "Just go and relax. I promise, I'll be there shortly with a plan... though, I'm going to have to borrow Bronn from you for a moment."

Alyssa nodded, it seemed as though it was the only way to find out what Tyrion Lannister was up to. She was more curious than ever now. Still, she collected her three younger siblings-Jess and Osha as well, and then she headed to her bed chambers. She hoped that Tyrion's plan was a good one, or she was going to have no choice but to lead her men-along with Stannis' men, through the secret tunnels of Winterfell. It seemed like something that Tyrion didn't want to happen.

**A very special thanks to those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed! I absolutely loved the reviews! I thank you all who did review the last chapter! I'm working on the next chapter all ready (and saving every chance I get now), so the more reviews this chapter gets, and the faster it gets them, the faster the next chapter will be out!**


	105. Chapter One Hundred-Five

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He was pacing around the cell, a brilliant idea had came to him hours ago, he just _needed_ to get to Alyssa. He had noticed that everyone around Alyssa was loyal to her, that they all showed her one thing above all else. Respect. As he had thought about it, he hadn't shown her the respect shown towards a Queen, or even an ounce of respect since she left Winterfell, and that could have been one of the things that held him back on gaining her trust. He'd been more concerned about getting what _should_ have been his, when he whould have been thinking about **how** to get the trust he wanted. He didn't care that was selfish in the long-run of things, he just wanted to have what so many around him seemed to be able to contain. The dungeon door open, making Ramsay stop. Cailen Talaris was probably back to mock him some more. It wasn't the fucker who pissed Ramsay off. Instead it was Bronn, followed closedly by the Imp, Tyrion Lannister. This was new.

"What-" Ramsay started.

"You will listen to what I'm going to tell you, because I'm **not** going to repeat myself," the Imp pulled out a ring of keys, drawing Ramsay's interest. "Bronn, if he makes any trouble, remove one of his hands."

"Gladly," Bronn smiled.

Ramsay frowned, what the fuck was going on? The Imp swayed a bit, was he drunk? Ramsay kept quiet, he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from saying anything, mainly because he was curious to find out what his wife's Hand was up to.

"I've been told that you're still determined to earn Alyssa's trust," the Imp was still going through the keys.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes at the half-man. Out of everyone in Ironrath, why did Alyssa send the Lannister to fuck with him? Was it to give him some kind of false hope that he could get her trust? Playing such a game was below Alyssa, but it _was_ something Ramsay would have done. He took a deep breath to calm himself from the sudden rush of anger that he felt at the thought of Alyssa toying with him in such a way, "Yes, I am. Are you here to rub that in my face, _Imp_?"

The Imp gave him a look before he smiled at Ramsay through the bars, "You see, Lord Ramsay, what I **need** is for you to trust me. It's a strange request coming from me, I know, but I can't let you out until I know you're not going to try anything stupid."

"Let me out?" Ramsay frowned.

"For as long as the Queen will allow it," the Imp nodded. "If you agree not to do **anything** that could be considered a threat, you'll be comint with me to take care of something."

He eyed the Imp for a moment. He'd never met anyone so fucking hard to read. If there was a chance that he could run into **his** wife, then there was a possiblity that he could test out his theory... a chance to see if she even would accept it... "I agree to behave myself... but I can't say that I trust you."

"Fair enough. First, what are you willing to do to earn Alyssa's trust?" the Imp asked.

"Anything," Ramsay replied. It was the truth. He was obsessed with the thought of having her trust, it was one step closer to get what he really wanted. A surge of excitement flowed through him.

The Imp raised an eyebrow at him, while Bronn smirked, "What if she wants you to go south and kill a bunch of people down there?"

"Is that what Alyssa wants?" Ramsay asked.

"Not the slightest idea," Bronn shrugged.

The Imp open the cell door and motioned to Bronn to grab Ramsay. He had to admit, the dwarf had caught Ramsay's interest. He had no idea where he was being taken, but if there was a chance that the Imp could help him gain Alyssa's trust... along with his own plan, then Ramsay was going to jump on the oppertunity while it lasted. The only question was: what the fuck did his wolf want from him?

"So... you and that Sand Snake.. how long has that been going on?" the Imp asked Bronn as they walked Ramsay out of Ironrath's dungeons.

"Not that long," Bronn shrugged with a sly smirk, he kept a hand on Ramsay's shoulder as they walked. Bronn raised an eyebrow at the Imp, "Does anyone else know what you're doing?"

"Don't change the subject," the Imp said. "How does Prince Oberyn feel about you fucking his daughter?"

Ramsay smirked a bit in amusement. Bronn let out a low chuckle, "He has no objections as long as I don't hurt his daughter."

"For someone who is devoted to his family, that man has one Hell of a free spirit," the Imp seemed as amused as Ramsay felt at the moment. It was a brief distraction from the curiousity that he had still.

They were in a part of Ironrath that Ramsay had never seen before, he was assuming it was where the bed chambers were. There weren't many guards posted, and the wooden halls carried more of a homely feeling... a feeling that didn't carry at all at the Dreadfort. A soft humming sound came from down one of the halls, as though a person was warming up to sing.

"The Father's face is stern and strong, he sits and judges right from wrong," a beautiful voice sang out, echoing through the wooden halls. Yet another southern song, yet it sounded more like a lullaby. The Imp smiled a bit as the singing went on, "He weighs our lives, the short and long, and loves the little children."

They turned a corner and the voice grew closer and more serene, and Sansa Stark's voice mixed in with the first, "The Mother gives the gift of life, and watches over every wife." Ramsay frowned, he couldn't place where he _knew_ that voice. "Her gentle smile ends all strife, and she loves her little children."

"I think I know who's singing," Bronn smirked at the Imp.

Ramsay felt surprised. Alyssa. Of course it was her. But why a southern lullaby? The two Starks continued their song as they got closer, "The Warrior stands before the foe, protecting us where e'er we go. With sword and shield and spear and bow, he guards the little children." Alyssa's coice seemed to grow softer, as though the two sisters were singing the lullaby to someone. Two men stood ouside the chambers, the Blackfish and his bitch, they both had smiles on their faces, listening to the beautiful sound of Alyssa's singing, "The Crone is very wise and old, and sees our fates as they unfold. She lifts her lamp of shining gold, to lead the little children."

Cailen Talaris noticed Ramsay first, he frowned "What the fu-"

"Silence," the Blackfish ordered his bitch.

"The Smith he labors day and night, to put the world of men to right," the two wolves continued their song, as though they hadn't heard anything. "With hammer, plow, and fire bright, he builds for the little children. The Maiden dances through the sky, she lives in every lover's sigh. Her smiles teach the birds to fly, and gives dreams to little children."

Ramsay couldn't believe how beautiful Alyssa's voice was when she sang, it was a wonder she didn't do so more often. Had **she** been singing all those fucking Dornish songs, Ramsay would have gladly listened. She was different than he'd ever seen her. She was curlded up in her bed with the boy's head in her lap, her two sisters were snuggled around them, and Alyssa was brushing her fingers through the youngest's hair as she sang. She looked up, the moment she saw Ramsay, she had stopped singing.

"You're not done, Mother always sang a little more to the song," the boy opened his eyes.

Alyssa looked down and seemed to focus all of her attention on her brother as she continued to sing, "The Seven Gods who made us all, are listening if we should call. So close your eyes, you shall not fall, they see you little children. Just close your eyes, you shall not fall, they see you little children."

The Imp closed the door, leaving out the Blackfish and his bitch. Alyssa didn't look as though she'd been expecting to see Ramsay there, and she definitely didn't look too happy to see him there eithere. Alyssa was actually pissed, she looked as though she could get up and beat the half-man right then and there. Ramsay tried his hardest not to look amused, she looked absolutely wild when she was angry, but he couldn't focus on that right now. The Imp had given him the chance he'd been waiting for.

Before Alyssa could order him out, or the Imp could begin, Ramsay took a deep breath, if his father found out about this, Roose Bolton would kill him... he bent the knee to his wife and bowed his head. He was sure that she didn't want to hear him speak, it was possible he could piss her off more than she was already. She **had** to know that he was throwing away everything that he had worked on with his father and swallowing his pride... which was the harder of the two. He glanced up in curiousity, his wolf had the expression that he had been hoping for. She doubted herself for a moment. It wasn't anger, and she didn't believe that anyone would lie about kneeling to their ruler.

"You're... bending the knee to me?" she sounded confused. Her gray eyes went to the Imp, "This was your doing?"

"I wish I could take credit," the Imp caughed, "but I'm as shocked as you are. Though, it does make this a lot easier than I thought."

"Makes what exactly easier?" the youngest girl asked, her gray eyes were near identical to Alyssa's.

"We need a way to get into Winterfell without giving up the secrets or destroying anything. Ramsay Bolton may be useful in this department," the Imp grinned. Ramsay froze, and looked at the little fucker. "If Ramsay delivers you Roose Bolton, alive, and helps you reclaim Winterfell, would that gain your trust with him?"

Alyssa stared at Ramsay, as did the three other Starks, and the two huge direwolves that Ramsay noticed for the first time, curled up at the foot of the bed. There was a look in Alyssa's gray eyes that told him she was **actually** thinking about it. Ramsay remained on his knee, the Imp wanted Ramsay to betray his father to prove that he _really_ deserved Alyssa's trust? Sure, Alyssa was weighing the options, and considering trusting him, but he knew what fate would meet Roose Bolton. What price was he willing to pay to get out of his prison and to have a part of what he wanted?

"It would," Alyssa's gray eyes went to the Imp, "I hope you have a good plan."

"Are you willing to prove your loyalty to the Queen of the North and the Trident?" the Imp asked Ramsay.

"I said that I was willing to do _anything_," Ramsay kept his eyes on his wife. If this worked, then he'd be a lot closer to having what he really wanted.

"Then I have a fucking brilliant plan," the Imp smiled brightly.

**I'm sorry that it's a more... mellow Ramsay in this chapter. :) I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter! As always, a special thanks to all of you who reviewed! You all know by now that I LOVE getting it! **


	106. Chapter One Hundred-Six

**The Riverland Dragon**

"You **must** remain at Queen Alyssa's side at all cost once you enter Winterfell, once you leave the men behind, it will be just Alyssa, the Bastard of Bolton, and you," Brynden Tully reminded him.

"I _promise_ that I won't leave her side," Cailen gave his friend his word.

"And for the love of the Gods, don't let her be alone with the Bastard at all," Brynden sighed.

"You'll be there most of the way, and I already said that I won't leave her side," Cailen stated. He tensed up the moment he saw the Bastard of Bolton. The man had no honor, he was a natural manipulater and liar, and he lived for the misery of others. Every quality Ramsay Snow had, Cailen absolutely hated. He had managed to get a hand-out from Lord Tyrion Lannister, but for some reason, Queen Alyssa was placing her body in the Bastard's hands to get her into Winterfell. Cailen wasn't sure if Ramsay was sincere about his new loyalty to the Starks... to Queen Alyssa. The moment that the late Lord Tully declared the Young Wolf the King of the Trident, because the Stark was _also_ a Tully, House Talaris had gladly bent the knee to the Starks. During the massacure at the Twins, Cailen had found Brynden Tully drunk and stumbling back to the celebration that had already turned into a blood-bath.

Ramsay Snow... he probably didn't even understand the full concept of loyalty and trust. How could he? The best example his father ever set for him was: if you stab your king in the heart, you go up in society. Yet, dispite everything, Cailen was a bit biased when it came to wanting to keep Ramsay snow away from Alyssa Stark. From the moment that Cailen saw the Queen of the North pretty much frozen to a tree, bound and gagged, he felt the urge to keep her safe. If he had to be honest with himself, he believed that he possibly fell for her the very same moment. Everything she did... how honest she was... everything that he learned about her... it made him fall for her even harder. Yet, there was one thing that stopped him from voicing his feelings. The fact that Alyssa Stark was a married woman. She was honor-bound by the Gods, and Cailen would never ask her to go agianst that. No matter how much he hated her husband.

"I understand that you don't fully trust my plan," Lord Tyrion pulled Cailen out of his thoughts. "Just understand that the reason you're going is to ensure we're not double-crossed."

"So you don't trust the Bastard either?" Cailen asked.

"He hasn't done anything to earn Alyssa's trust yet, or mine. I'm just throwing the dog a bone," Lord Tyrion's eyes sparkled. "Watch for his lies, if you can, and I agree with Brynden Tully. Keep by Alyssa... if you can keep up with her."

Cailen only nodded, as his eyes moved up, he saw Queen Alyssa. His heart skipped a beat and he felt drawn in. Immediately, his mind picture her singing the Song of the Seven to her younger siblings. She had sounded absolutely heavenly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It didn't matter how she looked or how angry she got, she was the one thing that was constantly on his mind. If he could give his life to bring Robb Stark back, just for the Queen of the North, if it was possible, Cailen would have done it in a heartbeat. If she wished anything of him, all she had to do was ask. If Alyssa Stark wished it, Cailen would give his life to protect her. Gods help him if he fell even harder for the Queen of the North.

**This chapter has been ready since last night, I was just waiting for the reviews to go go up on the last chapter. But there were only two reviews for chapter 105, I wasn't even going to post this one yet, but I gave in. Sorry that Cailen's first POV chapter is so short. It was more about how he felt and stuff. As much as I loved reading the reviews where some of you believed him to be up to something, or not entirely trustworthy, it was about time Cailen got a POV too. I would love feedback on this chapter! I would love to know what you all think/feel about Cailen's POV :) Yes, I already have the next chapter, so the faster I get the reviews, the faster chapter 107 will be out :) So be sure to review, or you'll be waiting for the next chapter again.**


	107. Chapter One Hundred-Seven

**The Winter Wolf**

Alyssa listened to the unique sound of children laughing as they rode through the snow. It wasn't a sound usually heard among an army, but there were plenty of children who were along for the march. Rickon and Shireen Baratheon were the main cause of the laughter as they exchanged stories that they'd heard. Then Rickon came out with one of Old Nan's scary stories, the one about the Long Night, with the Army of the Dead, the giant spiders... Alyssa shivered at the dreadful thought. Jess and Osha both claimed that the Long Night was coming, and no one-not even the Night's Watch-was even close to ready for it. **If** Old Nan was right, as Jon wrote... a small chuckle drew her attention to her sworn-sword.

"I believe you have two admirers, Your Grace," Bronn smirked at her.

Alyssa glanced back, they weren't riding even close to each other, but both Ramsay and Cailen were staring at her. She turned and looked at Bronn again quickly, making Asher Forrester snicker a bit. Alyssa frowned at her best friend, "What?"

"You're the Queen of the North, and the fact that you have men attracted to you makes you all... shy," Asher laughed out.

"Shut the fuck up," Alyssa shoved her best friend.

Asher caught himself before he could fall off of his horse, he was laughing even harder than before, "Awww, someone is defensive."

"Bronn, if Asher continues to make those comments, push him off his horse," Alyssa smirked, not taking her eyes off of the Forrester.

"Now, where's your sense of fun?" Asher gave her a fake pout. "When you were ten you would have knocked those two out the moment you saw them eyeing-"

Without a warning, Bronn hit Asher hard and knocked him clean off his horse. Alyssa's eyes went wide as she looked at Bronn, "Why did you do that?"

"He just kept going," Bronn shrugged. "I figured that he'd do it at any time, so I got sooner rather than later."

Unable to help herself, Alyssa burst out laughing. Though Asher Forrester was her best friend, she had a bond with Bronn that made things... entertaining to say the least. He was a lot worse with Tyrion Lannister though, which was extremely entertaining. Asher got back on his horse and caught up to her, he was covered in show which made Alyssa laugh even harder.

"You _do_ realize that it's not just your husband and the Lord who looks at you, right?" Nymeria Sand smiled brightly at Alyssa.

Alyssa felt confused, she frowned and looked at her other Queensguards. Bronn, Jaime Lannister, and the other two Sand Snakes were trying to hold in their laughter, Brienne looked as confused as Alyssa, and even her Hand was laughing his little ass off, along with everyone within earshot.

"I... don't get it," Alyssa's frown grew. "What's so funny?"

"You're _really_ oblivious to it?" Asher breathed out. "Though I don't think your husband has even noticed, he's focused on hating one person right now..."

Alyssa frowned and looked around, wondering what the fuck they were all going on about. Of course, everyone around her had their eyes on her. She hardly even understood what Nymeria Sand had meant, what was she missing?

"Think about it, Your Grace," Tyene's brown eyes sparkled at her. "Open your mind a bit."

The laughter continued around her, it made her feel as though she was left out of a joke.

"Are you going to tell me?" Alyssa asked her best friend. "It's not you that they're talking about, is it?"

Her question only brought more laughter, even from the two Wildling women. Alyssa frowned and looked over at Bronn, who sobered the moment he saw Alyssa's expression. Everyone else continued to laugh, as though she was being comical. Was it so hard for them to give her a straight answer?

Finally, Asher Forrester shook his head, "You're my best friend, I would do _anything_ for you-even marry you, but..."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Asher, "'But' what?"

"This might get me knocked from my horse," Asher ran his hand through his hair. "Again."

"If I **don't** start getting straight answers, most of you will be knocked from your horses," Alyssa wasn't even close to bluffing.

"You're not... really my type," Asher breathed out.

"Meaning I'm not a whore or someone who will get you into trouble?" Alyssa smiled a little. "Now, back to our original conversation." Tyrion was laughing so hard, Sansa had to put her hand on him so he'd stay on his horse. Alyssa turned her eyes to Bronn, he was _always_ blunt and honest, so she was sure he'd give her a straight answer, "What are they talking about?"

"Some here find you to be-" Bronn started.

"Very attractive," Nymeria gave Alyssa a wink. "Your Grace."

Nymeria Sand... Gods help her. Obara Sand shook her head, Tyene Sand, their father, and Ellaria Sand looked absolutely entertained, Asher Forrester, the lions, and the Wildlings laughted as though there was no tomorrow as Alyssa felt her face grow bright red. She shook her head, how was that even possible? She couldn't think about this right now.

"If I may ask, Your Grace, how old are you?" Prince Oberyn asked her suddenly.

"Sixteen?" Alyssa frowned.

"Seventeen," Arya shook her head. "You were missing on your nameday."

"Are you sure?" Alyssa's frown grew.

"You're seventeen," Sansa nodded.

Prince Oberyn looked impressed, "That explains a lot."

Damn, she'd missed it. Not that it mattered any at all. But the laughter died down quite a bit. Alyssa had spent her nameday with Ramsay and hadn't even realized it... and once they got closer to Winterfell... she had to be mentally prepared to blindly trust Ramsay while her mind was inside Shadow. If things went wrong... they were _horribly_ fucked.

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to remind everyone that Alyssa is still young. So she's quite innocent when it comes to certian things :) Thank you all for your reviews! I got zoned out writing the next chapter! :)**


	108. Chapter One Hundred-Eight

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

It felt good to not have his hands bound together and not to have a gag in his mouth. His wolf's mood seemed to be darkening the closer that they got to Winterfell, though they kept him out of earshot and out of her inner-circle, at least he had a small amount of trust. The Imp's plan made it so Alyssa **had** to trust him. Roose Bolton wanted Alyssa Stark. That's what they were going to give his father... apparently in two different ways. Shadow was a large part of the plan, along with the other direwolf, and one person among Alyssa's guard. A main part of the plan was that Alyssa was to be bound, gagged, and a sack put over her head so no one could see her eyes. To Ramsay's excitement, she was going to be in his arms. The only downside was, the Blackfish insisted that his bitch go along on the trip, and Alyssa had agreed to it, as did the Imp.

"You don't look that dangerous," a young boy's voice came from behind Ramsay as he set up his tent, right beside Asher Forrester's.

He glanced back and smirked the moment he saw Alyssa's little brother standing there with his huge black direwolf. At the moment, the child was more dangerous than Ramsay was, making Ramsay fully entertained. He turned so he was facing Rickon Stark and grinned at his little brother by law, "How do you know what a dangerous man looks like?"

"You _just_ don't look scary," the Stark didn't answer him. He looked at his wolf, "Does he look scary to you, Shaggydog?"

The direwolf sneezed and shook it's head, as though it was replying to it's master. The balls the boy had amused Ramsay greatly. He was sure that if Alyssa caught her little brother talking to Ramsay, then the small boy wasn't going to be very happy then. Of course Ramsay didn't look scary to the direwolf, _if_ the animal was answering the boy. He had no weapons and the wolf could seriously fuck Ramsay up in one snap of it's jaws. Shadow was a bit bigger than the direwolf "Shaggydog", which made it less intimidating than standing near his wife's wolf.

"How do I look to you?" Ramsay's grin only grew.

"Not how everyone is saying you are," Rickon Stark frowned. It was clear the boy was curious about Ramsay. Of course he was, Ramsay was by law, the boy's brother, yet he was being treated like an enemy. It possibly confused the small boy. Ramsay was sure that he would be confused if he was the child.

Ramsay looked around, Alyssa was no where in sight. Rickon Stark was a brave child, there wasn't an ounce of fear in his eyes. Was this a test, or was Ramsay just being paranoid? It was very possible that Alyssa had sent her little brother over to see how he'd treat the boy, but to what end? Or Rickon Stark could have just been curious enough to actually go over and speak to Ramsay without anyone else around. Either way, Ramsay knew he was already on thin ice with everyone around him. If he did something to upset the youngest Stark, he had a feeling that Alyssa would **not** be forgiving of that. His wolf was obviously protective over her younger siblings, she didn't really have a tollerance for anyone who fucked with her family. Only thing was, Alyssa didn't consider Ramsay to be a part of her family...

"You were alone with the Wildling woman for a while?" Ramsay saw an opening to gain what he wanted. If the boy came on his own, then Ramsay could easily win the child over.

"Her _name_ is Osha," Rickon Stark nodded a little.

"Why did your brother go North of the Wall?" Ramsay asked out of curiousity.

"To find the Three-Eyed Raven," the boy answered.

Ramsay frowned a bit. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? What the fuck was a "Three-Eyed Raven"? It was very possible that the child had spent too much time with the Wildling... "Osha". Did Alyssa even know about the supposable raven that her last sibling was after? It sounded like a story told by septs to their charges to keep them in line. Or something a Wildling would go and say. Everything that Ramsay had heard come from the child had sounded like something a fucking Wildling would say, yet Alyssa seemed perfectly fine with him acting the same way. His direwolf... Shaggydog... it looked as wild as it's small master, as though they reflected each other's personalities... like Alyssa and Shadow. He'd been told that Robb Stark's direwolf had been the same exact way.

"For what reason did he need to do that?" Ramsay tilted his head a bit.

"He-" Rickon started.

"_There_ you are, little Lord!" the Wildling, Osha, came rushing over to Rickon's side. "Your Queen sister would like to see you." Ramsay flashed Rickon Stark's pet a smile when she gave him a dark glare. She pushed the small boy along, her eyes kept on Ramsay as though he was a preditor. _Smart_ bitch. Her Wildling accent was thick, "You stay away from Rickon. He doesn't need a man like you influencing him."

Ramsay's smile grew as he watched them walk off. So the little Stark had come to Ramsay on his own. It _was_ possible that if he played his cards right, Rickon Stark could help him. Alyssa **loved** her siblings, and he'd seen how much she adored her youngest brother... if the child grew an attatchment to Ramsay, what could she do? Yes, he was doing everything in his power to get Alyssa to be his _completely_. Even if he had to play nice to do it. Just as long as he didn't have to completely play nice with the Forrester or the fuck who wanted Alyssa, he was willing to play the Imp's game.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! As always, I really enjoy reading them! I already have the next chapter ready and I'm working on chapter 110 :D so the faster this chapter gets reviewed, the faster the next chapter will come out. I tried to make the first real encounter Rickon has with Ramsay as innocent as possible, given that I love that child! I really wish that Bran and Rickon were in the new season, but so far... nope :( his story is caught up with the books in the show... so I've been thinking of what I'm going to do with Bran-yes he's where he's at in the end of the last season of GOT, I've just been trying to figure out what it meant for him to "learn to fly". So that's why I haven't done Bran yet. I love him as much as I love the other Starks, so he WILL come in sooner or later.**


	109. Chapter One Hundred-Nine

**The Riverland Dragon**

She had launched herself onto Asher Forrester's back, as though they were children. Cailen could feel a small smile forming on his lips. It seemed that everytime he smiled, Alyssa Stark was the cause. They were getting ready to start the march for the day, preparing to separate from the bulk of the army, and Alyssa Stark was playing around as though she wasn't the Queen of the North, but a child, rough-housing with a brother. It wasn't something you'd see a southern Lady do... or any Lady Cailen had ever met before. He shifted a little, as he stared at her, his heart raced inside his chest. She didn't care what anyone else around her thought, it made her more free-spirited... _Keep it to yourself. Your feelings would only complicate things more for her_. Alyssa's laughter rang out like soft songs of their own, making Cailen feel as though keeping his feelings for her to himself was going to make him explode. He knew that plenty of people around him _suspected_ that he had a thing for the Queen of the North, but it was more than that. He absolutely worshipped her, as though she were a Goddess, and she had no idea.

"You need to start keeping your eyes off _my_ wife," the Bastard of Bolton came up to Cailen's side, making his smile vanish instantly.

"I've been ordered to be sure she remains safe, and that she's **never** alone with you," Cailen looked at Queen Alyssa's Bastard husband to see his reaction.

"So? Stop wishing she can be yours, it's not going to happen," Ramsay Snow seemed absolutely sure of this to the point he believed it.

"You believe that she belongs to you?" Cailen narrowed his eyes at the Bastard.

"Absolutely. After all, by the laws of Gods and men, she's my wife," the Bastard _really_ believed what he was spewing out of his mouth. _Did_ Ramsay even know his wife? Alyssa Stark was a free-spirited woman, to just _belong _to someone wasn't something that would appeal to the Stark of Winterfell. The Bastard didn't seem to fully realize the kind of beauty that the Queen of the North possessed.

"You fucker!" Alyssa Stark squealed out suddenly, pulling Cailen's attention back to the commotion.

He moved away from the Bastard of Bolton and smiled as he looked at the one woman who'd ever caught his eye. It seemed that Asher Forrester had gotten his revenge for being knocked off his horse. Alyssa Stark was on the ground, covered in snow, trying to get off the ground while her friend threw more snow onto her. She was laughing to the point where she was barely breathing, her face was red with cold and her laughter, her long dark hair was caked in snow, and her gray eyes were laughing with her. Every ounce of irritation that Cailen had felt vanished. It was absolutely amazing what small things she did soothed his feelings and made him focus on her. Let Ramsay Snow be jealous, it was clear the Bastard believed Cailen to be a threat. He didn't fully realize he'd been moving towards Alyssa Stark, until she smiled up at him brightly, her gray eyes twinkled in a child-like way that made Cailen's heart slam in his chest wildly.

"Your Grace," Cailen breathed out.

"You're not going to help Asher, are you? Because that wouldn't be fair to me," her laughter was still going, as though she couldn't stop quite yet.

Cailen smiled fully at her as he held out his hand, "I wouldn't dream of going against you, my Queen."

Alyssa's smile brightened, the twinkle in her eyes grew, "You're smiling, Lord Cailen. I thought you don't smile."

"It's a rare thing, my Queen," Cailen's flesh warmed as her small hand accepted his help. _She's got enough going on. Keep it to yourself. _It took every ounce of self-control that he had to keep himself from stealing a kiss from her right there once she got to her feet. _Don't say it. Don't say it._ Cailen released her hand and forced himself to look away from Alyssa. He was madly in love with her, and the only person who seemed to truly notice this was her own husband.

"Thank you, Lord Cailen... we should probably get going," Queen Alyssa cleared her throat. "We've got maybe a few hours left with the army before we split up. So... get used to being around Ramsay."

Cailen nodded, _For you... anything_._ Seven, give me strength to keep my emotions under control. I can't think straight with her around_.

**I just _had_ to do another Cailen chapter, especially since he's the polar oppisite of Ramsay :) and I thought it'd be nice to get all mooshy with his POV. His last chapter got such good feedback, I thought you'd all enjoy another sweet chapter... with a mix of Ramsay thrown in there, and offical contact with Alyssa in his POV :D I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter. LMAO, I'm starting to get torn between Ramsay and Cailen... as many of you probably are as well. Thank you, all of you who reviewed on the last chapter! I'm hoping to post _several_ chapters today. The next chapter is already ready, so be sure to review! :) *Hint***


	110. Chapter One Hundred-Ten

**The Winter Wolf**

She was taking deep breaths, calming herself. Just before they separated from the men, Jess had given her several warnings about Warging: she repeated the fact that Alyssa shouldn't spend _too_ much time in Shadow's body, and... if Alyssa was to die while in Shadow's body, it could be extremely tramatic... while it was possible her mind would go into Shadow completely if **she** died while in her wolf's body. She was basically in panic mode, almost doubting Tyrion's plan. There was still another two days until they reached Winterfell, and in case there were any of Roose's men wandering around, Alyssa was to be bound and gagged... and blinded. Lord Cailen Talaris bound her hands, the leather was loose and if she had to, she could easily wiggle free of it, but it didn't look that way. Cailen's violet eyes were gentle as he looked at her once the binding around her wrist was finished.

"Is that too tight?" Cailen asked her.

Alyssa shook her head, she was already gagged, so verbally answering would have been more difficult. She could feel Ramsay's blue eyes watching them like a hawk as he waited on his horse for Cailen Talaris to hand her up to him, ready to have her in his grasp again... she shivered at the thought of trusting him so blindly. She trusted Tyrion... so she had to keep faith that her Hand knew exactly what he was doing. Still... the thought of being in Ramsay's arms for two days was unsettling. Even with Lord Cailen watching over her, the fact that Ramsay could get it in his mind that she completely forgave him... she didn't want to even think about her husband. All she wanted was her **home** back.

"Are you done yet? It doesn't take _that_ long to tie a fucking knot," Ramsay huffed out impatiently, already holding his arms out to take her from Cailen, acting as though he was jealous.

"You **won't** leave my sight, Your Grace," Cailen Talaris promised her quietly before he lifted her up to her husband.

The moment she was on the horse with Ramsay, the cloth sack went over her head. Alyssa forced herself to relax the moment that his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. The tension that was in the air was even heavier when she couldn't see what was going on. She could feel herself shake, she kept taking deep breaths, and she prayed to the Old Gods and New that her husband kept to his word. Though he'd bent the knee to her, and she was sure that it took a _lot_ for him to do so, she wasn't fool enough to trust him completely. If he ended up betraying her, then she would at least try to take him out with her.

"Get comfortable, **my** Queen," Ramsay's voice whispered to her through the cloth sack, right into her ear, "for the next couple of days, you're _mine_."

Alyssa shivered, Gods help her. If he kept in that mind-frame, she could kiss Tyrion's plans good-bye. It was bad enough that in order for Tyrion's plan to work, she **had** to trust that Ramsay wouldn't betray her. The fear lingered inside her that he was going to do just that the moment he got around Roose Bolton. Ramsay was unpredictable, she didn't _know_ for a fact what he was going to do... shit, him bending the knee to her had thrown her off completely. He wasn't the type to swallow his pride, and she had heard from Tyrion how Roose Bolton had used Ramsay whenever his Bastard would prove to be the most useful... her Hand had claimed that it was possible that Ramsay resented Roose for treating him like a bitch, or that he'd go straight to his father's side. Within two days, she'd know which it was going to be. That was just too far away...

**Sorry that Alyssa's chapter was so short, this one and the next one are kind of together, it's more of a filler, just before she travels with Ramsay. Enjoy the next chapter :) I'm glad I can double-post for you guys again, it's been a while :D**


	111. Chapter One Hundred-Eleven

**Ser Bronn of the Blackwater**

He followed the two direwolves through the night a day after Queen Alyssa separated from the men, Alyssa wouldn't allow him to stop, not with her inside of Shadow. She wanted Bronn to be in Winterfell right before she got there with Ramsay Bolton and Cailen Talaris, which he'd just managed to get there just as the sun was rising. With just Shadow and the slightly small wolf, Shaggydog as his traveling companions, Bronn knew that once Alyssa arrived, things would get interesting. The tunnels were well hidden, Bronn wouldn't have been able to find one at all if Alyssa hadn't been there in Shadow to show him exactly where one was.

At first, Bronn had no fucking idea where Alyssa was taking him exactly. The two direwolves walked on either side of him, leading him through the dark tunnels, leading him blindly. It wasn't until he followed the wolves out of the tunnel, that he found himself in the darkness of Winterfell's crypt.

"Fuck, what do you know, it took us right into the castle," Bronn smirked a bit at the dark form beside him.

Shadow nudged him forward, they had to stay out of sight, but he had to watch for Alyssa to arrive with the Bastard of Bolton and Lord Cailen Talaris. Tyrion had made it clear that once Alyssa was inside of Winterfell and the men's attention was off of the gate and on their Lord's Bastard, then Bronn was to make sure the gate was opened just enough for the men on the outside to fully open it, without drawing full attention to an open gate. All Bronn had to do now was wait.

**As you all may have realized, Bronn's the one Alyssa chose to show the tunnel :) The main reason I just posted this chapter and 110 together, I know that this one wasn't long at all either, it was a lot shorter than I had thought it would be, so it was a filler, like Alyssa's chapter. I would LOVE feedback on both chapters, so _please_ review! The more reviews this gets-and the faster it gets them- the faster the next chapter will be out. I'm on a roll, that's all I'm saying. I've got the next chapter already ready for you guys. While I'm waiting for the reviews, I just keep going, I only had to stop to go to work, so I have a couple of chapters extra here :D I'm going to start a poll out of curiosity to see who you all want Alyssa to be with. I'll put the link for it in the next chapter since it will be for fanfic. Hopefully it will let me put it :) otherwise, it will be on my page.**


	112. Chapter One Hundred-Twelve

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

He kept a tight hold on Alyssa as Winterfell came into sight. He couldn't see any sign of her army, and he'd been fighting the urge not to slit Cailen Talaris' throat in his sleep. The only reason Ramsay held in the urge to kill the fucker was the fact that Ramsay **had** Alyssa in his arms the entire time. He could tell when she was in her own mind, her body was tense and stiff in his arms, she still didn't trust him completely, but at least enough for her to no even try to complain about being so close to him. His mind was obsessing over the fact that he was given a chance, though it hadn't been his wolf's idea, she'd been the one to agree to everything, knowing full and well that her fate rested in Ramsay's hands. The thought was probably more exciting to him than it was to her, if this worked, he'd soon have his wife back in his bed, and then... he'd keep the first promise he made her. He smiled at the very thought of Alyssa begging him to be inside her.

"That's Winterfell?" the fucker sounded like he was shocked.

"Expecting something bigger?" Ramsay glared at Cailen Talaris.

The fuck shook his head, "I didn't expect it to look so..."

"Know what, I don't care," Ramsay smirked as he interrupted the fucker.

Alyssa was completely limp in his arms, he knew that she wasn't even there, at least not in her body. For most of the trip, Ramsay had been territorial over Alyssa, not letting the mother fucker near Alyssa, even though he could see it in the fuck's eyes that he didn't want the Queen in Ramsay's arms. Ramsay readjusted Alyssa, so she wasn't in such an awkward possition. He thought about how their relationship would have gone, had she never found out the truth. He'd probably still be playing around with her, trying not to fuck his father's plans up, and she'd still be oblivious to everything around her. At least she would have never met Cailen Talaris if she had never found out about what he'd done to Ethan Forrester-out of _everything_ he'd done in his past, that's what made him a monster in her eyes-or about Roose Bolton stabbing Robb Stark in the heart. The two catilysts that had made his wolf snap.

She'd probably be full with his child by now... the thought made Ramsay feel his wife's stomach. It was flat, of course it was, _if_ she'd been with child, he was sure that he would have heard about it by now, and he was sure that it would have been **his**, he _knew_ without a doubt that she hadn't been with anyone else. His wolf was much too sweet to just go around spreading her legs for just anyone. Even someone with the soft looks of a southern Lord. Sure, the fucker had larger muscles than Ramsay, he was even taller than Ramsay as well, but that made the thought of fighting Cailen Talaris all the more fun. The fucker would fall harder in the snow. Ramsay wasn't that tall, Alyssa's younger sister, Sansa Stark was several inches taller than he was, but he _did_ know how to fight. And **most** of the time, he won. He glanced over at the fucker, who was still looking at Winterfell... _Alyssa's_ home. This was going to be difficult, Ramsay had to keep resisting the urge to smash in the Lord's face. Cailen Talaris better pray that Ramsay didn't change his mind at the last minute, because within the hour, they were going to be in **Ramsay's** territory.

"Do you know any other part of the plan?" the fucker asked him finally.

"No, but I'm guessing you do," Ramsay gave Cailen a dark look.

He was surprised that Cailen was shaking his head, "All I know is what Lord Tyrion and Queen Alyssa told me."

"Which is?" Ramsay pressed, wanting to know what else he had to do besides take Alyssa to Roose Bolton

"To _play_ nice," from his tone, he liked Ramsay just as much as Ramsay liked him. "Keep the Queen safe until the 'other plans' go into effect."

"You know, if you weren't trying to fuck my wife, I'm sure we would have been good friends," Ramsay smirked.

"Doubtful," Cailen _didn't_ deny anything.

Ramsay's jaw clenched as he looked forward, he kept his arm tightly around Alyssa. At least he wasn't the only one who was left out of Tyrion's plan, though he knew without a doubt that Alyssa knew every detail. Why else would she agree to do something that was risking her life? Why else would she trust him other than to get what she believed belonged to her? He let out a breath, Winterfell _did_ belong to Alyssa, he knew that it was the home of the Starks for thousands of years. Everyone in the North **knew** that. Denying that would make any man a fool.

**The poll is on my page, so anyone wanting to vote, you can, I have it set for two choices. One is just for fun, I laughed when I wrote the name down. Definitely _not_ Alyssa's type, but it will still be fun to see who gives a vote for the character :) In case you're all wondering, yes only two people are fully aware of Tyrion's plan, and that's Tyrion and Alyssa :) As always, thanks for the reviews! You all know I love to get them! The chapters will be getting longer soon, my mind is just on hyperdrive right now. The faster this gets reviews, the faster the next chapter will be posted :D**


	113. Chapter One Hundred-Thirteen

**The Winter Wolf**

The gates to Winterfell finally opened, she nipped at Shaggydog to calm the direwolf beside her, he was eager to attack something... _anything_. She could sense it from the wolf... she'd spent a good part of the two days in Shadow's mind, she hoped that the two days hadn't been too much. Alyssa watched as Ramsay rode through the gate first, her body was close to lifeless in his arms, and Cailen Talaris was close behind them, he was focusing on everything _but_ her. She glanced up at Bronn and wagged her tail. The men were all focused on Ramsay Bolton's return with Alyssa Stark in his arms. No one even seemed to be curious about Cailen, but they were more than curious about the fact that Ramsay was back. The gates closed, and Ramsay kept ahold of her as he got down from his horse. She watched as Ramsay carried her limp body into the castle, towards the dungeons, with Cailen still close behind him. Not one person was at the gate, everyone was running around, as though their Lord had been hiding.

"Well, Alyssa, the fun is about to begin," Bronn smirked at her, keeping his voice low.

She turned and looked forward, within minutes, Ramsay was going through the courtyard and into the castle, most of the men followed him, but Cailen wasn't with him any longer. _Hopefully I'll see you soon, Bronn_.

When she went back to her own body, she realized that she was being held up, her gag and bindings were gone, and the first thing she saw was Cailen Talaris' violet eyes. The moment she was looking at him, a relieved expression was on his face, as though he had been waiting for Alyssa to return to her body. Her face turned bright red when she realized how close she was to Lord Cailen, her eyes widened, and then he stepped away from her, as though he could read the expression in her eyes.

"Ramsay is on his way to speak to his father," Alyssa sighed.

"You have more to go on than Ramsay being honest, right?" Cailen seemed nervous.

"Don't worry, this is covered," Alyssa forced a smile, praying that she was right.

"You don't seem too sure about that," Cailen Talaris cleared his throat.

"If you _must_ know, Bronn is right outside with Shadow and Shaggydog," Alyssa felt a sly smirk cross her face. That wasn't even the big part of the plan. The big part was her getting her home back... facing Roose Bolton... she took a deep breath, wondering what he looked like now. She knew that his ear was missing and that she had carved a "T" into his forehead, but she was wondering about how the rest of his face was doing... she cringed at the thought of flaying, it was _nothing_ like skinning an animal.

"I'm guessing the rest of the castle isn't like this," Cailen looked around the dungeons.

"This... is the same cell Theon put me in when he took over Winterfell," Alyssa frowned. That must have been some kind of sick joke on Ramsay's part. She took a deep breath and shook her head, "No, the rest of the castle is nothing like the dungeons."

She looked back at Cailen, the way he was staring at her... she shifted uncomforably and began to pace, feeling as though she was an animal caged. _Please don't betray me, Ramsay. Gods, please don't let Tyrion's plan go to waste_. She was panicking, she knew that Ramsay hadn't been gone that long, and only the Gods knew how long it would take for her to be taken to the traitor. Alyssa clapped her hands together, it felt good to move around without anyone holding onto her, she knew that once she was taken to Roose, her hands would be bound again. She didn't know how Cailen was in a fight, but if one was to break out, she hoped that he was good. Her stomach turned at the thought of everything going wrong. _So_ many things could go wrong... Ramsay could turn against her in the blink of an eye, he was like a wild animal... too unpredictable.

"You're worried," Cailen frowned at her.

"Anxious, nervous... a little worried, but what can I do?" Alyssa breathed out.

Lord Cailen's eyes didn't leave her as he shook his head. His voice was soft, so much so, that Alyssa could barely hear him, "Even worried, you're beautiful."

Alyssa froze in her spot and looked at him. Was she hearing shit, or did he say that she was beautiful? She shook her head, she wasn't the pretty one, Sansa was. Her hair was tangled, she was dirty, she acted like one of the boys most of the time, while Sansa was a Lady to the bone. Lord Cailen _must_ have knocked his head on something... Alyssa _didn't_ want men's attention, she couldn't even remember a time when she actually wanted any man's attention unless it was Asher and she was trying to pick a fight with her best friend. That was it. She didn't even want to think about Lord Cailen... being attracted to her as Asher Forrester **had** said, at the time she had thought that he was just joking around. She didn't want Ramsay's attention, she didn't want... the dungeon door opened, pulling her from her thoughts.

"My father will see you now," Ramsay came into the dungeons with a skip in his step. Alyssa's heart sank the moment she saw the sparkle in his blue eyes, he was up to something... "Bind her hands and let's go. He might be in the Throne Room already."

Like before, Cailen Talaris bound her hands, making it so-if she had to-she'd be able to slip her hands out of the bindings and defend herself. Her stomach turned as she was moved forward, Ramsay's unreadable blue eyes sparkled with some kind of excitement as he looked at her. As long as Bronn did his part by now... there was a chance that they wouldn't be _completely_ fucked if Ramsay betrayed them, just a chance that Alyssa and Cailen could lose their lives in the commotion that was going to happen. For the millionth time, her mind pleaded with the Gods, _Please don't let him betray me_.

**A very special thanks for all of the reviews! The poll is posted on my page for the little voting thing to see who Alyssa should be with, and I probably won't close it until I figure out who she should be with, and what's going to happen in the long run :) So... they're in Winterfell now :D I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter! As always, the more feedback this gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted! Just look at the chapter day we had yesterday :D**


	114. Chapter One Hundred-Fourteen

**Ser Bronn of the Blackwater**

Alyssa was being led from the dungeons finally, Bronn was just laying back in the shadows, waiting for Alyssa to get back into Shadow to give the signal really quick. She didn't look around, to see if Bronn had done his part, she must have trusted him a lot more than he thought, if she believed that he'd do his part no matter what, to the point where she didn't even have to look. She was taken into the main part of the castle, going completely out of sight. If only Bronn could sing or hum to pass the time, but the noise could very well cause unwanted attention.

"Where's Alyssa at?" a small voice scared the _shit_ out of Bronn.

He turned slightly to see Rickon Stark, Alyssa's current heir to her throne, right beside the direwolf, Shaggydog. Where the fuck did the little Stark come from? How did he get away from the soldiers... unnoticed by everyone? How could a child who came from the rulers of the North just... wander away from his protection? It didn't make any sense, yet there the small child was, his blue Tully eyes were looking around curiously.

"Rickon, you know you can't be in here," the Wildling, Osha came out of the shadows, as though she'd been trying to catch up to the small prince of Winterfell. "You might end up getting your Queen sister in trouble."

"I came to help," Bronn had to admire the spunk the small boy had. He looked closer to his mother's side of the family, especially the way his blue eyes were glaring at Osha... reminding Bronn of how Catelyn Stark had glared at Lord Tyrion so long ago... before he even became "friends" with the little man. "If Alyssa is in trouble, I can help."

Bronn shook his head, "I'm sorry, Prince Rickon, but your sister would kill me if I let you stay here."

The little Stark gave him a dangerous look, reminding him of Alyssa when she did that very same look, then Rickon looked at Shaggydog, who let out a soft growl, "If you don't let me stay here, Shaggydog will kill you."

"Fuck," Bronn breathed out, not knowing if he should call the child's bluff or not.

Osha shook her head and took a seat beside Bronn, immediately, Rickon Stark sat in her lap and watched as well, "If you got him to leave, he'd probably just come back."

"So he _was_ bluffing?" Bronn asked quietly.

"No, the wolf would kill you if Rickon wished it," Osha breathed out. "At least you have company now."

"Soon, I may have a Queen pissed at me," Bronn shook his head as he waited. He prayed that Alyssa knew her brother well enough to realize that Bronn had no part in the child wanting to be a part of the plan... even if the child had no idea what that plan was.

**Hehehe, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I know that it's not that long, as I said, the chapters WILL be getting longer soon. I'm working on the next one! I'm hoping that I can get it out tonight! As always, thanks for the reviews! I know some of you just want me to get to the taking over of Winterfell already, but think about it, Tyrion can come up with some elaborate plans that take several people to play a part. That's why there's all these POVs, but I promise that we're getting close! Feedback on this chapter would be absolutely wonderful!**


	115. Chapter One Hundred-Fifteen

**The Winter Wolf**

Roose Bolton wasn't even in the Throne Room when they entered. Alyssa shifted uncomfortably, the smile that was on Ramsay's face was making her nervous, and she was doubting ever trusting him in the first place. Her eyes wandered around the large hall, the sunlight was fading from the windows, and she was sure that Bronn was ready for the next part of the plan... she was sure that _everyone_ was ready by now. Cailen Talaris seemed to be in awe of Winterfell, she had to keep in mind that the only Northern nobilty home he'd been in was the wooden Keep of Ironrath. Compared to that, Winterfell was huge and made of stone. Other than the awe, Lord Cailen seemed to be as on edge as Alyssa was. She _had_ to give the signal, before it got too dark.

Not giving any warning at all, Alyssa went into Shadow's mind, not caring if she hit the ground in her own body. This was more important than a couple of bruises. The moment she entered Shadow's body, she saw Bronn sitting there with Osha and... Rickon? Instantly, she tried not to let her anger get the best of her as she let out a loud, long howl, joined in by Shaggydog. The signal. She looked back at the three sitting there and let out a growl before she went back into her own body. She couldn't be gone that long, not with Roose Bolton possibly there now. As she opened her eyes, Ramsay was standing over her, his blue eyes were narrowed at her, he was trying to figure out what she'd been doing.

"Is the bitch up now?" Roose Bolton's voice came from the throne. _Fuck!_

Alyssa sat up, her stomach turned and her eyes widened the moment that she saw the one man she had trusted to keep her safe before she'd found out he was the reason she had no mother or brother any longer. The entire left side of Roose's face was horribly scarred, the hole that she'd cut had been stitched together, making the scarring look even worse... she felt sick just looking at him, though the "T" she'd carved into his forehead came out... perfectly. It looked how she had wanted it to, and she could barely tell that she'd been shaking as she had done it. Everything else looked as though she had hacked him up horribly. Cailen "forced" Alyssa up to her feet, and Ramsay gave her a strange smirk as he went to his father's side. Her heart raced inside of her chest. _Gods no_. The smug look on Roose Bolton's face made Alyssa feel as though every plan that had been made was washed out the window, and the way that Ramsay was smiling... her heart sank, she fucking **knew** not to trust him! Rickon... he was out in the courtyard... _Gods, please don't let this be happening!_

"I thought you said you were going to kill Ramsay the moment you saw him," Roose's voice was cold and full of hatred as he spoke to her.

"She tried," Ramsay's smirk grew.

"That explains the bruising on her neck," he sounded pleased with Ramsay. _Fuck! Don't turn against me, please don't be turning against me_.

"She managed to kill Reek, but he was expendable," Ramsay told his father, acting as though he had Alyssa the entire time.

"You're not happy to be back home?" Roose's cold eyes stayed on Alyssa. "You were _so_ sure that you'd destroy my House when I last saw you."

Shouts and banging sounds came from where the courtyard was, but Roose didn't seem to notice. _Her_ men were inside the walls of Winterfell, taking over the castle. She could hear it, her heart drummed loudly in her ears as she stood there and stared at the traitor and Ramsay... his blue eyes were on the large door behind her, Tyrion _hadn't_ told them what was going to happen? She stood tall and opened her mouth to speak.

"Father, what are our words?" Ramsay spoke first.

Alyssa was shocked by Ramsay's question, and she wasn't the only one. Roose Bolton looked as though he wanted to strangle his _Bastard_. She could see it in his eyes before he turned and looked at Ramsay, "What?"

"Our words, the Bolton **words**, what are they?" Ramsay's eyes flashed mischieviously.

"Our words are meaningless," Roose stated.

"I _believe_ that it's 'To Serve Stark'," Ramsay's smile grew.

Alyssa's jaw dropped open a little in surprise, she could have sworn that Ramsay was going to betray her. His sword was drawn and pointed at his father. The doors behind her burst open, making her turn just in time to see several Bolton men rushing in, panicked. They couldn't close the doors fast enough, Shadow and Shaggydog jumped on one, acting as they'd been hunting. To Alyssa's surprise, it was Tyrion Lannister who was first through the doors, closely followed by Bronn, her siblings, and her Queensguards. **That** part, she'd been left out on.

"I should have known better than to name you a Bolton," Roose Bolton spat angrily at his son.

"Yet you named your Bastard a Bolton, and you named him your heir," Tyrion smiled as he made it to Alyssa's side. "You _did_ set a horrible example for your child by stabbing your King in the heart."

"The men who are under your command here in Winterfell will either die, or they can go to the Wall, the Gods know they need the numbers there," Alyssa said loud enough for everyone within the hall to hear her. Swords dropped to the ground, many already making their choices.

"We should have just kept you locked up until you gave birth to Ramsay's heir," Roose spit at Alyssa's feet. "Then we could have just hung you from the gates like Theon Greyjoy did your-" Roose Bolton's eyes met with Rickon, a look of shock covered his scarred face. Alyssa couldn't help but smile as the traitor's eyes moved back to her, he had nothing else to say.

"We'll take your head in the morning, let you live for the night," Alyssa said, keeping her voice strong. She looked at Tyrion and let out a breath, "Maybe we can keep Ramsay away from the dungeons until then?"

"I think that you can show his a _little_ trust, Your Grace, he **did** just betray his father for you," Tyrion smirked.

"You're right," Alyssa breathed out. She **really** needed something to drink.

This was going to be longer, but my mind went into shock over the latest episode of GOT. Seriously, WTF?! I _still_ want to cry my eyes out! My worst fear for this season actually HAPPENED! A special thanks to FuschiaGrasshopper and FreyaCabanas for your reviews, so this chapter is for the two of you! The more and faster this chapter gets reviews, the faster the next chapter will come out!


	116. Chapter One Hundred-Sixteen

**The Dreadfort's Heir**

Everyone was celebrating, especially his wolf. She hadn't said anything to him since his father was escorted to the dungeons, but she kept looking at him with a new kind of gleam in her eyes. The Imp, Tyrion Lannister, had been feeding Alyssa wine for several hours, and for the first time, he saw his wife drunk. She was with Asher Forrester, which he _knew_ there'd be a problem if he was to approach them just then. Still, Ramsay found himself entertained by the fact that Alyssa didn't seem the least bit bothered that he was close by now. Unbound, unwatched, and the Imp had **actually** vouched for him before his father was taken away. He'd seen the hurt in her eyes, the accusation of her believing that he'd betrayed her. Why the fuck would he betray her? He'd gone through too much to take his father's side, he would have definitely lost Alyssa, and he'd more-than-likely be in the dungeon cell beside Roose Bolton's, waiting to lose his head. The thought hadn't crossed his mind to betray her, even when his father had been proud of him, he hadn't given a shit. He wanted only one thing. Alyssa Stark. That was it. He already had his father's name, he was Roose Bolton's heir, but his wife had managed to remain just out of his grasp. He may have known her mind, but he knew he still didn't have her completely.

"You look like you could use a drink," the Imp came out of nowhere.

"I'm keeping an eye on my drunk wife, _who's _getting your wife drunk," Ramsay smiled as he watched Alyssa force a glass into her younger sister's hands.

"As long as it's not the younger two. I _don't _want to see Arya drunk, and Rickon... he's just too young, and violent... according to Bronn," the Imp took a large drink from his glass.

"How did you know I wouldn't betray Alyssa?" Ramsay asked.

"Your determination," Tyrion stated. "You turned yourself in, didn't try to escape, and you wanted a way to get your wife's trust. Believe me, Starks with Tully blood are not easy to even become friends with when you're not on their good side."

"And you're the one getting credit for all of this?" Ramsay asked.

"Surprisingly, yes, Queen Alyssa believes it to be the right thing to do," the Imp smirked. "I've been _dying_ to know... what do you think of Cailen Talaris?"

"I hate the son-of-a-bitch," Ramsay looked down at the Imp. "He's too... honest. He has a thing for Alyssa, when he can't stand me, and my wife shares more in common with me than she'd ever admit."

"You're jealous of Lord Cailen?" the Imp's smirk grew.

"Hardly," Ramsay scoffed.

"I'm sure that you are, I've had plenty of exprience with jealousy," the Imp stated. "Do you fear that they've been together?"

Ramsay rolled his eyes, "**If** Alyssa let him between her legs, I'm sure that _Lord_ Cailen would be glued to her side."

The Imp started to laugh as he downed the rest of his glass of wine, "You seem sure of that... as well as the whole Alyssa having things in common with you thing."

"I was the first man she ever kissed or been with," Ramsay grinned. "She's wild, she can take a life without a second thought while she's doing it, and when she reminds me of me, is when she's being impulsive... or even making her **own** plans."

"She's _not_ a liar, a manipulater, and she would never-" the Imp started.

"If you're saying she'd never hurt an innocent, she _killed_ Walda Frey, who was with child," Ramsay raised an eyebrow at the Imp. "How is that any different from what I did to Ethan Forrester? My wife killed my little brother or sister... does that bother me? No. Not the slightest bit. I want her more because of it."

"You are one sick son-of-a-bitch," the Imp shook his head.

"So is your own brother," Ramsay couldn't hold back on the comment. He'd been _dying_ to bring up Queen Cersei and the Kingslayer, especially to the Imp. "Everyone knows that he has a thing for his twin sister, Robb Stark and Stannis Baratheon saw to that. His taste in women is... very **Targaryen**."

"As is Lord Cailen's taste in women, if you want to get technical. Did you know that his grandmother was a Targaryen?" the Imp returned to his smirk, avoiding Ramsay's comment somewhat and turning it around. The last person he wanted to talk about was Cailen Talaris, and the Imp **had** to know that.

Ramsay clenched his jaw and looked forward, at Alyssa, who was still trying to get her younger sister, Sansa, to drink. His wolf had no idea just how entertaining she was for him to watch when she was drunk, it made him wish he could have seen how much of a handful she'd been the last time she drank. She didn't seem too bad, though everyone had a different defination of what a handful could mean. For Ramsay, she kept him on his toes, he loved that about her. She had no idea that she could keep up with him with no problem, not one of his toys had been able to do that, they'd grown boring sooner or later, but his sweet wolf... she was definitely unique.

Asher Forrester wandered off, Ramsay heard him say something about finding a "cheap" whore, leaving Alyssa with Bronn, her siblings, and the fucks from Dorne. Ramsay kept his eyes on his wife, watching her closely, he didn't want Cailen Talaris to get too close to her, not now that he could have a chance to get closer to her.

"I don't care for wine, Alyssa," Sansa Stark's voice came from where his wolf was standing.

"After several drinks, you'll change your mind," Alyssa's voice slirred a bit, she was leaning against Bronn to hold her up. Her eyes were on her Bastard brother by law, Gendry, "Take a drink."

Ramsay smiled a bit, she _was_ a pain in the ass for everyone around her, **if** they weren't in the mood for drinking. Gendry didn't say "no" to Alyssa, even though Ramsay was sure she wouldn't have cared if he did. Her glazed gray eyes went over to Ramsay, as though she could feel him watching her, and she actually gave him a small _smile_. He had to wonder how much she actually had to drink, because he wasn't expecting her to actually smile at him. Her eyes went to the Imp beside him, and soon she was making Bronn and the younger Dornish bitch in her Queensguard walk her over to them. His normally sober wife was almost too drunk to even walk on her own.

"Gods, she's in her own little world," the Imp breathed out. "This is going to be fun."

"You!" Alyssa's gray eyes were on Ramsay, not really focused at all. "You have no idea how lucky you are that you didn't betray me."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Ramsay smiled at her. "Though I'm sure it was on that pretty little mind of yours the entire time."

Alyssa rolled her eyes at him, he _knew_ that he was right. Her great-uncle's bitch must have believed the same thing, because Cailen Talaris hadn't left her side until Brynden Tully came walking through the doors. It was extremely annoying, watching how the man looked at his wife, though Ramsay could see that Alyssa was pretty much oblivious to it... just as she was oblivious to what she made Ramsay feel.

The Imp cleared his throat and drew the wolf's attention to him, "I plan on sending news out that the Queen of the North has reclaimed her home, that you're sending men to the Wall, and how the Mountain had died... I'm sure my father would _love_ to get that news."

"I would have thought that you sent news about Gregor Clegane to your father sooner," Alyssa frowned, she was gripping Bronn's armor to hold herself up.

"Aye, I would have thought so as well, especially given the fact that he nearly strangled the life from our Queen," Bronn smirked. "You should add that it was Oberyn Martell who took the Mountain's life."

"I was just going to do it nice and simple, 'the Mountain is dead'," the Imp chuckled. "Though, I would love to see his face when he gets the message... or even Cersei's."

Alyssa let out a laugh, as though the thought entertained her. Ramsay had to remember that the Starks had met most of the Lannisters before Eddard Stark became the Hand of the King. By the way that she was laughing, it was almost as though she never really cared for the southern Queen... or the Queen Mother... of course, she had refused to even leave the North, she went with how she felt... only the Gods knew how she felt about Cersei Lannister the moment she met the woman.

"That **would** be fun to see!" Alyssa giggled, then let out a hiccup. Ramsay smiled at her, she was entertaining when she was intoxicated.

"We've been trying to keep her Grace away from Lady Nym," Bronn changed the subject.

Alyssa let out a gasp and looked down at the Imp, "She _tried_ to kiss me! Did you know that she wants me?"

Ramsay's smile vanished instantly. This was news to him. The bitch holding onto Alyssa's other arm, to keep her stable, smiled brightly at Ramsay, "Are you jealous of a woman?"

"No offence to the Queen of the North, but I don't think Alyssa's into women," Ramsay smiled darkly at the small bitch.

"Such a shame," the bitch's smile only brightened.

Alyssa shook her head, nearly falling over, "Stop talking about me!"

"Lord Ramsay, why don't you escort Queen Alyssa to her bed chambers?" the Imp looked up at him, making him caugh out.

This **had** to be one of the half-man's tests... to possibly see if Ramsay was as able to maintain the trust he'd earned, or even something to farther the trust? He glanced over at the fucker who was still staring at Alyssa, only his damn violet eyes were on Ramsay, as though he was wondering why she was so close to Ramsay.

Ramsay let out a breath as he stabled Alyssa at the door to the bed chambers, and he opened it up, holding her close to him. She was mumbling to herself, he could barely understand a word that was coming out of her mouth. There was no way she was going to be able to take Roose Bolton's head in the morning without getting sick, she was going to regret allowing the Imp to feed her so much wine. Ramsay knew she had every right to celebrate, she had her home back, she wasn't betrayed as she had thought she would be, and she didn't have to really worry about Ramsay causing any trouble when it came to her. What surprised him was the fact that the Imp had offered for him to escort her to bed, and she had actually agreed to it, though it could have been the fact she was too drunk to even care that Ramsay had his hands on her this time.

"I thought...you were going to..." Alyssa frowned as she focused on Ramsay. "I thought-"

"I know," Ramsay lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bed chambers that they had once shared. He tried not to think of the last time that they were in the room together... he laid her down in the bed and looked at her curiously. While she was drunk, she trusted him with ease, but when she was completely in her own mind, she didn't _want_ to trust him. He placed a kiss on her lips and backed away, shaking as he did so. If this was another fucking test, there was no way he was going to fail it. Alyssa was **his**.

**A very special thanks for your reviews! I had to have a light-hearted chapter, my heart is still broken after last night :( Like promised, it's a longer chapter! I would absolutely love feedback! I'd like to say some things, but it may give away later chapters, and sadly, I can't do that to you all :) As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will come out :)**


	117. Chapter One Hundred-Seventeen

**The Wild Wolf**

**A friendly warning, this chapter contains contents that may be considered spoilers with my own twist on it.**

She was looking around, minutes ago, Rickon had been with Shireen Baratheon, but now he was with the direwolves and his Wildling friend, Osha. Shireen was gone. As were the Princess' parents and the Red Woman. Ser Davos seemed to be as confused as Arya was, as he searched the celebration for his King, Queen, and Princess, though he seemed more concerned about Princess Shireen. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. Where did they go? They couldn't have just vanished.

"Gendry, have you-" Arya started.

Gendry's lips claimed hers, he tasted like wine. Good Gods, he was drunk. Arya pulled away from her husband and shook her head. He wasn't going to be any help to her. She looked around, her eyes found Cailen Talaris, who looked pretty unhappy. He was observant, it was possible that he knew what was going on. Arya left her husband and rushed over the the Riverland Lord, hoping that he'd been paying attention to other things besides Alyssa and Ramsay Bolton. Just as she reached him, Cailen Talaris' violet eyes looked down at her, he actually seemed to be deep in thought.

"Have you seen where Shireen Baratheon went, have you?" Arya asked him, just getting straight to the point.

Confusion crossed his face and he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I haven't."

"Shit," Arya breathed out as her stomach turned.

The moment a high-pitched scream rang out, everyone was out the doors, Arya grabbed a bow and arrow on her way out the gates. Ser Davos was fast, as though he had a feeling of what was going on. The Red Woman was behind this. Shouting and arguing rang out, Shireen was tied to a post, screaming at Stannis, trying to get him to listen to her. _What the fuck?!_ The Red Woman stood in front of the wood pile, a torch was in her hand. The bitch fucked up. She now had a good enough reason that wouldn't get her in trouble with her sister. She pulled back her arrow, aimed, and released without even thinking about it. Lady Melisandra looked in Arya's direction a split-second before the arrow went right into her face.

"Fuck, that was a good shot," Ramsay Bolton said from her side, making her jump back a bit.

"Princess!" Ser Davos was by Shireen the moment that Melisandra hit the ground.

Arya had never seen men move so fast, the Northerners that surrounded Stannis' men all drew their swords, ready to put the southern King in chains. Many of their traditions may have seemed barbaric, but what they had been doing... that was a whole new level of barbaric! Even Arya believed this.

"What did you do?!" Stannis shouted as his men gave up, realizing that they were vastly out-numbered. His eyes went to Arya, he was _out_ of his mind. "You've ruined everything!"

The Blackfish came out with Tyrion Lannister, Ser Davos got Shireen back away from her father and the dead body of the Red Woman... a name that Arya could cross off of her list. Alyssa was still nowhere to be seen, but her husband remained by Arya's side as the Blackfish ordered for Stannis Baratheon to be taken to the dungeons until Alyssa could pass judgement for the barbaric practice.

"At least my father has company now," Ramsay grinned down at Arya.

Was that supposed to be a joke? Arya frowned at Ramsay Bolton as Brienne came from the commotion with Jaime. The moment the two saw Alyssa with Ramsay, Jaime gave her a look, "You should probably come up with us. I'm sure that your sister would like for you to be well-rested for tomorrow."

"You mean you don't think Alyssa would like for me to be talking to her sister," Ramsay Bolton smirked at Jaime Lannister.

"That's exactly what we mean," Brienne held her hand forward, motioning for Arya to get moving.

Arya smirked, Brienne literally towered over Ramsay Bolton, more than she did Jaime, and the fact that he didn't look at all intimidated by the warrior was amazing. Didn't he know that Brienne of Tarth single-handedly took on the Hound and won? If the two were to get into a fight, Arya's money would be on Brienne winning. At that thought, Arya started to snicker a bit, it would be funny to watch her sister's husband try to take on the beast of a woman. Though, unless he did something wrong, Arya didn't see Brienne even trying to pick a fight with the man. Still, it was an entertaining thought that distracted her from thinking about what could have happened had Shireen been anywhere else. What exactly did Stannis hope to accomplish by murdering his own daughter? Whatever it was, there was no way that Alyssa would support a man who would do such a thing. At least Arya prayed she knew her sister well enough to assume that.

**I had this planned out when Alyssa took Shireen into her care, and originally, this was going to happen in Alyssa's chapter, as was her getting drunk in the last chapter, but after last night, I went into shock and couldn't do it. I'm sucking it all up and doing it in Arya's POV instead. I got emotional so that's why this is so short. Don't worry, we'll have more light-hearted chapters later on. As always, a special thanks for the reviews, and the faster this chapter gets them, the faster the next chapter will be out.**


	118. Chapter One Hundred-Eighteen

**The Winter Wolf**

Her head felt as though it was going to explode, it was throbbing **so** much. Her stomach was turning in ways she never thought possible. She was slow getting out of bed, and she was even slower as she made her way to the dinning hall. She had no idea how much she had to drink the night before, but she was regretting it already. It seemed as though every time she drank with Tyrion Lannister, she was wishing she hadn't the next day. She held onto her throbbing head, she still felt a bit drunk... as good as the food smelt when she entered the dinning hall, she had to try not to get sick right then and there.

The first thing her eyes went to was the empty seat at the head of the table. The seat that had belonged to her grandfather, her father, two of her brothers, and now... now it was hers. As she looked around, at first she thought she was imagining things. That her eyes were playing tricks on her. Ramsay sat at the table, between Tyrion and Rickon. He was _talking_ to her youngest sibling, making the small boy look excited. _Shit, I can't handle this right now_. She took deep breaths to calm her stomach as she joined everyone at the table.

Besides Ramsay and Rickon talking about whatever it was they were talking about, everyone else seemed to be tense. Had she missed something? It was clear that she had, every person at the table looked as though they'd had a very long night-possibly not Ramsay, but everyone else looked tired and stresssed out, almost as if they'd been up all night. She must have missed one Hell of a night if even Arya looked like she'd been up with everyone else.

"What's going on?" Alyssa frowned at her Hand once she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Stannis?"

Everything around her went completely quiet. Alyssa's frown grew, what the fuck had she _missed_? She looked around the table, out of everyone, Stannis' Hand of the King, looked the most tense, while Princess Shireen looked as though she was about to burst into tears. Alyssa's stomach turned, threatening to make her sick. By the Gods, what happened? If someone didn't answer her soon, she was going to start getting pissed.

"King Stannis tried to burn his own daughter as a sacrifice," Tyrion answered finally.

"What?" Alyssa could hardly believe her ears. She must have heard the lion wrong, but the tears that streamed down Shireen's face told Alyssa her ears were working just fine. Alyssa's brain was pounding in her head as her mind processed what she had heard. Stannis **had** asked Alyssa to watch over Shireen, he had asked her to keep his daughter away from his wife and Lady Melisandra, yet... she didn't understand. Why would he do such a thing? She shook her head, "Where is Stannis? And Lady Melisandra?"

"Stannis Baratheon is in the dungeons, in the cell across from Roose Bolton's," Brynden Tully replied. "As for the Red Priestess-"

"I put an arrow right between her eyes," Arya smiled as she bit into a piece of bacon.

Alyssa began to shake with rage. It wasn't helping her hangover at all. What kind of faith would call for the sacrifice of a child? There was no possible way she could even **think** about supporting a man who was willing to sacrifice his own daughter! His heir! A hard lump formed in Alyssa's throat, _Why?_ If he had hoped for Alyssa's support, it was completely gone now. The Mad King had a thing for setting people on fire as well... Stannis **had** to be stopped before he could sit on the Iron Throne and spread chaos through the Seven Kingdoms. She easily outnumbered him in men, and after what she'd heard, she doubted many of his men respected him now. There was no way, not by the Old Gods or New, she would help Stannis Baratheon take the Iron Throne now.

Alyssa looked at Shireen Baratheon, the girl was trembling, so she made sure to keep her voice as gentle as possible, "Are you okay, Shireen?"

She shook her head, of course she wasn't okay. The only reason she was still alive was because Arya had been there. Alyssa had felt like a fool for asking. Ser Davos gave Alyssa a sad smile, "It's been a long night, Your Grace. Shireen's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be okay."

Alyssa frowned, no one would be "okay" after knowing the fact they were going to be sacrificed... burned alive by their own father. Alyssa knew that she would be absolutely horrified if she ever heard that her father wanted anything like that of her. What Shireen had gone through... in Alyssa's eyes, that would emotionally scar the strongest of spirits.

"You all should go and get some rest," Tyrion looked around the table at everyone younger than Alyssa.

As Ser Davos led Shireen, and Alyssa's siblings out of the dinning hall, Alyssa closed her eyes. What would her father do if he were in Winterfell now? Eddard Stark had been close to Robert Baratheon... a bond that seemed to go to another generation with the Baratheons as well, but still, that didn't help her when it came to how she was going to deal with Stannis Baratheon. Her father would have never tollerated what Stannis was going to try to do... especially after what had happened to his own father and brother.

"Give **Lord** Stannis three options," Alyssa's eyes opened. "He can bend the knee to the North and return to the seat of the Baratheons, leaving Shireen here in Winterfell as **my** Ward."

Tyrion grinned in amusement, "And the other offers?"

"If he doesn't want to bend the knee to me, he can go to the Wall, and Shireen will _still_ remain in Winterfell as my Ward," Alyssa breathed out. "Or he can face the same fate he was going to give his daughter." Ramsay stood and Alyssa forced herself to look at him, "He'd take _you_ as an insult."

"I'll go," Cailen Talaris offered from Brynden's side.

"Go," Tyrion nodded.

Cailen was up and out the door before Alyssa could even speak. Immediately, she began to wonder what Stannis was going to choose. Tyrion made a small sound before he wook a drink from his wine, he was _still_ going? "Now, about Roose Bolton..."

Alyssa closed her eyes, her stomach turned unpleasently as she thought of even swinging a sword...Gods, she couldn't even think about removing anyone's head at the moment.

"If you would prefer someone else to do the beheading this time-" Brynden Tully started.

"No, it's my **duty**," Alyssa looked at the Tully. "It's something I _have_ to do." Ramsay looked at her with a spark in his blue eyes, while everyone else only nodded. It wasn't like any of them were going to argue with her anyways. They all knew that she wasn't going to change her mind, and if they thought differently, she was sure any one of them would have voiced it by now. She stood, not touching the food, it was best if she waited to eat, and she forced a smile, "Please, bring Roose Bolton to the courtyard."

As Alyssa walked out of the doors to the dinning hall, she ran into Cailen, who seemed a bit disappointed about something. He was serious as he spoke to her, "Stannis Baratheon has given me his answer, Your Grace."

Already? It was much sooner than Alyssa had thought he'd take. She tilted her head a bit, "What was it?"

"He said that he'd rather go to the Wall," Cailen shifted a bit.

"Is there anything else that Lord Stannis said?" Alyssa frowned.

"He only said that you've 'doomed us all'," Cailen shook his head, he sounded as though he didn't believe it. "He seemed convinced that we're all going to die now, because he's not 'fullfilling his destany'."

"Did he say anything about Shireen?" Alyssa's frown grew.

"No, Your Grace," Cailen shook his head again. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Make sure no one interrupts me," Alyssa continued to walk, only she made her way to her bed chambers.

If her memory served her right-and if no one messed with her bed-she had hidden a sword. It was a gift from Jon to remind her of him just before he had left for the Wall, he'd given Arya one as well... Needle. Before ALyssa had left for Ironrath-years ago-she had stashed the sword, knowing how Lady Forrester felt about Ladies behaving like Wildlings...just like Catelyn. She had it for maybe an hour before she stashed it away. Since then, she'd never really had the right time to take it out. Jon knew Alyssa too well, the sword was a replica of the Lord of Winterfell's sword, only smaller. Made _just_ for her. She felt along the inner boards of the bed, her heart pounded as Cailen watched her closely, was it gone? Her fingers _finally_ found the sheath of the sword, and she pulled it out from under her bed. Alyssa was surprised not one person had found it in the years she'd been gone from her home. Her mother... Theon... Ramsay and Roose Bolton... not one of them had thought to even look for anything special. She grabbed a fur cloak and rushed out of the bed chambers and past Cailen. The sooner she took Roose Bolton's head, the sooner that she could get to dealing with her wicked hangover.

As she made her way out into the courtyard, she saw the villiagers from Wintertown she'd known as a child, they were along-side the soldiers and farmers, all calling out, "The North remembers!"

"Your crimes are vastly known, Roose Bolton, so I'm not even going to give you the diginity of an announced death," Alyssa swallowed as a lump formed in her throat. If she named off Roose's crimes, chances were, she'd possibly start to cry. Before anyone could make a single sound, Alyssa brought her light sword down as hard and fast as she possibly could. She closed her eyes as she heard the sharp blade slice through his flesh. Everyone was silent up until his head landed on the ground with a "thud". The reaction she got from the people... the Northerners... _her _people... was the roar of cheers that spread through the courtyard and out past the gates like a fire, it definitely wasn't the reaction that she'd been expecting, especially when a man had been beheaded, but... the North had been craving vengeance for Robb and Catelyn Stark's deaths since before Alyssa had even known Roose Bolton was behind Robb's death. She kept her stomach under control, it was hard to do, but she knew it only made her stronger, keeping her calm in front of the men she was to lead. Hopefully, she could have a minute to just breathe.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! Just so we can make this perfectly clear, I'm not trying to make Ramsay a good guy, he's still the same Ramsay, he just has a goal and wants to reach it. Even though he's absolutely evil and a dick, that's one of the reasons why his fans love him. He's a loveable hateable character. Anyhoo, I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter! **


	119. Chapter One Hundred-Nineteen

**The Riverland Dragon**

After the fact that Alyssa Stark had taken Roose Bolton's head, dispite that she was obviously hungover, he had a whole new respect for the Queen of the North. The Northerners clearly adored her, and the respect they all held for their Queen only seemed to intsnsify once she removed the Turncoat's head. For several hours, he watched Alyssa Stark with Asher Forrester and Ser Bronn by his side, she was dealing with a hangover, yes, but she still managed to put her complete attention where she thought it belonged: on Shireen Baratheon and Ser Davos. Cailen had no idea why the pull he felt towards Alyssa seemed to intensify when he saw how tender her heart was for the little girl; he'd known that she was protective over the Northerners...over the younger Starks, but the gentleness and kindness she was showing the small girl, it showed that her heart was larger than most. Robb Stark would have taken Stannis Baratheon's head, but Alyssa Stark wasn't her older brother, she had shown mercy to the Baratheon... more-than-likely for Shireen Baratheon's sake. The fact that she'd even given Stannis Baratheon a few choices... that was something new, it had taken Cailen by surprise. He was captivated by everything that she did, trying to see the "simularities" between her and Ramsay, as the Bastard had tried saying several times to whoever would listen before he was even gagged. Either Cailen's judgement was blinded, or he just couldn't see the simularities.

Alyssa looked over in his direction suddenly, her gray eyes went to her best friend, Asher Forrester, and she made a motion with her head for them to leave. Cailen shifted a bit, did she trust Ser Davos enough to be left alone with him? He didn't get a chance to even ponder this, Asher started to push him forward, "Get going." The Forrester smirked a little when Cailen hessitated, "She's a strong girl, she'll be fine."

Cailen followed after Ser Bronn, his eyes kept going to Alyssa, who was so concentrated on Shireen Baratheon, she probably had no idea that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It was hard, accepting the fact that Ramsay Snow seemed to be slowly getting close to Alyssa Stark, but he was her **husband**. Seven, if only he'd been able to meet her before, though he knew that probably never would have happened. He'd been at war, marching against the Lannisters with the Starks and Tullys, he never even dreamed of meeting anyone like Alyssa Stark, and had her brother lived, he never would have met her. The darker thought made him shake his head. Still, **if** he could, he'd trade places with Robb Stark, just so Alyssa could have more of her family back.

Cailen walked with Ser Bronn and Asher Forrester out of the castle and out into the courtyard, he kept looking back at the doors, hoping that Alyssa would just come through them. He knew that when it came to Alyssa Stark, he couldn't fully think straight, his mind got hazzy at times, to the point where if she were to lie, he wasn't sure he'd be able to tell. It was partial obsession, he knew that, he couldn't go anywhere without thinking about her. The Seven weren't even merciful enough to stop the feelings, they just kept growing.

"If you keep looking for the Queen to come out, you might be waiting a while," Ser Bronn smirked a bit at Cailen as they walked through the courtyard, pulling him from his thoughts about Alyssa.

"And if you keep being so obvious, you might have a Bastard trying to duel you," Asher Forrester's light green eyes flashed. "Or possibly worse."

Cailen frowned at Alyssa Stark's best friend, wondering exactly how the two became friends in the first place. She didn't seem to even have that much in common with the Forrester. Bronn cleared out his throat and chuckled, "I wonder how that would turn out."

"As much as I hate Ramsay, he's skilled with swords, _and_ he can use both hands," Asher Forrester stated.

"I've been using a sword since I was three," Cailen said, looking at the Forrester.

"That doesn't mean much, if you're fighting a dirty fighter," Bronn's smirk returned to his face.

Cailen eyed the two men that had to be closer to Alyssa Stark than anyone else outside of her family. He'd heard the way that she allowed Ser Bronn and Asher Forrester to speak to her, as though she wasn't a Queen at all. They seemed sure that Ramsay Snow would beat him in a fight, he could hear it in the way they were speaking to him. Even though Asher Forrester _hated_ Ramsay more than Cailen ever could, the man still seemed to believe that Ramsay was better with a sword.

"You don't think that I can take him?" Cailen raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Maybe if there wasn't any snow on the ground," the Forrester offered a small smile.

"I could take on Ramsay Snow, even with snow on the ground," Cailen stated just as they got to the gates. "The Bastard-"

Out of nowhere, something hard hit his side, shoving him down a small hill that was just outside of Winterfell's walls. Snow blinded him, he slid for several feet, and then stopped. As he got to his feet, someone shoved him back down to the ground. Cailen's vision cleared and Ramsay Snow stood above him, a seething look was in the Bastard's eyes. Where the fuck did the Bastard come from? Cailen hadn't even seen him out in the courtyard, though his attention had been focused on something else. The Bastard had no weapons on him, but that didn't stop him from trying to keep Cailen on the ground.

The Bastard gave Cailen a dark smile, "You want to fight me? Let's fight."

**Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! I'm hoping to get another one out today, I know that I left it off at a cliffhanger :) The more reviews this chapter gets the faster the next one will come out, like always. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :)**


	120. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty

**The Winter Wolf**

She was starting to relax, Ser Davos had agreed to remain in Winterfell as Shireen Baratheon's protector, Tyrion sent his father-and many others-the news about Gregor Clegane being dead in the North, Roose Bolton's fate was included, and the fact that Stannis Baratheon was being sent to the Wall. Only Tywin Lannister got an extra present from them. Tyrion Lannister and Prince Oberyn Martell bothe thought it'd be "poetic" to send the Golden Lion his Warden of the North's head. As proof that he was truly dead. Shireen had calmed down a bit, but she was still shaken from the events that had happened, wondering why... A roar of cheers came from outside. Alyssa's stomach turned. Something was going on. She'd go through Shadow, but she was trying not to upset her stomach anymore than it already was, and she was taking a small break from Warging. She had to go check what the commotion was, her curiousity commanded her to do so. As she got out into the courtyard she could see a croud had gathered outside of the gates, there was something going on that drew in a croud that only encouraged whatever was going on. Alyssa's head was pounding still, it was proving to an overly long day, and she just wanted it to end already. She spotted Bronn, who was laughing his ass off. As was a good part of her inner circle. Then she heard a "thwack", as though someone had gotten hit. She rushed forward and stopped once she saw what was going on.

Immediately, Alyssa got angry. Ramsay and Cailen were fighting, the two men looked as though they'd roughed each other up a bit, both had blood coming from their noses. From what it looked like, they were a close match. The only thing was, Ramsay seemed to be more in his element. What the fuck were they thinking? Did either of them realize how rude they were being? There was a grieving child inside, Alyssa had a nasty hangover, and they were out in the snow, fighting... Alyssa was so pissed, she was fuming.

"Don't worry, Alyssa, they're both unarmed," Asher held up Cailen's sword and flask as he gave her a smirk.

"Ramsay has a dagger," Alyssa frowned.

Bronn held out the dagger with a unique blade, and his eyes twinkled as he smiled, "He handed it right over."

Alyssa looked fully at Bronn, "What started this?"

"I would have to say that this has been brewing-" Bronn looked back at the fight and flinched a bit. He called out, "I _told_ you, he's a dirty fighter!" Bronn cleared his throat as he put his attention back on Alyssa, "It's been coming since they first met, Your Grace. They _should_ just get it out of their systems."

Alyssa shook her head. There was no such thing with Ramsay, and they were both acting like childred. Like how Robb, Jon, and Theon would all fight when they were **boys**. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, "Tell me _how_ this shit happened. What _started_ the fight?"

"I believe what made Ramsay snap was hearing Lord Talaris making a comment about being able to fight him..." Bronn let out a breath. "He refered to _Lord_ Ramsay as 'Ramsay Snow', started to say something about 'the Bastard', and then Ramsay rushed at Lord Cailen and knocked him down. It probably didn't help when I laughed and told them to disarm if they **really** wanted a fight."

Alyssa looked down at the fight, Ramsay grabbed Cailen and used his foot to trip the southern Lord in the snow. The moment Ramsay jumped on top of Cailen, she knew that he'd probably kill him. Her head nearly split in two as she shouted, "Lord Bolton! Lord Talaris! That's enough!"

"Perhaps-" Bronn started.

Alyssa rushed forward and leaped onto Ramsay's back, and she held onto his arms. He was angry, so much so, that he was shaking from rage and pent-up agression. Alyssa spoke firmly into his ear, "That's enough, Ramsay."

He nodded and Bronn helped Alyssa up to her feet as everyone went back to their own business, as though nothing had happened. As Ramsay stood, he gave Cailen a mocking bow, "We should **definitely** do that again sometime soon." He twirled around and gave Alyssa a grin. He was definitely going to have a black-eye and his nose was bleeding, but none of that seemed to even bother him, "I knew you wanted to touch me, but while I'm fighting?"

Alyssa glared at him, "I was just stopping something that's disrespectful to do in **my** House while I feel like shit. If anyone wishes to farther disrespect my home, they can go home. That includes _you_, Ramsay."

Ramsay's blue eyes narrowed at her as though he thought she was joking. After the morning she had-and the fact she still had a hangover-there was no way she would have a problem sending **anyone** home. Her husband gave her fake smile, one that she could _tell_ was fake, "I'll _try_ to restrain myself."

"Just... stay the fuck away from each other if you can't get along," Alyssa breathed out. "I should be able to go more than a day in my home without you all acting like fools."

Her eyes went to Cailen, he had about the same amount of damage that Ramsay had, but he was much taller than Ramsay. He was spitting blood out of his mouth as he stood, his violet eyes looked everywhere but at her, as though he was embarrased. At least _one_ of them was ashamed of acting in such a way, when they both **knew** that Alyssa wasn't feeling good. She wasn't a fool, she knew that Ramsay had been building up a hatred for Cailen, all based on the fact that he believed Cailen to have a thing for Alyssa. Something that she hadn't really believed until the day before, when he had called her beautiful inside the dungeons of Winterfell. It had taken her by surprise, and she wasn't really sure how she felt about that. She had a feeling on what the true underlining of the fight was over, but still, she wasn't some bone to be won. By now, Ramsay **should** have realized that fact about her.

"As you command, Your Grace," Cailen breathed out.

"The next person who interrupts my rest **will** to go to the Wall as well," Alyssa looked around, **praying** no one would call her on her bluff. By the way Cailen's violet eyes darted straight to her, she knew that he had caught her lie. _Fuck, keep your mouth shut_.

"So... technically, who won the fight?" Bronn asked Asher.

Without saying another word, Alyssa turned around and headed back through the gates and into the castle. She let out a breath and frowned to herself. If she hadn't shown up, only the Gods knew what would have happened. Ramsay **would** have probably found a way to kill Cailen. For now, the only thing Alyssa wanted to think about was being in the warm furs in her bed, sleeping her hangover away.

**A VERY special thanks for the reviews! :) I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter, so as always, the more reviews I get for this chapter, the faster the next one will be out :). Can you believe it's been 120 chapters already?! And in 6 days it will be 3 months of me writing this! Wow! :D Still not even close to being done with this though, so hope none of you WANT it to end anytime soon!**


	121. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-One

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

His wolf wasn't in the best of moods, it'd been three days since his fight with Cailen Talaris, and Alyssa hadn't spoken to him since that day. He had _tried_ to speak to her, of course, but fucking Bronn and his little Dornish bitch wouldn't let him near Alyssa. Stannis Baratheon and his father's men... _his_ men, were in the dungeons, waiting to be taken to the Wall to join the Night's Watch under the command of Alyssa's Bastard brother, _Lord Commander_ Jon Snow. With that on his wolf's shoulders, along with taking care of yet **another** child, it was a wonder that she was managing to keep everything together around her. Ramsay looked down at the scabs on his knuckles from the fight at smiled, Alyssa **knew** Ramsay, possibly more than he would have thought. Really, all she had to do was think about what she _would_ do. He wasn't very happy that she'd stopped him, but she only proved his point more to him, which made him more than happy.

"Shit!" Bronn rushed past Ramsay, quickly followed by Tyene Sand, they seemed to be in a hurry. "Alyssa!"

Ramsay straightened out suddenly and followed Bronn, what was it now? The _only_ reason he was remotely interested was because his wife was brought into it. If someone was hurting her... he shook his head, that wouldn't be it. With the way that Bronn was running, it was something else... Ramsay stopped once they got out into the courtyard and frowned at Bronn, who was looking around frantically.

"What's going on?" Ramsay breathed out.

"Bronn lost Alyssa," the Dornish bitch replied.

"I turned by back to the door for _one_ second, and then when I looked back in the room, she was gone," Bronn shook his head.

"So, you _really_ lost Alyssa?" Ramsay looked around the courtyard.

"Let me know if you find her," Bronn huffed out before running off towards the weirwood tree.

It took him only a moment to think of where Alyssa could have vanished off to. The second that he thought of the one place that she could be that no one would even think about, he grinned to himself and went straight to Winterfell's crypts. As he made his way through the dark crypts, he saw Alyssa down the long corridor, lighting candles around the dead Starks. She seemed to be talking very softly to her dead family members, as though she thought they could _actually_ hear her.

"You know, people are looking for you," Ramsay smiled a little at his wife.

She looked over at him, she didn't even look shocked to see him there, "Let them look. _If_ I wanted to be found, I would have told someone where to find me." Her gray eyes narrowed at him, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Before we were married you told me how you'd come down here. You disappeared on the day of our wedding, remember?" Ramsay's smile grew. "I found you here."

She closed her eyes and nodded, as though she felt foolish for forgetting. As she focused her attention on the statue in front of her, she let out a breath, "My uncle Brandon was supposed to be the one to marry my mother. They were betrothed, I've been told that he adored her, and my mother loved Brandon. Then he died, and during Robert's Rebellion, my father marched to Riverrun to marry my mother in his brother's place."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ramsay frowned at his wife.

"I grew up _knowing_ that it took one event to make it so I was born," Alyssa's eyes remained on the statue of Brandon Stark. "If my aunt had never been taken, then my grandfather and uncle would have never died, my father would have never joined in Robert's Rebellion, and Catelyn Tully would have married my uncle instead of my father... just like if Robb _never_ died, I wouldn't have married you."

That was actually pretty cold for his wolf to say to him, though he knew that it was the truth. He knew that she never wanted to get married in the first place, and if they hadn't gotten married, then chances were, she would have fallen for Cailen Talaris the moment he walked into her life. The thought of it actually pissed Ramsay off a bit. Alyssa was **his** wife and _nothing_ could change that. She didn't seem to notice that she had made him a little jealous without really saying much. He didn't care that she wished for things to be different, it was the fact that she was rubbing in the fact that she wouldn't have married him if her brother was still alive that bothered him.

Ramsay let out a breath, drawing his wolf's attention back to him. The way that she looked in the darkness of the crypts... she had no idea what she did to him, she had no idea how bad he wanted her, but that was part of Alyssa's charm. She was _still_ innocent when it came to what men wanted, and Ramsay knew that she'd probably try to remain that way for as long as she could. Why would she want to know how she effected some of the men around her? Shit, she already knew how she effected a woman, who was overly blunt about having a thing for Alyssa... but the way that she was looking at Ramsay, it drove him insane.

Impulse took over, and this time, he didn't fight it, he grabbed **his** wife and crushed his lips against hers. Her entire body stiffened, for a moment, he thought that she was going to pull away from him, but she surprised him. It was proof to him that she hadn't been touched by anyone else but him. His sweet wolf let out a soft sigh and kissed him back, as though she'd been craving affection. Ramsay wasn't going to complain, he savored the taste of her, there was no knowing the next time he'd have a chance to have her alone like this. At the thought, he deepened the kiss, pulling Alyssa closer to him, just waiting for her to push him away. If she didn't do it soon... he didn't think that he'd be able to stop. It was as though she'd heard his mind, the moment the thought of not being able to stop crossed his mind, Alyssa pulled away from him, gasping and backing up, as though she didn't trust herself.

"We didn't do anything wrong, if that's what you're worried about," Ramsay smiled down at his wife.

"I'm _not_ going to beg you for **anything**," Alyssa stated bluntly as she rushed past him, leaving him alone in her family's crypt.

Ramsay smiled brightly as he watched her leave. He had completely forgotten that he wanted Alyssa to beg for him to take her, his mind had been on getting her back completely. It seemed that his wolf **didn't** forget his promise to her. Ramsay felt as though she had just challanged him, and it was a challange he wasn't going to back down from. All he had to do was get her alone again.

**Hehe, I bet a lot of you were confused when you saw the change in Ramsay's POV :) Roose is dead, so technically, Ramsay's the Dreadfort's Lord. I _almost_ put "The Dreadfort's Heir", but then I remembered that. Thank you all for the reviews! You know that I love to get them! As always, the faster this chapter gets reviews, the faster the next chapter will be posted :)**


	122. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Two

**The Red Wolf**

It was a hard thing to do, but Sansa _finally_ talked Alyssa into sitting down and allowing her to do her hair. The tangles that had gotten into her older sister's long hair were rediculous, she was starting to look more Wildling than anything else, and the only one it seemed to bother was Sansa. Not one person seemed to mind Alyssa of House Stark looking wild, but Sansa couldn't stand her **Queen** sister looking like she wasn't even close to being one. Yes, Alyssa was a wonderful Queen of the North, Sansa would never think any differently, but their mother would have had a fit if she saw the way Alyssa was allowing herself to look. She was so preoccupied with everything else, Sansa _knew_ that Alyssa had a lot to deal with, but just _everything_ about Alyssa's dirty state-much like Arya-drove Sansa crazy. Was she the only one who was closer their mother when it came to wanting to keep up appearances?

"Ouch! Careful!" Alyssa hissed out as Sansa ran the brush through one of the smaller tangles.

"You can have Arya yank on your hair, but you can't handle a tangle?" Sansa smiled a little.

"Are you done yet?" Alyssa _must_ have been rolling her eyes. Sansa could hear it in her sister's voice.

"Just about... you **need** to promise me that you won't let your hair get like it was _ever_ again," Sansa breathed out.

Alyssa winced again, making Sansa smile a bit, for such a strong woman, deep down, Alyssa was the biggest softie in the world. She'd been trying to read her sister, how Tyrion was teaching her how to read people, but Alyssa was harder to read. Especially when she was around Ramsay Bolton. The man made her nervous, and that was the only emotion that Sansa could usually read with Alyssa. Though, those who were romantically _interested_ in Alyssa were a bit more easier to read when it came to her older sister. Tyrion had tested her on them, to see if she could read people who weren't so close to her. Ramsay Bolton... Sansa didn't like the way he looked at Alyssa, as though she belonged to him and that she was part of his territory... and the man was clearly territorial. Cailen Talaris, the way he looked at Alyssa was more with adoration, like he had to be close to her... and Nymeria Sand... that woman just **lusted** for Alyssa, even Sansa could see that, but Alyssa just shook it off as teasing.

"I promise... How are things going with Lord Tyrion?" Alyssa cleared her throat.

"Good," Sansa smiled as she got the last of the tangles. Her sister was back to looking like a proper Lady... a proper Queen.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Alyssa turned her head a bit, the way she was looking at Sansa reminded her of Robb a little. Sansa gawked at her older sister, it was extremely difficult to tell what Alyssa was thinking. If she knew that Sansa was still a virgin... did that mean she wanted to annul their marriage? Sansa _enjoyed_ Tyrion's company, he was her friend, and as he told her "it'll make our marriage stronger later on". Sansa took a deep breath and nodded. Alyssa smiled brightly, "At least one of us still is."

"What?" Sansa frowned.

"Ramsay kissed me," Alyssa's smile vanished immediately. "Earlier in the crypts... I was lighting candles for Uncle Brandon and Aunt Lyanna, and Ramsay showed up."

Sansa's frown grew, she _really_ didn't like Alyssa's husband. He made her skin crawl... good Gods, he didn't... **they** didn't... Alyssa laughed and shook her head, reading Sansa far better, "I stopped it before anything could happen, Sansa."

"How did he even know where to find you?" Sansa asked.

"That's the funny part, I _told_ him before I even married him how I used to play in the crypts... and how I hid when I felt the need to get away," Alyssa breathed out. "But I thought..."

"What? Why would you do that?" Sansa asked.

"I thought Ramsay was my friend," Alyssa looked down. "When I married him, it was to get the Bolton men so I could take on the Freys, but I had _hoped_ that I would have... the relationship Mother and Father had."

Sansa's heart sank for her sister, instead of getting what she had hoped for, Alyssa ended up with someone who looked at her as though she belonged to him. Though they'd never heard their parents express their affection for one another, **anyone** could have seen that Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully had a deep respect and love for each other. Instead of dreaming how her sister did, Sansa had hoped for a handsome prince to save her from the barbaric North... now it was the only place she **wanted** to be, her handsome prince had ended up being a monster, and somehow she had ended up getting given to one of the kindest Lannisters Sansa had ever met.

"I'm sorry," Sansa said softly as she started twisting Alyssa's hair. "You deserve to be happy."

"I'm afraid what's going to make me _happy_ is not going to go over so good with anyone right now. Brynden _might_ try to put a stop to it," Alyssa changed the subject, acting like they'd been talking about something else, and completely throwing Sansa off.

"What are you doing now?" Sansa frowned.

"I'm leaving you in charge of Winterfell while I leave to escort Stannis Baratheon and the Bolton men... and the vollenteers to the Wall. I'm _hoping _that someone will meet me half-way, but I want to make sure Stannis Baratheon gets into the hands of the Night's Watch," Alyssa told Sansa in a firm tone, leaving no room for any argument.

"What made you think of this?" Sansa sat beside Alyssa.

"When I was lighting the candles in the crypt. I sent a raven already. To Jon," Alyssa gave a sly smile. "Soon, our brother should know that I'm bringing him men."

"You plan to go all the way to the Wall, don't you?" Sansa could **actually** see the wheels turning in her sister's mind. Alyssa's smile only grew wider, her gray eyes sparkled in a way that told Sansa that she was right.

"I don't mean to leave you behind. A Stark **must** always be in Winterfell," Alyssa's smile softened.

**I haven't done a Sansa chapter in a while, so I thought that it would be nice to do one :) I wanted to have a nice bonding sister moment between the two eldest Stark girls :) I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it as sweet as possible, I know we need some feel-good moments :) A special thanks for the reviews, and as always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be up.**


	123. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Three

**The Snow Wolf**

***I changed some of the events at Hardhome. Those of you who watched the episode, you'll know what I changed, for those who haven't seen the episode, this contains slight spoilers for the newest season, but I did change a bit of what happened, and this is after the Battle of Hardhome***

His ribs and chest hurt like Hell, but at least the trip to Hardhome with Tormund Giantsbane wasn't a total waste. Karsi, the chieftainess of the Ice-river Clans, and Tormund kept the Free Folk calm as they made it to land and traveled to the Wall. They had managed to get six thousand Free Folk total onto the ships. They _had_ five thousand on the ships, but as soon as the Army of the Dead attacked Hardhome, many of the Free Folk just started to swim for the ships. What made them trust Jon was the fact that he stayed behind to help fight off the Walkers. He learned several things about the dead while at Hardhome, besides Dragon-glass being a leathal weapon against the Walkers, so was Valyrian-steel.

"You're tough for a pretty boy, Jon Snow," Tormund patted Jon on the back roughly, nearly knocking Jon off of his feet. "Hopefully your men will keep to **your** word."

Jon held onto his side as he nodded. The White Walker he had taken on... it seemed stronger than the others, and he had one Hell of a punch. Jon had caughed up blood for about an hour until his lungs felt a little better. He was hoping probably more than the Free Folk was that Ser Alistair would open the gates. They were getting close, and it was only a matter of time before they reached the gate to Castle Black. The giant, Wun Wun, seemed to be deeply humming some kind of song as they walked, if only this solution had been made before the Free Folk and the Night's Watch went to war. So many more could have been saved. The events of the Battle of Hardhome never would have had to happen.

"You keep saying this sister of yours won't make us bend the knee to her, why?" Karsi asked as she held onto the hands of her daughters. "Why would she allow us to pass into **her** land without wanting the _Wildlings_ to bend the knee to her?"

"Alyssa is... well, she's different than most people," Jon stated. "I'm certain she won't make you kneal."

"If she wants us to bend the knee, she better have something good for us," Tormund seemed to joke.

"You seem to believe you know your sister, when was the last time you saw her?" Karsi asked.

"It's been years," Jon admitted.

"So, the fact that you **knew** her years ago, you think she hasn't changed since she became a _Queen_?" Karsi raised an eyebrow at Jon.

"Alyssa has a strong personality," Jon smiled.

"And I bet you're _still_ the pretty one," Tormund said. The giant Wum Wum said something to Tormund Giantsbane, making the large man laugh, "That's what I just said."

"What did he say?" Jon asked, trying not to look up at Wum Wum.

"Wum Wum just said that you're so pretty, you're probably the prettiest one out of your sisters," Karsi smiled, her daughters were giggling, but looking at the ground.

Six thousand Free Folk and a giant all came to a stop once they reached the gate to Castle Black, he looked up and saw Ser Alistair at the top of the Wall. He stepped forward and held his breath, praying to the Old Gods that Ser Alistair's hatred for Jon didn't get in the way of his duty to his Lord Commander. He kept his eyes on the black cloaked figure at the top of the Wall, _knowing_ that Ser Alistair was debating on keeping Jon locked out on the Northern side of the Wall. Then, after what seemed like forever, the gates opened. Jon relaxed and Tormund came up beside him.

With Tormund and Karsi at his side-as a sign of good will-Jon walked through the gate. Jon counted through the Free Folk as they came through, Wum Wum was taking his time going through the tunnel. Jon smirked a little, Alyssa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon would all have killed to see the giant. Alyssa's favorite stories growing up had been Old Nan's stories about giants. Alyssa had even sworn that Hodor was part giant, just because of the simpleton's size. She had been six when she did that, and to a child that young Hodor was a giant. But if she were to see Wum Wum... Jon backed up as the giant got closer to the end of the tunnel. Ser Alistair came to his side and glared at him.

The First Ranger pushed a scroll into Jon's hand, "I hope your actions haven't killed us all, and this came for you about a week ago."

Many of Jon's brothers gasped as Wum Wum finally came out of the tunnel. He looked around and shook his head, Jon wondered if it was hard for him to have so much attention on him... he looked down at the scroll and frowned. The direwolf seal had been broken, as if someone had read it already. As he glanced at Alistair, the First Ranger turned and walked away. Jon put his attention back on the scroll,

_Jon,_  
_By the time you get this, I'll already be on my way to the Wall escorting the Bolton men who were under Roose Bolton's command, along with some vollenteers. Don't worry about me, I'm well protected, and I can take care of myself. Arya, Sansa, and Rickon all send their love, we're back home. They're remaining in Winterfell with many people I would trust with my own life. The estemated number of men I have for you is around three hundred. I hope you find a better use than I can._  
_Your **Sister**,_  
_Alyssa Stark_

Rickon was back in Winterfell? That was wonderful to hear, but the fact that she was on her way to the Wall... knowing her, she was trying to split the time it would take in half by going for as long as possible. Alyssa was usually one to try to get somewhere fast, and with the snow, he was sure she was making everyone go as fast as possible. He took a deep breath and looked around, Tormund Giantsbane was frowning at him.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"You want to read it?" Jon offered.

"I can't count, do I look like I can fucking read?" Tormund said in a tone that was deep.

"My sister, she's on her way to the Wall," Jon's eyes went to Karsi.

"Did she know you were going to Hardhome?" Karsi asked.

Jon shook his head, "No. She's just escorting three hundred men to the Wall for the Night's Watch."

"I think we should... make the path easier," Tormund looked up at Wum Wum.

Jon opened his mouth to agree with Tormund, when one of his brothers sounded the horn once. He froze and waited for two more blasts, but they didn't come. The Brother on the Wall shouted, "A Ranger's returning!"

**I don't know about the rest of you who saw the episode "Hardhome"-the episode that had me screaming like a little bitch hehe, but the moment Karsi came in, I adored her. And her lines in the episode were priceless, as was the way she talked to Jon, and her style of fighting was just awesome! I had no idea what her name was until I looked it up, they never say it in the episode. She was a total badass and I _just_ had to know what her character's name was. A special thanks to those of you who reviewed! And I have to thank those of you who favorited/followed this as well! As always, the more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


	124. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Four

**The Wolf Pup**

He was running a high fever, he knew he must have been dreaming, or even close to dead. Everything around him was spinning, he could hear the cooing of a baby... he _knew_ he must have been dreaming. The fever was going to take him. He **had** to warn his Brothers... he had to warn his brother... _everyone_ had to be ready for what was coming, or they were all going to die.

"Winter..." he gasped out, no idea if anyone was even around him. For all he knew, he was still in the snow, wandering around aimlessly. "Winter is Coming..."

**Hehe, I know that this was super short, and I'm hoping most of you who can guess who this is! I couldn't help it, though I have my own fears for this character, it's what I've been hoping they'd at least do in the show. It's just a filler, so if you REALLY want to, you can leave a review ;) or just review this chapter along with the next one :)**


	125. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Five

**The Winter Wolf**

The **only** people who thought her idea was _brilliant _were Tyrion Lannister, Prince Oberyn Martell, and Bronn. Oberyn had demanded that his daughters remained behind in Winterfell, but offered to go in their place; Tyrion and Bronn just found it amusing that she wanted to personally escort Stannis to the Wall, both of them immediately offered to tag along on her "adventure"; Brynden Tully argued with Alyssa over it for a several, long hours that ended with him _insisting_ that she take Cailen Talaris along; Alyssa had told Arya and Rickon that they were to remain in Winterfell with Sansa, and because she didn't trust Ramsay to **not** take advantage of the fact she was gone, he was going with her; she had told Asher to choose thirty of his best men to send as her own protection, just in case; and Jess had insisted on going along as well. Alyssa had figured that it would be enough to keep her mind off of Ramsay's kiss over a week ago. Nope, every time she looked at her husband, she thought about the way she had just responded to him. They'd been traveling for little over a week, and with how fast she had everyone moving, she knew they must have covered at least two weeks worth of travel. They **had** to be more than half way... at least she hoped that they were.

"Care for a drink, dear sister?" Tyrion smirked at her as he held out a flask.

Alyssa shook her head, "I'm not drinking with you for a while."

Her Hand gave her a frown, this was not what she even wanted to talk about on her way to the Wall. She was trying to keep her mind off of her husband and she was trying to keep her mind off of Cailen Talaris as well, it was almost as if Brynden Tully had sent the Tully bannerman along just to piss Ramsay off, though Alyssa was sure Cailen was along to "protect" her from Ramsay. Brynden **really** did not like or trust Ramsay, and a lot of it had to do with how they had first met. If she was going to drink, she wanted to be as far from the two men as possible.

"I've offered to show you how to get rid of a hangover," Tyrion's eyes twinkled.

"By drinking _more_," Alyssa breathed out. "No thank you."

Bronn let out a laugh, "It's a shame, I like you when you're drunk."

"Funny, because I like you when I'm drunk," Alyssa smiled back at Bronn.

"Now I think you've stolen my friend, dear sister," Tyrion gave Alyssa a fake pout.

"Aye, I believe so too," Bronn gave Alyssa a wink. "Don't worry, Lord Hand, I'm still your friend as well."

Alyssa laughed and glanced over at Jess, who didn't look as entertained as she was. Her handmaiden was focusing on what was ahead, though she didn't seem too comfortable with heading north. Alyssa, she couldn't wait to see the Wall... and most of all, she couldn't wait to see her older brother. She'd missed Jon since the moment he decided that he wanted to join the Night's Watch after Benjen Stark had told him that they accept Bastards at the Wall. Up until Alyssa left for Ironrath, she had been mad at her mother, blaming Catelyn for Jon's decision to join the men at the Wall. Now... it was something that seemed to work out for her brother.

Alyssa's eyes wandered over to Ramsay, who was smiling right at her. She felt as though she could see what was on his mind, and it made her shift uncomfortably. As much as she was _physically_ attracted to her husband, she knew what would happen if she gave into any physical temptation he offered. He would believe that he'd won... and there was no **way** she was going to beg any man for anything. Especially her own husband. After he had kissed her, he had grown more cocky than usual, as though he was more determined to get back into Alyssa's bed. The thought caused Alyssa to blush a bit, and she turned and looked away from Ramsay.

"I think you'll like the Wall, Your Grace," Tyrion smiled at Alyssa. "It's too bad you're not a man. You'd be able to piss off the top of the world."

Alyssa laughed a bit, _Thank the Gods for Tyrion's way of distracting me_. The last thing she wanted to think about was her husband, she **wanted** to look forward to seeing her older brother. It was going to be a _very_ long trip if she kept on thinking back on that fucking kiss in the crypt.

**I know, many of you are probably wishing Alyssa was already at the Wall, but it _does_ take a month to get there, and Alyssa's going as fast as she can :) I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter and the last chapter! As always, the more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapter will be up.**


	126. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Six

**The Golden Lion**

It seemed that it took more and more to impress him, but the moment a box and a scroll were delivered to a Small Counsil meeting and he read the scroll, he was _impressed_ with his youngest child...for once. King Joffery was eyeing the box, as though it was a presant ment for him. Foolish, spoiled boy. Tywin was more the King than the little fuck would ever hope to be, but still, the title remained to be in his grandson's hands. Tywin smiled and handed the scroll to Cersei, the moment she read the first line, he saw anger enter her eyes. It seemed that Tyrion was Alyssa Stark's Hand, they had reclaimed Winterfell, according to the scroll, Gregor Clegane was dead somewhere east of Ironrath, and Roose Bolton had lost his head. Tywin could only assume that was what was in the box. Cersei, being as impulsive as she was, reached forward and opened the box. It was Roose Bolton's head alright. It seemed that he had been out-played by his own son.

Joffery rushed around the table and let out a giggle the moment he saw the head. He lifted it up and smirked, "I have to give the wolf-bitch this much, she sure knows how to send a gift."

Tywin gave his grandson a cold glance, wishing the boy would just grow up. It was bad enough that they were on the verge of losing the Tyrells as allies, all because of the little fuck. Beneath the head, there was another scroll, this one had only one line: _Now you can call us even. A Long Farwell, Prince Oberyn Martell_. Tywin frowned, what was that supposed to mean? He shook his head as Joffery began to toss Roose Bolton's head in the air, as though it were just a ball. He _needed_ to get away from these idiots. He stood and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cersei demanded as he got to the door.

"Don't worry about it," Tywin replied coldly as he slammed the door behind him. He needed to find a way to fix everything. And fast.

**I put a little hint in this chapter, I'm hoping that some of you can catch it. This was just another filler chapter, I thought we needed a Tywin POV, I'm sorry if I didn't do him justice, he's one of George R.R Martin's more complex characters, but I thought it'd be nice to give him a chapter.**


	127. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Seven

**The Hand of the Queen**

He was beyond entertained, mainly because Bronn had somehow managed to talk Alyssa into drinking again, _promising _to keep her away from Lords Ramsay and Cailen, and also to stop her once she had enough to drink. It was strange, he never would have thought that Alyssa Stark would warm up to him when she first named him her Hand, yet she had, and the fact that he called her sister more than "Your Grace" now, didn't bother her one bit. If he had to guess what went on in that mind of hers, she was happy to hear someone who was only her brother _by law_ speak to her as though she were blood. To top it all off, what made Tyrion so entertained was the fact that Alyssa had shouted at Bronn and Oberyn Martell to start singing "The Dornishman's Wife", only this time, she sang along with them as the wine began to take effect.

**Hehe, a Tyrion chapter for you all. About time too, lmao, 127 chapters in, and all he gets is a short filler chapter. Next time I do him, I'll make it longer, I just wanted a small clip of what he's up to on the little adventure to the Wall :)**


	128. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Eight

**The Wolf Pup**

His eyes popped open and he looked around the room. Where was he? He tried to sit up a little, but a woman placed her hand on his shoulder, "You should rest."

"Where's the Lord Commander?" he rasped out. How long had it been since he had something to drink? How... his thought stopped once he looked at the Wildling woman beside his bed. Gods, he hadn't made it to the Wall, as he had thought he had. He let out several breaths, wondering why the Wildling woman had helped him in the first place. His fever was gone, he wasn't out of his mind, and he wasn't dead... not yet, at least.

"He's gone off to meet the Queen of the North," the Wildling girl said suddenly. "Lord Commander Jon Snow will be back though."

He frowned... Lord Commander... Queen of the North... what the fuck had gone on since he'd gone beyond the Wall? Why was there a Wildling... let alone a _woman_ at the Wall? It didn't make any sense to him at all. Before he could ask any of his questions, the door opened.

"It's good to see that you're alive, Benjen," Ser Alistair smiled as he came into the room. "We all thought your Watch had ended."

**I WAS going to make you all wait longer to find out who The Wolf Pup is, but I couldn't help myself. Feel free to look it up, but Benjen Stark's alias is "The Wolf Pup" from his generation, while Ned was the "Shy Wolf". I _was_ going to put "First Ranger" but that would have given away who he was immediately, though it was entertaining that a bunch of you thought it was Bran. HEHE! I couldn't help myself, I should have known that his POV title would throw you guys off. I'm sorry, Bran's still way North of the Wall, with the Children of the Forest :) Okay, so that was the last filler chapter for now :) I posted the three together so I'd have a little more time to work on the next chapter :) So, as always, the more reviews these fillers get, the faster the next chapter will come out :)**


	129. Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Nine

**The Winter Wolf**

It was the first time that she'd drank with Tyrion Lannister and **didn't** awaken the next day with a hangover. She was definitely going to have to have Bronn babysit her more often when she _wanted_ to drink. She was taking her time, getting ready for the long day ahead of her. All the traveling was wearing her down, the only thing she wanted at the moment was to get to the Wall already. She wanted to see Jon, she wanted to see what it looked like to look over onto the other side of the Wall...where Jess was from. She wanted anything but to be traveling still. Someone _should_ have met with her by now, but it could have been very possible that Jon had more important business to attend to. After all, he _was_ the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. There was a scratching on her tent suddenly, someone must have been coming to make sure she was still alive.

"Come in," Alyssa breathed out as she put her fur cloak on and snuggled into it. The farther north they got, the colder it seemed to grow.

"I was sent to make sure you're okay," Cailen peaked his head into her tent.

"I'm fine," Alyssa nodded. She shivered a little and held her hands out to the small fire that burned in her tent.

She eyed him as he came fully into the tent, his violet eyes never left hers. He offered her a small smile, "Are you cold?"

"Once I start moving, I'll be fine," Alyssa stated. Her eyes narrowed at him as his smile vanished, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine as well, Your Grace," Cailen's violet eyes flashed a bit. "I've just been having trouble concentrating."

Alyssa raised her eyebrow at him, "Is there anything that I could do to help?"

"There is," Cailen nodded as he closed the space between them.

She gave him a confused look. Why was he standing so close to her? Cailen placed his hands on Alyssa's waist before he lowered his lips down to hers. She was shocked, he seemed much too shy to be so bold. She felt light-headed at the contact of his lips on hers, the moment she placed her hands on his arms to steady herself, Cailen deepened the kiss. Her heart drummed loudly in her ears, it was as though she could feel his emotions... there was nothing demanding, no possessiveness... it was different. _Affectionate_. Just before she could respond fully, he pulled away from her.

"I-" Alyssa gasped out.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, I had to do that at least _once_," Cailen turned and left quickly, leaving her in shock and confusion.

Alyssa closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She was shaking, the way Cailen had kissed her was completely different from how Ramsay kissed her... she could hardly believe that Cailen had even... she shook her head. Gods, she _must_ be cursed or something. She had no **idea** what to even think, her head felt as though it was spinning. _Shit_. This wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to happen to her. She didn't want anyone to want a romantic relationship with her, it was the _last_ thing that she wanted. Alyssa had the North to think about, she had her siblings to think about, and she had the fucking Freys and Lannisters to worry about. The main thing she wanted to think about was just... getting away from everyone once they got to the Wall... the only person she **actually** wanted to be around at the moment was Jon Snow.

Once she had calmed herself down, she stepped out of her tent, just in time for Jess to come rushing through the snow towards her. _Please don't be bad news. I can't take anymore stress. Gods, why did he kiss me?_ She froze and looked curiously at her friend, "What's wrong?"

"I saw the Lord Commander..." Jess breathed out.

Alyssa's eyes widened, this was **wonderful** news! "How far?"

"About five miles," Jess replied, "but he's with-"

Alyssa didn't let Jess finish, she was sprinting through the snow, this _had_ to be a personal meeting, and Alyssa knew exactly how she wanted to greet her older brother. Running off to meet Jon was much better than just thinking about the kiss Cailen had given her. Gods help her if Ramsay ever found out.

**A special thanks to FrayaCanabas and FuschiaGrasshopper for your reviews! I wanted to post this because I'm already working on the next chapter:) I have a feeling some of you Ramsay supporters were like "NO!" when Cailen kissed Alyssa. Haha, I'm evil. It was coming, all of you knew it would happen sooner or later. The next one is a special one, so the more this chapter gets reviewed, the faster the next chapter will be up. I'll give you all a hint. He's our favoritest Bastard ^-^**


	130. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty

**The Snow Wolf**

The sudden arrival of Benjen Stark at the Wall hadn't changed Jon's plans. As excited as he was that his uncle was really alive, he _needed_ to meet Alyssa and help her get the three hundred men to the Wall. He trusted Sam and Gilly to take care of his uncle. He just... he had to see **why **his sister wanted to go all the way to the Wall. Had she somehow heard about him going to Hardhome to bring the Free Folk south of the Wall? Or was she just doing it because she could? Either way, he knew it would be best if she ran into the Free Folk while in the company of their leaders, and there was no knowing how Tormund, Karsi, and Wum Wum would react to Alyssa Stark. He had _warned_ Stannis that his sister was like the Free Folk, that she probably would **not** bend the knee to him-Jon had been right about that. It was hard to say how they would take his sister's... ways, and Jon wanted to make sure that there was no mistakes on either side.

As they got near tree cover, Jon had a feeling that they weren't alone. Something felt... oddly familiar about the situation. He stopped and looked around, instantly making Tormund, Wum Wum, and Karsi stop as well, trusting the fact he knew the land a lot better than them. There were tracks in the snow that stopped at the base of a tree. As Jon looked up, a pitched scream came from a lower branch as Alyssa jumped down at him, scaring the shit out of him. She knocked the air right out of him as they both fell down to the ground, his bruised ribs hurt even worse the moment she landed on him. She was the "Queen of the North", yet she didn't have anyone around to protect her. At the thought, a huge, dark direwolf came out from behind several trees. Her protection.

"Good to see you _haven't_ changed," Jon gasped out as he got them both back up to their feet.

Alyssa started to laugh, she hugged Jon tightly, and then sobered suddenly. He could only assume that Wum Wum had been spotted by his sister. Her voice came out a whisper, "Jon... is that-"

"Wum Wum," Jon pulled away from Alyssa. She was still the same size she'd been the last time he'd seen her. "He's a giant."

For a split second, she looked as though she was going to scream or panic... then, she just burst out laughing. Tormund and Karsi exchanged a look, as though they'd been expecting... someone less like Alyssa. Jon smiled as his sister continued to laugh, Wum Wum seemed to find her as amusing as she found him, Jon could have sworn the giant was chuckling, but it was hard to tell.

"By the Gods... I thought they weren't real," Alyssa gasped, her eyes were still laughing. Jon felt himself sobering from the high he felt around his younger sister, his mind started to go to more depressing matters... things that could wait. Alyssa's eyes were bright as she looked at him, "The Night's Watch befriended the Wildlings?"

"The _Free Folk_ will help when the time comes. I told them you wouldn't make them-" Jon cut himself off, he could tell that Alyssa knew what he meant.

"Osha and Jess never bent the knee to me," Alyssa stated bluntly, finally looking over at Tormund and Karsi. "They're 'Free Folk'."

Jon glanced over at the two leaders of the Free Folk, who both looked rather impressed with his sister. Of _course_ she'd have that effect on them. Out of everyone he knew, Alyssa Stark would have to be the one person south of the Wall that would have no problems with the Free Folk in the North. Though... the fact his sister came just to escort three hundred men to the Wall was kind of suspicious.

"Where are all these men?" Jon asked as he looked around.

Wum Wum pointed, Jon could hear the gasps, he turned and gawked. He had no idea that she had King Stannis with her escort... let alone Lord Tyrion Lannister... the Hand of the Queen of the North, who looked as though his guard was holding him up. The moment that Jon saw the half-man, he remembered the first time they met... when he told him to use the fact he was a Bastard as a shield, to not let it bother him...

"Lord Commander Jon Snow!" Tyrion smiled brightly at him. "It's good to see yet another one of Ned Stark's children!"

Jon forced a smile as he looked at the Hand of the Queen. He frowned as he looked at Alyssa, "Why didn't you say that King Sta-"

"_Lord_ Stannis will be taking the Black," Alyssa cut him off.

Wum Wum said something to Tormund, who only nodded, then the giant said something else. Jon shifted as Tormund spoke to his sister, "Wum Wum offers to bend his knee if you hand over Stannis Baratheon to the Free Folk."

"After the fate that fucker gave Mance, I'd bend the knee as well," Karsi's eyes twitched a bit, it was clear she had respected the King Beyond the Wall.

Jon watched his sister shift uncomfortably as she looked to him for help. She clearly hadn't been expecting _this_, and neither had he. Tormund cleared his throat, drawing Alyssa's attention back to him, "All of us will, **only **if you hand that _fuck_ over to us. He tried to give our King a painful death, your _brother_ gave Mance mercy."

"Why is Stannis taking the Black?" Jon frowned at Alyssa, trying to change the subject.

"I gave him three options, and it was the one he chose," Alyssa stated coldly. "He was going to sacrifice Shireen Baratheon to his Fire God, but Arya and the Northerners put an end to it."

Arya... the thought of his youngest sister made Jon smile. It was a warming relief to know that his siblings were almost all together... though the last he'd heard, Bran was beyond the Wall... Jon hugged his younger sister again, trying to take the weight of everything the Free Folk were throwing on her. Until they reached the Wall, Stannis Baratheon's fate was in Alyssa Stark's hands.

"I _believe_ we should meet," a man around Jon's age came walking up through the croud, a smile was on his face. Alyssa tensed up in Jon's arms as the man continued to speak, "after all we **are** brothers now."

Jon held his sister tighter. Really? Alyssa had brought _him_ along? Jon knew exactly who Ramsay Bolton was the moment he finished speaking. It was a good thing that Alyssa was there, or Jon would have given the man with the monsterous reputation a piece of his mind. There would be plenty of time for that later. Jon ignored Ramsay and focused his attention on his sister, "How about you walk with us?"

"Bronn, you'll walk with me," Alyssa nodded and looked at the man who'd been holding up Lord Tyrion.

"Aye... just make sure that giant doesn't step on me," the man, Bronn, moved forward quickly, leaving the half-man behind with the Bastard who had been legitamized. Jon kept his arm around Alyssa, while she was with him, she was under **his** protection.

**Everyone loves Jon :) I think he's everyone's favorite Bastard :D I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for the reviews! As always, the more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapter will come out.**


	131. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty-One

**The Winter Wolf**

Besides the "Free Folk" requesting Stannis Baratheon in exchange for their fealty, she was enjoying herself and actually laughing from being so happy. She had managed to keep her mind off of Stannis Baratheon and what the Free Folk wanted from her. He _was_ going to take the Black. If the Free Folk didn't want to swear fealty to her, she had no problem with that. She could tell that her older brother didn't like Ramsay. Within the first few seconds of meeting her husband, he must have made his choice, because he wouldn't even let Alyssa look back at Ramsay without scolding her. Jon's protectiveness of her... she had missed it. It was a protectiveness that only an older brother could have for a younger sibling, and it was something she hadn't had since she left to Ironrath, **before** Robb became the King of the North. They'd been marching North for at least four hours, the giant... she giggled a little at the thought of Wum Wum... he walked behind Alyssa, Jon, and the two Free Folk leaders... Tormund and Karsi?

"Well, Jon Snow, you really **are** the prettiest," the very tall, red-headed man-Tormund-spoke to Alyssa's brother.

"The prettiest what?" Alyssa frowned, making the two Free Folk laugh.

"The prettiest out of his sisters," Karsi smiled a little.

Alyssa started to laugh, that had been **Robb's** joke..._ that_ and the fact that Jon loved his pretty hair more than he liked girls. A weird sound came from Wum Wum, the sound the giant made _every_ time Alyssa laughed. To test a theory that she had, she stopped laughing, and Wum Wum stopped making his loud sound... then she started to laugh again, this time she looked up at the giant. Was he... was he laughing with her?

"He finds your laugh amusing," Tormund told Alyssa. "It normally takes squishing several people to get a gaint to laugh. Unless he's pissed, I'm going to assume that every time you laugh, Wum Wum will as well."

Alyssa gawked at the Free Folk for a moment. A gaint... found her laugh amusing to the point it made him laugh as well? If she hadn't chosen to go to the Wall, she would have never gotten to discover this... at least not for a while. Just for shits and giggles, Alyssa started to laugh again, sure enough, the giant started to laugh with her. It was _really_ hard to tell with his facial expressions, but she was extremely entertained with the fact that he found her amusing. She could easily see herself befriending the giant... if only she could understand what he was saying...

Something behind them caught Jon's attention for a moment, he shook his head and frowned at Alyssa, "Did you _really_ have to bring Ramsay **Bolton** with you? You are the Queen of the North, you deserve much better than a Bastard."

"You're a Bastard, Jon," Alyssa pointed out.

"Exactly. This is coming from your _Bastard _brother, I think Father and your mother would have had a fit if they'd been alive to see you marry him," Jon stated.

"If they had been alive, I would have **never** gotten married," Alyssa rolled her eyes. "It's not like _you_ could find me a better match anyways. All the men you know have taken the Black, and I'm _technically_ a married woman."

Jon chuckled a bit and pulled Alyssa back to his side, his brown eyes sparkled as they went to the large man who had Bronn sizing him up, "Tormund, are you married? Do you have a woman?"

"Why? Did the Crow decide that he wants to be with me?" Tormund let out a low laugh, as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not into boys like the Crows are." Alyssa laughed again, as before Wum Wum "laughed" along with her, just making it harder to stop with the knowlage that she had a giant laughing. Tormund and Karsi smiled a little, and then the large man breathed out, "My woman died years ago, Jon Snow... why do you ask?"

"You'd be a better match for my sister than that man she's married to," Jon replied.

Alyssa's laughter stopped immediately, her face turned bright red, and not from the cold. She glared at her brother as Tormund looked back at Ramsay, "You have a problem with your sister's man... go fix it. Like I did with the Lord of Bones. He's a little guy, you could take him easily. I saw you take on a White Walker."

Alyssa froze in her spot, making Jon stop as well. Her glare vanished and it was immediately replaced with a frown, "Did you _really_ fight a White Walker?"

"He saved six _thousand_ Free Folk at Hardhome," Karsi nodded.

"When you get the chance, I want you to get Arya, Sansa, and Rickon all as far South as you can go," Jon told her quietly.

"You're saying that White Walkers and mammoths are real?" Bronn scoffed in disbelief.

"Mammoths **are** real," Tormund looked down at Bronn. "And I watched several thousand of _my_ people being slaughtered by the Wights... they're all part of the Army of the Dead now, following the Night King."

Alyssa shivered, _fuck_! It was almost like she was listening to Old Nan's stories again. Still, she shook her head. She wasn't going to allow anyone or _anything_ to chase her out of her home **ever** again. Before she could think on it any, there was a commotion with the men who were behind Wum Wum. As the giant turned, Alyssa could see that Stannis had somehow gotten ahold of someone's sword and he'd already taken out several of the men who had _offered_ to join the Night's Watch. _Really_? What was going through Stannis Baratheon's mind? Did he think that she was going to hand him over to the Free Folk? She wasn't going to, Shireen would have been heartbroken, but this... she _needed_ to find out what he was doing. He held the sword out in Alyssa's direction the moment she moved towards him.

"I will **not** be under the command of a Bastard," Stannis growled out. "I will **not** be just a fucking page in _your_ history."

"You don't want to take the Black any more?" Alyssa frowned, motioning for the men under **her** command not to do anything just yet. Shadow moved around so she was in a good possition incase Stannis tried to attack her misteress.

"I've changed my mind," Stannis glared darkly at her.

"As did I," Alyssa turned and looked at Tormund and Karsi. "He's yours."

"And the Free Folk are yours," Tormund's deep voice said as he moved towards Stannis.

Alyssa could hear the swing of Stannis' sword. She'd almost forgotten about that. Alyssa took a deep breath, looked at Shadow, and quickly went into her direwolf's mind. She could see her brother catch her, but that wasn't what she was doing. Alyssa rushed at Stannis as he brought the sword back and bit into his hand, forcing him to drop the sword to the ground. She snarled angrily at him, after **everything** that she had done for him, after she'd been kind enough to give him a choice after the fact he'd tried to kill his own daughter... he was just going to throw it all away. No. If he wanted death, she'd let the Free Folk give it to him. He was shouting and holding onto his hand, Ramsay picked up the sword and looked over at Alyssa's limp body in her brother's arms, then back down at her.

"I'm thinking you _like_ to attack while in Shadow," Ramsay smirked.

Alyssa moved Shadow over to her own side before she returned to her own body. She offered Jon a small smile as he stared at her in shock. Karsi looked as shocked as her own brother, "You never said your sister's a Warg."

"I didn't know," Jon's brown eyes held nothing but disbelief. "This is new to me."

"Aye, it takes a bit of getting used to it," Bronn chuckled. "Once you can get over how creepy it is, I think that it's rather fasinating that the Queen can go into her direwolf."

"We should get going," Tormund walked by with Stannis Baratheon tied up like an animal and gagged being pulled along behind him. "I'm sure the Free Folk would like to know what's going on."

**A very special thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I had to put some Alyssa/Free Folk bonding in there a little. Especially with Wum Wum, I can just see her being completely entertained by the giant. :) As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be out.**


	132. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty-Two

**The Snow Wolf**

He could _feel_ the Bastard of Bolton staring at him... or more like, staring at Alyssa, who was out cold after her long day of pretty much trying to keep up with the giant, and she was tossed over Tormund's shoulder so they wouldn't have to stop. The sooner that they got to the Wall, the sooner that Alyssa could return back to Winterfell, and be back where she belonged, where she was safe. He stopped and nodded at Tormund to continue on ahead, they may of had their differences, but the fact that they'd actually faught side-by-side and Jon kept to his word, he had no problem with Tormund going on ahead.

"I've heard some pretty disturbing things about you, Lord Ramsay," Jon looked coldly at his sister's husband and began walking again.

Ramsay Bolton smiled at Jon, "Then I'm sure they're true."

Jon looked forward quickly, at the limp form of Alyssa. She deserved _better_ than the monster who **gladly** admitted to the things being true without Jon having to name anything off. He _still_ couldn't understand why Alyssa had brought along the Bastard of Bolton, though he was sure his sister had her own reasons. Perhaps it _was_ a good thing that Alyssa was there now, because Jon wasn't going to let her out of his sight until she left the Wall.

"Then let's get **one** thing clear. The first mistake you make around me, will be your last," Jon promised Ramsay. "If you even so much as look at my sister in a way that rubs me the wrong way, I'll throw you off of the top of the Wall. If I _ever_ hear about you harming Alyssa, I'm sure Wum Wum there would be happy to track you down for me."

He heard the giant say something, he was assuming it was an agreement. Alyssa seemed to draw in Free Folk, he was told that Alyssa's handmaiden was part of the Free Folk as well, and Alyssa had told him that Rickon had a woman who was emotionally attached to their brother to the point where she'd kill to protect him... and she was a part of the Free Folk too. Jon wondered what their father would think of his own children. Would he be proud? Would he be disappointed? In

"That's very convincing, Lord Commander Snow," Ramsay's smile only widened, shocking Jon. "I've **heard** things about you as well. Not many men hold onto their virtue."

As though he'd been listening in, Tormund started to chuckle, and then he said something to the man who was _Alyssa's_ sworn-sword, not Lord Tyrion's, making Bronn laugh as well. Jon looked down, he knew **what** Tormund had said, it made his heart ache. Ramsay Bolton's eyes widened a bit, "Oh, you gave it up? Well... congradulations."

"Don't mind him, Lord Commander, he's... like that with everyone," Tyrion came out of nowhere. "I'm thinking that's why our sister brought him along." _Our sister?_ Jon blinked several times, he'd forgotten that Sansa had been married off to Tyrion Lannister... meant to be a sick joke, no doubt.

"With _some_ people, he's worse," a man with a strange accent said. Alyssa had mentioned that the Dornish Prince, Oberyn Martell, was along for the trip, wanting to see the Wall for himself. Jon assumed that was him. "Such as Queen Alyssa's friend, Asher Forrester."

"I _like_ the Forrester," Ramsay laughed a little. "I piss him off **so** easily."

Jon frowned and glared at the Bastard of Bolton, "Just stop staring at my sister like she's some kind of treat for a dog."

"If the way I look at **my** wife bothers you, take it up with her," Ramsay Bolton said suddenly, drawing Jon's attention back to him. "For all you know, you _could_ be an uncle soon... _and_ I'm not the only one who looks at her."

The Bastard of Bolton looked back at a southern-looking man who was built more like a Northerner. As for the first thing... there was no way Alyssa would do anything she was doing if she were with child... even **if** it belonged to Ramsay Bolton. Jon shook his head, "You're the one with the disturbing history, Lord Ramsay." Jon held his demenor as he got Ramsay's attention back on him, "I'm **sure** that I can talk Alyssa into giving you to the Night's Watch. I'm sure you know what happens if you try to run from the Night's Watch."

"That's _only_ if I lose her trust again," Ramsay stated.

"While you're around me, just keep away from **my** sister," Jon's gaze darkened.

"Lord Commander," Ramsay's smile returned fully to his face. "I already like you. You're going to be fun."

Jon frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. It made sense why Alyssa _didn't_ leave him behind with the younger Starks. They weren't equipped to handle someone like that. Jon would make sure to keep to his promises. If Alyssa's husband so much as looked at her in a way that made her uncomfortable, Jon would throw the son-of-a-bitch right off of the Wall and ask for his sister's forgiveness later. He had a feeling that he was going to have to keep Alyssa around him no matter what, just to ensure that Ramsay stayed away from her. That was something he would definitely do.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! It made me smile reading all of them! I had to do another Jon POV, just because of his bond with Alyssa :) and I know many of you wanted a Jon/Ramsay conversation. Who better than the more... sane Bastard? :D As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


	133. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty-Three

**The Golden Lion**

After seeing the current state of Joffery's Queen, Margaery Tyrell, Tywin did the one thing that made the little prick throw a fit. He sent Queen Margaery to her grandmother in High Garden. It was one thing to be a cruel, spoiled, whining dick, but to beat a woman... He shook his head as he stared at the note from the Dornish Prince, Oberyn Martell. _A Long Farwell_... something didn't sound right about that. Given that thought, Tywin wondered where Joffery had placed the head of Roose Bolton. He started to look around the tower, the "King" wouldn't have been foolish enough to keep it, would he? Tywin's mind automatically answered that Joffery **would** be foolish enough to do so. Still, he search everywhere until something else caught his attention.

A scream rang out through the Red Keep, followed by a loud shout, "HE'S DEAD! MY BABY BOY IS DEAD!"

It took him a second to realize that it was Cersei, his daughter, who was screaming hysterically. Tywin closed his eyes. Joffery... and he _knew_ the cause. The head... it had to be the head. It was supposed to be him, not his grandson. Cersei was going to want blood for this.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I was going to wait for at least one more, but I already had this and the next one ready for you all. :D I know this was another short Tywin chapter, so it's a filler, but... I couldn't keep Joffery alive any longer, I hated the little fucker since the second episode of the first season.**


	134. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty-Four

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

If he ever wondered what six thousand filthy Wildlings looked like, he didn't have to wonder that any longer. They were all right outside the Wall, as though they were waiting for the fucking Wildlings who were with Alyssa's Bastard brother. As amusing as Alyssa was with the...giant, Ramsay **hated** the fact that her half-brother kept her away from him. He knew that his wife wasn't with child, but the thought made him smile. If they were to have a child, they would both have an heir, but most of all, he didn't believe she would ever be able to tare a child from their father. Jon Snow didn't believe him, which was disappointing, but it was fun to mess with the Bastard.

Shouts rang out the moment a handful of the Wildlings spotted Stannis Baratheon, calling for the fallen King's head...for him to be hung...for him to be burned as their king had been... none of them sounded as fun as flaying Stannis Baratheon, but Ramsay had a feeling that no one else would go for that. Especially Alyssa. As far as he was concerned, the only person he _really_ had to be cautious around was his wife. If she really got the six thousand Wildlings to swear fealty to her in exchange for Stannis Baratheon, then if she sent Ramsay away, he knew he'd never be able to get to her again. Not without the possiblity of dying before he reached her. No, he'd restrain himself, the thought of her sending him back to the Dreadfort... it made him feel twitchy. If his plans were going to work out, he had to **keep** what little trust he had gained. For a moment, Alyssa disappeared into the croud, she had been close to Stannis Baratheon, and Ramsay put his hand on his sword, ready to slaughter anyone who dared touch his wife.

Then Jon Snow pulled Alyssa out of the croud of Wildlings, the big one, he seemed to have a smile on his face as the Wildlings went crazy. He _couldn't_ see what was going on, but he watched Jon force Alyssa to look away from whatever was going on. Screams went out, Ramsay could only assume that it was Stannis... he instantly craved to see what was going on. He moved around a bit, then saw several people wince as blood sprayed into the air. What the **fuck** had he missed? Instant cheers went out into the air, only Alyssa's half-brother and Alyssa looked grim, everyone else... they seemed to grow drunk off of... Ramsay's eyes widened as he saw a leg waving in the air. They'd _ripped _Stannis apart. A wide smile spread across his face, that was something he would have **wanted** to see that.

"-that explains why she's avoiding you," Ramsay heard Bronn chuckle suddenly. "Just _don't_ let Lord Ramsay find out. He'd kill you for it."

Ramsay looked over, the person Bronn was talking to was _exactly_ the one person who **would** piss Ramsay off. Cailen-fucking-Talaris. What did Cailen do? This drew Ramsay's attention, he glanced over at Alyssa, his wolf... she was staring at the fucker, up until her brother nudged her attention back to the Wildling leaders. Ramsay felt his mood darken suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he watched his wife closely, then she looked at him. She looked confused, as though wondering why he was looking at her in such a way, then... panicked? If it wasn't for her looking at him now, he would have gone over to the fucker and demanded exactly **what** he did to Alyssa. Jon Snow gave Ramsay a glare before pulling Alyssa to the other side of him, where he wouldn't be in Alyssa's line-of-sight.

Ramsay smirked in entertainment, but only for a moment. His attention went straight back to where it had been before. To the fuck who was after his wife. Alyssa was avoiding him... why? Did the fucker finally admit to her how he felt? The thought made Ramsay twitch a bit as he tried to maintain control over himself, he almost launched himself right at Cailen again. He didn't know _what_ was going on between **his** wife and the fucking son-of-a-bitch. But Ramsay was going to find out.

:) I would REALLY like feedback on this chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it. Yes, I had the Free Folk rip Stannis apart. After what he did, I think he deserves it. I think it'd hurt a lot more than burning, but that's just me. I figured that Ramsay's POV would be perfect for it... even if it was disappointment of not seeing it full on. :) And I would absolutely love to know what you all felt about these last two chapters :) As always, the faster and more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapter will be out :)


	135. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty-Five

**The Winter Wolf**

She focused every ounce of her attention onto the Wall. It was... way bigger than she had ever imagined. She could hardly believe that her brother patroled that thing... that he'd seen Westeros from the top of the Wall... he'd seen the other side. Jon seemed to sense her awe and chuckled, "I _climbed_ the Wall."

Alyssa scoffed and looked at her brother, "You did **not**."

"The pretty boy climbed the Wall," Tormund smiled down at Alyssa. "I know, because I climbed it with him."

"Fuck," Alyssa looked back up at the Wall, making the Free Folk around her laugh a little. Her stomach turned at the thought of Jon climbing the thing. Wouldn't that be... extremely dangerous? Jon could have _died_... of course, being a part of the Night's Watch was dangerous. The Free Folk were moving around her, most kept patting her on the back and nodding to her, as though she was... one of them. It turned out, that before the Free Folk ripped Stannis apart, Wum Wum had told the other Free Folk that for them to get vengeance, they had to accept Alyssa as their Queen. Them ripping Stannis Baratheon apart had been their way of "accepting" the offer that Tormund, Karsi, and Wum Wum had offered Alyssa.

"Hey! When did you get back?" a man who was dressed like the other Free Folk smiled up at Tormund as he walked by.

"Kengee? You _survived_ Hardhome?" Tormund looked kind of surprised.

"Fuck yeah," the man nodded as he laughed. "I was on one of the first fucking boats to the ships."

The man, "Kengee" kept moving, laughing to himself, Tormund shook his head, "Fucking Moon Clans. I thought they all joined the Army of the Dead."

Wum Wum said something, and Karsi smiled at Alyssa, "Wum Wum was wondering if some of us could go south with you. Until the Night's Watch calls on us. We've heard of your home... 'Winterfell' beyond the Wall."

Alyssa's attention went to the giant and she smiled, "I wouldn't have a problem with that, though you might scare people at first, Wum Wum."

The giant made his laughing sound, as though Alyssa had stated the obvious. Her smile widened, and then more Free Folk walked by, some of them held Alyssa's hands for a moment as they past her, others nodded, it seemed to be their way of acceptance. The Free Folk didn't bend the knee, but they were willing to accept her as their Queen. It was very confusing.

"Why would they just accept me?" Alyssa frowned at Karsi.

"Because _we_ accept you," Karsi stated as she straightened out her thick furs. "They'll follow who leads them. With all the other Clan leaders dead, Tormund and I would be the ones they follow. You gave us Stannis Baratheon, we follow you."

It _still_ didn't make that much sense to Alyssa. She looked around and spotted Ramsay, glaring daggers at Cailen... her stomach turned again, she had felt panicked earlier, she could have sworn that Ramsay knew... he seemed to be able to figure things out on his own, and she was sure that he was going to find out sooner or later. Still, even with Jon near by, she feared what Ramsay could do if he discovered that Cailen had kissed her. He was so territorial over her... as she shivered, his sharp blue eyes darted over to her. He **wasn't** in a good mood, not the slightest bit. If he didn't know, then he _suspected_ that there was something going on, she could just... _feel_ it. She moved a bit closer to Jon and watched as Ramsay gave her a dark smile. If it wasn't for Jon, she'd give into her curiosity to find out what Ramsay was up to... if she even made a move for Ramsay, Alyssa knew that Jon would put a stop to it immediately. He told her exactly what he had told her husband, and let Alyssa know that the Wall was always an option if she ever wanted to just get rid of Ramsay from her life. She had promised that she'd keep that in mind.

"If you _keep_ looking at him, you'll only encourage his advances," Jon breathed out. "Do you want me to do something?"

Alyssa looked at Jon, he was willing to do anything to keep her safe around him, it was sweet. It made her feel... like she was a child, but in a good way. It took her a moment, but she shook her head, "No, I think he's mad."

"It could be because I threatened to throw him off the Wall," Jon said to her. "Just focus on something else. Like... laugh to make Wum Wum laugh again."

"You're an ass sometimes, Jon," Alyssa chuckled lightly.

Jon's brown eyes sparkled as he smiled at her, "There's someone who you might want to say 'hi' to, if he's awake."

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at her older brother, she didn't really _know_ anyone at the Wall besides Jon. Who would she want to say "hi" to? Jon placed his hand on her back and moved her forward. The moment she walked through the gates of Castle Black, two things caught her attention immediately. The first was the large, white direwolf that stood on the stairs, and the second was a man standing close to the gate entrance, a man who looked greatly aged since the last time she had seen him. The last she'd heard, he was missing...

"Uncle Benjen," Alyssa moved forward quickly and hugged her uncle tightly. Her heart was racing, her family's luck... hopefully it was changing. She closed her eyes as Benjen Stark hugged her back.

"Jon... or should I say 'Lord Commander'?" Benjen's voice was weak. "Your friend... Samwell, he filled me in on what's happened since I went on the other side. You know what's coming."

"Yes, as do the Free Folk," Jon replied from beside Alyssa. Her uncle kept ahold of her.

"Ser Alistair believes you to be irrational, but if you really got as many Wildlings south of the Wall as they say, all I can say is 'good job'," Benjen breathed. "I saw them. The White Walkers. The Night King." Gods, not that again. Alyssa didn't want to hear about the White Walkers that used to haunt her nightmares after Old Nan had first told her about the Long Night. The reason the Wall was built to begin with. "I saw an ice dragon. It... it's the reason I'm alive."

"The only stories I've heard about any ice dragons are the ones about the North Grove. They protect the forest. It's supposed to be special," Jess finally made it to Alyssa's side. "Anyone I've ever heard of going to look for it, they've never come back."

Dragons in Essos, dragons north of the Wall... she was a Stark, a **wolf**, the thought of dragons... well that kind of scared her. She took a deep breath to calm herself as her uncle pulled away from her. Jon gave Alyssa a small smile, clearly trying to change the subject, "There's something else I would like for you to see before I show you the Wall."

Alyssa frowned, she didn't know how much more things she _wanted_ to see... if the subject of things she **didn't** want to focus on kept popping up... She shifted a bit, "What?"

"There's a weirwood just beyond the Wall," Jone smiled at her.

Now **that** was something Alyssa wanted to see. She smiled back at Jon brightly, the moment she did, he knew she wanted to see the Old God just on the other side of the Wall.

**Okay, so some of you may be confused about Joffery's death. The head was poisoned by the poison the "Long Farwell". Oberyn used it against Gregor Clegane and Tyene Sand used it against Bronn. :) It just touching the skin is leathal The only thing is... where on the head was the poison? hehe. Anyhoo, about the ice dragons, in the Telltale Game, you hear about ice dragons being near the North Grove. I have a plan with this, I'm hoping when I get to the actual plan, you all like it. A special thanks to those of you who reviewed! And as always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will come out.**


	136. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty-Six

**The Snow Wolf**

After he'd taken Alyssa to see the weirwood tree, once they were back in Castle Black, he'd lost her. She just... disappeared. He _knew_ she couldn't have gone far, but the fact that he couldn't find his sister **really** bothered him. Jon knew Castle Black, he _knew_ what kind of men were under his command, and that was what had him worried. Yes, some would respect her... but there were those who Jon feared would harm his sister. He spotted Ramsay Bolton, who looked as though he was in a slight panic as well... was he looking for Alyssa too? She'd been missing for over an hour... yes, Jon had expected his little sister to run off, she always did, but she had to **know** that she wasn't completely safe without him around her.

"You lost her, didn't you?" Ramsay Bolton smirked a little as he approached Jon.

"As did _you_," Jon glared at the Bastard, he _really_ didn't like the feeling he got around Ramsay. "If you see her, let me know."

"Or I could just not," Ramsay's smirk grew.

Jon clenched his jaw as he spotted Olly, glaring at the Free Folk around him. The boy couldn't hate _every_ Wildling that he saw...

A laugh rang out, followed by Wum Wum's "laugh". Jon let out a sigh of relief, he knew exactly where his sister was now. Just outside the gate, there was a small group of Free Folk gathered around Wum Wum, as though they'd been drawn in by someone. As Jon got closer, with Ramsay Bolton close behind him, he must have known that it was Alyssa's laugh as well, it was hard to even tell if she was really with the croud. When they reached the Free Folk, that's all that there were. Free Folk. Tormund was among them, looking entertained by a small Wildling who had their back to him. Jon scanned the croud several times, Wum Wum burst out laughing at something that was said, and actually _patted_ the small Wildling on the head. Jon froze, out of the six thousand Free Folk and the Northerners, Jon had seen Wum Wum act that way with only **one** person.

"Alyssa?" Jon called out.

Who he had thought to be a small Wildling, turned and smiled at him, Alyssa... she was dressed in the thick grey and white furs the Free Folk wore... she _looked_ like she was really part of the Free Folk herself. She had traded her dress out for the warmer furs that the Free Folk wore, which made Jon wonder what she had done with her dress. She wore the fur and leather pants that all the Free Folk wore, and she actually looked a lot warmer than she had been. Jon coudln't help it, he smiled back at his younger sister.

"Don't worry, Jon Snow, your sister's in good hands," Tormund Giantsbane laughed deeply at the expression that must have been on his face. "And I see you've befriended the little man." Jon glared a bit at Tormund and looked over at Ramsay Bolton, who didn't look too happy to see his wife surrounded by so many men and a woman... all of which were Free Folk... "Wildlings". Karsi was the only woman besides Alyssa in the group... and that wasn't counting Karsi's two young daughters. Tormund's voice was loud as he laughed, "You were definitely born on the wrong side of the Wall."

"Honestly... that wouldn't be the first time I've been told that," Alyssa stated suddenly.

The Free Folk laughed around Alyssa, Jon felt himself relax a bit. Wum Wum's attention went to Jon... well, at first _he_ thought the giant was looking at him, but it turned out, the giant's attention was on Ramsay Bolton. Jon even took several steps to the side-away from Ramsay, just to be sure. Wum Wum said something, that made _all_ the Free Folk in the croud look right at Alyssa's husband. Jon could see right away that Alyssa couldn't understand a word that the giant said, though Karsi and Tormund seemed more than happy to translate for their new Queen.

"If you don't stop staring, Wum Wum will squish you like you're a Crow... no offence, Jon Snow," Karsi translated for the giant.

Jon smiled as he looked over at Ramsay, who looked tempted to test the giant's threat. Alyssa said something softly to the giant, making Wum Wum turn his attention back to Jon's younger sister. Benjen came up to Jon's side, shaking his head, "I wonder what your father would have said to all of this."

"I wonder that all the time," Jon admitted, his eyes were still on Alyssa's monster of a husband. "Alyssa's the Queen of the North, the Trident, **and** the first one on this side of the Wall to become the Queen of the Free Folk."

"It's been the 'King Beyond the Wall'," Benjen nodded. He still looked tired and worn.

"You said something about an ice dragon-" Jon started.

"There's time for that later. I still don't know how much of what I saw was real," Benjen let out huff. "I'm more interested to know how she could allow _Lannisters_ around her after what happened to our family."

"Believe it or not, I think she knows what she's doing," Jon looked back at his sister as Ramsay walked over to Alyssa's sworn-sword, Bronn, and Lord Tyrion. "She's as wild as-"

"Lyanna," Benjen breathed, his sharp eyes were soft. "I _always_ wondered how Ned could live near **two** daughters who were as wild as our sister without growing sad. Lyanna hid how wild she truly was quite well, but... she had... that same free spirit."

Jon frowned, he'd heard very few things about his aunt. It was the same with every Stark. All they knew was what _everyone_ knew. There were two people his father never wanted to talk about. His aunt, Lyanna Stark, and his mother... Eddard Stark had promised to tell him about his mother the next time that they met, but... fate wasn't always kind. The road for him to become the man he was had been a hard, cruel, road full of heartache, he believed that it was the same with his other siblings, but Alyssa hardly spoke about her relationship with her husband... she stuck to topics that she knew wouldn't anger Jon.

"What do you know about Wargs?" Jon asked, changing the subject.

"The Wildlings who can go into animals minds?"

"You _know_ what they are?" Jon frowned, he'd _never_ so much as heard of one until he'd seen one.

"They're not fun. Especially if you kill them while they're still in the animal," Benjen said. "Why do you ask? Have you found any among the Wildlings you let out onto this side of the Wall?"

"Alyssa's a Warg," Jon told his uncle.

Benjen Stark blinked several times as he looked at Alyssa. Then he nodded, "We have the Blood of the First Men in our vains, _and_ there have been Wildlings in our family's history. You just have to dig _deep_ into it."

"Robb and Theon used to always say that she was more Wildling than Lady, and that if she'd been born on the other side of the Wall, she would have been easily accepted," Jon told his uncle. "It was supposed to be a joke, of course, but... in the long run, they were right, weren't they?"

Benjen frowned as he watched his eldest niece laugh with people the Night's Watch had been fighting for thousands of years, it was hard to tell what his uncle was even thinking. Alyssa Stark had to be the only one south of the Wall that could ever say they had the respect of a giant. Though, Jon doubted his uncle was thinking anything along those lines at all. He seemed to be... kind of gone. What happened to his uncle? Jon wasn't sure he wanted to really know the answer to that. Jon didn't get an answer to his question. It really wasn't the first time, and he was certian it wasn't going to be the last. Benjen Stark was lost in his thoughts, Jon could see that. He moved forward and went to collect his sister, there were some things they needed to discuss.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I was surprised there were so many! LMAO, still, thank you all, it was a nice thing to come home to after work :) Because I got more than one request for the pairing, I have to start a new poll for who Alyssa should be with. So the other one will be just for fun. Sorry for those of you who did it seriously, it just never occured to me that he could be a match for our Queen of the North :) And... tonight is the last episode of this season of Game of Thrones :( God that went by fast! I worked a little later than usual, so that's why this is up so late. As always the faster this gets reviewed, the faster the next chapter is posted. And the new poll is posted on my page. It will be under (Serious)


	137. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty-Seven

**The Winter Wolf**

Blending in with the Free Folk was extremely easy for Alyssa once she'd gotten out of the less-warm dress she'd been wearing and into the wonderful, warm furs that the Free Folk had given to her. Karsi had seen her sivering from the cold-an unfriendly cold breeze had found it's way up the skirts of her dress, and instantly, the Free Folk around her just gave Alyssa extra furs they had. Alyssa was kind of surprised how much freedon she had to move around once she got into the furs, and avoiding Ramsay and Cailen became almost _too_ easy once she got into the furs.

"With the men you brought and the able Free Folk, manning the Wall with the Night's Watch, then there's enough men to man the abandoned castles as well," Jon was going through the papers on his desk. "And you taking many to Winterfell... because...?"

"Tormund and Karsi are to sit on my Small counsil-they've already accepted, and Wum Wum **wants** to see Winterfell," Alyssa smiled at her older brother.

Jon froze and stared at his desk for a long while. As though she had shocked him. Alyssa's smile widened, Jon knew her well enough that it was hard for her to surprise him, and when she _did_ manage it, he usually didn't show it. This was a nice treat for her.

Jon's dark eyes met with Alyssa's and he let out a sigh, "Are you prepared for people to think you're completely crazy?"

"I was told by Tyrion that my idea was brilliant," Alyssa looked over at Bronn with a smirk. "Do **you** think I'm crazy?"

Bronn gave Alyssa a smirk, "Aye, but only in a good way."

"You've been around me _too_ long," Alyssa smiled. "I fear you've gotten to know me."

"Aly," Jon pulled her attention back to him by calling her what only her siblings and parents had called her. "I'm being serious. You giving Tormund Giantsbane and Karsi onto your Small Counsil might... make you unpopular."

"So? Father wasn't always popular, he did what was right. He did what **had** to be done," Alyssa told her older brother, as though he didn't already know. "I've surrounded myself with people who I can trust."

"Is your husband among them?" Jon asked, his expression went grim.

"Not entirely," Alyssa shook her head.

"Good," Jon breathed.

"At least he's good at killing," Bronn chuckled, "and he **has** put forth an effort to 'behave' himself."

"He's still dangerous... and a pain in my ass," Alyssa smirked at her sworn-sword, "but at least he hasn't attacked anyone **lately**."

"Alyssa," Jon sighed. "Please, _try_ to take this seriously, you're as bad as the dwarf you named 'Hand of the Queen'."

Alyssa burst out into laughter, hardly able to believe that Jon had compared her to Tyrion Lannister. Bronn laughted along with Alyssa, then cleared his throat, "I'd have to say that her Grace isn't even close to being as bad as Lord Tyrion."

Bronn's words only made Alyssa laugh harder, making Jon grow even more serious than he was before.

"Could you excuse us, Ser Bronn?" Jon looked at her sworn-sword. "I need to speak ot my sister alone. I **need** her to be serious."

"I **can** be serious around Bronn," Alyssa tried to calm herself.

Jon shook his head, "You're not being serious, I can **tell**."

"Go ahead, Bronn," Alyssa kept her eyes on her brother.

"I'll just be on the other side of the door, Your Grace," Bronn said as he stepped out of the room.

"Jon, I have a Lannister, a Martell, a Tully, and Forresters on my Small Counsil, I have Bastards, women, and another Lannister as my Queensguard, Arya and I are **both** married to Bastards. Jaime Lannister-"

"The _bastard_ who pushed Bran out of the tower window," Jon became over protective instantly. "You should know better than to-"

"He _promised_ my mother he'd get Arya and Sansa back to her. When she died, he made a vow to protect all three of us," Alyssa stopped her brother, Jaime Lannister could have betrayed her many times, but he seemed determined to change his reputation. "He helped get Sansa out of King's Landing, he has Arya's respect even, so I think that says a lot for him." Jon glared at her a bit, but he didn't say anything else. "It's only _right_ for the Free Folk to have voices on my Small Counsil. That's how I **feel**, Jon."

"How you want to run the North is up to you, Aly," Jon sighed in defeat. "Just know, our choices might make others hate us."

"That's something you should be used to, Jon," Alyssa frowned.

"But you're not used to it," Jon brushed his hair back. "I've _never_ seen anyone hate you. Ever."

"Roose Bolton hated me the last time that I saw him," Alyssa stated.

"Someone you hate doesn't count," Jon shook his head.

Alyssa could care less if anyone hated her for letting the Free Folk into the North, the Freys hated her, the Lannisters who weren't with her hated her... she was sure there were more, what difference would more _really_ make? In Alyssa's oppinion, not much. People could believe whatever they wanted to, they were going to anyways, no matter what she did.

"Don't worry, Jon," Alyssa grabbed his hands. "I can take care of myself."

* * *

Alyssa looked down, the bottom of the wall was so **far**. The fact that Jon had climbed it with some of the Free Folk-Tormund included-was almost unbelievable, but Jon wouldn't lie about something like that. He wasn't a liar. If someone fell off the Wall... Gods, that would be a **very** long fall. She backed away from the ledge several feet.

Jon gave her a small smile, "I'll be right back. I should go make sure that Sam and Gilly aren't driving Uncle Benjen mad."

Alyssa smiled back at her brother as she nodded. She'd met Jon's best friend, Sam; the Wildling girl, Gilly, and Gilly's baby, who was named after Sam, though he wasn't the father. They were definitely interesting, to say the least. Alyssa definitely thought that Sam was just the type Jon would befriend... a misfit. Once Jon got out of view, she looked back out at the part of the North she'd never seen until now. It was so much bigger than she could have ever thought... Bran... he could be _anywhere_ out there. There was no way she would be able to just go find Bran, and the thought pulled at her heart. She didn't even know an inch of the land beyond the Wall, and with Bran out there with the White Walkers roaming around... she shivered at the thought.

"We should have realized you were a _fucking_ Wilding-lover, just **like** your Bastard brother," a cold voice came from behind her, making Alyssa twirl around.

She was face to face with at least twenty men of the Night's Watch, led by Ser Alistair Thorne, and each of them were giving her a hateful glare. Her heart raced as she reached for her sword, it wasn't there, Alyssa had given it to Bronn to hold onto. _Shit! Jon, where are you?_ She backed up a bit, **knowing** full and well that not one of them would think twice about harming her. The hatred in their eyes told her that... it **bothered** her.

"Your Lord Commander-" Alyssa started, thinking that maybe she could talk some sense into some of the men.

"Is a traitor and a traitor's Bastard," Ser Alistair Thorne sneereed at her. "You'll see him soon enough in death."

Her eyes widened, she backed away from the men as Ser Alistair drew his sword, she moved until she was at the edge of the Wall. They **all** saw Jon and Alyssa as children who took after their _traitor_ father, and they were going to kill her. Or at least they were going to let Ser Alistair do it. They'd clearly been waiting for the oppertunity to get to her. She closed her eyes as she began to think of which way she'd rather die. By the sword, or the drop off the Wall. Either way, it was probably going to hurt. Her stomach turned, she didn't **want** to die, not now at least. A line from the Dornish song Oberyn and Bronn had gotten her into played through her mind: "_What does it matter? For all men must die_". She instantly made up her mind then and there, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of killing her.

"Which one of you wants to die first?" her eyes flew open before she could step back. She'd **never** been so happy to hear Ramsay's voice. All the men turned their attention to her husband, leaving her-an "unarmed" _woman_\- unwatched. By the tone of his voice, Alyssa could tell he was smiling, "Twenty...one of you? This **_is_** going to be fun."

Alyssa reached into the furs and pulled out her dagger that Bronn had given to her. Ser Alistair turned his full attention to Ramsay and snarled out, "Grab the bitch and wait for us to deal with this runt."

One man she could handle. The man reached out and grabbed her, making her face the fighting, not even noticing that she had a dagger in her hands now. She didn't know how, she couldn't really see Ramsay through the commotion, but she kept seeing bodies drop, one by one. Alyssa gripped her dagger, and then she brought her fist back as hard as she could and stabbed the man who held her in the gut. She twisted the blade and brought her head back, hitting his face with the back of her head. Once he released her, she brought her knee up into his groin. The moment he went to fall forward, Alyssa shoved him hard and watched him stumble right off of the Wall. She let out a breath and looked back at the commotion. Ser Alistair noticed what had happened and moved towards her as Ramsay took on the last three men who'd been following the Turncoat. He made Alyssa back up until she was back to being on the ledge herself. For a moment, she debated on throwing the dagger at him, but he looked prepared for something like that.

"What's going on here?!" Jon's voice demanded angrily. "Ser Alistair, what's the meaning of this?!"

Alistair Thorne turned, Ramsay took the hilt of his sword and hit the older man over the head. He fell to the ground, and Alyssa stood there just staring at all the bodies on the ground. It took Alyssa a moment to realize that she was crying. Their anger... their hatred... they'd been ready to murder her and her brother, just because they accepted the Free Folk while Brothers of the Night's Watch hated each and every one. She was shaking as she watched her brother's confusion.

Ramsay let out a chuckle, "Fucking 'protectors of the realm' my ass. Not one of them could take on a single Bastard."

"Aly..." Jon moved forward. "Don't worry, I'll have Alistair's head for this."

"Only after I'm **finished** with him," Ramsay held his hand out to Alyssa, acting as though she was a skittish dear. "Let's get you away from the ledge. One wrong move, and I won't have a wife any longer." It took a moment for Alyssa to realize that she was still on the ledge, just staring at everything around her. She took Ramsay's hand and let him pull her away from where she'd been. Before she could say anything, he picked her up and looked at Jon, "Had you let me be near her, this would have _never_ happened."

Alyssa **wanted** to argue with Ramsay, but... sadly, she knew that he was right. The men at the Wall probably knew about Ramsay's reputation a lot better than Alyssa did, and that alone would have kept them away from her.

Jon held his arms out to her husband, "I'll take her."

"No, but thanks for offering," Ramsay didn't sound _happy_ at all. "You can grab your 'Brother' though. I'll play a little game with him that I've missed, and then, you can take his head. But that's only after I make sure **my** wife isn't around any more men who will slit her throat."

Alyssa closed her eyes, she could still feel the hatred that had come off of the men... she'd never been around so many people who hated her at once. Her chest felt heavy as tears escaped her eyes, Ramsay got into the lift, followed shortly by Jon, who was dragging Alistair along after him, she could hear the sound of the dragging through the snow.

"I don't think it'd be wise for you to have your hands on him," Jon sighed.

"All I need is an hour," Alyssa could _hear_ the smile in his voice. "Your 'Brothers' just tried to kill my wife. I'd like to know who else would like her dead, and _he_ probably wouldn't tell you."

"He's right," Alyssa opened her eyes. She could hardly believe what she was saying. Her fingers clenched his shoulders tightly. She _never_ wanted to side with Ramsay, but... he really was right. Jon was in danger as well, if Ramsay could find out... she trusted him to kill anyone who wanted to harm her... Gods, did she **really** just think that?

**After the last episode, it took me a while to get back into the mind-set to write the rest of this chapter... :'( so that's why it took me so long to get this out, or it would have been out yesterday. I'm not giving away why I did things this way. I'm sure many of you know why I did this chapter. I was almost done with it too... damn the freaking episode! Plus, I thought this would help out Ramsay's trust issue a little. **

**Anyways! Can you all believe that it's already been three months today since I started writing this :D Thank you all for your reviews through this story! You know that I absolutely love getting them, and there wouldn't be this many chapters if it weren't for the reviews! As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


	138. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty-Eight

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

It had been a good thing that he hadn't let Alyssa out of his sight since he knew if she _did_ manage to get out of where he could watch her, she'd just appear to be another hooded Wildling. It was a rather clever way to just go around without being stared at by _everybody_, but it had angered the men on the Wall greatly, Ramsay had seen it the moment she appeared to be **one** of the Wildlings. Before she got the furs, he'd seen the men "sparring", as if to show off to the Wildlings, but it showed Ramsay that most of the men weren't as good with a sword as he was. Once he had his wife in his arms, he _knew_ that he had her trust. He could feel it in the way she clung to him. When he'd seen how many men had gained up on Alyssa, he saw what he thought would be a good fight, but each man was as pathetic as the one before. Jon Snow didn't look too happy that Alyssa had even shaken her head when he tried to take her from Ramsay a second time on the lift.

To his delight, Alyssa didn't want him to leave her immediately, even as her "protectors" tried to get her from him, she shook her head, clinging to _him_ for dear life. He was high from the blood-lust that he'd been able to get out **finally**, and he knew he was going to get higher with it once he got to play his game with Ser Alistair Thorne. It almost made him gitty. So much had happened that had turned things to his favor, he was hoping that he was reading Alyssa correctly, he'd gotten to slaughter several spineless fucks, and he was going to flay someone for the first time in a long time. Ramsay shivered in excitement as Jon Snow bound the _fuck_ who had tried to kill Alyssa, and put the giant of all things in charge of guarding the man. Ramsay could hear the words "anyone looks as though they're going to free him, kill them", the Bastard had balls, there was no denying that. Though, he seemed extremely uncomfortable with the fact **even** Alyssa wanted Ramsay to "play" with Ser Alistair, he was sure they both could guess what he planned on doing.

"Follow me," Jon Snow said to Ramsay in a sharp tone.

"Where are we going?" Alyssa whispered, her eyes were closed, as though she was afraid of something. "Are you cold?"

"Somewhere no one can hurt you," Ramsay wasn't surprised that she was feeling fear, she was a small woman, and there was no way she would have been able to take on so many men. No matter how good of a aim she had with that dagger of hers. What caught him off guard was the fact she was concerned for him after she'd been the one close to death. "Don't worry about me. I'm _far_ from cold."

He saw Cailen with a confused look on his face, as though he was wondering what had happened. Of course he had, he thought that Alyssa would be safe with her brother. Ramsay... he'd been looking for the chance to get his wife alone, even if it was on top of the Wall. It was a good thing he had been too. Ramsay smiled a bit as his wife's grip on him tightened, like she knew that he was gloating in front of Cailen, it only made Ramsay smile more. She was the most fragile he'd ever seen her, as though just the fact that she'd thought that she was really going to die...

When they got into the room of Castle Black that Jon was taking them, a Wildling girl jumped away from a fat boy, _definitely_ not what Ramsay had expected to run into, though it nearly made him drop his wife. He definitely wasn't cold now, especially with the warmth of her coming from the furs she was covered in from her head to her feet. He found the way that Alyssa clung to him arrousing, though it was fustrating knowing that the last time he'd been _inside_ her, it had been the day she'd discovered everything... a low growl came from his throat as he thought about it. He looked down to see Alyssa's eyes open and looking around.

"Put her there," Jon pointed to the bed that was in the room. Shadow and the white direwolf were already there, neither seemed to even mind that Alyssa had joined them.

"Jon was right... I don't understand..." Alyssa didn't let go of Ramsay. "They were going to..."

"What happened, Jon?" the fat boy asked.

"Alistair Thorne has proven to be a traitor, along with several of our Brothers," Jon Snow breathed.

"Some? There were _twenty _of them," Ramsay looked over, not even bothering to struggle to get Alyssa to let go of him. "They **all** were going to kill her... _possibly_ even rape her."

"If you were one second later, I would have already taken a step off the Wall," Alyssa said quietly. Her words, she had **no **idea how much they just _pissed_ him off. The anger wasn't at her, he was determined to have his wife, it was the fact that he'd almost been too late to stop her, just because he wanted to know what the men were up to. "They hated me..."

"Fuck them," Ramsay's tone must have been too sharp for Shadow, the direwolf gave him a warning growl.

The sound of a baby cooing came from the other side of the room, he watched a spark in Alyssa's eyes, as though that sound alone could calm her. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she looked at him again, "Thank you, Ramsay."

"Let's let Alyssa rest," Jon told Ramsay, he already had his friends and the baby at the door.

"He'll stay here," Alyssa said weakly, she still had a strong grip on Ramsay that he wasn't going to break unless she wanted him to leave her. The farthest he'd go would be the other side of the door, but his sweet wolf actually _wanted_ him there with her. He was surprised that her brother didn't go all protective wolf on her right then, instead, Jon Snow moved his friends out of the room, leaving Alyssa alone with Ramsay and the two direwolves.

"You don't want me to leave?" Ramsay asked her.

"You'll kill anyone who tries to hurt me," she sounded absolutely certian about that, and she was right. "I... I don't want to be alone right now, and you won't blink twice about killing someone."

"See? I _told_ you that we were perfect for each other," Ramsay offered Alyssa one of his smiles.

"I'm **not** saying-" Alyssa shook her head.

"When it comes down to it, I could care less about being a fucking King, and you know that. I know I'm not exactly... easy to get along with, but in my own way, I care about you," Ramsay admitted.

"I realize-" Alyssa started.

"I don't think that you do. You **thought** I was going to turn against you in Winterfell," Ramsay cut her off. "I watched you take my father's head, Alyssa. If me wanting you more because of it makes me a monster, then that's what I am. I've been working my **ass** off just to _behave_ myself for you. Do you _have_ any idea what I want to do to that fuck, Cailen Talaris."

He watched a look go through Alyssa's eyes, and then she looked down. He didn't care about that at the moment. Whatever happened, he'd find out, and when that time came, he'd deal with it, but right now, he was so pissed at the fact that she'd been _unwatched_ again. He didn't care that she had seemed safe, _Bronn _and that fucker, Cailen Talaris were supposed to make sure that she didn't get harmed, yet they had both let her out of their sight. There was a knock on the door, Ramsay kept his eyes on his wife as it opened.

"I was just told what happened," the Imp came walking in. "Are you okay, Your Grace?"

Alyssa shook her head, "I've never seen so many people hate me at once. They all wanted me dead."

"That happens, Your Grace. Hatred comes with being a Queen," the Imp offered her a smile. _Is that meant to cheer her up?_ His green eyes looked at Ramsay, "Could you excuse us? Just for a little while, Lord Ramsay? I understand her Grace doesn't want you far, and given that you killed twenty men just to protect her, I can see that she doesn't want you too far."

"Keep her company until I return," Ramsay stood. "I'm going to go have a 'talk' with Alistair Thorne." Alyssa's grip on him was still tight, he couldn't help but smile when he looked at her, "Give me an hour, I'm sure that the Lord Imp could keep your mind off of things until I get back."

"He said they were going to go after Jon next," her fingers finally relaxed their hold on him.

"I know, I heard," Ramsay moved quickly before he could change his mind about even leaving her side for an hour. Bronn was outside the door, looking as though he was kicking himself in the ass for what had happened. Ramsay could only assume that everyone was finding out what had happened to their Queen on top of the Wall.

The sworn-sword offered Ramsay a small smile, "So, I hear you might be the newest member of Alyssa's guard."

Ramsay froze, "What?"

"Lord Tyrion, that's what he wanted to talk to Alyssa about: you becoming part of Alyssa's guard," Bronn informed Ramsay.

"I'm her _husband_, not a Queensguard," Ramsay knew what kind of vows Queensguards took, he wasn't going to give up Alyssa, not even to be part of her guard.

"I said **nothing **about the Queensguard. You'll just get to be closer to Alyssa, and protect her... like me. Honestly, Jaime and Brienne should have been here, along with Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara Sand. They..." Bronn's voice trailed off when he saw the look that he was getting from Ramsay. "Have fun skinning your man for information."

"Oh, I **will**," Ramsay shivered with excitement as he continued his way towards Jon Snow and the "Brothers" of the Night's Watch. By the end of the day, Ramsay knew heads were going to be flying. The thought made him smile.

**I am sorry about any spelling errors, I type fast, and sometimes I don't pay any attention to any spelling. Plus, my computer doesn't do spell-check, or I would do it in a heartbeat. So, please don't mind the spelling errors. When I get a computer that will do spell-check, I'll go through and correct everything. And yes, the last four chapters and possibly the next few are all together. As all of you can probably tell, they've started where the last left off. If I posted them all as one chapter, you all would have had to wait for today to read them. :) Good thing each character has their own chapter.**

**Anyways, the reviews went up way faster than I could type lmao! I got a rush just reading them all! I had to wait an extra hour to post this chapter after I finished it just so I could get some of the next chapter done :) Hopefully I can keep up with the reviews lol :) So keep the reviews coming, and I'll try to keep up the chapters.**


	139. Chapter One Hundred-Thirty-Nine

**The Snow Wolf**

Jon was wondering what Ramsay Bolton was doing, but only for a moment. He had asked a small handful of the Free Folk to string Ser Alistair Thorne up in the middle of the courtyard, and was playing around with a strange dagger as the Free Folk happily obliged. The Brothers of the Night's Watch were ordered to stand on the stairs, as morbid as Jon believed it to be, Ramsay Bolton had a point when it came to one thing. Everyone needed to hear the names of the traitors from Ser Alistair's mouth themselves. Part of Jon believed that his sister's husband just wanted to torture Alistair Thorne in front of all of his Brothers, and that could have been correct, but Jon _needed_ to hear it for himself. He didn't trust Ramsay... not like Alyssa suddenly did.

"Now, those of you involved in this _fuck's_ plans, you should step forward now and take punishment like men, because once I start, he'll start singing like a bird," there was a laugh in the Bastard's voice.

Jon kept his mouth shut, this was Ramsay's thing... at the thought, Jon looked up at the room where Alyssa had been in, just in time to see her step out with Bronn and Tyrion at her side. Moments later, Prince Oberyn Martell and the young man who Ramsay seemed to hate joined her. As much as Jon wanted to shout at her to go back into the room, he knew that she wouldn't listen to him. He could see the anger in her eyes all the way from where he was standing. He turned his attention back to the men standing, waiting for Ramsay to begin, not one took a step forward.

"What do you think he's going-" Jon started, but his uncle hushed him.

"Not _one_ of you is man enough to step forward," Ramsay looked as though he was smiling. He put the blade up to his face as he whirled around, like he was wondering where to begin. "Now, Ser Alistair, what are the names of the men who were in on your plans?"

Alistair Thorne spat at Ramsay, "Fuck you, you _Bastard_."

"You chose the fun way," Ramsay seemed to hop around a little as he moved closer to the traitor. Before Jon realized what he was doing, Ramsay's blade slid across Alistair's hand, and he stripped away the skin. By the Gods! He was flaying Alistair in front of the entire Night's Watch, the Free Folk, the recruits, and... Alyssa. Jon's stomach turned unpleasently as he looked back up at Alyssa. She didn't seemed bothered by it at all. Instead, the anger blazed in her eyes. Ser Alistair screamed at the top of his lungs, Ramsay stripped away another piece of flesh, making Jon feel as though he was going to vomit.

"I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! JUST _STOP!_" Ser Alistair screamed out. "PLEASE, JUST STOP!"

"I haven't _even_ finished your hand," even from where Jon was, he could tell that Ramsay was mocking the traitor. "Well... **talk**." Ser Alistair breathed out something to the Bastard of Bolton, making Ramsay smile, "You'll have to be louder than that."

"Bowen Marsh," Ser Alistair Thorne breathed out, loud enough for everyone to hear. Edd looked up at Jon, he motioned for one of his few friends to go grab the traitor. "Todder..."

"Anyone else?" Ramsay asked. Ser Alistair shook his head. Jon, he believed him, but the Bastard of Bolton didn't. "You know, I really **don't **like being lied to. And you... you just lied to me."

Ramsay took his dagger and somehow pulled another strand of flesh off of the man who was part of the Night's Watch, this one was much bigger than either of the first two pieces of flesh. Jon flinched and looked down for a moment as Alistair screamed out in agony that shortly turned into sobs. Benjen hadn't even flinched at the sight, his gaze was cold as he watched the traitor, Jon couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his uncle's mind.

"Every man he names, take their head," Benjen advised. "They'll turn on you faster than you could blink."

"Care to give them up, Ser Alistair?" Ramsay got into the Black Brother's face. "Or shall I take a little more-"

"GODS NO!" Alistair screamed. "Satin! Othell Yarwyck!" the man looked up at Jon as he spat out, "_Lord _Snow's steward, Olly!"

Jon's heart stopped in his chest as his eyes went straight to the young boy feet from him. _Olly_? Olly was in on it? That hurt more than anything else. The others, he could have cared less about, he'd known that most of his Brother's didn't care for him, but the fact that Olly had been in on a plot to kill him... Jon couldn't move, he was tempted to stop his uncle as Benjen grabbed the boy and forced him forward. Jon looked up at his younger sister, she didn't show any emotion now, it was like she'd gone numb.

"Anyone else, Ser Alistair?" Ramsay looked around at the men, as though it was the best day ever. It seemed that the traitor took too long to answer the Bastard of Bolton, because without any warning, Ramsay skinned one of Alistair's fingers rather quickly, as though he had a **lot** of practice at flaying. Alistair began naming everyone who had voted for him to become Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, and one by one, they were lined up. Half of Jon's "Brothers" had planned to turn against him. The one that hurt the most was Olly...

"Is there _anyone_ else you'd care to name off?" Ramsay asked. Alistair was trying to catch his breath between sobs, he shook his head. It seemed that the Bastard of Bolton didn't take that as an answer, and another finger was quickly flayed. A lump formed in Jon's throat as his stomach turned. "Care to give an answer?"

"You killed them already," Alistair sobbed out once he'd finished screaming again. Jon had never thought he'd see the day where Alistair Thorne was crying, tears streamed down his face.

"Good," Ramsay smiled up at Jon happily. "It would seem I didn't even need an hour with him... though, I would _like_ that hour."

Jon had never seen so much fear in Ser Alistair as he did as the man looked up at him, pleading with his eyes for Jon to have mercy. After considering what Alistair had tried to do to Alyssa, and the fact that he had lead a failed mutiny against Jon... he closed his eyes and breathed out, "I want his head, Lord Ramsay."

He watched as his sister's husband pouted, "Then one more cut?" Good Gods, did this man _ever_ give up? "We can always let your sister decide."

Jon's eyes opened, he _knew_ that Alyssa would look at it as getting even. He'd never seen her so shaken in his life. Still, the thought of letting Ramsay continue the barbaric practice... Jon didn't want to hear the screams any more. Jon moved down the steps, the traitors were all lined up, he looked around, the only ones who were left were the men who had voted for _him_ to become Lord Commander. He cleared his throat as he found his voice, "He belongs to the Night's Watch, **I'll** deal with him."

"Well... it was fun while it lasted," Ramsay Bolton gave Alistair a smirk before he moved towards Alyssa.

"For a little man, you're pretty brutal," Jon heard Tormund Giantsbane actually give the Bastard of Bolton a complimate.

Jon took a deep breath as he pulled out Longclaw, now came the hard part.

**Please don't hate me for the public flaying. It was so Ramsay for doing it though, and possibly the only way for Jon to believe the names, I don't see him ever trusting Ramsay. Just imagine the rush he got from that! HEHE, and I took who Jon is into consideration, which is why Ramsay didn't get to have more "fun" playing with Alistair. I saw all the reviews for the last chapter and smiled. They seem to go up a lot faster now lol. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! So I'm trying to keep up with the reviews now :) It's a good thing I finally have a day off :D As always, the more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


	140. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty

**The Winter Wolf**

She jolted awake for what must have been the tenth time, she was in Castle Black, Bronn, Tyrion, and Oberyn were at the table in the room with Jon and his friends Samwell Tarly and Eddison Tollett. While Shadow and Ghost laid at the foot of the bed, Ramsay was holding her protectively in his arms, she could feel the possessiveness coming from him. Usually, that bothered her, but it had saved her life. If he hadn't been so possessive over her, then the chances were that she would be dead... Jon as well. Tyrion thought it'd be wise to just keep Ramsay around her from now on-not as her Queensguard, but as her sworn-sword-he said "I'll deal with the Blackfish when we return to Winterfell", and once it was discussed with Ramsay, he happily agreed. Alyssa knew that he would, just because that gave him the oppertunity to have her alone, and people wouldn't be trying to keep him away from her.

"What would have happened if Alyssa _had_ died?" Jon demanded. Alyssa froze in Ramsay's arms, making them tighten around her.

"She had no heirs, so the North would have gone to Rickon," Tyrion stated.

"Not to her husband?" Jon sounded as though he was frowning.

"What the fuck would I do with the North, when the people would turn on me faster than I could clap my hands?" Ramsay asked from the bed.

"What about Bran?" Jon ignored Ramsay.

"He's not in the North, Lord Commander," Tyrion replied. "At least not on this side of the Wall."

Alyssa tensed even more, did they **really** have to have this discussion near her? She could feel Ramsay sit up a bit before he cleared his throat, "You all realize that she's right here? Do you think that perhaps you all could... change the fucking subject? Or even take it else-where?"

"You're awake, Aly?" Jon turned his attention to her. When he saw that her eyes were open, he made a face, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I don't mind that you're talking, just..." Alyssa's voice trailed off.

"Change the fucking subject," Ramsay repeated himself, finishing Alyssa's sentance.

"Sorry, Your Grace," Eddison stood. "I think we _should_ find somewhere else, especially since the half-man has started drinking."

"I've **been** drinking since I opened my eyes this morning," Tyrion gave Alyssa a smile as he stood as well, holding the table to stablize himself. "I _really_ don't want to see anymore people getting... 'flayed' or anyone else losing their heads for a while. Preferably the rest of my life."

Alyssa smiled back at her brother by law, she kind of knew how he felt, though, she wasn't bothered one bit by what had happened. If they were going to try to mutiny against the Night's Watch, they should have been prepared for the repercutions of their actions... even the boy who Jon had made his Steward. She didn't even think that she had flinched once during the whole ordeal. She'd done worse to Roose Bolton. The _instant_ Ramsay got back to her side, she kept herself close to him, not really caring that she was getting shocked looks from Cailen Talaris and Jess.

"We'll let you rest, Aly," Jon smiled gently at Alyssa. His eyes hardened as he looked at her husband, "Let me know when she awakens."

"I can do that," Ramsay nodded.

"If you_ have_ to leave, Ghost and Shadow will watch over her," Jon stated.

"I've seen a direwolf in action. I believe it," Ramsay said, rolling his eyes.

She watched as everyone filed out of the room, the moment that they were alone, Alyssa looked at Ramsay, who looked slightly distracted by a thought. _In my own way, I care about you_, she hadn't wanted to believe it, but she **knew** he had been being honest with her. Every time she wandered off on her own... every time she got hurt, he got angry. In his own, fucked-up way, Alyssa knew Ramsay Bolton cared for her. Before she could talk sense into her mind, Alyssa lightly kissed her husband and pulled away, making it as short as possible. Ramsay's blue eyes went to her immediately, she could see the surprise there before he gave her a smile and kissed her again. He wasn't rough, like he usually was, but she could still feel the possessiveness in the way that he kissed her. He rolled over so she was beneath him and deepened the kiss. Alyssa gasped as the throbbing started between her thighs, with the fur pants and not the layers of skirts...

She pulled her head away and stared at Ramsay, "I'm not going to-" His lips pushed against hers again, not letting her finish. _Don't beg..._ a low growl escaped him as though he'd heard her thought, still, she couldn't help but respond to his kiss, her arms wrapped around him as he grinded his hips against hers, a soft moan escaped her lips as she kissed him back frantically. _I'm **not** going to beg_. His mouth trailed away from hers and went to her neck, a tingling sensation joined the throbbing, her heart skipped a beat as she began to move her hips, hightening every sensation she felt, and a shiver of pleasure went through her. "Ramsay..."

He pulled back slightly and looked at her for a moment. A wild smile crossed his face and he breathed out, "Fuck it."

Confusion filled Alyssa for a split second, and then his lips crushed against hers, his hands were on her, going up into the furs to feel her skin, the feeling of his hands on her bare skin made her tingle all over.

"I forgot-" Bronn's voice came from the door. "Shit! I... I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Alyssa's heart slammed in her chest as Ramsay pulled away from her and gave Bronn a smirk. What happened? She was _so_ close to begging him to take her... when she realized what she had thought, she realized that the Wall wasn't really the place for that. Her eyes went everywhere but Ramsay or Bronn. They were just lucky that it was Bronn and _not _Jon who had walked in on them... so close to...

"I don't think it was going anywhere," Ramsay said, one of his hands remained on Alyssa's leg. His fingers twitched a little as he squeezed her leg lightly. He was _lying_! She knew that he could tell... couldn't he? By the way that Bronn was being quiet, it was clear that he believed that Ramsay was lying as well.

"I forgot to tell you something... you _might_ want to know. Just because I'm kind of bored... and so is Tyrion, but we'll kind of need some privacy," Bronn looked uncomfortable, as though he regretted walking in on them.

"Bronn, our clothes are still on," Alyssa said to her friend.

Bronn let out a laugh and nodded, "Yes, I know. I'm just not used to seeing you... under someone."

Alyssa's face turned bright red as Ramsay stood, he was holding in a laugh as he looked at her, "The wolves will keep you safe until I get back." _No shit._

"I'll try not to keep him out that long," Bronn sighed as the two of them walked out of the room.

Alyssa let out a breath as she closed her eyes, Shadow stretched out along Alyssa's side, creating more warmth with the furs. Her heart raced inside of her chest as she shifted to place her arm around her greatest companion. Shadow leaned her head and touched it to Alyssa's in her own way to give affection to her mistress. Alyssa returned the affection by running her fingers through the wolf's soft fur. Such a loyal creature...

She moved through Winterfell, wondering how she had gotten there, she was still in her furs the Free Folk had given her, but... she wasn't at Castle Black any longer. She was heading towards the dinning hall, where the sound of laughter came. _Children's_ laughter. She looked at the snow-covered window, it was almost impossible to see outside, she frowned and walked faster. She glanced into the dinning hall and frowned. A handful of children were playing a game, all of them were dressed in heavy furs of Stark colors. She didn't know any of the children, until she saw... Jon? One boy with dark hair stood away from the other children, he looked like a **little** Jon, nothing but Stark, but he was smiling as he watched the others play. The moment his eyes turned to her, she froze. Those eyes weren't Jon's... they were far from it. They were blue... Alyssa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of the weirwood tree just on the other side of the Wall.

"What the-" she was cut off by a loud screech that shook the ground.

A huge white dragon landed right above her, knocking her to the ground and it roared right into her face. She felt the fur hood and her hair fly back, she screamed in response, scrambled to her feet, and turned around to run, just to end up in Jon's arms. She was back in Castle Black, in the courtyard. Alyssa looked around frantically... What the fuck?! Several of the Free Folk didn't even look curious about it, but she drew plenty of attention to herself somehow... had she... had she been dreaming?

"Calm down, Aly," Jon whispered into her hair as he held onto her.

"It was so real," Alyssa shivered. "There were children... then the weirwood tree... and a dragon... white, like Ghost."

"It was just a dream," Jon told her. She'd... been awake through the whole thing... right? She hadn't felt herself fall asleep at all.

"Where's Ramsay?" Alyssa asked.

"I saw him go into the mess hall with Ser Bronn and Lord Tyrion," Jon replied. "Let's get you back to bed. I'm sending you home in the morning."

**I finished reading the fifth book in A Song of Ice and Fire, I was waiting for the end of the season to do so, strangely I stopped right at the chapter that the show ended on, cause I didn't want to wreck the ending. I cried AGAIN! Not even to the end of the book that crap happens. So the show got it kind of right :( On a brighter note, I found an interview with George R.R. Martin from 2011 when the book was released for Entertainment Weekly, and let's just say, his simple question made me extremely happy! It gave me goosebumps and an even bigger believer in the L+R theory. Haha just ONE question to an interviewer from the author did that! I have HOPE! Sorry for the little rant. Just had to get it out. My boyfriend's not a fan, so he doesn't understand. I get "calm down" from him. HAHA! Anyways, I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I kind of wanted to have them close for a moment :D I do wish I could have seen most of your faces when Bronn walked in though ^-^. All of the reviews rocked, it's kind of unbelievable how many the last chapter got! Thank you all SO much! I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter!**


	141. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty-One

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

He stabbed the table with his dagger the moment the words "Lord Cailen Talaris kissed Alyssa" came out of the Imp's mouth, he hardly heard the rest, which was "Alyssa's been avoiding him since". They had told him to test his resolve, he could see it in the way the two fuckers were looking at him. He'd **known** something had happened...

"He said she didn't kiss him back," Bronn added, as if that would help the case.

Ramsay's jaw clenched, he was _fustrated_ both physically and now, mentally as well. He'd seen Alyssa beg him with her eyes, the way she had responded to his touch... he tried to tell himself that Cailen wasn't a threat to his marriage, but that _pissed-off_ feeling remained there. The door to the mess hall opened, Jon Snow and Benjen Stark helped Alyssa into the hall, her furs were covered in snow, as though she'd fallen in the snow. Ramsay released his dagger and went to his wife's side, leaving his blade in the table. _She didn't kiss him back_. Those words played in his head as she looked at **him**, trust was in her eyes, clear as day.

Benjen Stark kept his arm around Alyssa, even as she took Ramsay's hand. Something was going on, he could feel it, and it was a welcome distraction from the fact that he'd _just_ found out the _fucker_ had actually kissed **his** wife.

"I'll grab her some water," Jon breathed out.

"It's too weak, bring some ale," Benjen shook his head. "She was... sleep-walking."

Ramsay frowned, that didn't sound like Alyssa at all. She held onto Ramsay's hand, but she was shaking her head as well, "I don't want that shit."

"It will help you sleep," Benjen Stark told Alyssa.

Ramsay stepped closer to Alyssa and glared at Cailen, who'd just walked into the room. The moment the fuck saw Alyssa holding Ramsay's hand, he looked disappointed. Alyssa looked at Ramsay and sighed, "I don't want to drink."

"Then don't drink," Ramsay stated. "And those who are trying to get you to should stop."

"Maybe you could take Queen Alyssa to go rest, and not let her out of your sight," Tyrion sighed. "Though, it's entirely _my_ fault Lord Ramsay was detained from being with her to begin with."

Ramsay stood quickly, the thought of being alone with her again made his blood began to run hot. His blood was still boiling from earlier... and hearing about _fucking_ Talaris going after his wife directly. Alyssa didn't even argue. She hugged her uncle and her brother, then she walked out the door with Ramsay close behind her.

Once he got his wolf alone, he made _sure_ the door was locked. She looked a bit uncomfortable and he forced a smile, "I'm making sure no one can come in."

"You're mad," Alyssa frowned at him.

"Finding out another man kissed your wife can do that," Ramsay studied her for a moment, she didn't look shocked that he'd found out, though she was probably trying to figure out _how_ he found out. Bronn had told him that Tyrion and him were "bored", and fucking with him had been their way to play with him. "Though, if you **wanted** Cailen Talaris, he'd be here with you, not me."

"Ramsay-" Alyssa started.

He kissed her, trying **not** to be rough, the second she responded to him once again, Ramsay _knew_ that it wasn't just her shocked nerves that made her kiss him before. His wolf didn't need to worry about him, as long as he **knew** that she kept true to her vows to be _his_ until the end. Until one of them died. Alyssa bit his bottom lip in a playful way that made a deep growl come from his throat. Ramsay looked at her gray eyes and smiled, she desired him. His sweet, innocent wolf had no idea what kind of lover any other man was, he was _sure_ she hadn't let anyone else into her bed. The stubborness settled in her eyes, she was trying not to give into her desire... as he realized that she wanted him to break first, his smile widened. She was close to winning, though she didn't realize it. Her will was stronger than his... her self-control was a lot better than his... but she was as blood-thirsty as him, she was as stubborn as he was, and the fact she was able to keep up with him and surprise him was the best thing about her. He smirked and crushed his lips against hers in a demanding kiss, Alyssa eagerly responded, making him feel gitty and a lot more fustrated.

If anyone interrupted them, he vowed to the Gods that he would kill whoever stood on the other side of the door, no matter who it was. As Alyssa's response turned as demanding as his own, he lost every ounce of self control that he had. Fuck making her beg, he was torturing himself and he was tired of it. He removed one layer of clothing and shivered, Alyssa stared at him, clear lust was in her eyes, his mind was set on being inside her, but if she wasn't willing... one: that would cause her brother to break down the door and stab Ramsay in the back, and two: it would have wasted everything Ramsay had done.

Ramsay swallowed hard before he asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head and breathed, "I'm not going to-"

Ramsay didn't need to hear what she had to say. She didn't want to beg. That could wait for later, his lips crushed against hers again, he _prayed_ that a certian someone heard him make Alyssa moan, because it was going to be a _long _night.

**Some of you might not like that this happened, but they _are_ married! Alyssa's feelings might be mixed up at times, but she does see him as her husband. Yes, Alyssa's dreams are the green-sight... but not near as powerful as Bran or Jojen's. Keep in mind ALL Ned's children have the potential, it just has to be awakened. Anyways, a very special thanks for the reviews! I'm working on the next one, so hopefully I can get one more out tonight! So the more reviews this gets, the possiblity of another chapter being posted tonight is huge!**


	142. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty-Two

**The Winter Wolf**

"I'm sorry for the things you've experienced here at Castle Black, Your Grace," Eddison Tollett put his hands behind his back.

"None of it was your fault," Alyssa offered Jon's friend a smile.

Before Eddison could say anything else, Benjen had pulled her aside, she was so tired from the night before, but she still followed her uncle while everyone got ready to go. Whatever it was, it seemed to be important. He pulled her out of the line of sight of anyone else and gave her one of his rare smiles. He pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly.

As he pulled away from her, he pulled off a pendant that had the Stark crest on it, and placed it around her neck, "This belonged to my sister... your aunt, Lyanna. She gave it to me the moment she found out she was to marry Robert Baratheon. I though you should have it."

Alyssa frowned as he lifted the chain over her head and placed the pendant on her neck, "Our mother had it made for her when we were very young."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Alyssa asked.

Benjen Stark pulled her back into his arms and breathed out, "It's just something I wanted to give you. You may be able to pass it on one day, and that's something I won't be able to do. So it's yours."

"Thank you, Uncle Benjen," Alyssa hugged her uncle back as tightly as she could. It was sweet, given that she hardly knew anything about Lyanna Stark, except what everyone in the Seven Kingdoms already knew. She had _heard_ that Benjen had been close to her aunt, so it amazed Alyssa that he'd given her a treasured gift from his older sister.

"Stay safe, Alyssa," Benjen took a step back from her, keeping his arm around her, he moved her back towards her escort, Ramsay was laughing with Bronn and Tyrion, which was very... odd. "Tell Sansa, Arya, and Rickon I send my love."

"I will," Alyssa smiled at her uncle.

"I'm sending Sam and Gilly with you, Sam is going to go to train to become a Maester for the Watch," Jon grabbed Alyssa and hugged her. "Gilly is a good help, and she'll have Little Sam with her. You can have her do almost anything around Winterfell."

"Jon, I'll agree to it, you don't have to try to talk me into it," Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Good, I think once you'll get to know Sam and Gilly, you'll like them," Jon smiled at her. "And tell _our_ brother and sisters that I also send my love."

"Hopefully I'll see you again, Lord Commander," Alyssa returned her brother's smile.

"We'll see each other again, I promise you that, Queen of the North," Jon shook his head, his smile widened. "Winter is coming."

"Winter is coming," both Alyssa and Benjen said at once.

"Fuck, winter is **here**," Tyrion shivered.

"This isn't even close to Winter, dwarf, and you know it," Alyssa noticed that her uncle didn't really care for the Hand of the Queen.

Alyssa gave her brother and her uncle both one more hug before she turned and walked away, _wishing_ that Jon hadn't insisted on her returning home. She'd stay for at least another day if he'd allow it, but he wanted to get to business with the recruits that were going to replace the men who had died for treason the day before.

"I **can't** get last night out of my head, _my_ wolf," Ramsay purred into her ear as they headed out of the gates of Castle Black.

Alyssa looked up at her husband, trying her hardest not to blush. Truth be told, she couldn't get it out of her mind either. She was physically exhausted from being up most of the night with Ramsay, even **if** she had wanted to get some sleep, it seemed as though he wouldn't have stopped once he started. She avoided most gazes, though it was clear not everyone had heard her...

"Ramsay..." Alyssa tried to get him to drop the subject by giving him a look as they walked together, towards the Free Folk that were going to Winterfell... a handful of women and children, along with two hundred men.

"We'll _have_ to do that again soon... possibly tonight?" Ramsay gave her a smirk.

Her face turned bright red, "Can't I have a night to... rest? Don't **you** need to rest?"

His smirk grew and his blue eyes darkened a bit, "I could go again right now."

Alyssa must have been a whole new shade of red, "I-"

"You can rest... so _tomorrow_?" Ramsay's hand grabbed ahold of hers.

"Is that the only thing that's on your mind right now?" Alyssa asked her husband, trying to keep from looking away from him in embarrasement on the subject.

"Would you rather me beat the shit out of _Lord_ **Talaris**?" Ramsay said the last two words with such loathing, it made Alyssa a little edgy. "Because I'd be **more** than happy to."

"I..." Alyssa looked down. After what happened last night... and that morning... she felt guilty for Cailen kissing her.

"I'll stick to trying to get into your bed again sooner, rather than later," Ramsay's grip tightened a little on her hand. "Though, I might not be able to _control_ my temper around him that long."

Alyssa believed him. She had to admit that she was impressed with how much he'd controled himself, because last night... she closed her eyes at the thought, he didn't have any self-control, she was sure that he knew every curve of her body with just his hands now.

"You look like your pretty brother after he gave his virtue to Ygritte, all red and blushing," Tormund laughed out when they walked up to the Free Folk. "Though... I _had_ thought that I heard a woman's moans, I just... wasn't sure where it was coming from."

Alyssa let out a breath, now it was coming from Tormund as well as Ramsay... the only people missing were-

"That was **you**, Your Grace?" Oberyn smiled brightly. "That sounded... spectacular!"

She _just_ had to think about them, didn't she? Tyrion let out a laugh, while Bronn smirked at Alyssa, "You sounded better than any whore I've been with."

Alyssa gawked at Bronn, hardly able to believe the words that had came out of his mouth. Most of her blood must have been in her face, if this was how it was going to be all the way to Winterfell, then she wasn't going talking very much. Her eyes found Cailen, who wasn't staring at her, he was looking forward with a weird look she hadn't seen before on him. As though sensing where her eyes had gone, Ramsay's grip on her hand tightened, making her attention go back to her husband, who **was** staring at her. She watched his eyes go to Cailen, anger filled his blue eyes, and then a cocky smile spread across his face.

"I'm guessing you heard the commotion last night, _Lord_ Talaris," Ramsay pulled Alyssa a bit closer to him.

"It was kind of hard not to," Cailen's voice was strained, only making Ramsay's smile grow.

"Do you realize who was making all that noise?" Ramsay had a slight skip in his step as he asked the question.

Cailen didn't respond, the tension in the air was growing rapidly. Alyssa saw Bronn and Tyrion staring back at Ramsay, as though the two of them were waiting for something to happen between the two men. _They didn't_! Bronn saw Alyssa looking at them, and gave her a smile before turning to her Hand, "I think we may have been caught."

Tyrion's eyes studied Alyssa for a moment and he shook his head, "No, not yet."

They _did_. **Shit**. Alyssa looked around for something to distract her from the growing tension. If it wasn't for her being sore and tired, she would have done something. She didn't know what, but the thought helped _her_ at least.

"I don't think he realizes that it was you, my _sweet_ wolf," Ramsay was _clearly_ trying to start a fight, Alyssa could see it in the way that his eyes were sparkling. He just didn't want to be the one to officially start it.

She looked up at Wum Wum and smiled. She had found the **perfect** way to distract herself. The thought of how her younger siblings faces were going to look once they saw the giant crossed her mind, instantly making Alyssa laugh. As every time before, Wum Wum laughed as well. At least she _could_ spend the trip back to Winterfell laughing, she just prayed that Tyrion and Bronn didn't try to egg on any more fights.

**Okay, so the Poll for Alyssa is on my page still, and open :) A super thanks for the reviews! I _was_ going to do Alyssa and Ramsay :D but I figured it would take WAY too long to write out them having sex all night haha. And, just so you all don't think that Ramsay is going soft, don't worry, he's PISSED, he just wanted to... take his anger out in a more creative way :D haha. As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will get out :)**


	143. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty-Three

**The Riverland Dragon**

Jealousy. It was an emotion that he didn't know how to handle, it was an extremely rare thing for him to feel jealous, and Ramsay Snow had managed just that. To make him jealous. It was bad enough _hearing_ the sounds the Bastard made Alyssa Stark make, but to get it rubbed into his face... Cailen's jaw clenched as his eyes wandered over to Alyssa, who was sitting right between the giant and her wolf. The Bastard wasn't near Alyssa-for once since the events on the top of the Wall-but she wasn't out of his sight either. The giant didn't seem to really care for any one who was from the southern side of the Wall... only Alyssa.

"Why don't you _just_ get it out of your system? I would have already bashed in some heads," the large, red-headed Wildling laughed loudly. Pulling Cailen's attention over to where Ramsay Snow was. The Bastard was staring at Cailen with a hateful flame in his eyes.

"Please don't encourage him," Alyssa said from the giant's side.

"Please _do_," Lord Tyrion smiled brightly.

"Tyrion!" Alyssa scolded the Hand of the Queen.

"If Ramsay gets it 'out of his system', that would probably be him killing someone," Alyssa's beautiful voice had a frown in it.

Ramsay Snow smirked, not taking his eyes off of Cailen, "I love how well **my** wife knows me."

Cailen forced his eyes back to the fire, the Bastard was _trying_ to get him to start a fight. It had to be because he had found out that Cailen kissed Alyssa. Something that he didn't regret doing, and he was glad that he had before... another wave of jealousy washed over him. This was **not** how he wanted to feel, especially when it came to a woman. Especially Alyssa Stark.

"I could _always_ stop it before they kill each other," the Wildling man, who was going to sit on Alyssa's Small Counsil, laughed.

"You just want something to entertain you, Tormund," the Wildling woman stated.

"Fuck, it'd be the best thing for them," Tormund continued to laugh.

"I'd have to agree," Bronn smiled over at the Queen.

"Will you all stop?" Alyssa asked. "They've already gotten into it at Winterfell."

"Which is the reason they _should_ get all of it out before it happens _again_ at your home," the Hand of the Queen tried to get her to see their side.

Cailen closed his eyes. He knew that Alyssa didn't want him or Ramsay fighting each other, but the thought of having another chance to take on the Bastard was a tempting one. He heard Alyssa clear her throat, "Gilly, can I see Sam? We don't want him getting hurt."

Cailen's head snapped towards Alyssa, the moment the Wildling woman handed the baby to Alyssa and she stepped behind Bronn and the big Wildling, the Bastard let out a gleeful laugh and launched himself at Cailen, jumping over the fire to get to him, and knocking Cailen back onto the ground. It took Cailen a moment to regain his senses, but by then, Ramsay Snow was already on him, the Bastard's fists had connected several times before Cailen could actually get the fucker off of him. For someone who was smaller than one of his sister by laws, the Bastard packed one Hell of a punch.

"Fuck, the little man is agressive," the big Wildling laughed.

As Cailen got to his feet, he caught a piece of ice and slid, **_fuck_****!** Ramsay Snow seemed to have perfect ballance, as though he'd spent most of his life in the frost. Cailen caught his ballance and looked over at Alyssa, her attention was on the Wildling baby, she had no interest in what they were doing. She was _allowing_ it to happen.

The moment he looked back at Ramsay Snow, the Bastard's eyes twitched with anger. Cailen braced himself for a swing of the Bastard's fist, or Ramsay launching himself at Cailen, he wasn't expecting Ramsay Snow to kick a bunch of snow up into Cailen't face, momentarily blinding him. Damn, it was fucking cold.

"Remember, Talaris, he's a dirty fighter!" Bronn called out.

Just as the words left Bronn's mouth, Ramsay's hard fist connected with Cailen's stomach, knocking the air right out of him. Cailen reached out blindly, grabbed the Bastard, and then he slammed Ramsay to the ground. With the free second, Cailen got the snow off of his face, regaining his vision. He frowned, the Bastard wasn't there anymore. _He's a dirty fighter_. Cailen turned around, saw Ramsay Snow's dark grin, and he threw a punch before the Bastard could, his fist got Ramsay in the gut. The Bastard launched himself at Cailen, and knocked him back to the ground. Ramsay Snow went insane then, as though he'd gone crazy with rage, his hits came quickly. Cailen managed to block a blow and knocked the Bastard off of him, shocked how fast the smaller man moved.

He was almost back to his feet when the Bastard jumped onto his back and got his arm around Cailen's neck. He swung around, trying to fling the Bastard off of his back. Even in Cailen's mind this was dirty fighting.

"Ramsay-" Alyssa started.

"_Don't_ make them stop now," Tyrion laughed, cutting the Queen off, and encouraging the fight to continue.

The Bastard's arm tightened around Cailen's neck, cutting his breathingg off completely. Alyssa said something to the Bastard, but Cailen couldn't hear, the only thing he could hear was the frantic beating of his heart.

"If you _ever_ try anything with Alyssa again, I'll slit your throat in your sleep," the Bastard snarled out as he let Cailen drop to the ground.

Cailen grabbed his throat and tried to catch his breath. Alyssa Stark was looking at Ramsay and him now, he could _feel_ her eyes on him. Cailen had been taught to fight with honor... to make it clean, but Ramsay... the Bastard was a fucking _dirty_ fighter. The snow didn't help any, but he'd noticed that Alyssa had _excellant_ ballance in the snow, as if she was born to move on it. She seemed to move with the true grace of a Queen in the snow.

"Shit," Cailen huffed out.

"That was **very** nice of you to let me have some fun, _my_ wolf," the Bastard grabbed Alyssa and looked right at Cailen as he kissed her in front of everyone, as though to rub it in and mark his territory in front of Cailen.

He shook his head and laid back in the snow. Jealousy was filling him again, and it wasn't an emotion that he really cared for.

"A bit of advice, Talaris, don't tell Lord Tyrion or I anything we can use when we're bored," Bronn gave Cailen a small smile as he stood over him, pulling Cailen from his thoughts.

"Asshole," Cailen _knew_ exactly what Bronn was saying. **He'd** been the one who told Ramsay Snow that Cailen had kissed Alyssa. It was clear that Bronn didn't tell the Bastard everything that Cailen had told him... _foolishly_, thinking that telling someone would help get his feelings for the Queen of the North under control. He could only hope that the Seven gave the Bastard the fate he deserved.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! This would have been posted sooner, but my man wanted attention :) I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, keep in mind that Cailen isn't used to the snow. He's NOT a Northerner. LOL. Anyways, I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter, and as always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be out :D**


	144. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty-Four

**The Queen of Roses**

She had thought that they were going to High Garden, but the road they were on was all wrong. She hadn't noticed until then... she frowned as she leaned back in the carriage and looked at her sweet brother, who seemed to notice the same thing. Their grandmother was reading a scroll, a smile was on her face, a twinkle was in those cunning eyes.

"Why are you smiling like that, Grandmother?" Margaery asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I've been given a reason to end our alliance with the Lannisters. Your husband is dead, and _Queen_ Cersei is demanding that both Loras and you return to the capital for a 'trial' to decide if you're innocent," Olenna replied, her eyes were still on the scroll. "She's offering a Lordship to anyone who can bring her either of her brothers, any of the Starks, or either of you..."

Joffery... he was dead... and Cersei had reclaimed her title as Queen? Did the Gods really not wish for her to be the Queen? She had been married to a man who wouldn't touch her, and then to a man who beat her... both of them were dead. That news still didn't explain why her grandmother looked so pleased.

"Is there anything else?" Loras asked.

"It would seem that Alyssa Stark has killed Roose Bolton and reclaimed Winterfell, she has the entire North backing her," Olenna's smile brightened. "I would very much like to see what this young woman plans."

"You're taking us to the North?" Margaery gawked at her grandmother.

"To Winterfell," Olenna nodded. "I've never been there myself, but I've heard that it's lovely."

Margaery looked over at Loras, who looked as confused as she felt. Loras shifted as he frowned at Olenna, "Grandmother, _why_ are you taking us where we're considered the _enemy_?"

"Oh? You think I haven't thought of that already?" the Queen of Thorns gave her grandchildren a sly smile. "I've sent word ahead the moment I saw you that I wished an audience with the 'Queen of the North', and I've also sent a rider ahead to make sure that the news gets to Winterfell."

"You're up to something," Margaery stated, knowing her grandmother.

"I'm thinking of the _future_ of our House, of High Garden. I'm sure that Alyssa Stark would be easier to deal with than Cersei Lannister," Olenna Tyrell smiled.

"She married a Bastard," Margaery scoffed, remembering that Cersei had been ferious when news reached King's Landing that Alyssa Stark was alive and married to Roose Bolton's newly legitimized Bastard.

"If the rumors are true... and I _believe_ they are, then you married a Bastard as well, my dear," Olenna leaned forward and grabbed Margaery's hands. "The two of you are the **future** of House Tyrell, and I won't let those lions get their claws into either of you. I respected Eddard Stark, as I did his father before him. If I'm right about the Wolf Queen, then I'm certian things can work to our advantage."

Margaery frowned, that meant that she wasn't going to be the Queen. Tommen was still available, yet Olenna believed that Cersei wanted Margaery and Loras dead for something they'd been gone for... she hoped that her grandmother had a good plan.

**Just so all of you know, yes, I planned this the moment that Tywin sent Margaery away from Joffery. Lady Olenna, I could easily see her shifting her alliance when it came to her grandchildren. :D At least you all know to expect a meeting between Alyssa and Lady Olenna, I didn't want it to come as a shock. :D I would love Feedback on this chapter, though it's mainly to hold you all over until I get off work today and post the next one. **


	145. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty-Five

**The Commander**

He was growing impatient, news of visitors heading for Winterfell had came-along with one rider from the Tyrells-and Alyssa was still not back. The Hand of the Queen, Tyrion Lannister, had sent a raven just before they left the Wall, saying that they were on their way back. Nothing else. Not how fast they were going to travel, and it had him worried for his best friend. Beskha left days ago, saying that the cold was getting to her bones, but she'd be back with a lot more to help Asher and the North, saying that she liked everything there, just not the "fucking cold". Instead of waiting around, like everyone else, Asher decided that he was just going to head out and go look for Alyssa himself.

Just as he got his horse saddled, Arya and Gendry came up to him, with their own horses ready to go. Asher frowned at the younger version of his best friend, "Where do you two think you're going?"

"With you," Arya Stark replied bluntly. "Brienne's getting her horse ready. You do realize that we'll be traveling a while. Alyssa didn't take a horse."

"The faster we get to her, the faster she can get here. Gods know where the Tyrells are, and Sansa will be fine with the Blackfish to watch over her," Asher was trying to keep his patience with the younger woman.

"And _Jaime_," Gendry pointed out. "Arya wants to see her sister, and I'm tired of arguing with her about it, so we're going with you, no matter what you say."

"Fuck," Asher huffed out.

"Do you think that Jon killed Ramsay?" Arya beamed.

"We can only hope," Asher smirked a bit at Alyssa's youngest sister.

"Are we going, or what?" Brienne of Tarth asked as she came out of the stables with a horse.

Asher closed his eyes and tried not to get angry at the fact that he had people who could slow him down. Alyssa had to be prepared for anything when it came to southerners... especially those who were allied with the Lannisters. Asher was worried that the Tyrells might be setting a trap, but Sansa Stark didn't seem to think that at all. Still, that didn't change Asher's feelings. If he was wrong, then he was wrong, but if he was right... he wanted his best friend to be prepared for the worst. If any of them slowed him down to tell his friend... Brienne would be babysitting Alyssa's family while Asher continued his way.

**I'm betting some of you forgot about Asher Forrester :D Since I've mainly stuck to the Wall since Alyssa left Winterfell. So I thought that having a mix of Arya, Gendry, and Brienne in this chapter would be nice. We haven't seen any of them in a lot of chapters :D So, I would absolutely love feedback on this, I thought the other one would be the chapter to hold you all over, so let's say it's the two I posted this morning :D I know they're kind of short, but the plots of them are big, and all of you are probably EXCITED that Arya's going with Asher to meet with Alyssa. Haha, and no, they have no idea that Alyssa has some Free Folk with her.**


	146. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty-Six

**The Winter Wolf**

She was laughing so hard that both Little Sam _and_ Wum Wum laughed along with her. The fact that she had a baby laughing along with Wum Wum and her made it all the more hilliarious, and all it took was a look on Little Sam's face that got her going. It had been so cute, the way his face squished up, making him look like an old man. The last time she had laughed this hard was after she'd killed Myranda. The thought of that only made her laugh harder. Though neither knew why she was laughing, Little Sam and Wum Wum seemed to find her laughter contagous. Everyone else around her seemed to be entertained, even the two men who hated each other, not **one** of them knew what Alyssa found so funny, which made the whole thing all the more funny for her.

"How long has she been going on like this now?" Bronn asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'd say... about an hour now," Tyrion was chuckling.

"Care to fill us in on what's so funny, Queen of Wolves?" Tormund asked Alyssa, using a title both Karsi and him gave her that they found more..."fitting".

Alyssa held her side, she couldn't stop laughing, the fact that Little Sam kept going made it extremely hard for her to stop. Wum Wum was no help either, he seemed to think it was just hillarious that Alyssa couldn't stop, or he was just laughing along with her... even if it had been for so long. She had to hold onto Wum Wum's fur pants to stablize herself, causing her to get strange looks from many of the Free Folk around her, the only two that seemed impressed were Karsi and Tormund. What did she do? She didn't understand, and then she realized that she was touching the giant. Wum Wum didn't seem bothered the slightest bit.

"You owe me a drink, Tormund, I _told_ you that Wum Wum made her his pet," Karsi put her youngest daughter's hood up as they walked.

"Or he _just_ really likes the Queen of Wolves," Tormund laughed.

"You're trying to get out of getting me that drink. What, did you run out of your booze?" Karsi raised an eyebrow at Tormund.

"Fuck off, I just... don't share," Tormund shook his head and handed Karsi a flask. "Careful, it burns going down."

When Alyssa saw Tyrion's head whip around to look at the two Free Folk, a spark of interest and curiousity was in his eyes, it only made her laugh harder. Besides trying to get Ramsay to stop gloating over the fact he'd beaten Cailen... again, it was a great way for her to keep her mind off of all the hatred she had felt at the Wall. It was something she knew she had to get used to, Northerners... they loved her for the most part, the Free Folk adored her just because she gave them vengeance and promised to let them settle in the North, even once the Long Night was to pass, but she couldn't control who liked her and who hated her. She was sure there were more than she'd ever know who hated her, and that was something she was going to have to go back to not letting it bother her. Just seeing it in all those eyes at once... Alyssa avoided those thoughts from getting to her, and focused on the fact that Tyrion now looked as though he longed for something.

"Could I give it a try?" her brother by law asked Tormund, who was a giant compared to Tyrion.

"The tiny man wants to try my stash?" Tormund laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world. "It'll knock you on your ass."

Karsi caughed as the words left Tormund's mouth and cringed as she handed the leather flask back to Tormund, "Fucking nasty shit."

"If **she** can handle it, so can I," Tyrion stated.

"It hasn't hit her yet, Tiny Man," Tormund told Tyrion, but still handed him the flask.

"Technically, I believe the term is 'dwarf'," Tyrion smiled as he took a large gulp and handed it back to Tormund. "Not bad."

"So that's what you are! We have 'giants' north of the Wall," Tormund looked up at Wum Wum, who was _still_ laughing with Alyssa, then he turned back to Tyrion. "I think I'll stick to the tiny man. It fits you better. And... you didn't mind the taste?"

"It's a little strange, but not bad," Tyrion shrugged.

"Wait until it hits you," Tormund laughed. "It really doesn't take that long."

"How long does that take?" Karsi asked, glancing at Alyssa.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa laughed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It takes about five minutes," Tormund grabbed Karsi's hood as she stumbled. "I can't wait for it to hit the tiny man."

Alyssa, still laughing, looked at Bronn, who was laughing now. Either it was contagous, or... Tyrion fell down and landed in the snow, and he was having difficulty getting back up. Tormund grabbed Tyrion and had both his hands full with a drunken Wildling and a drunken dwarf.

"Just one drink can do that?" Alyssa breathed.

"I'm a big man, I can handle more than either of these two could," Tormund chuckled. "Would you care for some?"

She shook her head, sobering from her laughter, "No... thank you."

"That's going to be fun to climb," Bronn huffed out as he looked up the hill they were gradually making their way up.

"It _can _be," Alyssa grinned.

She ran through the snow to get to the top of the hill, followed closely by Ramsay, who seemed to be "racing" her. She wasn't the fastest growing up, and by Northern standards, she didn't play very fair when it came to running against others, her brothers forced her not to. **Especially** in the snow. She whirled herself around and smiled at her husband before she shoved him to the ground and watched him slide back down the hill. She laughed when she saw the look of shock on Ramsay's face... and everyone else's, and she continued her way up the hill. The only way she'd been able to win races against Robb or Jon had been to trip them or shove them down... and the funny thing was, it had been Robb to point out that she could do that.

She slid to a stop as she reached the top and sobered immediately. Four figures on horseback were riding towards her. She squinted her eyes and tried to figure out who they were. Alyssa moved forward a bit as her eyes adjusted, her heart skipped a beat, and she began to run again, moved by a new high. She managed to run maybe six feet before she was tackled to the cold snow by Ramsay.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I LOVE how into this so many people are :D Yes, this will continue at this last paragraph in the next POV. :) I figured I save you all the suspense lol. As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be out!**


	147. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty-Seven

**The Wild Wolf**

They were maybe a day and a half away from Winterfell, trying to stick to the King's Road to the Wall, which was difficult with all of the fucking snow. Her father had told her she was born during the long summer, she'd seen the summer snows, but that had been a... _warmer_ cold, the start of winter... she shivered and looked forward. What the fuck? She frowned and realized that a form had stopped as they came to the top of the hill they were going to be going down. It took only a second for her to realize that it was a Wildling. Asher Forrester seemed to realize this as well, Arya pulled out Needle, ready to defend herself, especially as the Wildling started to run towards them. It didn't get far, five...maybe six feet before Ramsay _fucking_ Bolton came over the top of the hill and tackled the Wildling to the ground. Laughter came out of the Wildling... Arya shook her head. That wasn't a Wildling... she put Needle back, Asher Forrester realized who it was as well, and was off of his horse running towards Ramsay and Alyssa. _The Bastard's going to get it_. Arya continued on her way with the slightly roudy horse and her frown deepened. Why was Alyssa dressed like a Wildling? Why the _fuck_ was she laughing after the Bastard of Bolton had tackled her to the ground? It made no sense. Asher Forrester slid to a stop and just froze as the two stood. The closer that Arya, Gendry, and Brienne got to them, the more the horse seemed to become... excited?

Ramsay Bolton smiled at Arya, "You brought Blood! I'm surprised you can ride him."

"Blood?" Arya looked down at the horse, who seemed to be as loyal as a dog... _fucking _Boltons.

"Nice name, right?" Ramsay's smile brightened. "You seem to be okay, you can continue to ride him."

"Fitting name, for it's master," Bronn winked as he got to where they were.

"Arya, I want you to meet Wum Wum," Alyssa smiled brightly, pulling Arya down from "Blood". The Bastard of Bolton pet the horse, making Arya realize where it had gotten it's temperment.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Arya frowned. She nearly fell over her feet when she saw a huge Wildling the size of the Mountain carrying two drunken forms, one.. a woman, the other... made Arya smirk. The Imp. "Who the fuck is Wum Wum?"

"I think I might like the little wolf," the huge Wildling chuckled.

"Stop gawking at Tormund and come here, I'll give you a reason to gawk," Alyssa pulled Arya along until they reached the drop of the mountian. Arya's jaw dropped open. She **had** to be dreaming. That was it. None of this was real! There was no way that Alyssa was returning from the Wall with a _fucking_ giant. "**That's** Wum Wum."

"You're joking, right? Giants are _real_?" Arya smiled suddenly. "That's **fucking** unbelievable!" Her eyes wandered around, she was returning with Wildlings. "What's going on with all these..."

"Free Folk," Alyssa smiled.

"It would seem the Queen of the North and the Trident is now the Queen of the Free Folk," Bronn chuckled from Arya's side.

Confusion filled Arya as she looked at the Wildlings around her, "How does Jon feel about this?"

"He's the one who let them onto this side of the Wall," Alyssa laughed. Her laugh echoed, causing the giant to make a strange sound.

Arya shook her head, "What? He..." She narrowed her eyes at her sister, "_How _did you become the 'Queen of the Free Folk'?"

"Stannis changed his mind on the way to the Wall. Instead of going under Jon's command, he chose death..." Alyssa replied.

"My Queen, may I ask, how he died?" Brienne of Tarth came up.

"The Free Folk wanted him. For trying to burn the King Beyond the Wall-Jon put an arrow through his heart to spar him from the pain, but Stannis... the Free Folk... they kind of pulled him apart, and _then_ burned him, to make sure he doesn't ever... come back," Alyssa seemed to be holding a lot back, but there was a... new kind of gleam in her eyes, as though they'd missed something big. "Winter _is_ coming, Arya, and with it, the Long Night."

Several Wildlings shivered as they moved past them. Good Gods, was Alyssa playing with her, or was she being serious? "Like Old Nan's stories?"

"Jon, and every one of the Free Folk you see here _saw_ them, Jon and many of them faught against the White Walkers," Alyssa said as the giant, Prince Oberyn, Lord Cailen... who looked like he'd gotten the shit kicked out of him, a Brother of the Night's Watch, a Wildling woman, and Alyssa's escort reached them.

"It's good to see you agian, Arya," Oberyn smiled. "How are my daughters and Ellaria?"

"Ellaria and the four eldest Sand Snakes are at the brothal in Wintertown, and the four younger Sand Snakes are in Winterfell, getting ready for the arrival of the Tyrells," Arya's eyes went back to Alyssa for the last part.

"The Tyrells?" Alyssa frowned. "As in... Queen Margaery?"

"Sansa says you might have to deal with Lady Olenna," Arya waited for more of a reaction.

"How many men do they bring?" Alyssa asked.

"The raven _and_ messanger both said that Lady Olenna, Queen Margaery, and Ser Loras are escorted by twenty men, so they are less likely to draw attention in an unmarked carriage. Once near Winterfell, they'll raise their banner, to let us know they've arrived," Asher pulled Alyssa into his arms, making Arya wonder where the Bastard was. To her amusement, he was just getting to his feet, and he cast a dark glare at Asher. She _missed_ it! Of course Alyssa had to distract her while Asher gave Ramsay Bolton a what-for. "The 'Queen of Thorns' requests a personal audience with **you**, just you."

"Olenna Tyrell is traveling all the way to Winterfell with her grandchildren, just so she can have a personal audience with me?" Alyssa took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I can handle that."

"And... Joffery Baratheon is dead. It turns out that Roose Bolton's head was poisoned," Arya said. She had _tried_ to give her sypathies to Jaime Lannister, but he had just said "he was a monster, even I knew that. Even his mother knew that".

"That would have been me," Oberyn smiled, making Alyssa gawk a bit. "Talk about getting the wrong person. It **was** supposed to be Tywin Lannister."

"Joffery was just as good, so... where did you put the poison?" Arya asked. It was the one thing she'd been _dying_ to know since news of the fucker's death reached Winterfell.

"The eyes and just behind the ears. I'm assuming that Tywin understood my message, one way or another," Oberyn chuckled.

"He probably poked Roose in the eyes..." Arya cringed and then started to laugh. The image was actually quite gross.

"Have you gained weight?" Alyssa skillfully changed the subject.

Arya frowned, "What?"

"You have," Alyssa's eyes widened. She pulled Arya close and whispered, "When did you last bled?"

"Shut up!" Arya pushed Alyssa back.

The moment Alyssa laughed, the giant made the strange sound again... it was just... weird. Still, "Wum Wum" was definitely the neatest thing Arya had ever seen. There was no way Arya was even going to think about the other subject.

**:) Haha, I love my cliffhangers :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A special thanks for the reviews and the request for this to come out faster lol. The poll is still going, no matter how the story turns. I'll let you all know when it's closed :) As always, the more reviews this gets the faster the next chapter comes out. :D**


	148. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty-Eight

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

He held his wife in his arms as he rode Blood, he was completely arroused by her at the moment, even though she was close to sleeping in his arms. The second she played dirty by shoving him down the hill earlier that day, he'd been craving to get her alone, and the moment he caught her and tackled her to the ground, he figured they'd have a little time alone. He just didn't expect Asher Forrester to run up on them, right as his sweet wolf had fully played with him... as though... he shook his head. She made him feel... more around Rickon Stark's age, if that was even possible, and it had been entertaining while it lasted. That was, up until Alyssa had pointed out that her "best friend" was heading towards them really fast and she didn't want there to be another fight.

"If I'd been there..." Asher shook his head.

"You would have still let me out of your sight. I was with Jon," Alyssa stopped her friend, but didn't look up from her possition in Ramsay's arms, as though she was afraid of losing her comfort.

"I _was_ going to say that I wouldn't have let _Lord_ Ramsay out of my sight, and I would have been there to help," Asher glanced over at Ramsay.

"That one even I believe," Ramsay smirked at the Forrester.

"Just because you 'saved' Alyssa, doesn't mean that I like you. You _fucking_ killed my little brother in cold blood, which means, I'll probably hate you until the day I put a sword through your heart," Asher Forrester's light eyes lit up with anger.

Out of all the reasons Ramsay actually liked Asher, the fact that he truly hated Ramsay had to take the top. Cailen Talaris wasn't a Northerner, he didn't know how to fight in the frost or snow, and he had no idea how to fight dirty... Asher Forrester, on the other hand... Ramsay had been **craving** a real fight with the Forrester ever since he realized that they were evenly matched while sparring. Ramsay was smiling brightly at Asher, "Your honesty makes me like you even more."

"Ramsay..." Alyssa's soft voice came from his arms, stirring the desire he was _already_ feeling for her. "Stop fucking with Asher."

Ramsay smirked and pulled his wife closer to him. Asher cleared his throat, "So... Bolton, how does your face feel?"

"Don't worry about me," Ramsay stated. "After fighting Talaris, that was... refreshing."

As though she had gotten his sense of humor, Alyssa let out a soft giggle that Ramsay was sure only he could hear. She moved her head so that she could look back at her little sister. Ramsay wondered what she had said earlier to Arya Stark that made the smaller wolf... pretty much avoid Alyssa. She was riding with Grendry _Baratheon_, close to Oberyn Martell and Cailen Talaris.

"I should go talk to her," Alyssa sighed.

Asher Forrester started to laugh, "I'd wait if I were you. When you were that age, I don't think that anyone would try to talk to you if you got asked what you asked your sister."

"You were told?" Alyssa frowned.

"Arya likes me," Asher gave Alyssa a grin that made Ramsay want to punch him. It was a grin he'd seen the Forrester give plenty of whores outside of Ironrath. "Just before we got on our horses, Arya told me... honestly, I think you're wrong, but I'm a man."

Confusion rushed over Ramsay, he had no idea what they were talking about. Apperhently it had something to do with Arya... and womanly things. Ramsay made a face, hoping that he wouldn't have to hear it. Alyssa let out a breath, "Explain how my sister gained weight while I was gone."

"She's been bored?" Asher offered.

"I feel like I've missed something," Ramsay sighed.

"You're not the only one," the Imp looked up from the back of Asher's horse, he was laid across it like a deer or something that had been hunted. Whatever the man who called Ramsay "Little Man" had given to the Imp, it had to be extremely strong, because it'd been _hours_ since Tyrion Lannister had taken a drink off of the flask, and it seemed that he was still intoxicated. "I do hope this wears off before I see Sansa. I don't think she's seen me like this since our wedding night... how is my wife?"

"She's doing good. She's taken charge of Winterfell and has been getting ready for the Tyrells to arrive," Asher replied.

"This turned into a discussion I should be... a bit more sober for," the Imp chuckled before relaxing on the back of Asher's horse again.

Laughter came from where Alyssa's youngest sister was, Asher Forrester glanced back, and then looked up a little... looking up at the giant. Alyssa cleared her throat, drawing the Forrester's attention back to her, "Don't stare at Wum Wum, Asher. He doesn't like it."

"How would you know?" Asher Forrester frowned.

"He looks like he wants to squish you like a bug," Alyssa replied.

Ramsay laughed a bit, he had a feeling that the giant didn't care for him much either, but Alyssa... she seemed to have a bond with the creature that even surprised the Wildlings, especially when she had touched the giant's leg to keep her ballance... he knew that if she thought the giant looked like he wanted to squish the Forrester, it was probably true.

"But how do you know he doesn't like me staring at him?" the Forrester raised an eyebrow at Alyssa.

"Because I was **told** that giants _hate_ attention from others. They're shy, they don't like to be stared at, and it usually makes them angry," Alyssa's eyes went up to the giant. "I don't think any of us want to see Wum Wum angry until the right time."

Ramsay slowly slid his hand under Alyssa's furs as she spoke, she stopped as soon as she finished her sentence and gave Ramsay a look, as though he was doing something wrong. He hadn't touched her since they left the Wall, and it was bothering him more than when he'd gone even longer... one night wasn't enough for Ramsay, and once he got her alone... he shivered a bit and pulled her closer to him. Blood seemed to sense the sexual tension and became a little roudy, but nothing Ramsay couldn't handle. He took a deep breath and kept his hands on the soft, bare flesh of his wife.

"Don't think about leaving our bed for the first night we're back in Winterfell," Ramsay whispered into her ear, not caring if Asher or anyone else could hear him. By the way her ears turned red, he could tell that she got the meaning behind his words, and he smiled brightly. No one would be able to walk in on them there, even if they tried.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! :D Sorry I didn't have more interractions with other characters in this chapter, but... I did manage to put a little bit of Tyrion in it :D As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be out :D**


	149. Chapter One Hundred-Fourty-Nine

**The Red Wolf**

There was no knowing how to react to the party that had arrived to Winterfell. Alyssa was dressed... well, like Jess dressed, and she seemed to be friendly with Ramsay Bolton, there were "Free Folk" everywhere around Winterfell within an hour of Alyssa ridding through the gates, and to top it all off... Sansa had fainted the moment she saw... something that shouldn't have existed. Something that had just been in stories, only to find the giant still there when she got back up. Shireen Baratheon and Rickon... they both were excited to see the giant, Osha, she seemed to know several of the "Free Folk" who had arrived with Alyssa, and Arya didn't seem to be happy one bit, she rushed right into the castle, demanding to see the Maester.

Then came the news that Alyssa had been holding onto. Her older sister had been attacked by members of the Night's Watch at the Wall, only to be saved by Ramsay Bolton... Benjen Stark... their Uncle Benjen, had arrived back at the Wall, alive, which had to be the best news out of all of it... Stannis Baratheon had changed his mind about what fate he wanted, killed several of the men who had offered to go to the Wall, and had been turned over to the Wildlings-Shireen Baratheon's reaction was shocking, she didn't even look as though it bothered her that her father was dead. Sansa had comforted the young girl over the fact that she'd almost been sacrificed to her father's god, it seemed as though Shireen had expected something like that to happen to her father. Though, with the "Free Folk" getting their hands on Stannis, they had made Alyssa "Queen of the Free Folk", which was kind of hard to believe, and then, Alyssa came out with the news of a place called "Hardhome", about the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead... and how Jon had killed one with his Valyrian-steel sword, then Alyssa made everyone-including the giant-head to the dinning hall. Getting the giant there alone took about an hour to do. The entire time, Sansa was praying that nothing got broken.

Sansa had spent every moment she could trying to get everything ready for Olenna Tyrell's "visit", which had taken her by surprise the moment the raven arrived to Winterfell. Queen Margaery and Ser Loras were on their way as well... did they not know that they were going to be speaking to the enemy of Tywin Lannister? Alyssa was more amused by the fact that they had guests coming that didn't know the area at all, but she immediately sent an escort of ten men out, carrying the Stark banner, to meet with the Tyrells and bring them safely to Winterfell. It was rather kind of her sister, given the fact that the Tyrells alliance was with Tywin Lannister and the south.

"YES!" Arya screamed out, her voice carried through the corridors of Winterfell.

"You _were_ wrong," Asher grinned at Alyssa, confusing Sansa. "I'm guessing it could be water-weight."

"Wrong about what?" Sansa frowned.

"I thought... that Arya was with child," Alyssa forced a smile.

Sansa choked on a caugh as she stared at her older sister. Alyssa had _really_ believed that... she couldn't even imagine Arya having children... yet, her younger sister **did** have an active... night life with Gendry. Still, she never even thought about that, not until the words came out of Alyssa's mouth. If Arya didn't want any wolf-pups anytime soon, Sansa knew that her younger sister and brother by law were going to have to... mellow out.

"What put that in your mind?" Sansa asked.

Alyssa shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

Sansa frowned, the one thing she'd been _doing_ since Alyssa took off to the Wall was worry. Yes, she had her great-uncle, Brynden Tully there to help her out with a lot of things, and Mira Forrester knew what to expect from the Tyrells a whole lot more than Sansa ever could, but that didn't change the fact that they had no idea what the Roses wanted. She watched her sister lean agianst the giant, "Wum Wum", which Alyssa earned a strange look from Asher Forrester.

"I thought he was shy," Asher frowned.

"He likes _me_," Alyssa smirked.

"Of course he does," Sansa watched her sister's best friend avoid eye-contact with the giant.

"Would you care to explain..." her eyes went to Ramsay Bolton, who remained close to Alyssa, while Tyrion spoke to Brynden and Cailen at the other side of the room, "what's going on here?"

"Ramsay's my husband, and I've started acting like it," Alyssa shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't even like him!" Sansa stated before she could keep her mouth shut, earning a glare from the Bastard of Bolton. "Even though you and Asher aren't in love, I'd prefer to see you with him."

"Our love is deeper than being in love," Asher chuckled. "We have the love of friendship, which gets rid of those other pesky feelings. Which is why I would marry Alyssa in a heartbeat."

Sansa smiled a bit as Ramsay's eyes shot to Asher in a flash, as though to see if Asher was actually serious about it. Alyssa looked extremely uneasy, and Asher just kept a grin on his face as he silently dared Ramsay to do something. Sansa frowned, she didn't like the idea of Alyssa even accepting the fact that Ramsay was her husband... let alone act... her eyes widened, she _immediately_ wished that she wouldn't have thought about it. Sansa didn't want to think about the two of them... she cringed. GROSS!

"You want to marry _my_ wife?" Ramsay Bolton's voice was ice cold.

"Only to keep her **happy** and **safe**," Asher Forrester replied in the same cold tone, but with a slight mock mixed in with the remark.

"You have no desire to fuck her?" Ramsay's blue eyes narrowed at Asher.

"Ramsay!" Alyssa moved away from the giant.

Sansa glanced over at Brynden, who's Tully blue eyes went straight over to Ramsay at the use of the word "fuck" so loudly. There was no way he'd bode well with Olenna Tyrell, the woman would chew up Ramsay alive, and that was from everything she'd heard from Mira Forrester about the Queen of Thorns. She was pulled away from her thoughts when Alyssa put her hand on Ramsay's shoulder. "Not right now."

"I want to hear this," Ramsay shook his head, his eyes were still on Asher. "Do you want to fuck my wife?"

"I've _already_ gone through this with **my** best friend," Asher's light green eyes flashed dangerously, even Sansa could see the impatience growing there. "She's **not** my type."

"Asher likes girls who can... get him exhiled," Alyssa gave her friend a light smile.

"Don't forget the whores," Asher winked at Alyssa, making her laugh. "I love the whores."

As Ramsay's anger vanished, a noise came from "Wum Wum", making Sansa jump back, and Alyssa laugh even harder, "He knows you're my sister, Sansa. You don't have to worry about him."

Sansa backed up several steps and then felt a small hand on her lower back. She looked down and saw Tyrion standing beside her. She had to admit that she was glad he was back, he could worry about Olenna Tyrell... or actually, it was **Alyssa** who had to worry, she was the one who Lady Olenna wanted to see.

"So... that was an eventful trip," Tyrion gave Sansa a smile. "I'm not considered a dwarf to the Free Folk. Did you know that? I'm just a tiny man."

Sansa smiled, she **had** missed his company and his witty personality... Her eyes went back to Alyssa and she frowned, "Take your hood off, I want to see your hair."

She watched her sister roll her gray eyes as she pulled back her fur hood, her hair was messy, but it was clear she'd been taking care of it. Alyssa spoke in a sarcastic tone, "See? I brushed it. It's just been under this hood."

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Alyssa," Sansa's eyes went to the giant, who was looking around the dinning hall in amusement while he sat there, the room seemed to be built to have a giant there. It was something she'd never noticed before.

"Now, I should probably get myself presentable for the Queen of Thorns," Alyssa gave Sansa a confident smile. Sansa looked at Tyrion, he _must_ have told her some things that he knew about Lady Olenna... or she even heard them from Mira Forrester before they left Winterfell... there was no knowing, but Alyssa was right. If she greeted Olenna Tyrell dressed like a Wildling... Sansa frowned, it was hard to know how that woman would react... to the North under the rule of Alyssa Stark.

**Thank you all for the reviews! It was a wonderful thing to come home to! :P Sorry that I tricked most of you, I just wanted Arya to have that "YES" moment :D I posted this the moment I saw how many I got :D I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :) As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will come out! **


	150. Chapter One Hundred-Fifty

**The Winter Wolf**

**Friendly warning: this chapter contains sexual content, if you'd prefer not to read it, go down to the 0-0-0 okay!**

The moment that she got into her bed chambers, she heard the door close and lock behind her. She turned around and immediately, Ramsay's lips were on hers in a hard, demanding, possessive kiss. Alyssa was taken by surprise automatically, she had thought that she'd have a moment to relax before Ramsay... he held her in his arms tightly as he tasted her, moving her across the chambers to her bed, up until she fell back onto the furs. He smiled at her brightly and began to remove her furs until she was down to nothing, making her want to crawl into the furs below her. Ramsay grabbed her and pulled her towards him as his lips came back down to hers in a more lustful kiss. His hands caressed her, he touched every sensitive part of Alyssa's body, she went to brush her fingers through his dark hair, when he grabbed both of her wrists and forced them above her head.

"I made you a **promise** I intend to keep," Ramsay's voice was husky as his lips moved to her neck.

Alyssa's heart skipped a beat, "Don't."

"Alyssa, by now, you should _know_ that I **love** the sound of hearing someone beg, and I've been _dying_ to hear you beg," Ramsay breathed out as one of his hands moved between her legs, he nipped at the curve of her neck with his teeth. "All you have to do is beg me, and I'll be inside you." She gasped and tried to pull her wrists free from his hold, only making him tighten his grip, his mouth trailed across her neck as his free hand teasingly caressed the sensitive, moistening folds between her legs. She didn't want to beg. She was a Stark of Winterfell, she **didn't** beg. She tried to wiggle closer to his fingers, making him stop altogether, he looked at her and shook his head, "None of that. That's against the rules. This is meant to be torture for you, my _sweet_ wolf."

Alyssa gawked at her husband. _He's serious!_ Did he really have rules for this? He didn't explain them to **her**... why would he want to torture her? Her eyes widened as his fingers began to lightly tease her again, his eyes watched her closely, sparkling as though he was enjoying himself. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore all the jolting sensations that **urged** her to give in.

"Ramsay," she gasped.

"If you're _not_ going to beg, then don't even try to say anything else," Ramsay told her, his voice was demanding. "I'm **not** going to stop."

Alyssa bit down on her lip and held her breath. Ramsay Bolton seemed to know exactly where to touch her to make her body start to tremble, aching to respond. If she didn't get to respond to his touch soon, her mind was going to snap. She could hear him chuckle, as though he knew she was close. Her heart slammed in her chest as she let out her breath, "Please."

"What was that? I don't think I heard you," Ramsay said, making Alyssa's eyes snap open. He was giving her a strange smile, it was extremely cocky. "Did you just say 'please'?" Alyssa nodded frantically and he shook his head, his smile grew, "You have to **say** it loud enough for me to be sure you're really begging me."

"I'm begging you Ramsay," Alyssa gasped out, she could only imagine what he saw in her eyes. "Please!"

His mouth crushed against hers as he removed his clothing quickly, freeing her wrist. Within moments, he quickly entered her, and pulled her hips upward as he let his own lust take control. He got an angle that made her scream from a mixture of pain and pleasure against his lips as he slammed into her, he let out a loud growl and continued to move against her as she gripped his arms, digging her fingers into his arms. If he was going to be this rough, she knew she wouldn't be able to go as long as he claimed he wanted to. His lips moved to her neck and he bit the sensitive flesh of her neck, making her moan out.

"Next time I'm not going easy on you with the begging," Ramsay whispered into her ear as he thrusted inside of her, hitting her nerves just right.

She couldn't say anything, she was too lost in the sensations that she was feeling. She could handle Ramsay's roughness, she could handle his bites, the way he gripped her hips, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Numbing jolts of pleasure coursed through her as every muscle in her body spasmed, she let out half-breaths, unable to breathe, "Ram-say..."

**0-0-0**

Her eyes opened, she had no idea how long she'd been out for... she wasn't in her bed any longer, but her parents' bed... in her mother and father's bed chambers. At the foot of the bed sat the boy from her dream... the one who looked like a little Jon with blue eyes. He had to be six, maybe seven years old given his height. He gave her a very Stark-like grin and held out his hand. Automatically, Alyssa climbed out of the bed and she grabbed ahold of the child's hand.

"Who are you?" Alyssa asked the boy as he pulled her along after him through Winterfell.

"You know the answer to that already," he replied, his voice sounded like a mixture between her older brothers as children. His blue eyes weren't even close to being Tully eyes... they were... the blue eyes of a Bolton. Was it possible she was seeing her own child?

Her thoughts made it so she was stunned into silence as he pulled her along after him. She followed him out into the courtyard, and out to the grove where the weirwood tree was. Her stomach turned, she remembered the last dream she'd had with the boy...

"Why bring me to the weirwood?" Alyssa frowned as she looked over, the boy was gone. She was alone... another weirwood. _Please no dragons_.

She moved towards the tree cautiously, a direwolf appeared suddenly, closely followed by a tall figure with dark, shaggy hair, and... her heart skipped a beat. She knew she was dreaming, but it didn't stop the feelings that overwhelmed her. Tears entered her eyes as the young _man_ spoke to her in a much deeper voice, "Aly, I thought I saw you through the weirwood."

"Bran?" Alyssa gasped out.

"Who would have thought you have the green-sight too," Bran smiled at her. She had to get onto her toes to give her _little_ brother a hug. "I **have** to tell you something." He pulled away from her and let out a breath, "Whatever you're offered, whatever you're told, whatever you do, **don't** trust the Bird. The Bird will destroy everything."

"What bird?" Alyssa frowned. "And how are you walking? Can you walk again?"

Bran shook his head, "I'll never walk again, Aly. Just _listen_ to me. The **Bird** will destroy everything. Don't trust it. It was the only sign I was given. I don't know _who_ the Bird is, but they'll lead you to your doom."

"Bran..." Alyssa started.

"Don't worry, I'll be home before the Long Night comes," Bran said to her before he vanished.

"Bran!" Alyssa called out into the snow.

**:) There you guys go! And a little appearance by Brandon Stark himself :D Damn, I got all teary-eyed when I wrote her seeing him out :') A very special thanks for the reviews, and I thought I'd give comfermation on the little boy :D. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, the more reviews I get for this, the faster the next chapter will be posted :)**


	151. Chapter One Fifty-One

**The Riverland Dragon**

Asher Forrester knocked him to the ground for the twentieth time. It was late, no one would see the Forrester kicking his ass, but still, it was starting to get on Cailen's nerves. It seemed that Alyssa Stark had personally asked her best friend to help Cailen learn how to fight in the snow... against a dirty fighter. Cailen didn't see why she would do something like that, given the fact that she was clearly with Ramsay... physically now. Still, he accepted, not wanting to lose in a fight the next time he was to go up against the Bastard of Bolton.

"Can't even go against a friendly fighter?" the **one** voice he didn't want to hear asked from behind him. As though thinking about the Bastard had summoned him.

"What do you want?" Cailen didn't turn.

"Have either of you seen Alyssa?" Ramsay Snow asked.

"You don't have to worry about her, she's safe here in Winterfell," Asher Forrester stated.

Cailen frowned, it was late, by all rights, the Queen should have been sleeping in her bed... with Ramsay. She may not have been interested in Cailen, but he still didn't want her to get hurt. Her growing fond of her own husband hadn't stopped Cailen's feelings for her, and the _only_ reason he didn't return to his home, was because she **hadn't** sent him away. Brynden Tully had said that it was "just a phase" Alyssa Stark was going through, but Cailen didn't see her taking marriage as a phase. She was more the type to take such a matter seriously, he'd seen it, even in her confusion, he knew he wouldn't have a chance as long as Ramsay Snow was alive.

"She's not in the castle, I'm _certian_ she's not in either of her sisters' rooms, because not even I could knock on either door," Ramsay said, forcing Cailen to look at him. "I've seen this happen once before."

"The Wall," Cailen remembered Alyssa ending up in the courtyard of Castle Black, screaming her head off, and then she'd acted as though she'd been dreaming.

"If either of you find her, let me know," Ramsay rushed off towards the dark tunnels.

Asher shook his head and looked at Cailen, "What are you thinking?"

"If she's out here, she's got to be cold," Cailen replied.

Asher let out a laugh and breathed out, "You go check out the grove, I'll go ask around the 'Free Folk' to see if they've seen her. The weirwood tree is over there."

As Asher Forrester rushed off, Cailen moved towards the direction that the Forrester had pointed. He'd never seen a weirwood tree before, not even when Queen Alyssa went beyond the Wall with Jon Snow. Part-way there, he spotted bare foot-prints in the snow. He frowned as he studied them for a moment. There was no way Alyssa Stark was running around in the snow with nothing on her feet. Dispite what he thought, he followed the prints, into the grove that had a frozen pond under a huge tree.

Cailen felt relief rush over him the moment that he saw Alyssa standing under the tree. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the face on the tree. It was extremely eerie, and Cailen was in awe of the strange thing that most Northerners looked at as the Old Gods. She turned a bit with a frown on her face, as though she was looking for something.

She sounded as though she was close to tears as she called out, "Brandon!"

"Your Grace?" Cailen frowned when he realized that she was just in a gown meant for sleeping, other than that, she was bare-foot in the snow. When she looked at him, she didn't look cold at all, she looked... lost. He rushed forward as fast as possible, making her fully alarmed. He lifted her small form into his arms and cradled her close to him.

Alyssa Stark frowned at him, "I'm not dreaming?"

Cailen felt himself smile a little as he looked at her, "No, Your Grace."

"Bran... I saw him," she looked at the ground and frowned. "He was right **there**." Cailen peaked at the ground, the only prints there were hers. He frowned, she must have been sleep-walking again. When he opened his mouth to speak, Alyssa Stark's gray eyes widened, "I was dreaming again, wasn't I?"

Cailen nodded and looked forward as he walked back towards the castle, "I believe so, Your Grace."

"I'm sorry that I led you on," Alyssa breathed out.

Cailen looked at her in shock, was that what she really believed? That she led him on? She was being honest, at least to herself. He smiled a little then, "You did no such thing, Your Grace. If anything, I led myself on."

"You led yourself on?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at him as he carried her into the courtyard. "How is that possible?"

"It's best that I keep my reasons to myself, my Queen," Cailen replied. "All you need to know, is that I respect you deeply for being honorable."

His words only made confusion enter her eyes. For a moment, she looked as though she was going to say something, but the Bastard's voice called out, "Where was she?"

Alyssa's gray eyes went to Ramsay Snow as she replied, "I... was at the weirwood tree."

Cailen felt utter disappointment as the Bastard took Alyssa out of his arms and carried her quickly back into the castle. It seemed as though he was doomed by his own heart.

**Thank you all for the reviews! Since I haven't done it in a while, I must give a special thanks to those of you who favorited/followed :) Yes, the poll is still going, no matter the events in the story. And as always, the more/faster this gets reviewed, the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


	152. Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Two

**The Queen of Roses**

Olenna Tyrell looked impressed when the Stark men came to join their escort, putting the direwolf banner up for their protection. Margaery had been slightly surprised that the Queen of the North would be so kind. It was a nice way to let them know that she'd been informed and told that Lady Olenna wished to meet with her, which only the Seven knew what the true head of House Tyrell wanted to discuss. Margaery doubted that Alyssa Stark even knew what Olenna Tyrell had planned.

"Why is it so cold?" Margaery shivered.

"It's why the Northerners are so rough," Loras smirked before he shivered as well.

"Who knows, Loras, you might find a Northerner that you fansy," Margaery teased her dear brother.

Loras let out a chuckle, "We'll see..."

"Do try not to insult our hosts," Olenna's eyes were on Loras. "We have no idea how strict they are here, and we don't want to end up destroying what I have planned. There's a chance that Queen Alyssa may look at us as a threat."

"If that's the case, then why would she send an escort to make sure we arrived to Winterfell safely?" Margaery frowned.

"She might just be curious, as I am of her," Olenna stated. "Just... both of you keep to your best behavior until we know who we're dealing with."

"Loras, that means you keep it in your pants until Grandmother says otherwise," Margaery teased her brother. It was a cover for what she was really doing. She was trying to figure out what her grandmother's plans were. Lady Olenna Tyrell was skilled at the Game better than many others in King's Landing alone. Margaery knew that Olenna had to be the best player of the game in the North.

"I heard that Brienne of Tarth is part of Alyssa Stark's Queensguard," Loras stated suddenly, changing the subject.

"Jaime Lannister is as well..." Margaery's voice trailed off. When Joffery had gotten the news that his "uncle", Jaime Lannister, was a Queensguard to Alyssa Stark, and that his uncle, Tyrion Lannister, was the Hand of the Queen of the North, he had gone into a fit of rage and had his own Kingsguards beat Margaery sensless. It wasn't until Tywin Lannister had seen her that she had been able to escape the clutches of her monster of a husband.

"Please, remind me to thank Queen Alyssa when we see her," Olenna smiled.

"For what?" both Margaery and Loras looked at each other.

"For dealing with that monster you were married to," Olenna replied, showing that she could read Margaery like a book. She let out a sigh, "If Alyssa Stark is suspicious of my motives, let's hope that Sansa Stark adores you as much as you do her."

Margaery looked down, once Sansa Stark had been married off to Tyrion Lannister, Margaery had stopped spending time with her, possibly as the only one in King's Landing's Court who Sansa had considered a friend, she had made excuse after excuse **not** to see her. It was very possible that Sansa Stark felt differently now. Margaery could only wait and see.

**I thought it'd be nice to do another Margaery POV :) This chapter and the next technically go together since they kind of take place the morning after the last chapter. I'm sorry that this is short, but I would still love feedback on it. And thank you all for the reviews! I love seeing how you all feel about the chapters I post, but of course, by now you all can probably tell :)**


	153. Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Three

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

He turned and went to grab his wolf. The space in the bed was empty and cold, as the night before. His eyes popped open and he sat up. The onlly difference was, this time, the door was closed. A surge of annoyance went through him, he was growing tired of waking up to his wife missing from their bed already. Ramsay got dressed quickly and went to find Alyssa. She was going to have to give him some kind of warning before she snuck off, or he was going to have to assume that she was doing her vivid, sleep-walking thing that kept happening to her.

He followed the sound of voices that sounded familiar until he reached the end of the corridor. He found Alyssa in the bed chambers there. She was going through the room, as though she was preparing it for someone. He watched her closely, wondering what she was _really_ doing. Her two youngest siblings were helping her, they were both full of some kind of excitement. This only made him wonder what the three siblings were doing, and what the fourth was up to. With how things had been going, he had to assume that she was getting things ready for Alyssa's visitors.

Ramsay forced a smile when Alyssa _finally_ looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"You two are married, and you _don't_ know?" the miniture Alyssa threw her head back and let out a very unique laugh.

"I saw Bran last night," Alyssa forced Rickon Stark to put down a wooden bow that had some kind of design on it. "I know that I was dreaming, but he **told** me he'd be home before the..."

Ramsay knew it was the look he was giving her that made her voice trail off. She should have known better than to read too much into dreams, and now she was putting too much hope into something that wasn't even real. The chances of Brandon Stark _actually_ returning to Winterfell were extremely slim.

"So... a dream is making you assum your brother is coming back?" Ramsay shook his head, trying not to act like an ass. "Will he take your place as 'King of the North'?"

"Bran will be the Head of my Queensguard when he returns. That was his dream when he was Rickon's age... if he _still_ wants that, he'll get it," Alyssa moved the bow out of her little brother's reach.

"And if he wishes for your crown?" Ramsay asked, wondering how attatched to her seat of power she really was.

Alyssa smirked and the two smaller wolves started to snicker, as though he'd said something funny. His wife didn't answer him, she just continued to straighten up the bed chambers. She didn't even sense that Ramsay was bothered by the fact that she was placing too much faith in what she'd seen in her dreams. Had he done that himself, he would probably be completely insane from everything going wrong. Alyssa stopped and stared at Ramsay for a moment.

"Don't worry about that, Ramsay, and go... get ready for the Tyrell's visit," Alyssa said in a _demanding_ tone.

Ramsay smirked a little, it was like she was becoming overly comfortable around him,  
"Would you care to join me?"

Her face turned red as she shook her head, "Not right now."

Ramsay glanced at the two younger Starks, smiled a bit, and he turned around. Perhaps one of them caught onto what he had offered his wife, though it was hard to tell, since he was walking away. Out of the two, his bet would be that Arya Stark would catch his invitation before the youngest Stark.

He got to the bed chambers he shared with Alyssa, and as he readied himself, he was being more sarcastic than anything else, not knowing why Alyssa was wanting him to dress for the southerners, even he knew supported her enemies. Still, he did as his sweet wolf requested, mainly because he knew that it'd heighten the chances of him getting his wife back into his bed. What made him take his wife's request sarcastically, was the fact she'd demanded him to do so, so he acted as though he was getting ready like the day his marriage to Alyssa had started. He bathed, he was clean-shaven, he trimmed his hair a bit, and he got dressed into his best clothes. It didn't take him long to get completely ready.

The second that he was ready, he went back to where he had last seen Alyssa. He wasn't even the slightest bit surprised when he found the bed chambers completely empty, though it looked at shough she had finished getting it ready for her little brother, who was more-than-likely dead.

Ramsay shook his head and wandered around Winterfell, trying to figure out where Alyssa could have ran off to now. She should have left a trial or something. Ramsay chuckled a bit at the thought of Alyssa leaving him a trail to follow through Winterfell, as though he had no idea how to get around the castle.

The only reason he was able to find Alyssa the second time was because the three Dornish bitches stood outside the door to the study. All three of them glared at Ramsay the moment that they saw him, and they **all** moved to block his way to the door.

"Are you going to let me pass?" Ramsay glared at the three bitches.

"There's no-" Bronn's bitch started.

Ramsay shook his head as he shoved his way past Alyssa's three Queensguard bitches. Once he was through the door, Ramsay froze. Alyssa was wearing a new dress that was Stark gray and lined with white fur. The Stark with fire-kissed hair and the Forrester girl were twisting curls into her long hair. She looked... Ramsay moved forward, pulled his wife to her feet, and he slammed his lips against hers in a lustful kiss. Had she looked like this the day they'd been married, he wouldn't have been able to hold back at **all** with her.

"Excuse us, _Lord_ Ramsay," Sansa Stark pulled Ramsay's mind back to reality. "We're kind of busy."

**Sorry this didn't get posted last night or this morning. I went to town and wasn't home until it was late, and I had to go to work :( I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! A special thanks for the reviews, and as always, I would LOVE for this chapter to get some feedback. :D I'm sure you all can guess what's going to happen with the next chapter... or at least part of it.**


	154. Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Four

**The Winter Wolf**

Alyssa shifted her attention to Ramsay, he had cleaned himself fully, he had a sarcastic smirk on his face that slightly alarmed her, and she hoped he kept everything to himself. Horses, Stark men, Tyrell men, and a carriage entered the gate, pulling Alyssa's attention away from her husband. She needed to be completely focused on the Tyrells, she was curious to see what they wanted... or-better yet-what the Queen of Thorns wanted from Alyssa... from the North.

A man opened the carriage door and held out his hand, he immediately pulled his hand back as a stern woman's voice snapped, "Will you stop that? You act as though I can't get myself out of a carriage."

Alyssa felt herself smirk a bit as an old woman-who was way underdressed for even the summer snows-stepped out of the carriage. Alyssa could only assume she was Lady Olenna Tyrell. She was closely followed by a young man-who made Tyrion snicker a bit-and a young woman... Ser Loras Tyrell and Queen Margaery Tyrell. What amused Alyssa the most was the fact that they were all underdressed for the North, and all three acted as though they weren't bothered by the cold one bit.

"Podrick, would you go fetch our guests proper cloaks, so they don't catch their deaths?" Alyssa spoke to Tyrion's squire without looking away from the three Tyrells.

The instant Queen Margaery's eyes went to Sansa, her face lit up with a smile, and Alyssa assumed that her little sister was smiling as well. Ser Loras... his eyes were glued on Prince Oberyn Martell the moment he was out of the carriage, conferming what Tyrion had told her about the Knight of Flowers, and Lady Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns... her eyes were on Alyssa, it seemed that all three roses had naturally warming smiles.

Olenna Tyrell moved towards Alyssa, she didn't seem the least bothered by the snow, and her eyes reflected the smile she gave Alyssa, "You _must_ be Queen Alyssa Stark."

Alyssa smiled as she took Lady Olenna's hands, "And you must be Lady Olenna Tyrell."

"The North... it's a beautiful country. Your grandfather tried to get my husband to come up for a hunt, but he died," Lady Olenna's smile didn't waver as she looked around at Alyssa's colorful household that was gathered in the courtyard, including Tormund, Karsi-her girls, Jess, and Osha... Wum Wum was... kind of waiting on an introduction in the dinning hall, so he didn't scare anyone away. Olenna moved over a bit, and her grand-daughter moved forward, "I'd like to introduce my grand-daughter, Lady-"

"_Queen_ Margaery Tyrell," Alyssa wasn't a fool like those in the South. Margaery had been Joffery's Queen... and by the looks of the woman who was the same age as Alyssa, she was at the start of carrying a child. Joffery "Baratheon's" heir. By all rights, Margaery Tyrell was **still** the Queen of the Iron Throne. Alyssa's correction and next words brought smiles to all the Tyrell's faces, "It's nice to finally meet you, Your Grace."

"You're too kind, Your Grace," Queen Margaery smiled brightly.

"_And_ my grandson, Ser Loras Tyrell," Lady Olenna gave the young man a stern look to get his attention off of Prince Oberyn.

Alyssa had to force herself to hold in her laughter as she gave her a graceful bow, "Your Grace."

"Ser Loras, I've heard... good things. I would like for you all to make yourselves at home," Alyssa turned her attention back to Olenna Tyrell. "Shall we get to the reason you came to Winterfell, my Lady?"

The Queen of Thorns smiled, "My thoughts exactly, Your Grace. And... you might want to consider your words before you tell my grandchildren to make themselves at home."

"I'm well aware of your grandson's habits, and I have no room to judge," Alyssa stated. "If I let anyone of my men feel at home and made you and your own do differently, that wouldn't be very fair of me."

Olenna Tyrell smiled a bit. Alyssa took a deep breath, anxiousness filled her, eager to discover what Olenna Tyrell wanted from her. She had her suspicions, but she had to be patient to see if she was even close to being right. She turned to lead Lady Olenna into the castle and saw Sansa and Queen Margaery hugging each other with bright smiles on their faces. Podrick came running out with fur cloaks for their guests and tried to offer one to Lady Olenna.

"My Lady," Podrick breathed as he held out a cloak.

"Keep it for later, boy. I don't need it right now," Olenna Tyrell shook her head.

"Of course, my Lady," Podrick nodded.

Alyssa smiled a little and Tyrion's squire went over to the younger Tyrells. Alyssa couldn't help but wonder what was going through the old woman's mind as they walked through the castle.

"I'm curious, Queen Alyssa, what have you heard about me?" Lady Olenna asked as they entered the study.

"Enough to make me curious... but not much," Alyssa admitted.

"I'll admit, it's the same way for me," Olenna stated as the two of them sat down. "All I've heard are rumors almost too rediculous to be true... Much like the rumors of your late brother."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at the Queen of Thorns, she remembered the far-fetched stories she had heard about Robb... he rode Grey-Wind into battle... that he turned into a direwolf to kill his enemies... "What have you heard?"

"The main thing we hear in the South is that you have your wolf eat the souls of your enemies," Olenna replied with a chuckle.

Alyssa started to laugh, that was just... **really** far-fetched. She'd heard several crazy stories, being a Northerner and all, but... did they really believe that she could do that? She shook her head, "All tales, I'm afraid, but I do believe you came here for a reason that doesn't include false stories about me."

"Now, I'm sure that our Houses can form a friendship stronger than one either of us can get from Baratheons or Lannisters," Olenna Tyrell leaned back in her chair. "High Garden wishes to pull it's support from the Iron Throne."

"You want help to get the Iron Throne?" Alyssa frowned, that was what Stannis Baratheon had wanted, and he had ended up becoming...

"That ugly chair? No, I only wish for my grandchildren's safety. Margaery _wishes_ to be Queen, and I intend for my grand-daughter to become the Queen of High Garden..." Olenna sighed.

"Like it was before the Targaryens," Alyssa could see wehre this was going. "You want the North's support?"

Lady Olenna reached forward and grabbed Alyssa's hands, her expression was serious, "I'm not worried about men, food, or gold, my dear. I brought Loras and Margaery all the way here to Winterfell to ask you to protect them. I'll supply the North with **whatever** you need, just as long as my grandchildren remain _safe_ from the harm the Lannisters wish to give them."

Alyssa was taken by surprise, she had expected Olenna Tyrell to ask for help to take the Iron Throne... this was far more personal than anything Alyssa could have expected. Instantly, Alyssa felt respect for Olenna Tyrell. Nothing was off about the Tyrells and their visit so far, and it made sense that Lady Olenna Tyrell wanted the safety of the future of her House.

"I'll agree," Alyssa said finally.

"To what end?" Olenna raised an eyebrow.

Alyssa smiled, "When Queen Margaery is ready to re-marry, I would like for her to choose a Northerner to marry... so we can establish a life-time bond between the North and High Garden."

The Queen of Thorns gave Alyssa a bright smile, "It seems that I was right about you... Now, shall we discuss our new alliance?"

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! The same thing happened to me again with this chapter, so I'm sorry that it wasn't out this morning like I wanted it to be. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I would really like feedback on this chapter! And I will try to get the next chapter out soon :)**


	155. Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Five

**The Queen of Roses**

**This chapter takes place right when Aly and Lady Olenna went to have thier little talk and on.**

Sansa held onto her tightly, it was a surprise to Margaery that she recieved such a warm greeting from possibly one of her few _true_ friends. What was an even bigger surprise was to see Mira Forrester in Winterfell, still acting as Sansa's handmaiden, and the warm hug that she was given from _her_ former handmaiden. Once she was given a fur cloak, she felt much warmer, and was again surprised that they were being showed such... hospitality. Margaery looked around, the Northerners were... different than what she had expected. Especially the handful dressed in furs with small trinkets dangling down. They were definitely unique... almost immediately, she picked out Queen Alyssa Stark's Bastard husband, Ramsay Bolton... the looks he gave her entire company were full of loathing and spite, much like the look she'd seen in Joffery's eyes.

"It's very nice of the Gods to bring my niece by law and brother by law all the way up here," Lord Tyrion gave her a bright smile, Ser Jaime Lannister was beside him, the same Lannister smile was on his face.

"I would give the credit to Grandmother," Margaery smiled at how polite everyone seemed to be. She had almost assumed that everyone was going to be... barbaric. Especially Alyssa Stark. Mira hadn't told her much, but what she had heard about the Queen of the North was that she was more like a boy than a woman. Her goal had been to be a Lord, not a Queen, which had completely stumped Margaery.

"If you're worried about anything, Your Grace, Queen Alyssa is very hospitable and would never turn on a guest she welcomes into her House," a young man with light green eyes and a cute grin said to her from Mira Forrester's side.

"Your Grace, I would like for you to meet my brother, Asher Forrester," Mira smiled.

"You're the exhiled one?" Margaery was again surprised. She had assumed that the Forresters would have remained in Ironrath after the start of their problems that had all started with the Bastard that was glowering at her brother now.

"Lord Ramsay, would you be so kind as to-" Sansa started, she must have seen the look as well.

"Riders approaching!" one of the men on the battlements called down.

It was clear that not one person in Winterfell was expecting anyone else to arrive, most of them looked completely stumped. Her grandmother and Queen Alyssa were already inside. Sansa didn't look too happy once the riders came through the gate, baring the Arryn banner... and then Petyr Baelish came through, his eyes lit up mischieviously the moment that he saw Margaery and Loras there in the courtyard. Margaery noticed that many people didn't look too happy with Lord Baelish, making it crystal clear that no one liked his unannounced visit. The Bastard of Bolton turned his hateful eyes to Littlefinger, making it clear that he hated the man a lot more than he could the Tyrells.

"We should probably get inside," a girl who slightly resembled the Queen of the North said. The rumors were true. Arya Stark. Her eyes looked around for the youngest Stark, wondering if those rumors were true as well. Sure enough, beside Arya Stark, stood Rickon Stark. "We'll let the Imp keep him busy until Alyssa's done."

"Wonderful plan, Arya," Lord Tyrion chuckled as he stepped forward.

Much of the welcoming party went inside, except for the fur-covered people, the Bastard of Bolton, Asher Forrester, and a small handful of men. Immediately, Margaery saw the difference in the greeting that they were given apart from the way Littlefinger was being greeted. It was a huge difference. The Tyrells were greeted with open arms, while the Stark children's uncle by law was greeted with caution and plenty of men ready to draw their swords.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Margaery heard Sansa ask an older gentleman.

"I have no idea, but your sister will want to know that Lord Petyr Baelish has seen the Tyrells, and possibly even noticed the Free Folk out in the courtyard," the man said. "Lord Talaris and I will go and wait for her meeting to get over so we can tell her. Keep out of the dinning hall until the Queen says otherwise. Wum Wum is in there."

Wum Wum

? Was that the name of one of their direwolves? At the thought, Margaery looked at sweet Sansa, "I thought there was a direwolf here."

"There's two," Sansa nodded. "Shadow and Shaggydog. If Alyssa's correct, then by full winter, there will be possibly three."

"Where are they?" Margaery frowned.

"Possibly in the dinning hall. Or even with the Queen," the man stated.

Sansa glanced at the older man and back at Margaery, "Queen Margaery, have you met my great-uncle, Brynden Tully?"

"I can't say that I have," Margaery smiled as she looked at the Blackfish. "The last I had heard, you were a wanted man."

"So I've heard," Brynden Tully smiled back at Margaery.

"What are the 'Free Folk'?" Margaery had never heard the term before.

"They're better known as 'Wildlings'," Arya Stark grinned.

"Wildlings are in... Winterfell?" Margaery glanced at Loras, who was walking beside Prince Oberyn Martell in a "intense" conversation.

"Little over two hundred," Brynden Tully nodded.

"Alyssa let six thousand total onto this side of the Wall and made them officially part of the North," Sansa explained. "She went all the way to the Wall, and came back with the Free Folk."

"I'm guessing by your reactions, you weren't expecting Lord Baelish to show up," Loras said suddenly, _finally_ pulling his attention away from the Dornish Prince.

"We weren't, and Alyssa isn't going to be too happy," Sansa said.

"I don't mean to pry, but..." Margaery looked around, Brynden Tully and a good-looking man were already gone, leaving just Prince Oberyn Martell and nine Dornish women besides Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, Mira Forrester, the younger Starks, and a young man who was beside Arya Stark. "What kind of person is Ramsay Bolton?"

"Definitely not a good one," Sansa Stark replied.

"He's a monster," Mira Forrester said.

All at once, different answers-most of them were bad-came out from everyone that could hear her question. Loras looked entertained, given the fact that he'd been given dirty looks by the Bastard of Bolton, it didn't surprise Margaery, just like none of the answers she heard surprised her. From what she had heard, Ramsay Bolton was just like Joffery "Baratheon", the only difference was, the Bastard of Bolton did his own dirty work. If some of what Margaery had heard about Alyssa Stark was true, then why didn't she kill her husband? She'd already slaughtered some of the Freys... _if_ that was even true.

"So... he's like Joffery?" Margaery wanted to see what Sansa thought.

"Alyssa... she has him wrapped around her fingers somehow," Sansa replied. "You can tell by the way he looks at certain people that he hasn't changed, but... he seems to be determined to stay on her good-side. Other than that... he's... _worse._"

Margaery's heart went out to the Northern Queen then. Maybe the young woman was like Eddard Stark and took her vows seriously. Sure, Ramsay Bolton was a good-looking man, but Joffery **had** been as well. How could humans become so... _monsterous_? Renly... he was the sweetest, most handsome man she'd seen... or even married, and he hadn't been remotely interested in Margaery. He prefered her brother. The good ones... they either didn't want a good woman, were in love with ones they couldn't have, or they were completely interested in other men. She prayed that things went well with her grandmother, being in the warm company of Sansa Stark had been greatly missed.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! A lot of you knew I was going to make something happen :D Yep, it was Littlefinger showing up. Uninvited! That worm! HAHA! Sorry :) I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Since I'm on a roll right now, the more reviews this gets, the faster the next will be posted, and I have tomorrow off work :D Most of you know what that means!**


	156. Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Six

**The Blackfish**

He wasn't surprised when both Lady Olenna Tyrell and Alyssa came out of the study with smiles on their faces. She had that effect on **most** people, especially those who didn't wish her any harm. All morning long she had been going off about some kind of bird, and then... Lord Baelish showed up unannounced, _both _his banners presented a bird. The moment that Brynden told her the news that Petyr Baelish was there, both women stopped smiling. Lady Olenna Tyrell looked over at Alyssa, who looked as angry as she had been when she allowed Ramsay Bolton to flay Alistair Thorne at the Wall.

"Was anyone told that he was _even_ coming?" Alyssa asked, clearly trying to keep her temper straight. "He tried to have me kidnapped the last time I saw him."

Brynden looked at Cailen, the young man was dedicated to Alyssa, no matter if she realized it or not, and Brynden had never seen Cailen Talaris look so protective over anyone before. Still, Brynden shook his head, "No, my Queen, we had no idea that he was going to show up. Would you like for me to tell him to leave?"

"Brynden Tully," Olenna Tyrell must have recognized him from when they were younger, she wore a sly smile on her old face. "It's very nice to see the Blackfish still swimming. You are a hard one to kill."

"So I've been told, my Lady," Brynden smiled at Olenna. The last time he had seen her, the Targaryens had been in power, and she had a lot less grey in her hair.

"No, Uncle Brynden, I wouldn't want that," Alyssa's eyes didn't hide her anger and panic one bit. "I would like for him to meet Wum Wum."

A chuckle came from Cailen, drawing in Lady Olenna's attention. Brynden knew the moment she looked at him, she could tell what family he came from, "No one told me there was a _Targaryen_ up in the North..." She looked at Alyssa and smiled, "I'm sorry, Your Grace, I've always liked the Targaryens. _Very_ interesting family. A pitty the Gods saw fit to make so many crazy... Now, what's a 'Wum Wum'."

Brynden stepped forward and linked his arm with the Queen of Thorns, "My Lady, you wouldn't believe any of us if we told you **who** and _what_ Wum Wum is... and Your Grace," he glanced back at his great-niece, "You should probably remain by Lord Cailen, Lord Ramsay, any of your Queensguard, or even Wum Wum."

"Or Shadow and Shaggydog... or any of the Free Folk," Alyssa smirked.

"And now I have more to explain to Lady Olenna," Brynden chuckled. "I'll be sure to inform the household to keep away from Petyr Baelish, and the feast should be just about ready."

**I figured that it's been a while since I've done a Brynden POV :) I'm sorry that it's so short. There will be one more chapter for the first day the Tyrells are in Winterfell. I would LOVE feedback on this chapter :D**


	157. Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Seven

**The Winter Wolf**

She was overly eager to see how her guests were going to react to Wum Wum... or how the giant was going to react to them. She had been learning some of the Old Tongue, which was a lot more difficult than she thought. So far, she had "yes", "no", and "funny" down, so when she asked Wum Wum if he was going to behave himself with their _Southern_ guests, she knew that he had said "yes". She was especially eager to see how her uncle by law, Petyr Baelish responded to the giant. When her guests joined her in the dinning hall, they didn't even notice Wum Wum sitting in the corner. Alyssa had asked Margaery to sit with her... in the spot where Ramsay was supposed to sit, because she was a kind enough host to treat another Queen with the same respect she would want to be treated with.

Ramsay hadn't been happy at all, and made it clear with the way he looked at the three roses. Alyssa prayed that he didn't do something to wreck the new alliance with High Garden. The laid out terms of the alliance was that they were to help each other when it came to Tywin and Cersei Lannister... and to top it off, Olenna had offered to help reclaim the Riverlands from the Freys and back into the hands of her uncle, Edmure Tully... _if_ he was even still alive. And Margaery had no time limit in which she had to choose a Northerner, Alyssa wanted the Queen possibly the same age as her, to choose her third husband wisely, and that seemed to be Lady Olenna's favorite part of their strange alliance for the protection of the two heirs to High Garden.

"Alyssa, my dear, I've been dying to meet this... 'Wum Wum'," Olenna leaned down the table a bit.

Alyssa smirked and looked over and up at the giant who was sitting peacefully in a corner. All the Tyrell's eyes went to Wum Wum then, as did Littlefinger's. Lady Olenna looked impressed, Margaery and Loras looked as though they were about to shit themselves, they were laughing so hard, and Littlefinger... he was just gawking, as though he'd lost his mind. That **had** to be the greatest reaction to Wum Wum she had seen.

"Here I thought you were joking," Lady Olenna leaned back and looked at Brynden Tully.

"So..." Margaery took a deep breath as she turned her attention back to Alyssa. "You have a gaint in your dinning hall."

"I do," Alyssa laughed, earning a laugh from her giant friend. She cleared her throat and spoke loud enough for Lord Baelish to hear her, "Wum Wum, if Lord Petyr Baelish tries anything in my House, or tries to bribe anyone, would you be kind enough to squish him for me?"

"Yes," the anwser in the Old Tongue made Alyssa smile brightly.

"Good one," Margaery smiled, as though she was impressed with Alyssa.

"He's not going to play his games with me," Alyssa breathed out. _The Bird will destroy everything_. Bran **had** to be talking about Petyr Baelish when he had said that. _Don't accept anything from him. No matter what he offers_. Not that she would anyways. There wasn't a thing about Petyr Baelish that she could trust. Sansa had told her that he had said that Arya was with their mother... Arya had **never** crossed paths with their mother since they left Winterfell, and that alone made Alyssa more paraniod of the man than before. She made sure that all the children in her care were in the sights of her Queensguards and herself, counting both Sansa and Arya among the children, though both were married women. Shireen and Rickon were sitting beside each other, as close to Wum Wum as they could get.

"If only a man would look at me like _that_, I have no idea how **you** can't stare back," Margaery sighed, she gave Alyssa a small smile. "It's like how you read in the love stories."

Alyssa glanced at Ramsay, thinking that perhaps Queen Margaery was speaking about him, but his blue eyes were glaring at Lord Baelish as though he _craved_ a moment alone with the man. Slowly, she moved her eyes over to Cailen Talaris, he _was_ staring at her, this time without Ramsay noticing. The moment her eyes met with his, he looked straight ahead of himself and shook his head, mumbling something under his breath.

"Are you talking about Lord Cailen?" Alyssa frowned.

"Are you telling me you _haven't_ noticed that?!" Margaery's smile grew. "I know you're not a virgin, Your Grace, but you **should** know that story-book look when you see it."

Alyssa looked at Margaery, she wasn't sure how to respond without sounding... oblivious. She hadn't even realized the way Ramsay looked at her until he voiced it. She felt her frown grow and sighed, "I _haven't_ noticed."

"You poor thing," Margaery laughed.

"Perhaps I should have spent more time reading with Sansa instead of sparring with my brothers," Alyssa tried to keep everything in her sight, making her mind run faster than usual. The only people she tried not to keep in her line-of-sight was Prince Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand, and Ser Loras, just in case anything... happened in that area.

Margaery smirked, "So, you've never realized that man's in love with you?"

Alyssa's head snapped back to Margaery so fast that her head spun, "What?"

"I'm sorry, that was too blunt, wasn't it, Your Grace?" Margaery looked as though she was trying not to laugh.

"Less blunt than most around me," Alyssa breathed out. She glanced over at Cailen again and felt her heart skip a beat, **how** had she not seen it before? Even after he had called her beautiful and told her that she hadn't led him on, when she could have sworn she might have... one way or another. The way he had... Alyssa's breath caught in her throat as she looked away from him and tried to focus on Lord Baelish. _Why_ did Margaery have to put that in Alyssa's mind? She would have prefered to go on even pretending that **no** one was even remotely interested in her.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Margaery said.

"I'll get over it," Alyssa reassured Margaery. "I pop back faster than you'd think."

"It's just... clear as day. That man wears his heart on his sleeve for you," Margaery offered Alyssa a small smile before looking back at the giant. "I'm guessing... the two of you are friends?"

"Yes," Wum Wum answered in the Old Tongue.

"He said 'yes'," Alyssa felt herself smile.

"You can understand him?" Margaery looked at Alyssa with keen intrest.

"_Very_ little," Alyssa admitted. "But I'm learning. He thinks that I'm funny."

Wum Wum said something, the only thing that Alyssa caught was the word "funny". Karsi leaned forward from behind Alyssa and said, "He says that he doesn't think, he _knows_ you're funny."

Margaery laughed a bit and let out a breath, "So, when you _do_ have children, what do you hope to have first? I'm hoping for a girl."

"I believe I'll be having a boy first," Alyssa admitted.

"You sound sure of that," Margaery looked amused.

"Let's say it's a feeling that I have," Alyssa peaked over at her husband, his eyes were on Petyr Baelish still, watching him like a hawk. She felt herself relax a little. She was going to need to see what Lord Baelish wanted, but that could wait for later. Right now, she wanted to get to know Margaery Tyrell.

**Thank you all for the reviews! I HAD to get this chapter finished before going to bed, because I figured some of you would wake up and be able to read this first thing :) Others... you'll have to wait for me to wake up and continue writing. lol. Still, I would love feedback on this chapter :) As I said before, I have tomorrow off, so it may be a big chapter day if my boyfriend doesn't want to do anything after he gets off work... (keep your fingers crossed ;))**


	158. Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Eight

**The Commander**

Given who was visiting Winterfell, he was surprised to see Alyssa wandering around Winterfell, showing Queen Margaery and Ser Loras Tyrell around with Ser Bronn and Tyene Sand close behind. The younger Starks must have been inside with the Free Folk and remaining Queensguards looking after them, since it was growing dark. The last time he'd seen Lady Olenna was with the Blackfish and the Imp... Asher knew that Alyssa was avoiding Littlefinger until she could get into the frame of mind to deal with him. At the moment, Alyssa, Queen Margaery, Ser Loras, Bronn, and Tyene were all watching Asher and Lord Cailen Talaris spar. Asher couldn't help but give Alyssa a smirk before he knocked Cailen to the ground.

"At least Lord Talaris' balance seems to be improving," Asher heard Bronn chuckle.

"He's not from the North?" Ser Loras asked.

"The Riverlands," Alyssa's voice came, making Asher look at his best friend. She smiled brightly at him, "Asher, I believe you've met Queen Margaery and Ser Loras... have you, Lord Cailen?"

"Not officially," Margaery Tyrell answered boldly, making Asher smirk.

He helped Cailen Talaris to his feet and looked at the small group that was watching them. As he expected, the Riverland Lord's eyes went to Alyssa, and then down into the snow. If Asher could have his way, his best friend would forget about her husband and go after someone who adored her... _like_ Lord Cailen Talaris. Asher's own eyes were locked on Margaery Tyrell, he could see the free spirit in her... a woman who knew what she wanted. Her eyes went to Asher, making him give her one of his grins.

"It's nice to meet you, Your Grace," Cailen said in a soft voice.

"I understand that your family has ties to the Targaryens," Queen Margaery's voice had a laugh in it as Cailen glanced at her. "My grandmother _loved_ the Targaryens, she hasn't been able to keep her mouth shut about someone with dragon's blood running around Winterfell."

"Your grandmother also seems to adore my great-uncle," Alyssa smiled at Queen Margaery.

"That doesn't surprise me," Margaery returned Alyssa's smile.

"It seems the two of you are bonding," Asher grinned at his best friend.

"We are," Alyssa nodded. "Who knew one could experience the world just by having guests?"

Asher tried his _hardest_ not to laugh at Alyssa's words. She actually thought that just by meeting select people from other parts of the world made her more experienced in the world around her, while that may have been true with the Dornish guests she had, that didn't really apply to everyone else. Alyssa had never left the North, and Asher couldn't see her doing so anytime soon, no matter how much she wanted to reclaim the Riverlands. _If_ she did, Asher would have to do something extremely special for his best friend. That would be completely out of her nature. When she went beyond the Wall with Jon, she had only gone farther north, she hadn't left the North at all. Just picturing Alyssa Stark going to the Riverlands made Asher want to burst out laughing, though he knew it would probably earn a punch from the wolf-blooded queen.

"The best way to discribe their blooming friendship," Ser Loras sighed, "would have to be 'very Queenly'."

Both Alyssa and Margaery laughed, they clearly found the way that Loras had discribed their new friendship entertaining. Cailen Talaris had a trace of a smile on his face as he watched Alyssa with the Queen of the Reach, Asher, on the other hand, couldn't help but fully smirk, the joke was the fact the two women were both Queens... _Four Queens. _It was strange, but as Asher thought about it, he realized that there were three Queens in Westeros and one waiting to invade Westeros. Asher couldn't see either of the women in front of him bending the knee to the Mother of Dragons, Queen Alyssa Stark didn't want to be a queen, but that was what made the Northerners and the Free Folk love her more, and once she got the Riverlands freed from the Freys, Asher knew the people of the Riverlands would probably adore her as well... he almost used Cailen Talaris as an example, but Asher was sure if he was from even the Reach... the Free Folk... or anywhere else, the man would still have it bad for Alyssa. Queen Margaery Tyrell, she just... didn't seem like the kind of woman who would bend the knee to someone who spent their life out of Westeros... _Alyssa_ was the same way, and had even voiced it...

"Asher! Stop staring at Margaery," Alyssa snapped her fingers.

He didn't even realize that he'd been staring. The area around the two women seemed to glow, as though they were meant to be friends... Asher smirked again at his best friend, "I think the two of you might be friends for a long time."

"Grandmother wishes to establish an alliance that will last as long as the Starks have been around," Margaery seemed to be measuring Asher up, which only made him like her more. It was no wonder Mira had stuck by Margaery through so much until the little bitch, Joffery, made Margaery send Mira away. "I believe it to be a wonderful plan. If only it had been thought of before."

"Renly agreed to an alliance with the Starks before he was killed," Ser Loras stated.

After spending the day seeing how the Tyrells reacted to everything, Asher had to assume that the rumors about Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell had been true. Not that it surprised him any, the Knight of Flowers' personality alone screamed "I like men!"; _what_ surprised Asher was that Alyssa-a Northerner-was unbothered by the openess of her guests from Dorne and the Reach. It turned out that she had been told by Tyrion Lannister about how High Garden was before the Tyrells even arrived, and during her meeting with Lady Olenna Tyrell, she had told the old woman that she wanted them to just "be themselves" in Winterfell. Asher wasn't sure if that was a very smart move on Alyssa's part or a mistake.

"It's a shame that Renly Baratheon died, I heard that he was definitely one of a kind," Alyssa offered a gentle smile to the girlly-man.

"You're one of the few who believe that, Your Grace," Margaery sighed. Asher had _completely_ forgotten that she had married Renly Baratheon first. Though given the man's reputation, Asher doubted that Queen Margaery had been touched physically by Renly. The thought of Renly Baratheon-just knowing his reputation-with a woman was pretty humorous.

"So, what do you think of the North, Queen Margaery?" Asher asked, turning the rose's attention to him.

"It's a lot more... refreshing than King's Landing," Margaery replied, her smile was bright. It had been the same response he'd gotten from Lord Tyrion and Ser Bronn-who had both been in the North before.

Out of nowhere, one of the Stark household members came running towards them, holding a scroll out, a paper dangled from it. Once the man got close enough, Asher saw the paper said: "_Urgant, for Cailen Talaris_", and the man breathed out as he handed the scroll to Lord Cailen, "A raven just arrived, Mlord."

Something about the message alarmed Cailen, just when Asher was going to ask him what was wrong, his violet eyes looked up and went to Alyssa, "Walder Frey is forcing my sister to marry him."

**I couldn't resist doing one more for the day of the arrival, just because we needed an Asher POV in the mix too for the visit :) I couldn't resist the cliffhanger, I've been waiting to do that and like this chapter, I just couldn't resist doing it now. Thank you all so much for the reviews! And the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be out :)**


	159. Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Nine

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

He knew for a fact that he was making Littlefinger uncomfortable, which was perfectly fine in his eyes, and no one seemed to have any objections to him acting as the weasle's shadow, waiting for the fuck to make just one wrong move before the _fucking_ giant could get to him. Wum Wum was just waiting, looking as though he wanted to squish Littlefinger, while Ramsay... he had much more sinister plans for Lord _Baelish_. Plans that included Littlefinger losing a body part... or two. The thought made Ramsay feel excited, though chances were Alyssa wouldn't allow that with her guests presant.

"When will I get my audience with _my_ niece?" Littlefinger asked.

"As soon as she fucking feels like it," Ramsay replied.

"I'm sorry about your father," Littlefinger said. Was he really trying to play his games with Ramsay? After the last time they'd crossed paths, Ramsay wasn't going to be fucking polite to the man who _tried_ to steal Alyssa from him.

"I'm not," Ramsay gave the fucker a cold smile. "You have _no_ idea what my father even told me before I brought Alyssa in front of him. Do you know how I was concieved?"

"I can't say I do," Littlefinger replied.

"Let's keep it that way," Ramsay knew the lack of information would get on the man's nerves. He watched Littlefinger's eyes twitch a bit as he tried to figure it out. Ramsay could see things going through his head. All of them were probably wrong. Of all times to tell Ramsay that he'd killed his mother's husband and raped her under his hanging body... and almost killed Ramsay and his mother a year later, Roose had decided to do it once Alyssa was back in Winterfell. That had been what kept Ramsay from turning on Alyssa at all, and the thought hadn't crossed his mind about any of that until then.

"So..." Lord Baelish started.

"Keep talking and I'll take your tongue," Ramsay promised Littlefinger. "If you don't believe me, just try it."

To Ramsay's disappointment, Petyr Baelish just gave him a sly smirk and kept quiet. Ramsay didn't like the fact that Alyssa was spending so much time with all the women around her now... especially the Southern Queen, who seemed to already have Alyssa under her influence. His wolf didn't need southerners around her, she was a **Northerner**, and yet... she was more welcoming to them than she was with him at times. Ramsay focused his attention on Littlefinger, wondering what the snake was up to. Why was he so eager to speak to Alyssa? He should have realized that she knew that he'd paid men to abduct her the last time he'd been in Winterfell... The thought of Littlefinger trying something like that made again made Ramsay's fingers twitch.

"Who would have thought there's so much... happening up here," Lady Olenna Tyrell and the Blackfish came around the corner, looking quite taken with each other. "So, I got a-"

"Lord Baelish..." the Blackfish said, cutting Lady Olenna off.

"Brynden Tully," Littlefinger's eyes lit up. He found a way around Ramsay's threat, "I'm very glad to see more... civilized company."

"Her Grace regrets that she cannot grant you the audience you seek, because more... _urgant_ things have come to attention," the Blackfish said.

Littlefinger looked... well, pissed, "I came all the way from the Eerie-"

"Unannounced and uninvited," the Blackfish interrupted. "If you wish to speak to Queen Alyssa, then you'll have to come back another time. Or, go speak to the Hand of the Queen."

Ramsay found himself wondering _what_ Alyssa found more urgant than finding out what Littlefinger was up to. Littlefinger let out a huffed breath, "I'll speak to the _Hand_ of the Queen."

Cailen Talaris caught Ramsay's attention as the Blackfish took Littlefinger away to go speak to Tyrion. The fucker looked upset, looking like he was an easy target to piss off, and the best thing was, Alyssa was nowhere in sight. Ramsay smiled brightly as he went to catch up to Cailen. At least one good thing came out of having the fucker around, he made Ramsay have someone to place all his agression on, and right now, he had a lot.

"Are you **still** moping about because you can't get my wife?" Ramsay smirked.

"**Not** now," Cailen breathed out. "I'm busy, and can't deal with your shit."

"Oh, we _are_ doing this now," Ramsay _had_ to get his agression out somehow, and the fucker was the best target.

"Go fuck yourself," Cailen snapped.

"I'd rather go fuck **my** wife," Ramsay's smile grew.

Cailen turned around and hit Ramsay hard in the face, his hands were already in fists, so Ramsay really didn't see the sucker-punch coming. To be honest, he was surprised that the fucker had the nerve to throw a punch like that. Before Ramsay could get to his feet, Cailen Talaris was already gone, as though he really had been in a hurry to begin with. Ramsay shook his head, he was trying to figure out what had Talaris acting all agressive all of a sudden, it made him **crave** a new fight with the fucker, just because of this new-found agression that he had. It'd definitely make for a better fight than the first two. The thought made Ramsay smirk a bit as he went to track down Alyssa. He hoped that she'd tell him what was going on and why she didn't want to see Lord Baelish suddenly, though he had a feeling that the fucking Tyrells had something to do with it.

**Haha, I thought it'd be funny to piss off Littlefinger by having Alyssa stand him up. :) I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and keep in mind that I have today off work, so I'm totally blackmailing you all for reviews :) Want the next chapter sooner rather than later? Hehe, review! Lol, sorry, I get horns after I do a Ramsay POV, it happens everytime :) And, I'll give you a hint. The next chapter is VERY special!**


	160. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty

**The Winged Wolf**

Flying as a raven had become easy, once he learned... flying as a dragon... that was harder, just the beast alone was hard to control, yet after several weeks, he'd gotten it down. Winter... it was a fitting name for the white ice dragon, and it was oppisite of what he'd named Summer. Leaf had told him that Winter had hatched from his egg the day the red comet went across the sky. Winter's egg had been a gift to the Children from the giants long ago, and they'd been waiting for Bran to arrive to help him... by giving him Winter and the raven that had attached itself to Bran once the Warg-bond had been formed, and by teaching him how to use his ablities to the fullest extent. Bran could go into four different minds... his direwolf Summer, his raven he just called "Raven", his dragon Winter, and Hodor.

Bran was outside the huge weirwood tree for the first time since they'd reached the Three-eyed Raven, the Children of the Forest had collected a bunch of things for them to take with them, most of it was obsidien... _dragonglass_. Both the Three-eyed Raven and Bran had a vision that showed three men and a young girl escorting Bran and his company all the way to Winterfell. Now, he was waiting for his escorts to arrive. The weirwood was on the edge between the Full North and the land that's always winter. Though Hodor objected, Bran had him armed for when it came to the time to fight. The dead or anyone else who wished to harm him.

"Are you sure that you saw it correctly?" Mira Reed adjusted the pack full of dragon glass on her back. "Can't we just... fly?"

"Not according to my vision. Winter's not fully grown yet, he can't carry you, me, Hodor, Summer, and three others to the Wall," Bran gave his protector a look, as though she should have known that by looking at the dragon. "Me, maybe, but that's not what my vision showed me."

"You _said_ they were almost-" Mira started.

"They're almost here, Mira, have faith. You believed Jojen," Bran looked up at his protector. "I know exactly what will happen when they show up."

Mira looked over at Hodor quickly, then at the snow-covered ground... White Walkers would attack, they knew that already. The Children, Leaf, Scales, Black Knife, Snowylocks, Coals, and Ash were all standing around, waiting for a fight to brew, ready to use their magic to make sure that Bran got to the Wall, where they would leave Bran in the care of his companions and escorts. It was going to be much simpler than the last time. Especially since Bran learned why Winter was an ice dragon. Instead of dragon's fire, Winter blew pure ice, freezing things completely. Including White Walkers. It was hard to do, but the Warg-bond with the dragon was a reassuring thing.

"Hodor," Hodor pointed, just like in Bran's vision.

"They're here," Bran smiled as the two Northerners and two Free Folk came into view. "I _told_ you so."

**I know this is way into the story, and kind of interrupts the current events at Winterfell, but I've been working on this chapter in my head since the ice dragon came in, and when I thought of how to tie it to Bran, his POV just flowed out! I'm doing my own thing with Bran, and if I'm right with this, I'll laugh :D It's a long-shot though that it'd be right with the show or the books. Those of you who are playing the game, you might be able to guess who the "escorts" are. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :) See why I blackmailed you all even though it was a short chapter? Bran's POV is special one :) Anyways, I would absolutely LOVE feedback on this chapter!**


	161. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-One

**The Riverland Dragon**

For two days he'd been dealing with the fact that his sister, Samantha was being forced to marry Walder _fucking_ Frey, and to top it all off, Ramsay _Snow_ had been trying to get Cailen to fight him again... all because of the day before. It had been something that he couldn't help. He held back until Ramsay _Snow_ got crude while mentioning Alyssa Stark. She deserved to be reguarded with respect, _not_ smut. Not how Ramsay Snow had spoken about her... and to top it off, Alyssa had been looking at him with a strange kind of interest since Queen Margaery and her had started to bond. Cailen just couldn't figure out what... he couldn't think about her at the moment, just thinking about Alyssa Stark calmed him, and he _needed_ to be angry at the fact that the old _fuck_, Walder Frey was forcing Samantha to marry him... if she **didn't**, he threatened to kill their mother, Josephine, and their three younger sister, Marcie, Serena, and Felicity. He _couldn't_ think about his Queen, just because when he **did** think about her, the anger went away, and he wanted to be angry. He _needed_ to be angry that his family was in danger... that an old _fucking_ rat wanted to get his hands on his sister. That was why Cailen shut himself in his chambers.

A soft knock came from the door, drawing him from his thoughts, he cleared his throat, "Come in."

The door opened and Queen Alyssa peaked her head in, her gray eyes shined with sympathy. Just the sight of her was soothing, but her voice was even more-so, "Lord Cailen... could I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Your Grace," Cailen stood quickly.

She came into his chambers, he could see Bronn right behind her, but the Queen's sworn-sword stayed were he was. Alyssa Stark closed the door, making Cailen's heart slam in his chest. Did she realize that they were **completely** alone? And Bronn... that man would probably tell Ramsay _Snow_ just to start a fight between Cailen and the Bastard of Bolton again.

"I've told Ramsay to leave you alone," Alyssa said, her eyes were pretty much studying him, as though she was seeing him in a new light. "I told him that you're having family issues, and-" She stopped and looked down, "Gods, I'm so sorry, Cailen."

"You've done _nothing_ wrong, Your Grace," Cailen breathed out.

"I possibly gave Ramsay a way to torment you," Alyssa shook her head. "I'm sorry, I thought-" She took a deep breath. Was she... nervous? "I just wanted to help."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I think _Lord_ Ramsay would find a way to get to me. Reguardless if he knew about my sister or not," Cailen breathed out. He didn't want her to feel guilty for trying to help him. The fact that her heart was gentle enough to even try...

"With that out of the way, I have something else I have to tell you," Alyssa's composure came back. "I don't intend to allow the wedding to happen. What Walder Frey has planned, I **won't** let it happen."

Her words made Cailen smile a bit, "How do you intend to stop the wedding, my Queen?"

"I have a new friend who's been invited to the 'wedding', they're seeing it as an oppertunity to... get even while stopping the wedding at the same time," Alyssa gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're talking about the Tyrells, aren't you?" Cailen placed his hands behind his back. He didn't want to give into the temptation of brushing her loose strand of hair back.

"Lady Olenna, to be exact," Alyssa nodded.

As far as Cailen could tell, the Tyrell's motives for wanting an alliance with Queen Alyssa Stark were pure, but he couldn't see them taking any risks alone. Even while facing Walder Frey alone. He took a deep breath and forced a smile, "So... they'll be going to the wedding?"

The smile that Alyssa Stark gave him almost scared him, "It won't just be the Tyrells who will be going to Walder Frey's wedding."

Her words took Cailen by surprise, the spark in her eyes... _she_ planned on going! Cailen didn't like that idea at all. Yes, he believed that she deserved vengeance for what Walder Frey had done to her family, but Cailen had no idea how... he shook his head, "I can't ask you to do that, my Queen."

"You're _not_ asking," Alyssa stated. "I'm **telling** you what's going to happen."

Cailen looked at Alyssa's beautiful gray eyes. Aside from the stubborness that glowed brightly there, he could see confusion and conflicting emotions. He wished that he could see into her mind and see what had her so confused... or to even hear her voice it. He had a feeling that if he tried to argue with Queen Alyssa, she would end up getting her way no matter what he said to change her mind.

"Whatever you wish, Your Grace," Cailen couldn't take his eyes away from hers.

Her mouth opened slightly, then closed immediately. Cailen knew he was probably thinking wrong... and selfishly, but for a moment, he thought that he saw a brief spark of longing in her eyes. The look left her eyes and was replaced by a differnent look... one that he hadn't seen before. His heart raced, and she cleared her throat, making him realize they'd been staring at each other for several minutes.

"Good," Alyssa Stark said finally before she hurried out of the bed chambers and closed the door behind her.

Cailen let out a breath, he felt a bit lightheaded. He had been holding his breath... he had no idea for how long, but he had a feeling he'd been doing it since spoke. On top of that, he was extremely confused... the way that Queen Alyssa Stark had looked at him... It all must have been in his head. With what was going on with his family and his own feelings for Alyssa Stark, his mind was playing tricks on him. Right?

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I bet you all did a happy dance when you found out it was Bran's POV :D He will be in the story a lot more often now, and I plan on doing his POV again soon :D As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be out. Yes, the Poll is still open, and I know several of you Ramsay fans were probably like "NO!" lol. (Sorry:))**


	162. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Two

**The Winter Wolf**

Her mind was making her feel like a harlot, to the point where she was trying to avoid Ramsay by keeping Queen Margaery Tyrell by her side, spending time with Olenna Tyrell, and learning bits and pieces of the Old Tongue. It was mainly because she realized that Margaery was overly right about Cailen's feelings for her, and now... after their short talk... her mind was on the kiss he'd given her on the way to the Wall... was this how whores felt?

"Are you okay, Alyssa?" Margaery asked.

"I'm just distracted..." Alyssa nodded.

Margaery smirked a bit, "Care to share what's on your mind?"

Alyssa and Margaery made their way towards the study, but the Queen of the Reach had them walking slowly, so the two of them could talk. For a moment, Alyssa debated on weither or not she should tell Margaery, but when it came down to it, there wasn't anyone else who she could comfortably talk to about the whole Cailen thing.

"You were... right about Lord Cailen," Alyssa told Margaery quietly.

"Of course I was," Margaery's smirk grew. "You're just realizing this?"

"I normally don't... pay attention to the way men look at me, and now I can't get the way _he_ looks at me out of my head," Alyssa sighed. "On top of it all, I feel guilty for it."

"You're _human_, Alyssa, there's nothing wrong with what your **mind** does. Though it would be completely different if you acted on any of those thoughts," Margaery gave Alyssa a reassuring smile as they walked. "Just don't act on any urges you have... or _may_ form until you know how you feel."

"Well, that doesn't help," Alyssa breathed out.

"It doesn't?" Margaery frowned.

"No," Alyssa shook her head. "I'm _married_ to Ramsay and I don't even know how I feel about him. Sure, there are times where I'd love to smother him in his sleep," Margaery smiled, as though she found Alyssa's words amusing, "but... he **is** my husband. It was _my_ choice to marry him."

"_Just _as it was my choice to marry Joffery," Margaery nodded. "Take it from me, a monster doesn't change."

"Most of us **are** monsters, it's just displayed differently," Alyssa looked down. "And I'm no fool. I know Ramsay enjoys the pain and misery of others. He enjoys killing... I just-"

"You can use it to your advantage," Margaery nodded. "Just keep in mind that men such as Ramsay Bolton can turn on you. Even unintentionally."

"I **was** going to say that I can't get myself to believe that he's _all_ evil," Alyssa admitted. "Almost everyone around me hates him. At _times_ I hate him for what he did to Ethan Forrester, but... he is my husband."

Alyssa was so confused... when she looked into Cailen's eyes, **looking** for the feelings Margaery had said were there, it was completely different than how Ramsay looked at her. The best comparison she had was the way her parents looked at each other... expressing adoration, respect, devotion, and love... all in one look. Once she saw it in Cailen's eyes, she could actually feel the emotions she saw there. He was supposed to be angry, his eyes **had** anger, but... it all went away the moment he looked at _her._

"I'll stop encouraging you, I can tell you're thinking about it," Margaery chuckled.

"Please do," Alyssa breathed out."I haven't been this confused since..." The day that she had accepted the betrothal offer made by Roose Bolton for Alyssa to marry Ramsay popped into her head. She frowned at the thought that made her feel guilty for... actually liking the way Cailen Talaris looked at her.

"There you two are!" Lady Olenna Tyrell came around the corner. "The wedding between Walder Frey and Samantha Talaris will be taking place at Riverrun. Brynden Tully has insisted that we disguise you as one of Margaery's handmaidens, along with one of your 'Free Folk' women and two of your own Queensguard... Tyene and Nymeria Sand? And Lord Talaris who will be acting as one of Margaery's guards, let's pray no one recognizes him."

"And everyone else?" Alyssa asked.

"Your great-uncle knows Riverrun better than any Frey. He'll be sneaking in men... and that giant friend of yours into the castle during the feast," Olenna smiled brightly. "And Prince Oberyn Martell-such a charming man, by the way-has offered his own help by giving you a 'gift' to wear to the wedding."

Olenna held out a long box, Alyssa peaked in and frowned, "Silk gloves?"

"I was told to inform you not to touch them, and to have one of the 'Sand Snakes' put them on you. Underneath is a rose pendant with the cure, should you accedently touch yourself," Olenna told her.

Alyssa smiled, she knew that Oberyn must have poisoned the gloves. The sneaky fuck. It only made her adore the Dornish Prince even more, "I _must_ thank him. These can be put to good use."

"So... do you like the plan so far?" Olenna asked.

"Yes," Alyssa's smile grew, happy that she was distracted from any thoughts of Cailen Talaris or Ramsay Bolton.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I know I gave away what they're going to be doing :) The next chapter is going to be special ;) So I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter :D**


	163. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Three

**The Winged Wolf**

Winter circled the sky above as Hodor pulled Bran and the supplies behind him, Raven was perched on Bran's foot, Summer walked close to Mira Reed, the two Brothers of the Night's Watch, Gared Tuttle-who had met Alyssa several times before at Ironrath-and Finn walked with the two Free Folk-one a Brother of the Night's Watch as well-Cotter and his younger sister, Sylvi, they all stayed close to Bran after watching Winter freeze and crush a large handful of White Walkers. Sylvi was a beautiful girl, Bran noticed that immediately, she had light blonde hair and light gray eyes, both close to being more of a silver color...

"How did you get all the way out here?" Cotter asked, Bran knew it had been on the young man's mind for a while.

"Hodor," Hodor glanced back at Bran and Mira.

"Determination," Bran's eyes went to Mira, "and good friends."

He let out a breath, he knew that once they reached the Wall, they were going to have some difficulties with the Night's Watch... just because who Bran was traveling with, but the events that led Gared Tuttle, Finn, and Cotter beyond the Wall had been the Night's Watch's fault to begin with, and Bran knew that his brother would listen to him.

As though hearing Bran's thoughts, Gared Tuttle frowned, "You _do_ realize that we're considered traitors with the Night's Watch?"

"I do," Bran nodded.

"So you're still insisting on us going with you?" Finn frowned.

"My brother, Jon is _now_ Lord Commander, and my sister is now Queen of the North," Bran replied. "Jon and Alyssa are both letting Free Folk onto the other side of the Wall."

"That's... new," Sylvi sighed, making Bran smile.

"Alyssa Stark is the Queen of the North?" Gared looked as though the thought scared him. "Weren't you Robb's heir?"

"I was, but Alyssa is already accepted, she's already the Queen," Bran's smile didn't waver. "I'd be her heir, but... she'll have an heir of _her_ blood soon. I've seen it."

"Can you do me a favor, and not mention the things you've seen?" Finn shifted uncomfortably.

"He's just a greenseer and a Warg," Cotter stated. "Though, I've never seen a Warg... control a dragon."

Bran shook his head and laid back in the cart as he went into Winter. Everything became clear. He could see the Wall... they were at the most-a week away. He'd been a bit closer to the Wall with Winter when he'd seen his uncle, Benjen Stark, surrounded by White Walkers. That was when he learned that Winter blew ice rather than fire, and everything shattered if given enough force. If they had a clear path, they would reach the Wall by the end of the week. The Children of the Forest were close behind, using their magic to create wards to slow the Army of the Dead that brought the Long Night... to give everyone more time to prepare. Winter's vision pin-pointed a figure on the Wall, his eyes adjusted and he realized **who** he was looking at... he saw Jon! A loud, happy screach came from Winter. Bran felt excitement. Soon he'd be able to see Jon for the first time since he was pushed out of the tower in Winterfell.

**A very special thanks for all the reviews! I thought that I'd do another Bran POV, mainly because it'd be smart for the escorts to be introduced :) And Bran NEEDED another POV :) As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be released.**


	164. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Four

**The Queen of Roses**

She felt kind of bad for pushing her opinions about Ramsay Bolton on Alyssa, but she thought that the Queen of the North should know the threat her husband really was. Though, it seemed she already knew. Margaery hoped that her new-found friend would be more cautious. They were about an hour away from Riverrun, and through the entire trip, there had been a new tension between Alyssa Stark and Cailen Talaris. Margaery felt as though she was the one to blame for that.

"Each petal of the rose pendant has a blue 'gem' that's the cure," Nymeria Sand told Alyssa as she put the silk gloves on the Queen of the North. "Only touch those who you want dead. The Long Farwell will take them."

"So, why must we _all_ wear gloves?" the Free Folk woman, Karsi, asked. She cleaned up very nicely, but Margaery would _never_ have her as an actual handmaiden. "Or these 'dresses'?"

Alyssa smirked, "The dresses are how women dress south of the Wall. Especially for weddings."

"And the gloves are to take attention off of Queen Alyssa's gloves," Olenna showed her own gloved hands.

Margaery smirked, "Even Loras and Lord Cailen are wearing gloves."

"It's to protect us," Nymeria Sand stated.

"Remember, it'll-that _worm_," Olenna's eyes went to a carriage pulled to the side of the road.

Margaery frowned, the Arryn banner. _Littlefinger_. Olenna tapped the wall of the carriage for it to stop. Alyssa leaned forward, her gloved hands in her lap, and a different spark-more mischievious than anything-entered her eyes. The door to the carriage opened and Lady Olenna climbed out. Margaery, Alyssa, Karsi, Nymeria Sand, and Tyene Sand all followed after the Queen of Thorns. Margaery watched as Petyr Baelish's eyes lit up the moment he saw Alyssa Stark come out of the carriage.

"I had no idea you were attending Walder Frey's wedding," Littlefinger gave Olenna a sly smirk that gave Margaery the creeps, "or that the 'Queen of the North' was going as well. That's a new development." His eyes kept going to Alyssa.

Alyssa Stark held her hands out to greet Ligglefinger. The moment he took her hands with a cocky smile, Margaery noticed that he was wearing leather gloves. Alyssa let out a sigh, "I'm sorry about not seeing you back in Winterfell."

"I was told that you were busy trying to get your Wildlings under control," Littlefinger acted as though he hadn't been bothered by being blown-off. "I was hoping to discuss several things with you, Your Grace."

"Perhaps we can speak later. Maybe during the feast," Alyssa's smile was bright, definitely not a smile someone who didn't like him would give Littlefinger.

"That would be wonderful, Your Grace, though, there **is** room in my carriage if you'd prefer," Littlefinger seemed to be up to something, just the way he spoke let that off.

Margaery's eyes went over to Cailen Talaris, who was beside the carriage on a horse beside Loras', he looked as though he was trying to communicate something to Alyssa, but the Queen of the North's attention was fully on Littlefinger. Margaery looked back at her friend as Alyssa's smile widened, "I'm sorry, my Lord, but I have a certian part I am playing this evening."

"Then I shall look forward to our talk later on," Littlefinger's sly smile grew.

Margaery watched as Queen Alyssa Stark put one of her gloved hands on Lord Baelish's face and she placed a light kiss on his cheek. It dawned on Margaery that was the spark she'd seen in Alyssa's eyes. The idea to take out a threat. Margaery had to force herself not to smile, if only she'd realized that the instant Alyssa thought it. Though... didn't the closeness to Littlefinger make Alyssa feel sick?

"I'll find you at the feast," Alyssa said as she stepped away from Petyr Baelish.

The man's smile was as slimey as a garden slug as Margaery and her "handmaidens" climbed back into the carriage while Olenna said her "good-byes".

"If you want to see it, where you touched him... he'll go down in about ten minutes," Tyene Sand smiled at Alyssa.

Alyssa shook her head and sat back, "I know he's as good as dead. That's good enough for me."

"Who knew you were so ruthless?" Margaery looked at Alyssa as they all got situated in the carriage.

"Everyone who attended the exicution of Roose Bolton," Alyssa closed her eyes. She looked as though she was going to be sick. Then the look turned to one of deep concentration. Margaery knew that look...

Lady Olenna finally got back into the carriage, making Alyssa's eyes open, and smiled brightly at Margaery and Queen Alyssa as she knocked on the wall again, "I can't say that he'll be missed."

Margaery glanced back at Alyssa, her eyes were closed again, and she held her stomach with an uncomfortable look on her face... she was going through the sickness that came with carrying a child, Margaery was still going through it herself, "Are you okay?"

Alyssa nodded and looked at Margaery, "I'm fine, my stomach has just been acting up lately."

"Yes, that happens, my dear," Lady Olenna's smile widened. "Margaery goes through the same exact thing."

Her grandmother seeing it only confermed Margaery's suspicions. The Queen of the North was off to get revenge on her family and help a "friend" while a child formed inside of her. Margaery had gone through some things before she got away from Joffery, but... was it healthy for an unborn child to be around so much death that was _wanted_ by most in Westeros? Alyssa... she looked confused. Did she really not know? Her "innocence" was sweet, almost as Sansa's had been. Of course, Alyssa Stark had been dealing with all sorts of excitement, but... wouldn't she realize... Margaery stopped the thought, she knew that answer to that. Alyssa probably assumed she was just getting sick.

"What are you saying?" Alyssa frowned.

"You're a smart woman, Your Grace, I'm sure you know," Olenna's smile grew.

Alyssa scoffed, making Margaery smile, "You're not saying I'm-"

"_That's_ exactly what I'm saying, my dear," Lady Olenna eyed Alyssa.

Margaery did the same, Alyssa showed slight signs, though her figure was still slim, she was a little more... fuller. The Queen of the North was with child, and it was clear by the way she was looking at Margaery and Olenna, she knew it to be true. At least Margaery would have a friend to go through all of it with her now.

Alyssa Stark closed her eyes again and breathed out, "Gods, why now?"

**Thank you all for the reviews! :D Yes, there are going to be several chapters for the event ;) I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will get posted :D**


	165. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Five

**The Blackfish**

As he had believed, his nephew, Edmure, didn't tell any of the Freys of the passages that went from the river into the castle. If he had given away one, it wasn't the one he was leading men-a mixture of a hundred Northerners and Free Folk, along with a few of Holter Tully's closest men, who had seen them and came to help, displaying a distraction so the Freys didn't see them take the passage... or notice the giant, Wum Wum. He prayed to the Seven that the plan was going to work. Brynden glanced over at his great-niece, Arya, who had followed them... until he realized that she was doing so, her sister's direwolf followed behind her, as though Alyssa had made Shadow Arya's personal bodyguard.

"They wouldn't be expecting a surprise attack, not now. They've gotten too comfortable with their power, there aren't even that many guards, and the militia was _still_ loyal to the Tullys," Brynden said to the Free Folk leader, Tormund Giantsbane.

"_And_ I'm sure the Queen is going to make our work easy with the Freys, since she's wearing my gifts," Oberyn smirked. "So how long do we wait?"

"Until the celebration begins. Walder Frey got his hands on a rare thing in Westeros. A girl of Targaryen blood, and he's going to be rubbing it into his sons' faces," Brynden stated.

"Cersei... Tywin Lannister... Meeren Trant... **Walder Frey**..." Arya's gray eyes sparkled with unbelievable hatred. "Even if Alyssa poisons him. **I'm** going to be the one who kills him." The scary thing was, Brynden Tully didn't doubt it one bit.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it's so short, but I do hope that you all enjoy the insight of what's going on with the Blackfish's part of the plan. :D This is so fun for me! I love writing this part! Not just this chapter, but this WHOLE wedding! As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be out :D**


	166. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Six

**The Winter Wolf**

There was one simularity that **all** the Frey men and some of the women shared... they _all_ resembled **rats**, but the one who Alyssa believed to look the most like a rat was the fuck who had taken her mother, brother, and sister by law into his home under his protection, and _killed_ them and their men. Alyssa kept that in mind as she kept behind Margaery, making sure to keep Karsi close by her, so the woman wouldn't attack any of the men who were staring crudely at them... in their eyes, they were single women, _and_ they were their "guests". As they entered the entrance hall of Riverrun, she saw a man who could _only_ be her uncle... Edmure Tully, and he looked absolutely miserable. The woman beside him held an infant and was large with child again... the baby must have been a girl. Brynden said that rumor had it the Freys were keeping Edmure alive until Rosilyn "Tully" had a boy. It seemed that rumor was true. Walder Frey... he had a cocky smile on his face and a young woman who must have been Sansa's age at his side, she had the same violet eyes as Cailen and light blonde hair, only she looked... _horrified_. She openly cringed when the old rat tried to touch her. Samantha Talaris... Alyssa glanced at Cailen, he looked as though he was about to snap. He was protective over his little sister... as much as she was of her own siblings. Lady Samantha didn't seem to notice her older brother, her eyes were on Edmure Tully, who kept his eyes down. As though he'd been defeated. Told that all the Starks and Tullys were dead perhaps?

She didn't pay much attention to what Lord Walder Frey said to Lady Olenna or Queen Margaery, but it seemed to make both women look uncomfortable. Then he asked to be introduced to the "handmaidens". Nymeria, Tyene, and Karsi all went before Alyssa. He took each of their hands in his own and eyed him with his lustful eyes. Then... it was Alyssa's turn. She stepped forward and tried to keep the loathing that she felt out of her eyes as she gave him a curtsy and he took her hands. She forced a smile as her stomach turned, he _looked_ so much like a rat that just... made women breed until they died. She **didn't** want to be close to him longer than she had to.

"You should introduce yourself to some of my sons, my Lady," Walder Frey said to Alyssa. "You'd be almost as rare a catch as my bride."

Alyssa's eyes traveled over to Samantha Talaris, she was taking deep breaths and her eyes were closed, tears were already streaming down. Quickly, Alyssa looked back at Walder Frey and nodded, "I definitely will, my Lord."

She had no idea how it was even possible, but as Lord Walder Frey smiled, he looked even _more_ rat-like. He released her hand and she went to Cailen's side, _praying_ that he'd keep himself calm. She didn't know what to do... besides touching his hand or something, but that could just... complicate things, and she didn't want to complicate things. She didn't want to even think about- his hand grazed hers and he moved away from her a little. Alyssa glanced at Nymeria and Tyene, the Sand Snakes had smirks on their faces, as though they'd started counting down the time it'd take for the poison to start working.

Alyssa, Nymeria, Tyene, and Karsi followed Margaery and Olenna Tyrell through Riverrun, towards the great hall, Alyssa was "introducing" herself as Margaery's cousin to as many of the Frey men as possible, touching their bare hands, extremely happy that she was wearing gloves with _all _of them. She kept herself away from the women and children, the _men_ were her targets, and now this wasn't just a plan to get revenge and save Cailen's sister, but they had to save Edmure Tully as well. He was her uncle... her **mother's** brother. As she walked beside Cailen, her hand went to her stomach. This would all be over soon, and she'd be able to go back home. With the Freys gone. She **knew** exactly what fate the Frey men, women, boys, and girls were _all_ going to face. For now, she had to just wait until the wedding feast. Hopefully Cailen could hold on as well.

**So I posted this with chapter 165 :) I would love to hear what you all think of the wedding so far. **


	167. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Seven

**The Riverland Dragon**

He _saw_ it clear as day, Alyssa Stark was carrying Ramsay "Bolton's" child, but that didn't change the fact that just looking at her calmed his nerves. She made his mind hazey, but at the same time, she made him think clear when he couldn't. _Just_ grazing his hand along hers did a lot. He kept telling himself that she was going to have a family, but his heart didn't listen. No matter what, she'd have to send him away if she didn't want him around. She did seem to be keeping away from the women and children in the Frey family, which made Cailen feel a bit relieved. She didn't need the deaths of all those innocence on her hands. He'd kept his eyes on Alyssa through a good part of the feast, he also watched Samantha, his mother, and his three other sisters... the entire time trying to keep an eye out for anyone dropping dead from being touched by Alyssa. So far... nothing. If nothing happened before the Bedding Ceremony, Cailen was going to take matters into is own hands. That old fuck wasn't going to touch his younger sister. She was only fifteen! Old enough to marry, yes, but **not** Walder Frey. Cailen would rather die than allow that to happen.

"Cailen?" he closed his eyes the second he heard his mother's voice.

"Shhh," he didn't turn. "Don't voice that you know me."

Lady Josephine Talaris _knew_ him, she knew him well, and he knew that his mother would do as he asked. He opened his eyes and stared at Alyssa, who was going through the feast, following Queen Margaery's lead and flirted with the Frey men, managing to touch them with her gloves. Strangely, Cailen didn't find himself jealous, he _knew_ that she was poisoning everyone that she touched with those gloves. It was smart that she didn't bring Ramsay along with them... the Bastard would never allow the flirting to go on through the feast.

"There's something you _need_ to know," his mother said quietly. "They hung your father off of the bridge at the Twins when he refused to a betrothal between Walder Frey and Sammy."

"Thanks," Cailen moved away from his mother, mainly because he feared she would continue to talk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw who looked like Brynden Tully, already in the dinning hall. Which meant... the Bastard of Bolton was there as well. He was to go in the other way with the men... and Wum Wum... Cailen watched the giant settle in next to a statue of a fish around his size. His father... by the Seven, he hadn't been there to deny the betrothal as **Lord** Talaris. _Fuck!_

His eyes focused on Alyssa as anger consumed him. His father... what the fuck was wrong with Walder Frey? Didn't the old fuck have _enough_ children? Why did he go and- Queen Alyssa's gray eyes went to him as Nymeria Sand whispered something into her ear, a small smile played on her lips and she glanced over at Walder Frey. Cailen's eyes went to Walder Frey, he looked... like he was drunk, he tried to focus, then... blood started to come from his nose. As though that was a signal, Arya Stark jumped from behind a pillar and stabbed Walder Frey straight through the throat with her little sword "Needle". It happened so quickly, even Samantha just sat there in absolute shock. Many of the Frey men started to drop down, though Cailen knew there were many who still had to wait for the effects to take place. The rest drew their swords on all of their guests, not knowing who to trust.

Lord Edmure Tully... Cailen's Liege Lord, looked shocked, and relieved as his brothers by law dropped to the ground, all close to death. Lady "Tully" sat there in shock, and then Alyssa's men came out from behind the pillars, and Wum Wum showed himself, causing many of the women to faint. At that same moment, Knights of the Vale came in, as though to help the Freys.

"The murderer of Lord Baelish is here," one of the men claimed.

"Shit," Cailen breathed out as he drew his sword.

**A very special thanks for the reviews. I was going to make this longer, but the part that's going to happen I want to be in a certian POV, just because I'm... doing something kind of special. Now, I know, you're wondering what I could be doing, but I promise most of you will love me for it :D As always the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be out :D**


	168. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Eight

**The Winter Wolf**

One of the Knights of the Vale came after her, they got maybe seven feet away from her, and Wum Wum grabbed the man and slammed him against a pillar, Alyssa could hear the crack of the man's bones within his armor. The sound made Alyssa cringe a bit. Wum Wum wacked the man against the pillar several more times before tossing him aside. Anyone who was attacking those he knew to be friends, he went after immediately... **really** the strength of twelve men. It made Alyssa happy that he considered her to be a friend. She definitely wanted to stay on the giant's good-side. Screams went out as Wum Wum ripped one of the Frey men in half, spilling blood everywhere.

She held her hands out to Nymeria to remove the gloves. Once that was done, she moved as fast as she could over to Edmure Tully's side, both him and his Frey wife were frozen in what was possibly shock... more than likely from the fact that there was a giant in the dinning hall. The baby girl in Rosilyn "Tully's" arms was crying, almost to the point of screaming, but the woman was staring at Wum Wum... looking as though she was going to scream as well. Edmure just looked as though he was going to pass out.

"Uncle Edmure," Alyssa snapped her fingers. His deep blue Tully eyes... her _mother's_ eyes, looked at her. Still, he remained frozen in fear. "I'm Alyssa Stark of Winterfell, your niece. My mother is Catelyn Tully and my father is Eddard Stark."

A sadness entered Edmure's eyes and he shook his head, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Cat."

Alyssa frowned, "Uncle Edmure, Walder Frey is **dead**."

A silent warning crossed her uncle's eyes, she whirled around and found a Knight of the Vale bringing their sword down on her. She closed her eyes, and heard a loud "CLANK". The sound of metal hitting metal. Her eyes flew open, a huge man stood in front of her, he'd blocked the blow with a beaten metal shield, and with one thrust of his sword, it went straight through the Knight of the Vale's armor. The stranger moved away from her and went after a Frey. Alyssa grabbed the Knight's sword, spotted Arya, and frowned at her little sister. What the _fuck_ was she doing there? Arya's eyes were on the stranger, they were wide in disbelief, as though she _knew_ who the stranger was. Alyssa would deal with Arya later, the fact that she'd came along was bad enough.

Cailen had gotten his family and the Tyrells out of harms way, but it seemed to be an impossible task for Alyssa to get her uncle and his wife to move. Two Freys noticed that she was having difficulty and rushed for her. She could see Ramsay running towards her out of the corner of her eye. Just as she shoved the sword in her hands through one of the Frey's mouths, the stranger grabbed the other one by the throat, lifted him in the air, and slid his sword through the Frey's stomach. Alyssa couldn't hold it back, she turned and vomited on the ground as she listened to the man's guts spill out from the cut. Then, before she could find out who had saved her _twice_, the stranger went off to join more of the fighting, just as Ramsay finally reached her.

"Did they harm you in any way?" he demanded as he looked her over. Did he _know_ about... "Did _they_?"

Alyssa shook her head, "No."

Brynden finally came over, as Wum Wum cornered the last of the Freys. The women and children... He didn't say anything, he just went straight up to Edmure Tully and slapped him across the face, hard enough to leave a red welt on Edmure's cheek. It definitely snapped the _real_ Lord of Riverrun out of his daze. His Tully blue eyes went to Brynden for a moment before he burst into tears. Rosilyn "Tully" looked... as though she feared for her life. She must have heard about what Alyssa had done to Walda Bolton, which the fear in her aunt by law didn't bother her one bit. After getting slapped a second time, Edmure calmed a bit and pulled Brynden Tully into a tight embrace. Before Alyssa knew it, he was pulling her into his arms as well.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. We weren't supposed to meet this way," Edmure told her softly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to..."

Brynden slapped Edmure again, "Stop your whimpering boy."

The stranger moved forward once everyone was taken care of. As he moved, Alyssa noticed that he had a limp, he pulled off his helm and looked at her. His face was horribly scarred on one side with burn marks, one of his ears was missing, and he had several scars on the normal side of his grim face. Alyssa knew who he was instantly.

As did Arya, who breathed, "The Hound."

**Given the nature of the next chapter and the nature of this chapter, I'm blackmailing you all for reviews :) I PROMISE it's a VERY special chapter! I almost waited to post this chapter for more reviews, but I couldn't get myself to do it. I bet some of you read the last two paragraphs and started cheering :D What better time to bring in a dead man than a massacure? This chapter gave me a bit of an adreniline rush just writing it lmao. :D**


	169. Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Nine

**The Winged Wolf**

_The Bird remained on it's perch, it was angry. The shadow of the Bird showed ruffled feathers. The Bird knew what the Wolves wanted to hear. The Bird would wait for the perfect oppertunity to strike at it's enemies... once everything was in ruin._

Bran opened his eyes, he could hear Hodor's excitement as they exited the tree-line, "Hodor! Hodor!"

He turned a bit, that's all that it took to see the Wall. They were there. _Finally_. He took a deep breath, it was the Bird dream again. It never showed the Bird itself, just the shadow... It bothered Bran, he knew what the Bird wanted, it was just... he didn't know who the Bird was. Whoever it was... they wanted to destroy his family... and they didn't care if it destroyed Westeros in the process. Gared, Cotter, and Finn all three looked nervous to be back, even though Bran had told them over and over again that he'd handle everything. He already knew that they were going to go through Hell with some of the Night's Watch, but Bran could handle Jon.

"Fuck, we're dead," Finn mumbled. "We are fucking dead. Frost-fingers will have our heads for sure."

"Will you shut up?" Mira Reed demanded. "You're not dead, and Bran **already** told you he has this covered."

"Forgive me for not placing my complete trust in a boy who can't _walk_," Finn stated.

"It's okay, Mira, he'll keep going if you argue with him," Bran said, making Cotter and Sylvi smile.

"You'd think he met Finn at the Wall with us," Cotter smirked at Gared.

Gared... he looked as though he was disappointed in himself. It had to do with the North Grove... Bran knew that the area was already taken by the Long Winter. The Children couldn't set the wards up fast enough to save that area, and if the Forresters wished for the North Grove to be theirs... they'd have to wait until the Long Winter ended. Not that the Forresters needed the North Grove, Alyssa should have returned the Ironwood to the Forresters already.

"Gared, your House will be fine, I give you my word," Bran promised. "I just need you four to _trust_ me. I know what to do."

"That's easy for you to say," Finn mumbled again.

"Don't mind him, he's a dick to everyone," Cotter gave Bran a wink.

He could hear the gate open, there were shouts coming from the top and the other side. It was a good thing that he kept Winter hidden in the trees, he didn't want to scare any of the Night's Watch, or Jon. If they saw the ice dragon, the chances were, they'd try to attack Winter, and then it'd be hard for Bran to get control of his dragon again. All kinds of emotions filled Bran as Hodor pulled the cart through the gate. Most of it was excitement, but a part of him was nervous. Not from fear, but the fact that he hadn't seen Jon or his Uncle Benjen since Jaime Lannister shoved him from the tower window.

"JON!" Bran called out, knowing that if his brother spotted the "deserters" first, they'd be treated as such. "JON!"

"Bran?" it wasn't Jon's voice, but it was good enough for Bran. First Ranger, Benjen Stark came rushing towards Bran and his companions. He stopped once he reached the cart and pulled Bran into a tight embrace, not paying any attention to Gared, Finn, or Cotter, "The Gods _must_ really love you, my boy. We were thinking you'd be dead."

"Uncle Benjen, these men left the Night's Watch because one was wrongly accused of murder, though Finn had seen the whole thing. If they're declared traitors, Jon will have to take my head as well," Bran said it loud enough for his voice to echo through the tunnel.

"That would be-" Benjen stared.

"BRAN?!" Jon's voice echoed loudly through the tunnel, he could hear his older brother running towards them. He came to a stop, just in the line of Bran's sight as he looked around, Jon's eyes were on his fellow Brothers. He looked conflicted for a moment before pretty much pulling Bran off the cart to hug him.

Hodor let out a laugh, "Hodor."

When Jon finally released Bran from his hold, he glanced at Hodor and smiled, "Hodor."

"Jon," Bran kept his voice stern, no matter how much joy he felt at seeing his brother and his uncle. "I _need_ Gared Tuttle, Finn, Cotter, and Sylvi to take me to Winterfell. If they don't there's a chance I won't make it."

Bran's words brought everyone's attention to him. As far as Gared, Finn, and Cotter knew, they were only helping Bran get to the Wall, but Bran's vision had **shown** the three men being pardoned. The look on Jon's face suggested that he didn't like the idea, "Bran, they're technically deserters."

"There's a war coming, not the one south of the Wall, and you know it. What do three lives mean? They can be my guard if that makes you feel better," Bran said. He already knew how this was going to end.

"I don't know, Bran," Jon looked extremely conflicted.

"I'll fight you for it," Bran offered.

Jon's eyes widened and he let out a laugh, "Bran, how are you going to fight me?"

"When you agree to it, you'll know," Bran stated as he leaned back in the cart. Raven let out a squack, drawing Bran's attention to him, along with Jon's. Raven flapped his wings and fluttered onto Summer's back. "Or, we can wait for Winter to scare you into it."

Jon let out a chuckle and motioned for them to follow him through the tunnel, "I've been at the Wall for several years now, Bran. I'm not afraid of winter, I fear what it brings."

Sylvi smiled at Bran, as did Cotter, "He didn't mean the actual 'winter' Lord Commander."

Jon froze and glanced back at Cotter, "How did you know I'm Lord Commander?"

"Your brother told us," Gared replied quickly.

Bran watched as Jon shook his head, he didn't seem that surprised, "Let's get you all warmed up. Then **Bran** will leave while I figure out what to do with the deserters."

"Then a fight you'll get," Bran let out a breath before going into Hodor's mind. Jon's attention had gone straight to his limp body on the cart, not realizing that Bran was in Hodor. He grabbed Jon by the cloak and threw him forward. It was farther than he had intended, but his older brother caught on quickly.

Jon got back to his feet and stared blankly at Bran-Hodor-as though he didn't know what to think. Mira Reed rushed forward and looked at Jon, "Bran's a Warg. He can go into Hodor's mind as well. He's going to beat you."

"That's not very fair, Brandon," Jon backed up several steps.

Bran smiled, did his brother want to see "not fair"? Bran left Hodor's mind, hearing the huge simpleton's confused, "Hodor?" just as he went into Winter's mind. Winter had kept Bran in his line-of-sight the entire time, Bran could see into the tunnel, and his older brother's confusion. Winter could move fast, especially in the snow, he ran forward and found himself in the tunnel, quickly moving after his brother. He passed the gate and let out a screach, forcing Jon's attention to him.

Sylvi's smile grew as she looked at Jon, "Now **that's** not fair."

Benjen Stark jumped back, looking as though he was going to have a heartattack. He must have recognized Winter. Gared cleared his throat and breathed out, "_That's_ Winter."

Bran watched as disbelief and relief filled both Jon and Benjen's features. Jon looked at Bran's white eyes before looking into Winter's pale blue eyes, "You win, Bran."

**:D I had Bran fight his brother dirty without really fighting :) I TOLD you all this chapter was special! Yes, this is taking place during the wedding. I just had to do this! And, no, Littlefinger wasn't the Bird, but I'm sure some of you have already figured that out. :D As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be released.**


	170. Chapter One Hundred-Seventy

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

Alyssa got sick several times as he stood by her side, had she accedently poisoned herself? She'd let everyone know if she had, and she hadn't dropped down like the Freys had. She was acting strange, to the point were it set alarms off in Ramsay's mind. Cailen Talaris was surrounded by the five bitches who all resembled him slightly, but at least the fuck's attention wasn't on Alyssa, he was more occupied trying to get his sisters and mother to calm down after what they'd seen. Ramsay, he just wanted to know what the fuck was wrong with his wife.

"Give it time, your stomach will settle," The High Garden bitch told Alyssa quietly as Ramsay tried to figure out what the _fuck_ was going on.

"You _can't_ mean to keep him alive!" Arya Stark practically shouted at Alyssa once she realized that the Hound still had his head, once she settled herself down.

"Do what the fuck you want, I don't care. You and that Brienne of fucking Tarth left me in the middle of nowhere to _fucking_ die," the Hound spat. The man looked like he'd been dragged through fire and rocks, it was no wonder Alyssa kept getting sick. Shit, the sight of Sandor Clegane nearly made Ramsay sick... and **that** was saying something. The curious thing was, no one was surprised by the way he spoke. They all seemed prepared for the crude language that would probably get Ramsay back-handed by the Blackfish.

"Sandor Clegane, _why_ did you save me?" Alyssa kept ahold of her stomach. Her question put everyones' attention onto the Hound.

"To prove I could still protect a little wolf, even if it's not wanted," the Hound replied.

"You deserve to _fucking_ die!" Arya glared at him.

"**I **kept you safe. **I** was the one who got you to the Twins. **I** was the one to get you out of the _fucking_ Twins when you tried to be the hero. **I** was the one who took you to your Aunt Lyza, only to _fucking_ find out she was dead. **I** kept you safe until that Tarth bitch beat me," the Hound spat at Arya Stark.

"You were _drunk_ most of the fu-" Arya started.

"That is _enough_, Arya," Alyssa's voice was strict. Her gray eyes remained on the Hound, "Who were you trying to prove it to?"

"Myself," the Hound stated. "The little Stark bitch, and you."

"Calling-" Arya Stark started.

"Arya, shut up!" Alyssa snapped. "He **saved** my life twice within minutes. If **you** think that death would be best for him. Do it yourself."

Ramsay watched Alyssa point to the sword that was leaning on the table, _actually_ daring her sister to try. That **only** made Ramsay believe more that there was something up with Alyssa. The wolf was out already, and on her sister of all people. Arya Stark shifted a bit and then walked out of the hall quickly, mumbling something under her breath.

"She looked like a boy last time I saw her," the Hound breathed out.

Alyssa let out a light laugh and nodded, "When I saw her for the first time since we've been separated, she looked more like a boy."

"Fuck, is there anything to drink?" the Hound asked. "Booze, not water." Alyssa nodded and grabbed a flask off the table and handed it to Sandor Clegane, "You haven't killed me, I'm assuming you have a reason for that?"

"I don't kill those who risk their lives to save me," **that** was definitely the truth about his wolf.

"I _didn't_ risk my life. Every one of those men were weak," the Hound stated.

Ramsay smiled, the Hound had a point there, he had believed the same thing, it was no wonder the Freys had to get their enemies drunk to the point where they couldn't fight before actually doing a fight. Wum Wum _also_ nodded his agreement, but he could tell that Alyssa wouldn't believe the fight was easy coming from the giant.

Alyssa looked confused, "So... did you prove it to yourself?"

"No, and I know I didn't prove it to... the little wolf, she saw me fall down a bunch of rocks... beaten by a bloody, fucking woman who faught like a man," the Hound stated. "Though I can tell I proved it to you."

"He proved it to _me_," Ramsay offered, the way the Hound had lifted the man into the air and spilled his guts everywhere... Ramsay had _known_ in that instant that the Hound was a killer... one who enjoyed it as much as he did.

"You don't count," the Hound stated, his words brought smiles to many in the room who Ramsay knew **hated** him. Still, the bloodlust was in the Hound's eyes, and his words only made Ramsay smile more. He was waiting on judgement from the Queen of the North, as though she held his fate in her hands. It wasn't something he'd ever seen in anyone's eyes who hadn't been flayed for hours. The man **craved** death. One way or another.

"What is it that you want?" Alyssa asked suddenly.

Her question seemed to take the Hound by surprise, "What?"

"Your boon for saving me, what would you like it to be?" Alyssa tilted her head curiously. A strange look entered her eyes as she gripped her stomach. Ramsay could tell that it was only a matter of time before she threw-up again.

"What if I asked to be made a guard of your sisters' and you?" the Hound asked.

"Why would you want that?" Alyssa frowned.

"The sweetest thing in the _world_ is killing. It's the one thing I crave to do. It's the **one** thing I'm good at," the Hound replied. "I know that protecting the Starks would come with plenty of killing. More than serving that spoiled _fuck_ Joffery."

Ramsay's smile widened as the Hound spoke. That was definitely how Ramsay's mind worked as well, and that fact made Ramsay actually like Sandor Clegane. Alyssa was smiling as well, it was the last seven words that made her do so. Ramsay paid no attention to anyone else in the room but the Hound and Alyssa. His wolf's smile only brightened, "Arya might end up killing us both."

The Blackfish cleared his throat, "If you all will excuse us, the Queens, Lady Olenna, Lord Talaris, Edmure, and I need to have a private discussion."

"Ramsay..." Alyssa grabbed his arm as he headed out of the room.

He smiled as he looked down at his wife, she had said his name in a way that reminded him of when they were alone. Lust filled him instantly, "Yes?"

"I'm carrying-" she started.

That was literally _all_ he needed to hear. He had **known** that something was off about Alyssa and the way she was acting. It turned out to be the one thing he'd been waiting for. He crushed his lips to hers, not caring about the audience that they had. She was carrying **his** child. **His **possible heir, and no matter what, he'd be happy to put another in her as soon as possible. Ramsay kept a tight hold on **his** wife as he pulled away and glanced at Cailen Talaris, who seemed to be forcing his attention on the eldest out of the girls who must have been his sisters. Good, because _now_, he was going to kill the fuck if he tried to steal Alyssa away from him, and when that happened, Ramsay wasn't going to let his wife stop him.

**A very special thanks for the reviews :D There will be one more chapter for the wedding :D The fate of the Frey women and children. :D As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be released :D**


	171. Chapter One Hundred-Seventy-One

**The Winter Wolf**

"All the boys old enough will go to the Wall, the others will be stripped of the name 'Frey' and go by 'Rivers'," Alyssa kept her voice stern as she spoke she didn't want anyone to bring up personal issues, she _had_ a duty to do as Queen to let everyone know what was going to happen. "The women married to Freys will be returned to their families, if they have a male child _or_ are carrying one, it'll be named a Bastard. As for the girls... they'll go out as wards to Lords of the Riverlands. House Frey will **not** continue."

"What of the Freys at the Twins?" Edmure Tully asked.

"I can supply dragonfire, and we'll light a fire under their asses," Cailen Talaris offered. "But there's a chance that the stone will be melted.

"I say we _starve_ them out," Alyssa glanced at her great-uncle, to see how he felt about this. It seemed as though everyone agreed that staving the remaining Freys out of the Twins would be best. Her eyes went to her uncle, Edmure Tully, he _still_ looked a bit out of it, and a little miserable... "Would you like me to send your wife away once she has the child?"

Alyssa's question caused everyone to look at her in shock, Margaery and Olenna were included. Edmure looked down at the table, "Rosilyn... she's the _mother_ of my children. She's _my_ wife. I don't wish any harm upon her."

If there was anything that Alyssa could understand, it was that. She knew that Edmure Tully's children were her cousins... her kin by **blood**, just as Edmure and Brynden Tully were. If Edmure had no ill feelings towards his Frey wife, Alyssa had no problem him keeping her. It was better than throwing her into the river like Alyssa had originally thought of doing to Walder Frey's daughters to show them ALL how it felt, but... she **couldn't** do it. If the thought of actually doing it bothered _her_, she could only imagine how many would consider her a cruel Queen if she did that...

"Then... just keep her away from me," Alyssa breathed out. She didn't want to be around _any_ Freys.

"You're showing a lot more mercy towards the Freys than your own enemies would, Your Grace," Brynden told Alyssa.

"Yes, the _Lannisters_, Tywin Lannister would have ordered the extinction of their house, down the the murder of every last babe," Lady Olenna Tyrell nodded. "It's refreshing to see another way things can go to make a House extinct."

Alyssa's stomach turned at the thought of slaughtering everyone... especially the children. With her own growing inside her... she _couldn't_ do something so monsterous. Yes, she could do **many** things that would be considered not exactly moral, but a massacure of women and children... that was something she'd leave to Tywin Lannister.

"Do you wish to take any of the girls for your wards?" Brynden Tully asked Alyssa suddenly.

Alyssa looked at her great-uncle for a long moment, was he serious? Alyssa _already_ had Shireen Baratheon as her ward... though Shireen only made one ward, Alyssa _really_ didn't want to have any of the Freys in her House. She had to calm her nerves, for some reason, she kept getting over-excited about things that really didn't call for it. Finally, she shook her head, "It'd be best to keep the Frey girls away from me."

"What of your cousins?" Brynden asked.

"One is still a babe, and the other isn't even born yet," Alyssa pointed out. "I'd rather Tullys be raised by their **father**. _Family_."

"Duty. Honor," both Brynden and Edmure nodded.

"Damn trouts, you made me envious of your Words. 'Growing Strong' doesn't have the same ring to it as you wolves and fish," Lady Olenna gave Alyssa a wink. "So, are we about finished here?"

"I would believe so," Alyssa nodded. "Unless... any of you would like to add anything? I believe that the bannermen of the Tullys would be more than happy to lay siege to the Twins."

"There is one thing... the matter of Sandor Clegane," Brynden cleared his throat. "He was the dog of Joffery Baratheon."

"He saved Queen Alyssa _twice_, he kept Arya Stark safe..." Cailen tried to help out Alyssa's point she'd tried to prove earlier. "Who knows what else he's done to help the Starks?"

"Sandor Clegane has one chance," Alyssa breathed out. "If he screws up, I'll let Arya do what she wanted."

"And there she goes, giving me more reasons to adore her," Olenna Tyrell leaned against Brynden Tully, a smile was on her face.

Brynden chuckled, "I've noticed she has that effect on people. Though, I don't think that she means to do it."

Alyssa shook her head as she stood, "I'm _right_ here."

"I don't think they heard you, Your Grace," Edmure stood as well, noticing that the two older people were actually... absorbed into something they were quietly talking about suddenly. "It may be a good time for us to leave."

"I agree," Margaery made her way to Alyssa's side and linked arms with her. "I would _love_ to see more of Riverrun before we head back to Winterfell."

Edmure Tully opened the door and gave Alyssa a weak smile, "I promise that I'll make it up North to see you sometime. I kept telling Cat that... then everything happened."

"That would be-" Alyssa started.

She was cut-off by someone bumping into her and wrapping their arms around her in a tight embrace, "Thank you **so** much! I owe you my life!"

Alyssa was confused. Who was... Cailen closed the door behind him and smiled a little, "Samantha, perhaps you should let Queen Alyssa see you before you do something like that."

Lady Samantha Talaris released her hold on Alyssa, "I'm so sorry, Your Grace. I've been waiting to do that, and... Cailen, stop looking at me like I'm going to be in trouble." Samantha Talaris' violet eyes were shining as she looked at Alyssa, "Your Grace, I can _never_ repay you for what you've done. Though, I would like to try."

"Sam-" Cailen started.

"I'm _trying_ to talk to the Queen, Cailen. Wait your turn," Samantha snapped at her older brother before turning back to Alyssa. "I was wondering... if I could be one of your handmaidens? I know that I'm asking-"

"If it's okay with the Lord of your House," Alyssa said.

Samantha scoffed as she looked at her brother, "You _better_ say 'yes' Cailen Talaris. Mother wants to keep an eye on you one way or another."

Alyssa smiled a little, just because of how much the two reminded her of her relationship with her own siblings. She wanted to say "yes", but the fact that Cailen was the **Lord** in his family now, it made him the one in charge of the women. He let out a breath of defeat, "My Queen, you should know that my sister can be a pain."

Samantha Talaris hugged Cailen tightly before giving Alyssa another hug, "I'll try my hardest to repay your kindness, Your Grace."

"Don't look at it as repaying me, I would never ask that of anyone," Alyssa hugged the young woman back. Her eyes went to her husband, who was standing just feet away with the Hound. Something told her the two men were already bonding. She wasn't sure that was a good thing.

**Yay! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I got a little busy last night, but when I saw all the reviews this morning, it made me do a happy dance :D I wanted this chapter to be longer... sadly, ideas for the next chapter kept running through my mind, making it so I couldn't really think for this chapter anymore :( Damn my brian :) As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


	172. Chapter One Hundred-Seventy-Two

**The Snow Wolf**

"HODOR!" Jon smirked as the simpleton shouted off the top of the Wall and laughed in entertainment as his voice echoed. "HOOO-DOOR!"

Jon let out a laugh and glanced at Bran, who looked more serious than when he had his legs. He was trying not to think of Bran's new "pet", after seeing "Winter" come at him in the tunnels... he had nearly shit himself when it roared in his face. Then, he had realized that it was Bran, which had put Jon into a new kind of shock. The young woman, Meera Reed, stayed close to Bran, while Gared Tuttle, Finn, and Cotter showed the little Free Folk girl what it looked like on top of the Wall.

"You know, I can't stay that long. I have to get to Winterfell," Bran repeated for the twentieth time.

"You tell me about these magic 'Children' coming to the Wall to fortify the magic here, and you're just going to leave?" Jon frowned. He was praying that he could get more time with his little brother.

"Alyssa's already set things in motion. She _needs_ me in Winterfell," Bran looked at Meera. "Tell him that I'm not crazy. I can see fate."

"He _really_ isn't crazy, Lord Commander," Meera Reed told Jon, following Bran's order. "There are ancient beings coming here to make sure the White Walkers can't get through. They helped build the Wall to begin with."

Jon tried not to laugh at the two. They **really** believed this stuff. Hodor took a deep breath beside Jon and let out a very loud, "HODOR!" Forcing Jon to break down and laugh. If there was one thing he never thought he'd see, it was Hodor standing on the Wall, shouting his own name... the _one_ word that he could speak. It gave Jon a reason to laugh, and not at his little brother. He had a feeling that Bran wouldn't take to kindly to being laughed at about something he believed to be true. Of course... Jon had thought giants were just stories until he'd seen one himself. There wasn't really any reason that Bran couldn't be correct.

"Jon, you _don't_ have to believe me about anything. Just know, that **I **believe that if I don't get on my way home soon, there's a chance I won't even make it there," Bran told Jon in a firm voice that reminded him of Alyssa.

Jon sobered immediately as he eyed his little brother, did he really believe that he wasn't going to make it to Winterfell if he didn't leave soon? He pretty much just got to the Wall _hours_ ago, and he was already wanting to leave. Jon wanted _some_ time with Bran before he left. Jon took a deep breath, "Would it hurt for you to stay and rest up for the night?"

Bran shook his head, "No... I'd just keep your men from Winter. He'll eat them in two bites. When that happens, you'll want me to leave."

"_When_?" Jon raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Meera Reed. "Does he believe that dragon will attack my men?"

"I believe that your men _will_ provoke Winter into attacking. It's easy to do. He's a dragon," Bran glanced over as the young Free Folk girl laughed. He frowned and looked at his legs. "I know more than you can possibly imagine, Jon. I've _seen_ what happens to our House if Alyssa trusts the wrong people. If you wish for our family to live, you won't stop me, and you won't try to change my mind about getting home as soon as possible."

"What happens?" Jon asked.

"We die," Bran replied. "Each a more painful death than the last until Alyssa is killed. They'll hang her corpse from the city gates of King's Landing if that happens."

Jon's stomach turned, his eyes went to Meera's who looked convinced of this. Who would want to hurt his siblings? Other than the Lannisters, of course, but... Bran would have said _who_ it was if he knew... he took a deep breath and frowned at his little brother, "Who's going to hurt our family?"

"I _cannot_ see that. All I know is that they'll wait patiently, just so they can destroy the Starks. The funny thing is, Alyssa had to kill a different bird to set it all in motion. I _should_ have warned her about the first bird before I told her about the Bird who wants to destroy us," Bran continued on under his breath. How in the Seven _Hells_ did Bran warn Alyssa? That just didn't make any sense... though... she _had_ discribed Winter while she was at the Wall.

"I think you lost him, Bran," Meera said.

"It doesn't matter," Bran told her before he looked back at Jon. "You believe me enough to let me leave **as** soon as Hodor, Meera, Gared, Cotter, Finn, and Sylvi are rested up. No longer, or you'll be about twenty men short when I leave."

Jon _did_ believe his brother enough to allow him to leave... and he believed Bran enough to trust his brother knew what he was doing when it came to that dragon of his. As though summoned, the dragon scaled the Wall, it's head peaked up over the edge, as if it had climbed up. Jon watched Bran smile a little, as though he had an unbreakable bond with the beast... "Winter" let out a purr-like sound before it pushed itself off the Wall and took flight. Jon let out a breath and nodded, "You let me know if anything happens in Winterfell."

"That was always my plan," Bran smiled.

"How long will it take you to get to Winterfell?" Jon asked, wanting to know if Bran realized it'd take them at least a month.

"Don't worry about that," Bran sighed.

Just as most of the times Alyssa had said that to Jon, he felt worried. Bran... he'd been worrying about him _so_ long, that it couldn't be helped. At least he still had some time until his brother headed to Winterfell. It was time that was going to be spent well.

"**HOO-DOOR**!" Hodor bellowed out again, clapping and laughing as he did so, making Jon and Bran both smile. Definitely time well spent.

**LMFAO! It took me about ten minutes to calm down after I wrote the "Hodor"s in this chapter with Hodor :D I didn't realize that it'd be so fucking funny until I wrote it out :D I appologize for spelling _Meera_ Reed's name wrong. For some reason I thought it was spelt like Mira Forrester's name was... Oops. My bad :D But, I thought it'd be nice to let the brothers have a moment together :D**

**Anyways, a very special thanks for all the reviews! They're deeply appreciated, each and every one of them. Even the ones that diss on either Ramsay or Cailen, it shows that you're into the story :D I have to thank those of you who favorited/followed, I haven't done that in a while! As always the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted :D**


	173. Chapter One Hundred-Seventy-Three

**The Red Wolf**

Rickon was _uncontrolable_ without Alyssa around, not even Osha could keep him calm. He kept going on and on how Alyssa's the Queen, not Sansa, and he _only_ had to listen to the Queen. If Alyssa had told him that as some kind of sick joke, Sansa didn't find it funny at all, though she doubted that Alyssa would do anything like that. Tyrion was a huge help, being in Winterfell with her, his words when asked if he'd like to go were "meeting Walder Frey once was enough for me", and Sansa was greatful he was there. Alyssa had no idea how hard it was to keep everyone happy when she wasn't there. It was as though the entire North knew when Alyssa was gone, letters and ravens came pouring in everyday that she was gone, and Tyrion seemed to take it all with ease.

"My sweet wife, it's a lot worse in King's Landing," Tyrion smirked at her.

"I can't say that I'll miss that place," Sansa told him.

"Oh, there are days that I do, but then again... the Game here is more... strange," Tyrion chuckled. "I can say that some things take me by surprise with Alyssa, such as her gaining the friendship of a giant within seconds... but things run more... smoothly with her here."

"I'm starting to think that maybe she shouldn't leave Winterfell anymore," Sansa glanced over at Rickon, who was playing with something that belonged to Bran... if Alyssa caught him with the Trout pin, she wouldn't be too happy. Alyssa had found it in Winterfell's crypts, though she never voiced when and where she had found it.

"Rick-" Sansa started.

"NO!" Rickon shouted at her, causing Shaggydog to growl. "Only Alyssa can tell me what to do! Not you!"

"I'm the Hand of the Queen, do you know what that is?" Tyrion asked Rickon in a calm voice.

"You can't tell me what to do either! Aly is _supposed_ to be here with **me**," Rickon didn't seem happy the slightest bit that Arya had snuck out without him. Sansa, on the other hand, was extremely relieved that Arya had left Rickon behind... He didn't like the fact that Alyssa wasn't there, even though he had Shireen Baratheon to keep him company.

"Can you try to listen? Do you think that Alyssa will be happy knowing you refused to listen to anyone?" Tyrion's voice softened a bit.

"Alyssa _should_ have thought about that before leaving," Rickon stated before storming off, his direwolf followed close behind.

"For someone so small, he has a fierce temper," Tyrion breathed out.

"I think it will only get worse as he gets older," Sansa sighed.

"I pray he keeps a level head through it all," Tyrion chuckled before he made a face and took a drink of his wine. Sansa doubted it as well.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I know it's short, but I thought I'd throw in a Sansa POV before bed. I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter :D**


	174. Chapter One Hundred-Seventy-Four

**The Wild Wolf**

She couldn't believe that Alyssa was _actually_ allowing the Hound to return to Winterfell with them. Everytime she looked at the ugly man, she wanted to stick him with Needle... _still_, a part of Arya was **glad** the Hound wasn't dead. He really _did_ do a lot to keep her safe while she was with him. Brienne of Tarth crossed Ayra's mind, making her smile, if the Hound saw her, surely he'd fuck-up and try to fight her family's protector. So far, he didn't seem too happy to see Ser Bronn, which made Arya like Alyssa's sworn-sword much more. She had no idea what to think of Lord Cailen's younger sister, Samantha, she remained stuck to Alyssa's side, as though she owed Alyssa her life. Arya liked Cailen, he was fun to talk to, especially if you were trying to see if he could _really_ see a lie.

Ramsay... the fact that he was already "close" to the Hound only made Arya believe that he was more dangerous. She had heard some of the things the two of them talked about and... the two **had** to pray that Alyssa never heard them, because some of it was just wrong. On the road, they had gone from talking about men they killed to the women. The Hound had named off one child... "the Butcher's boy" while Ramsay had counted about seven on his hands, the last child being "Ethan Forrester". It was a topic that would turn Alyssa against Ramsay, but she'd missed it! Arya nearly slapped her sister when she found out the women in the carriage were all napping. Something was going on with Alyssa... just by looking at her, Arya could tell that there was something slightly... different about her older sister. Arya just didn't know what it was.

"Stop staring at me like that," Alyssa said from the table they were sitting at. They were at an Inn... Arya was assuming that they didn't have that much farther to go to reach Winterfell. "I'm not here for your amusement."

"You better get the fuck away from me," the Hound growled from the other side of the Inn. Arya's eyes went to the commotion to discover that he was talking to Bronn, and Ramsay was laughing as Bronn walked away, as though he was forming a bond with Sandor-fucking-Clegane.

Bronn came over and sat beside Arya across from Alyssa. The Tyrells were at the next table over with Brynden Tully-who had decided that he'd travel back and forth between Winterfell and Riverrun to make sure that everything was "running smoothly". Bronn smirked at Alyssa and glanced at Arya, "He doesn't like me at all."

"Well..." Alyssa cleared her throat, "does it help that **I** like you?"

"Very much so, Your Grace," Bronn gave Alyssa a small wink.

Arya looked around, everyone was pretty much jumbled together, their entire company was moving around so much, it was hard to tell where everyone was at. Cailen Talaris was sitting beside his younger sister, Samantha Talaris... the young woman was the one person between Alyssa and Cailen. Arya could see him staring at her every now and again. The feelings there... they were more intense than what they were before. Had Arya missed something? Ever since she tried to talk Alyssa into just killing the Hound, her older sister had seemed to be avoiding big subjects, as though she just wanted to stick to the smaller things in life for the time being. What was wrong with Alyssa? She was acting strange, and... cautious. She wasn't being as playful as usual... it made Arya worry a little.

"Can you tell me what's going on with you?" Arya asked, making Cailen's eyes go to her. Fuck. He _knew_?! That only made Arya _more_ pissed off and worried.

"Do you remember when I scared you on the way to Winterfell from the Wall?" Alyssa asked.

"When you thought that I was-" Arya's eyes widened. She started to laugh immediately, irony was funny. Then she sobered instantly, her eyes went to Cailen. Was it his? It'd explain the deeper feelings that Arya saw there. No... Alyssa wouldn't be able to hide an affair... "You're carrying Ramsay's child?"

Bronn started to caugh, his eyes went straight to Alyssa, "You are?!"

"She is," Cailen glanced at _his_ younger sister, who was strangely, Sansa's age.

Alyssa sat there, a strange expression was on her face, it was one that she'd seen on her father's face so many times before when he was thinking. Arya cleared her throat, drawing the attention at the table to her, "If it's a girl-"

"It's a boy," Alyssa stated matter-of-factly, as if she _knew_ already. Those three words drew in the attention of Ramsay Bolton, Arya saw his cold blue eyes go straight to Alyssa.

Arya smirked, "A boy, is it? What do you plan on naming him?"

"I'm torn," Alyssa looked down. "Between Eddard and Robb."

The smirk left Arya's face, a sad pang hit her heart. Of course Alyssa would name her son for one of them, it was just the fact that she had to be torn between the names that made Arya feel bad. As she looked past Alyssa, she saw Ramsay shake his head and turn away. No matter what, Alyssa _would_ get her way when it came to her child. She was a Stark of Winterfell and a she-wolf, and Arya would make sure that Alyssa got her way... she was sure the entire household would feel the same way.

"Which ever one you choose, I'll like it," Arya offered with a smile. Chances were, the next male born would have the name Alyssa didn't choose. At least her words seemed to sooth Alyssa a little, and both of the Talaris' had small smiles on their faces, it was crystal clear that the two adored Alyssa... though it was well known that Cailen's feelings for Alyssa ran deeper than just adoring her. Arya held her sister's hand, at least Alyssa wasn't being snappy anymore.

**I realized that Arya didn't know about Alyssa yet :D So I had to do her POV! :D I hope that you all enjoyed it! I thank you all for the reviews :D I don't really think I should have to write down what's needed anymore :D**


	175. Chapter One Hundred-Seventy-Five

**The Winter Wolf**

She soaked her body in the warm bath that was in her room. It was a relief to know that if she ever thought of Walder Frey, she could think of the way that he died. Ever since Arya asked her what she'd name her child, she'd been thinking hard. As she pictured the boy from her dreams, she _tried_ to see him as a "Robb", but for some reason, it just didn't fit. Eddard... her eyes flew open as her father's name came to mind for the millionth time. The boy looked pure Stark... there was a chance that he'd look much like her father once he was old enough. The thought was actually... soothing.

The door to the room opened and closed quickly behind her. Alyssa peaked back and saw Ramsay standing there, she'd seen the look so many times in his eyes, she knew it well. She was more in the mood to relax. She took a deep breath, "We're not doing that tonight."

His determination was set in, but it wasn't what she'd been thinking, "I _should_ have a say in what **my** child is named."

"Which is?"

"Royce," Ramsay offered. Alyssa knew why. Before the Boltons bent the knee to the Starks, they were the "Red Kings" and according to Maester Lewin... there had been at least four Boltons by that name. "Domeric." Of course Ramsay would name off two _Boltons_... he was going to be disappointed.

"No," Alyssa turned and allowed her body to relax again. "I've already made up my mind. _My_ first-born son **will** be named after my father. Eddard."

Ramsay came around into her line of sight, his blue eyes were narrowed at her, he didn't look too happy with Alyssa at the moment, "Is _our_ child going to have **my** name?"

"Bolton?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Ramsay. _Technically_, by name, she should have refered to herself as a Bolton, but she **felt** like a Stark, like she'd always felt. By the look in Ramsay's eyes, **that** was exactly what was on his mind. "That answer should be obvious, Ramsay."

"You're not as predictable as you think," Ramsay smirked. "I just think about what **I** would do, and sometimes I'm right on with you. Then... you go and show _mercy_ and compassion. That's not something I would do, but I _will_ make life for everyone Hell if my child isn't given the Bolton name."

Alyssa took a deep breath, she believed Ramsay, "I intended on giving him the Bolton name, yes."

"Good, that sister of yours has it in her head that you'll give your child the 'Stark' name," Ramsay's eyes flashed. "I'm glad you've told me otherwise."

"Ramsay... I'm trying to _relax_," Alyssa told him. "After this, I'm going to bed. To **sleep**."

"Are you trying to get me to leave?" Ramsay asked her.

"Either let me relax, or get your own room... if there are any left," Alyssa smirked a little as she closed her eyes, able to avoid the look in his eyes as she did so. "You can _sleep_ in my bed, but just for that."

She could hear Ramsay chuckle, "I could use some sleep... but when we get back to Winterfell-"

"Keep those thoughts to yourself," Alyssa kept her eyes shut, the water was cooling down.

Ramsay let out a light chuckle, "You _know_ that's not going to happen, my wolf."

Alyssa stepped out of the tub, dried off her body quickly, she got into a night gown, and climbed into bed. Ramsay pulled her close to him, the possessiveness seemed to intensify... perhaps she should have waited to tell him... though it would have gotten out sooner or later. Alyssa shifted in his arms, for some reason, she had a feeling that her being pregnant only made him more... territorial. She prayed to the Old Gods that wasn't true.

**I'm sorry that this came out a lot shorter than I wanted it to... and that it took so long to get this chapter posted. I do hope that you all enjoyed it!**


	176. Chapter One Hundred-Seventy-Six

**The Riverland Dragon**

"Are we almost there?" Samantha asked him.

"What was my answer twenty minutes ago?" Cailen raised an eyebrow at his younger sister, growing tired of the questions already.

"Your answer was 'we're almost there'," Samantha replied in a mocking tone. Her eyes went to the carriage behind them. "You have no idea how afraid I was... until Walder Frey started to bleed. I... I didn't want that old man touching me." She gave an unplesant shiver, "I was crying just thinking about it." Her deep violet eyes looked at him, "You like Queen Alyssa, don't you? In the romantic sense?"

Cailen raised an eyebrow at his younger sister, "You're saying that you can see how I feel about the Queen?"

"I'm your _sister_ Cailen Talaris," Samantha stated. "You might be able to spot a lie, but I can tell how you feel. You have your heart set on her, but-"

"I know, Samantha," Cailen cut her off.

"-she's married," Samantha finished. "You can't just sit around either waiting for him to die, or for him to kill you. I've _heard_ some of the things he said he wanted to do to you to that 'Hound' man."

"Don't pay any attention to him, Samantha," Cailen **hated** the fact that Samantha had even overheard anything coming out of the Bastard of Bolton's mouth. She didn't need to hear such filth, it bothered him thinking of what else Samantha could have heard coming from the Bastard's mouth.

"How can you _not_ pay attention to someone openly talking about the aweful things they want to do to your brother? A lot of it had to do with removing-" Samantha made a face.

"Stop thinking about it, Samantha," Cailen told his sister. "You'll just make me more angry than I already am. He probably knew that you were listening. I've noticed he'll do that with me."

"He knows how you feel about the Queen?" Samantha frowned at him.

Bronn started to laugh from the other side of Cailen, drawing Samantha's attention to Alyssa's closest protector, "Mlady, **everyone** knows how your brother feels about Her Grace."

"Cailen... you're usually better at hiding your feelings," Samantha scolded him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, when it comes to everything else, he's _impossible_ to read, but when it comes to Queen Alyssa, he's easy to read... almost like a children's book," Bronn laughed hard, as though he was enjoying his own joke. "At least I'll have someone to keep me company while Ramsay is courting the Hound."

Cailen chuckled a bit, making Samantha smile. When he realized his sister was right there, he cleared his throat, praying that she didn't catch the meaning behind Bronn's words. Cailen tried to change the subject, even if it was back to one that he should try to stay away from, "I can't help how I feel, Samantha. I'd be happy to have Alyssa for just a moment, even if it ended with her husband killing me."

"That's fucked up, Lord Talaris," Bronn shook his head. "If you want a thrill of fucking another man's-"

"Bronn, please, not in front of my sister," Cailen hissed.

"My apologies, Mlady," Bronn smirked a little.

"Don't be sorry, believe it or not, I've heard my share of inappropiate things while waiting for the wedding to happen from Walder Frey and his sons," Samantha shook her head.

"Still, if you can refrain from speaking like that in front of my sister, Bronn, I'd be greatful," Cailen sighed.

"It doesn't bother you when I speak this way in front of Queen Alyssa," Bronn stated.

"That's only because it's clear you've been doing it before I met her," Cailen sighed. "It actually does bother me that you speak to her like that. If I could have my way, she'd be spoken to with the up-most respect."

"Aye, but she'd have less respect for those around her for not being themselves," Bronn nodded. "Queen Alyssa is the type who wants pure honesty, even if that truth hurts her. She knew that Jaime Lannister pushed her brother from the broken tower in Winterfell, but she _still_ accepted him, because she believed him."

Cailen smiled, he already knew that Alyssa wanted honesty, but when it came to what was on his mind when she was around him... he didn't think that she wanted full honesty then. At least, not when it came to _his_ feelings... Samantha already adored Alyssa, though Cailen had seen it coming the moment Samantha had demanded to know who had saved her from Walder Frey, but he could tell that his sister wanted _him_ to be happy as well. Unless somehow the Gods sent a woman who could steal his heart away from the Queen of the North, he'd be more than happy to just have Alyssa Stark **look** at him. He prayed that his sister would understand that.

"So... are we almost there?" Samantha smirked at Cailen as the question left her mouth.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I thought that I'd have a little sibling bonding moment with Cailen and Samantha... with a little mix of Bronn :D I hope that you all enjoyed it! As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be out.**


	177. Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Seven

**The Hand of the Queen**

The **instant** that he saw the giant, Wum Wum come into view from the gate, relief filled him. As much as he cared for his brother by law, he was more than happy to give the duty of carring for Rickon Stark back to his eldest sister, the Queen of the North. Tyrion wasn't sure how to deal with the youngest Stark, especially with that huge direwolf of his always feet away from it's master. Rickon was a handful, demanding, and had a strong feeling of abandonment, though the moment that he spotted Wum Wum, it was clear that his roudiness had completely left him and was replaced with what seemed to be a rush from the fact he could have his sister back. Sansa was right about one thing, it would be a lot easier on House Stark if Alyssa just remained in Winterfell, though the Queen of the North had such a strong-will, Tyrion knew that it was just a matter of time before she left again. It would take something life-changing happening to Queen Alyssa Stark to keep her in Winterfell when it came to urgant business.

Wum Wum came through the gate, closely followed by Lord Cailen Talaris, Bronn, and a young woman who looked very simular to Cailen, then came the Queen of Thorns' carriage that pulled up behind the giant, many familiar faces came through the gate that made Tyrion smile, one of them was Oberyn Martell, but the moment that he saw Ramsay Bolton riding beside a man who was supposed to be dead, Tyrion thought he had to be dreaming. There was no way that the Hound, Sandor Clegane was riding into Winterfell... it was either a dream, or Tyrion drank **way** too much that morning. The door to the carriage opened, Lady Olenna, an ever-growing Queen Margaery, followed by Karsi, the Sand Snakes, Arya Stark, and lastly... Tyrion rubbed his eyes. It was hard to tell, but Alyssa Stark looked as though she was in the early stages of carrying a child. Her small form was already showing. It was to the point where Tyrion was nudging Sansa's leg and motion to Alyssa with his head, but the confusion there made him realize that Sansa didn't catch his meaning.

"Will you knock that-" her eyes went wide finally. _There we go, she sees it_. "What happened to my sister?"

"You see, what happens is-" Tyrion started.

"Tyrion, I _know_ what happens," Sansa cut him off rather quickly. "I just... didn't expect Alyssa to come back..."

"With a full stomach?" Tyrion smirked.

"I don't think that now is the time to joke about that," Sansa told him.

Tyrion smiled a bit, the poor girl had been so stressed out over just keeping an eye on Rickon, and now Queen Alyssa was showing up with a child in her. Sure, there were days that he wished that his relationship with his own wife went farther than friendship... but, it was more than he'd had with either whore he'd fallen in love with. As much as he _still_ loved Shae, he couldn't rightfully call her one of his friends, while he **could** easily consider his own wife among his closest friends, aside from Bronn. Just... seeing his sister by law with child... it made Tyrion wish his relationship with his wife was closer than the one he had... one that could produce a child. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been physically intimite with anyone... he'd kept true to his promise to himself. Until his wife wanted him in her bed, he was going to treat himself as though he'd taken a vow to stay away from women.

"ALYSSA!" Rickon Stark rushed forward, as though he was the happiest child around. Where the fuck was that attitude when Alyssa Stark was gone?

Tyrion glanced up at Sansa, who seemed to be thinking the same exact thing. Immediately, Alyssa Stark smiled, as though she'd missed being home. As Tyrion looked at his sister by law, he couldn't help but think that he possibly had hoped too hard for a reason for Alyssa to remain in Winterfell the next time something came up. A large part of him wanted to tell her it was his fault she was with child, but once the thought crossed his mind, it just sounded too... rediculous.

"How were things while I was gone?" Alyssa asked as she walked towards them, hugging her youngest sibling back.

"Rickon refused to listen to us," Sansa told Alyssa.

"That's _because_ you're not Alyssa!" Rickon Stark stuck his tongue out at Sansa.

"Shit," Alyssa closed her eyes, as though she **just** realized that her youngest sibling was going to cause Hell for them while she was gone. "Rickon, when I'm not here, you **have** to listen to Sansa and Tyrion. They're just trying to keep you safe."

"No, they were trying to tell me what to do," Rickon argued with the Queen.

"So? That doesn't mean that what they're telling you can't end up keeping you safe," Alyssa tried to reason calmly with her brother.

"He also has Bran's Tully pin," Sansa said.

"I'm only holding it for him until he gets back," Rickon stated rather quickly, as though the child had already gone through this conversation in his own head. "I'll give it back to him when I see him. I promise."

Given the way that Alyssa Stark was looking at the youngest of the Starks, Tyrion could have sworn that she was going to snap at Rickon Stark, but instead, the Queen of the North smiled and nodded, "I suppose you need something to remind you of Bran until he gets home. Just... start listening, Rickon. What if they asked you to do something, and you didn't... what if you were to die because of that?"

There was a look of fear that crossed the youngest Stark's face before he frowned and looked at the ground, slowly turning towards Sansa and Tyrion. His voice was soft, "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to either of you while Alyssa was gone."

Tyrion couldn't help but smile, he focused his attention on Alyssa, "Now, shall we go inside, and you can tell me everything about that wedding you attended, starting with why Sandor Clegane is with you."

**A very special thanks for the reviews! As promised, Tyrion's POV is longer than it was last time! :D As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted :D**


	178. Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Eight

**The Golden Lion**

The Tyrells were gone... along with all the men the Tyrells had supplied, the gold that was to be given to the crown had not come, and no shipment of food had arrived. To top that off, another "gift" had been sent from the "Queen of the North", this time in the form of Walder Frey's head, and a scroll that read: _"The North will __**never**__ forget"_. Had the Stark girl been born a man and a Lannister, Tywin would have been proud to have such a child, but he had Cersei, Jaime, and the little monster, Tyrion. King Tommen, at least he was smart enough to not even mess around with the head, there was no knowing if it was poisoned as Roose Bolton's head had been. Ever since Tywin realized that he was losing support in every direction-the Martells (who still had Myrcella and claimed her "father" still approved of the match), the Boltons (dead), the Freys (dead), and the Tyrells, who had shifted their alliance all because of his fool of a daughter and her dead son-Tywin realized that he needed to take a different approach to all of this.

"Why don't we try to make peace with the Starks?" Tommen frowned around the table at the Small Counsil.

"You wish to make peace with the ones responsable for Joffery's death?" Cersei demanded angrily.

"And it all _started_ with Joffery taking Ned Stark's head," Tywin retorted. "Before we take any course of action, I say that we find out what we're up against."

"What do you mean?" Cersie frowned.

Tywin eyed his daughter, she had no power here, **Tommen** was the King, she was only the Queen-Mother, and she was _lucky_ to even have a seat on the Small Counsil. Tommen had voiced that he wanted to try for peace, Tywin, on the other hand, wanted to _see_ what they were up against, and if peace was truly the best way to go. He shifted through the papers on the table until he found the scroll from the Night's Watch, requesting men. The cells were filling up fast with thieves and looters, and if taking them part-way to the Wall meant that he'd possibly have a way to see what the Northerners were up to, then that would just make things a lot easier for him. Until then, he was putting peace in the back of his mind and keeping his plans to himself.

**Had to give you all a look into what's going on with Tywin and King's Landing. I know it's short, but it's still a little sneak-peak into what may/may not happen. Oh, and for those of you who think Tywin might be the Bird after reading this chapter. No, I'm sorry, I just can't let anyone think that. He's a LION. lol :) The next chapter is the start of a series of chapters that are EXTREMELY special ;) I'm sure that hint gave it away, so I'm blackmailing you all for reviews :D Believe me, it will be worth it :D**


	179. Chapter One Hundred-Seventy-Nine

**The Winged Wolf**

They were an hour, maybe two away from Winterfell... it was late, but because of the closeness, he had insisted on continuing, knowing the threat that laid ahead. At the thought, he looked around, his stomach turned, and he breathed out, "This is where it was supposed to happen."

"What?" Meera Reed frowned, not catching the meaning behind Bran's words.

"Three men are going to attack in... now," Bran stated. Sure enough, three bald, scarred men came out from hiding. All rushing towards them

"Fucking cannibals," Cotter drew his sword. Finn and Gared Tuttle did the same. Sylvi... she threw one of her spears, it went straight through one of the men's heads, leaving two. She grabbed another off of the cart and jumped up, as though she wished to protect Bran. The three cannibals would have been able to take on Meera, Hodor, Summer and Bran quickly alone, Winter was far behind, he didn't want to scare any of his siblings, but now it seemed like a good idea to have the dragon near. The last two cannibals were putting up more of a fight, one of them managed to slice Finn's arm a bit, setting off the hot-headed man's temper. Bran sat back and watched Finn beat the cannibal's face in with the hilt of his sword until it was hard to even tell what the man looked like, then with one quick swing of his blade, he cut the cannibal's throat.

Winter was close now, close enough to send the last cannibal fighting Cotter and Gared running as fast as he could. Cotter made a move to run after their attacker, Bran called out to the young man, "Don't bother with him."

As the words left Bran's mouth, Winter flew right over them and dove down for the cannibal. Gared let out a breath as Winter tossed the cannibal up into the air and caught him in his mouth, munching down the man quickly, "Fuck."

"This was why I couldn't travel without you all," Bran stated as he adjusted himself in the cart. Hodor started to pull again, Winter let out a small growl before he went back into the air, and Bran looked at Finn, "Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch, nothing that I can't handle," Finn said quickly. "Are you _sure_ that they would have killed you?"

"Then Winter would have killed them," Bran nodded.

"Good thing we were with you then," Sylvi offered Bran a small smile.

He smiled back at her, unable to help himself, "Yes, it is a good thing. We're close to Winterfell, if we keep going, we'll be there within the next hour or so."

"It's late, Bran, shouldn't we rest till first light?" Meera asked.

Bran grinned a little, "I already got that covered, so no. I'll arrange for someone to come out to meet us." He took a deep breath and sighed, "All I have to do is go to sleep..."

He didn't drift off to sleep right away, it took him about half-an-hour to get comfortable, and another ten minutes to actually drift into a slumber. He did as Jojen did... the Three-eyed Raven taught him, it worked only with other green-seers. He focused on Alyssa and waited.

_He opened the door to Alyssa's bed chambers and walked in, not really surprised to see a man beside her in the bed, fast asleep. He sat beside his sister and touched her shoulder, "Aly, open your eyes."_

_"Bran?" Alyssa asked sleepily, her eyes were still closed. It took her a moment for her to actually open her eyes. "You said you'll never walk again."_

_"You're dreaming," Bran smiled. "I **need** you to go out to the Godswood. Alone. Take the tunnel and go to where we used to play."_

_"Bran, it's the middle of the night, we'll play tomorrow," Alyssa said sleepily._

_Bran let out a chuckle, "We're not going to play, Aly, and you're **dreaming**, so just do as I say, okay? I want you to get up and go out to where we'd play before... everything. I promise you won't regret it."_

_Alyssa sat up and frowned at him, "You don't want to play? Why did you wake me up?"_

_Bran smiled, "You're going to grab your cloak and go out to the Godswood, where we would play with Jon, Robb, Theon, and Arya." He studied his older sister for a moment, then breathed out, "Close your eyes." She gave him a strange look as she obeyed. Bran readied himself to wake-up, "Now open them."_

**A very special thanks for the reviews! Yes, the next chapter will start right where this left off. It's Bran's return to Winterfell :D So the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted ;)**


	180. Chapter One Hundred-Eighty

**The Winter Wolf**

When she opened her eyes, Bran was gone, Ramsay was still sleeping beside her, a dark smile was on his lips, making her wonder what was on in his dream... then again, she was sure that she _didn't_ want to know. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her cloak, wondering what Bran wanted to show her in the Godswood. She left the bed chambers, motioning for Shadow to follow behind her before she closed the door. Alyssa walked out into the courtyard and saw Asher and Cailen Talaris sparring, their attention was on each other... was she dreaming still? Cailen seemed to have much better ballance in the snow than he did before. The gate was open, but Bran had told her to take the tunnel... the crypt. She moved quickly and grabbed ahold of Shadow's fur as she walked into the Stark crypt. She didn't need any light as she walked, if she were blinded, she'd know exactly where she was in Winterfell... the darkness didn't change that fact. She knew she was where at least statues of her father and brother should have been there, even if their bones didn't rest inside. The thought pulled at her heart as she walked, using Shadow to keep her stable in the darkness. _Finally_, she reached the tunnel that led straight to the Godswood, where Alyssa had played with her brothers and Theon for _years_.

"Alyssa!" Cailen's voice echoed throught the darkness behind her.

"Alyssa!" Asher's voice called after Cailen's. "Fuck, I can't see a thing!"

Alyssa turned for a moment, if the two of them looked hard enough, they would find her, or they could always ask Bronn... she was going the way she'd brought him in Shadow... that was even **if** this was really happening. A large part of her believed that she was dreaming, but... where was Eddard? He was the one who usually showed up in her dreams. She saw the light of the snow and continued her way out into the Godswood. Immediately, she started to look around, what was she supposed to be seeing? Bran had told her that she wouldn't regret this... she kept going, looking around everywhere. She couldn't see what it was Bran had wanted her to see.

She frowned as she shivered, then she heard it... a strang sound came from just above her. _Gods no._ Her eyes looked up into the sky as the white dragon from her first vivid dream landed right in front of her. She **really** was dreaming again! It looked at her with it's ice blue eyes before it roared in her face. Alyssa shook as she screamed, she could hear Cailen and Asher scream her name, they must have found their way to the passage... Shadow stepped in front of Alyssa and started to snarl viciously at the white dragon, the dragon's teeth were so close... the smell of it's breath... she gagged, it was growing hard to believe that she was dreaming suddenly. She backed up several steps, the dragon stopped it's roar and looked at her again, it had almost a humorous look in it's eyes, as though it thought that her screaming was funny.

"HODOR!" the one word stopped Alyssa's heart and distracted her from the dragon, who took back to the sky. Hodor... he was moving towards her, pulling a cart behind him. Summer, three men, a girl, and Meera Reed were all walking beside him.

"Bran," Alyssa gasped out as she stumbled forward.

"Alyssa!" Cailen's voice shouted frantically.

Alyssa started to run towards Hodor, she knew he was pulling Bran behind him. Her heart kept skipping beats in her chest, she ran as fast as she could, "BRAN!"

"HODOR!" Alyssa started to laugh as the simpleton waved at her, then made a face before grabbing the loose cart-handle.

When she got close, she realized that one of the three men with Bran was... Gared Tuttle? It didn't matter she continued to run, even when she heard Cailen call her name again. Shadow darted past her and tackle Summer in the snow. By the time that Alyssa actually reached the cart, she couldn't breathe, and as she looked at Bran, she burst into tears and climbed onto the cart to hug her brother.

He wrapped his arms around her and started to laugh, "I'm sorry about that, I wanted to see how you'd react to Winter."

"'Winter'?" Alyssa asked through her tears.

"The ice dragon flying over our heads," Bran was still laughing, but he held onto her tightly. "I share a Warg bond with him. As well as Summer, Raven," Bran motioned to the raven that was perched on his foot, "and Hodor."

"You Warg with Hodor?" Alyssa frowned. How was that even possible? Summer and "Raven" she could understand, but Hodor and a _fucking_ dragon?

"Hodor!" it sounded as though it was a greeting.

"What the... Your Grace, are you okay?" Cailen breathed out. "I heard you scream."

"It was just Winter," Alyssa laughed and cried at the same time, holding onto her brother without even looking at Cailen. She was so happy that she couldn't help but cry. The last time she'd seen Bran was the day that Theon had taken over Winterfell, and she'd gone so long believing him to be dead, the fact that she now had her siblings all together... except for Jon... it made her more happy than she could have ever imagined.

"Brandon Stark?" Cailen seemed to just realize what was going on.

"If you know any other boy who can't walk, let me know," Bran sounded a bit sarcastic. He let out a sigh, "Sorry, I've been Warging a lot. It..."

"Makes you less you if you spend too much time out of your body," Meera Reed stated, interrupting Bran.

"Bran, this is-" Alyssa started.

"Lord Cailen Talaris from the Riverlands. Has a thing for fire, can spot a lie from a mile away, is overly honest himself, and he's deeply in love with a wolf," Bran's voice had a smile in it. "I know about Lord Talaris, the Sight showed me quite a bit about him."

"You're saying that there's no need to introduce you to anyone?" Alyssa frowned at her younger brother as Cailen shifted beside the cart.

"No, though they might need one for me," Bran chuckled.

Alyssa stared at Bran, he seemed as though he was being a smart-ass, but there was no hint of it in the look he was giving her, or even in his voice. _He has a thing for fire_. That was something new, at least to her. Her eyes went to Cailen, who was walking slowly beside the cart that _Hodor_ was pulling. Curiously, she asked, "Do you really have a thing for fire?"

He nodded, "Yes, Your Grace, but I'm mellow compared to Samantha when it comes to it." A small smile formed on his lips as he looked at her, "She probably would have burnt down Riverrun. My mother gave me three bottles of dragonfire that Samantha had taken with her to the wedding."

Alyssa's eyes widened and she was pulled back into her brother's arms. She looked over at Gared Tuttle and smiled a little, "The last time I saw you, you left Ironrath with Lord Forrester. I thought you were part of the Night's Watch."

"I was... Your-" Gared started.

"Gared, we've known eachother _how_ long?" Alyssa cut him off. He wasn't noble at all, but that didn't change the fact that Alyssa used to kick him for even calling her "Mlady" or "Lady", what made Gared Tuttle think that just because she was a Queen that had changed?

"I _told_ you not to address her like that, Gared," Bran smirked.

"What the- Gared **fucking** Tuttle!" Asher's voice came, all excited.

"Finn, Cotter... Sylvi, this is my sister, Alyssa Stark," Bran looked at the other members of his party.

Alyssa noticed that he said Sylvi's name differently than anyone else's. Each of them looked tired, one had a cut on his arm-Alyssa made a mental note to get the Maester to look at his arm, anyone who kept Bran safe was a friend of hers. She looked back at her little brother and smiled, "We're going to have to wake Rickon up first."

Bran let out a laugh and glance at the dragon that circled around in the sky, "I was thinking the same thing."

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! The reviews get me smiling, knowing how you all feel about what's going on :D As always, the more reviews this gets, the faster the next chapter will be out :D**


	181. Chapter One Hundred-Eighty-One

**The Red Wolf**

"BRAN'S BACK! BRAN'S BACK!" the door to her bed chambers burst open, and Rickon came rushing in with **three** direwolves following him close behind. The boy's voice was loud, and he was probably waking the entire castle, "GET UP! BRAN IS HOME _SANSA!_"

Sansa sat up, and Tyrion jolted awake from the desk he was "working" at, Summer was there... just as huge as Shadow... _Bran!_ It was true! Alyssa had been right! Just as Sansa jumped out of her bed and Tyrion off the chair he'd been sleeping in, Hodor of all people came into the room, carrying... "Bran!" Sansa rushed forward, making her younger brother smile at her. He looked more... mature, but he was easily recognizable. She hugged him as Hodor held onto Bran.

As soon as she stepped away from her brother, his deep blue eyes went to Tyrion, "It's good to see you again, Lord Tyrion. Sadly, I only got to use the saddle you designed for me once. I hope to have another made soon."

Sansa turned and looked at her husband, "You designed a saddle for Bran?"

"I wanted to help, in any way that I could," Tyrion said.

"Alyssa is having a small... very late feast, I'm excited to meet this giant friend of hers, and it'll be nice eating... _real_ food," Bran smiled.

Rickon rushed out of the room and continued down the halls, shouting out, "BRAN IS BACK! HE'S HOME! RING THE BELLS!"

Bran shook his head, "How pissed would everyone be if the bells started going off in the middle of the night?"

Tyrion made a face, "They'd probably prepare for battle or something, thinking that's what it is."

Sansa smiled, and watched as the three direwolves rushed after the youngest of the Starks. She could hear her brother's voice echo out, "SHIREEN! MY BROTHER IS HOME! HE SAID HE HAS A DRAGON!"

"You told Rickon you have a dragon?" Sansa frowned at her brother. That was a cruel joke to play on their youngest brother. After seeing a giant, Rickon was surely going to believe that Bran was being serious.

"His name is Winter, to be exact," Bran smiled at her. "He's an _ice_ dragon."

Tyrion smirked a bit, "Now that's something that I would like to see."

"He's above Winterfell right as we speak," Bran's blue eyes remained on Sansa.

_Winter?_ Did he really expect them to believe that he had an "ice dragon" named "Winter"? It would be something that Bran would name an ice dragon, but it was just so... unbelievable. Sansa wished that Alyssa was there to call him on his joke, she seemed to have a bond with the boys and Arya that Sansa never got to have because she'd been focused on foolish things... foolish notions. She should have been embracing her family instead of dreaming of becoming a Princess... a Queen... something she wished she'd never wanted.

"You expect me to believe that?" Sansa raised an eyebrow at her brother, making her husband smile.

"Get dressed, grab a cloak, and go outside, I'll show you before we eat," Bran smiled at his sister. Bran glanced up at Hodor, "Let's go, Arya's next."

"You might want to knock first," Tyrion warned.

"I'm sure Rickon's already awakened most of the household," Bran smiled. "Or at least warned them that I'm here now." Hodor was already on the move, taking Bran out of sight.

"**Now** we have to go outside," Tyrion was already grabbing the black cloak he'd gotten from Jon at the Wall.

Sansa got dressed quickly and threw on her cloak. It was strange, seeing so much movement so late at night. Most of the Free Folk were up and walking around, Lady Samantha Talaris was up and beside her brother, both Forresters were up, Shireen was with Rickon and the three direwolves, Summer, Shadow, and Shaggydog, the entire Queensguard were all alert, all the Starks were up, and all of them were heading outside.

"How do you feel knowing that your own sisters are killers, Little Bird?" the Hound asked from her side suddenly, just befor she looked up at the sky.

Instead, even as she heard Tyrion go, "I may have shit myself" and Bronn laughed, her attention went to Sandor Clegane, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, he still screamed danger, "They-"

"Sansa, look!" Rickon demanded as he pointed to the sky.

Sansa looked and gawked, even after hearing gasps and small yipes, she **still** couldn't believe her eyes. It looked smaller than the ones in the books she had read, but it was still quite large. She could hear the flapping of it's wings in the air above. It was white, and as it got lower in the sky, it got quite a bit larger. Alyssa's friend, Wum Wum, said something to Alyssa that made her sister laugh, as though she was understanding more of what the giant was saying. Like every time Alyssa laughed, Wum Wum laughed along.

Out of everyone that was there, Sansa didn't see Alyssa's shadow... Ramsay Bolton. Alyssa didn't even seem concerned with the where-abouts of her husband, her attention was on... well, all the younger Starks, Sansa included, Alyssa ran up and gave her an excited hug, "Bran scared the shit out of me with his dragon... Winter?" She giggled a bit, "Summer and Winter!"

Of course, out of everyone that was out in the courtyard, the one who expressesed the most excitement-besides Rickon-was Alyssa. It was as though she was seeing her older sister when she was a small child, excited about stories of dragons. It was something Sansa would have expected that Arya would do... not really Alyssa. At the thought of Arya, Sansa looked around, her younger sister was with Bran and Hodor, hugging him and introducing him to Gendry. Alyssa _really_ did know what she was doing when she made Gendry legitimate and married Arya off to him. The two of them together... it was clear that they had deep feelings for each other, Gendry-like Cailen-showed his feelings for Arya.

"Your Grace," Sandor Clegane nodded to Alyssa.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," Alyssa breathed out, she was still smiling brightly. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"I asked Little Bird how she feels knowing that her siblings have all killed," Sandor Clegane was brutally honest.

Alyssa frowned a little at the use of the name "Little Bird", then she shook her head to the point where it was barely noticable. Her gray eyes went to Sansa, "How _do_ you feel knowing that?"

"It was all nessisary, right? It's not like any of you enjoyed it," Sansa replied quickly.

"Oh, I _enjoyed_ poisoning every last one of the Freys that I did. I also enjoyed watching Arya shove Needle through Walder Frey's throat, but that could be because of the pent-up hatred that's been building," Alyssa admitted openly. "And if you saw Arya's eyes when she took out Walder Frey, she definitely _enjoyed_ killing."

"So... it's Rickon and me, who haven't killed," Sansa looked over at their tempermental little brother. It was only a matter of time before he picked up a sword to go into battle with.

"Okay, I'm starving, _please_ tell me that the food is ready," Bran clapped his hands together. "Lord Talaris, stick by me, I'd like to have a word with you. It's nothing serious, I just have an idea that just came to mind."

Tyrion smirked at Sansa, "Well, I guess we're having an early breakfast, because I'm up."

**A very special thanks for the reviews :D This would have been posted sooner, but either there's a glitch with Fanfiction or no one reviewed last night, so this chapter didn't get posted when it was ready. :/ See how this works? Lol ^-^ So I waited until I got off work to post this chapter. So... as always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the FASTER the next one will be released. Don't mean to sound rude or anything. Just my way of pointing out that the chapters come out a lot faster if the current one is reviewed on ;) And I also realized that I can't view the reviews I got today, so there must be a glitch :/ So I appologize to those of you who reviewed. And to those of you who I couldn't message because of the freaking glitch. I'm wondering if it's just me... **


	182. Chapter One Hundred-Eighty-Two

**The Wild Wolf**

It was hard to express exactly how she felt at the moment, no words could discribe the happiness that she felt. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she'd had her siblings together and they were all enjoying themselves. Three of the direwolves were together, she had her husband beside her, her siblings around her, her brothers by law were sitting near Alyssa-except Ramsay seemed to be missing the festivities, when asked, Alyssa said "he must still be sleeping". How anyone could sleep through Rickon's shouting was beyond Arya. It didn't change the fact that Arya was completely enjoying herself, and she was beyond happy. Bran and Cailen were in a deep conversation, and judging by the expressions on their faces, the two of them were excited about something they were up to. As though they had a brilliant idea and couldn't wait to do it. Whatever it was, Arya wanted in on it. She highly doubted that she'd even be able to get to sleep, and judging by how everyone else was up and dressed, they were all thinking the same exact thing. Her eyes went to the Hound and narrowed.

"So, what do you think of the new addition to the 'Wolf-guard'?" Asher Forrester came up beside her suddenly and smirked.

Arya raised an eyebrow at her sister's best friend, "Really? 'Wolf-guard'?"

"Bronn, Jaime, and Brienne all came up with the name. Since they guard and protect the Starks, they figured they should be called the 'Wolf-guard', especially since Alyssa hasn't made them take the Queensguard vows," Asher nodded as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"That actually fits," Gendry chuckled.

"Are you calling my family a bunch of wolves?" Arya raised an eyebrow at _her_ best friend and husband.

"Yes, my _Princess_, I am," Gendry jumped away from her laughing, before she could punch his arm for saying "Princess". "I mean it in a good way."

"That my family are wolves? Or that you called me '_Princess'_?" Arya's eyes narrowed at Gendry, she knew that he was playing around with her. She just enjoyed watching him shift uncomfortably.

Gendry backed away from her slowly, "Both?"

"And that's my hint to get the fuck out of-" Asher's attention went to the door, and he got a cocky smile, "The Rose caught my eye just in time."

"Wha-" Arya's attention went to where Asher was looking. _Margaery_ Tyrell. She started to laugh, Asher Forrester... "You're _joking_!"

"Hardly," Asher moved quickly away from Arya and over to Queen Margaery and Lady Olenna.

Arya glanced at Hodor, who was walking past her, he was still huge compared to anyone there-even Tormund Giantsbane, but he was still small compared to Wum Wum, who was talking to both Alyssa **and** Bran in the Old Tongue, clearly impressed with what Bran had to say. Alyssa's laughter rang out, followed closely by Bran, Rickon, and Wum Wum's laughter. Hodor stopped, and looked down at Arya with a small smirk, he _remembered_ her, she could see it in his simple eyes.

"Hodor," his smile brightened.

Gendry jumped, making Arya laugh, she had to keep in mind that Gendry had never been around Hodor before. A game for Tyrion and Bronn popped into her mind and she grabbed Hodor's hand, "Come with me for a moment." She looked at Gendry, "You can come with if you want."

"I think I'll see what Cailen's doing," Gendry shook his head.

As she pulled Hodor along after her, and got closer to Alyssa, Bran, Wum Wum, Bronn, the Sand Snakes, Jaime-who stood a distance from Bran with a look of regret on his face, Brienne, Tyrion, Sansa, Rickon, Osha, and Bran's strange companions, she could hear Bran's slightly deeper voice as he spoke to Alyssa, "-it's your chair. You **are** the Queen, Alyssa."

"You're my brother, I don't mind you sitting there," Alyssa smiled at their younger brother.

Tyrion let out a laugh, "If only my sister was that way with her own throne."

"Tyrion? Bronn?" Arya said loud enough to draw everyone within listening distance attention to her. "Whenever Hodor says his name, I want the two of you to drink."

"Hodor?" Hodor frowned at Arya.

Alyssa, Bran, Sansa, Rickon and Osha all laughed as both Tyrion and Bronn frowned at Arya as well. Only, the two men took a drink as she had requested. Alyssa took a deep breath, "That's not fair, Arya, _all_ Hodor say's is 'Hodor'."

To Arya's amusement, Hodor started to laugh and shouted his name, "HODOR!"

If anyone was asleep in the castle, they weren't any longer. Arya smirked and took a seat at the table, it was going to be fun to see Ramsay's reaction to all the wolves in the den... including the direwolves. She knew, since it morning, that Ramsay Bolton would come through that door at any moment. All Arya had to do was wait.

**So, I still can't read the reviews for some reason, but I could see the number go up very fast, so I checked them in my email :) I thank you all! As most of you can tell, it's the calm before... well you know. I'm still far from done with this, just so you all know. I just figured that the Starks NEED to have these nice chapters that aren't so dark... I know that I needed it for them :D As always the more reviews this gets the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


	183. Chapter One Hundred-Eighty-Three

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

Whatever the fuck it was that woke him up, it made him angry, rage filled him seeing that Alyssa was gone from his bed again. He got dressed quickly, and the moment that he opened the door, he heard... _fucking_ celebrating?! Laughter and loud chatter was coming from the dinning hall. He knew right where it was coming from, it just pissed him off that Alyssa couldn't even warn him about anything, she couldn't even try to wake him herself? Instead she let a shit-ton of loud shouts wake him. The _moment_ that he walked through the door, he could hear Arya Stark's laughter ring out, as though she found something amusing, his eyes found her easily, he looked at the chair _Alyssa_ should have been sitting at, but in her place was a young boy and she was beside him. She was **oblivious** to the fact that Ramsay had even walked into the dinning hall, while many in the dinning hall took one look at Ramsay and quieted down. He knew that there was only one person she'd have a feast for in the middle of the fucking night, but it didn't matter to him. He could care less about the fucking cripple.

"Hoo-Dor!" a huge man beside the Starks laughed, and Tyrion and Bronn drank, making Alyssa and her siblings laugh.

"You two might want to start taking smaller drinks, Hodor's caught on to what's going on," Alyssa laughed. _Finally_, her eyes went to Ramsay and they widened a bit when she looked at him. The cripple beside her looked at him as well and the smile on the boy's face vanished immediately. Ramsay watched as Alyssa said something to the fucking cripple and she moved towards Ramsay, it seemed as though she was still laughing, but holding it in. Once his wife got to him, she was smiling again, "I'm sorry for all the noise."

"It's not the noise that bothered me," Ramsay _tried_ to keep his temper under control. He was tempted to grab **his** wife and take her back to their bed, but he could already see how that would go, especially with the giant, Wum Wum there, watching Alyssa like she was his child. "It's awaking to an empty bed without so much as a _fucking_ warning."

Alyssa cringed a bit, he could see excuses running through her mind, but then her proud demeanor returned, "I got distracted with the fact that **my** brother returned. It's not my fault you didn't hear me _scream_ when I saw Winter, or that you didn't hear Rickon **shouting** that Bran is back. I'm sorry that you're upset, but-"

"_You_ could have said something to me," Ramsay stated.

"Ramsay-" Alyssa started.

"Alyssa! Are you going to introduce your husband to me, or is he just going to stand there glaring?" the fucking cripple asked from Alyssa's chair.

Ramsay's eyes darted to the cripple boy and wondered how much Alyssa had told him about Ramsay... or _what_ Alyssa had told him. Alyssa's eyes were on Ramsay, as though she was waiting for some kind of reaction from him. Everyone in the dinning hall seemed to be already taken to Bran Stark, and for some reason the fucking cripple wanted to 'meet' Ramsay. It wasn't that Ramsay didn't want to meet Bran Stark, it was just that... he didn't want any more Starks around. The only Stark that Ramsay actually _wanted_ in his life was his wife. If he could have his way, **no** one else would be around Alyssa, just him, but _his_ wolf had managed to get the upper hand in their relationship, and he didn't have any choice in who she had around. Tyrion Lannister had made it clear to Ramsay that the only title he held was Lord of the Dreadfort, the North didn't want a Bolton as their King, and because of that, Ramsay would never have that power over the North. Still, Ramsay's _child_ would end up ruling the North. A **Bolton**. Ramsay grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her forward, he wanted to get this out of the way so that he could get his wife back into his bed.

"Ramsay, this is my brother, Brandon Stark," Alyssa's smile had returned fully to her face.

"Yes, I gathered that much," Ramsay eyed the cripple. A man who couldn't walk or defend himself... he was better off dead in the North. Cripples weren't really found in the North, just because of the fact that they wouldn't survive. The Starks should have just put the boy out of his misery. Instead, they seemed to embrace the fucking cripple, as though he wasn't a burden on any of them. Alyssa especially. The more that Ramsay looked down at the fucking cripple, the more he just saw a burden on his wife. She _already_ had her hands full with her siblings and her ward, and soon she'd have their child, but she didn't even seem to keep that in mind. Bran Stark's deep blue eyes were studying him, there was a small, knowing smile on the boy's face that really bothered Ramsay.

"Lord Bolton," the fucking cripple seemed to have a confidence that no cripple **should** have. "After everything that I know about you, I _can't_ say that it's nice to meet you."

Arya Stark clapped her hands together and threw her head back in laughter. Alyssa's smile left her face, "Brandon!"

"I _know_ how he looks at me," Bran Stark looked at Alyssa before his eyes went back to Ramsay. "I may not have the use of my legs, but I'm far from being a cripple." _Keep telling yourself that_. "You and I will **not** get along, Lord Bolton, so I'm offering a small... truce."

Ramsay raised an eyebrow at the cripple, he seemed to _know_ for a fact that they weren't going to get along. _Oh, this is going to be good_, "What would this 'truce' include?"

Bran Stark smiled brightly, "You don't cross me, and we won't have any problems. That's it. Don't call me a 'cripple', _respect_ my family, and don't even think about killing me."

"That's it?" Ramsay smirked. "I thought you were talking about a 'truce'."

"Bran, try to be nice," Alyssa frowned at her brother. "Ramsay..."

Hearing Alyssa say his name made him wish that he had her in their bed chambers right then, but he had a fucking cripple actually _challanging_ him. Bran Stark's smile didn't waver, "That's the best truce you'll get from me."

"I'm going to go... out," Ramsay could feel his eyes twitch a bit as he turned. He huffed out quietly, so that his wife wouldn't hear him, "Fucking _cripple_."

"Oh, Lord _Bolton_," the cripple's voice came from behind him in a tone that almost suggested that he'd _heard_ Ramsay. As he turned, the fucking cripple gave him a cold smile and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I've _seen_ how you die. Ignorance to one's death is a wonderful thing. You **ever** call me a cripple again, I'll discribe every detail of your death to you."

Ramsay burst out laughing and gave Alyssa-who seemed to be in a new kind of shock-a kiss before he left the dinning hall. If anything, being told how he would die would prepare him for it, and that was _if_ the fucking cripple knew what he was even talking about. Ramsay had a feeling that he was going to enjoy his wife's crippled brother... one way or another.

**I _hated_ writting about Bran like that, but I had to keep Ramsay's personality and the way he'd actually SEE Bran in mind. I don't think that the two would like each other one bit. I love Bran, so I would _NEVER_ think anything bad about that kid. Just to make that clear. So none of you hate me for this chapter. As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be out. And yes, you'll all find out what Bran and Cailen were talking about later :D**


	184. Chapter One Hundred-Eighty-Four

**The Riverland Dragon**

With everything that was going on in Winterfell, he was surprised when Bran Stark requested that he go out into the Godswood with him and told him to "bring a bottle of the dragonfire". There had been no sign of Ramsay Snow since Bran's rather amusing threat to tell the Bastard how he's going to die, which kind of made Cailen wonder where the Bastard of Bolton was at, and more importantly, what he was up to. Bran, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered at all by what had happened. The fact that he shared the same gift as Alyssa... he was waiting for Winter or Shadow to be the threat, but instead... Bran Stark was right about one thing, ignorance to one's fate was bliss, though, Cailen couldn't help but wonder _how_ Ramsay Snow was going to die.

He glanced back, Samantha, Queen Alyssa and Queen Margaery were behind them with a large part of Alyssa Stark's inner circle, following them through the Godswood to see what Bran and Cailen were actually doing. He didn't understand why Bran Stark automatically didn't like Ramsay... yet the young man seemed to like Cailen just fine. Alyssa said something that made Queen Margaery Tyrell laugh, Cailen watched Bran smile and turn to look back at the two women who were both with child.

Bran's Tully blue eyes went to Cailen, "The children they carry in their stomachs will be close."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen it. They won't leave each other's sides. The roses and the direwolves will be friends for generations to come. Especially the day those two give birth," Bran glanced up at the sky, his smile left a little. "Aly just has to be careful when it comes to her child's fate. If Ramsay Bolton has too much influence over the child... well, at least I _can_ imagine how that would turn out."

"Do you speak in riddles often?"

Bran laughed a bit, "No, it just happens with certian subjects. The clearing things are, the... clearer I can speak about the subject."

"Strangely... that makes sense," Cailen sighed.

He kept half-expecting for the young Stark to start giving him shit about his feelings for Alyssa. He'd been expecting it since he met Brandon Stark, but the young man never said anything to Cailen about it. It was odd, to meet someone who _knew_ what the future held... or at least some of it. A large part of Cailen wanted to ask Bran if... if he had a chance with Alyssa, but Cailen didn't want to know. If anything happened with Alyssa Stark, Cailen didn't want to have it in his mind that her brother had seen it first... and the knowlage would probably drive Cailen mad. Perhaps that was why the wolf kept quiet on the subject...

"Stop for a moment," Bran's voice changed suddenly.

Just as both Hodor and Cailen stopped, an arrow flew by, _if_ Cailen hadn't been listening to Bran, he would of had an arrow stuck in his head. His heart skipped a beat as he looked around, Ramsay _Snow_ came out carrying his bow, his cold blue eyes were on Cailen, as though he'd been **aiming** for him. He went straight to the tree that had caught the arrow and yanked it out.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Cailen asked.

The Bastard of Bolton gave him a cold smile, "I missed."

"Ramsay!" Alyssa didn't sound too happy, as though she'd seen everything.

"You know, if you're trying to stay on my sister's good side, you're not doing a good job of it," Bran Stark told the Bastard in almost a sarcastic tone.

"I was doing nothing wrong," the Bastard lied. "I was only hunting a dragon."

"A dragon?" Bran frowned. Cailen caught Ramsay's meaning right away. He really **was** trying to kill Cailen, but as he'd said, he 'missed'. It took the young Stark a minute to catch on, he must have thought that Ramsay meant Winter... but if the Bastard of Bolton had seen Winter, Cailen was sure that they would know. "Lord Talaris, if you would be so kind as to dump your jar out on the ground and light it?"

Cailen frowned, "The _whole_ jar?"

"Yes, the whole jar," Bran nodded. "I _know_ what it does. There's just something that I have to see... if one of my visions were correct."

Cailen glanced back at Alyssa, who was talking to Ramsay, the look on her face... she didn't look too happy, and it only seemed to be more-so once the Bastard of Bolton kissed her and moved back several steps, saying loudly, "Have fun with your siblings."

Was Ramsay Snow really jealous of Alyssa Stark spending time with her siblings? From what Cailen could tell, yes, he was. Very much so. He wasn't even trying to bond with any of the Starks except for Alyssa and the youngest Rickon-and still that was rare to see the two together. If he _tried_ to at least tollerate the younger Starks, then he'd have more time with Alyssa Stark. Cailen... he was going to give the Starks their time alone, but the entire pack of them seemed to enjoy the feeling of being part of a large... family. As Cailen looked around at Alyssa's inner-circle, Lady Shireen, Ser Davos, and the Tyrells included, everyone's personalities mixed together so they seemed to really be just that. A large... adopted family. Cailen wondered if that was how Alyssa saw everyone, or if it was just part of his imagination.

Cailen obeyed Bran, and dumped the jar of dragonfire onto the ground. As he did so, he could hear a squeal of delight come from Samantha, he could hear her running up on them rather quickly. Cailen could have sworn he heard Sammy's thoughts: "_FIRE!_"

"What are you doing?" Alyssa stepped beside her brother, her eyes were on the Bastard of Bolton the entire time.

"You'll see," Bran Stark replied.

Samantha stopped right beside Cailen, a torch was already in her hand, her violet eyes shined mischievously as she looked at the liquid on the ground. Her smile almost made Cailen laugh, "May _I_?"

Cailen took several steps back, forcing his sister to do so as well, "Go ahead."

Samantha let out another squeal of delight as she threw the torch. Instinct took over Cailen immediately, he pushed Samantha behind a tree and rushed over to Queen Alyssa and Prince Bran, ready to shield them from the blast of the fire. The moment that he reached them, Hodor already moved them to the other side of a tree, and Cailen heard the unique sound of dragonfire lighting. Alyssa... she must not have remembered the last time she'd seen the unique fire, her eyes were large as she stared at it's green flames. Ser Davos, he backed Lady Shireen up as much as he possibly could.

"My turn," Bran smiled. Then suddenly, his eyes went completely white.

Not many people were even close enough to Bran to notice, but the moment that Cailen noticed it, he was surprised, even though he'd heard Alyssa Stark and Bran Stark talking about the gift they had in common. What took everyone by surprise was the fact that Winter landed right in the middle of the clearing, right beside Ramsay Snow. The Bastard of Bolton's reaction was one any person not expecting Winter would have, one of shock and fear... and as Winter snarled and roared at Ramsay, he looked close to actually shitting himself. That was immediatly replaced with the look of determination, as though he thought he could take on Winter all alone. Winter whirled around and went to the tall dragonfire flames, and suddenly a white mist came from the dragon's mouth. What the fuck was Bran Stark doing?

Cailen could hear a cracking... was... was Bran trying to **freeze** the dragonfire with... dragon's ice? It was strange to even think about the fire being frozen, but as the mist grew stronger and all the cracking sounds just proved that Bran was doing just _that_. Freezing the fire. It was amazing to watch, the green flames were fighting to stay lit as the ice froze it bit by bit. Winter blew the ice for a long while, to the point were even the Bastard of Bolton was relaxing, though, by the way he was looking at Bran now, he had figured out what was going on, and Ramsay Snow didn't look happy about it one bit. Cailen tried to keep his attention on the freezing fire.

"Don't let Ramsay near Bran," he heard Alyssa tell one of her Queensguards. Cailen peaked over and realized that Sandor Clegane had found his way to Alyssa Stark's side.

"Keep him around me, and the boy won't have to worry about a thing," Tormund Giantsbane laughed. "Though, from the looks of him now, he doesn't need much protecting. It's others who need the protection from him."

Winter stopped blowing ice at the fire. It was _actually_ frozen solid. Cailen could hardly believe his eyes, and then laughter came from Bran, "We might have to come check on it again."

Cailen couldn't even understand **why** Bran Stark had wanted to freeze fire in the first place, but it had been entertaining, to say the least. Bran gave a nod to the dragon just before Winter launched forward and flapped his wings to get back into the sky. His eyes went to Ramsay Snow, and smile crossed his lips as he looked back at Winter. The threat was silent, but even Cailen picked up on it. As he looked over at the Bastard of Bolton, Cailen realized that Ramsay had picked up on it as well, only... he was smiling now, as though he found the whole thing amusing now. Cailen hoped that things ran smoothly, because the last thing that Alyssa Stark needed while carrying a child was stress. That was one thing that Cailen hoped to keep away from Alyssa... even if it meant him keeping his distance.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Given that tomorrow is the 4th, I'll try to post a new chapter, but I got fireworks ;) If I have a good amount of reviews tomorrow, I'll try to post one before I go to work :D**


	185. Chapter One Hundred-Eighty-Five

**The Winter Wolf**

She couldn't believe how childish Ramsay had been acting since Bran had arrived, she even _tried_ to make a point to spend more time with her husband. She couldn't understand why he looked at Bran like he was weak, and it only got worse as the days went by. In Alyssa's eyes, Bran was the **strongest** Stark there was. He lost _everything_ in the blink of an eye-including the use of his legs, he went _Beyond_ the Wall, **and** he came home with powerful Warging ablities and greensight. Alyssa saw no weakness in Bran's demeanor, not even when Hodor was carrying him. How could _anyone_ see Bran Stark as weak? Even Tormund, Karsi, Wum Wum, and the other Free Folk treated Bran with respect. Why was it so hard for Ramsay?

The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. Bran had made it clear that he didn't care for Ramsay, and still was acting a slight bit more mature than Alyssa's own husband. Sandor Clegane had done a great job at keeping Ramsay away from Bran, but when it was unavoidable... Alyssa didn't like the way the two looked at each other. It was way worse than it was with Ramsay and Cailen, or least that was how it seemed to Alyssa. She was waiting for Ramsay to calm down from Bran openly testing her husband's temper by saying that the North would **never** call Alyssa a "Bolton", _nor_ would they call any child of hers a "Bolton", no matter the name any of them carried. It had meant to be a low blow, and that was _exactly_ how Ramsay took it.

Summer sat beside the door, watching Ramsay pace around the bed chambers with Alyssa. Shadow and Shaggydog were with Rickon, Shireen Baratheon, and Bran at the moment.

"Can you stop for a moment, Ramsay?" Alyssa was tired of him moving around the room so much. It wouldn't have surprised her if he formed a path into the stone.

"You expect me to be calm and smile **after** the fact that _your_ fucking brother said our child won't be-" Ramsay struck the wall, causing Alyssa to flinch.

She frowned, why did Bran have to say that in the first place?It was clear that Ramsay was taking it way too personally, when he knew that Bran had been _trying_ to get on his nerves. She took a deep breath, "I told you that I'd name him a _Bolton_, Ramsay-"

"**If** I have to show that-" Alyssa could see the cruel words go through his mind, Ramsay was taking deep breaths to calm himself, "it's only right that he tries as well. If he wants-"

"Ramsay, I'll talk to Bran," Alyssa kept her voice as calm as possible. She had no idea what Ramsay was saying. It seemed like he was trying to say several things at once in his rage. "Can you please stop talking about it?"

All she kept thinking about was: it was a good thing that she hadn't told Ramsay that Bran had accepted the possition to lead the Queensguard without her even having to offer. Alyssa had no idea how Ramsay would react to the news, and she wasn't really willing to test her husband's raging temper. The look that he gave her once she asked him to stop talking about Bran's cruel words was one that told her that he was on the brink of snapping. What Bran had said didn't bother Alyssa that much, but she knew that one way or another, Ramsay had been hurt.

"You agree with your brother, that _our_ child should carry the Stark name, don't you?" Ramsay accused, his blue eyes narrowed at her.

Alyssa gawked at her husband, his paranoia had turned to her. The look in his eyes was a cold one... one that Alyssa **really** didn't care for. Her own temper surged. She may have been confused when it came to Ramsay Bolton, but she had _told_ him that their child would carry the name "Bolton". Now he was pretty much accusing her of lying! She _almost_ slapped Ramsay for his words. Instead, she shook her head, "Ramsay, I wouldn't go back on my word. I know Bran can be a pain, but please _try_ to play nice with him. He's still a boy, and of course-" The look on her husband's face made her stop talking. He was seeing her words as her taking Bran's side, when she wasn't **choosing** anyone's side. They were both in the wrong.

"You **want** me to 'play nice'? Tell that fucking cripple to keep his mouth shut," Ramsay practically snarled. Alyssa cringed at the way he spoke about her brother. Her eyes shot over to Summer. The moment the words "fucking cripple" came from Ramsay's mouth, the direwolf had started to growl. Her husband's eyes went to Summer, then back to Alyssa, "He's been here the entire time, hasn't he?"

For a brief second, Alyssa considered playing stupid, but she knew that would only test Ramsay's temper farther, "Yes, he's been here the entire time."

Alyssa saw it the moment it happened, anger filled Ramsay, his entire demeanor changed. Before she could say anything else or stop him, Ramsay was out the door. Alyssa followed quickly after her husband, and Summer darted down the hall, towards the dinning hall where Bran was. Her stomach turned and she swallowed hard as she chased after Ramsay into the dinning hall. Bran was sitting with his companions, Sandor Clegane-who's hand went straight to his sword the instant Ramsay walked in, their siblings, Shireen Baratheon, their brother's by law, and a handful of the Stark household, and the moment that Ramsay walked through the doors, Bran's Tully blue eyes went to him.

"I thought that we'd do this later, Lord Bolton," Bran's voice was surprisingly icy, "but _when_ events happen can be confusing."

"Bran, please-" Alyssa started, she didn't want them to go deeper into their hatred for one another.

"This **has** to be said, Aly," Bran's blue eyes were judgemental and fully on Ramsay. "Lord Bolton, as _shocking_ as this may be for you to hear, **I'm** the one who kills you." Alyssa felt shock immediately. Why... why would Bran even tell Ramsay that? Subconsencely, Alyssa started slowly back away from the tension that filled the entire room. "It's not painless, I _don't_ show you mercy, and you'll scream the entire time. Winter has very sharp claws, and-" He stopped just as Alyssa started to gag. There was too much tension around her, Bran hadn't even started to discribe anything, and she was feeling sick. "Just imagine all the slow deaths you've given the hopeless people you've had your hands on, the imagine _Winter_ doing worse to you."

"Did you clean that up for your sister?" Ramsay said in a mocking tone.

"I _respect_ her," Bran stated bluntly. "If you respected her, you'd be holding your tongue and acting as though you were happy for her. You would have taken _her_ feelings into consideration before calling me a '_fucking cripple'_ in front of her."

"**Stop**!" Alyssa demanded, this was not something she cared for, and she wasn't going to tollerate them doing it in front of her. "_Both_ of you are acting like children."

"Now that Lord Bolton knows his fate, we can talk," Bran forced a smile. "Lady Samantha, will you take my sister back to her bed chambers so she can get some proper rest?"

Alyssa hadn't even realized that Samantha and Cailen Talaris were both in the dinning hall until that moment. Because she was so exhausted, she couldn't even get herself to argue with her younger brother as Samantha Talaris led her out of the dinning hall. She just held onto the base of her throat and prayed that she wouldn't get sick in front of everyone. That happening once in Riverrun was enough for her.

"Are you okay, my Queen?" Samantha Talaris asked.

Alyssa nodded, "I just need some sleep."

The truth was, she needed to cry herself to sleep in the privacy of her bed chambers. Was it so hard for people in her household to get along? She thought that people could just be happy for her. She was going to have a child, her family was back together, Walder Frey was dead, the rest of his family at the Twins was being held in a siege. Alyssa cared about every single person who was close to her, including her husband... and most made it crystal clear that they had no love for Ramsay, yet they all managed to hold it in... until Bran got back to Winterfell. Samantha stayed by Alyssa's side as they walked through the hall. Why was she so upset hearing... she shook her head and glanced back.

Cailen Talaris was moving quickly after them, a look of pure concern was on his face as he got closer, his violet eyes were on Alyssa. He may not have held any love for Ramsay, but even a blind man would be able to see that Cailen was worried about Alyssa, even if her feelings were directed towards the one person Cailen hated. Alyssa would have thought that he'd be happy about the problems she was having with Ramsay, but he seemed to be trying to make things easier for her.

"There's something I think you should know, Queen Alyssa," Cailen said formally, but his voice was extremely gentle. "Prince Bran just wants to be treated as a Stark by Ramsay. He wasn't lying about knowing how Ramsay dies, but... he _was_ lying about him being the one that does it."

Bran was lying? Well, that didn't make Alyssa feel any better. She wanted peace in her home, and Bran picking a fight with Ramsay wasn't what she'd considered a good start. Alyssa stared at Cailen as they walked, why did he tell her that? Wouldn't a man who wanted another's wife **_try_** to turn the woman against her husband, instead of making her feel better about the situation? Cailen Talaris hadn't even _told_ Alyssa how he felt, which meant he must of had a lot more self-control than any Northerner.

"Is your stomach feeling any better, Your Grace?" Samantha asked suddenly, a small smile was on her face.

Alyssa's attention snapped away from Cailen, they were already to her bed chambers... did she really just stare at Cailen _that_ long? She let out a breath as she nodded, "A little."

Cailen smiled at her and tilted his head a bit, "Just give a shout if you need anything. Samantha and I won't be far."

Alyssa's heart skipped a beat as she nodded. She wanted to slap herself for feeling how she did. It only complicated things... more-so with her husband. Why couldn't he just... _try_ to make her life a little easier right now? The one question that remained on her mind was: if Bran didn't end up killing Ramsay, then who does?

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's been a long two days lol. Still, I wrote this on paper when I had the chance, and typed it out really fast :D I literally posted it once it got finished :) I would absolutely love to hear what you all think of this chapter :) Let me just say this, there's a very strong possiblity that I may keep Ramsay alive because so many of you don't like him. You know that's why George R.R Martin hasn't killed him off yet.**


	186. Chapter One Hudnred-Eighty-Six

**The Commander**

It was amusing, watching Alyssa Stark secretly going against Maester Tyberious' orders for her to remain in bed until her stress-level went down. The little problem between Ramsay Bolton and Bran Stark had been solved by Maester Tyberious blaming them for causing stress for the Queen of the North. As amusing as it was, watching Bran Stark being an ass towards Ramsay Bolton, but it grew old fast, and it was wonderful once it stopped. At the moment, Tyrion Lannister was taking on all of Alyssa's responsiblities, including the hospitality of entertaining Lady Maege Mormont, who had just arrived that morning with her daughters.

"You're _supposed_ to be relaxing, Alyssa," Asher kept himself leaned against the door with Bronn, just in case Maester Tyberious or anyone else tried to enter the bed chambers.

"Maege Mormont must find me to be extremely rude," Alyssa shook her head.

"Your situation is understandable, and you _could_ always invite her to see you here. She claims she reacted the same way when Lady Catelyn Stark heard that she was carrying Robb Stark, and then you," Lady Samantha Talaris said.

"That would be true," Asher laughed. "Every Northerner knows that if the Starks asak anything of the Mormonts, they'll do it without even blinking."

"Things **have** calmed down a bit, maybe the Maester will let you-" Lady Samantha started.

"When I was stabbed in the shoulder by Myranda, he wouldn't let me leave the room until I was _overly_ better," Alyssa sighed as she looked out the window.

"You were stabbed in the shoulder?" Asher frowned. Why was he just _now_ hearing about it? He looked at Bronn, who looked juat as surprised as he was.

"What happened to the girl?" Lady Samantha asked.

"I slit her throat," Alyssa pointed to the ground. "Right there."

"Shit," Asher breathed out. "That was not what I expected to hear."

"Myranda had locked the door, and _she_ attacked me," Alyssa got a little defensive.

"I wasn't questioning you," Asher smirked a bit. "You know I _love_ it when you're a... bit wild."

Bronn let out a chuckle, "I wish that I could have been here for that."

"That was one of the events that happened that made it so I realized that I kind of do need protection," Alyssa told Bronn. "I would have laughed at Gendry and you before any of that happened."

"**That** is believable," Bronn laughed.

Asher's smirk grew and he glanced over at Lady Samantha Talaris, who didn't seem to be bothered ny the current subject. It was better than Alyssa worrying and being stressed about missing out on the beginning of Maege Mormont's visit, when they all knew that the bear wasn't going to leave until she got to see Queen Alyssa Stark with her own eyes. Even Asher saw that his best friend was stressing over nothing.

"I think that I will-" Alyssa started, a soft knock on the door had her back in her bed within seconds.

Bronn stepped forward as Asher opened the door, Ramsay Bolton came in with the Maester shoving past him. Asher was surprised by how calm the Bastard of Bolton was at the moment, his blue eyes were on Alyssa and a knowing smirk was on his face as though he knew that Alyssa had been out of bed.

"You **need** to be stress-free right now, that's what's been making you and the baby sick," Maester Tyberious told Alyssa as he took one look at her.

"Then I'll probably be sick the entire time you have me sit here. Unless the life of my child is in danger from me walking around, I **should** be moving around," Alyssa told the old Maester.

Everyone _but_ the Maester and Alyssa smiled at her words. Ramsay included. Asher focused completely on his best friend, knowing that if he communicated with her husband, it's probably stress **everyone** out. Asher kept waiting for some rude comment from Ramsay Bolton, but he was doing the same exact thing Asher was. Both Bran Stark and Ramsay Bolton had started acting more maturely since they were both blamed for stressing Alyssa out. The fact that Ramsay must have realized that it wasn't good for the child Alyssa was carrying was what surprised Asher.

"The moment you start feeling ill, you _need_ to get away from the cause," Maester Tyberious said. It took all of Asher's self-control not to laugh at the way the Maester caved into the Queen of the North's will, all because she had stared him down. He gave a short bow and walked out of the bed chambers quickly.

Alyssa smiled a little and glanced at Asher. The moment that her sparkling gray eyes met with his, her smile grew, and she climbed out of bed, "**Finally**, I get my way."

"You're the Queen of the North, and you're saying that you don't get your way?" Asher chuckled. "That doesn't really make any sense."

"It does, if you know what she's talking about," Ramsay didn't look at Asher as he spoke, his eyes remained on Alyssa.

Alyssa blinked several times at Ramsay Bolton before she looked around at Asher, Bronn, and Lady Samantha, "Could you please leave us and let Lady Mormont know I'll be with her shortly."

Asher stole a glance at Ramsay, who looked surprised that Alyssa had personally requested time alone with him. It was Lady Samantha who spoke, "Of course, my Queen."

"I'll see you soon," Asher winked at his best friend.

"Your Grace," Bronn nodded, and then he patted Ramsay Bolton on the back, "Lord Ramsay." The moment that they were out the door, Lady Samantha ran off to do as Alyssa had asked like the good handmaiden she was. Bronn smirked at Asher, "Well, I'm off to find Tyene."

"Of course you are," Asher rolled his eyes. "I'll be-"

"Trying to find a certian flower you have your eyes on?" Bronn chuckled. He looked past Asher and his smirk grew, "Speaking of the flower..."

Asher peaked over his shoulder and smirked. Margaery Tyrell was a bigger flirt than Asher was, but she was more subtle about it, possibly because Asher was more forward with how he flirted with the southern beauty. He felt as though she had him wrapped around her pretty little fingers, and Asher was sure Margaery Tyrell knew full and well. Her eyes met with Asher's and she smiled. Asher silently thanked the Gods that a nice calm had taken over Winterfell, it gave him more of a chance to spend quality time with those around him. Especially Margaery Tyrell.

"I'll see you later, Bronn," Asher walked away from Alyssa's closest protector and towards the first woman to truly steal his heart since Gwen Whitehill.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I got a little busy yesterday, but I was happy when I finished this chapter just before work :D I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I've already hand-written half of the next chapter, so the more reviews this chapter gets the faster the next chapter will be out :D**


	187. Chapter One Hundred-Eighty-Seven

**The Bull**

There was no way that he was used to being the center of attention, but the moment that he was introduced to Lady Maege Mormont, that was exactly what happened. The woman took one look at him and started to laugh, then went off how much he looked like his father, and gave Arya "the best of wishes" that he wasn't like Robert Baratheon. If there was one thing that Gendry _knew_ for a fact, it was that he wasn't anything like his father. He couldn't imagine being with anyone but Arya, the thought of sharing his bed with any other woman now bothered him. She was his best friend as well as his wife, and the last thing he **ever** wanted to do was hurt her, and being with another woman would hurt Arya. Gendry knew that all too well, just the fact that she'd gotten jealous over Lady Melisandra when he told her that he'd been with the Red Woman let him know that she'd probably kill him if he did anything that his father would have done.

"Just stay away from the booze, and you won't become as fat as Robert Baratheon," Lady Mormont told him, making Arya laugh hysterically.

"I must have missed something good," Queen Alyssa walked into the dinning hall, taking the attention right away from Gendry. It seemed like her stomach had grown in the days she'd been in bed, or it could have been the dress she was wearing that showed the curve a lot better than all the furs she'd been wearing. By the size of her now, Gendry was guessing that she was at least five months along now, but she hadn't been showing that long... Lady Maege Mormont was across the room and had her arms around Alyssa Stark in seconds, as though she'd waited a lifetime just to see the Queen of the North.

"By the Gods, look at you! How far along are you?" Lady Mormont asked what must have been on everyone's mind.

"The Maester said that I look as though I'm five to six months along... but... the time doesn't add up," Queen Alyssa sighed.

"The Wall," Prince Oberyn Martell stated. "But that was not even five months ago... close, but not quite."

"Pregnancy treats you well," Lady Mormont smiled brightly at Alyssa Stark. "You look as lovely as your mother did while carrying your brother and you."

"Thank you, Lady Mormont," Alyssa didn't seem to be stressed at all, though... as Ramsay walked through the doors, he was practically glaring at the ground. "It's wonderful to see you. It's a lot better than writting letters."

Maege Mormont let out a laugh, "That is so true, my dear, and that wonderful giant that is in your courtyard should go out more often. The North should know that the tales are true."

Gendry glanced at Arya, who was still snickering while she looked at him. Was she trying to imagine him fat? He hoped not, because there was no way that he could. He'd _always_ been muscular, even when he was a small boy. It was just the way he was built, but everyone kept saying that he looked like his father when he was young...

"Wum Wum has gone all the way to Riverrun," Alyssa offered.

"That's his name?" Lady Mormont started to laugh. "That's... rather fitting. Makes me wish that there were more giants in Westeros. What does he eat?"

"He stays away from meat," Karsi said from her seat at the table with Tormund Giantsbane and the Talaris siblings.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Arya asked Gendry suddenly.

"Right now?" Gendry asked. By the look that he got from his wild wife made him want to laugh, but that would just get him punched. Before he could give his answer, Arya grabbed his hand and started to yank on him.

"Are you staying long?" Alyssa's voice came from behind them as Arya pulled him out of the dinning hall.

"I came to help with your pregnancy, Your Grace, as did my daughters, Alysane, Lyra, Jorelle, and Lyanna," came Lady Mormont's answer.

As the voices faded, Arya smirked at Gendry, "All those she-bears can fight better than most men. Did you know that? They have to know how to protect themselves from the Ironborn and the Wildlings... well, just the Ironborn now."

"Do you think Alyssa will let them stay?" Gendry asked.

"If Alyssa told the Mormonts to jump, they'd ask her 'how high?', just because of that, I'm sure that Alyssa won't even think twice about keeping them around her," Arya replied as she pulled him along after her.

"Where are you taking me?" Gendry frowned.

"You'll see," a sly smirk crossed Arya's face. She dragged him along until they reached the entrance of the crypts. She grabbed a torch and yanked on him, "Come on, I'll keep you safe."

Gendry slowly followed his wife, trying not to let her dislocate his arm from yanking so hard. Why was she leading him into the crypts below Winterfell? The area might have been soothing to the Starks, but... Gendry didn't really like to be around all the dead members of his wife's family. Arya stopped pulling him finally and looked up at a statue with a bright smile on her face.

"Who is that?" Gendry asked.

"Robb," Arya said. "The Imp had the statues made up while Alyssa was in Riverrun, but there's been so much excitement, she never got to see them yet. There's one for my mother, my father, and Robb, though their bones aren't resting where they should be."

"Why did you bring me down here? Isn't this something you should share with your family?" Gendry asked.

"You _are_ my family, **stupid**," Arya shoved him a bit. "And I brought you down here for a reason. So we won't be heard."

The way that Arya said that last bit made Gendry worry. With everything that had been going on in Winterfell, the last thing he wanted to hear was some bad news, and the look on her face told him that was exactly what she wanted to give to him. What did he do? He couldn't remember _if_ he'd done anything wrong... though he was sure he didn't.

"So we won't be heard?" Gendry shifted a bit.

"I haven't bled in two months," the words came out of Arya so fast that Gendry barely caught them. There was a long pause, and then she glared at him, "Say something!"

"I don't understand what you're..." Gendry's eyes widened suddenly. _Shit_! How couldn't he catch it at first? Why did she say it like it was the worst thing in the world? Gendry felt an overwhelming wave of emotions at once, love, pride, happiness, and anxiousness. Before he could mess anything up by saying anything else, Gendry pulled Arya to him and kissed her, praying that she wouldn't look at it as a burden, or that it's the worst thing to happen to her. He wanted her to be as happy as he felt at that very moment.

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews! I realized that I hadn't done a Gendry chapter in a while, and I've made it clear that they've been going at it like crazy, so I thought it'd be fun to put this in Gendry's POV. Yes, this was my plan all along. Pregnancies tend to happen in groups... at least with my family and friends that's how it always happens. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! And because I have nothing planned and I have tomorrow off :D the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be posted.**


	188. Chapter One Hundred-Eighty-Eight

**The Hand of the Queen**

He was trying so hard not to laugh as he saw the same look that must have been on his face, cross Queen Alyssa's face as she read the scroll from Tywin Lannister. Utter disbelief. He wasn't sure how to react himself to the scroll from his father, but it had been written to Tyrion, and instead of insulting him at every turn, Tywin had been all business in the letter. Requesting that he be able to "peacefully" enter the North to escort men to the Wall-though Tyrion was sure that was for the alturnitve reason-and a "peaceful" audience with the Queen of the North to discuss a stand-still with their war. It was hard to tell if his father was trying to lay another trap for the Starks, and the moment that Alyssa sat the scroll down, he could tell that she was feeling the same way.

"What would you do?" Alyssa asked.

"Send someone to greet Tywin Lannister. I can personally say that I would love to go," Tyrion said seriously. He'd love to see the look on his father's face at Tyrion being the one to greet him instead of the Queen of the North.

"Wouldn't your father take that as an insult?" Alyssa frowned.

Tyrion laughed, "That's why you let me take..." he glanced down at the scroll, "Thirty men and Wum Wum."

"Wum Wum?" Alyssa looked amused now. "Do you think that Wum Wum would phase Tywin Lannister?"

"If it doesn't, then my father's more stone than man," Tyrion replied. "If you're worried about me, I can always take the more skilled killers. Ramsay Bolton and Tormund Giantsbane included."

He watched as Alyssa thought about it. He couldn't blame her, if he was in her place, he would have to think about it as well, but Tyrion thought it was fucking brilliant. If Wum Wum didn't show Tywin that he wasn't the big cat around any longer, but instead a big bad wolf had taken over, then Tyrion had no idea what would get his father to see that. He'd lost the Mountain, he'd lost the Riverlands and the Tyrells... Joffery... the Martells... if Tywin couldn't see that he was facing someone who wasn't afraid of him...

"Take me with you, that will be a slap in the face when he sees me," Arya smirked.

"No," Gendry shook his head. "Don't take her."

Both Tyrion and Alyssa placed their attention on the young couple. Why would Gendry be saying "no" at all to Arya? Tyrion smirked a little, "Having a lover's quarl?"

"We _will_ be if I don't get to go," Arya stated.

"She goes, I go," Gendry said quickly, getting quieted by one look from his wife.

Alyssa straightened herself, the poor young woman did _look_ like she was a good five months along, but both Alyssa _and_ Ramsay had claimed the first time they were together since she left Winterfell with Bronn and Gendry, was at the Wall, **under** five months ago. For some reason, Jaime thought it was funny and started to pop off twin jokes only around Tyrion. Alyssa cleared her throat, pulling Tyrion's thoughts back to reality, "Take anyone you want. Bronn stays with me, though." He had expected that she would want to keep Bronn by her, the two of them had formed a friendship that he hadn't expected when he left to be her sworn-sword.

"I don't want a blood-bath on the way there, so I'll leave Asher Forrester and Cailen Talaris here, there's no knowing what will happen if Ramsay and Cailen are away from Winterfell together," Tyrion sighed.

"They'd kill each other," Lady Samantha Talaris said from Alyssa's side.

"That they would," Alyssa nodded in agreement.

Tyrion smiled, at least his sister by law was an easy Queen to work with. Ramsay Bolton was definitely a skilled fighter, and as he thought of the skilled fighters, on person popped into his mind, "How about the Hound?"

"You want to take Sandor Clegane with you to meet your father?" Alyssa blinked several times. "Fine."

Tyrion wanted to laugh, just because she'd proven his silent point. Even when Tyrion thought for a moment that she was going to say "no", she still made it easy for him by saying "fine". Like most of the time she made his life easy as Hand of the Queen, Tyrion wished that his own sister could be more like Alyssa Stark, but... that was like asking the sun to turn into the moon. Joking around days ago, Tyrion had asked Sansa if she wanted to trade sisters, and she'd been so serious when she told him that she'd rather go to the Wall than do that, that it had made Tyrion laugh so hard, he nearly pissed himself. He adored his wife, he adored her family, and currently, she had to be one of his closest friends besides Bronn. Alyssa Stark sat there, staring at him, waiting for him to say something else.

"Anything happens to my sister while you're gone, I'm holding the two of you responsible," Alyssa's tone was strict, she sounded exactly like an over-protective sister, only making Tyrion's respect for his sister by law to grow.

Tyrion smirked as he glanced over at Gendry, who looked as though he was re-thinking the entire trip. Alyssa wasn't joking around, Tyrion knew that, but now he was excited, he was going to show his father what Alyssa Stark could accomplish without really doing much at all. They'd managed to keep the news of the six thousand Free Folk in the North... at least Tyrion was assuming that... if Varys didn't have his little birds chirping from all the way up there in Winterfell, and if rumors of Wum Wum had made their way to his father and sister, there was no way that either of them would believe it. He knew that, because there would have been no way that he would have believed it if he hadn't seen Wum Wum with his own eyes.

"That's fair enough," Tyrion's gaze when back to the Queen of the North.

"You know your father... if you don't trust him... don't bring him to Winterfell," Alyssa Stark told Tyrion.

"Your Grace, only a fool would trust Tywin Lannister," Tyrion stated.

"They used to say that only a fool would oppose Tywin Lannister," Alyssa pointed out.

Tyrion burst out laughing and clapped his hands together, "I was one of those people!"

Alyssa smirked a bit, "Of course you were."

Tyrion cleared his throat, "You have nothing to fear, my Queen, I'll make sure that Arya Stark returns home with the rest of us."

Alyssa rolled her eyes and glanced at her youngest sister, it was clear that she knew she couldn't fully win an argument with Arya Stark, and so, where Tyrion's own sister would have turned into a giant bitch, Alyssa kept calm and allowed it to happen. That was what made Alyssa Stark fun to serve. She wasn't predictable, she did what she thought was right, and she had a huge _heart_ for the same things Tyrion did. Bastards, cripples, and broken things. He smiled as he remembered his words to Robb Stark years ago, if only he knew then what he knew now about Alyssa Stark, then that situation could have... well, no, it would have probably made Robb Stark even more hostile towards Tyrion if he had tried to say that he shared that in common with a Stark.

"Tywin Lannister is going to shit himself when he sees me," Arya beamed happily as she pulled Gendry out of the study behind her.

"That doesn't sound very good," Alyssa made a face.

"Let's pray that I didn't just ask you to send us to war," Tyrion breathed out the moment the door was shut.

Alyssa laughed, "If you did, at least you'll have Wum Wum with you."

Tyrion laughed with his sister by law, at least she knew how to look at the bright-side of things at times. Especially when it's needed. Tyrion was surprised at how fast his mood had turned with Arya's words, and he found himself silently hoping that they wouldn't have to go to war with his own father.

**A very special thanks for the reviews. I was expecting more reviews for the last chapter, so that's why this chapter didn't come out yesterday (which was my day off). So, as always, the more reviews this chapter gets the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


	189. Chapter One Hundred-Eighty-Nine

**The Winter Wolf**

"You seem... happy," Alyssa said to her husband, who was getting into his armor.

"You're sending me to possibly kill several people, you _know_ that makes me more than happy," Ramsay fastened a strap on his armor as he smirked at her. "I'm glad you agreed with the Imp to send me. Though... you're not trying to get rid of me, are you?"

"Now why would I do something like that?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Ramsay. "If I **really** wanted to get rid of you, I would either send you to the Dreadfort, or to the Wall for Jon."

Ramsay laughed, he didn't realize that she was being completely honest with him, though it was when he was being... somewhat kind... as kind as he _could_ be, when she felt like she could feel more deeply for him. If she would have never found out about what really happened at the Red Wedding... or what had happened to Ethan Forrester... or Tansy, she knew that Roose Bolton and the Freys would still be alive, and chances were, she'd probably be blindly devoted to Ramsay... as they had wanted.

"What are the chances that you'll still be carrying my child when I return?" Ramsay was still chuckling.

"You won't be gone **that** long," Alyssa pointed out, somewhat sarcastically. "If that _does_ happen, it'd be much too soon. I don't know about you, but I don't want that to happen."

Ramsay eyed her for a moment, she could tell that he was thinking that she was larger than she should have been, she thought the same thing. Alyssa wished she knew why... perhaps it was because Eddard was such a big boy? As Ramsay grabbed his sword, Alyssa felt a longing to fight... to spar... to do things only the Mormont women would allow a woman large with child to do. As happy as she was that she was bringing a life into the world, Alyssa missed everything that she used to be able to do without people freaking out.

Her husband gave her a cocky smirk, "Do you see something you like?"

"Your sword," Alyssa stated seriously.

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Ramsay's smirk widened.

"I meant your _actual_ sword, Ramsay," Alyssa rolled her eyes and went to the door of the bed chambers. "My mind isn't on sex right now."

Ramsay placed a hand on the door to stop her from leaving, "Are you going to miss me?"

"What?" his strangely sentimental question caught her off guard.

"**Are** you going to _miss_ me?" Ramsay repeated, the tone of his voice changed slightly.

She stared at him, was he being serious? She had no idea if she was going to miss him or not. How could she know something like that? It was possible that he was joking around, but... she had a feeling that this wasn't a joke to Ramsay. If he was looking for an ego-boost, Alyssa wasn't really the one he should go to for that. The only person she **knew** she was going to miss was Arya, but she was Alyssa's sister.

"Maybe?" Alyssa offered, hoping that would be enough for her husband.

"Here I was, hoping for a 'yes' or an 'of course'," Ramsay's blue eyes darkened a bit.

Alyssa gave him a small, forced smile, "Of-"

"It's too late now," Ramsay moved his hand away from the door. He knew what Alyssa was going to do.

"I _was_ trying to be honest, Ramsay, I don't know if I'll even have the time in my mind to miss anyone," Alyssa said. "Would you prefer that I lied to you?"

"What I _would_ prefer is if you'd just admit that you have feelings for me," Ramsay stated.

"Why do you need me to voice it?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Here I thought you could read my emotions."

Ramsay smirked at her and replaced his hand on the door, "Would you care to repeat that, my sweet wolf?"

"You're not deaf, I know you heard me," Alyssa saw a spark of amusement enter his blue eyes. "I don't know how you can find me funny right now."

"So..." Ramsay was being a pain in her ass, but at least he wasn't being stressful or causing any trouble. Amusement and determination sparkled in his eyes as he locked the door and leaned against it.

"What do you want me to say?" Alyssa frowned. "That my feelings for you are complicated?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I care about you... but, it's... you don't make it easy."

"You don't want someone who makes it easy to care about them, you _want_ to be kept on your toes," Ramsay smiled as he stated the strange fact. "Now, was it so hard to say that you have feelings for me, even complicated ones?"

"Yes," Alyssa replied without thinking about it twice.

Ramsay laughed, "You always know how to entertain me."

"Not intentionally," Alyssa waited on Ramsay to open the door. By now, Tyrion and his thirty men-Wum Wum, Tormund, Obara Sand, Sandor Clegane, Arya and Gendry included-were probably all waiting on Ramsay so they could leave. "Everything I do either entertains you, amuses you, or pisses you off."

"And I haven't gotten bored with you. Not even a little," Ramsay smirked as he finally unlocked the door and opened it. "I only know one other person who could say that."

"Who?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Asher Forrester," Ramsay's smirk grew.

Alyssa didn't know what to say to that. She knew that her best friend would be less than happy to know that her husband found him to be entertaining. Asher Forrester **hated** Ramsay, and in her eyes, he had every right to. She forced herself not to think of the one reason she hated her husband... the one reason her feelings for him were so mixed up. Ethan Forrester.

She moved out into the hall and froze. She blinked several times to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Alyssa couldn't believe what she was seeing, though a snicker that came from Ramsay behind her, told her that what she saw was real. Sansa was leaning over Tyrion Lannister... kissing him in more of a romantic sense, and it... didn't seeme to be ending anytime soon. Had Alyssa missed something? She cleared her throat, but that didn't do anything.

"Having fun?" Alyssa asked after making noises had failed to catch the couple's attention.

Sansa jumped away from Tyrion rather quickly, her face turned redder than her hair. Tyrion, on the other hand, looked as though he was walking on air. Did they... no... Alyssa's eyes widened, they _did_! They consumated their marriage! The thought kind of grossed Alyssa out, she had to push those thoughts out of her head.

"Your Grace," Tyrion smiled brightly at her.

"Lord Tyrion," Alyssa could actually feel Ramsay at her side, shaking with laughter. She had to resist the urge to slap him. "I assume you're ready to go meet with your father."

"I'm more ready to get back here," Tyrion gave Sansa a wink that only caused Ramsay to shake more.

"The-" Alyssa stopped herself when she realized that her brother by law was being somewhat romantic with Sansa. That was when she elbowed Ramsay to make him stop, but he burst out laughing and walked away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Aly," Sansa frowned.

"Don't be," Alyssa offered a somewhat forced smile.

"I'm not sorry," Tyrion admitted as they walked towards the courtyard. "This has been the _best_ morning I've had in a long time."

Both Sansa and Alyssa turned bright red at Tyrion's seemingly innocent words. Alyssa knew what he was saying... she didn't want to know that about... ewww! The thought was sweet, but it was as bad as thinking about Arya and Gendry sharing a bed together... Alyssa didn't want to think about it. What went on in the bed chambers between her sisters and their husbands, was between them, she just didn't want to hear about it... or even think about it. Her younger siblings were all probably the same way, but that wasn't something they were even taught to discuss... unless it was Robb... the thought of her older brother made her wish that he could have been there, but then... most of the people in Winterfell probably wouldn't even be there. Especially not Jaime and Tyrion Lannister.

The courtyard was packed full, mainly with those who were leaving with Lord Tyrion. Arya was already mounted on her horse and by the gate, ready to go. What was the rush? Though, almost everyone who was leaving was ready to go, but it seemed as though Arya was extra anxious to get away from Winterfell. Ramsay was laughing with Bronn, the two men were looking in Tyrion and Sansa's direction as they did so. Alyssa soon found herself surrounded by the Mormont women, Alysane Mormont held a leather parcil in her hands and handed it over to Alyssa.

"Don't open it here, some won't approve of it," Alysane told Alyssa. "It's a gift from all of us Mormonts."

Alyssa smirked at the She-Bear, "What is it?"

Lady Maege Mormont's eyes twinkled, "I promise that you won't be disappointed."

Immediately, Alyssa found herself fighting the irritating urge to peak at the gift. The fat that the Mormonts didn't want her opening it there made Alyssa know that it was something _really_ good. Not one of them moved from their place beside Alyssa as Ramsay made his way over to her. She watched his blue eyes go to the leather parcil in her arms and a look of curiousity crossed his entire face. She was expecting something along the lines of "good-bye" from her husband, but that wasn't what she got. Instead, he grabbed Alyssa and kissed her hard. It was a lot more possessive than usual...

"I'll see you when I get back," Ramsay's voice had a demanding tone. "You **better** be here when I get back."

**Thank you all for all of the reviews! I'm so sorry that this wasn't posted yesterday or this morning, I ended up getting busy. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :) I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter, and I will try getting the next one out ASAP! :D**


	190. Chapter One Hundred-Ninty

**The Red Wolf**

As soon as Ramsay Bolton was out of the gate, Alyssa rushed into the castle. Sansa had seen that the Mormont women had given Alyssa a gift, and curiousity filled Sansa, but she stopped herself from following her older sister. Instead, she wandered over to the group of Mormont women, who were there to help Alyssa through her pregnancy. It took her mind off of the night... and morning she had with Tyrion, mainly because she couldn't help but wonder what they gave to Alyssa, and why they hadn't gone with her to watch her open it. Didn't any of them want to see Alyssa's full reaction to whatever it was?

"Why didn't you go with Alyssa?" Sansa asked Alysane Mormont. "Don't you want to watch her open your gift?"

"We don't want to be too _close_ when she opens it," Alysane replied.

"She'll be back out here the moment she sees what we had made for her," Maege Mormont pulled her bear furs closer to her body.

A scream of excitement came from the castle. The Mormont women all smiled and looked at Sansa as the scream echoed through the courtyard. Sansa, Bran, and Asher Forrester knew the difference between an excited scream and a frightened scream from Alyssa all too well. It was clear that so many others didn't. Alyssa's Queensguard, Bronn, and Lord Cailen Talaris all rushed into Winterfell quickly, all of them blaming each other for letting their Queen out of their sight. Moments later, laughter came from the castle, and sure enough, Alyssa came back out with a bunch of throwing knives, her gray eyes sparkled wildly, and she had an even wilder smile on her face.

"I'm guessing she likes the gift," Bran chuckled.

"I would hope so," Alysane Mormont smirked. "Each blade is completely unique."

"The blades have the names of Starks," Alyssa was toying around with one of the blades, a strange look was on her face as she looked at whatever was on the blade. The handle, it was a carved wolf whose head was bowed. Alyssa handed the unique blade over to Sansa, there were tears in her eyes. "_Eddard_"... was it the first blade that Alyssa had grabbed out of the large set?

"Each blade has a name of a Stark. There's your grandfather, your uncles, your aunt, your mother, your father, and one each for the children of Ned Stark," Maege Mormont told Alyssa. "We even had one made for your half-brother, Jon Snow."

"It's a wonderful gift," Alyssa looked as though she was going to cry. "I think I'm going to play with them now. If anyone has a problem with that, they can take it up with the knives."

Sansa smiled as she handed the knife back to Alyssa, wondering which blade carried her name. It was a touching gift for Alyssa, one that the Mormonts clearly put a lot of thought into. Maege had a small smile on her face as she watched Alyssa throw the knife that held their father's name. Sansa had to hold in her laugh as Alyssa let out a cheer, it was almost like before... Alyssa's Queensguard, Brynden Tully, Osha, Karsi, Jess and Samantha Talaris, Bronn, Asher Forrester, the three Tyrells, the Mormonts, Shireen Baratheon, Lord Cailen Talaris, Rickon, Bran, and Sansa all watched Alyssa in amusement. It didn't even seem to matter that she large with child, the Mormont women kept saying that the only thing Alyssa shouldn't do was ride a horse or drink wine. Of course, they were a lot like the Free Folk, though Sansa didn't have the nerve to even voice that to the strong, warrior women.

"Fuck!" Alyssa spat out as the second blade hit the chest of the hay target. That word would have never came from her mouth if their mother was there. She made a face and glanced over at Lady Olenna Tyrell, "I'm sorry for the crudeness of my words, my Lady. I just got a little mad."

Lady Olenna laughed, "It's actually refreshing to be around someone like you, Queen Alyssa. It's a rare thing to meet someone who can be themselves around others, even those like me."

Lord Cailen stepped over to Alyssa's side and said something quietly to her. Sansa's curiousity went over-active, just because she knew that the man had feelings for Alyssa. She watched as her older sister handed him a random blade. He looked down at it and smiled at her, before he tossed the blade into the air, caught it for a split second and sent it flying, hitting the target beside the first knife Alyssa had thrown. Sansa tried not to laugh at the look of shock on Alyssa's face as she handed Cailen Talaris another blade, "That was luck, do it again."

Lord Cailen kept his eyes on Alyssa this time as he did the same thing, this time, the blade hit the target on the other side, "I can throw knives all day, my Queen."

"He can," Samantha rolled her eyes. "Cailen likes throwing things... especially knives... and dragonfire. It's something he can do very well. He's... _okay_ with a sword, but I bet that Queen Alyssa could beat him with a sword."

"I wouldn't know about that," Asher Forrester smirked. "We've been sparring almost every night. He doesn't lose his ballance anymore."

Sansa took a deep breath before she looked back over at Alyssa and Lord Cailen. Alyssa had taken his words as a challange, and the two were now in some kind of knife-throwing contest with each other. Alyssa wasn't taking it seriously, thankfully she was laughing and having fun. Sansa knew that Alyssa was good at throwing knives, she used to throw Robb, Jon, and Theon's daggers all the time until she learned how to get the blade to stick. Then their brothers kept the daggers away from her, incase she got mad and decided to throw one at them. Sansa smiled at the memory, it was nice to think of something that wasn't sad when it came to her family's past, and to see her sister not taking a contest seriously... or playing dirty when it came to the contest. Sansa had no idea why their older brothers made it so Alyssa behaved more like a Northern man when it came to things such as running, fighting, hunting, or even sparring. If only Sansa had been interested in those things as well... maybe some things would have gone differently in King's Landing... or she might have acted like Alyssa and refused to leave the North... but then she'd never be married to Tyrion... Sansa pushed the thought out of her head and tried to stop herself from thinking about her husband. The only thing she could do was hope that he returned to Winterfell soon... and safely.

**A very special thanks for the reviews :D It's amazing that I'm 190 chapters in, and I still have SO many ideas for this story, there's still SO much ground to cover! I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think you all know what I want ;) for the next chapter :D And again, thank you all so much for the reviews, and for Favoriting/Following this story! I'm absolutely obsessed with writing this, so you all know I won't stop writting this as long as the reviews keep coming :D**


	191. Chapter One Hundred-Ninety-One

**The Winter Wolf**

She was exhausted, she must have spent hours just throwing the knives with Cailen, who was surprisingly skilled at it. There was no way she'd be able to do it the way he was, at least, not without hurting herself or anyone else. Cailen didn't even _aim_ when he threw the knives. For every one she hit **on** target, he hit five. He may not be the most skilled at keeping their ballance in the snow, but she'd _never_ seen anyone throw knives better than she could. It made her a little twitchy knowing that he beat her in their silent contest, at least that she knew about, he might have just been having as much fun as she had. Bronn, Tyene, Jaime Lannister, Samantha, and Alysane Mormont had stayed outside with Cailen and her as they did their little compition, Sansa had gotten a chill and went inside. Bronn was laughing at something Jaime Lannister said, drawing Alyssa's attention to the two men, and away from Cailen, who was telling her that her aim was best when she _didn't_ aim at all.

"Jaime _laughs_ almost every time he's around me, do I look funny?" Alyssa frowned at Cailen.

"No, Your Grace, you don't look funny at all," Cailen Talaris replied. "I don't believe it has anything to do with how you look, my Queen."

"Then what do you believe it is?" Alyssa asked.

"There's a small rumor going around that you're carrying a litter... _twins_, to be exact," Cailen offered her a small smile.

Alyssa's eyes widened, that never once crossed her mind, and she was sure she knew the one who started the rumor to begin with... Jaime Lannister. He was a twin himself, the rumor **had** to have started with him. She moved towards the Queensguard quickly, toying around with the knife with Robb's name engraved into it. Bronn was laughing extremely hard, and it only got worse when he looked at Alyssa. He was laughing so hard that he was tearing up.

"If you're right, I'm sure Ramsay Bolton will be **thrilled**," Bronn gasped out and looked at Jaime, who was looking cautiously at the throwing knife in Alyssa's hands.

"Right about what?" Alyssa asked, making Bronn gasp for air as he laughed.

"You're large, Your Grace," Jaime's eyes were on Alyssa's stomach now. "I'm not the only one who thinks that you're too large for how long you've been... carrying." Bronn nodded as he continued to laugh, "Many of us think that you're carrying more than one."

"Where did this idea originate?" Alyssa questioned.

"I made a comment to Tyrion about if you're carrying twins, you better hope it's two girls or two boys," Jaime shifted. "It was a crude joke, I know, but-"

"Bronn, do you believe this?" Alyssa turned her attention to her friend. Bronn held up his hand and attempted to calm himself. He was gasping and laughing, to the point where Jaime stablized him. Cailen Talaris and Samantha joined them, and Cailen handed Alyssa the rest of her throwing knives, probably assuming that she was done, given the fact her attention was on her guards, and it was starting to get dark. Alyssa smiled a little bit at Bronn, "Do you need a minute to find your tongue?"

Bronn burst into a roar of laughter, he nodded, "Aye, Alyssa, I believe it. Just... look at you. Queen Margaery is farther along than you, but you're already..."

Alyssa frowned and looked down, since when did her feet vanish? So... they had a point, for some reason, that wasn't what she wanted to think. She didn't want to think about having two at once... she could remember how much her mother had screamed with Bran and Rickon... the idea of giving birth to _two_... the thought made her mind go into shock. She needed to get her mind off of the thought... Her eyes went to Samantha, who looked as though she had stopped nodding. Good Gods, was she the only one oblivious to that _she_ was possibly carrying twins?

"Are you getting cold yet, Your Grace?" Samantha asked.

"I'd think she'd be warm, _if_ she's carrying twins," Alysane Mormont joined the converstation that seemed to be drawing everyone in.

"Well... Alyssa and Ramsay are both pretty... small figured," Bronn laughed. "Ask Bran, I'm sure that he would know if she is or not."

"Wouldn't the Maester know?" Cailen asked.

"He's an idiot," Alysane Mormont moved in front of Alyssa and felt her stomach. "It's hard to tell right now, if there are two in there, the second is hiding, but I'd have to agree with the men on this. You're definitely carrying more than one."

"Why couldn't you just lie?" Alyssa's frown grew.

"Why would I lie to my Queen?" Alysane Mormont turned the question around on Alyssa. "Why would a Mormont lie to a Stark?"

"That's a good point," Alyssa rolled her eyes.

She turned to go inside and caught Cailen staring at her with a different kind of interest. Was it the twin talk, or was it from the fact they'd spent hours together, just throwing knives and... a quite a bit of shit-talking on Alyssa's end, only for Cailen to beat her. She took a deep breath as she continued on her way to the castle, at least she'd gotten to do something that she found to be fun, she _hated_ being bored and pent up. The thought made her think of what Ramsay had told her about him and boredom, "I don't do bored". Now that was something she could see them having in common, because she wanted to kill everyone around her when she was bored. It could have been just being pregnant, or it could have been her growing older-though that seemed like a childish thing to feel. If she could go without being bored through the rest of her pregnancy, that would be the best thing in the world... for everyone.

**Thank you all for the reviews :) I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. The poll is still going, just so you all know... for those of you who haven't voted yet :) I also give all of you who favorited/followed a thanks :) You all know what I want for the next chapter :)**


	192. Chapter One Hundred-Ninety-Two

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

He kept his horse close to Gendry Baratheon and Arya Stark, knowing that if anything happened to the little wolf, there would be no way he'd be able to get on _his_ wolf's good-side again. It was a hard place to get to... harder than it had been getting to his father's good-side, and if anyone fucked that up, he was going to go psycho on everyone. A loud screach came from the sky above, his eyes twitched a bit, _Bran_ Stark and his fucking ice dragon. The little Prince couldn't keep out of the situation, could he? The fact the fucking ice dragon was there made Ramsay a bit paranoid, but that didn't stop him from keeping his attention on his wife's sister.

"The little wolf isn't going anywhere," Tormund Giantsbane said from Ramsay's side. "I'm sure she's looking for an excuse to stab you with that small little blade of hers."

"That would be something that I would love to see," Ramsay smirked. He was pretty sure he could handle the smaller version of his wife. Especially if she were to attack him with that little blade. The thought almost made Ramsay laugh.

"So, did you piss off the Queen of Wolves, or is this a treat for you?" Tormund asked.

"I'm hoping for the treat," Ramsay chuckled. His eyes went to the dragon in the sky. Did Alyssa even realize that Winter was missing from Winterfell? Did she know? Wum Wum was humming, it was a strange sound, but it was hard not to tell what the sound was. Tormund and many of the other Wildlings hummed along with Wum Wum, as though they all knew the song. Ramsay rolled his eyes and looked at the Imp, who seemed to have a long-lasting smirk on his face.

"She sent you away so she could have time with Cailen Talaris," Arya Stark gave him an evil smile. The spark in her eye was the same Alyssa got when she was trying to lie. Still, the thought of fucking Talaris being alone with his wife made Ramsay a bit angry, he was tempted to turn his horse around and go straight back to Winterfell, but the thought of being in any kind of battle excited Ramsay. If he went back to Winterfell, his wolf would automatically assume that he didn't trust her, when it was Cailen Talaris that he didn't trust.

Gendry cleared his throat, clearly feeling the growing tension in the air, "Lord Tyrion, why is your brother's hand gold?"

Ramsay smirked, "Locke took his hand. He said that... sorry, I forgot he's your brother."

"I believe that my sister chose out the hand," Tyrion stated. "Though Jaime does have the personality to have a golden hand made just for laughs."

"You're lucky that the little Lord can brush things off rather quickly, he has a way of getting back at people," the Hound said to Ramsay.

"I'm sure that he's heard worse about his siblings, given the rumors Eddard Stark started," Ramsay's smirk grew as he looked at the beast of a man. "I enjoy the company that he picked out for this venture, though I do wish that he would have brought Asher Forrester along. He's fun when he's pissed."

"As I told Alyssa, I don't want a blood-bath before we even get to my father, and the way that the two of you talk to each other, that's exactly what we'd have by now," the Imp stated.

"True enough," Ramsay smiled darkly, unable to help the desire to fight his wife's best friend. Cailen Talaris wasn't even close to being a match against Ramsay, there was no fun in fighting the fuck, though killing him would be delightful... Asher Forrester, though, that would be a fight worth getting into. The Imp was right, there would be a blood-bath between Ramsay and Asher, it was something that Ramsay had been hoping for since he was the Forrester's sparring partner.

Ramsay took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He prayed to the Old Gods that they'd get to fight, he _needed_ it. The urge to spill blood, to see it... to watch the pain on their face, and the life leave their eyes. Giving into blood-lust was the most wonderful feeling in the world, though it was a shame if he did get into a fight, Alyssa was miles north of where they were, because fucking while in the blood-lust... Ramsay shivered at the thought of getting his hands on his wife while in a blood-lust, but then he remembered she was pregnant, making it easier to push those thoughts aside. There was no way he'd be able to fully get the thrill without risking the harm of his child.

"I know that look, I'm hoping the same thing," the Hound said to Ramsay.

"So why did you _really_ protect my wife at Riverrun?" Ramsay switched the subject.

"Starks aren't very good at protecting themselves in sticky situations," the Hound replied. "I followed the Queen all the way from Winterfell to Riverrun. I found that the best fights... the best chance to get a good death, would be to serve the Starks."

"That's actually a good answer, though, Alyssa's proven that she can defend herself most of the time," Ramsay pointed out.

"No one can watch their own back, she was lucky that I was in Riverrun," the Hound told Ramsay in a sharp tone. "Little Bird was lucky that I showed up during the riot to save her, and Arya was lucky that I got her out of the Twins. I'm the best person to protect the remaining Starks, and she might see that."

"So... you really **are** a dog," Ramsay smirked. "What made you turn on Joffery Baratheon?"

"He was a spoiled little prick, and I fucking hated serving his every whim, watching him order men to beat Little Bird," the Hound shrugged.

Those words made Ramsay stop smiling, not because a woman was abused, he'd probably done worse, but the fact that Joffery Baratheon didn't do it himself was what Ramsay found repulsive. If you were going to beat someone, wasn't it best done by yourself, not by someone else? Only a lazy little shit would sit there and watch as that happened, Ramsay couldn't help but enjoy harming his enemies, in every way possible, but the things he heard about Joffery Baratheon... it made him sound like a little bitch. If only Ramsay could of had the chance to get his hands on the fuck... the thought alone of having Joffery Baratheon at the "mercy" of Ramsay made him feel a rush of blood-lust, the things that he would have done to the fucker... Again, he found himself praying for a good fight... and that Wum Wum and the fucking ice dragon didn't take the fun out of the battle.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I'm starting to get on a roll with the chapters ;) So keep the reviews coming :D I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try my hardest to get to chapter 200 before the 4 month marker of writing this :D Damn, I see my other stories, and I literally have writer's block on them, but somehow the reviews keep me rolling out the chapters :D I go crazy when I can't write on this, lol :) **


	193. Chapter One Hundred-Ninety-Three

**The Stone Dragon**

Like her brother, she **absolutely** adored Alyssa Stark, the woman was strong-willed, free spirited, and definitely someone she could be happy to serve as a handmaiden. As much as she adored her Queen, she felt sorry for her brother, the more time that they spent together, finding things they had in common to keep Alyssa Stark entertained, the more Cailen seemed drawn to her. Samantha didn't like the thought of her brother going after a married woman, especially after hearing Prince Oberyn Martell and Ser Bronn sing "the Dornishman's Wife". The situation sounded a lot like how her brother would react if he got to have the Queen for a moment and got killed by her husband... Samantha could see it in the way that he looked at Alyssa. Her brother could have been focusing his attention on Karsi, who Samantha found to be the most delightful woman, or even one of the Sand Snakes... or one of the Mormonts... all the women were strong, but he didn't put his attention on any of them.

"You're lying!" Alyssa laughed out from Cailen's side. "I can't see you doing anything like that."

"Are you telling her about the time that you set Hartstone's dinning hall on fire?" Samantha asked her brother.

Cailen looked back at Samantha with a grin, and his gaze went back to Queen Alyssa, "Now do you believe me?"

Samantha smiled as Alyssa burst out laughing, did she really think that Cailen would lie about _anything_? First of all, Cailen **never** lied, even if it would make a person feel better if he did, and secondly, Cailen would _never_ lie to someone he cared for as deeply as he cared for Alyssa Stark. Sure, he wasn't as hyper as he was years ago, and that made it hard to believe that he had "accedently" set Hartstone on fire. Their father, Royce Talaris, had thrown such a large fit, that he had demanded that Cailen find a wife, but then... Robb Stark and the Tullys had called their bannermen, putting an end to that idea. If their father could have seen that his son **finally** fancied a woman-even a married one-Samantha knew that Royce Talaris would have been thrilled. It was possibly because he was starting to think that Cailen was interested in men.

"You don't strike me as someone who would do something like that," Queen Alyssa was still laughing. She moved her hand across her eyes as though she was crying.

"It _was_ an accedent... that started with me knocking over the candle-posts," Cailen was smiling a lot more than usual. Samantha grinned as she watched her brother with the Queen of the North, if only their mother and sisters could get the chance to see him like this. She'd never seen him smile so much, and it was all due to the fact that he was spending time with Alyssa Stark. They enjoyed many of the same things, though it was clear Alyssa had no idea until they'd started throwing knives around. It was strange, seeing the happy smile on her older brother's face, as far as Samantha knew, they were acting like they were close friends... she had watched Queen Alyssa treat Cailen just as she treated Asher Forrester, which made Samantha think that maybe the Queen of the North didn't know how to fully act around Cailen. She **had** to know that Cailen worshipped the very ground that she walked on, Samantha knew that Cailen didn't keep that a secret, but Alyssa Stark did show a small bit of interest in Cailen... though Samantha would have assumed that the Queen's interest was just friendly. Yet, the way that Cailen was acting, it seemed he took it as more. She prayed to the Seven that her brother would either get it out of his system, or that he would just accept that he'd have to deal with being a friend. At least that was how Samantha saw it.

"Just _like_ I 'accedently' poisoned the Freys," Alyssa Stark smiled at Cailen.

Samantha laughed, though it wasn't true, the thought of her brother setting fire to Hartstorm while meaning to was just hilliarious, it was something that she couldn't see her brother doing, not even during a fit of rage. Josephine Talaris often commented that he was the most even-tempered person born with Targaryen blood. Samantha and her sisters... they all had their own tempers, but Cailen's way of taking out anger was... unique to say the least. He'd stare at fire until he calmed down, it was strange to watch him do it, Samantha got creaped out out when she watched him do it... the anger was a unique thing to see on her brother, he usually pushed it down, and watching him release his anger...

"No, my Queen, I lost my ballance when Sammy-" Cailen started.

"Don't bring me into it. All I did was trip you," Samantha smirked at her brother.

Alyssa Stark laughed along with Samantha, Cailen shook his head and smiled when the Queen's huge wolf, Shadow, came into view. The other two were close by, Samantha had spent several days watching the wolves and came to the conclusion that Summer was the Alpha. Shadowing his master, Prince Bran Stark, who seemed to have an air of authority about him, just as much as his sister, though he _knew_ he had it, especially over the Queensguard... Cailen said something to Alyssa quietly, the Queen of the North laughed out and she shoved Cailen, forcing him to fight to keep his ballance. Samantha walked carefully and looked over at the two Wildling women who were keeping the youngest Stark and the Queen's Ward, entertained.

"There you are," Ser Jaime Lannister smiled at Queen Alyssa as he walked up to her. She was still laughing, Jaime offered her his arm and held out a scroll. "I thought that you'd like to see this."

"What is it?" Alyssa frowned and opened the scroll, sobering almost immediately.

Samantha stood beside her brother and watched Alyssa, wondering what was on the scroll. The Queen's gray eyes looked confused as she read it, only making Samantha's curiousity go wild. "This is from Lord Whitehill. He... he's **demanding** that he gets an audience with his Lord. Why would he write _me_?"

Jaime laughed, "I think he believes that you're holding Ramsay Bolton hostage."

"Have Bran write Whitehill back. Tell him that Lord Bolton will get ahold of him when he wants to see him," Alyssa cringed, from the look on her face, that was a man she actually couldn't stand. It was good to know that face, it was one that Samantha didn't want to be cast at her. "Please tell me there's something funny you can tell me."

"The first time I made a twin comment to Tyrion, he blew wine out of his nose," Jaime offered. Samantha shook as she held in her laughter, she could tell that Alyssa was trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. "Let's go eat, I'm sure I'll think of something that will make you laugh." Ser Jaime led Alyssa away from Cailen, "_Did_ I ever tell you about your mother hitting me while I was your brother's prisoner? Or your brother threatening me with his direwolf?"

Alyssa laughed a little, "No."

Samantha looked at Cailen, who was smiling after Alyssa, she shook her head and linked her arm with her brother's, "You do realize that she's treating you as a friend, right?"

"That's enough for me," was Cailen's reply.

Samantha narrowed her eyes at her brother. He didn't lie, he rarely joked around, but... how could she take **that** seriously? If she was in love with someone who was married... there's no way that friendship would be enough for Samantha. Especially if she felt like her brother did, but Cailen wasn't like Samantha, that was for sure.

**I hope that you all enjoyed Samantha's POV :) I thought it'd be fun to do a chapter with her :) A very special thanks for the reviews :) And as always, I would really love feedback :)**


	194. Chapter One Hundred-Ninety-Four

**The Winter Wolf**

A strange, over-whelming, lustful feeling over-came her suddenly, waking her from a dead sleep. Her hand went over to wake Ramsay, but the space beside her was taken up by Sansa, Ramsay wasn't even in Winterfell. _Shit_. She closed her eyes and tried to force the feelings away. She couldn't feel like this with her sister beside her. _Fuck!_ She was so annoyed with her body, she couldn't believe what was going on. If Ramsay knew about this... it would probably make his day. What was wrong with her? The only time she ever felt like this was when... Ramsay did things to her. Her eyes popped open and she sat up. She felt restless, like a caged animal, and the one person who could rightfully help her was gone. Boredom would have been more welcome than the irritating feeling of lust that filled her. Did she dream something that did this to her? She couldn't remember, her mind was hazy, and she wanted to scream out in fustration. Why was it, that when she wanted her husband around, he wasn't there? Alyssa let out a heavy sigh and placed her hands on her stomach, trying to focus on her future family. That was much harder than she thought it would be when she had this sudden urge to... be touched.

"Why couldn't I feel like this sooner? Or even _later_?" Alyssa breathed out to herself.

She'd been spending a lot of time with the Talaris', Asher claimed that if he wasn't sure that he was going to **always** be her best friend, he would have been jealous, and he told Alyssa that she'd probably want to lessen the time she spent with Cailen Talaris before Ramsay returned to Winterfell, because he could take it the wrong way. Alyssa prayed to the Old Gods that she didn't feel this way around Cailen Talaris... there was no knowing what she would do...

Alyssa shook her head, cursing herself, she was the daughter of Eddard Stark, she wanted to be as honorable as her father was... She wanted to make her father proud... thinking of her father calmed her nerves immediately, she relaxed, laid back down, and glanced over at Sansa. In the dim lighting, Sansa looked so much like their mother. A lump formed in Alyssa's throat, tears stung her eyes, the last time she'd seen Catelyn Stark was after Bran was pushed from the tower, her mother's attention had been on her brother, and she hadn't even bothered saying anything to Alyssa before she left Winterfell for Ironrath. It'd also been the last time she saw Robb and her father. She closed her eyes and focused on thoughts of her father.

A soft hand touched hers suddenly, "Aly, are you okay?"

Alyssa nodded and squeezed her sister's hand, "I'm fine, Sansa, I'm just..." _wishing that Ramsay was here so I could get rid of this feeling..._ That wasn't something she could say to her sister without giving away that she wanted her husband to be in the bed with her instead. Who would have thought it would take her getting over-whelmed with lustful feeling for her to _miss_ Ramsay. "I just..."

"Was it a nightmare? I have those a lot. About Father, Mother, and Robb... my time in King's Landing... and sometimes I wake-up thinking that I'm there, that I didn't really make it home..." Sansa's voice was somewhat sad. Alyssa could tell that her younger sister was being as sweet as she could be right then, trying to be concerned for Alyssa, when there was absolutely nothing to be worried about at the moment.

"It was something else... I don't want to talk about it," Alyssa kept ahold of Sansa's hand. "I just wish I knew why I felt this way."

"Are you talking about Lord Cailen?" Sansa asked.

Alyssa's eyes popped open and she looked at her younger sister, "What?"

"It's okay if you feel something for Cailen Talaris, the man is clearly in love with you, and I heard him say that he's happy being just your friend if that's all you wish from him," Sansa yawned. "You deserve to be with someone that you at least _care_ for."

"I **do** care about my husband, Sansa," Alyssa frowned. "He not be the most... likable person in the North, but... he _is_ my husband. He's the father to my child... or children... and..." Alyssa wondered if this was how her uncle, Edmure Tully, felt when he was saying the same thing pretty much about his own wife. "Maybe if I would have met Cailen under different terms..."

"Why **didn't** you go with Lord Forrester and Rodrick Forrester when Robb summoned the Banners?" Sansa asked.

"I was told to remain in Ironrath," Alyssa stated honestly. "That, and I didn't have Asher incouraging me to do what I wanted. I _wanted_ to march with Robb to fight. I _wanted_ to be by his side during battles and sit on his War Counsil. There are times when I think that if I would have gone, that maybe things would have happened differently... or I'd be dead as well."

"Do you know how many times I wished that I'd been more like you when we met King Robert and the Lannisters? Instead, I _begged_ Mother to make Father offer me instead... since you didn't want to marry," Sansa told Alyssa. "I **wanted** to be Queen, I **wanted** to marry Joffery and have his children... I even told Father that Joffery was _nothing_ like Robert Baratheon, and then... I think that's when he suspected something... with Cersei's children's legitimacy."

Alyssa stared at her sister, Sansa's full-Tully eyes filled with regret as she looked back at Alyssa. Their father had wanted what was truly best for his children, now... now they were left with "what if's"... if they'd done one thing differently... Alyssa's would have been going to Robb's side, and Sansa's would have been being more like Alyssa... It was a good way to keep her mind off of her earlier burst of lust, as depressing of a subject as it was. If Asher Forrester would have never fallen in love with Gwyn Whitehill, then he would have never been exhiled, and chances were, he would have provoked Alyssa into going to her brother when the Banners were called, but beyond that, Alyssa had no idea what would of happened. Alyssa held onto Sansa's hand tightly and tried to hope for a brighter future.

**I'm sorry that this took several days to get out. I was extremely busy, and got caught up in other things, but as I did the last time I got busy, I hand-wrote the chapter out then typed it up :) I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought I'd have some one on one time with Sansa and Alyssa. :)**


	195. Chapter One Hundred-Ninety-Five

**The Wild Wolf**

The **best** way to keep her mind off of the fact that Alyssa and Queen Margaery Tyrell had started a baby-fever, was to hang around the two most questionable men in Tyrion Lannister's party. The Hound and Ramsay Bolton... it wasn't something that Gendry approved of, but what could he do? Arya knew how to handle herself around Sandor Clegane, and she had no doubt in her mind that if he was being honest, then she was in no danger at all. As long as she didn't have to think of being treated how Alyssa was being treated at the moment, because she knew it was only a matter of time before she got treated the same way, Arya was happy, and the **only** two that could help her, were the two men she could barely stand.

"The Little Wolf, she took my dagger, jumped down from my horse, and stabbed one of the Frey men repeatedly in the throat, no mercy in her eyes at all," the Hound was telling Ramsay Bolton as they cooked some kind of meat over the fire. "I had to take care of the other three, of course, because she wasn't thinking, and she could have given me a fair warning that we were going to get into a fight."

"I had to fight a bunch of 'Brothers' of the Night's Watch at the Wall to save Alyssa. They were going to off her and then her brother," Ramsay stated. "Twenty of them had her backed against the edge of the Wall. Though they all barely knew how to _really_ fight."

"Are the two of you trying to compare cock sizes?" Arya asked bluntly. "Because it sounds like you're just trying to top each other."

Tyrion burst out laughing from beside Arya, as though he'd been there the entire time. He clapped his hands together and nudged Arya a bit, "That's so true! It does sound like they are!"

Arya smirked, at least the Imp was on her side on some things, and he made it easy to forget to, until he'd bring it up to Ramsay. It might have just been in Arya's mind from spending so much time with her brothers by law, but it seemed as though Tyrion Lannister was plotting something, though she didn't know who he was plotting against. For some reason, Arya wanted a part in it, though it was going to be hard to do, if she was the one that he was plotting against. She looked around, she hadn't wronged Tyrion... as far as she knew... the Hound? No, Arya didn't think that the Hound had pissed of the Imp either. Her eyes went to Ramsay Bolton. Seven Hells, how hadn't she realized it sooner? Ramsay had pretty much started joking around about Jaime losing his hand, right in front of Tyrion Lannister. Whatever the Imp was planning, Arya prayed that it was going to be good.

"Why is it, that whenever something happens around you, cocks are brought into it?" the Hound asked Tyrion.

"It makes the conversation more interesting," Tyrion shrugged. "Trust me, mine's been threatened to be cut off on more than one occasion. I've also threatened to remove Joffery's at one point... durring my Wedding Feast. That had to be the one time that my father publicly defended me."

"Yet you manage to get the Little Wolf into bringing that shit up," the Hound stated, assuming that Tyrion had _everything_ to do with Arya's word. Ignorant fuck.

"Let's make one thing clear, I'm here because Alyssa Stark wishes it," the Hound told Arya suddenly, he must have felt her glare.

"Technically, it's Alyssa _Bolton_," Tyrion said from Arya's side, Ramsay Bolton smiled from his spot by the fire at the Imp's words. "Just as it's 'Arya _Baratheon_' and 'Sansa _Lannister_'."

Arya blinked several times, shit, the Imp had a point. She hadn't really even thought about the fact that she _was_ a Baratheon now. Gendry was legitamized by Alyssa, making him a Baratheon, and that meant that by law, Shireen Baratheon was also part of Arya's family... part of Alyssa's family. By law, Ramsay Bolton was her brother... and by law, Tyrion and Jaime Lannister were her brothers by law. Technically, the only two who rightfully carried the Stark name were Bran and Rickon, yet everyone _still_ called all three of the Stark women, _Starks_. Arya didn't mind it one bit, in her mind, they **were** Starks, by name and blood.

"What difference does it make if you understand what I mean?" the Hound asked the Imp.

Arya tried not to laugh at the look on Tyrion Lannister's face, "I'm sure that Lord Ramsay would prefer if **his** wife was refered to as Alyssa _Bolton_. Am I right?"

She had a feeling that someone was going to be pissed off by the end of this. She glanced around for Gendry, who was, of course, close by, watching her. Arya smirked at her husband as she looked back at the three men around her.

Ramsay Bolton narrowed his blue eyes at Tyrion, as if trying to figure out if he was up to something. Then he let out a breath, "You're right."

"Sadly, we don't always get what we want," Tyrion told Ramsay, who's eyes looked a little twitchy after that. "For instance, I wish people would start refering to _my_ wife as Sansa _Lannister_, but I don't see the Northerners doing that anytime soon."

For a moment, Arya thought that Ramsay Bolton was going to jump over the fire and beat the living shit out of the Imp, but instead he gave Tyrion a dark smile, as if to say "now it's my turn". Arya knew that Tyrion Lannister hadn't gotten out all of his plotting, the Imp was still plotting, but it seemed as though the two men had started a plotting war. Arya's smirk widened, that was definitely one thing that Ramsay wouldn't win at against Tyrion.

**A very special thanks for all of the reviews! :) Now I'm right back on track with my writing :) Can you believe that I've been writing this for only three months? TODAY! :D God... I'M GOOD! :D LOL, got cocky for a second. I've already told many of you that I plan on writing another fanfic where Aly and Cailen get together if they don't end up together. I do have ideas for other GOT fanfics, and I WILL be using Alyssa Stark in any GOT fanfic I write from now on, just because I adore her, in my eyes she is a Stark :) and I can't see me writing another GOT fanfic without her in it. :) I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :)**


	196. Chapter One Hundred-Ninety-Six

**The Winter Wolf**

She had dreams that _couldn't_ be the green-sight, it was fueled by something else, and now... she couldn't keep her eyes off of Cailen Talaris, wondering how much of her imagination had been accurate when it came to... she closed her eyes and tried to get her thoughts to focus on what Margaery was saying, but it didn't seem to work, the dream... she'd expected that she'd dream something like that about her husband. She _knew_ what he looked like bare, but... how would she even be able to imagine Cailen, when she'd never so much as seen him with his shirt off? Her eyes popped open and she forced her eyes to Margaery Tyrell. Why was her mind doing this to her? What did she do wrong to make her want... more?

"You look distracted," Queen Margaery smiled at Alyssa, her eyes went over to Cailen Talaris and his younger sister. "Has something happened that you're keeping a secret?"

"I'm sure that if something happened, _everyone_ would know," Alyssa looked down. It was impossible to keep a secret now, and she knew that if she were to do something with Cailen... there was no way her feelings would hide. That alone would give it away, and it seemed that even a dream could make people think that. She was just glad that Ramsay wasn't around to see her staring at Cailen as she was. There was no knowing how Ramsay would react, though she was sure that it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Then tell me, why are you staring at Lord Talaris like there's _something_ going on between the two of you?" Margaery raised an eyebrow at Alyssa.

"I'm not," Alyssa said rather quickly.

"Well, I'm _definitely_ thinking that there's something going on," Margaery gave Alyssa a small, almost-knowing smile. "Are you **sure** there's nothing going on?"

"I'm sure," _unless you count the dream that I had._

Alyssa kept trying to push those thoughts out of her head. They were going to get her into trouble, especially if Ramsay ever read her face while she was having them... Gods, what was she going to do? How could she feel so conflicted after one dream? Sure, she'd been spending a lot of time with Cailen Talaris, and he was more entertaining than she would have thought. He made Alyssa laugh with such ease the more that he told her about himself. It seemed as though everything around him went up into flames up until the Talaris' joined the Tullys and the Starks, and according to Cailen, most of the time it was an accident. He was a lot better than her at throwing knives, and the only bit of advice that he had given her was "don't aim". As she thought about the time they'd been spending together, Alyssa's eyes found their way back to Cailen.

She couldn't help herself, it was strange how she could be drawn to him physically after having such a... heated dream. Alyssa had found that she enjoyed his company, and it was easy to be herself, it was almost like being around Asher Forrester... which was why the attraction was kind of irritating. She didn't want to cause more stress on herself, and to find herself wanting someone who she wasn't married to... that made things complicated. Especially since her husband happened to be Ramsay Bolton. Alyssa highly doubted that her being Queen of the North meant anything to her husband when it came to things that he believed was his... herself included. She thought that thinking about Ramsay would make her less likely to think about Cailen... she thought that she'd be able to look away from Lord Talaris, but she couldn't. What the **fuck** was wrong with her? The one thing that kept popping into her mind was the way that he'd touched her in her dream... as the thought crossed her mind, Cailen's violet eyes went over to her. _Don't think about him. Think about Ramsay... _Alyssa bit her lower lip, she couldn't take her eyes off of Cailen, she really didn't understand what was wrong with her.

Cailen offered her a small smile, he stared right back at her with his violet eyes, she had no idea if she smiled back at him or not, she had hardly gotten any sleep over the last few nights, and it was all because she kept waking up bothered by lust. Was this a part of being pregnant? If it was, then why was it that no one ever mentioned that part to her? She forced Ramsay back into her mind and looked away from Cailen. She partially wished that Ramsay was there, perhaps she wouldn't feel this way if he was. No wonder Margaery was picking up that there was something going on. If Margaery was picking up on it, then that meant that Bronn was picking up on it as well... Gods, if Bronn got bored again and told Ramsay what he assumed was going on... Alyssa looked down at the table. If only she'd been born a man...

**A very special thanks for the reviews! :) I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be. I wrote down everything that came to my mind, but the next chapter will be longer. Yes, Alyssa is going through the pregnancy heat right now, so it's not helping her one bit. I'm hoping to get one more chapter out today, so the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be out :)**


	197. Chapter One Hundred-Ninety-Seven

**The Riverland Dragon**

He was kind of hiding in his chambers, mainly because there, Alyssa Stark's intense gaze couldn't find him. He figured that he was reading the Queen's glances wrong, the way that she had looked at him was... exactly how he wanted her to look at him. The last thing that Cailen wanted to do was make himself out to be a fool by believing that she had suddenly changed the way that she looked at him. He was just trying to avoid making things more stressful for Alyssa. He wanted her to be healthy and well-rested, and if he'd read the Queen's look right... he shook his head, that was just wishful thinking that could get him into trouble if he kept thinking like that. Samantha even made it clear that Alyssa Stark was treating him more like a friend than anything else, and the last thing that he wanted to do was wreck that. He had told his sister that he was happy with just being Alyssa's friend, it was more than he could have hoped for, but now that his mind was being cruel enough to play tricks on him... he knew he had to give her space from him, or he'd possibly fuck everything he had with her up. He closed his eyes and continued to pace around the bed chambers, trying to fight his thoughts. The **only** thing that he wanted was for Alyssa Stark to be happy, yet his mind was becoming a traitor and starting to think selfishly. He was happy having Alyssa just as a friend, but he _wanted_ more. That was what was so irritating. He loved Alyssa too much to just try to steel her away from Ramsay, she was an honorable woman, but a part of him... a soft knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and froze, "Come in."

"Am I disturbing you?" Alyssa peaked her head into the bed chambers.

Cailen got butterflies in his stomach as he jumped to his feet and he shook his head, "No, Your Grace." _Even if you were, I wouldn't mind._ He silently cursed himself for the thought. With Ramsay gone, avoiding her had seemed to be the best option, but it seemed like something no one would let happen.

She came into the room and closed the door behind her. The butterflies in Cailen's stomach fluttered around wildly as she turned to face him, "I need to ask you something."

"Ask anything, Your Grace," Cailen noticed that she looked a little nervous, but determined to figure something out.

"Are you really in love with me?" the question was so direct, so blunt, that it caught Cailen completely off guard. Where was this coming from?

Cailen wasn't sure how to answer that. If he told the truth and said "yes", then that would just strain things in her relationship with her husband, but if he said "no", that would be worse... he'd be lying to the woman he would do anything for. Her gray eyes drew him in like a moth to a flame, he _couldn't _lie to her, so he nodded, "From the moment I held you in my arms the night Brynden and I found you, I've been in love with you."

"And now?" Alyssa tilted her head, causing a wild strand to drop down.

"I wish we would have met before you married..." Cailen's voice trailed off as a new spark entered her eyes. He cleared his throat as he forced himself to look away from Alyssa's intense gaze, "I should probably get-"

The Queen of the North gently grabbed his face and her soft lips pressed against his. His heart skipped several beats as he kissed Alyssa Stark back, this **had** to be a dream. The thought hurt him, he _didn't_ want this to be a dream, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss. Cailen couldn't believe how sweet she tasted, it was one detail he couldn't imagine while dreaming about her, yet... his heart slammed inside his chest and a wave of shock hit him. Alyssa Stark was **really** kissing him. _She_ kissed him! He deepened their kiss even more, wanting to savor the sweet taste of her. A soft moan came from her throat, his head started to spin as her fingers raked through his slightly shaggy hair, and her tongue responded to his urgantly. If he were to die right then and there, he would have died an extremely happy man.

He lifted his head a little, in case she needed to breathe, but Alyssa pulled him back down to her. He was dizzy, he could barely stand, and the one woman he wanted more than anything else wasn't helping him at all, she was actually making it worse. The feeling was wonderful, though he could sense that he was testing his own self-control now. Cailen held onto her, willing to give her whatever she wanted from him. Even if she just wanted him to kiss her, he'd be more than happy to spend all the time she wanted doing just that. No matter what he wanted. He wished that he could pour his feelings for her out into their kiss.

Finally, she leaned back a little, her gray eyes sparkled in a weird way, though he was sure that he saw confusion there. She was breathing hard and she looked as dazed as he felt. He wasn't sure which one of them was trembling, though it could have been both of them, all he wanted to do was hold her. Alyssa looked almost drunk from the kiss. Had she gotten the same feeling he had when they kissed? After a long moment, she took a step away from him. He could see that she was trembling, shaking worse than he was.

Her sweet voice was just as shakey as she was, "I'm sorry, Cailen- I just..."

Cailen closed his eyes and shook his head, he _loved_ hearing her say his name, "If that's all you want from me, my Queen, I'll gladly give you my heart. I'm happy even being your friend. You have nothing you need to be sorry for."

His eyes opened when there was silence. She was standing there, wide-eyed, as though that wasn't something she was expecting to hear from him. She was probably expecting him to demand something of her, and even if he wanted to, he wouldn't do such a thing. He could tell that she was confused about whatever feelings she had, and he hated himself for confusing her. All Cailen wanted was for Alyssa Stark to be happy. She seemed happy that she was pregnant, so Cailen was happy for her, even if the child was Ramsay Snow's.

"I-" Alyssa's gray eyes were wide. She shifted uncomfortably, before she shook her head, "I'm so sorry."

Before Cailen could say anything else, she was out the door. _Fuck!_ Cailen's chest felt heavy as he breathed out, he was still shaking and had to grab the wall to stablize himself. He was the one who was confused now. He had no idea how she felt about him now, his eyes went to the man standing outside the door. Bronn had a shit-eatting grin on his face, his eyes were sparkling mischieviously, and he was staring right at Cailen. **_Fuck_**. Cailen could already see the wheels in the Queen's sworn-sword's head turning, and Cailen had a feeling that he didn't want Bronn getting bored anytime soon.

**I'm betting that the part that made me laugh my ass off made a lot of you laugh as well. I had to stop writting because I was laughing so hard I got all teary-eyed, or the chapter would have been somewhat longer. I was going to put dialogue between Bronn and Cailen, but I was laughing too hard and couldn't remember for the life of me what was going to be said. :D Even without saying a word, Bronn cracks me up :) LMAO! Anyways, a special thanks for all the reviews! And because I'm getting way on track with these chapters, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will come out.**


	198. Chapter One Hundred-Ninety-Eight

**The Hand of the Queen**

Gendry rode beside Tyrion, mainly because Arya was hanging around less... desirable company, and he couldn't blame the young man one bit for not wanting to be around Sandor Clegane or Ramsay Bolton. As soft a spot Tyrion had for Ramsay, he could only take the man's company for so long, but Arya... she'd been spending the last couple of days with the two men, it was to the point that he was kind of afraid that the temperments of Ramsay Bolton and Sandor Clegane were going to rub off on Arya... that wouldn't place him high on any level with Sansa. At least when it came to Ramsay Bolton. He knew that his wife held no love for Ramsay Bolton, and if Lord Bolton had any influence over Arya... Tyrion was going to have to try hard to come up with a good excuse for the reason. It almost seemed as though that had already started to happen. That morning, when he put his boots on, he found that there was horse shit in the bottom of them, immediately, Tyrion had known that Arya had helped Ramsay... or at least given him the idea to do it.

"Tiny Man, are you still looking for the Little Man?" Tormund Giantsbane asked from the giant's side.

"Oh, I'm past what happened this morning," Tyrion stated. "I wouldn't worry about anything if I were you."

"I'm not worried, I was just wondering why you were looking for him?" Tormund glanced back at Ramsay Bolton.

"The fucker stuck horse shit in my boots," Tyrion left out the part where he'd spent a good part of his morning cleaning his boots out.

Tormund started to caugh, "That wasn't _just_ him. I saw the Little Wolf helping him out. I didn't realize **that's** what they were doing. I'm surprised they didn't wake you, they were both laughing up a storm."

That was something that Tyrion believed easily, especially given how the two were acting thick as theives. Ramsay Bolton, he seemed to be entertained by the youngest female Stark, while Arya looked to be just as entertained. Last night... he'd heard something that he only heard in Winterfell. The sound of a wolf howling into the night. It made him think that maybe Alyssa was following them through Shadow, which would make sense, because Winter was still flying throught he air above them. Tyrion made a mental note that he needed to payback his younger sister by law for helping Ramsay out on getting at him. He would find a way to pay the two of them back one way or another.

A loud screach came from the sky, followed by a roar, it was almost like a warning... Tyrion frowned as Wum Wum grabbed a fallen tree and threw it just as a large handful of men in silverite armor came into view. It made Tyrion extremely happy that he brough along skilled killers, and a giant. The tree blocked the path, making it difficult for the enemies to get to them, "Fuck."

"Tywin Lannister," Tyrion heard Arya Stark whisper.

He looked in the direction his sister by law was looking, sure enough, his father sat on his white stead, if Tywin Lannister was going to attack them, now would be the best time, while they were already being attacked. Tyrion's heart skipped a beat, "_Shit_."

**:D Thank you all so much for all the reviews, as I said before, I'm on a roll with the chapters. I'm sorry this one is so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer :) I still would love feedback on this chapter ;) Guess what chapter comes out in two chapters :D**


	199. Chapter One Hundred-Ninety-Nine

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

"Meeran _fucking_ Trant," he saw the look of loathing and determination enter Arya Stark's gray eyes before she pulled out her little sword. There was _no_ way that was going to do much damage against the armor on either side of the fight. It was a name that was on her list... the same with Tywin Lannister. Walder Frey, the Mountian, and Joffery Baratheon had all been removed from the list, though she had added one right back on. _The Hound_. Ramsay was actually amused by his wife's sister most of the time, less often than Alyssa.

Ramsay smiled darkly as he realized that he'd gotten his wish. This was going to be fun, he only hoped the men in fansy armor could fight as good as their armor looked. Chances were that they weren't even-matched, though the ice dragon wasn't in the sky above them any longer... was it hiding? Wum Wum didn't even out the match, and if the men on the hill were to attack them... then _maybe_ it'd truly be a good day. He saw a good fifty or so men rushing towards them, going around the thrown tree.

Ramsay jumped down from Blood and hopped around a bit, keeping an eye on Arya as a handful of men got past Wum Wum and Tormund. He couldn't help but smile as he cut down the first man. Only, it was too easy. The next one, however, was expecting Ramsay's attack and dodged Ramsay's blow. By the third time the man dodged Ramsay's swings, he was growing irritated, though he was having fun. What he didn't expect was to see the tip of Arya's small little sword going through the man's throat. The little Stark had stolen his kill. His eyes twitched a bit, he knew he'd have the chance to go after another one, but that didn't stop his irritation. He grabbed Arya and pulled her forward before another in the fansy armor attacked, this time they went after the little Stark. The moment that he pulled Arya out of the way, he thrust his sword forward. The man jumped back, his eyes widened, not expecting Ramsay to be so quick with his attack.

A loud shout-like sound came from Wum Wum, out of the corner of his eye, Ramsay saw the giant grab two men, lift them into the air, and the giant smashed them together with the musical sound of metal clashing, bones breaking, and the squishing noise of blood being forced from their bodies. The man Ramsay was fighting, turned at the noises, the fucking idiot. Ramsay turned his blade slightly and slid it in through the armor. This wasn't as fun as he thought it was going to be, sure he was enjoying himself, and he loved the sounds of the men in silverite armor being slaughtered around him, but he **needed** more of a challange, one where he felt the _rush_ of the fight. He turned to get his eyes back on Arya.

"Fuck," he breathed out.

He'd lost her. His eyes scanned the battle that was going on around him, wasting time looking for his **wife's** youngest sister. He realized that the other group of men had joined the fight as well. Only, to Ramsay's disappointment, they had joined Alyssa's men against the attacking men with strange birds on their armor. It was a mixture of furs, red, black, and silver all on the battlefield. The commotion made it impossible to even spot Arya. She had just disappeared into the fighting. Whoever that "Meeran Trant" was, he was sure that she had gone to go after him. Here he thought keeping an eye on her would be easier than it was.

He let himself go, _anyone_ wearing silverite armor was fucked. If Arya wanted to run off and get herself killed, so be it. He would tell Alyssa the same thing, Arya vanished during the battle right after he had her by his side. Those thoughts went away the moment that he started spilling blood, allowing the bloodlust to consume him as he faught. Everything went by fast, the ground was quickly becoming stained with the blood of the enemy. He watched a few of the men who had joined the fight, get slaughtered, as thought they didn't stand a chance in the Seven Hells against the easy foes.

He had no idea how many men he had killed, or how many were still coming at them, all Ramsay knew was that he was enjoying the bloodlust, as dull as the fighting itself was. It almost was to the point where he nearly couldn't tell who was who on the battlefield, but he wasn't that far gone into the bloodlust. Ramsay's gloves were covered in blood, his blade was soaked in it, and there was definitely more where that came from. There was a man in silverite fighting someone beside him. It was an easy kill, but that was exactly what it was, a _fucking_ kill. Ramsay ripped off the man's helmet and slit his throat with ease. The man dropped to the ground, making the old man who was fighting freeze.

The old man looked at Ramsay with his stern green eyes in shock, before Ramsay spotted the Imp with an attack going up on him. Ramsay pulled his bow off his shoulder, aimed, and let the arrow fly. His arrow hit his target, making Ramsay smirk at the old man, who Ramsay assumed was the Imp's father, "It seems that I'm saving lions left and right today. I think I deserve a reward." _Finally_, he spotted Arya Stark, she was making a path through the fighting.

"Someone get to the Stark!" he heard one of the enemies say. They spotted and knew who she was. FUCK!

Ramsay's eyes twitched. That was not something that he wanted to hear while fighting. He left the older lion's side and easily slaughtered his way through the men. They seemed to have more than he would have expected, making the fight more complicated... but not to the point where Ramsay was jumping for joy. He had to keep in mind that most that were with them were from the North, they knew how to fight, and Tyrion Lannister had made a point by bringing trained killers along with him on this venture. No wonder it seemed to be going easy. Tormund Giantsbane took out five men as though they were nothing, Wum Wum was stomping around, just squishing their enemies, yet... the fucking dragon was still nowhere to be seen. Was Bran Stark taking a fucking nap or something? It didn't matter, it just let Ramsay enjoy the sensations of bloodlust while it lasted. Though, now he was itching for a **real** fight.

Ramsay rushed forward as fast as he possibly could, he could see the Hound doing the same thing. Five other men in silverite were moving towards Arya Stark as well. What the fuck was going on here? Arya finally noticed the danger and kind of froze. Ramsay made a mental note to get her out of that habit. In battle, you can't freeze. The Hound grabbed one of Arya's attackers and slammed him to the ground before smashing the man's face in with his boot, and then went after a second one, Ramsay slid to a stop right in front of Arya before one of the men reached her and blocked a blow that was going to be given to her. He felt his dagger get taken right before he went to grab for it. For the second time, Arya took his kill, this time she did it from behind Ramsay. His eyes twitched even more, he was getting pissed that each time it was going to turn into a possible _good_ fight, his wife's youngest sister took his kill from him while he was fighting. He was definitely going to have to have some words with Arya about what she was doing, she may have thought that she was helping, but Ramsay **didn't** want the help.

Before the man fell to the ground, Ramsay took his sword and attacked another man with two swords. He'd get **his** dagger back from Arya once the fighting was done. He was sure that the Hound had gone after the last man. His new challanger blocked Ramsay's blows with a shield, the man bashed his shield against Ramsay, knocking him back a few feet, Ramsay smiled brightly **now** this was going to be fun. He could see Arya had fallen to the ground, the Hound was moving towards her, as was Gendry, the closest one to Arya was her attacker, her little sword was gone and the only defense she had was Ramsay's dagger. If he went for Arya, chances were, the two of them would both die, he knew better than to run from a fight, especially when the attacker was ready for blood. Just as he attacked the man, he saw Shadow come out of the forest, launching herself at Arya's attacker. The sudden motion caught the man he was fighting off guard, Ramsay took both swords and thrust them forward into the man's shocked face, through both of his eyes. The battlefield reeked of blood and death, Ramsay shivered with a twisted sense of pleasure at the sound of the man screaming. Sadly, it didn't last long, the swords going into the man's brain put a stop to that. Now... if only his wife was there... and _not_ in the form of her direwolf.

**I do have something _VERY_ special planned for chapter 200! :D OMG, I can hardly believe that the next chapter is 200! I'm going to try to have it out by tonight, but definitely by tomorrow morning. I'm so blackmailing you all for reviews! Come on, how often does a fanfic reach chapter 200 within days of being three months old? :D I do thank all of you for the reviews/favorites/follows! And in case you are all wondering, yes, this is still far from over :) Even if I have to write another 200 chapters to get all of this out, I'm willing to do it :) I have tons of plans, a LOT more ground to cover with everything-including the pending arrival of a special someone ;) and of course. Winter is Coming. :)**


	200. Chapter Two Hundred

**The Wild Wolf**

She was frozen in shock, for a split second, she thought that Shadow had been the one to save her from her attacker, instead, she found herself staring at the one creature she never thought she'd see again. She had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, there was too much white on the direwolf for it to be Shadow... _Nymeria_. Her heart skipped a beat, Meeran Trant left her mind completely as she moved towards her direwolf. Nymeria was as big as both Summer and Shadow, and it seemed as though she remembered Arya. The direwolf sat, just as she had when Arya sent her away, and Arya rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Nymeria, it was as though the fighting around her had stopped, but she couldn't be sure. The once, much small direwolf licked Arya's face, making her smile. Nymeria tilted her head a bit before she stood and started to snarl in Ramsay's direction.

"Alyssa-" Ramsay started.

"That's _not_ Alyssa," Arya could feel herself smiling.

"That's the wolf the bitch, Cersei wanted dead," the Hound huffed out, making Nymeria's snarling turn in his direction. It took Arya a moment to realize that it was because the men's swords were drawn.

"Meaning?" Ramsay Bolton frowned.

"Nymeria is **my** direwolf," Arya told her brother by law.

She bent over and picked up Needle, Tyrion showed up to their small group, shaking his head, "Seven dead. Three Free Folk and four Northerners."

"Better than their... how many did they have?" Ramsay turned his attention to Tyrion Lannister. Arya noticed that he was twitchy.

"More than we did," Tyrion sighed.

Gendry kept a small distance from Arya, his eyes were on Nymeria, the wild direwolf wasn't showing any signs of being completely friendly. She actually seemed a bit hostile. Even when she wasn't snarling at everyone, the only person who didn't recieve the cold treatment from the wolf was Arya. Her husband shifted a little and cleared his throat, "Are you okay? You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No," Arya shook her head, slightly afraid of taking her hand away from Nymeria. She didn't want the direwolf to run off... There was movement on the ground just feet away, Ramsay Bolton seemed to notice it as soon as Arya did. His blue eyes lit up as he turned and moved towards the injured man in silverite armor. The man tried to crawl away from Ramsay, but he was too slow.

Arya heard his weak voice, "You win. I surrender."

"And I _accept_ your surrender," Ramsay smiled as he shoved his sword into the man's back. Arya held onto Nymeria's fur as Ramsay turned his attention back to Arya and held out his hand, "I'll take my dagger back now."

"Fine," Arya _really_ didn't want to give it back.

Arya handed the strange dagger back to her brother by law, trying to figure out why he still looked as though he was thirsting for a fight. Dispite the battle that had raged around them just moments ago, Arya felt that she had a good several days with Ramsay Bolton, especially when Arya had told him about how she used to shove sheep shit into the beds of Alyssa and Sansa when they'd piss her off, and he had offered the horse shit in the boots, making it _even_ better. He wasn't the kindest person, he was cold-hearted, and he was a prick, but after the night before, she definitely enjoyed his company a lot more than she did the Hound... and he had made a point to try to protect her. She spotted Lord Tywin Lannister moving towards them with Meeran _fucking_ Trant at his side. She clenched Nymeria's fur as Tywin Lannister's green eyes went straight to her, she knew immediately that he recognized her. Where was Bran with Winter? Winter would send the lion running back south with his tail between his legs. Meeran Trant... she **didn't** like the way that he was looking at her. Not in the slightest bit. She actually wanted to attatch herself to Gendry, Ramsay Bolton, _and_ the Hound to escape the unnerving gaze. She _hated_ him! She wanted Meeran Trant **dead**!

Ramsay put his sword away, taking Nymeria's attention off of him, but everyone else was still armed, Gendry included. Her brother by law moved to her side and looked at her, "Did you get him?"

"Who?" Arya spoke quietly, so she didn't draw more attention to herself.

"_Meeran_ _Trant_," Ramsay Bolton's blue eyes flashed wickedly.

"He's the one in the white cloak by Tywin Lannister," Arya shook her head slightly, now pissed that she had missed the chance to kill the fucker.

"You want him dead?" Ramsay smiled, almost as if he knew exactly how she felt.

"I want a lot of people dead," Arya replied. She could _still_ feel the fucker's eyes on her. She glanced over at Tywin, who was now speaking to Tyrion, a firm look was on the old man's face. "But yes. Why?"

"I would prefer if _my_ kills weren't stolen," Ramsay told her bluntly. "I **will** help you, if you promise me you'll let me have my own kills the next time we're in battle together."

Dispite all the feelings she felt, Arya burst out laughing, making Tywin look from Tyrion back over to Arya. If that was really all Ramsay wanted from her, then he had a deal, mainly because she _knew_ that he was serious. Why else would someone like Ramsay offer to help her kill someone she wanted dead, unless he was actually serious and **wanted** in on the fun? Arya nodded she forced her eyes to Gendry as she spoke, "You have a deal."

She watched Ramsay's eyes light up, "Wonderful."

Arya let out a breath and ran her fingers through Nymeria's fur, she narrowed her eyes at her brother by law, "Why are you being... less cold towards me?"

Ramsay Bolton shrugged, "You're more fun than I thought you'd be. A lot more entertaining than I expected as well. You're not bent on morals... you're like a smaller version of your sister."

"Ummm... Thanks?" Arya wished that Gendry would just move towards her, she was sure that Nymeria wouldn't harm him, not if she remembered Arya. There _had_ to be another reason that Ramsay Bolton was being "nice" to her. Sadly, she didn't have that much time to even think about it.

Tyrion was walking over towards Arya, with a rather large smirk on his face while his father walked beside him. Meeran Trant was close to Tywin Lannister. As much as she wanted Tywin dead, Meeran Trant just... he just rubbed her the wrong way, and she didn't like it one bit. Tywin's eyes were on Arya, she could have sworn that she saw betrayal in his eyes. It was easily covered by a smug smirk on his face.

"Father, I believe you've **already** met my sister by law, Arya Baratheon, of House Stark," Tyrion's eyes were twinkling as he eyed Nymeria. The Starks had **four** direwolves, a _dragon_, a **_fucking_** giant, the Free Folk, the Northerners, the Tyrells, the Martells, _and_ the Tullys. Or at least that's what Arya thought he was maybe thinking.

"She was my cup-bearer for a time," Tywin's voice was stern.

Arya could tell that he was trying to hold in his distane for the situation. Arya wondered what they had spoken about, she didn't say anything, she didn't want to talk to Tywin Lannister. She wanted to let Nymeria loose on Lord Tywin and the remaining handful of his men. She forced her eyes to her direwolf, blood was coated on Nymeria's mouth. Arya suddenly wondered what Nymeria had been doing the last couple of years. The night that Arya had made Nymeria leave was the night that Lady died... that seemed so long ago, Nymeria was still a pup then...

"Lord Tywin," Arya mumbled.

"And the young man is...?" Tywin Lannister's eyes went to Ramsay.

"Ramsay Bolton, the Lord of the Dreadfort," the Imp smiled.

Surprise entered Tywin Lannister's eyes, as though he hadn't expected to hear Ramsay's name. It was either the introduction or the reaction from the old lion, but Ramsay was smirking from ear to ear. Arya leaned against her direwolf, who let out a huff and leaned against her as well, making Arya smile into Nymeria's fur. Her heart was thumping in her chest, hardly able to believe that the wolf was really there. She silently dared Tywin Lannister to try something against them now...

**Chapter 200 :D WOW! :) I can hardly believe it! I had to let Ramsay do his surrender line :) most of you will know exactly why I put it in here :D I'm so happy that I got to do this chapter! :D I've been waiting to do it for a while. I _was_ going to have Alyssa come across Nymeria on the way to Samantha's wedding, but I figured Arya would be the best person. I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews for this chapter ;) hint, hint :)**


	201. Chapter Two Hundred-One

**The Winter Wolf**

She'd been avoiding Cailen, mainly because she couldn't believe that she had kissed him. The moment that he said he was in love with her... it made her feel... special. She couldn't even stop herself when she had kissed him, and the memory... it burned in her mind. She had been demanding, expecting the same, instead... instead Cailen had been... different. It confused her. She had cried for a good hour after she had kissed Cailen. If Ramsay **ever** found out, there would be nothing she could say to get him to see reason, she knew that, Cailen _had_ to know that as well. Looks alone pissed Ramsay off... when Cailen had been the one to kiss Alyssa he'd been out-raged... if he found out that Alyssa **kissed** Cailen... she was sure he would be as outraged as he'd be if she shared a bed with- Alyssa forced herself to stop thinking about that. What the fuck was wrong with her? She didn't think about any of this _before_ she kissed Cailen! Yet, everytime she thought about kissing him, her blood ran hot. She didn't trust herself to even be around him at the moment, mainly because she felt that she might do it again. Alyssa took a deep, calming breath, and she was _trying_ to focus her cravings towards... when Ramsay returned. Sadly, that was harder than she thought. If her mother was there... Catelyn Stark would have set Alyssa straight, she knew that her mother would in a heartbeat, reguardless of who she was married to. Family... Duty... Honor... the words of her mother's House rang in her head. If she was unfaithful... she would be throwing her honor right out the window, right into her _husband's_ face. By being her husband, Ramsay _was_ her family... and her being his wife was her duty to him. So why was it so hard to stop thinking about Cailen Talaris?

She stopped the moment that she spotted Cailen talking with Asher, it was as if thinking about him had made him show up... her heart skipped a beat, she whirled around and found herself face to face with Bronn, Jaime, and Nymeria and Tyene Sand. **All** four of them were smirking, especially Bronn. She frowned as she looked at her friend, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Did you decide you wanted to do something else?" Bronn raised an eyebrow at her, his smirk only widened.

Alyssa searched her mind quickly, then nodded, "Could you grab Sansa, Queen Margaery, and Lady Alysane, and have them meet me in my bed chambers?"

It took her a moment to realize that Samantha Talaris and Jess were behind her four protectors, the two women had smirks that were as large as Bronn's... especially Samantha Talaris... Alyssa didn't want to even think about the reason why everyone was smirking at her, mainly because she was sure it was because of her obvious choice to **try** to fully avoid Cailen without even crossing paths with him. What other choice did she have? She couldn't get his words out of her head, "_From the moment I held you in my arms the night Brynden and I found you, I've been in love with you_"... He _loved_ her. She didn't know why, but **actually** hearing that from him had warmed her entirely. That was something she knew she would probably never hear from Ramsay... Alyssa took a deep breath as she made her way back towards her bed chambers, and away from her protectors. She silently prayed that Cailen hadn't seen her avoiding him, though she was sure that he _knew_ what she was doing, but she didn't want to seem like she was being a bitch. **She** was the one who had kissed him, so her behavior must have been bizaar to Cailen.

Yet, he didn't seem to be surprised by her sudden behavior. It was almost as if he expected it. Alyssa wanted to be able to look at him as a friend, she didn't want to be the cause of anyone close to her being harmed... especially over her being selfish. If she were to allow something between them to happen, that wouldn't be fair to either Ramsay or Cailen, and Ramsay... she knew that was something he wouldn't take lightly. She saw Gilly with Little Sam, who was giggling loudly. Alyssa had tried to get Samwell Tarly to stay a little while longer, but that wasn't possible. He had to go to his training to become a Maester for the Night's Watch.

"Has there been any word from Sam?" Alyssa asked Gilly as she got closer to the Free Folk woman.

Gilly shook her head, "Not yet... my... Queen? I've been waiting since he left to hear from him."

Alyssa felt a strange sensation, then... her bladder hit her... **hard**. It felt as though someone had kicked her in her bladder. She bit her lower lip and tried not to seem rude when she didn't stop. She placed her hand on her stomach, and frowned... did the baby kick her in the bladder? She had no idea what to expect. Having children had never been on her mind, she never paid any attention to what her mother had told her... the only thing she knew was that it was going to make her feel as though she was being put through all Seven Hells... Alyssa was sure she looked rediculous, Margaery Tyrell was already waddling around, and Alyssa was a little bigger than the rose... by the Gods, was she waddling? She frowned and tried not to think about that. The last thing that she should worry about was how she looked while walking. She had much bigger problems on her plate.

It wasn't until Alyssa reached her bed chambers, that the harsh feeling in her bladder left her, just before she relieved herself, and she realized that Samantha Talaris, Jess, Nymeria, and Tyene Sand had all followed her to her bed chambers. It was the men who were the ones missing, doing as she had asked. She was kind of happy that Bronn wasn't there, the way he smiled at her knowingly... she knew that it was trouble, and it was one of the reasons she **tried** to stay away from Cailen in the first place... on top of her own conflicting feelings. _Why_ couldn't she just look at Cailen like she did Asher? That would make things **so** much easier for her.

Her eyes wandered around her bed chambers, she spotted one of Ramsay's dark furs, it was surprising how easy it was to think of him once she actually saw something that belonged to her husband. It was easier to push the thoughts she had been having about Cailen Talaris out of her mind, or at least that was how it seemed. If Ramsay was there... she was sure that it would be a whole lot easier on her to keep... what happened out of her mind. If he was there... chances were, Alyssa might not have even kissed Cailen. What was she thinking? She wouldn't have been foolish enough to kiss Cailen with Ramsay within Winterfell's walls. At least, she didn't think she would have been.

Alyssa forced her attention onto the Sand Snakes, "Do you know if babies can kick... certian parts inside your body?"

"Oh, they can," Tyene Sand nodded.

"Among other things," Nymeria Sand smirked at Alyssa.

"What other-" Alyssa's eyes widened when Cailen walked into the open bed chambers. She had completely forgotten what she was saying. She knew that Bronn had caught it immediately. She forced her eyes over to Sansa, trying to get her hormones to calm down. Nymeria and Tyene Sand both burst out laughing.

"I believe you may be right," Tyene's thick Dornish accent laughed out. "I saw it as well."

The excuse to not look at Cailen was perfect, she turned her attention fully to the two Sand Snakes, "Right about what?"

"I think it wouldn't be appropiate to say it in front of the current company," Nymeria motioned towards Samantha and Cailen Talaris, trying to get Alyssa to look over at her friend.

She adored Cailen. How could she not? Once he was given a chance, he was actually very fun to be around, she charished his friendship, and there was no denying that she had always liked the way that he looked at her. It was just... she didn't want to feel... so... torn. She wanted to be able to just focus on what she had on her plate and her future, the _only_ time she could actually do that was when she was by herself.

Alyssa moved her eyes back over to Sansa, praying that her sister would help her out. All she needed was an excuse to keep her eyes on her sister... but one didn't come to her mind. Cailen cleared his throat, "May I have a word, Your Grace?"

Alyssa kept her eyes on Sansa as she nodded, "Yes."

"Alone?" Cailen breathed out.

Her heart skipped a beat. Alyssa tried to plead with Sansa **not** to leave her alone with Cailen... but how could Sansa actually know that Alyssa was avoiding him because she had kissed him? As the women around her started to leave the room, Alyssa found herself searching her mind for an excuse not to be left alone with him. _Think about what Ramsay would do..._ her stomach turned at the thought. It definitely wasn't something that she actually wanted to think about at the moment, though she should have thought about it before she had decided to make things even more complicated for herself. _Act like he's Asher_. That didn't help at all either. Cailen Talaris and Asher Forrester were _nothing_ alike, except that she enjoyed their company the same, and she couldn't see Cailen _ever_ telling Ramsay that he was willing to marry Alyssa... mainly because that would start a fight all on it's own...

"If you need me, I'll be in my bed chambers," Sansa told Alyssa.

Alyssa watched as she was left alone with Cailen... she tried to look anywhere but at him. "_If only I met you before you married..._" Ever since she kissed Cailen, she had thought the same thing. Her eyes went to Ramsay's dark cloak and she tried to focus on that. Alyssa could feel Cailen's violet eyes on her, she felt as though he was studying her, trying to figure out what was going on with her. The moment that they were alone, an impulse to kiss him again hit her. Unlike the last time she had this urge, she faught it. She had to force her eyes to Cailen, she knew that she was being rude by **not** looking at him. His violet eyes were sparkling with concern the moment Alyssa's own eyes met with his. Alyssa took a deep breath to calm her nerves as butterflies started to flutter around in her stomach. She never once felt like this around Ramsay... the thought of her husband made her stomach turn. She wasn't sure how he would treat her if he found out... but she did **know** that he would react violently to Cailen for it. Just thinking about it made her feel sick.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you, Your Grace?" Cailen asked. Why was it, even after she'd kissed him, he was still so formal with her?

"No," the lie came out before she could stop it. She didn't even know why she had lied about it, when she was being obvious about avoiding him.

Of course, Cailen caught the lie quickly. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as she was. He cleared his throat again, "You really don't have to avoid me, my Queen. I told you that I'm willing to be your friend, I don't even have to be more than that."

Alyssa frowned. Why did he have to be so fucking nice? That was one thing that she just couldn't understand. She didn't even think that she was as nice as Cailen Talaris was. It could have been a Northerner thing, but before she even met the Boltons... when she became a woman by her body, Theon had dubbed her "The Ice Queen", all because she had coldly brushed off his advances. She could have been nicer about it, but she wasn't interested in girlly things. Especially boys... so the fact that she was dealing with all these _girlly_ feelings was fustrating. Once again, she found herself wishing that she'd been born a man. At least then, she wouldn't have been facing all of these fustrating feelings.

"You're saying that you just want to be my friend?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably, she was starting to feel sick. She was stressing herself out trying to get through her feelings.

"I'm more than willing to just be your friend," Cailen's lips twitched a bit. "Reguardless on how I feel."

Alyssa gawked at Cailen, he was in love with her, yet he was happy just being her friend? It was when he said things like that which caused her to be more confused with her feelings. She forced herself to nod, she couldn't find her voice, and if she spoke, she was afraid that she'd only make things worse. She wished that she could just vanish for enough time to forget how she was feeling... Alyssa needed to get this figured out before she saw her husband again. Or there would be all Seven Hells to pay.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews for chapter 200! I can hardly believe that this story is this long! I meant to post this yesterday, I was waiting for the reviews to go up more for chapter 200, and then I got busy once they did :( Then I got more ideas for the chapter, so I made it longer, which was why it took an extra day. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :) Would absolutely love feedback :D**


	202. Chapter Two Hundred-Two

**The Bull**

He kept glancing back at Ramsay Bolton and Arya, he didn't trust the man with his wife, and he didn't trust the influence Ramsay Bolton could have on Arya. The two of them were in a deep conversation, their eyes were both on one of Lord Tywin Lannister's men... why did Gendry have a sudden feeling that they were planning something? Maybe it was because he _knew_ Arya. He was riding on the other side of his brother by law, Tyrion Lannister, close to the man who had once saved him from having a rat burrow through his stomach. It was the one thing he **never** forgot about Tywin Lannister. He was intimitating, that was about it...

"NO! It has to be _slow_ and painful!" Arya burst out into laughter.

Gendry frowned as he peaked back at his wife, who was being stablized on her horse by the Hound. For a young woman who **hated** Sandor Clegane and Ramsay Bolton, she was warming up to the two ruthless killers rather quickly. Ramsay Bolton... he looked pleased by Arya's words, as though he'd been impressed. Seven Hells, what were they planning? If it was another one of their pranks on Tyrion... Gendry shook his head, that wasn't something he wanted to get into the middle of. Though, he knew that the three of them probably wanted to settle that before they got back to Winterfell... with the Lannister men in tow. Gendry looked forward as his mind began to wonder how the Queen of the North was going to react to Tywin Lannister showing up, and the news that he'd helped her men during a fight against strangely armored men, not even Tyrion knew the marks on the armor... nor did Tywin, and to Ramsay Bolton's disappointment, the last survivor of the battle had killed himself before anyone could question him.

"Do you know if they're planning another prank? Because now wouldn't be a good time," Tyrion Lannister looked at Gendry.

"I have no idea, Mlord," Gendry replied.

"Now, how are we going to explain all of this to your Queen?" Tywin Lannister's voice was strict. "That you and I haven't even discussed the reason I came up here."

"You told me you'd only discuss that with Queen Alyssa," Tyrion shook his head. "You would be surprised at how the Queen of the North is. I'm a hard person to surprise, and she's done just that more times than I can count now."

"She's unpredictable, Mlord," Gendry nodded.

Tywin Lannister raised an eyebrow at both Tyrion and Gendry, "So I've heard. Is it true that Alyssa Stark went to Walder Frey's most recient wedding herself?"

"She poisoned almost every male heir that Walder Frey had, _and_ Arya... she stabbed him through the throat. Then the Queen of the North personally cut off his head and sent it to you," Tyrion smirked, as though he enjoyed the memory of Queen Alyssa challanging Tywin Lannister.

"Do you know what she wants?" Tywin asked.

"I would assume that she would want revenge, but I've been wrong about Queen Alyssa before," Tyrion winked at Gendry.

Gendry didn't see Alyssa wanting revenge any longer. If she'd wanted it, why didn't she take out Tywin Lannister's remaining heirs... Jaime and Tyrion? After first being the Queen of the North's sworn-sword, then being named "Baratheon", and then becoming Queen Alyssa's brother by law, there was no knowing what she would do. She could declare full war on Tywin and take him out while in Winterfell, _or_ she could be the nicest person in Westeros and welcome him to the North the way she had the Tyrells. That was something that Gendry couldn't see happening, but it was still a possiblity...

His thoughts were cut off by something freezing cold hitting him in the back of the head. He brushed clumps of snow out of his hair and turned, Arya was pointing to Ramsay, like he was the one who did it. The look on her face told Gendry that she was the guilty party, and also the strange look of amusement on Ramsay Bolton's face gave it up as well. _How_ she got the snow was a different matter, she was on her horse. Her wolf... Nymeria, was running through the woods, there's been some loud snarling earlier, but it had stopped, and he'd seen Nymeria rushing through the trees minutes afterwards. Gendry shook his head and went to face forward, only to be hit with another cold clump of snow. **Really?** Was Arya really trying to get on his nerves? Laughter came from both Arya and Ramsay Bolton, the sound of them laughing together made Gendry feel uneasy.

"Don't worry, I don't think that they'll get too much time together when we get back to Winterfell," Tyrion told Gendry. "I'm sure that Ramsay Bolton will be... attending to his wife. Gods know how big she is now."

Gendry watched Tywin Lannister's eyes show confusion, then... his eyes widened, "The Queen of the North is with child?"

"News hasn't reached King's Landing?" Tyrion looked impressed. "I must be better at my job than I thought."

Gendry smiled a bit as he brushed the snow out of his hair again, Arya was **sure** that she was with child, but he didn't see any difference in her yet... so far, he was the only one who knew what she thought, and he found himself hoping she was right. Though, he did know several people who would probably be upset that he even allowed her to go along on Tyrion's trip... how could he stop Arya? If anyone expected him to control his wife, they didn't know him, and they definitely didn't know Arya. If someone _could_ even somewhat control Arya, it was Alyssa. Gendry had a theory about that, it was because Alyssa knew how to handle someone who was like her... and that included the Queen's strange bond with her husband.

"I haven't heard anything, but I haven't been in King's Landing for almost a month," Tywin Lannister's voice seemed to be strict with every word that he spoke, as though it was the tone he was born with.

"Ah, so Cersei may already know," Tyrion glanced over at Gendry. "Have I told you about my sister?"

"Several times while drunk," Gendry nodded, making Tyrion burst out laughing. He smiled a little, he tried to keep his eyes and ears not focused on Arya. There was no way that he would be able to take Ramsay Bolton on in a fight, and he was sure that he would only get himself in trouble with his wife...

"I like all my siblings by law, you're all fun," Tyrion's eyes sparkled, and he turned his attention back to his father. "Did you know that Gendry here is Robert's Bastard-born son? Alyssa legitimized him before meeting with Stannis, and then married Arya off to him the night she met Stannis."

"Alyssa Stark means to take the Iron Throne?" Tywin Lannister assumed.

"You'll have to ask her that yourself," Tyrion winked at Gendry. They both knew the answer to that. Why would Alyssa Stark want the Iron Throne? She already had the North and the Riverlands... and the support of the Tyrells and Martells. Gendry even heard her say that she didn't want to go farther south than the Riverlands. That was the last thing that she wanted to do. No, Gendry didn't believe that Alyssa wanted anything to do with that filthy city, at least the North had better smelling air. Gendry bit his tongue so he wouldn't give anything away.

**A very special thanks for all of the reviews! It took me a little longer to get this out. Blame the Telltale Game of Thrones for that one, lol. Intense game, by the way. Long wait for the next/last episode of it though. My fingers are crossed for a second season of the game :D lol. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :D Lol, I'm sure I don't even have to tell you what I want now :D**


	203. Chapter Two Hundred-Three

**The Winged Wolf**

He was trying his hardest not to stress Alyssa out. He had told the "Wolf-guard" that they needed to keep an eye on Alyssa and inform him if she seemed stressed in the slightest bit. She _was_ stressed, but it had nothing to do with him or anything he would have expected. Cailen Talaris, though the man didn't intend to stress her out, it was happening unintenionally. So he kept the events of the battle to himself. He didn't tell Alyssa that the Bird had openly attacked her men in the North, and that Tywin Lannister had come to her men's aid. Or that her husband had killed the only survivor who didn't kill themselves before Stark or Lannister men could get their hands on them... or that Arya had been reunited with Nymeria, pushing their number to four... all but three of the direwolves were together. Two were dead while one was at the Wall. For a moment, Bran had thought that it was going to be an unfair fight against the Bird's large flock-no pun intended, but it had turned out that Lord Tyrion knew what he was doing by taking so many killers with him. For such a small, little man, he was extremely intellegant, which made up for many of his other flaws. Bran kept Winter out of Tywin Lannister's sight, knowing that if the older man saw Winter without a warning, there was a possiblity that his heart would stop, and they'd be brought to war as the Bird was hoping for.

Sylvi, Cotter, and Gared Tuttle were keeping Rickon and Shireen Baratheon entertained, trying in their own ways to help Bran keep anything that could cause Alyssa stress away from her... save for Ramsay "Bolton". Luckily, the Bastard of Bolton was with Tyrion, though they'd be back within days... Bran didn't want to think of the stress that could be caused by Ramsay Bolton once he arrived, or what could even happen with Tywin Lannister... He hadn't gotten much time with his eldest sister, she was occupied with her own business, and it was mainly trying to get rid of her feelings of stress... among other feelings that she was having. At least that's how Bran saw it. As far as he was concerned, he felt that he was doing a fairly good job at keeping everyone from causing Alyssa stress, taking on the responsiblities of the Hand of the Queen **and** the Head of the Queensguard. Sansa did a good part of the work, but his _main_ goal was to keep everything running smoothly.

"I'm sorry!" Ser Bronn was laughing, backing up into the dinning hall with his hands held up. He looked as though he was close to laughing himself to tears. As the sound of something sticking into wood came from the door, Bronn jumped back several feet, fully entering the dinning hall, and pulling Bran's attention to him.

"You're _not_ going to run around starting any trouble," Alyssa's voice came, she sounded amused. "I don't care **how** bored you get. I _won't_ miss you if you tell Ramsay what you _assume_ had happened."

"I never said anything about telling Lord Ramsay anything, Your Grace," Bronn laughed, almost histerically.

One of Alyssa's throwing knives flew past Bronn and into one of the wooden beams. Bran's eyes widened. Was his sister having a mood-swing? If she was, she was making it extremely hard to tell. Her large, growing stomach entered the dinning hall before she did, she was holding another throwing knife in her hand, a smile was spread across her face, and there was some kind of spark in her eyes as she slowly walked after Ser Bronn, her handmaidens; Samantha Talaris and Jess, Tyene and Nymeria Sand, and the Mormont women all followed after Alyssa. **All** of them looked amused, Tyene Sand in particular. Bran realized that he had missed something, and he also realized that everyone was staring at Alyssa, who threw another knife past Bronn.

"What happened the last time you got bored?" Alyssa demanded.

"I **swear** to you, Ramsay will not hear it from me," Bronn stated, wiping the tears out of his eyes from his laughter. "Can you please stop? You... don't look like you should be throwing things at people."

"You think I'll stab you?" Alyssa smirked.

"Do it!" Rickon jumped to his feet, though the boy had no idea what was going on either.

The encouragement for violence shocked Bran, but it seemed to amuse Alyssa even more. Bran frowned, maybe Bronn was right about the fact that Alyssa shouldn't be throwing things at people... especially in such an easily aggrivated state-of-mind. Bran was trying to figure out what was going on, it had something to do with Ramsay "Bolton", which only made it more interesting to Bran. It probably had something to do with something that would make the Bastard of Bolton extremely pissed off. Bran's lips twitched a bit, _if_ only he could read minds, then it would be easy to tell what they were talking about. It was possible that the women around her knew what was going on, but every single one of them was loyal to Alyssa, and he highly doubted they would tell him anything about it. Especially given the fact that he openly hated Ramsay "Bolton".

"Please, don't do it," Bronn leaned over and held onto his stomach. "You need to stop this, I can't stop laughing."

"I don't need to do shit, and you **know** it," Alyssa pulled out another unique knife, her smile didn't waver at all.

Bran _knew_ it would be best to just wait to let Alyssa know about the Bird's men attacking... especially after seeing her with Ser Bronn, Bran didn't want to see her reaction until she was a lot more calmed down. Only the Gods knew when that was going to be.

**I had this chapter ready for a couple of days, but my internet has been touchy :/ Sorry. Hopefully it won't happen again. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will come out.**


	204. Chapter Two Hundred-Four

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

It was late, the only sorce of light came from the torches and the camp-fires, everything else around was pitch black. Only someone who knew the area well would dare travel... yet he had a feeling that something was going to happen. Even if he was wrong, he was willing to stay up all night, just in case he was correct. If they found themselves ass-deep in trouble, he wanted to be alert. He could understand why Arya was uncomfortable around Meeran Trant, he saw the way the Gold-cloak looked at his wife's sister. The fuck liked them young. Well... Ramsay did as well, but Arya barely had any curve to her body, making her much too young for Ramsay. But Ser Trant... the lust was clearly there as he stared at the youngest Stark woman. Ramsay's eyes twitched, Alyssa would kill the man for staring at Arya in such a manor, fuck the fact that he was "protecting" Tywin Lannister. "_Slow and painful_", the little wolf knew how to speak his language. He would definitely have fun giving the fuck a slow and painful death... only, Arya had said that flaying was out of the question. Still, there were other ways, and with the way that Meeran Trant was staring at Arya, plenty of ideas were coming to mind. Ones that he was pretty sure that the little wolf would just push aside. Still, he was tempted to bring them up to her, just to see what she thought.

"We could start by doing what I did to Reek," Ramsay smirked.

"What?" Gendry "Baratheon's" attention went to Ramsay.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," Ramsay kept his eyes on Alyssa's sister.

"What are you talking about?" Arya frowned.

"The first name on your list," Ramsay smirked. His smirk only grew when he saw her realize what he was talking about immediately.

"What did you do to this... 'Reek'?" Arya asked.

"You _knew_ him as Theon Greyjoy," Ramsay felt giddy, as though he might just get his way with her. "I took away his favorite toy and sent it to his father."

"What would his favorite toy be?" Arya raised an eyebrow at Ramsay.

Ramsay **almost** started to laugh, that was something that Alyssa would have asked... possibly with the same exact look on her face. The thought was as entertaining as the memory of Reek's reaction to Ramsay eating a sausage after he'd removed Reek's cock. How could Arya not realize that Theon Greyjoy's favorite toy was his own cock? How many times had she heard him talk about having whores? Unless she was more protected from that than Alyssa had been... Gendry... he must have realized what Ramsay was saying, because he made a face and shifted uncomfortably while shaking his head. The little wolf seemed to be confused over his words. Her husband leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. That was when Arya's eyes went wide and she burst out laughing.

"Do you still need me to tell you?" Ramsay asked.

Arya shook her head, her unique laugh echoed through the camp, "Gods no. That... that might be a good idea."

A noise came from Gendry as he shifted uncomfortably again. Ramsay felt a dark smile spread across his face, he hadn't thought that Arya would go for that... perhaps she wasn't like Alyssa after all. The only reason he had thought she wouldn't go for it was because he knew it was something that Alyssa would more-than-likely object. **Now**, Ramsay had an itch to start removing limbs... one by one... maybe even a hand... or two... excitement filled Ramsay at the thought, his eyes went over to Meeran Trant himself. Was it possible that the fucker had heard them talking? No, he wasn't close enough to hear them, but his eyes were on the little wolf. What was it that the Imp said he was told before? "Cut off his cock and feed it to the goats"? Ramsay's mind changed the last word to dirwolf, and it made him smile even more. Who would have thought that he would find so much entertainment in _just_ letting his dark nature run wild?

"What do you think of Meeran Trant?" Ramsay asked the Hound suddenly.

"Fucking cunt," the Hound spat onto the ground, making Ramsay's dark smile grow even more. "I have no love for the fuck."

"_Wonderful_," Ramsay's eyes went to Alyssa's sister. "Tell me that we're doing this soon."

"It'll be soon," Arya nodded. "Maybe I'll borrow some of that dragonfire from Cailen to finish him off."

Ramsay's smile vanished the moment **that** fuck's name was brought up. He _really_ hated Cailen Talaris. To the point where Cailen was the one man in Westeros that Ramsay wished dead. No matter how fast. It was a **lot** different than his unsated thirst to fight Asher Forrester. A large part of Ramsay felt as though Arya had tried to piss him off, while a small... almost logical part told him that she was being serious. The anger he felt... it wasn't jealousy, Ramsay was past the jealous point. He wasn't going to put himself or Alyssa through the bother of him getting jealous. It would just be easier to get rid of the problem altogether.

**A special thanks for the reviews! Yes, the poll is still open. :D I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one comes out :D**


	205. Chapter Two Hundred-Five

**The Winter Wolf**

She ran her fingers through Rickon's soft, shaggy hair as Maester Tyberious examined her. Sansa and Bran sat beside each other on the other side of the room, and all she wanted to do was move around, but the Maester wanted her to stay put for a while. Shireen placed her head on Alyssa's belly, earning a stern look from the old Maester. Alyssa silently dared him to say something to the small girl, because she wasn't in the mood for him to be snappy towards anyone. Especially towards Shireen Baratheon. The young girl let out a giggle, and Alyssa could only assume that she felt movement beneath the skin. All day long there had been a lot of activity going on inside of her, she was starting to think that Jaime was right...

"There's definitely more than one in there," Maester Tyberious stated. _No shit_. Alysane Mormont _knew_ that before the Maester did.

Alyssa's eyes went to Bran, to see if he was going to give anything away, but he was only smiling at her. She _tried_ to ask him if she was having twins, and he had only shrugged. The only response she'd gotten from her brother over what she was going to have was a shrug. The response wasn't one that Alyssa had wanted, and she couldn't even figure out what Bran was even thinking anymore, when he used to be one of the easiest people to figure out. She had to remind herself that when she knew what Bran was up to all the time, that was a long time ago, and there was no way that her brother would give anything away now.

The Maester moved around Shireen, quietly shooing her away from Alyssa's stomach, as he put pressure around, feeling around. The old man looked almost entertained as he felt her large belly. Alyssa narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to conferm that it's twins," Maester Tyberious stated.

Rickon frowned but didn't say anything. The small boy didn't seem to be too happy about becoming a uncle. It could have been because Bran was keeping Rickon away from her, to stop him from stressing her out, and it was causing Rickon to feel a little... left out. She continued to brush her fingers through his shaggy hair. Alyssa let out a breath, and looked at the Maester, "I've been wondering about something... I've been having... over-whelming feelings..."

Maester Tyberious chuckled, "It's completely natural, Your Grace. Though... with how large you are... I wouldn't recommend acting on impulse right now. _If_ you do act, be careful."

Alyssa watched as confusion filled her siblings and Shireen Baratheon's faces. She was glad that the Maester caught on to what she was saying immediately, and that she didn't have to say it in front of any of them. Sansa included. The last thing she wanted them to know was that she was craving full physical contact. It was a relief that she only had to say a little for the Maester to know what she was saying. She had no idea how embarrased she would be if she had to say all of it.

"Thank you, Maester Tyberious," Alyssa breathed out.

The Maester looked shocked by Alyssa's sudden politeness, he _knew_ that she didn't like him since she met him back at the Dreadfort, but still, the old man held no ill will towards her, even after the fact that she had killed his Lord. He had remained in Winterfell, even after given leave to return to the Dreadfort, and Alyssa found that she was greatful that she was around someone who could catch on quickly. Had Bronn been in the room, he would have burst out laughing. He was doing that more often around Alyssa, especially when she was having a mood-swing. It seemed that he believed that she was hilliarious when she was pregnant and not so happy. The whole reason for her being surrounded by her siblings and Shireen, was because Bran believed that it would be easier for her not to get stressed out by placing herself alone with Cailen Talaris. That, and he was insistant on spending time with her, as though he felt something was going to happen to take her attention away from all of them.

Alyssa loved her siblings, she really couldn't see herself taking her attention off of any of them for that long, even after she was to give birth, she didn't think that she'd ever be able to just ignore any of them. How could she, when Rickon _demanded_ her attention almost constantly? She didn't know if there was any way she could even try to ignore her siblings altogether, even if she wanted to do that. At that thought, Alyssa couldn't help but wonder how Arya was holding up in the company of Ramsay... she made a face, with her luck, not so good. By now, Arya was probably trying to stick Ramsay with Needle. The thought made Alyssa giggle a bit, just because she could actually _see_ Arya doing something like that. She kept running her fingers through Rickon's hair, it seemed to be the one thing that made the boy extremely calm.

"Well, Your Grace, from what I can tell, you _are_ in fact carrying twins," Maester Tyberious smiled at Alyssa.

"Twins?" Rickon frowned. The spark in his eyes told Alyssa that her youngest brother didn't really care for the idea of Alyssa having twins. She knew that he was going to have to adjust to the idea of being an uncle. She was sure that he would make a very good, protective uncle once he actually became one.

"I didn't studder," the old Maester stated before he left the bed chambers.

"Um... congradulations?" Sansa offered Alyssa a small smile.

"It's not really a surprise now," Alyssa kept her eyes on Rickon. "Everyone else seemed to know it before I did."

"That's because you've never been the type to pay attention to those kind of things," Bran chuckled. "I don't think that you would have noticed if someone didn't point it out to you."

"Shut up," Alyssa smirked a little. She narrowed her eyes at Bran, "Did _you_ know about this?"

"Possibly," Bran twisted his trout-pin in his fingers. "No one asked, so I didn't say anything. Though, I may not have said anything anyways."

"Of course," both Alyssa and Sansa said at the same time.

Alyssa smirked, it felt good to be around her siblings, spending quality time with them, which only made her wish that Arya was there as well, to enjoy the bonding experience. At least, Alyssa felt as though Arya would have enjoyed it, especially since she was enjoying it herself. Being around family... Alyssa wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. If _anyone_ tried to rip her family apart again... not even the Gods would be able to save them.

**A very special thanks for the reviews :D I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter :) I would absolutely LOVE to know what you all think about this one :D**


	206. Chapter Two Hundred-Six

**The Wild Wolf**

Winterfell was close, everything that surrounded them now looked familiar. That meant that it was possible they were losing the chance to get their hands on Meeran Trant, but Ramsay Bolton seemed to be absolutely sure that they'd be able to do it as long as Tywin Lannister was in the North. That was the _only_ reason why Meeran Trant didn't have Needle sticking out of his head. Arya had discovered the most entertianing "game" to play with Ramsay Bolton. They'd been playing it since Ramsay offered to help her with Meeran Trant, and that was just _talking_ about what they were going to do to the fucker. Gendry had asked her if she'd lessen the time she spent with Ramsay once they got back to Winterfell, and she really didn't know. It all depended on if they could get their hands on Meeran Trant. One of the best ways to get out the agression that she felt, was talking it through, though Arya had a feeling that it only made Ramsay crave for it to happen even more.

"Pealing off the finger-nails," Ramsay smirked at Arya.

"Oh, that one was good," Arya made a hissing sound as she took a deep breath, that sounded absolutely painful, it would definitely take her a moment to figure something out that would be **more** painful than that. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of what could be more painful, but... _fuck_, just getting the nail pulled the wrong way hurt like a bitch! Arya had to keep in mind that Ramsay had a lot more experience than she did at causing others pain. She toyed around with Needle's hilt and glanced over at Meeran Trant, who had his attention forward, on Tywin Lannister... A smile spread across her face, "Needle through the top of the cock."

Ramsay started to caugh as he laughed. Arya smiled even more as he looked over at the Hound, "Did you hear what she just said?"

"I'm _trying_ not to think about it," the Hound shook his head.

"Gods... that's sick," Ramsay laughed harder.

His eyes sparkled with a dark look that only seemed to grow darker the more that they talked about causing harm to Meeran Trant. It seemed as though he was thinking about what Arya had said more and more, and the only reason she could tell, was because he was smiling even more than before. Arya knew that Alyssa got along with Ramsay well enough, and she was starting to see why... even though she doubted that the couple ever talked about the ways that they wanted to harm another person. Alyssa wasn't the kind of person who would openly talk about what she was going to do to someone who had harmed her friends or family. Arya's older sister would just act. But... she noticed that Ramsay was different towards people he "liked"... at least that's what Arya thought. He was still a dick, and at times, she wished that she could just poke him with Needle, but... he was proving to be more entertaining than anything else, though it was possible that could change.

Arya raised an eyebrow at Ramsay Bolton, "You, of _all_ people, believe that to be sick?"

"I'm **still** a man," Ramsay stated, still laughing, "and the thought of having that little blade of yours going through... damn, I just can't believe you said that. I'm rarely taken by surprise."

"Except with Alyssa," Arya pointed out.

The one thing that she noticed about Ramsay... he looked like a territorial animal when the thought of Alyssa crossed his mind. It was the closest to "caring" that Arya had seen him. The Boltons... they only knew strength and judged others by that. It had been like that for over a thousand years. Alyssa was a strong woman all the way around, which showed exactly why Ramsay was drawn to her, but Arya could see that he was past being drawn to Alyssa... the man was obsessed with the eldest Stark. Arya was guessing that was his way of actually caring about Alyssa, and for some reason, Alyssa didn't really seem to even notice Ramsay Bolton's obsession with her. Arya was sure that everyone else could see it, especially if she could see it now.

"Alyssa is different," Ramsay's smile brightened the moment that Winterfell came into sight.

A roar came from the forest to the side of them, making everyone look over. Moments later, Winter was in the sky, flying towards Winterfell. Immediately, Arya saw the looks of shock and disbelief on the Lannister men... including Tywin Lannister himself and his little bitch, Meeran Trant. It seemed that Winter **was** following them the entire time, the dragon had just remained out of sight the entire trip back. Was it possible that Nymeria had seen Winter and snarled at him days ago? Yes. The answer popped into her head the moment that she thought about it. So, Alyssa probably already knew everything _about_ what had happened. Bran was there, and he was in charge of Alyssa's safety, so it only made since that he would tell her about the men who had attacked them... and that the Lion was on his way to Winterfell with them.

"A dragon?" Tywin Lannister frowned. "The Targeryen girl isn't in Winterfell, is she?"

"She wasn't when we left," Tyrion stated honestly.

"Then how do you explain the dragon?" Tywin's strict green eyes went to his youngest child.

"I can't," Tyrion Lannister shrugged. "There is no logical explaination for the dragon."

Arya wanted to burst out laughing, mainly because that was a lie. Winter was Bran's. It was that simple, but it was possible that the southerners didn't have any idea that Bran was back in Winterfell with the rest of the Stark children, and Tyrion could have been thinking about something that actually made him say that. Arya shifted her cloak over her, she still wasn't showing, but she still hadn't bled in a long time, and if anyone could see it... it would probably be one of Aly's friends... _fucking_ women. Arya remembered a time when Alyssa would rather surround herself with men, but the Mormont women... they were close to being like Alyssa herself. The thought of Alyssa made Arya sober a lot, especially when Wum Wum took the lead to go through the gates of Winterfell first. Tyrion and Tywin Lannister held back on their horses, it seemed that they got drawn into a conversation, so it allowed Arya and Ramsay to go forward first. Arya whistled lightly, calling Nymeria to her side. Gendry moved back away from her, still a bit nervous around the wild direwolf.

The _instant_ that she saw Alyssa, Arya nearly fell off her horse, and by the look on Ramsay Bolton's face, he was close to doing the very same thing. They weren't even gone for an entire month, two and a half-maybe-three weeks. Not long enough for Alyssa to be... so fucking big! Not even Margaery was looking as big as Alyssa was... Gods, what was that woman feeding the baby? There was no way that she should have been as large as she was... Arya didn't know what to expect from Ramsay Bolton, for all she knew, he could be thinking that Alyssa bedded another man-_Cailen Talaris_-and that was why she was so big, but Arya knew that Alyssa wouldn't do something like that... even if she hated Ramsay. At least, that's what Arya believed. She **wished** she could tell what Ramsay was thinking, mainly because he became unreadable the instant his eyes went to Alyssa.

It was kind of strange, being part of the party being greeted by her family, but it was nice to have all of her siblings out in the courtyard, ready to greet them all back to Winterfell. Arya watched as a look of stern authority crossed Alyssa's face... Tywin Lannister must have just come into view. Arya glanced back at Ramsay, who was now smiling, as though he could read Alyssa's mind at that moment. He jumped off of his horse and moved over to Alyssa quickly, Arya noticed that he didn't even look twice at Cailen Talaris... and she realized that Brynden Tully was missing from the greeting party. Had he already left to Riverrun to see how things were running down there? Or perhaps the Twins? As far as Arya knew, the seige against the remaining Freys was still going on. The moment that Tyrion was off of his horse, Sansa surprised Arya by rushing to her husband's side to "greet" him. Arya looked away quickly, the last thing she wanted to see was her sister kissing the Imp, though the thought was extremely funny and made her want to laugh.

Arya's attention went back to Alyssa and Ramsay, she wasn't at all surprised that Ramsay Bolton had kissed his wife in front of **everybody**, it wasn't something they'd seen their parents do, but Arya had a feeling that it was to show that _he_ was the one who was with Alyssa. Arya shook her head and grinned a bit when Alyssa's voice matched the stern look on her face, her eldest sister's hands were resting on her huge stomach, "Lord Tywin... welcome to Winterfell."

**I'm sorry that it took so long for this to get posted. Went on a mini-vacation :D Anyways, I plan to get back on track with the chapters :D So feedback would be extremely inspiring :D**


	207. Chapter Two Hundred-Seven

**The Golden Lion**

He was impressed, to say the least. He hadn't expected to be treated with such respect by the "Queen of the North", even large with child, the young woman seemed determined not to look weak in front of Tywin. Though, after the last hour, Tywin was starting to think that perhaps she was a lot stronger than she looked, but he still couldn't understand how the North just flocked to her. Including the Karstarks... or how she managed to keep the loyalty of Roose Bolton's legitimized Bastard after killing the man's father. What surprised Tywin the most about her, was the fact that **both** of his sons looked to be extremely loyal to _her_, and for some reason, not one of the Starks showed any kind of hatred towards either of his boys. Seeing Tyrion take on the full responsiblity of Hand of the Queen had to be what impressed Tywin the most. Northerners were almost as bad as the Wildlings, and yet, the dwarf had the respect of _both _the Northerners and the "Free Folk".

A woman dressed in furs brought a plate of bread and salt, Tywin noted that it was only offered to him, not to his men. Alyssa Stark seemed to realize that he hadn't touched either, he never really cared for bread and salt together, and whoever started the tradition must have had a dull taste for food, "I do honor Guest-rights, my Lord. **You** will not be harmed while in _my_ House."

"I doubt the Freys would agree with you on that one," Tywin felt a surge of amusement at the authority that came from the young woman. She would definitely give his own daughter a run for her gold.

"If you're refering to the insident where I slaughtered the Freys that were in my home, then you should know that I **never** offered them guest-rights or my protection. That was all Roose Bolton, and it's not my fault he couldn't protect his own guests," the Queen of the North smiled as her hands went to her large stomach. She turned her attention to Tyrion's former sell-sword and gave him a grin, "Bronn, wasn't that the day I flayed my first man?"

"Aye, Your Grace, and it was the last time, I believe," the former sell-sword stated. He looked at Jaime, who was standing quietly beside him, "Has the Queen flayed anyone while I wasn't around?"

"You're _always_ around Queen Alyssa," Jaime smiled a little. The smile vanished immediately as his green eyes went back to Tywin.

"I'm sorry about getting off topic," the Queen of the North turned her attention back to Tywin. Her expression turned serious, "If you've come to see me bend the knee, you've wasted your time."

Tywin's amusement grew, while his own children feared him, the young woman who was closer to the age of his grandchildren, showed no fear at all. She was serious, there was no doubt in Tywin's mind that she wouldn't bend the knee. He had a feeling that she would march against him if he didn't play the Game correctly with her. Demanding anything was out of the question, he wasn't in the possition to do such a thing. Besides, he had a feeling that the Queen of the North would just laugh at him and send him back on his way if he asked for the North, the Trident, Dorne, and the Reach to be brought back into the fold.

"I came to discuss peace," Tywin stated the half-truth. Mainly, he wanted to see what he was up against, but it seemed that Tommen _knew_ that peace would be the best road to take before even knowing what Queen Alyssa was like.

"Peace?" the young woman looked as though she didn't believe him. She glanced back at Jaime, who had the same look of disbelief on his face. Tywin had to remember that **his** sons had switched their loyalties over to the Starks. Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Tywin, "So your boy-king is willing to just give up more than half of Westeros, just for peace?"

Tywin blinked several times as he stared at Alyssa, was she playing a game with him? It was hard to tell, and normally, he was good at reading people, "That would be up to King Tommen."

"Then why didn't he come himself?" Alyssa asked.

"I didn't want to place my grandson in danger," Tywin lied. No one even knew that he'd left for the North until _after_ the fact that he had left. He leaned back in his chair and let out a breath, "Do you plan on going after the Iron Throne?"

He watched as the Queen of the North's eyes lit up, and suddenly, she was the one who was amused. It was almost as if the idea had never crossed her mind. Tywin frowned a bit, had he just put an idea into her head? She kept her hands on her stomach as she answered, "If I wanted the Iron Throne, you would know. I'd probably be in the Crownlands by now, marching on King's Landing, if I wanted that ugly chair, and I would be _winning_."

Aside from her slight boasting, Tywin knew that what she had said was true. Southerners didn't deal with Wildlings as often as the North... only the ones who joined the Night's Watch dealt with the Wildlings. The giant, the dragon, and the direwolves only made the words that Alyssa Stark had spoken more true. He cleared his throat, "So..."

"I _already_ told you what I want. What your 'King' does with that knowlage is up to him," Alyssa stated. She struggled to stand for a moment, then gave him a confident smile as she looked at him, "If you'll excuse me, my Lord, I have something that's calling my attention."

Tywin stood and nodded, he watched as the Queen of the North left the study, with Bronn following close behind her. Jaime cleared his throat, offered Tywin a forced smile, and rushed after his sworn-Queen. Tywin wondered why Alyssa Stark had allowed Jaime to be part of her Queensguard, given his reputation as a Kingslayer. It didn't matter that Jaime seemed to be loyal to the Starks now, what Tywin wanted to know was _why_ his heir wanted to serve the Starks. Tyrion... he was understandable, trying to get onto the good side of his young wife... Tywin shook his head, if there was a way for him to get his children back onto his side, he couldn't see it yet.

**A very special thanks for all the reviews! For those of you waiting for Aly/Ramsay full reunion, don't worry, it's coming ;) As always, I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter :D**


	208. Chapter Two Hundred-Eight

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

If Alyssa's size wasn't an obvious sign of having more than one child growing inside of her, the fact that she _told_ Ramsay that she was carrying twins had confermed it. Sure, he was happy about that, but his focus wasn't on his children, he didn't need to focus on them until they were born. _Alyssa_... she got every once of his attention without even asking for it. It could have been his children growing inside of her, but he saw that she was acting more and more how he had craved when he first met her. She was more entertaining, especially with how she looked at Tywin Lannister like he was a harmless kitten... as though she **really** was a direwolf looking at a cat. It took almost every part of his control not to laugh at the fact that she didn't see the Lannister as a threat, though if they were to get into a fight, Ramsay's gold would be on Alyssa to win...

"What-" Ramsay started when Alyssa grabbed his arm and pulled on him suddenly.

"Shut up and come with me," Alyssa's voice was strained.

Ramsay smirked a little as he looked at his wife, "Where are we going?"

"I told you to _shut_ up and come with me," Alyssa practically snarled out. Her grip on him tightened quite a bit.

He sobered completely and frowned, "What's wrong?"

A sharp pain went through his leg as Alyssa's boot kicked him in the shin, her dark grey eyes flashed dangerously, "Stop talking! I don't want to talk."

She shoved him forward with more strength than he was expecting from his petite, very pregnant wife. What was going on with her? She wasn't like this normally, and for some reason, she was a lot more agressive than usual. Ramsay was enjoying this, probably more than he should have been. He moved quickly, his curiousity was in full swing, and he was eager to find out what was wrong with his wife. He was trying his hardest not to set her temper off farther, though the temptation to see her fully pissed was there. There was a lot of temption to get her riled up, but Ramsay ignored it, there was no knowing how much stress that would cause her, and Maester Tyberious had **insisted** that Ramsay try not to rile her up with how large she was. The old man had claimed that too much stress could cause her to give birth early, and with twins... the chances of that happening anyways was pretty large.

He was shoved into the bed chambers that they shared, Alyssa locked the door, making Ramsay's smirk return to his face, "I thought you didn't want to think about fucking."

"That was weeks ago," Alyssa breathed out as she moved towards him. "You have **no** idea what this pregnancy is doing to me."

His smirk widened, "It sounds like you missed me."

She glared at him, her eyes flashed again, and before Ramsay knew it, something flew past him and stuck into the wall behind him, "Don't ask me to admit it."

He glanced back at the wall, a knife with a carved wolf on the handle was sticking out. Did she _really_ just throw a knife at him? Yes, she did, and the fact that she had was overly arousing. She didn't want to admit it when he wanted to hear it that she _cared_ for him, though the one thing he craved more than anything was her devotion. He had his wife, he had her trust, now he wanted more, though he was sure Alyssa already knew that. She didn't want to admit that she missed him... which must have meant that she had. The thought made Ramsay smile brightly as he turned back to his wife, "You did, didn't you? You wanted me here, with you?"

He only smiled more as he **watched** Alyssa throw another knife, she wasn't even aiming for him, the blade missed him by inches, but this... this was a fun game she was playing with him, "No."

She was lying. Alyssa was skilled at many things, but she was a horrible liar. Especially when he was the one she was lying to. Once in a while she could get one past him, but not that one. His smile widened as he stepped towards her, "I think you did."

She pulled out another knife, her gray eyes twitched a bit, "I've got a lot of these, so I can keep throwing these at you, or you can shut the fuck up and get on that bed." Ramsay burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. That was something he would have said, though the second option was extremely tempting, he was enjoying the teasing. He could tell that it was pissing his wolf off, and if he could get her even more angry... the knife flew closer to him this time, cutting his thought off. He couldn't stop laughing though. She wanted him to fuck her, he could see it in her eyes now that she told him to get on the bed, but the fact that she was throwing knives at him to get him to do what she wanted made the situation hilliarious. Her face turned bright red, "Why does everyone think I'm funny when I'm throwing knives at them?"

Ramsay caughed as he continued to laugh, "What? Who else were you throwing knives at?"

"Bronn," Alyssa answered quickly before pulling out another knife. How many of those things did she have? Alyssa glanced at the blade, smiled and readied herself to throw the knife, "Now, shall we see how close Jon can get to you? Or are you going to make this simple for me? If I'm on top, it shouldn't cause too much excitement..."

Ramsay sobered, "Jon? Why the fuck-" Alyssa threw the knife, this time the blade ran along his arm, cutting through his sleeve and knicking his flesh. Ramsay let out a hiss and gave his wife a warning look. "I hope there's none of that poison shit on those blades."

"Actually..." Alyssa gave him a sly smile, kind of scaring him. "I **didn't** think about that, but it's a good idea."

Ramsay shook his head, his smile returned, "If you're on top... how would you know that?"

"Ellaria Sand," Alyssa replied. "Maege and Alysane Mormont... Karsi... Lady Olenna..."

"You asked them this?" this had to be good.

"No, it came up in a conversation," Alyssa looked down at the floor, growing shy suddenly. She shook her head, and suddenly, she closed the distance between them and crushed her lips against his. Almost as quickly as she had kissed him, she pulled away and shoved him back, as though she was being controlled by pure primal instict. Ramsay shivered with anticipation the moment that he hit the furs on the bed, he could feel the blood running down his arm, but the pain... he shivered again, enjoying the sensations.

Just as Alyssa moved forward, there was a sharp knock on the door. **FUCK! **_Really?!_ Alyssa looked as though the very same thing was running through her mind as well. The knocking came again, Ramsay could hear shouts. Why couldn't things go smoothly with his wife just once? He closed his eyes to control his temper as Alyssa went to the door, unlocked it, and then she opened the door.

Before she could speak, Jaime Lannister's voice came from the other side, "Your Grace, we have a situation."

Ramsay opened his eyes in time to see the look on his wife's face, and he couldn't help but smile. She looked as though she was going to murder Jaime Lannister for interrupting them. On the bright-side, it wasn't Bronn who had interrupted them again. If it had been, Ramsay was sure that Alyssa would have jabbed him with the knife in her hand. Where the fuck did she get the throwing knives? He was sure that she didn't have them before.

"This better be important, or there will be all Seven Hells to pay, Ser Jaime," Alyssa's eyes flashed dangerously.

Ramsay could only imagine how Jaime Lannister was responding, the man completely respected Alyssa, Ramsay could see that clear as day. He was certian that if he saw it, then the old lion could see the devotion his sons had for Alyssa. It was strange that a promise made to her mother could trigger such devotion from the Kingslayer. Jaime Lannister cleared his throat, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything, my Queen. It's your sister-"

"Which one?" Ramsay asked from his spot on the bed, trying to get unaroused as quickly as possible.

"Arya," Jaime replied.

**Shit**. Alyssa's voice came out, as though she was trying to control her temper, "And it's not something you can handle?"

"Um... not really," Jaime said. "Some of the... Free Folk and my father's men got drawn into the situation."

Tywin Lannister's men... Gods, was Arya going after Meeran Trant without Ramsay? The thought made him jump off of the bed, that was supposed to be something they were going to do as "siblings by law" as Arya had put it. A mixture of annoyance and amusement filled him, it seemed that Arya was a lot more impatient than Ramsay was, though... he was curious to see why the Wildlings had gotten involved.

"If this is a waste of my time, I'm going to stab someone," Alyssa stated as she walked out of the bed chambers.

**A special thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter :D I was going to hold onto this chapter until I got more, but I figured that it could be made up with this chapter ;) So the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be out :D**


	209. Chapter Two Hundred-Nine

**The Winter Wolf**

She was shaking from her sudden surge of anger. What the fuck was wrong with her sister? All she wanted was some time alone with her husband, but it seemed to be fucking impossible. She was trying to resist the urge to stab everyone in sight with her knives. This was bullshit! She was moving as fast as she could, the faster she dealt with the "commotion" caused by Arya, the sooner she would be able to get back to what she was doing to begin with... Both Ramsay and Jaime remained close to her, even when Tywin Lannister came into view, he was heading towards the courtyard as well, with Bronn behind him. Why did she have to handle this when the old lion was there to keep his men in check? _Because Arya probably started it_. The closer that she got to the courtyard, the louder it became. _Really?_ Was this Arya's way of keeping Alyssa away from Ramsay? If it was... Arya would have Hell to pay.

"You're a liar!" Arya shouted the moment that Alyssa walked into the courtyard with Ramsay, Jaime, Bronn, and Tywin Lannister behind her. Her younger sister had Tormund Giantsbane and Karsi in front of her, Wum Wum was holding one of the Lannister men several feet off the ground by his pretty cloak, and instantly, Ramsay started to snicker.

"What's going on here?" Alyssa demanded, drawing the attention of everyone to her.

"This fuck tried to-" Arya started.

"I want to hear it from someone who _saw_ what happened, Arya," Alyssa snapped. She was **not** happy at the moment, and didn't find any part of the situation entertaining like her husband did.

"This fuck tried to grab her after following her around for the last twenty minutes," Alyssa was surprised that she could _actually_ understand every word Wum Wum said. "She screamed. I grabbed him. You want me to squish him?"

Alyssa looked over at Tywin, who was looking absolutely confused. He didn't understand a word of what the giant had said. It made Alyssa happy that she had learned the Old Tongue, and Bran... he had helped her so much with it. She cleared her throat, pulling the lion's attention to her, "Does your man have a habit of going after young girls?"

"I didn't do-" the man started.

"Are you calling Wum Wum a liar?" Alyssa demanded, her patients was running thin.

"What did he say?" she heard Tywin ask.

"Your man was following my sister around _before_ he tried to put his hands on her. I believe Wum Wum over him," Alyssa looked at the old lion. "I hope you realize, I **don't** tollerate people trying to bring _any_ kind of harm to my family."

She could tell that Tywin Lannister was weighing his options. If the man was kept alive, there was a chance he would try to go after Arya again... or even another girl in the North... Alyssa's stomach turned at the thought, she would rather kill Tywin Lannister's entire escort than endanger her sister... or anyone else who was under Alyssa's protection. Arya was so young and... she shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind. She could feel rage filling her as she stared at the old lion. It was very possible that the old man _knew_ that Alyssa was ready to kill to keep her family safe, even if it was one of his own men.

"I believe the injured party should decide his fate," Lord Tywin stated, his green eyes went to Arya. Was it respect that she saw in his eyes? Alyssa wasn't sure.

"Well..." Arya's face lit up as she looked back at Alyssa, her gray eyes went to Ramsay. "I have a _few_ ideas."

Alyssa glanced over at her husband, if it included Ramsay getting involved... Lord Tywin Lannister nodded, pulling Alyssa from her thoughts, "Very well. Do what you wish with Ser Trant."

Trant? Why did that name sound so familiar? Trant... _Meeran Trant_? As in the name that was on Arya's list of people she wanted dead? Why did Alyssa get the sudden feeling that Arya had played them all for the fool? The smile that was on Ramsay's face didn't help the situation at all! Alyssa _almost_ poked him in the arm where he was still bleeding, just to get that smile off of his face. He knew something that she didn't know, and for some reason, that **really** pissed Alyssa off. Her lust was gone, now... now she just wanted to hurt someone for recking her mood. She had been _waiting_ for Ramsay to return, the lust she felt... if she gave in while he was gone, she wouldn't feel the way that she did... or maybe she would, she wasn't so sure anymore. The mood-swings of being pregnant were not friendly in the slightest bit.

Wum Wum dropped Meeran Trant to the ground while Bronn and Jaime moved forward to restrain him. Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Tywin Lannister, "You're giving up one of your men?"

"If it will ensure that there are no problems between the two of _us_, then yes," Tywin replied, he didn't even look phased by what was going on.

"Arya, how is Ser Trant a liar?" Alyssa asked quietly, pulling her younger sister to her side.

"He tried saying that he wasn't going to do anything! He's been staring at me since before we even got here," Arya hissed out.

"She's right," Ramsay backed Arya up. Since when were they all friendly with each other? "I didn't even like the way the fucker was looking at her. He was hunting for an... easy target."

Alyssa frowned and glanced back over at Tywin Lannister, who looked confused. Where the fuck was Tyrion? As she looked around, she realized that Sansa wasn't in sight either, even though her entire household was outside to see the commotion. Even Shireen Baratheon had made her way outside with Ser Davos and Rickon beside her. If Tyrion was out there, it would make everything a lot easier... at least that was how Alyssa felt. He'd been such good help, on top of being a good and loyal friend, and she really couldn't see herself having anyone else as her Hand. He knew how to handle situations like this... or so she hoped, but he wasn't there.

Finally, she let out a breath, "Lock him in the dungeons for now." She turned her attention back to Ramsay, "We have some unfinished business to attend."

Ramsay smiled brightly and gave Arya a wink, "Don't have fun by yourself now."

"I don't think Aly would let me," Arya shook her head.

"Go... go play with your direwolf," Alyssa literally had **no** idea what else to say to her youngest sister. "Just... stay out of trouble for the rest of the night."

"I can't make any promises," Arya smirked.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alyssa saw Ramsay shaking with laughter. She definitely prefered the thought of Arya trying to get him with Needle than them getting along. At least not when it came to what she was assuming they had bonded over... She let out a breath as she avoided making eye-contact with Cailen, "The next person to disturb me is going to **regret** it. Understood?"

Tormund started to laugh, "If there's any more problems, we'll get Tiny Man to deal with it, Queen of Wolves."

"Thank you, Tormund," Alyssa smiled, and then turned to Lord Tywin. "I do hope that the rest of your stay in Winterfell is pleasant, my Lord."

Her sudden change of mood seemed not to take Tywin by surprise. Alyssa had to remember that he'd already gone through pregnancies with his late wife, so he probably knew that he was walking on thin ice, being the enemy in her walls. No matter how "peaceful" the visit was, or that he'd given up a man to keep himself safe while in the North, there was no way that Alyssa was going to trust the lion, and she was sure that he didn't trust her.

"I hope that the rest of your evening goes well," she wasn't sure if his smile was sincere or forced.

"You're not the only one," Alyssa breathed out as she grabbed Ramsay and yanked him back towards their bed chambers. She glanced at his arm and made a face, "You might want Maester Tyberious to take a look at that."

"I'll be fine," Ramsay shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. Just keep your mind on that _business_ we have to finish."

**A very special thanks for the reviews :D That's two for today! :D So, the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be out.**


	210. Chapter Two Hundred-Ten

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

A hard lump formed in his throat as he resisted the urge to flip his wife over onto her back. He wanted to be rough and slam himself inside her, but he _couldn't_. Soft moans came from Alyssa as she moved on top of him. He bit into his lip as the instinct to thrust made him feel as though he was going crazy. A strange spark entered Alyssa's gray eyes before she flicked his wound she had inflicted.

"FUCK!" Ramsay shouted as he bucked.

Alyssa gasped and started to laugh, "I thought you didn't mind the pain."

"You have me at a disadvantage," Ramsay glared at his wife. "We were better off _not_ fucking."

Alyssa slapped his arm, right on the cut, making him hiss out. He closed his eyes to gain control of himself. She wasn't playing fair. She was being rough while he was told that he couldn't be. Ramsay **wanted** to be as rough with her as she was being with him, but... "Fine, I'll stop. Help me up."

His eyes popped open as Alyssa lifted herself off of him a little, and he forced her hips back down. He could feel both of his eyes twitch, "You're going to **finish** what you started."

"You're the one who-" Alyssa started to argue with him. She let out another gasp as he took control from his possition.

He couldn't help but be a little forceful, with how rough she'd been with him, he had a feeling that's what she wanted. Alyssa placed her hands on his chest and bit her lip as he thrust deep inside her. He couldn't tell if he was hurting her or not, he wasn't even sure she would tell him if he was. He was almost to the point where he couldn't pay attention to her reactions any longer. Ramsay knew that he was close to spilling his seed, the intense need to slam into her made him grip her hips tightly.

"Ramsay," Alyssa breathed out. "You're going to bruise me."

The instant that he loosened his grip, the need over-took him and he just let himself go, knowing that it wouldn't take much now. _Shit_. He had no idea if he was hurting her, he couldn't tell if her moans were of pain or of pleasure. Ramsay spilt his seed into her, and he was surprised how **quickly** Alyssa was out. The instant that she laid beside him, her eyes closed and her breaths evened. He saw the way that she was smirking in her sleep as he climbed out of the bed to go get his arm cleaned and bandaged. It was almost as if she was pleased with the outcome of their evening. Ramsay was surprised that no one else had interrupted them, though it was probably out of fear of what Alyssa would do to them if they bothered them again.

Ramsay smirked at the thought of his wife being violent. The cut on his arm was proof enough that she had a temper on her, though he doubted that Bronn had been cut by Alyssa. He glanced over at the knives sticking out of the wall, and pulled the one that had a little bit of blood on it, out. As he looked at it, he realized that there was an inscription on the blade. He focused his eyes in the fire-light and raised an eyebrow, "_Jon_" was written into the blade. **Now** her words from earilier made sense. He pulled the other three blades out of the wall, reading the inscriptions as he did so. "_Lyanna_", "_Benjen_", and _"Eddard_"... she had thrown knives that carried the names of her family members... the Bastard included. Where... It must have been what the Mormont women had given to Alyssa the day he left. Fitting.

His eyes went to her large stomach as he placed the four knives on the table. He couldn't help but wonder if Alyssa was going to allow her children to be called "Starks", as Bran Stark claimed, or if she was going to keep her word and name them "Bolton". His eyes twitched at the thought of her giving **their** children her family's name. They were **Boltons**, and nothing anyone said was going to change whose blood ran through the twins vains. He opened the door, allowing Alyssa's direwolf, Shadow, into the bed chambers as he walked out.

Immediately, he noticed that Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth were standing outside one of the bed chambers that had it's door open. He heard Rickon Stark's voice and frowned. It was fucking late, and the little boy was still awake? Other voices followed, all of them young... Ramsay moved towards Alyssa's two Queensguards, "Do they know how late it is?"

"Have you _heard_ all the noise going on around here?" the Kingslayer raised an eyebrow at Ramsay. "Listen. It's not as loud as it was moments ago, but _things_ are still going on."

"Nice way to hide what you're saying," Brienne of Tarth smiled a little as she looked into the bed chambers.

Ramsay listened, as the Kingslayer had suggested, and nearly bursted out laughing. Sure enough, the sounds of moaning was scattered through the halls. Ramsay had a feeling he could pin-point the bed chambers without even going to them. Alyssa's sisters were being busy... he burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the two Queensguards. It was the thought of the Imp and Alyssa's tall, younger sister together, that got to Ramsay and made him laugh. The idea of the two... it only made Ramsay laugh harder. The looks of confusion on the two Queensguards' faces just made the whole thing even more amusing. It was the eldest siblings keeping the younger ones awake, though now Alyssa could be counted out on it, because she was fast asleep in their bed.

"You two... have fun..." Ramsay laughed as he continued his way down the corridor, towards the Maester's chambers. Who would have thought that there'd be so much... lust in the air? Shit, Ramsay had to get his mind off of it, otherwise, it would be hard for Maester Tyberious to take care of his arm with him shaking with laughter.

**A very special thanks for the reviews! I got the FUNNIEST review from a guest for chapter 29 (damn, that's so many chapters back!), and it made me laugh! It's a complaint, but it was extremely funny. It's one of the first reviews on there, if you'd like to take a look :D LMFAO, but it was clear the person had only made it that far and didn't really pay attention to what was going on. Especially with Alyssa's character. Anyways, :D like before, the MORE reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted ;)**


	211. Chapter Two Hundred-Eleven

**Ser Bronn of the Blackwater**

He ran his fingers through his hair as he took a drink of the wine Tyrion had offered him. It was late, and the little Lord had found Bronn watching Cailen Talaris and Asher Forrester sparring. He _knew_ that Alyssa and Cailen had kissed, it was readable on Cailen's face after it had happened, and Tyrion... he **knew** that Bronn knew something that he didn't. Oberyn Martell sat beside Bronn, his feet were up and he was leaning back in the chair, clearly tired from the little "fever" that took over Winterfell for several hours. Bronn couldn't say that he'd been immune to it. Tyene had been all over him...

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Tyrion asked as he took a gulp of the wine, he had a smile on his face that didn't seem to go away.

"The Queen got new knives," Bronn offered with a smile.

"Yes, and she cut her own husband with them," Tyrion breathed out.

"Oh, I think Ramsay Bolton enjoyed it," Oberyn laughed. "I heard that he went to see the Maester finally. I walked past him on his way back to the bed chambers he shares with the Queen. I swear he was partially skipping."

Bronn smirked a little as he took another drink, well... so far Ramsay Bolton had no idea that Cailen Talaris was true compitition when it came to Alyssa. It was possible that not many people realized this, which was why Alyssa had threatened him. Bronn knew that if Ramsay had any idea that the two had kissed... _again_, it wouldn't end very well. For anyone. He _wished_ that he didn't know what he did, but... unfortunately, he knew almost everything that was going on in Winterfell. And that was all completely by accedent. Asher Forrester and Margaery Tyrell had started an affair of their own, Bronn was pretty sure they also got hit with the "fever" that went around, Bran Stark had a thing for the Free Folk girl, Sylvi... though Bronn didn't know if that would ever go anywhere, Samantha Talaris was trying to **keep** her brother out of trouble-meaning trying to force him to avoid Alyssa, and Lady Sansa had been waiting impatiently for Tyrion to return. He knew way too much of everyone else's business...

"Do you think Alyssa would name me her Master of Whispers?" Bronn smirked as the thought crossed her mind.

Both Oberyn Martell and Tyrion Lannister started to laugh, as though they thought that what Bronn had said was funny. He was being serious, though he wouldn't give up being at the Queen's side for anything. She was his friend, she treated him as such since day one, and he felt as though she deserved his loyalty. But he _did_ know a lot more than he should have. Or perhaps that was part of his job as her protector and friend, he wouldn't know, it was his first time actually being someone's sworn-sword.

"Not a chance," Tyrion shook his head. When Bronn raised an eyebrow at his little friend, Tyrion grinned, "No offence, but you'd have to have a _lot_ more connections than you do."

"Shit, you may be right about that," Bronn took a gulp off of his glass. "Have you told Alyssa about you being attacked on the road?"

"Nope," Tyrion shook his head again. "Bran insists that we keep it between us. In case she assumes the wrong thing."

"What if Wum Wum tells her?" Bronn asked. "Or one of the Free Folk? They **are** loyal to Alyssa, and I don't believe they'd lie to her... and she understands the 'Old Tongue' now. Though Bran told her she sucks at speaking it."

"So... she can understand the giant now?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow at Bronn.

"Quite well," Bronn smiled. "And the Mormonts even gave her a large amount of throwing knives... so you've been warned."

"Is that what they gave her when we were leaving?" Tyrion was amused. "Podrick!"

"I'm right here, My Lord," Pod said from the doorway. He had kept everything of Tyrion's in order, so that the work would be "easier", while the dwarf was away.

"We need more wine, and then you should join us," Tyrion told his squire.

"Yes, my Lord," Pod nodded and ran off.

"He's a good kid," Bronn sighed. "I barely even noticed him while you were gone."

"Now that I think about it, I had thought you took the boy along with you," Oberyn stated. "He... blends into his surroundings quite well."

"So, we didn't see you in the courtyard during the commotion," Bronn changed the subject, having a feeling that it would somehow circle around to Alyssa and Cailen. At the current moment, Bronn _really_ didn't want the Queen's "secret" to get out, mainly because he wasn't bored, and Alyssa would probably kill him...

"What commotion?" Tyrion frowned.

"The whole ordeal with that Meeran Trant fellow," Bronn smirked as he took another drink.

"**Now** you have to tell me," Tyrion glanced over at Oberyn, who was smiling.

"I don't know all of the details, only that he tried to go after Arya, but he's sitting in the dungeons right now," Bronn sighed. "Alyssa didn't even hear it from her sister, she had Wum Wum tell her what had happened."

"Shit," Tyrion gulped down the rest of his glass of wine as Podrick came back into the room. "How did my father take one of his men being detained?"

"Surprisingly well," Oberyn stated, Bronn nearly forgot that _everyone_ else had been in the courtyard to see what had happened. "He handed Trant right over for punishment. Which he said that Arya can choose out."

Tyrion's wine sprayed out of his mouth, some came out of his nose, "That's a death sentance!"

"I think Tywin Lannister already realized that," Bronn held his cup out for the squire to refill. "It didn't seem to be a hard choice for him. I think he may actually be trying to stay on Alyssa's good-side."

"My father isn't an idiot, of course he wants to stay on Alyssa's good-side, only a moron would want to get onto her bad-side while she's large with child," Tyrion caughed out. "It's just hard to believe that he gave up Meeran Trant for _Arya_ to decide his fate. I'd believe that he gave Meeran Trant to Alyssa to maintain his 'safety' and the 'possiblity for peace'."

"I think that he believed that giving the Kingsguard up to the 'injured party' was what Alyssa wanted," Oberyn sighed. "Alyssa seemed a lot more happy when she was going back to her bed chambers."

"She was happy over other reasons," Bronn's smirk went wide. "I'm just glad that Jaime was the one to... interrupt Alyssa and Ramsay. He said that Alyssa had one of her knives in her hand when she answered her door."

Oberyn laughed, "It makes since that she seemed so angry when she came out into the courtyard."

"Fuck, is she mad at me for not being there?" Tyrion asked as he drank on his newly refilled glass of wine.

"By now, I don't think she even cares that you weren't there," Bronn stated, trying his hardest not to laugh. "It's very possible that she got her fustrations out already."

By the look on Tyrion's face, Bronn could tell that the little Lord highly doubted that, but Bronn had walked past Alyssa's bed chambers once Tyene and him had finished themselves, and he had heard Ramsay shout... It had sounded as though they were having a lot of fun. At least, that's what Bronn thought. If he was wrong, then Alyssa was probably going to be more agressive than usual. The thought wasn't that friendly.

**So, I HAD to do a Bronn POV :D I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it :) This would have been posted last night and this morning, but I got a little preoccupied :( Still, I absolutely LOVED the reviews! Thank you all so much for them, and I do have the next chapter partially finished ;) So the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be out.**

**This was the Guest review that I was talking about for chapter 29: **_**Yeah sorry don't see how she's any different than theon. The bolton murdered her mother and brother, ramsey murdered a boy in front of his mother and sister yet shes more excepting to him? He killed women and men for play, sorry kind of annoyed with stories that sexualized violence as if it's the coolest thing to kill. He is a sadistic murderer. You can't hate the lannisers and like the boltons.**_

**If the Guest who posted that review makes it this far, my advice would be for you to go back to the beginning and actually read the story.**


	212. Chapter Two Hundred-Twelve

**The Riverland Dragon**

He watched as Alyssa literally stuffed her face with food, as though she'd been starving. She even went as far as taking bacon and sausage right off of Cailen's plate. She had surprised him by sitting beside him right in front of Ramsay Snow, who looked murderous at the fact that Alyssa had decided to eat her breakfast beside Cailen, Samantha, and Asher Forrester. Cailen watched as Asher slapped Alyssa's hand the moment that she decided to go after his plate as well.

"You have your own food," Asher moved his plate away from Alyssa's reach. "I _suggest_ you finish your own food before going after other's plates."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alyssa said as she stole another peice of bacon right off of Cailen's plate.

Cailen grinned a little as Samantha laughed and waved for someone to join their table. Moments later, Tormund Giantsbane joined them, making Cailen wonder what his little sister was up to, though she could have just been being Samantha. Tormund's plate was piled high with meats, as though he had been prepared to sit close to Alyssa. At least his mind was distracted from thinking about Alyssa's kiss. He had to keep telling himself that he just needed to be happy being Alyssa's friend... especially after seeing her with Ramsay...

"Have you told Ramsay that you've been speanding a lot of time with _Lord_ Cailen... as you would me?" Asher Forrester smirked at Alyssa as she went after Tormund's _bacon_.

Alyssa shoved the bacon into her mouth, "No, why? I haven't... really had the chance."

"Well, **that** explains a lot," Asher sighed.

"Wha'?" Cailen looked down and smiled as Alyssa spoke with her mouth full of food. She had tossed her mannors aside, at least when it came to eating.

"Perhaps you should explain that to Ramsay," Asher offered.

"Let the Little Man fume," Tormund took a chunk of meat off of his plate and placed it on Alyssa's. "There you go, Queen of Wolves."

Allowing Ramsay Snow to fume sounded dangerous in itself, especially if Cailen was the one the Bastard was fuming over. Cailen knew that Ramsay didn't even need to know that Alyssa had kissed him, and the Bastard would **still** have it in for him. If Ramsay _knew_ that Alyssa had spent a **lot** of time with Cailen while he was gone, Cailen was pretty sure that they would still have Hell to pay. Even if it was as "friends". Caieln wouldn't even put it past the Bastard to slit his throat while he slept. It didn't matter, no matter what, Cailen had a feeling that Ramsay would be angry if anything had to do with him.

"Damn, I've never seen you eat like this," Asher Forrester laughed, pulling Cailen from his thoughts.

"I've _never_ been pregnant before," Alyssa shrugged.

"Are you wanting some fruit? Eggs?" Samantha asked in a teasing tone.

Alyssa made a face and shook her head, "No."

"So... just meat?" Samantha raised an eyebrow at Alyssa.

Alyssa made a strange-almost animalistic-sound as she nodded. It startled Cailen, at least, but the sound seemed to amuse Asher Forrester. He chuckled, "Well, that explains why you haven't touched your biscuits."

Cailen smiled even more as Alyssa stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Besides being in love with her, Cailen actually felt as though she was... well... his best friend. Aside from Brynden Tully, of course. It was sad, but being as honest as he was, it was hard to keep friends for that long. Had he been born a Northerner, he was sure that he would have had a lot more respect for his honesty, and possibly even had more friends than just his siblings. Or his over-Lords. Asher Forrester could also be considered a friend, but he knew the Forrester mainly liked him because Ramsay Snow hated him...

Alyssa took a bite of the large chunk of meat, making Cailen wonder how Tormund seemed to know what she was craving. The large man had a smirk on his face as he watched Alyssa devour the meat like... well... a wolf. Cailen had to look away from Alyssa, he was shaking with laughter at the fact that she fit her family crest well. He wasn't sure if he was the only one who found this humorous, but he didn't want to get her upset in any way. He glanced back over at Ramsay Snow, whose attention had gone to Arya Baratheon. At least the Bastard wasn't still glaring at Cailen for Alyssa's choice to sit with him... He couldn't tell what the two were talking about, but he had a strong feeling that it was part of the reason Alyssa had sat with him in the first place.

"Would you like something to cut that with?" Bronn asked from behind Alyssa, holding out a dagger.

The look that Alyssa gave Bronn right then made it harder _not_ to laugh at the beauty. The quirks to her personality never stopped surprising Cailen. She shook her head and pulled out one of her throwing knives, "I've got it covered... shit. I have to clean that one." She placed the knife to the side of her plate and pulled out another one. Her sparkling gray eyes narrowed at Bronn, "What are you doing?"

"Not a damn thing," Bronn smirked down at Alyssa.

"When we're done here, can you take me out to the... dragonfire?" Alyssa asked Cailen suddenly.

"I'll take you," Asher Forrester glanced over at Ramsay Snow. "I'm sure that would be... safer."

Cailen watched Alyssa look over at Bronn before letting out a sigh, "You're right."

"Of course I am," Asher Forrester gave Alyssa one of his cocky smirks. "Perhaps Margaery would like to join us."

"'Margaery'?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Asher. "Since when have you been calling Queen Margaery just... 'Margaery'?"

"Don't worry about that," Asher winked at Alyssa. "Don't worry, if I have to, I'll still marry you."

"Oh, thanks," Alyssa shook her head. Her gray eyes glanced over at Cailen, "I still want to play with the knives later. Like we've been doing."

Cailen smiled at Alyssa, not caring if anyone took it the wrong way, "I'd be happy to."

"I'll go get your cloak," Bronn sighed as he walked away.

Cailen had a feeling that Bronn was going to be joining Alyssa, Asher Forrester, and Queen Margaery Tyrell out to the frozen dragonfire, which made Cailen wish that he could go even more-so. He _craved_ a lot more time with Alyssa, though he knew that it was going to be practically impossible to do so with Ramsay Snow running around Winterfell. At the thought, Cailen took one last look over at the Bastard. Sure enough, Ramsay's eyes were back on Cailen, a strange, dark smile was on his face, as though he was picturing something. It _only_ made Cailen hate him even more.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! :D I do a happy dance when I see the reviews go up so much :D LOL, anyways, I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :) The more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted :D**


	213. Chapter Two Hundred-Thirteen

**The Winter Wolf**

She wasn't surprised in the slightest bit when Ramsay invited himself along to the dragonfire that Bran and Cailen had made. He didn't seem to be happy with her at the moment, and she knew that it was because she had sat right beside Cailen... and took food off of his plate. She hadn't realized that she was doing anything wrong... or that could be taken the wrong way. Everytime she opened her mouth to tell Ramsay about her...spending time with Cailen, her stomach twisted and she ended up **not** telling him. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Ramsay wouldn't take that too kindly either. It was clear that Ramsay _hated_ Cailen more than anyone else, and if he had even a feeling that something had happened between Alyssa and Cailen... Gods, she didn't want to think about it.

"Has your aim improved?" Asher asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

Alyssa almost froze, knowing that her best friend was only trying to help her come out with it. For some reason, he believed that Ramsay would be okay with Alyssa being friends with Cailen... Asher didn't know Ramsay that well if he thought that. Ramsay's sharp blue eyes glanced over at Alyssa and he raised an eyebrow, waiting for someone to elaborate.

"I believe so," Alyssa shrugged, praying it didn't go farther than that.

"I would hope so, Lord Talaris has been helping you enough," Margaery Tyrell just let it out.

Alyssa bit the inside of her cheek as Ramsay's eyes flashed with all kinds of different emotions, making him impossible to read. _Really, Margaery?!_ It took everything in Alyssa **not** to hit the Queen of the Reach. Margaery really had no idea what kind of problems her mouth could cause Alyssa. Ramsay's blue eyes were on her, **demanding** an explaination. He looked as though he was ready to rush back to Winterfell and attack Cailen _just_ from hearing Margaery's words. Gods... how would he react if he knew what **she** had done.

"Cailen has been giving me pointers on how to improve my aim while throwing my knives," Alyssa breathed out, pulling her fur cloak around her more.

"Alyssa treats him like she treats me," Asher smirked at Ramsay. Alyssa realized that Asher **knew** how Ramsay was taking all of this, and he was only adding onto the fire.

"Is that so?" Ramsay took a deep breath, as though to calm himself. His blue eyes darkened as he looked at her, "Is there anything _else_ I should know?"

"Cailen has pretty good aim with knives?" Alyssa offered, forcing a smile.

"Pretty good? Really?" Ramsay scoffed. He didn't believe it. Alyssa felt herself relax a little, _hoping_ that this was good enough. She didn't want anyone to suffer for a choice she had made. "The fuck can barely even stand in the snow."

"Cailen is a _lot_ better at throwing knives than Alyssa," Asher laughed happily. "He can hit his target without even looking. It's kind of strange."

Alyssa watched Bronn nod in agreement, then, Ramsay's blue eyes went to her friend and sworn-sword, "What else happened while I was away, _Bronn_?"

"Bran Stark and several Free Folk taught Alyssa the Old Tongue. We found out that the Queen is carrying twins-congradulations, by the way," Bronn's smile only widened. "And... Asher pretty much covered the rest."

Ramsay's smile was forced as he looked back at Alyssa, "It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust Talaris."

His words made Alyssa feel guilty. She **_prayed_** that Ramsay didn't read the emotions she was feeling. All of her thoughts left her mind the moment that she saw the frozen dragonfire. It looked like a large, glowing green crystal, the snow around it had melted, but the fire itself was _frozen_. It was... more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen in her entire life. Even more than the blue winter roses that grew in Winterfell. It must have been brighter when it was dark, and Alyssa was partially tempted to see it. Without thinking about it, she stepped out of the snow and onto the greening grass. A blast of heat hit her, forcing her to back up to the edge of the grass.

"It's hot," Alyssa breathed.

"You're braver than I am," Asher chuckled. "I came out here with Bran and Cailen when they came to check on it. Bran said 'careful not to break it'. Though I don't see how we _can_ break it. I'm thinking that it's going to be there a **long** time."

Ramsay stepped beside Alyssa and shook his head, "You're right, it _is_ fucking hot."

Margaery walked into the heat of the green crystal and smiled, "It almost feels like Highgarden right here."

"I wonder how far in feels like Essos or Dorne," Asher laughed. "There's no amount of gold you could give me to go near that thing. Bran acted like it was super sensitive."

Alyssa kept her eyes on Ramsay, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. At least he didn't look angry any longer. His temper... that's what had to be rubbing off on her during her pregnancy. Her children carried his blood as well... was it possible it was their tempers she was feeling? Gods, she hoped not. With her own temper mixed with Ramsay's... her eyes widened, she was going to have to try to get her children to have control over their emotions. She just _knew_ it. She also knew that Ramsay would more-than-likely encourage their children's to be tempermental...

She made a face at the thought, drawing Ramsay's attention back to her, "What's wrong?"

"Just..." she studied Ramsay's face for a moment, "I was thinking of how..." How could she tell him that she didn't want their children to have his personality? Shit. She couldn't think of what to say without sounding like a complete bitch. It would probably make Asher's day, hearing her say so, which only made it harder for Alyssa.

"Of how... what?" Ramsay was growing impatient. She could see it in the way that he moved and looked at her.

"How..." Alyssa bit her lip and glanced back over at her best friend. His green eyes were sparkling, he _knew_ what Alyssa was going to say, or at least had a feeling, as Bronn had when she kissed Cailen. Alyssa closed her eyes and bowed her head, "I'm kind of scared our children will be..." her voice went to barely a whisper, "more like you."

"What was that?" Ramsay frowned. "You're scared that our children will be what, exactly?"

Asher clapped his hands together and started to laugh, "We should probably head back to the castle."

"Good idea," Alyssa stepped quickly towards Asher, not really expecting Ramsay to grab her hand.

"What's wrong if they're like me?" Ramsay demanded as he stopped her. He must have filled in the blanks and figured it out. "At least they'll be strong."

"But violent," Alyssa sighed. "I'd rather they have... even-tempers."

Asher laughed even harder, "We all know the Starks aren't known for their even-tempers. The term 'wolf-blooded' didn't come from thin air."

"I have to agree with the Forrester on this one," Ramsay said, surprising Alyssa. "I don't care as long as they know how to fight. They can be mute for all I care. They can be so calm that it drives me crazy, or they can be... like Rickon. I don't see why you care."

"Like Rickon?" her little brother was _definitely_ wolf-blooded to the bone. She prefered the thought of children more like... Jon or Sansa. Even-tempered wolves.

"Oh, does that thought scare you also?" Ramsay teased her.

"No," Alyssa could feel her eyes twitch. She could handle a Stark's temper, that was easy. She had it on top of the Tully stubborness, it was Ramsay's temper that was unpredictable for her. Why did she have to say anything at all? Asher was laughing extremely hard, Bronn looked overly amused, Margaery had caught up to Asher and was chuckling herself... Alyssa had to be one of the only ones who wasn't amused by how Ramsay had flipped the conversation. At least the conversation wasn't on what she had been doing while he was away...

**:D As always, a very special thanks for all of the reviews :) LMAO, I got anxiety for Aly while writing this chapter, even though I knew what I was writing :D Haha! :) I'm on a roll with these chapters, so the more reviews this one gets, the faster the next chapter will be out :D**


	214. Chapter Two Hundred-Fourteen

**The Stone Dragon**

She kept her eyes on Cailen and Queen Alyssa, making sure that they didn't do anything fucking stupid. Especially since the Bastard of Bolton was in the courtyard as well, his eyes were on the two also, though he was looking for something else. How could they be foolish enough to "play" in front of Ramsay, as though they had been friends the entire time. Samantha knew that Queen Alyssa and Cailen really were friends, but... she was certian that wouldn't be what Ramsay saw. She didn't know _how_ she was going to keep Cailen safe from the Bastard of Bolton... Cailen had taken all the bottles of dragonfire she had taken from Hartstone away from her, and she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against Ramsay in a fight. She didn't even know how to use a sword, which was yet another quality that she admired of Alyssa Stark. Had her own father allowed it, Samantha would have been more than happy to learn how to fight, but... that wasn't how Ladies acted.

"Didn't you say that we'd be knee-high in shit with your father around?" Ramsay's voice came suddenly, making Samantha realize that Lord Tyrion Lannister was right beside the Bastard. "If anything, it's only gotten to the ankles."

"To the ankles... that sounds knee-high for me," Tyrion Lannister chuckled.

Samantha shook her head and focused her attention on her older brother and the Queen of the North. She could sense someone walking up beside her, the shadow cast over her was large, which made her smirk, "Tormund."

"Samantha," the Free Folk man smiled down at her through his red beard. "Has anything exciting happened yet?"

"Nope," Samantha shook her head again. "Unless you count Queen Alyssa and my brother throwing knives at dummies."

"I wouldn't count that," Tormund sighed. "I wonder if they've dealt with the prisoner."

"Not yet, Queen Alyssa has been... giving Arya other activities," Samantha smiled a little. "Though, I don't know how long that will last. Arya isn't the most restful woman."

"Speaking of which," Tormund leaned over Samantha a bit as Arya Stark came out of the castle and into the courtyard, a determined look was on her face.

Samantha realized that Arya was heading in her direction, which made a streak of curiousity to go through Samantha, wondering what the youngest Stark female had on her mind. It **had** to be good! For some reason, Samantha felt excited to know what was going on in Arya's mind. It had to be a lot better than just standing around, _waiting_ for her brother to mess-up right in front of Ramsay Bolton...

"Lady Samantha," Arya nodded to Samantha as she got to Tormund Giantsbane's side. "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Besides that?" Samantha smirked. "Of course."

"Do you think that I could... 'borrow' a bottle of that fire stuff?" Arya asked.

Samantha felt her eyes light up. Fire? That was the _main_ thing that Samantha had heard _"fire"_. Sadly... Cailen had every last bottle with him... or in his bed chambers... Samantha had no idea where her brother was hiding the dragonfire. Though, with him as distracted by Alyssa Stark as he was, Samantha was pretty sure that she could trick him into just handing a bottle of it over to her.

She let out a breath, "What's it for?"

"For fun," was all Arya gave Samantha.

Samantha glanced up at Tormund, who looked as though he was trying not to laugh. She _wanted_ to know what the dragonfire was going to be used for before procuring it for Arya. If... if Winterfell went into flames, Cailen would definitely blame Samantha for it. He wasn't stupid, he **_knew_** that Samantha had a fetish for fire... that bordered on being overly obsessed, and if something bad happened with the dragonfire, he would know that it had everything to do with Samantha. Cailen knew how to use it properly. Samantha, on the other hand, wasn't very... careful with the sensitive fire. Cailen may have set the dinning hall of Hartstone on fire, but Samantha had managed to set the stables on fire after getting her hands on dragonfire the first time. If it hadn't been for Cailen and their father, Samantha probably would have burned in the fast-spreading fire.

"Again, I _have_ to know what it's for. Anything that has to do with dragonfire is **fun**," Samantha's violet eyes went back to Arya.

"I'm going to set a cock on fire with it," Arya stated.

Both Samantha and Tormund bursted out laughing. Samantha could tell that Arya was absolutely serious about it, but... the thought of... Samantha laughed even harder, holding onto Tormund to steady herself, "By the Seven, my stomach hurts!"

"You consider that fun?" Tormund asked the youngest female Stark.

"It's Meeran Trant, so... yes. I do consider that fun," Arya nodded, her expression was serious.

Samantha sobered a little, her eyes went back to her brother... if he **knew** what the dragonfire was going to be used for... she was sure that he wouldn't allow anyone near the dragonfire that he had somewhere... He _always_ carried a bottle on him though. Cailen was as addicted to fire as Samantha was, though not as obsessed. She felt the itch to burn something. Royce Talaris had called it the "Targaryen Itch". Damn, if she was going to be in on Arya's little plan, then she was going to have to play it smart with Cailen. If only the Bastard wasn't around, then maybe Cailen would be a lot more relaxed.

"I'll get you some, but I get to be there," Samantha looked at Arya.

"Shit, I'd like to see this as well," Tormund chuckled.

Samantha looked back up at the tall, broad man and grinned, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck?" Arya offered.

Samantha's grin widened as she turned and walked towards her brother, as she walked past Ramsay Bolton, she saw him look over at Arya... Was he... involved in Arya's "fun" as well? Samantha hoped not. She didn't want to experience anything with the one person who wanted her brother dead. Yes, setting people on fire with the dragonfire was something that the Mad-King enjoyed doing, but it was the one thing that Samantha wanted to see. There was no way Cailen would agree if he knew... her stomach turned, praying he was too distracted to read her expression of eagerness.

"Cailen?" Samantha cleared her throat as he released one of Alyssa's throwing knives.

"Sammy?" he didn't look at her. So far, so good.

"Do you think that I could have a tiny bit of dragonfire?" Samantha _tried_ to keep her voice even.

"What for?" Cailen's eyes were on Alyssa as she quirked her aim towards Ser Bronn and Ser Jaime.

"I want to show Arya and Tormund something," Samantha replied. It was... kind of the truth.

"How much do you need?" Cailen asked, the main part of his attention was on Alyssa, as she had hoped.

Samantha flinched as Queen Alyssa threw her knife between the two men who protected the Stark siblings, "Not that much. Enough to get a small flame."

He let out a sigh and grabbed a small bottle from somewhere on him. Samantha _just_ realized that Cailen... he was extremely flamable with the dragonfire on him, and if Ramsay ever realized that little fact. She pushed that thought out of her head as he handed a mostly empty bottle over to her.

"It's enough to get a small flame," Cailen finally looked at her. "It spreads, it's all on you."

"I gathered that much all ready," Samantha nodded. "Thank you Cailen! No matter what they say, you're a good brother."

"Just go already," Cailen shook his head. "You already got what you wanted, Sammy. You don't need to continue to suck-up to me."

"Be careful, Cailen," Samantha said softly as she turned and started her way back over to Arya and Tormund. "Please don't act like a fool."

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews :D I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter :) The more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will come out :)**


	215. Chapter Two Hundred-Fifteen

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

As the Talaris bitch got to Arya and Tormund's side, his eyes went to his wife's younger sister, who only grinned at him and did a tiny motion with her head to get him to follow. _FUCK!_ This was **not** really the time! He twitched a bit. If he left, then Cailen-_fucking_-Talaris would win, even if he wasn't aware that Ramsay was **waiting** for even a single wrong move. What if Talaris tried something while Ramsay was distracted? He narrowed his eyes at Alyssa, she seemed too friendly towards the fuck, and it looked as though she was holding back a lot of emotions. He had been told bluntly that the emotional part was only natural. _They're friends_. **Bullshit**. When there was lust or any kind of feelings involved, it wouldn't stop with "being friends". Still... he **knew** that Arya wasn't going to wait on him to start the fun. It should have been an easy choice, Ramsay _loved_ torture, but... he almost didn't want to leave **his** wife alone with Cailen Talaris. Even if Bronn and Jaime were feet away. What would they do? Ramsay was sure Bronn would only encourage Cailen. Jaime... he didn't really talk to Ramsay, but the Kingslayer would probably try to keep it hidden, if only to keep Alyssa stress-free.

Ramsay's eyes twitched, he shouldn't have to feel torn between bringing pain to someone and watching the man who wanted his wife. _If_ only Cailen Talaris was the one who was waiting to be tortured... the thought, like it had before, made Ramsay smile as he looked at Cailen. The fuck's eyes were on Alyssa, though there was no wonder why. She wasn't throwing her knives at the dummies any longer. Instead, she was trying _"not"_ to hit Bronn and Jaime, who had both grown into fits of laughter.

She wouldn't even notice that he was gone. It was possible that no one would notice. He needed some real fun, especially since he had to deal with Ludd Whitehill. His son had been among them men sent to the Wall by Alyssa, and the fat fuck wanted to see Ramsay for himself. Alyssa had made it clear that she didn't want any Whitehill within Winterfell's walls, and Ramsay knew why. Asher and Mira Forrester were in Winterfell. He turned quickly and followed after Arya, Tormund, and Samantha _Talaris_... Ramsay's eyes twitched a little, he didn't care for most of Alyssa's company she kept. The Dornish bitches, the Bear bitches, the Tyrell bitches-Loras included... the only one he _really_ wanted to kill was Cailen though. No matter how many times Asher Forrester said he'd marry Alyssa, Ramsay knew that they were too close of friends to even think about bringing lust and sex into their relationship, that, and Asher had a thing for more experienced women. Ramsay had heard him say it many times before "the cheapest whores are the funnest".

Even though they had gotten out of Ramsay's line-of-sight, he knew exactly where they were going. He was impressed, Ramsay didn't think that Arya would be able to get her hands on any of that freak-fire shit, but she managed to do so. He heard Alyssa's laughter, tempting him to turn right around and go keep an eye on Cailen and Alyssa. He **really** didn't trust Cailen around his wife... he ignored the feeling and kept moving towards the dungeons where Meeran Trant was awaiting his punishment for trying to go after Arya... **if** he actually had made a move to go after her. When it came to the youngest Stark woman, he wouldn't put it past her to play everyone around her to get someone she wanted dead, into her clutches. If only he had that kind of sway with Alyssa, then he'd have his own hands on Cailen Talairs...

Laughter came from farther into the dungeons, it sounded as though Tormund Giantsbane was the one laughing, but... it could have been that Meeran Trant fellow that Arya was itching to kill. Ramsay smirked, the fuck had **no** idea what was going to happen to him. A surge of excitement went straight through Ramsay, he had been "helping" Arya plan on what she was going to do to Meeran Trant... he could only hope that it wasn't over too soon.

"You stupid little bitch," a dull voice drawled out.

There was a sound of someone's fist meeting flesh, then a groan, making Ramsay walk faster. He wasn't going to miss this, not since he left his wife alone with the one person in Winterfell that he didn't trust. As Arya, Tormund Giantsbane, the Talaris bitch, and Meeran Trant came into view, Arya was shaking her hand, as though she had just thrown a punch. Amusement filled Ramsay, making him momentarily forget about keeping an eye on Cailen Talaris. _This_ is what he **needed**.

"Good, you're here, I want you to give me that dagger of yours," Arya's gray eyes were very much like Alyssa's when she was wanting someone to be hurt, amusing Ramsay farther.

As excited as Ramsay was, he couldn't ignore the fact that Cailen Talaris' bitch of a sister was right there. How were they going to have proper fun with the little Talaris bitch standing right there? Still, he could see that his wife's younger sister was growing impatient as she held out her hand, waiting for Ramsay to hand over his dagger. He pulled out his dagger as he eyed Meeran Trant, praying that Arya would do _some_ of the things that they had discussed doing, and then he placed the unique dagger in Arya's hand.

"Thanks," Arya's gray eyes lit up in the darkness of the dungeons. She whirled around and smirked at Meeran Trant. "What should I do first?"

"Go fuck yourself," Trant spat.

"Funny," Arya's smirk widened as she looked back at Samantha Talaris, "If you're squimish, I would leave if I were you."

"As much as my brother would hate me for being here, I don't want to miss the finale," the Talaris bitch said, actually surprising Ramsay. "As long as he doesn't find out that I was here... I don't think that I'll get into any trouble, and I've been wondering for a very long time how fast someone burns when their set on fire."

"What the fuck?" Ramsay felt a mixture of confusion and amusement, though no one else seemed to even hear him.

Arya raised an eyebrow at Ramsay and grinned, "How bad does it hurt for someone to lose their finger-nails?"

Both Tormund Giantsbane and Samantha Talaris cringed, as though they both caught the meaning right away. Ramsay couldn't help but smile happily, "He'll scream like a little bitch."

"_Perfect_!" Arya now had a little hop in her step as she moved closer to Meeran Trant. "Let's get started."

Right away, Ramsay could tell that she was doing it wrong, but Trant was still squealing like a pig as Arya dug the dagger into his fingers. He was reminded of Reek immediately, _only_ Arya wasn't flaying Meeran Trant's finger... she was just trying to cause him pain before killing him. Just as entertaining, though the thought of flaying made Ramsay feel yet another itch... his eyes flashed the moment a large chunk of Trant's middle finger was tossed to the ground, the nail was only a small part of the wound.

"May I do a finger?" Ramsay figured that it was the only way to get a part of his anger out.

"Just don't kill him," Arya nodded.

Ramsay couldn't help but laugh, "I know how to inflict pain without killing someone." He gave Alyssa's sister a wink as he took the dagger and looked at Trant's fingers, debating on if he should go after his already injured hand, or the one that Arya hadn't gone after yet. He was **really** wishing that Cailen Talaris was the one who was in Meeran Trant's place. He didn't like the fact that _his_ wife was spending time with the fucker, or that the Forrester encouraged it. A dark smile spread across Ramsay's face as he grabbed the man's small finger on his un-injured hand, and he dug his dagger between the flesh and the nail. The sound of Meeran Trant screaming was like music to Ramsay's ears. It was extremely thrilling, hearing the one sound that he missed the most.

"We should cut his eye-balls out and make a necklace out of them," Ramsay turned his darkening smile to his wife's youngest sister.

Samantha Talaris was faced the other way, as though she was keeping watch, but Arya... she burst out laughing and clapped her hands together. The only one who didn't really give away anything was Tormund Giantsbane. The large man's attention was on the Talaris bitch... "I don't think that they would last that long."

"You're right," Ramsay sighed as he yanked the loose nail off of Trant's finger, making the fuck scream worse than when Arya cut a chunk of his finger off. "I think that we might get into trouble if Alyssa knew we were doing this."

"No shit," Arya moved to Ramsay's side. "Alyssa would rather take his head without putting him through any pain."

"Please... let her do that," Meeran Trant gasped out, his voice was raspy from all of his screaming.

"Are you going to be using the dragonfire anytime soon?" Samantha asked.

"After I do one more thing," Arya took a deep breath and looked at Ramsay. "Could you get his... trousers down?"

Meeran Trant's eyes widened in fear, as though he knew what the little wolf had planned for him. Ramsay recalled Arya's words on their way back to Winterfell "_Needle through the top of the cock_". Was she actually going to do it? By the look that was in her gray eyes, Ramsay knew that she wasn't fucking around. Ramsay got all gitty all of a sudden, as though he was the one who was going to do it himself. He absolutely loved the fact that pain was being inflicted... that he was able to be a part of it. The least that he could do was make it easier for Arya by removing Meeran Trant's trousers.

"Seven Hells, I can't watch this," Samantha gagged at the sight of Trant's cock.

Ramsay burst out laughing, wondering how no one else could notice the screams that came from the dungeons. Of course, there were other noises around Winterfell that could possibly drown out the sounds of Meeran Trant's screams. Arya... the girl wasn't even close to being gentle, she pulled out her tiny little sword and shoved it through the tip. Just as the thought had made him cringe, the sight of it... looked like it was extremely painful, and Trant's screams only made it **sound** extremely painful. Ramsay's smile widened, he could feel himself actually relaxing... if only he could do this activity a lot more often.

"_Now_, it's time for the dragonfire," Arya rubbed her hands together happily.

"I'm thinking that my stomach might not be able to take it," Samantha Talaris admitted, her eyes were on Tormund Giantsbane. "I really didn't think the first time I saw a man's..." she cleared her throat, "I didn't think it would be while he was being physically harmed."

"He's not that big," Tormund told the young girl. "And... it _is_ kind of funny-looking. Normally, there's not blood coming from it."

Ramsay laughed even harder, wondering why they were putting an end to their fun by setting Meeran Trant on fire, but he was still wanting to see all of it. The Talaris bitch handed the nearly empty bottle to Arya and grabbed one of the torches off of the wall. Now this was going to be extremely entertaining. Ramsay took a deep breath as Trant's voice broke while he screamed, muting the scream all together, the moment the greenish-brown liquid touched his cock. There was no way that his wife would approve of this, he knew that for a fact, as did her youngest sister. There was a large chance that Alyssa would hold this against him and he'd lose a good amount of trust, but... he'd call it even for her spending time with Cailen-_fucking_-Talaris.

"Let's hope it doesn't spread, or Cailen will kill me," Samantha Talaris breathed out as she handed the torch over to Arya.

"Do you know how to put it out?" Arya asked.

"Uh... let it go out?" Samantha offered. "I garantee that he's going to burn... fully. So, if you're not done with him, you may want to wait."

"Okay... let's do Ramsay's idea," Arya glanced at him with a grin as she handed the bottle back to Samantha. "Didn't you offer cutting his cock off as an option?"

"I did," Ramsay started shaking with laughter again.

"Let's do that, and set his cock on fire right in front of him," Arya said. She **_really_** wanted Meeran Trant to suffer.

"Well, he'll pass out from the pain. I know from experience," Ramsay winked at his wife's sister.

"With that, I'm getting out of here," the fuck's little sister rushed out of the dungeons.

Ramsay watched as Tormund Giantsbane gave him a wink and followed after the younger Talaris. If she was willing to cross her brother to have a little fun with Arya, perhaps she wasn't half-bad, but that didn't change his feelings about Cailen. Ramsay let out a sly chuckle, "Shall we begin?"

**I'm so sorry for the delay on the chapter :( I ended up getting sicker than a dog :'( It turns out, I can't type that fast when I'm sick and then I experienced a loss in my family and couldn't write at all. I'm still a little out of it, and it may take a little bit for me to get back into the flow of writing. I haven't lost interest in this story at all, not in the slightest bit, but I will be going to a funeral here soon, so if it takes longer for chapters to come out, that's why. Though, I will try not to let it go over a week like it did this time :/ I would absolutely love to know what you all think about this chapter :)**


	216. Chapter Two Hundred-Sixteen

**The Red Wolf**

It could have been just her, but for some reason, she had a feeling that something was going on between Alyssa and Lord Cailen Talaris. She couldn't shake the feeling away at all, and she was pretty sure that if she felt like this, then Ramsay Bolton had to suspect that something was going on as well... possibly more-so than Sansa. Yet... everything seemed to be calm, even with Tywin Lannister there, who was getting ready to end his visit in Winterfell, which Sansa was extremely eager for. Tyrion seemed a lot more on edge with his father around, and Sansa didn't trust him the slightest bit. She believed that he was up to no good, and with valid reason. He had been the one that planned the deaths of her mother and brother, there was no good that could come from any kind of alliance with Tywin Lannister, and if Alyssa didn't see that, Sansa knew that they would be handing themselves over to the old lion one way or another.

"I can't believe how relaxed I am after that," Arya smiled as she walked with Ramsay Bolton beside her.

"And there's still more fun to be had," Ramsay Bolton let out a gleeful laugh that sent a cold shiver down Sansa's spine.

"Sansa, feel," Alyssa grabbed Sansa's hand and placed it on her large stomach. Sure enough, there was movement around in there. A **lot** of movement. It was as though they were shifting around... getting themselves ready to greet their family.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that I called it?" Jaime smirked at Alyssa.

"I'd say that you jinxed me," Alyssa stated as she shifted in her seat, her eyes were on Sansa, as though she was deliberately trying not to look at Tywin Lannister, who was just across the dinning hall.

"You were too large, I had a feeling the moment I realized this," Jaime chuckled. "Let's just hope that you have better luck than my father had."

Sansa watched Alyssa's gray eyes darken as she caught the meaning behind Jaime's words, though Tywin Lannister seemed oblivious to the double-meaning... "I'm sure that they'll look at each other as _siblings_ and treat each other as such."

"That's why it's good they'll have plenty of aunts and uncles running around the place," Bronn gave Alyssa a wink.

"Do you think that it will happen soon?" Sansa asked Alyssa.

"I hope so, I'm tired of this shit," Alyssa admitted. "Margaery's closer than I am, so once she pops, I'm sure that I will."

Alysane Mormont let out a laugh and clapped her hands together, "I love the way that you choose your words, Your Grace. 'Pops'. Where do you come up with those things?"

"She says what comes into her mind," Sansa replied for her older sister. Her eyes went to Arya, who was standing in the doorway with Ramsay Bolton. "It's hard to believe that she'll be a mother soon."

"I'm sure that she'll be a wonderful mother," Bronn offered quickly. "She's great with Rickon, after all."

"Any girl who was raised by Catelyn Stark would be a wonderful mother," Alysane Mormont said, giving Alyssa a sweet smile. "And our Queen has great maturnal instincts, I've seen it more than once with the children that are running around here."

Sansa had to agree with Alysane, Alyssa was sweet with children, it was one of the many things that Sansa had always admired about Alyssa. When she spoke, Rickon, Bran, and Arya all listened... for the most part. Shireen Baratheon listened to everyone, as though she was just absorbing all of the information around her, and it only made it easier for Alyssa to care for her young Ward. Sansa, she wished that she could be as certian that she would be as good as a mother as everyone was sure that Alyssa would be. Dispite all of their teasing, everyone _knew_ that Alyssa would be able to handle having any amount of children... but Sansa and Arya... it was hard for Sansa to even think about Arya becoming a mother, and the thought of having a child herself kind of frightened Sansa.

"What's going on in here?" Ramsay Bolton asked.

"I... thought I was having the babies..." Alyssa blushed.

"It was what we call a false alarm," Maege Mormont chuckled as she rushed past Ramsay Bolton and Arya. "It happened to me with Alysane almost everyday for the last month I carried her."

"Who knew that could happen?" Alyssa's tone was extremely sarcasic. "You look..." her gray eyes were on her husband, "strangely relaxed. What did you do?"

"Don't stress yourself out," Ramsay Bolton winked at Alyssa. "All you need to know is that I'm finally getting along with one of your siblings."

The way he said that... it seemed to worry Alyssa just as much as it worried Sansa, but she didn't seem worried to the point of saying anything about it, or even actually stressing out about it. But... her smile was clearly forced, it was clear she didn't really care for the idea of Arya and Ramsay getting along. Either Arya was up to no good, or Ramsay Bolton was planning something himself. At least, that was how Sansa felt.

"So... you thought you were..." Arya made a face. "How could you think that?"

"How was I supposed to know? I started to feel pain, and as soon as Maege asked me if... something else had happened, we found out that it was false labor," Alyssa shrugged. "Now I'll know the next time that happens."

Sansa could have sworn that Ramsay Bolton's blue eyes twitched a bit, "No one came to find me when you thought you were going into labor?"

"Trust me, you **don't** want to be around for that," Maege warned Ramsay.

"She's right, it's quite messy... and scary... and..." Jaime's eyes went over to his father, he cleared his throat and moved closer to Sansa and Alyssa. "It's not something most men ever really want to see. No matter how much they enjoy the sight of blood."

"Thanks for the advice," Ramsay Bolton was moving towards where Alyssa was sitting, which meant that he was getting closer to Sansa, making her feel overly uncomfortable. The feelings that she got off of him... made her feel extremely uncomfortable and made her want to run in the oppisite direction. It was a wonder that he didn't give Alyssa the same exact feeling from the man.

"Next time, you'll be the first to know," Alyssa's tone was overly sarcastic. The last thing that she needed to worry about was tracking Ramsay down while she was about to give birth, even Sansa knew that, but still, Ramsay Bolton seemed pleased by her reply, no matter how sarcastic that it was.

"Your Grace, may I... take my wife away from you for a moment?" Tyrion managed to sneak up on them.

"Of course," Alyssa nodded.

Sansa was immediately curious, and she was absolutely thrilled that she was going to be able to get away from the overwhelming feeling to run away from her sister's husband. She happily followed Tyrion out of the dinning hall and away from everyone else. Her husband looked extremely serious.

"Is everything okay?" Sansa asked Tyrion.

"I think that you should know something. It's about Arya," Tyrion sighed. "I... kind of overheard Gendry and her talking while we were on our way back here, but... Arya and Gendry are... going to be parents as well."

"What?" Sansa gawked at Tyrion, hardly able to believe her ears. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, and she's been trying to keep it hidden from everyone else. Especially Alyssa," Tyrion frowned.

"If that's true, then why are you telling me?" Sansa asked.

"I thought that our relationship was based on honesty with one another," Tyrion offered her a smile. "And, I thought it would be nice to share something with you that no one else knew about."

Sansa smiled a little bit back at him, "Well... Alyssa will find out soon enough."

"I don't know, how long did it take for her to realize she was pregnant herself?" Tyrion smirked.

"She pays more attention to her siblings than she does herself," Sansa pointed out. "For instance, I'm sure that she'll make sure that Rickon is made into a Lord and has a Knighthood before he's even my age. Just because he knows how to fight."

"I'm sure she sees more in him than just a warrior," Tyrion stated.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. She pays more attention to us than we do. Even when we don't think she is," Sansa's smile turned shy. "She even knows about us."

"About us? Are we having a secret affair, my dear wife?" Tyrion teased her.

Sansa blushed a bit as she replied, "You know what I mean."

"I couldn't resist," Tyrion chuckled. "I believe that my father will be leaving tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that my sister is going to have a fit over him coming all the way up here to talk to the Queen of the North... I wish that I could be there for that."

**It's been a while since I've done a Sansa POV, and I had to do a chapter that was more light-hearted. :) A very special thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, and I may not be able to, but I will try to get another out before I go to my aunt's funeral. So, please let me know what you all thought about this chapter :)**


	217. Chapter Two Hundred-Seventeen

**The Winter Wolf**

Maester Tyberious was _laughing_, and what was the most bizaar, was that the old Maester was laughing at **her**. All because of her earlier situation when she had thought that she was going into labor... It was extremely strange, seeing the old man actually enjoying the situation, as though he thought Alyssa freaking out was humorous... Cailen, as soon as Alyssa said she thought the twins were coming, he acted so fast her head was _still_ spinning. If Ramsay knew that Cailen had been the one to act, she didn't know how her husband would react. Sure, he seemed as though he was walking on air... like he had gotten every ounce of rage he felt out, which made Alyssa hope that he'd stay in that mind-set for a while. Still, she had suspicions on why he was so happy... and why he was getting along with her youngest sister. Alyssa just _wanted_ to get the pregnancy over and done with, as well as Tywin Lannister's visit. There was the bright-side to that, Tywin was leaving in the morning! It made Alyssa wish that she could celebrate with Tyrion, who seemed to be drinking to spite his father. Their odd relationship... it made her greatful that her father had been Eddard Stark.

"What did you do to make the Maester laugh?" Cailen asked her from the chair beside her bed.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Alyssa's eyes went over to Ramsay, surprised that he wasn't glaring at Cailen for being in their bed chambers. Instead, he was sitting beside the fire, sharpening his unique dagger. For the most part... he was being _nice_... which Alyssa really couldn't see as a good sign. At least when it came to him being nice around Cailen.

"Well, whatever you did, it seems to have put the Maester in high spirits," Cailen offered her a grin, which vanished as he looked over at Ramsay.

"He doesn't like me," Alyssa shrugged.

"Only because he knows that you don't like him," Ramsay stated, not looking up from his dagger. "That, and you don't exactly make his job easy for him."

"He's a Maester, his job isn't supposed to be easy," Alyssa told her husband. "Maester Luwin could have ran circles around Maester Tyberious while teaching Bran and Rickon how to be Lords."

Maester Luwin... it had been so long since Alyssa had thought of the Maester who had cared for her entire family for her entire life. Bran had said that Maester Luwin had died... right under the Weirwood Tree. Had he been the one there, he would have been... more gentle-hearted towards Alyssa when it came to her false labor. He wouldn't have made fun of the mistake like Maester Tyberious was. Gods, she missed Maester Luwin, no matter how long it had been since she had thought of him. She knew that there was no way that Maester Tyberious would be able to live up to the standards that Maester Luwin had set for a Maester in her eyes...

"You're not in any more pain?" Cailen pulled her from her thoughts of Maester Luwin.

Alyssa shook her head, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ramsay look at her, "No."

"That's good to hear," Ramsay moved over to the bed and sat right beside Alyssa, as though he was _trying_ to make Cailen feel uncomfortable. If Cailen hadn't been the one who made Alyssa go to her bed, she doubted that Ramsay would even tollerate him there in their bed chambers. "The last thing we need are complications when it comes to you... giving birth."

"Trust me, I _know_," Alyssa sighed as she felt her huge stomach.

If anything, Ramsay should have been telling himself that, because it was a fact that she was well aware of. Alyssa kept the thought to herself as she closed her eyes and pushed out any thoughts of their being any complications. That was definitely something that she didn't want to think about. If she worried about it, the possiblities were, that she _would_ have complications while giving birth... the thought made her stomach tie up into a tight knot. What made her a little sadder was the fact that she hadn't even thought of a name for the second child... be it a girl. No matter what, if it was a boy, she'd name her second son "Robb" for her brother, as Bran was named for their Uncle Brandon. Moving her thoughts over helped a lot more than she could have hoped for. No matter how they made her feel.

"That look is _never_ good," Asher Forrester's voice came from the doorway. "You're up to something, aren't you? Whatever it is, count me in."

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at her best friend, "What?"

"Whenever you have **that** look on your face, you're _usually_ planning something really fun," Asher winked at her as he strolled into the bed chambers. He glanced over at Cailen without looking at Ramsay at all, "Your sister was looking for you. I believe that she recieved a raven from the Riverlands."

Cailen, as though following Asher's example, looked over at Alyssa, without making any eye-contact with Ramsay, "I should go check on Samantha... Your Grace." He turned and smiled a little at Asher, "Thank you."

Alyssa could have sworn that Cailen said something to Asher as he was walking out of Alyssa and Ramsay's bed chambers. She found herself watching him leave, which made Bronn and Jaime **both** grin widely at her when her eyes went to them. _Shit_, did Ramsay see her do that as well? Only moving her eyes, she peaked over at her husband, who was staring at Asher... a glint was in his blue eyes... immediately, Alyssa relaxed. His mind was else-where, at least at the moment, and it was clear that he hadn't seen her staring at Cailen... Gods, she was going to end up getting herself into trouble. _Think about your children, Aly. Focus on your children and **not** Cailen Talaris..._ The thought only made it worse, and made her extremely greatful that Cailen was no longer in the bed chambers with them.

"So... Bran arranged for a feast before Lord Tywin Lannister leaves, he said that it's what you would do, so... food will be ready in about an hour," Asher gave Alyssa a small wink.

"Bran..." Alyssa frowned. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"I have no idea," Asher shrugged. "Perhaps your brother didn't want you worrying about anything? It's hard to tell what Bran Stark is up to most of the time. I think it's that Tully blood that's running through his vains."

Alyssa nearly laughed, mainly because most of Bran's personality _was_ from their mother's side of the family. From the Tullys. At least her best friend was able to recognize this. Most mistakened the Tully stubborness with the Stark pride and temper. Bran was thinking about his family first, Alyssa could see that with Asher's words alone. Beside her, Ramsay got to his feet, forcing Alyssa's attention to him that instant.

"You'll be wanting to eat, so let's just get you to the dinning hall before you start saying that you're wanting food," Ramsay was moving around to get her out of bed already.

She knew that if she argued, she would end up getting hungry anyways... she _really_ didn't like it when Ramsay was right. Asher looked surprised as Alyssa accepted Ramsay's help, as though he had read her original thought of arguing with her husband. Her best friend cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on Alyssa, "I'll see you in the dinning hall. I have to go see Mira."

"When do you plan on going back to Ironrath?" Ramsay asked in a snarky tone.

Alyssa jabbed her elbow into Ramsay's rib, not really caring for the way that he was speaking to her best friend. As far as she was concerned, any Forrester was more than welcome in Winterfell, and they **would** be treated as though they were family. No matter _how_ Ramsay or anyone else felt about the Forresters. Alyssa _knew_ that her eyes were sparkling with warning as she looked at her husband, "He'll be staying here until **I** send him home."

**A very special thanks for all of the reviews! I'm doing a lot better now, I'm just trying to get back into writing again. Don't fear, I'm still writing this, I actually wrote bits and pieces as ideas came to me for the next couple of chapters, so they should go by quickly. I'm hoping to get another chapter out sooner than I've been getting them out. I noticed that I've been writing on this for five months, and I haven't even said anything because shit hit the fan before I could. Damn me getting sick! I _always_ get double-wammied. So, hopefully, the next time that happens, it's not for a while. I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter, and I will try to get the next one out soon.**


	218. Chapter Two Hundred-Eighteen

**The Snow Wolf**

There was no denying that the Wall _needed_ a lot more men than he had there, even with all of the Free Folk running around, there was men needed to get the entire thing up and running fully again. Without worrying about the abandoned castles and the White-Walkers sneaking through those. The thought was horrifying, especially after the Battle of Hardhome. Eddison and Benjen both shared Jon's worry over this, and they had been trying their hardest to convince the Lords, Ladies, Kings, and Queens of Westeros to send them more men. The **only** people who answered their pleas for help were the Northerners, who faithfully followed Alyssa Stark. But that didn't change the fact that they were still in desperate need for more help. Jon had sent a raven to Alyssa, asking her to send more men, as many as she could get her hands on, as soon as she could.

"Jon... there's something going on," Edd burst through the door to Jon's office suddenly.

"What is it?" Benjen Stark asked from the other side of Jon's desk.

"It's... hard to explain," Edd sighed. "It'd be easier to just show you."

"Show me?" Jon frowned as he jumped to his feet. If Eddison was feeling on edge over whatever it was, then it **_had_** to be important. How could something be hard to explain... unless... Jon shook his head at the thought of Bran being correct about magical beings... the "Children"? It had to be something else... yet, for some reason, it was the only thing that sounded like it would be too difficult for Eddison to explain to Jon. Both Jon and Benjen followed after Edd, who didn't really seem terrified... more along the lines of confused and a little anxious. Like he was ready for _anything_.

The moment that he could see the Wall, Jon realized that it was beginning to... glow? The ice was starting to light up in a strange blue glow, and it seemed as though it was spreading in **both** directions as it consumed the Wall at Castle Black. Brothers were shouting out in confusion, most were getting away from the Wall in caution, while the Free Folk and a few of the brave Brothers went forward and stared at the Wall in utter awe of the strange beauty of it. The glow seemed to spread farther, faster, as though whoever-or whatever-was causing the glow, had built up enough energy to cover the **entire** Wall. The White Walkers didn't do that... at least Jon _hoped_ that they weren't the ones making the Wall glow.

"Do you have any idea what's causing it?" Edd asked.

"Bran... he _said_ to expect guests," Jon moved towards the gate, wondering if Bran's little friends were waiting. Or if they had their own way of getting into Castle Black. He moved through the tunnel with both Benjen and Edd directly behind him. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, just in case it was something else entirely. For some reason, he had half-thought that his little brother had been joking around with him, but... Jon froze as five small children came into view, their hands were on the solid ice in the tunnel, _causing_ the Wall to glow, more brightly where they were standing. It took him a moment to realize that they weren't dressed like anyone he'd seen, not even like the Free Folk. The five children, their skin was different, they seemed to be dressed in leaves, bark...

"Leaf, it's _him_," one of the small beings turned and looked at Jon. It's eyes were cat-like, which was quite unsettling. "The Lord Commander."

One pulled away from the Wall and eyed Jon with just as strange eyes... they weren't human... _Bran knew they would be here_. The small being moved forward and smiled, it's voice was as strange and child-like as the first, "Lord Commander Jon _Snow_. Winter is Coming."

Jon felt light-headed, the little... girl? The "Child" had said "Winter is Coming" the **Stark** words. The being in front of him... his uncle, Benjen, placed a hand on his shoulder to stablize him. Bran **was** being completely honest. Edd was the one who broke the silence with his laughter, "Those children are making the Wall glow."

"We're strengthening the magic already there," the being smiled.

"Are you going to open? We came to help, before the Long Night comes," the first small being to speak, said.

"Uh..." Jon looked at the child-like being and tried to find his words. "Open the gate."

"So... we're letting them in?" Edd didn't sound too sure about Jon's choice.

"My brother told me they were coming, that they were trying to slow down the White Walkers,"

"Oh, the Wall **will** slow the White Walkers down," the being who seemed to be in charge stated. "So will _fire, dragon-glass, **and** Valyrian-steel_."

The gate opened, and the three who were still making the Wall glow stayed in their place, one of them glanced over, "Leaf, this would go faster if all of us were doing it."

"Right, Snowylocks, we should finish strengthening the Wall," "Leaf" said to the other "child"... "Snowylocks"... such strange names...

"Bran... he called you the 'Children of the Forest'," Jon told "Leaf" as "she?" went back over to the Wall and placed her hands on it.

"That's what the First Men called us," "Snowylocks" nodded.

"We're anything but children," "Leaf" stated. "We were older than the First Men, we are older than anyone here at the Wall."

That definitely explained why Bran had said that they were ancient beings. Still... Jon had no idea how to even react. He felt as though he was going to pass-out from the shock that his mind was feeling, more-so than when he saw his first giant... or even met Winter. One of the "Children of the Forest" looked at Jon and offered a smile, "You may want to go lay down for a while. You look exhausted."

Jon tried not to laugh at that comment, mainly because he **was** completely exhausted from trying to figure everything out. He knew that, even with the Children's help, they would still need a lot of men to man the Wall, to be completely ready for Winter. What if... what if their magic didn't slow down the White Walkers? What if it just _really_ pissed them off? Gods, there were a lot of "what ifs" and more kept pouring into Jon's mind as he watched the five Children use their magic on the Wall. Jon took a small step backwards, and felt even more dizzy. To the point where he had to lean against the Wall to stablize himself, Benjen's hand wasn't really doing anything any longer. He _definitely_ needed to get some sleep, but that could wait. There were more pressing issues that needed his attention. Such as the Wall's newest guests.

**Okay, so I'm trying to get back into the flow of things, such as getting my chapters out faster than a week. I am sorry about that, and if I ever do get to the point where I'm running low on steam with this story, I WILL let you all know. A VERY special thanks to those of you who have favorited/followed! I haven't thanked you all in a while! And a super thanks for the reviews and to those of you who have voted on the poll. It will be open until I get to a certian point in the story, I'll give you all little notice before I end the poll. Hopefully a week's notice or so. I do have some of the next chapter written out, so the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will come out.**


	219. Chapter Two Hundred-Nineteen

**The Winged Wolf**

He awakened from his sleep, laughing extremely hard, mainly because he'd seen his older brother faint! Jon wasn't the type to just faint, but it had been the main reason Bran had wished that he could have stayed at the Wall... just to see Jon's reaction in person. Though seeing it through his dream... it was almost as good. His laughter accedently awakened Rickon, who had spent Tywin Lannister's entire visit, sleeping in Bran's bed chambers... on the bed beside Bran.

"What's wrong?" Rickon rubbed his eyes.

Still laughing, Bran shook his head, "Nothing, go back to sleep."

As he expected, Rickon sat up all the way and frowned at him, "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

Bran peaked over at Sandor Clegane, who was in a chair, leaned up against the wall, but it was hard to tell if he was still sleeping or awake. The Hound... he seemed determined to prove that he was loyal to the Starks. To the point where if anyone else told him to do something, he told them to "piss off" or "go fuck yourself". It **had** to be someone with Stark blood ordering him around, which Bran found kind of strange. The man wanted to fight, he wanted to kill, but... he also seemed to be personally invested in keeping them safe. Arya had said that the Hound and Brienne of Tarth had faught-what she thought was to Sandor Clegane's death-over who was the best suited to protect her. Though now, the Hound was there to keep Bran and Ramsay Bolton away from each other. On Alyssa's order. Bran definitely had to give him credit for obeying and _actually_ managing to do so... if only the order had been to keep the Bastard of Bolton away from **all** of her siblings. Sansa, Arya, and Rickon included... especially Arya. Bran had heard that the two had spent time together, and the Hound had joked around, saying that the two had tortured Meeran Trant... though Bran didn't doubt it one bit.

"If you don't answer the boy, he'll be asking that same question until you do," the Hound said, not opening his eyes.

Rickon grinned immediately, as though he was happy to know that the Hound had sided with him over something that neither of them knew about. Still, Bran could see the satisfaction written all over his younger brother's face. It nearly made Bran start laughing all over again, just because they hadn't seen the Children of the Forest, and he knew that it would be hard for either of them to wrap their minds around. Especially Sandor Clegane, who was by all rights, a Southerner.

"I had a dream that made me laugh, that's all," Bran was only half-truthful. There really was no need to get into any details over why he was laughing... or how he was laughing at his older brother for fainting... though Jon had plenty of excuses. One that was understandable was Jon's lack of sleep since Bran had left the Wall.

"What did you dream about?" Rickon asked.

"Jon," Bran sighed, taking a calming breath.

"I miss Jon... do you think Aly would let us go to the Wall to see him?" Rickon asked with such innocence that Bran was tempted to tell him "yes".

"I don't think so... at least not for a while," Bran offered Rickon a small smile. "It's mainly for our safety, though... but maybe, Jon will come here?"

"You don't know, do you?" Rickon frowned.

Bran shook his head, "I'm not all-knowing. If I was, I'd know who attacked our men on the road."

"I told you, little Lord, they wore armor-" Sandor Clegane started.

"With a bird on it," Bran nodded. "You couldn't tell what kind of bird it was?"

The Hound shook his head, still keeping his eyes closed, "Fuck if I know."

Bran let out a sigh, everytime he asked that question, the Hound's response was pretty much what he got. Even from Tyrion. Not one person could tell him what kind of bird was on the silverite armor that the men who had attacked them wore. If it was even a known kind of bird that was chosen for the armor... Bran shook those thoughts from his head and looked out the window, light was trying to break through the sky, which meant that Tywin Lannister would be leaving Winterfell soon! One less Lannister to worry about, not that Bran worried about Jaime or Tyrion Lannister, he'd seen through the green-sight that the two would remain loyal to their "new family" **no** matter what. Bran felt uneasy around Tywin Lannister, as though he was up to something, but the green-sight showed him nothing when it came to the old lion, as though Bran wasn't meant to know. Had Jojen Reed been there, Bran was _sure_ that his friend would have been able to see whatever it was that Bran could not.

Osha appeared in the doorway suddenly, a smile was on her face as she looked at Bran and Rickon, "Good, the two of you are awake. Alyssa wants me to make sure that the two of you are bathed before Lord Tywin leaves." Before Bran could even blink, Rickon was off the bed and the small boy ran past Osha, as though he _didn't_ want to take a bath. Osha's smile only widened, and then Rickon squealed, almost like someone had grabbed him, "I knew that he would run, so at both ends of the hall, I asked Jess and Karsi to wait for him."

"That's smart," Sandor Clegane huffed out, his eyes were finally open. "Why do they need to bathe? Tywin Lannister is leaving soon."

"I'm only doing as I was asked," Osha stated bluntly. "As you would."

"So... you didn't ask?" Bran could see why the Hound seemed a little confused over his sister wishing for them to get... prettied up when Tywin Lannister was **leaving** Winterfell, not staying longer... Right?

"No, I did not," Osha shook her head. "I didn't see the point in asking, when all I was asked was to make sure that both Rickon and _you_ get bathed. **Before** Lord Tywin leaves."

Bran wished that he could run away from Osha, as Rickon had, but... sadly, that was all that he could do. Wish. As the thought of running crossed his mind, Meera Reed and Hodor came into Bran's bed chambers, making it clear that they weren't going to take "no" for an answer. For some reason, Bran had a feeling that Alyssa was just trying to be a pain in the ass, for both Rickon and himself. Rickon's squeals of protest echoed through the halls outside of Bran's bed chambers... followed by laughter, though it was hard to place whose laughter it was. Sandor Clegane stood, and immediately, Bran knew that he was going to be carried to a bath as well. Wonderful.

**I was kind of expecting more reviews, but I'm guessing a lot of people figured I'd still be on a break from this. I did wait a little bit after I finished this chapter before posting it. I already have the next chapter ready, so the more reviews this one gets, the faster you'll all get the next one :)**


	220. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty

**The Winter Wolf**

To say the least, she couldn't be happier that Lord Twyin Lannister was now getting ready to leave, and because of _who_ the old lion was, Alyssa had insisted on her household stepping outside for Tywin Lannister's departure, including Arya and Bran, who both wanted to remain inside Winterfell. Bran kept saying that they'd _already_ said good-bye the night before, that not one of them should of had to see the Lion of Casterly Rock out of Winterfell. Alyssa _wanted_ to leave a lasting impression, though... she couldn't stop the feeling that maybe Bran was right. That they **shouldn't** be out in the courtyard, saying "good-bye" to Tywin Lannister.

"I will pray that the weather favors travel for you," Alyssa smiled brightly at Lord Tywin Lannister, who was holding her hands in his own. "I hope to meet with your grandson soon to discuss 'peace'."

"I'm sure that King Tommen will be happy to hear that," the old lion smiled brightly back at her. He turned to Sansa and took her hands as well, "It was nice seeing you again, Lady Sansa. Do take care of yourself."

As he moved towards Arya and Bran, the two of them gave the old lion a cold look that suggested they didn't want to say good-bye, that they still didn't trust Tywin Lannister. Alyssa watched Tywin go to Rickon and Shireen, and then he finally mounted his horse and rode out of Winterfell. The moment that he was out of the gates with his men, all of the tension in the air seemed to be lifted. Or at least that was how it felt to Alyssa. She felt... kind of high... a little dizzy.

She gave Ramsay a small smile as she looked at him, "I guess I was wrong. I thought he was going to try something while he was here, but he was..." She frowned as Ramsay's eyes widened, her head spun wickedly, and she could feel something coming out of her nose. "What's wrong?"

"That mother-fucker," Ramsay snarled out.

Alyssa touched her nose and blinked several times as she looked at her hand. _Blood_. Sansa collapsed beside her, closely followed by Rickon and Shireen, Alyssa faught the dizziness. _Poison?...Gods-_ _NO!_ Everything spun around her as she fell and her entire world went dark.

* * *

Pain exploded throughout her, she was in so much pain and screaming! Everything around her was dark, the voices around her were extremely distant, but... why was there so much pain?! Wasn't she dead? She knew that she'd been poisoned... and... the pain! Her heart shattered into millions of peices... her babies... her siblings... Shireen... Alyssa screamed, both in pain and heartache, when would it end? When would the Gods stop torturing her family? Sansa, Rickon, and Shireen... they had fallen as well... if she was still alive, there **had** to be a chance that they were as well. Right?

"HELP!" Alyssa screamed, praying that she was being helped. That the Maester... the Mormonts... anyone was doing everything in their power to save her children. To save her siblings and Shireen.

"She's rejected the Milk of the Poppy, she's still in pain, and there's still one more coming," a voice broke through the haze. Maester Tyberious? One more... she let out another scream as pain burst through her. Then... exhausted from the overwhelming pain, she felt the darkness take her completely again.

* * *

_"I thought I'd find you out here," Ned Stark sat beside Alyssa beneath the Weirwood Tree. "Though, I half-expected to find you with a sword in your hands."_

_Alyssa felt herself smile at her father as she leaned against him, "Mother wants me to act 'Lady-like' while the King and the Lannisters are here, even though I don't have to marry that dreadful boy."_

_"You'll be going back to Ironrath," Ned told her._

_Alyssa nodded, "I suspected as much. Thank you, Father, for not making me leave the North."_

_"You're wolf-blooded, there's no way I'd be able to force you to do something you don't wish," Ned held onto her tightly._

_Alyssa looked into her father's sad, gray eyes, as though he was thinking back on something... **Lyanna**. He got that look whenever he thought of Lyanna Stark. She felt almost guilty for being herself... for being more like a wolf than a fish... still, she could feel the love and adoriation that came from her father. Alyssa hugged him back, thanking the Gods that she'd been given such a loving father, and then everything around her vanished._

**A very special thanks to those of you who reviewed! I was waiting for more reviews... This chapter was hard to write, one of the main reasons it was so short. Sadly, the entire time I wrote this, the "Rains of Castamere" were playing in my head... To answer questions I know are coming: you will see! I'm back on a roll with these chapters! So the faster/more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next chapter will be posted :) Seriously, I held onto this one for a while thinking the reviews would go up more, so if you all want the next one faster than this one came out, be sure to review!**


	221. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty-One

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

Everyone kept stopping him from going after Tywin-**_fucking_**-Lannister, including Bran and Arya Stark. What the fuck was wrong with them?! If it hadn't been for the fast-acting swiftness of how Oberyn Martell, his play-thing, and his daughters _knew_ what kind of poison had been used and how to help, then... Ramsay was more than angry, he could hardly even think. The Hound was keeping him away from both of Alyssa's siblings who didn't fall, probably because of the state of anger that he was in. They had somehow _known_ that Tywin Lannister was poisoning Alyssa... they had both avoided it by refusing to interact with him... Her screams echoed through Winterfell, even in the courtyard. As much as he **loved** the sound of someone screaming, Alyssa's screams... they were different. Much different than the screams that were coming from the Tyrell bitch, who had gone into labor little over an hour after Alyssa and her siblings were poisoned. He didn't care about anyone else, he didn't even know if anyone else had survived, the only thing that he was actually concerned about was that Tywin Lannister would actually make it out of the North. The fuck **_needed_** to be taught a lesson in what happened when you fucked with a Bolton. What happened when someone tried to take away what was rightfully Ramsay's.

"You don't want to hold your son?" the Mormont bitch, Maege, came out into the courtyard, where Ramsay was staring at the barred gate.

"Not **now**," Ramsay growled out. He was pissed to the point where he wanted to kill anything that touched him. He was silently pleading for _anyone_ to just touch him so he could take his rage out on someone.

"The Mae-" Maege Mormont began.

"I don't give a fuck," Ramsay was seething in his rage. The gate was barred, and most of the Queensguard was placed to make sure no one did anything stupid. Not until they were told otherwise. **_FUCK!_**

"Prince Oberyn says that Alyssa _should_ be fine," the Mormont bitch wouldn't just _leave_ Ramsay alone.

"Is the other child out of her?" Ramsay asked, his eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at the bear.

"I... wasn't told," the Mormont bitch sighed.

"You weren't told?" Ramsay mocked his shock by gasping. "And where is Eddard? Being held by air?"

"He's with his aunt and uncle," Maege Mormont replied. "They haven't left Alyssa's side."

"Have them open the fucking gate, and I'll be happy. I just want to go for a little _hunt_," Ramsay changed the subject, knowing he'd have to have someone get his son for him if he **wanted** to hold the infant at the moment.

"My fucking thoughts **_exactly_**," Asher Forrester came out into the courtyard and stood beside Ramsay. "Lady Mormont, Karsi could use your help with Alyssa."

"Where's Maester Tyberious?" the Mormont bitch asked Asher.

"With Queen Margaery," Asher stated, and motioned for her to leave. If _anyone_ could see how close the bear was to having Ramsay attacking her, it would have to be Asher Forrester. The man could read Ramsay while sparring... **_when_** they had sparred...

"Any ideas?" Ramsay eyed the Queensguards... Jaime and Bronn. "_We _could take them."

"We? We're going to spar, and **when** Alyssa wakes-up, the North will more than likely go to war," Asher drew his sword. "As much as I hate you and would _love_ to see you die, I'm not heartless... so you should know..."

"What?" Ramsay was trying to keep his temper in check, though he was now in the mood to take on Asher.

"The youngest out of the twins... it's a girl, and she's alive. The antidote worked on them as well as Alyssa," Asher forced a smile.

"Then, why is Alyssa _still_ screaming?" Ramsay's eyes narrowed.

"That would be _Margaery_ who is screaming. There's only **one** scream now," Asher pointed out. "When I came out here, Alyssa was out cold. She passed out just as your daughter came out of her."

"They let you in there?" Ramsay was actually surprised. He drew his sword and pointed it at Asher.

"I had to hold Alyssa so she wouldn't move," Asher nodded. "What I want to know, is how the fuck Tywin Lannister got his hands on Dornish poison in the first place. I don't think that Oberyn or any of the Sand Snakes would have given him any."

"That's the _only_ reason I haven't gone after any of them," Ramsay admitted.

"You don't think Alyssa will awaken, do you?" Asher frowned.

"She's strong, I have no doubt in her will to live," Ramsay said. "I'm just _pissed_ that no one is doing anything. Not even you."

"What am I supposed to say to Bran? That I'm not going to listen to him? That I could care less what my Queen wants to do once she awakens, that all I want to do is kill the fuck who hurt my best friend? The urge to beat Jaime and Bronn into a pulp and take off is there, I just respect Alyssa to the point where I can wait. Had she died... no one would stop me," Asher told Ramsay. "Now stop your bitching and fight me. There's nothing better to do anyways."

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Now, I'm trying to keep my flow going! Plus, now there are two new members to the Stark _and_ Bolton family :) I definitely want feedback on this chapter, so the more reviews this one gets, the faster the next chapter will definitely be posted.**


	222. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty-Two

**The Wild Wolf**

She looked into the deep blue eyes that stared right back at her. Little Ned was absolutely adorable, and so far, a quiet boy. His sister... she was crying in Karsi's arms, wanting to bond with their mother, but Alyssa was currently unavailable. Her niece and nephew, they both kept her mind off of the fact that Tywin Lannister had tried to get **all** of them in one large swoop. Tyrion hadn't left Sansa's side since it happened, Bran was with Alyssa, saying that all they could to was hope for the best when it came to Shireen Baratheon and Rickon... Eddard cooed, pulling Arya's thoughts away from the bad things that were going on around her. There was just _something_ about her nephew that soothed Arya's feelings, as though he was a kindred spirit... an old soul. Arya smiled a little, and glanced over at Karsi, who was cradling Alyssa's daughter. If there was one thing that Arya _did_ feel angry over at the moment, it was the fact that Ramsay was too focused on how he felt to even check up on his children. Both were healthy, as far as they could tell. The poison hadn't affected either of the twins, according to Maester Tyberious, the antidote had worked extremely well, though he seemed a tiny bit worried that it would have affects on them later on. It was definitely something that Arya was worried about when it came to her sister's children, but... they were healthy **now**. That had to mean something. Right?

"Where is Cailen?" Karsi asked suddenly.

"_Still_ with Alyssa," Arya rolled her eyes. "So is Lady Samantha... **and** all of the Mormont women as well..."

"I should be there to make sure she's okay," Karsi stood with the infant in her arms. "I'm sure that the twins would like to be near their mother."

Though Arya knew Alyssa would be okay, her will to live was too strong, she could see Karsi's point in wanting to get the twins close to their mother. That, and she could only imagine how Alyssa would react if her children weren't there when she _did_ awaken. The more that she thought about her sister, the more angry she became. If there was one person who didn't deserve what Tywin Lannister had done in Winterfell, it was the one person who treated him with kindness, and he had poisoned her without batting an eye or giving off any hint that he was doing such a thing. Alyssa had fallen for his "peace-talk" bullshit, thinking that he was truly there to talk about peace on Tommen's behalf. Arya had almost thought that he'd been truthful as well, but... he fooled them all. As she stood, tears stung her eyes. Arya _should_ have been poisoned as well, but she had decided that she didn't want to give the old lion the time of day, when Bran had said that they'd already gave Tywin a "farwell" feast. Still, Arya felt slightly guilty that her older sisters and youngest brother... and Shireen Baratheon, had been poisoned by Tywin Lannister... How was she to know that he would do such a thing?

She followed Karsi to Alyssa's bed chambers, the area was busy, with Jess, Osha, Samantha, Tormund, the Sand Snakes, the two Tyrells, and the Mormonts rushing around to help with everything. Instantly, Arya felt as though she was doing the least amount to actually help, even though she'd been taking care of the two newest members of their family. It didn't change the fact that everyone else seemed to be doing a lot more than Arya was... including Gendry. She sat out of the way, beside Karsi, and kept her eyes on Alyssa. It wasn't right, seeing her how she was at the moment, and it definitely wasn't fair. Not in Arya's eyes at least. Tywin Lannister _needed_ to pay for what he had done to her family. But... since Alyssa was technically alive, Bran claimed that they shouldn't do anything without her saying so. According to him, they didn't have a right to declare war without her say.

Arya and Karsi were in Alyssa's bed chambers for maybe twenty minutes, when Jaime and Bronn brought both Asher and Ramsay in, the two men had their hands bound behind their backs, they both looked as though they had beaten the shit out of each other. There was a wild look in Ramsay Bolton's eyes that sent a shiver down Arya's spine, but then his wild blue eyes went to the infant in Karsi's arms and then quickly over to Eddard, and it was as though he was... looking at Alyssa. The man was clearly angry, with every right. His wife and children could have been killed, and Bran had ordered a full lock-down of Winterfell. But all of that rage and all that anger, it all seemed to go away the moment that he looked at _his_ children. It **almost** made up for the fact that he'd been away from Alyssa since the moment she went into labor.

"What happened to the two of you?" Karsi frowned.

"What does it look like?" Asher Forrester smirked.

"Like the two of you beat the shit out of each other," Arya replied quickly.

Ramsay shifted and leaned towards the fireplace and spit a mouthful of blood into the fire, "That's exactly what happened."

Arya stared at Ramsay Bolton in shock, then at Asher Forrester. _Really_? They really beat the shit out of each other? Why the fuck would the two of them go and do something like that? Neither of them looked as though they were going to kill the other... and the way that Ramsay was looking at his children, it made Arya wonder why his hands were bound together. What if he wished to hold one of the twins? He was shit out of luck... that was the answer there. His eyes went back over to Alyssa, and rage instantly filled his features again. He _didn't_ even look at Cailen Talaris, it was as though the one person he hated in Winterfell no longer mattered.

"So... did Alyssa ever talk to you about what she wanted to name one of the twins if they were a girl?" Arya asked Ramsay, pulling his attention away from his wife, who was clearly holding onto her life.

He shook his head, "She was more concerned about getting her way with what we were going to name Eddard." Arya could have sworn that she heard a silent "Bolton" at the end.

"Oh," Arya glanced over at the infant in Karsi's arms. She had kind of been hoping that Alyssa had that talk... or argument with Ramsay already. Arya wanted to be able to call her niece something... a name. Ramsay's eyes went back to Alyssa, she could see that he was silently fuming, the anger and rage was building up in his eyes. Perhaps it was for the best that he couldn't hold either of the twins at the moment.

The only noises in the bed chambers came from the twins, Alyssa's moans in her sleep, and from everyone scurrying in and out of the room. Other than that, there was an awkward silence, one that made Arya want to scream to end it. Even Asher Forrester was quiet as he looked at Alyssa, he looked nearly as angry as Ramsay and just as concerned as Cailen. Arya bit down on her tongue to stop herself from giving into the urge to just scream. Bran **had** to have a plan... right? He had to be coming up with something... or Tyrion...

"Catelyn," it was extremely odd hearing her mother's name come from Ramsay.

"What?" Arya frowned at Ramsay. Literally **everyone** had their attention on Ramsay.

"That's what her name should be," Ramsay didn't take his eyes away from Alyssa. _He cares about her_. Why was that so strange? It was clear as day, and yet it had to be the craziest thing Arya had seen... and she'd seen some pretty fucked-up shit. "Chances are, Alyssa would name her 'Catelyn'."

Arya could hardly believe her ears. Mainly because... both children would carry the Bolton name, and it was too weird to even imagine an "Eddard and Catelyn Bolton" running around. Yet... it definitely had to be the sweetest thing that Arya had seen Ramsay do, even if it was just naming his daughter. It was actually one of the more sweeter things that Arya had ever seen. Her heart actually tugged a bit, Alyssa _would_ definitely approve of the name, there was no doubt in Arya's mind about that. The way that he had spoke, it made Arya actually want to do something even _more_.

Instead, she took a deep breath and looked at her eldest sister, "I think that Alyssa would like that."

**Thank you all so much for the reviews :) I did want to have kind of a nice chapter in the mix. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and like before, the more reviews this gets, the faster the next one will be out :D Woo-Hoo! Two chapters posted in one day :D**


	223. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty-Three

**The Winter Wolf**

_She moved through Winterfell, heading towards the courtyard. Everything was quiet, too quiet. It made her feel a bit uneasy. There seemed to be a huge difference in the atmosphere around her... but she continued her way towards the courtyard, praying that she would run into Bran or Eddard... Alyssa **wasn't** expecting to walk out into the courtyard and everything around her change. She was standing beside... the Iron Throne? It had to be that, it was made of swords. Jaime Lannister stood close to her, but... he was **so** young. Barely older than Alyssa at least. He looked close to tears... the laughter that came from the crazed man on the throne drowned out the screams... Alyssa's stomach turned, her eyes went forward, to what Jaime was looking at... as was everyone else within the huge throne room. **No!** She knew immediately what she was looking at. Her grandfather and her uncle... the Mad King had burned them, but... this couldn't be real, could it? Alyssa closed her eyes and tried to think. Tywin Lannister... he had been leaving and then... the screaming that was coming from her uncle and grandfather... it was so loud, even with the hysterical laughter beside her. Why wasn't anyone doing anything to help them? Why were they just standing around, allowing the Mad King to do such a thing? Alyssa knew that this had happened before she was born... it was one of the many events that set Robert's Rebellion into full motion..._

_The screams and the laughter faded, then... another scream rang out, this one... this one was a woman's scream. The smell of roses and blood filled Alyssa's senses. She hesitated to open her eyes as the sound of a door busting down came from close by. Her father... a **young** Eddard Stark, hardly older than Alyssa was now, rushed through the door and past her, not seeing that she was standing right there. An infant's cry came from the figure that her father ran over to. Alyssa's heart skipped a beat and a hard lump formed in her throat._

_"Ned?" a weak, woman's voice came as the crying softened. "He's dead..."_

_"Lyanna," her father pulled the woman into his arms._

_**Lyanna**? Alyssa moved towards her father and her aunt, the lump in her throat made it extremely difficult to breathe. There was blood everywhere... a baby was cradled in her arms. Alyssa placed a hand over her mouth to quiet the sob that came from her. Eddard Stark looked absolutely heartbroken, as though she was seeing his heart shattering right in front of her. Her aunt... she had a child?_

_"If Robert finds out who he is, he'll be killed," Lyanna whispered to her brother._

_"Lyanna-" Eddard started._

_"Promise me you won't tell anyone who he is. Say he's yours, or he'll be killed. I know they already killed the Targaryens... please, you can't let them know," Lyanna read Eddard easily, Alyssa saw this, even on her death-bed, Lyanna knew that she was asking her brother to lie, to go against his own honor and morals._

_"I-" Alyssa watched her father struggle with the choice his sister asked him to make._

_"Promise me, Ned," Lyanna insisted, her dark gray eyes were full of determination. "Promise me that you'll take care of Jon."_

_"I promise," Eddard choked out._

_Alyssa was trembling, Jon... Jon wasn't her brother? He was her cousin? Her heart shattered, all the cold treatment he'd gotten from her mother... Lyanna said something quietly to Eddard, and then... she just died. A strange, peaceful look was on her face, she didn't even hold on... she let go as though she had already lost everything. Alyssa reached out to comfort her sobbing father, but he quickly vanished from her sight. Instead, she was standing outside, the warm sun was beating down on her, and people were shouting angrily. Alyssa was sobbing as she looked around, everyone was so mad, the area wasn't familiar at all, and she could see Arya... staring in shock at something, hiding behind a statue._

_"ARYA!" Alyssa called out, but her sister didn't hear her._

_She looked in the direction Arya was, there was a sea of angry people, all of them shouting "traitor!" and "liar!", even some were shouting "take his head!". Alyssa's heart drummed loudly in her ears, she shook her head. NO! Why was she seeing this?! Her father was on his knees, Sansa was shouting something, Arya jumped down from the statue and rushed forward, disappearing into the mob of people who wanted their father dead. Alyssa took a step forward as Illan Payne brought down his sword, she screamed as Sansa fainted at the sight. She shook with grief and she closed her eyes and began to sob as cheers went out. Her heart was breaking into millions of tiny pieces, and she already knew what was coming next, it wasn't too hard for her to figure out. No, she didn't want to see it! How could she be seeing this? How was it possible? The green-sight... it had to be that, right?_

_She forced her eyes open, and sure enough, the Stark and Tully men in the dinning hall were being slaughtered, Robb... He had several arrows sticking out of him, he was holding a young woman in his arms, sobbing. She looked around, her mother, she was hiding under a table. Alyssa's mind started to spin wildly, she closed her eyes and screamed, she didn't want to see this, she knew how it ended. She **needed** to wake-up! She couldn't take seeing anyone else die! She didn't want to see the way that her mother and brother died. She already knew! Alyssa struggled not to listen to what was going on around her. Someone had to wake her up! She screamed again, hoping that someone would hear her._

Her eyes popped open, she was fearing that she would still be in the horrific event known as the "Red Wedding". Instead, she was laying in her bed, a battered Asher was the first thing she saw, sleeping in a chair beside her bed. What the fuck happened to him? She blinked several times and looked around the room. Cailen was passed out pretty much right beside Asher. Alyssa frowned the moment that she looked at her husband, he looked just as bad as Asher... _shit_. Ramsay, he was holding a baby in his arms, his attention was on Arya and the infant in her arms. Alyssa felt her stomach and sat up, her entire body felt as though she had been beaten herself. Her movement pulled Ramsay and Arya's attention to her instantly.

"How-" Alyssa's throat was dry, raspy, and it hurt to even say one word.

Ramsay was up on his feet quickly, the infant in his arms wasn't phased by the movement, and he was beside Alyssa, already getting her the glass beside the bed, "Drink this, it will sooth your throat."

"You have no idea what a relief it is to see you awake," Arya looked extremely tired, but she also looked happy. "Cat won't let anyone take her from the same room as you, and she gets fussy if Ramsay's not holding her. Ned... almost everyone has held him. Sansa included."

"Cat?" Alyssa was confused. She took small sips off of the sweet liquid.

Ramsay smirked at her a little as Asher laughed, he must have awakened as well, "Catelyn, your daughter. Ramsay named her."

She blinked again, confusion filled her entirely, she wasn't sure she was hearing correctly. It sounded as though they were saying that her children were _both_ named after her parents. It was something she would have done, but... Ramsay did it? She stared at her husband for a long moment, then frowned, "What happened to you?"

"The Forrester and I took our agression out on each other," Ramsay was still holding the infant in his arms. _"She gets fussy if Ramsay's not holding her"_, he was holding Catelyn... which meant that Eddard was in Arya's arms.

Alyssa placed the cup back on the end table and held out her hands, "I want to see them. Give her to me." Ramsay obeyed immediately, and Alyssa kept her eyes on him, surprised what he had named their daughter. The instant that she had her daughter in her arms, she relaxed, as thought that was what she _needed_. Catelyn snuggled closer to her, making Alyssa fall instantly in love with her daughter. Her eyes moved over to Arya and Eddard... instantly she thought about Jon, and what she had seen in her dream. If... if what she saw was real... then that would mean that Jon, her brother, was the son of Lyanna... and... Alyssa took a deep breath to calm herself. Arya had said that Sansa had held Eddard... but they hadn't said anything about Rickon or Shireen. "Where's Rickon?" Alyssa demanded.

"He's recovering from the poison," Arya looked sad, and she looked down at Eddard, so she wouldn't have to look at Alyssa.

Alyssa's stomach turned, "And Shireen?" No one answered her. Suddenly, Alyssa completely numb, but that lasted for only a split second. She became pissed. She had been completely hospitable to the fucking lion, and what did he do? Tywin Lannister tried to kill her entire family and... he managed to murder Shireen. How the fuck could he sleep at night? Alyssa took a deep breath and looked at Ramsay, "How long has it been since the fuck left?"

"Little over two days," Ramsay replied. "Bran had the gates barred and-"

"Where the fuck is Tywin Lannister?" Alyssa demanded.

"No idea, Bran has barred the gates, and won't allow anyone in or out," Cailen yawned. "Bran believed that any decisions should be left to you."

"The moment that I fell, he should have had an arrow in his _fucking_ head," Alyssa was beginning to fume, making Ramsay shift a bit, his eyes were on their daughter. She cradled Catelyn, not about to give her daughter to her husband just yet, he had more time with both of the twins than she did. "I want him found. Now. Tell Tyrion, please. Or I'll go find him _myself_."

"You'll go find-" Asher sounded amused.

"Tywin Lannister," Alyssa's head felt as though it was going to explode. "He wants a fucking war, I'll give him one he won't forget. And... send a raven to Howland Reed and tell him I request an audience with him."

Asher jumped to his feet and smirked at her before looking at Ramsay, "Didn't I _tell_ you this was going to happen?"

"Have the gates unbarred, and tell Bran to have Winter track down Tywin," Alyssa told her best friend.

Cailen got up, looking exhausted, and he looked at Alyssa, "The gates will be opened?"

"Yes," Alyssa nodded, confusion mixed in with her fuming rage.

"I'll... give you your privacy," Cailen glanced at Ramsay before he left the bed chambers.

Ramsay bent over, placed a light kiss on Alyssa's forehead, and he turned and followed after Cailen beside Asher, making Alyssa worry suddenly. Arya looked entertained as she spoke, "Cailen hasn't left this room since you went into labor, but I think that both Cailen and Ramsay have been waiting for the gate to be opened."

"They're not the only ones," Tyrion said from the doorway. "The Whitehills have just came in, I allowed them to come in, since they've been waiting on the other side of the gate since my father tried to poison you. I am deeply sorry for that, by the way. I would never wish any harm-"

"I don't place any blame on you, Tyrion," Alyssa forced a smile. "Just, don't be surprised if I kill him."

"That's if I don't get to him first, or Ser Davos. The man was devoted to Shireen Baratheon, and what my father did was **unforgivable**," Tyrion turned around and walked away from the open door.

Alyssa's heart ached, she looked at her sister, then her son, and as though reading Alyssa's mind, Arya moved over to Alyssa's side and sat on the bed beside her. Alyssa looked at Arya, wondering how much of what she had seen had happened, "Arya, can I ask you something... unpleasant?"

"What?" Arya already looked uncomfortable.

"What do you remember about when Father was killed?" Alyssa asked bluntly.

"Joffery called for his head, I ran into the croud, Yoren, from the Night's Watch grabbed me and blocked my view, then carried me away as Sansa fell," Arya recalled quickly. Then she frowned, "Why?"

"It was just something that I dreamt that made me wonder," Alyssa felt her heart break, mixing in with her emotions that made everything more confusing. She _really_ needed to speak to Howland Reed, just as badly as she _needed_ Tywin Lannister to **pay** for what he had done while being a guest in **her** House.

**A longer chapter for you all. I AM sorry for killing Shireen off, it was her or Rickon. There had to be something bad to happen, and it was extremely hard to do. PLEASE don't hate me :( I adore Shireen, and it breaks my heart to do so, but... "a lion still has claws", and there had to be something that triggered Alyssa wanting a full-out war with the Lannisters. The more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next one will be posted.**


	224. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty-Four

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

"Ludd Whitehill," Ramsay let out a breath as he walked into the entrance hall. For a split second, he was surprised to see Lord Whitehill and his two children, Gwyn and Gryff standing there. Then he quickly recovered, "What's so important that you left High Point?"

"I want you to be honest with me," Ludd had the nerve to demand. "Are you remaining in Winterfell willingly, my Lord?"

Ramsay felt his eyes twitch as the temptation to stab the ignorant fuck in the throat. Ramsay didn't forget that Ludd Whitehill had constantly reminded him that he was a Bastard when his father was still alive, as did many of his father's bannermen. Ludd Whitehill was more the type to go running to Roose Bolton when it came to his problems. Ramsay took a deep breath and stared at Ludd for a long moment, "To keep me in line, my _wife_ threatens to send me to the Dreadfort."

"Oh," Ludd looked as though he was a loss for words. His daughter, Gwyn Whitehill, looked almost as though she was going to burst out into laughter. Like she knew what Ramsay was going to say.

"If that's all you wished to discuss, you've wasted my time, Ludd," Ramsay all but snarled out. "I have more important shit to deal with than your 'issues'."

Gryff Whitehill opened his mouth to say something, then instantly closed it. It was clear that he had actually thought twice of crossing Ramsay. Ludd, on the other hand, saw his "issues" just as important as the problems they were all dealing with at the moment, like he deserved Ramsay's full attention. It was clear as day that he didn't give a shit about what happened with Alyssa... as far as Ludd Whitehill was concerned, Alyssa had cost him "his" Ironwood. What _must_ have caused Ludd's attitude, must have been the fact that he'd seen both Forresters running around, and Ramsay's bet was that both Forresters acted as though the Whitehills didn't even exist. Ludd's rudeness that came all too easily for the man, tempted Ramsay to piss Ludd off by putting Asher Forrester around him, but the Forrester was already busy doing as Alyssa had commanded. Did Whitehill not realize that the Queen of the North was preparing to take war to the Lannisters, not caring that there was snow covering the ground?

"I can hardly believe how lovely this place is," Ludd's daughter, Gwyn Whitehill finally looked around, trying to get Ludd to stop with his useless rantings that Ramsay wasn't even listening to.

"Yes," Ramsay sighed, his voice was seething with sarcasim. "Winterfell is _very_ impressive." He was **quickly** becoming bored with Ludd and his children. With Ludd's heir sent to the Wall with the rest of Roose Bolton's closest men, Gryff Whitehill was now Ludd's heir, and most in the North knew of the affair between his daughter and Asher Forrester, which must have made it extremely difficult to marry her off. The thought of Ludd's family made Ramsay eager to go check on Alyssa, now that she was awake. Being the "proper" Lord and such-though he spoke sarcastically to all three Whitehills-Ramsay got them all settled in, the entire time praying Asher Forrester would give into his reckless side and provoke Ludd... or even Gryff.

The instant that Ludded looked as though he was going to start up again, Ramsay "nicely" excused himself. How the fuck had Roose put up with Ludd for so long? Ramsay wanted to snap Ludd Whitehill's neck nearly every time that he was around the man... the same could have been said for his spoiled son, Gryff Whitehill. To stop himself from killing one of **his** own bannermen, Ramsay hurried down the corridor, towards the bed chambers that Ramsay shared with his wife. He saw Bronn, who'd been running around for the Imp, but he vanished through a door down the long corridor... Sansa and Tyrion's bed chambers. The activity around the bed chambers that he shared with Alyssa had gone from over-active to no one running in and out of the door... it was the most calm he'd seen the corridor since Tywin Lannister had left.

He opened the door to the bed chambers that he shared with Alyssa, and was surprised to see her crying into a pillow while Eddard and Catelyn slept. Jaime Lannister was right beside the door, a look of sadness and disbelief was on his face as he watched Alyssa. This wasn't what Ramsay had expected to see when he went to check on his wife. He had no idea what to do, Alyssa wasn't normally like this... she was normally... held together.

Concern filled him as he pulled Alyssa to him, the Whitehills left his mind entirely, "What happened?"

"I saw... I saw them dying," Alyssa sobbed. "I **really** saw them die. My grand-father, my Uncle Brandon..."

"I'm sure that it was the poison that caused the nightmare," Ramsay didn't know what to say. He could always pretend to be compassionate, but that wasn't something that would make Alyssa very happy at the moment.

As Alyssa shook her head, Jaime Lannister stepped out of the room, "I saw things I _couldn't_ have possibly known. I saw my aunt... and I saw my father..."

"Are you sure?" Ramsay frowned, not liking that Alyssa was crying.

"Jaime... I saw him there when the Mad King killed my grandfather and my uncle... and both Sansa and Arya were there when my father died. The **only** thing I couldn't know was how my aunt... my father **never** spoke about my aunt, Lyanna... or how she died."

_Shit_, Ramsay stared at the door, he didn't say anything. What did you say to hearing something like that? He'd love to know to know exactly what she saw, but she was sobbing uncontrolably, to the point where Ramsay couldn't understand her. He heard her mentioning waking-up, but then... she whispered "Shireen" and the sobbing just got worse. The urge to hunt a lion was overwhelming, to the point where **he** would track Tywin Lannister down. Yes, he had a soft spot for Alyssa, and an immediate soft spot for both of his children. He knew himself well enough to know how rare that was, and it was irritating to see his wife in such a state-of-mind. Still, he stayed by Alyssa's side until she finally cried herself to sleep.

He opened the door and immediately ran into Gendry, who looked startled to see Ramsay standing there. Just his luck, no sarcasim intended, "Gendry, keep an eye on Alyssa for me. If anything happens are changes, let your wife know right away."

Without giving Gendry a chance to speak, Ramsay left the younger man there, and headed towards the courtyard. He was going to hurry and get Blood ready to go, and Ramsay had to rush himself. He needed to get out of Winterfell before anyone realized that he was gone... or going, because he didn't want to put up with anyone trying to stop him. As though thinking the same thing as him, Cailen Talaris was in the courtyard, getting a horse ready to leave. Asher Forrester, Ser Davos, Tormund Giantsbane, Karsi, Oberyn Martell, both Tyrion and Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, an extra horse and **all** four direwolves were already there. It was a hunting party, one that was fully armed and ready to go after a lion, and definitely the kind of hunting Ramsay was interested in... and craved. He was caught off guard by Cailen being there, lucky for the fuck, he had his rage focused on someone completely different. Alyssa was pissed; more pissed than Ramsay had expected. She had looked as though she was ready for blood, that if they didn't find Tywin Lannister, she would tare apart the south just to find him. Every raven in Winterfell had been sent out, Winter had taken off about ten minutes ago, and now they were leaving to get revenge. Ramsay wanted to bring Tywin back to Alyssa alive, to see what his pissed off wife would do to the fuck, but at the same time, he wanted to keep Tywin Lannister for himself, to play with until he was lesser than Reek was. His eyes twitched as he looked at those leaving with him, why did they all have to have the same idea at once? At least they'd been polite enough to get a horse ready for him.

"You're going?" Ramsay raised an eyebrow at Cailen. "You're not going to stay here and 'bond' with Alyssa?"

"I get my hands on that son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to set him on fire," Cailen Talaris replied.

To say the least, Ramsay was surprised that Cailen Talaris was resorting to violence. Ramsay normally would have been pissed, because he could hear the anger in Cailen-_fucking_-Talaris' voice, but he felt that same anger. He wanted Tywin Lannister to pay for what he had tried to do, while Alyssa wanted him to pay for what he had done. Ramsay could see where Alyssa was coming from, she wanted the threat to her family gone, she wanted revenge for Shireen Baratheon, and he was more than happy to see that his wife got what she wanted when it came to getting even.

"You're going to 'set him on fire'?" where the fuck had **this** Cailen Talaris been the entire time? A spark of amusement flared through Ramsay as he grabbed his cloak that was sitting on Blood's saddle, and then he mounted his horse.

"There's a **reason** the Mad King set his 'enemies' on fire," Talaris stated.

Ramsay's eyes twitched as he stared at Cailen Talaris. No, the pain couldn't be controled, and he was sure that Tywin Lannister's life would end much too soon. Ramsay believed that he had more of a right to the old lion's life than Talaris did, but he knew that-and wanted-Alyssa had to be the one to take Tywin Lannister's life. He smiled to himself. Perhaps that would give her a peace of mind.

**A VERY special thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I kept ahold of this chapter until it went up. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and I am working on the next chapter :) I would absolutely love feedback on this chapter.**


	225. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty-Five

**The Commander**

A small part of him wanted to remain in Winterfell, to spend a **lot** more time with Margaery Tyrell and her new-born son, Renly Tyrell... by all rights, the boy should have carried the Lannister name, but given everything they'd been through and current events, Margaery, Loras, and Lady Olenna _all_ thought it was best if he was given the Tyrell name. Though, as much as Asher Forrester wanted to remain behind, he **had** to get the bastard who had tried to kill his best friend and her family. He had sent a raven to Ironrath, so his family could prepare, and not be so surprised... just in case full out war broke out. It was too late to change his mind anyways, their large "hunting" party was already several hours out of Winterfell, the direwolves had caught onto a scent that caused them to run in a different direction, while Winter... the dragon flew ahead, scanning the vast ground beneath it. To say the least, Asher had thought that Tywin Lannister had better sense than to poison someone while in their home... Arya had claimed that the man was obsessed with his legacy... if that was the case, why did he go after Alyssa? A woman large with child? He tried to kill off all of the Targaryens in one swoop as well... Asher definitely wanted to know what was going on in Tywin Lannister's mind when he made the attempt on Alyssa's life... yet the only one to fall to his plot had been one of the most innocent bystanders... Shireen Baratheon.

The thought of the small girl made Asher glance over at Ser Davos, who looked completely out of it at the moment, as though he had lost everything that he held dear in the world. The man had loved Shireen, the girl had been one of his close friends, and he had lost her... Asher could only imagine how it felt... he had feared the worst when Alyssa had collapsed to the ground, but his faith in her strong-will kept him sane. Ser Davos... he had held onto the hope that Shireen would pull through, it had seemed almost as if she would, but then... Asher shook his head, there was no way they could have expected any of that to happen. Tywin had played his part all too well... though he'd fucked-up by leaving before making sure the job had been done properly. Shireen had been too sweet to fall prey to Tywin Lannister. The man had gone after children openly, and his own children's explaination was, "our father must be desperate". Asher shook his head, in time, they would get their hands on Tywin Lannister. Hopefully Tyrion and Jaime kept their minds in the right place and didn't try to help their father.

"Is it just me, or are Ramsay and Cailen _actually_ being civil towards each other?" Tyrion shifted on his horse, pulling Asher's attention to him.

Asher shook his head, "I think that they're both focused on something else. Once that focus is gone, I'm sure they'll be back at each other's throats."

Tyrion nodded, "You're probably right about that."

"Right about what?" Tormund Giantsbane asked.

"Ramsay and Cailen," Tyrion sighed.

Tormund Giantsbane started to laugh, "Watching the two of them is like watching two shadow-cats stalking each other."

As though he could sense them talking about him, Ramsay's head turned a bit, and he was looking back at Asher, Tyrion, and Tormund. He looked extremely serious, as though his mind was focused on one thing: _finding Tywin and killing him_. Asher had no respect for Ramsay, he didn't like the man, and to be perfectly clear-even with himself-he wanted Ramsay dead for what he'd done to Ethan. No amount of "good deeds" could change the fact that the fucker killed Asher's little brother. And for what? For trying to protect Talia? At the thought of Ethan, Asher felt his muscles twitch, his entire body expected him to do something about what Ramsay had done... still, there was more important things going on besides Asher's need for vengeance... there seemed to _always_ be something that stopped him from getting the much-needed revenge his family craved.

"What was your father thinking? Did he seriously think that he'd be able to get out of the North?" Asher changed the subject.

"All I can think is that he saw an oppertunity and jumped on it," Tyrion frowned. Asher knew that the Imp's mind must have gone to his own wife. "Now I know the reason why he refused Alyssa's offer of guest-rights. He probably _always_ intended on getting rid of the Starks when he came to the North."

Asher didn't care for that idea. Why...? He just couldn't wrap his mind around why Tywin Lannister would go against his own legacy to get at Alyssa... was it because he didn't see any way to get his sons back? He had no idea what to think, because he had no fucking idea what Tywin Lannister was even thinking. Both Tyrion and Jaime Lannister seemed to now have personal reasons to go after their father, and Asher could see that _both_ of them meant business...

"So, what caused... **_that_** to happen?" Tormund motioned towards Asher's face, which was bruised from fighting Ramsay.

"A need to get agression out," Asher winked at the _much_ larger man. "I'm surprised that we didn't do more damage to each other."

"That's because we were stopped by Bronn and Jaime," Ramsay kept his head forward as he spoke. Had Alyssa's husband been listening in on them the entire time? "I'm sure that we could have hurt each other a _lot_ worse."

"Oh, I _wanted_ to hurt you a **lot** worse than I did," Asher admitted all too happily.

"Same here," Ramsay Bolton looked possitively pleased with Asher's words, as though he'd been hoping for them. "We'll finish our little fight later, when no one is around to put a stop to it. Maybe one of us could kill the other."

Asher started to caugh, hardly able to believe that Alyssa's husband had openly said that, not caring at all who else was listening in. To him, that sounded like a wonderful idea, but Asher knew for a fact that Alyssa wouldn't care for it a _bit_. She would probably try to keep them apart, or threaten to send one of them home... Still, Ramsay Bolton's words made Asher **crave** the next fight already. First, they had a lion to hunt.

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! To the guest who's wishing for me to kill Aly and Cailen both off, you're shit-out-of-luck. I don't think that Alyssa should die, and if someone doesn't like that she's still alive, then don't read it. To the rest of you, thank you so much for your continued support of this story, and know that there wouldn't be nearly as many chapters if it wasn't for all of the wonderful reviews. I got caught up in the new DLC for DAI, Tresspasser... that's why I haven't posted as soon as I wanted to. It made me think about writing Aly in... maybe make HER the Inquisitor... but I'm not sure right now. I'd like to know how you all feel about that. Or at least fellow Dragon Age fans. As always, I would ABSOLUTELY love feedback on this chapter.**


	226. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty-Six

**The Snow Wolf**

There was no explaining how confusing the Children of the Forest were for the Brothers of the Night's Watch. Most avoided the five small beings all together, as though just being around them could make them die... Jon had learned that Sam had been right, the Children of the Forest had helped Bran the Builder build the Wall after they had helped the First Men push the White Walkers back. They had "charged" the Wall with power, meant to protect everyone on the other side of the Wall. Leaf had gotten angry with one of the Free Folk when they tried to argue with her about why the Wall was built in the first place, still believing that it'd been built to keep the Free Folk on the other side, when it had been built to keep only the White Walkers out, to stop the Long Winter from spreading. She was also upset that the Wall wasn't manned properly, that many castles had been abandoned over the centuries. The four other Children of the Forest seemed more curious about the men who were there at the Wall, all of them claiming that they had missed the companionship and friendship that humans gave them long ago, before the Andels came.

"Give me something to do to get me away from those things," Edd came up to Jon, looking around to make sure that none of the Children were around to hear him.

"You... _want_ to leave?" Jon frowned at his friend.

"Send me on an errand or something," Edd seemed nervous, as though he **really** didn't want to be around the Children of the Forest, while Sam would have had been over-joyed at the fact that he could learn so much form all five of them. "Have you heard anything from Winterfell?"

"You're offering to go to Winterfell?" Jon raised an eyebrow, knowing that with the snow on the ground, it'd take longer than a month for him to reach Winterfell, but it was also a chance to have someone check up on his siblings and to talk to Alyssa about the possiblity of sending more men to the Wall.

"I'm offering to go to Winterfell," Edd nodded. "It's just... uncomfortable here, being around those children-things."

Jon felt himself smirk a tiny bit, mainly out of entertainment. Edd had faught against White Walkers at Hardhome, yet the Children of the Forest made him uncomfortable. If Edd wasn't Jon's friend, that would have confused the shit out of Jon, but he could see how the Children could make Edd uncomfortable. They looked... strange, and to top it off, they were much older than anyone there on the Wall... and from the things they said, possibly **_older_** than the Wall.

"You may go, but make _sure_ that you get more men. Tell Alyssa that all of our lives depend on it," Jon sighed finally, after thinking it over.

Edd's entire body relaxed, as though Jon had taken off a large weight off of his shoulders. He offered Jon a small smile, "Any other messages you wish to send to your siblings?"

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I figured that Eddison is more the type to feel uncomfortable and uneasy around the Children of the Forest. I will try to post another one as soon as possible :) Feedback would make me extremely happy though :D**


	227. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty-Seven

**The Red Wolf**

She felt a lot better, so much so, that she was in the snow-covered garden in Winterfell, where the blue winter roses were in full bloom, fighting against the cold. No wonder it was said that Lyanna Stark loved the blue roses that grew in Winterfell, they were as beautiful as they were strong. Keeping her mind off of the events that had happened, Sansa moved the snow around with her feet, wondering where Tyrion had run off to. Mira Forrester remained close to Sansa, in case she fell ill again. Sansa wished that she could figure out what was going on... what had happened, though everyone kept saying that Tywin Lannister had poisoned her... and her siblings... and Shireen Baratheon had died from the whole insident. Tears stung Sansa's eyes as she stared at the blue roses. When would they actually get a break? One that didn't lead up to people she loved getting hurt? Mira Forrester pulled her cloak around her tighter as she shivered and looked at Sansa.

"Do you think that they'll all be back soon?" Mira asked.

"I have no idea," Sansa sighed.

She really didn't want to think about Tyrion going out trying to capture his father... For some reason, Sansa couldn't believe that Tywin Lannister had tried to kill her off... it just seemed... too out-of-character for him. It was more like something Tyrion's sister, Cersei, would do, but the heartless woman wasn't anywhere near Winterfell. Alyssa was busy dealing with being a new mother _and_ planning for a full-out war that would start up all over again. Sansa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the cold air had been something she had craved to leave behind, but now it was one of the few things that made her think of her parents... of how they would stand close together, as though to keep each other warm. It made her think of how things once were...

"The North will be going to war with the Lannsiters again, won't we?" Mira seemed to just be filling silence.

"There's no way around it," Sansa breathed out. "At least not one that I can see..."

"Oh," Mira looked disappointed, and Sansa couldn't blame her. The poor girl had lost her father at the end of the War of Five Kings, and then... _Ethan_. Sansa couldn't see how Alyssa could forgive something like that, especially since she heard the Forresters speak of the closeness Alyssa had with the Forrester twins, Ethan and Talia. As Jon Arryn had been to their father, the Forresters were to Alyssa. Family. It was very clear with the way Alyssa and Asher acted around each other.

Sansa smiled, she knew Alyssa had acted the same way with Robb, who seemed to encourage Alyssa when they were all little... as Asher encouraged her now. In a way, Sansa hoped that Eddard and Catelyn were the same exact way. That they acted how Aly and Robb had... and she deeply hoped that the twins were **nothing** like Jaime and Cersei, though Sansa didn't see that ever happening. One, Alyssa would never allow it; two, Jaime would probably end up ratting them out to Alyssa; and three, Ramsay was definitely the type who wouldn't allow that to happen.

Sansa linked her arm with Mira, "How is Queen Margaery?"

"Margaery?" Mira Forrester frowned. "She's caring for her son. She named him Renly."

Sansa felt herself smile a little, it was kind of fitting that Margaery would name her child after her first husband... no matter if he wasn't the father of her child. Renly Baratheon had been a sweet soul, and maybe Margaery was hoping that naming her child after him would cancel out any of Joffery that may have been there, "So... she's happy?"

Mira nodded, "But... I do believe that there's something going on between Asher and her."

"Oh, that's not a secret," Sansa _even_ knew that there was something going on between Margaery Tyrell and Asher Forrester. She cleared her throat, "How are _you_ holding up with the Whitehills here?"

"I would have been more concerned about Asher around them, but... he's not here anymore," Mira admitted. She sniffed and shivered, "I think that we should probably get inside before the two of us catch our deaths." Her eyes widened as she must have thought of her choice of words, "Gods, I'm so sorry."

Sansa shook her head, "Why? It's a common phrase, and I've taken no offence to it."

Mira relaxed a little and started to walk with Sansa, "With everything that's happened... I'm a little..."

"I know," Sansa knew that Mira feared another war with winter almost fully there. Sansa feared it as well, mainly because the last thing they ever needed was another war... not with what Bran and Alyssa said was coming.

She focused her thoughts towards Tyrion... he had surprised her greatly by remaining by her side. He had even brought little Ned to see her, giving her a chance to hold her nephew. She had yet to hold Catelyn. According to Karsi, Mira, Samantha, Jess, and Osha, the infant girl only wanted to be held by Ramsay... as though she shared a bond with her father _already_. With Ramsay out of Winterfell, though, Catelyn seemed just fine being with Alyssa... as long as her mother didn't leave the same room as her. Tyrion had been kind and gentle, the kind of husband she believed her own father wanted for her. She dared to think that she cared for him much more deeply than a friend, and she knew it was a lot more than what she felt for him when they were wed. Though he hadn't been gone long, she missed him more than ever. She prayed silently that they'd find Tywin quickly so Tyrion could return to Winterfell.

**A very special thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, though it was so short. I really wanted to throw in a Sansa POV, I missed her :) I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and I am working on the next chapter :) I would LOVE feedback ;)**


	228. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty-Eight

**The Riverland Dragon**

He was thinking about Alyssa, even when she was miles away, she was mainly on his mind, more than anything or anyone else. He was trying his hardest to figure out _why_ Tywin Lannister would waste everyone's time, just to try an attempt to get rid of the Starks? In Cailen's oppinion, nothing added up, and the more he thought about it, the more clear his mind became. The anger he had felt was gone, instead he wanted answers before he acted. Before he burned Tywin Lannister to a crisp. Mad King style... the thought caused Cailen to shiver. His anger had made it hard for him to think straight, worse than when he was around Alyssa. It was nearly to the point where he thought he would go mad, but that was only because thoughts of lighting certain people on fire were racing through his mind. What would he do if he gave into his sudden, rageful impulses? The answer was clear, Cailen knew that he would regret it, no matter how wonderful the thought of setting Ramsay Snow on fire made him feel. The _only_ thoughts that kept him from completely feeling mad, were those of Alyssa... of her kissing _him_. Sure, it hadn't happened since, but thinking about it was better than setting Ramsay on fire... at the moment.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Samantha had demanded of him before he left Winterfell. "Don't... just stay away from the Bolton. Keep your feelings for the Queen pent-up, and don't let him see how you feel. He's looking for a reason to kill you."

"I promise that I'll be careful," was all Cailen had given his sister, making no other promises. He hadn't released his anger since before Alyssa had been poisoned, he'd just been letting it boil, and now... he could feel Ramsay Snow's blue eyes on him, making the rage boil even more-so.

"Are you alright?" Ser Jaime Lannister asked suddenly, pulling Cailen back to reality.

"No," Cailen shook his head. "I _will_ be though."

Jaime frowned, not catching the meaning in Cailen's words. That was okay. Cailen prefered if people didn't know what he meant by that. It was one of the few personal things that he did for himself, and it was better than going around killing everyone who pissed him off. _Alyssa_... her name alone was calming, making him wish she was in sight, though he was pretty sure he was looking more like one of the Free Folk than a Lord who followed the Tullys. The comparrison would normally have been amusing, that was if Cailen wasn't already drowning in overwhelming emotions. With his mind easily wandering away from the one thought that kept him actually calm, Cailen knew that he needed to be alone as soon as possible. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

As luck would have it, the sky was growing dark, both with clouds and night. By the time they actually stopped, he was twitching with the urge to set Ramsay Snow on fire. To dump an entire bottle of dragon's fire on the Bastard and watch him burn. The urge got worse the more the Bastard looked in Cailen's direction, as though he _knew_ that he was pissing Cailen off by doing so. Cailen took more deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm, wishing that he could hurry and release his feelings. He set up his tent quickly, as fast as he could, and then he wandered away from the camp, making sure to get out of the line-of-sight of anyone who could watch him. He built a small fire away from the main camp, one that he could use away from prying eyes.

_Finally_, he stared into the flame and let his feelings just... go. Everything that he was feeling. All of the rage, the fear, the stress, and... the jealousy, he just let himself feel it all as he stared into the fire, releasing the feelings in his own way as he did so. Samantha had seen him do it _once_, and she had said that it was the scariest she'd ever seen him... that she **never** wanted to see him release his anger ever again. It had been the one and only time she actually feared him, and so he tried not to ever let anyone see him when he _did_ release his emotions. Everything around him was gone as far as his mind was concerned, there was only the flames that his eyes were on. He stared at the fire until there was nothing but burning embers left. He actually felt like himself again. Focused.

A small movement caught his attention, and he saw Shadow standing there, the direwolf was slowly backing up. The way Shadow was looking at him... _Please no_, Cailen frowned as he eyed the huge direwolf, "Alyssa?"

His answer was clear when the direwolf hesistated before rushing towards the camp. _SHIT! NO! _He was the last person Alyssa should ever fear, if she watched... she was different than Samantha though, it was possible... Cailen was giving himself a panic-attack. What if her oppinion of him changed? He doubted that it would, but if she feared him now because of how she saw him... his heart skipped a beat. He knew that he would find out as soon as they got back to Winterfell.

**As always, a special thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter :) I'm sorry that they've been so short, I just have ideas and have to get them out. Including this chapter. I've been waiting for the perfect oppertunity to do Cailen's "anger release" in his POV for a long time now. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and the more reviews this chapter gets, the faster the next will be posted :D**


	229. Chapter Two Hundred-Twenty-Nine

**The Winter Wolf**

She stared at Samantha, unable to help herself. After having seen the... it was hard to explain, the best word to explain the look on Cailen's face would have to be "insane". He had looked exactly that, insane. Especially his eyes... that was the _one_ thing Alyssa couldn't get out of her mind. What the fuck had he been doing? All she saw was him staring into a fire, oblivious to her even being there-or technically Shadow being there, but the way he was looking into the fire, the feelings that she had felt coming from him... it wasn't the Cailen she knew. There had been so much rage...

"Are you okay, Your Grace?" Samantha Talaris asked suddenly.

"Does Cailen..." Alyssa looked up at the ceiling, wondering how to word herself without sounding crazy herself. "Does Cailen stare at fire often?"

Samantha froze, a look of shock covered her face, "You saw him?"

Alyssa blinked several times, "So... he does? Does he always look so-"

"Scary?" Samantha offered. "He's just doing it to get his anger out, but... yes, he does. He thinks it's the best way to get his anger out. Sadly, as sweet as my brother is, he _does_ have some signs of the Targaryen-Madness, no matter how little they are. He gets urges to burn things... people, when he goes long periods without doing his little release-thing." Alyssa didn't know what to say. Cailen actually had an urge to burn people? And he carried a bottle of dragon's fire on him at all times? That was actually a very scary thought, and if she didn't know Cailen, she probably would have feared for everyone's lives. Cailen wasn't a murderer, he wasn't a monster. He was a kind soul, Alyssa could see that, but... he almost reminded her of Ramsay when she had seen the look on his face. It... wasn't natural. But... given everything that had happened in her life, she knew she had no place to judge how Cailen got rid of his... fustration. "How did you see him? They've been gone for hours now, and you've been in bed. Cailen would _never_ do that in front of anyone."

"That explains a lot," Alyssa didn't answer Samantha.

She didn't tell Samantha how she saw Cailen, that would require her explaining that she was a Warg, and at the moment, that wasn't something that she wanted to get into at the moment. It made sense... Cailen was always calmer than most... more than Alyssa was at least... and now, she knew the reason why she never saw him... well, angry like Ramsay or Asher showed their anger. Samantha was clearly confused, wondering how Alyssa could have seen Cailen do his "anger release" while not even leaving Winterfell. Cailen... he _knew_ that it was her in Shadow the moment that he looked over at her. He _knew_ that she had seen him, or at least suspected it. He had looked... well, fearful when he saw Alyssa standing there in Shadow. As though he was afraid that he had wrecked their friendship by her seeing him being... strange. She'd seen worse, and there was no way that she could even think about judging Cailen for finding a way to release his emotions, when he wasn't even technically hurting anyone around him.

"You... don't plan on telling me how you saw my brother, do you?" Samantha asked, even though she clearly knew the answer to her question.

Alyssa shook her head, "It's too confusing and would take time I could be spending with Ned and Cat."

For a split second, it looked as though Samantha was going to argue with her. Alyssa was ready for it, but before Samantha could open her mouth to speak, Sansa and Arya came into her bed chambers, saving Alyssa from having to do any explaining at all. If Samantha wanted to have it explained to her, then Alyssa could always just have one of her sisters do that for her...

"I'm only saying that it doesn't make any sense," Sansa said as she followed Arya through the door.

"You're trying to say that he didn't do it, when I was there. He _poisoned_ you, Alyssa, Rickon, and Shireen, and you don't think that he **really** did it," Arya sounded as though she was starting to get extremely pissed. Gods, what were the two of them fighting about?

"Tywin Lannister has other people do his dirty work," Sansa stated. "I don't see him trying to kill us all in our own home. Not himself, anyways."

Alyssa frowned, _Shit_, _of course the topic is Tywin Lannister_. She didn't understand why they were arguing over the old lion now of all times. Sansa... why was she trying to defend Tywin after everything? Shireen's death... almost dying herself... Alyssa wanted revenge. She wanted Tywin Lannister to pay for what he had done. By all rights, Sansa **_should_** have felt the same exact way that Alyssa did. After all, she had been among those poisoned by the son-of-a-bitch, but there she was, clear as day, saying that he wouldn't do that. Alyssa, had she not had her children so close to her, she would have beat some sense back into her younger sister. The fact that he'd taken advantage of their hospitality irked Alyssa, and what made it even worse was the fact that he had left Winterfell without anyone following after him. She took a deep, calming breath and stared at Sansa and Arya as the two took seats.

"If Tywin Lannister didn't poison us, then _who_ did?" Alyssa demanded, causing her younger sisters to both jump. Her deep gray eyes were glued on Sansa, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," Sansa breathed out. "All I _do_ know is that Tywin Lannister had the Freys and the Boltons do his dirty work at the Red Wedding. Why would he do the same thing here, but himself, when he could always **pay** others to do it for him?"

"He wanted it done right," Alyssa offered the only thing that came to her mind.

Sansa shook her head, "It _still_ doesn't make any sense. I really don't think that he did it, Aly. I think someone is trying to play you against him."

Alyssa blinked several times as she stared at her sister. Why did it matter so much to her that Tywin was innocent? Did she not want to believe her father-by-law had played them all for fools? Alyssa had wanted to believe the best of Roose Bolton... before... her eyes twiched. She got her vengeance then, and she sure as Hell was going to get it now. At least for Shireen's sake. The child had been in _Alyssa's_ care, and now... she was dead, and for what? For some old man's last attempt to rid himself of the Starks? No, she wouldn't allow it to go unpunished. Not for her children, her sister, her brother, Shireen, or herself. Alyssa would hold onto the anger she felt, and she **_would_** get her revenge. One way or another.

**I know that this took a while to get out, I thought that I'd get more reviews for the last chapter, so I was kind of holding out on this chapter :) I do hope that you all enjoyed it :) I would definitely LOVE feedback on this chapter.**


	230. Chapter Two Hundred-Thirty

**Lord of the Dreadfort**

For some reason, Cailen Talaris seemed nervous... anxious about something, making Ramsay's curiosity peek. The fuck kept looking over at Shadow, as though Alyssa had nothing better to do than to follow them around in the direwolf. Ramsay didn't see Alyssa spending too much time in the wolf now, not with the twins to keep her busy. He could see her checking in on them, but other than that, she was probably plotting her vengeance... the thought alone made Ramsay smile. Alyssa was a wondrous sight when she was angry, at least in Ramsay's eyes she was. A sound caught Ramsay's attention, it was coming from Jaime Lannister, who had wandered a little bit aways from the camp.

"What?" the Imp frowned at his older brother.

"Father's horse," the Kingslayer said from his spot, loud enough for Ramsay to even hear him. "It's... dead. No fatal wounds."

Ramsay was to his feet in seconds, and to where Jaime stood in the darkness. Just by looking at it, it had been there, frozen, for at least two days. The old man was on foot now. Ramsay smiled, mainly out of the fact that it would be much easier for them to catch him now. Oberyn Martell, on the other hand, came up, with a frown on his face.

"The fur is too dark to tell, but it was poisoned," Oberyn sighed. "Why would Tywin Lannister, the Golden Lion, poison his own horse?"

"Fuck," the Imp's frown grew.

"Father doesn't know that his gloves are..." the Kingslayer's eyes grew wide. "He didn't mean to do it."

"What?" Ramsay didn't get it. How could anyone not realize that they were moving around with poison on them?

"Our father isn't stupid," the Imp looked over at Ramsay. "He wouldn't poison his own horse. Not knowingly. Especially if he poisoned the Starks and was trying to escape the North."

"Your father is crafty," Oberyn Martell cast an unsure look over at Ramsay.

Were they all seriously doubting the man's guilt now of all times? If they were backing out, then Ramsay would finish what they had started. Tywin Lannister fucked with Boltons as well as Starks, that wasn't acceptable. Not in Ramsay's eyes. The urge to continue without everyone swept over Ramsay, he was ready to leave everyone else behind and just go find the fuck himself. But... Cailen Talaris didn't look convinced either. He looked just as skeptical as Ramsay felt about the new fucking situation. Once again, Ramsay felt himself on the same page as the fuck who wanted Alyssa. That little fact remained in his mind as he moved towards Cailen-fucking-Talaris. The feeling that everyone else was going to back out on the plan was almost overwhelming, and he was sure that Cailen could sense it as well. If he was going to do what his impulses were telling him to do, he needed to do it now, or there was no way that he was going to do it. Not even for his wife.

"Talaris, I think that we should go after the lion," Ramsay said in a low voice, leaning down and looking into the fuck's weird colored eyes. The offer alone made him feel strange.

"Excuse me?" Cailen Talaris frowned.

"No matter what, Alyssa will want him. No matter what anyone else believes," Ramsay told Cailen. Though, he was pretty sure that the fucker already knew.

"You're right," Cailen nodded, making Ramsay twitch for some reason.

"So...?" Ramsay had to completely resist the urge to start beating in Cailen Talaris' face.

"So, as soon as everyone is asleep, I say that we go," that was exactly what Ramsay had been thinking. Hearing it come from the one person he couldn't stand made him even more twitchy, but still, Ramsay knew that if he went after Tywin Lannister himself, the chances were, the old lion wouldn't make it back to Winterfell alive. Alyssa needs to be the one to punish him. That was the only thought that kept him from attacking Cailen Talaris or going out and killing Tywin Lannister before anyone else could get to him.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Tormund Giantsbane came up beside them.

"Don't worry about it," Ramsay needed to get himself calmed down. The urge to attack Cailen was strong, and he knew it was because of all the time that the fuck had spent with Alyssa while he was gone. Ramsay wasn't a fool, he wasn't even close to being stupid, and he knew that something had happened while he was gone, even if he didn't know what it was. The looks Alyssa and Cailen had given each other...

"I already know that the two of you are planning to leave without everyone else," the huge man stated. "I'm coming with. The Queen of Wolves is my Queen as well."

Ramsay was almost immediately pulled from the thoughts of what could have happened. The worst being that Cailen had fucked her... Ramsay's wife. The least being that the two had kissed... again. Either way, Ramsay wasn't happy, and the only reason Talaris still breathed, was because Ramsay had been too preoccupied with Alyssa's attention, then her getting poisoned... and then Eddard and Catelyn being born. Right now, Tywin Lannister was more important than Talaris' fucking life. He focused his attention on Tormund, "You're coming with?"

"I don't go out and do things half-way," Tormund stated. "Everyone is tired, we'll be able to take off in about an hour or two."

Ramsay felt twitchy again, not too happy with the extra company. It kind of ruined the plans that he had internally made. Tormund Giantsbane was good to have around for back-up, but Ramsay was trying to get Talaris alone. Now, that little idea was tossed aside... at least at the moment. Still, it was disappointing, and made Ramsay feel as though he was going to stab someone at any moment. He was really wanting that someone to be Cailen Talaris. _Pity_.

**I deeply apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Due to personal reasons, I stopped writing for a spell. Fear not, I do plan on continuing this story! I miss it deeply, and just had to get my mind back into the mood for writing. Reviews would be greatly appreciated for this chapter :D **


	231. Chapter Two Hundred-Thirty-One

**The Blackfish**

He was wanting to get back to Winterfell, but with the orders to take Tywin Lannister into custody by Alyssa, Brynden wanted it done right. Not some hot-head going in and just slaughtering the old lord, no matter how much Brynden wanted the man dead for plotting the deaths of his niece and great-nephew. Directly, the man hadn't done anything wrong, but it was the fact the man was behind the Freys and the Boltons turning against the Starks at the Red Wedding. And as luck would have it, the old lion had wandered right into the Blackfish and his men, oblivious to the fact that Alyssa wanted him delivered back to Winterfell to face charges that weren't fully released. Only that she wanted to deliver the punishment herself. His great-niece was his Queen, and he didn't ask any questions when it came to doing as she asked, but whatever Tywin Lannister's crimes while in Winterfell, he was clueless to why Alyssa wanted him to return. What didn't make sense to Brynden, was the fact that Tywin Lannister was without a horse or any escort. The man was just... wandering towards the south, as though he was dazed.

"Everything I've touched has died," Tywin had tried saying several times. "My horse, my men. I don't understand. It's as though..." Every time Tywin Lannister got to the point of explaining what he thought it was, he'd grow quiet, shaking his head and claiming, "No, it's impossible."

Brynden didn't really give a shit about what the man was going on and on about, it didn't matter. Not to Brynden Tully, as far as any Lannister was concerned-Jaime and Tyrion excluded from the matter due to their loyalty-they all had what was going to come to them if the North went to war with the south now. There was no way that the south could defend itself from the North, the Free Folk, the Tyrells, and the Tullys. Not with four direwolves, a giant, and a dragon... or the two Wargs Brynden knew were in his family... not to mention the Wargs that were among the Free Folk. Three "myths" all living together, no one would believe that the Queen of the North had a giant as a friend, or that her brother could go into the mind of an Ice Dragon. Those who had seen Wum Wum in Riverrun, they knew that the stories were all probably true, which meant it was possible that they could get some... not so true ones out there, though those were already going around as well. Along with ones that were actually right on.

With how Alyssa was handling whatever this was, the fact she hadn't demanded the Lannister's head on a pike, was a sign of a good ruler. She was giving herself time to think things over before killing her enemy, possibly thinking of the outcome of the actions... though the Queen of the North definitely was impulsive, as were most Starks. The ones who thought and were quiet, Brynden knew the wolf was just stalking it's prey. An entertaining thought while doing such a grim duty, while he fought the impulse to end the man's life for causing his family such grief, but Brynden wouldn't betray his Queen. His family. Family meant everything to him, no matter how rough his relationship had been with his brother, Brynden had loved him dearly, and he had meant everything to Brynden. As did every member of the Tully family, no matter how much he didn't care for their personalities, family came above all else. And he adored his niece's children. Each and every one of them.

"I have no intention on running, Tully, you may untie me," the old lion seemed to regain some of his senses while walking. "Whatever it is that you believe I've done, I'm innocent."

"That's not for me to decide," Brynden stated bluntly. "If it _were_ up to me, you would have been dead the moment you entered the North. But I'm no fool, and I know Queen Alyssa will judge you herself."

Confusion filled Tywin Lannister's features, as if he was trying to figure out why Alyssa wished for his return. Brynden knew that whatever the reason, Alyssa was wanting him captured and escorted as a prisoner. It was a pleasure for Brynden to do something that made Tywin Lannister feel some of the wrath of the Riverlands and the North.

"No," Tywin Lannister whispered, looking down at his hands. "I thought these were a gift from..."

"What's that?" the Blackfish frowned.

The old lion shook his head, he looked as though he knew what was going on now, "I'll save it for your queen. Just make sure I make it to her alive."

Brynden resisted the urge to hit Tywin and keep his gaze forward. Now he truly wanted to know what was going on...

**I'm trying to get the chapters I have on paper out. Some are longer than others, and I'm determined to get as many chapters out today as I possibly can to make up for lost time. It doesn't help that I've gotten myself into that Otome shit lol. Like all the other chapters, I would love reviews for this chapter :)**


	232. Chapter Two Hundred-Thirty-Two

**The Ice-Breaker**

**Upon popular request, and finally getting to a point where I could write a calm chapter for this Character's PoV. I'm sure some of you know who it is by the Character title, to those who don't know, I'm sure it'll be a nice little treat. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) As always, I would love feedback on this chapter. I'm hoping that I'm not that rusty with writing this story...**

In the distance, he could see men, horses, and banners all moving towards them. He recognized the Banner right away. A trout. The Blackfish was heading back towards Winterfell. Only they seemed to have a prisoner with them. _Fuck me, they already have him._ Even from where he stood with the two Shadow Cats, the Little Man and the Fire Man, he could tell that it was the Lion. The one Queen of Wolves wished to have returned to her. With the Blackfish there, there was no way of getting an early execution if either of the men with him had planned that in the first place. The others weren't far behind, the constant reappearance of Shadow confirmed that. Just as the thought of the horse-sized beast crossed his mind, she came into view. Her black ears perked up the instant she spotted the men heading their way. A loud howl sounded from the direwolf, making the horses spooked for a moment. Shadow must have signaled to the others that the Lion had been found... the Queen of Wolves must have been Warging, though it was getting difficult to tell. He stole a glance at the two men who greatly reminded Tormund of shadow cats stalking each other at night. The Little Man looked deeply displeased, making no effort to hide his feelings, and slightly confirming that at least one of them planned on putting the Lion to the sword before returning him to Winterfell. The Fire Man, on the other hand, didn't really show any emotion at the fact the Blackfish got a hold of the Lion first. When Tormund went to look at Shadow, the huge direwolf had already started it's way back to the others.

"Shit," the Little Man breathed out heavily. "I was hoping to get the fuck alone."

"That makes two of us," the Fire Man's voice was even emotionless.

Tormund found himself musing over the two men, who pretty much stated they were both planning on killing the Lion before allowing the Queen of Wolves her right. With how she was when he saw her, she wanted blood more than anyone else. Tormund didn't think she'd be too happy if she lost her chance to get that sudden need out. As the Blackfish got closer, it was clear that the Lion was exhausted from whatever had happened to him. The Tiny Man and Gold-Hand both had voiced that they believed their father had been framed, but if that were true, why did the Lion continue, when he could have easily turned back to prove his innocence?

"Bolton... Cailen... Tormund, I thought I saw you all heading this way. Was that Shadow I heard?" the Blackfish smiled as though he found it amusing the three of them were there.

"Yes," the Fire Man nodded. "She went back to the others. We were looking for Lord Tywin."

"The raven never mentioned why Alyssa wished for Tywin Lannister to be brought back to her," the Blackfish brought up what must have been on his mind.

"Shireen Baratheon is dead, but Rickon, Sansa, and Alyssa were all poisoned," the Fire Man seemed to keep his emotions locked away at the moment. There was no sign of him showing any kind of feeling.

"What?!" the same reaction came from both the Blackfish and the Lion. It wasn't the reaction Tormund was expecting from either man.

"If it wasn't for the Martells, more Starks would be dead," the Little Man hissed, his sharp blue eyes were on the Lion. "They all dropped after _Lord _Tywin touched them."

The Lion's eyes went wide as he looked down at his gloves, "This is a misunderstanding. I need to speak to your-"

"If you wish to keep your fucking tongue, stay quiet," the Little Man snarled. "You can explain yourself to Alyssa, and that's if she'll even listen to you."

"I'm no fool, _boy, _I wouldn't risk my name just to destroy the Starks," the Lion spoke anyways. "I've seen what the North has at its disposal, only a fool would attack Alyssa Stark while being in the North themselves."

"Well, your fate is out of our hands," the Blackfish stated. "Queen Alyssa will be your judge and **jury**. No one else has that right." As the Blackfish said this, his eyes went over to the Little Man and the Fire Man, almost as if to make a point without fully saying anything. It made Tormund feel even more entertained. Still, with the Long Night coming, it would be best if all the southerners just waited to do their wars. "Tormund, please make sure that no one who accompanied you approaches Lord Tywin."

Tormund glanced over at the two Shadow Cats, that was definitely easier said than done. Both men definitely had a fire in them that ached for some kind of retubution for what had happened to the Queen of Wolves. Given that the two of them had deep feelings for the young Queen, it was no surprise that they were wanting blood, and the Blackfish had seen right through it. There was a possiblity that the Blackfish knew what they had planned the moment that he had seen the Fire Man and the Little Man. That wouldn't have surprised Tormund in the least. He gave a sharp nod as he looked back at the Blackfish, "Understood."

The Little Man shot a glare in Tormund's direction, as though all of his plans got wrecked in one blow. It was almost the same look he got from the Little Man when he offered to go ahead with them. Tormund suspected that the Little Man had wanted to get the Fire Man alone, but he wasn't really showing any sign of disappointment towards that. It was the fact that those around him were stopping him from going after someone he wanted dead. No one could blame him if he tried to go after the Lion, but now Tormund was obliged to stop the Little Man.


	233. Chapter Two Hundred-Thirty-Three

**The Bull**

The more that he thought about what had happened with his cousin and his wife's siblings, the more Gendry wished that he had gone with everyone else to capture Tywin Lannister. Both Arya and Queen Alyssa seemed to be in the same state of mind, the two of them were all but blood-thirsty. Luckily for everyone, Arya and Queen Alyssa were busy with the twins, Little Eddard and Catelyn. It seemed the twins were a ground for them to stay in Winterfell, but it didn't change the fact that Gendry was wishing he could get answers to why Shireen had been killed. He hadn't known her long, but Shireen Baratheon was _still_ Gendry's cousin... his family. He'd been powerless to do anything to help her, and Arya could have easily faced the same fate her siblings had gone through.

"Gendry, don't look too upset," Queen Alyssa said in a gentle voice as she cradled Catelyn in her arms.

"Huh?" Gendry frowned.

"The twins can feel the tension coming from you," Arya told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "We don't need two more angry Starks in Winterfell."

"They're Boltons as well," Alyssa Stark stated.

"Which makes it more important not to get upset," Arya forced a smile. "I'm surprised that Cailen and Ramsay left here together. Aren't you worried what could happen?"

"I am," Lady Samantha frowned.

Gendry glanced over at Samantha Talaris, knowing that she had every right to worry about Lord Cailen. The possibility the two of them getting into a fight out there was high, but his sister-by-law didn't seem too concerned with that. She was focusing more on her children, as though the twins were the only ones keeping her sanity in check. Still, he could see that Alyssa Stark took Shireen Baratheon's death personally, as did Gendry. She was too young, and the fact that Rickon and Sansa had fallen along side her... if either of them had died, there was no way that Tywin Lannister would survive the trip back to Winterfell... with Ramsay out there... Gendry shook his head and looked at Arya cradling Eddard in her arms. She was still keeping the news of them expecting from Alyssa, and with everything that was going on, perhaps it was for the best.

"You don't need to worry yourself," Alyssa sighed, brushing her daughter's hair with her fingers. "They're on their way back."

Everyone's eyes went to Alyssa instantly, but her attention was on Catelyn, as though nothing else mattered to her at the moment. It was hard getting used to the fact that she could go into her direwolf's mind without effort... along with Bran Stark's ability to go into both his own direwolf's mind and his pet dragon's... Lady Samantha looked confused, as though she didn't understand how Alyssa could possibly know that. She was possibly one of the only people in Winterfell who had no idea about the gifts that seemed to run through the Stark's blood.

"You're not worried about Cailen and Ramsay being together?" it was clear that Samantha Talaris was worrying herself. She didn't like the idea of the two being together, and Gendry wouldn't be the bit surprised if the two men came back to Winterfell bloody and bruised from beating one another.

"I think they found some kind of common ground," Alyssa mumbled.

"Do you really think that, Your Grace?" Samantha's frown only grew.

"For now," dark gray eyes looked up at Samantha. "There are others who will put an end to their dispute if they do fight."

"Asher went with," Arya offered.

Gendry found himself frowning, from seeing it himself, he knew that if a fight broke out between Cailen and Ramsay... Asher Forrester would only encourage them. The same went for most of the men who went along with them. Once again, Gendry wished that he would have gone with, at least to make sure things stayed calm... Sansa and Bran had spent the last several days trying to convince Alyssa that there was no way that Tywin Lannister was behind the poisoning. That it was someone else... For some reason, Gendry didn't want to listen to them, he wanted someone to take the blame for what had happened, because if Arya had been harmed... he'd be completely alone.

"My uncle will keep things calm," Alyssa's voice was gentle.

"Brynden Tully?" Lady Samantha seemed to brighten up, as though that was all it took to get her to calm herself.

"Yes," Alyssa nodded.

"How do you-" Samantha started.

"I think that we should let Alyssa and the twins rest," Arya stated quietly while laying Eddard in the cradle by the large bed. She put an end to Samantha Talaris' question, as though she didn't want anyone who didn't know to know about Alyssa being a Warg. Her gray eyes glanced over at Gendry as she forced a smile on her face, "We should go see Bran and Rickon... see how they're holding up."

Gendry nodded and waited for the two women to leave the room. He stopped the instant he heard Alyssa's soft voice, "Gendry."

"Yes, my Queen?" Gendry turned towards her.

"Thank you for staying behind with Arya," her gray eyes shined with kindness... it threw Gendry off guard. He knew that she was a kind person, but given everything, it was the first time he'd seen her smile reach her eyes since Tywin Lannister left Winterfell.

"Of course," Gendry nodded.

"You're good for her," Alyssa looked back down at her daughter. "My parents would be happy for her... Especially my father. Your father as well..."

"Alyssa?" Gendry frowned.

She shook her head, "Don't worry yourself about me. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Gendry nodded, "I know."

"Be sure to treasure your time with them," Alyssa sighed as Gendry moved towards the door.

"What?" Gendry frowned.

"Arya's carrying your child, right?" the Queen keep her eyes on Catelyn, but she was smiling. "She's trying to hide it, but I can tell... she's happy about something, but with the timing, she's keeping it secret..." Alyssa let out a breath, "Or Arya's avoiding my teasing. Treasure the time you have with them, just as I'm going to do with Ned and Cat."

"Thank you," Gendry blinked several times to get over the shock of Alyssa's bluntness. He closed the door and made his way down the long hall towards Bran's room, where Arya and Lady Samantha had already headed. What, in the Seven Hells, was on Alyssa's mind?

"-I'm sure of it, Osha," Bran Stark's voice came from the room that Arya and Lady Samantha had gone into. "I don't have any proof, but I know who's responsible for what had happened."

"I'm sure that you have your theories, my Little Lord," the Wildling woman who was always with one or the other Stark boys, sighed deeply.

"You should listen to him!" Sylvie, the Wildling girl who seemed to guard Bran around the clock, stood the moment that Gendry entered the room. "The Sight isn't something you should mock!"

"I never mocked him, Little One, I'm only pointing out that he could be reading too much into the dreams," Osha ran her hands through Rickon's shaggy hair. "If Bran is certain of this, he should voice his concerns to his Queen sister."

"What's going on?" Arya asked before Gendry could have.

"We're just arguing over something the Little Lord believes," Osha replied.

"The Bird framed the Lion to start another war between the North and the South," Bran Stark nearly shouted. "I don't need repeated visions to know that's what happened. Someone tricked Tywin Lannister... and the rest of us. I've had the same vision every time I sleep, so I know it's a fact."

"But-" Osha started.

Arya opened her mouth to speak as well, but Bran cut everyone off at once, "I'm not reading too much into it. I know what I see. I was taught how to understand."

Gendry frowned, it was that Bird subject again... it was definitely something that Gendry didn't really understand. Both Alyssa and Gendry spoke of the "Bird" as though it was a person, but they never said who it was. He was pretty sure that he wasn't the only one who felt confusion, though he was sure that once everyone returned with Tywin Lannister in tow, they'd be able to discover if Bran and Sansa were right.

**Counting down for the new season of GoT! Saw a picture of Bran on a horse on Facebook and it made me almost cry! He's gotten so big! I feel old... Haha! I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I REALLY missed writing this! A super special thanks to all of you who reviewed! I feel the flow coming back! ;D**


	234. Chapter Two Hundred-Thirty-Four

**The Golden Lion**

He was making sure not to touch anything with his gloved hands, he could feel all the cold eyes on him... all of this was definitely not what he was expecting to happen on his way back to the Crown Lands. It seemed as though the Northerners were looking at him as the enemy again, even after he had just left Winterfell not long ago. He wasn't sure how it happened, but for some reason, everyone believed him to be guilty of a crime he was oblivious to. What did he have to gain by starting a war with the Northerners again? He'd seen a good part of what the Starks had at their disposal, and Tywin wasn't fool enough to take on a dragon and a giant.

"You believe that I tried to kill them, don't you?" Tywin glanced over at his eldest son.

"I know that you're no fool," that response was enough for Tywin. There was one person in the North who knew he wasn't stupid enough to try to kill off the Starks the way he was being blamed. If he wanted them dead, he would have paid people in Winterfell to do it for him.

"I believe it's these gloves," Tywin told Jaime. "They were in my chambers, and I believed that they were a gift from one of the Starks as a start on our peace."

"You didn't find it a bit odd that there were new gloves in your chambers?" Tyrion's voice had doubt in it.

"No," Tywin replied. He shook his head, all of this was still too hard for him to believe. Someone had tried to use him, Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock. Whoever it was, once Tywin discovered their identity, there would be no safe place for them to hide in Westros. He would hunt them down and feed them to the Starks' direwolves...

"Did you see who left them?" Oberyn asked, it was the first time in hours that anyone but his sons had spoken to him. "Have you tried taking them off?"

"The answer to both of your questions is 'no'," Tywin sighed. "By the time I realized that every living thing I touched died within an hour later, it was too late, and I value my life too much to attempt to remove them myself."

Tywin watched as the Dornish Prince moved his horse beside Tywin's and fearlessly removed the gloves from Tywin's hands. A moment later, Oberyn Martell grabbed a small vial and drank whatever was inside. An icy smile crossed his face, "I'm sure Lord Ramsay will have fun questioning those in Winterfell over this."

"Pray to the Gods Alyssa doesn't let me question you," the Bastard of Bolton turned his head slightly towards Tywin, his cold blue eyes were inhuman.

Alyssa Stark was wise for her young age, Tywin saw that strength in her almost immediately, but... given the situation, Tywin hoped that the Queen of the North would listen to reason. They now had a common enemy besides what the Free Folk claimed was coming with winter, and Tywin planned to get his men after the one responsible as soon as he could.

He cleared his throat and held his head high, "Let me know when you find out who did it."

"That'll be up to my wife," the cold look that the Bastard of Bolton gave to not only Tywin, but Lord Cailen Talaris as well was almost murderous. It was clear that if Ramsay Bolton had his way, Tywin wouldn't be the only one being escorted back to Winterfell as a prisoner. For the first time since the death of his wife, Tywin prayed.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, as I said before, I'm getting back into the flow of writing this :D I thank all of you who have shown your support via Reviewing/Favoriting/Following! I love getting reviews, and yes, I do still read them :D I would definitely love feedback for this chapter, if any of you can find the extra time to do so, I would love it! I'm not blackmailing reviews for chapters yet lol :) So don't worry if you can't :)**


End file.
